Beautiful Regret
by SasukeAnime
Summary: This is a love Story with Lemon and suspense... hope you guys enjoy this story...WARNING!VIOLENT CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

thoughts ( )

I hope you guys enjoy this story... and remember Naruto its not mine... and also theres a lot of lemon here...

...

Hey sasuke , do you know what was the homework?

(This freak I look at him) don't you have someone else to bother... (I gave him a angry look)

I just asked if you knew what was the homework

What homework? (I look at him)

The one kakashi left us ( he doesn't know what I'm talking about)

Naruto he left us 3 so which one are you talking about? (I bet he didn't knew)

Huh !What! Three! ( I was shocked how come I didn't knew) oh you got to be kidding !

Idiot! (He look away and put his hands in his jaw)

Why do you always call me an idiot you moron !

(I gave him a death look) would you let me alone if I give you my homework?

You're homework? But then you're not going to have one..

You really are stupid... I meant give it to you so you can copy...

Well you don't explain yourself! I'll go tell him to give me new papers ( god this is why I don't ask him anything always with his names )

Tell who Naruto? (He look at him serious)

( why the hell does he always does that look) kakashi? Who else would I ask ?

Ok good go ask ... tell him you need paper for the homework you didn't do... (I took paper form my bag and gave it to him)

Don't you think he's going to know ... if he finds out both of us are going to get in trouble...( and nobody wants to see him In a bad mood )

Just don't copy exactly how I did it... change some things so he won't know... (this moron)

I know I can't put the same thing ! I'm not stupid... but there's people who just keep their mouths shut ...

You really think someone will said I gave the homework to you? That someone will mess with me...

Oh yeah , and what are you going to do to them ?

Ugh! Just copy the stupid homework!

Fine...

( Idk why I always feel weird around sasuke... it's weird , but I can't believe I have feelings for him ... what hurts more is that he is always insulting me somehow ... ugh I hate myself for having feelings for a moron but one day idk when but it'll tell him ...)

Say sasuke... do you like anyone?

Huh? (Why is he asking that) I don't have time for that... (I have never thought about it)

Just hurry and copy the homework before Kakashi gets here...

I'm going ! I'm almost done ... you sure you don't like anyone, or who would you date or something?

I'm not sure Naruto I haven't think about it... why are you asking that?

I was just asking... you know curious...( I said in a nervous voice)

Just finished the thing can you... (Sasuke said) what are you doing guys? (A voice behind them)

( fuck don't tell me it's him ...)

Sasuke look and it was Kakashi...) don't tell me it's the homework? (He smiled and Sasuke look at Naruto)

( fuckk I turned around , fuck this isn't good ) umm no it's nothing,'...

( we are going to get in trouble)

So I see that you guys like to work together... in that case you will spend all day together (he smiled) come with me (he started walking)

Huh ! ( I looked at sasuke all confused and went up to him ) what is he talking about ?

He is punishing us Naruto... (he look at him angry) hurry up guys (Kakashi said and keep walking and took them to a room) here stay here all day and make all this work (he gave them like 5 projects to make)

What I don't want to stay all day in a room with him ! And 5 projects what are they about !

( he left the room and left us there alone , I looked at sasuke I'm guessing he wants to kill me ... I told him ) I don't want to be here in this room all day...

He looks at him angry) just shut up and make the work... (the door open) oh and you guys have to work together (Kakashi smiled and left) well now I'm stuck with you all day and I have to make this work with you!

Do you think I want to be stuck here with you !

I guess you don't just like me... let's finish this ok? (He sat in a chair to look at the paperwork)

Ok ... ( I went and sat next to him to look at the paper as well I didn't get it )

He has to be kidding me... (he said when he read the paper)

What ?

You don't get it?

No ... not really...

Well ... I could imagine that you are stupid... we have to solve this problems giving options about how to work in a team... you get it now?

( nope ) oh now I get it , but why is he even telling us to do this like in a punishment?

Cuz I gave my homework...

Yeah I know , but he could of done something else ... don't you think ?

Like how?

(Am I actually talking to this moron)

Well umm idk but asking us to answer these questions to see if we know how to work as a team , we if you actually think about it he is the one who teaches us that , so my point is why give us something to answer when we may already know , why not give something else...

I'm not him how am I supposed to know that... (I look at him) I don't want to do this more than u do...

I know but we have to do it either ( I look at him)

(I look at him...) hmmm maybe we don't...

Then what are we going to do if we don't do this ( I look at him)

Well (he look at me weird) I don't know...

I don't know either ( I looked down I can't keep on looking at him)

(He sighed) this is boring...

Yeah it is ...( I said nervous being in the same time made me nervous)

Let's make a page... you do this half and I'll to this so we can finish fast. What you think ? (I turn to see him)

( i turned as the same time as he did ... and I can't believe what happened I was shocked that I couldn't even move )

(Wtf is happening we just kiss I can't even move... my eyes are just looking at his... I can't move!)

( we where making eye contact for a very long time I couldn't move I was so shocked I heard the door open) well how is it goi... well I never imagined you twos like this ( kakashi said but I still couldn't move!)

(I heard Kakashi saying something but i didn't get what he said I was just looking at his eyes... I don't know I moved and look to the side blushing and feeling awkward)

( I looked to the other side as well blushing, this was so awkward)

( I was blushing so much I couldn't even speak) well you too , when where you guys saying about you two?( kakashi said)

There's nothing here! He's a loser! (Sasuke said fast)

( I was speechless I didn't know what to say I was still blushing) and that's why you are blushing sasuke ( kakashi said)

I'm totally not! (He blush even more)

( I looked at sasuke he was blushing a lot I looked away quickly) sasuke I can see you blushing, do you guys have like a secret love or something ( kakashi said)

What! (Sasuke scream) I'm going out of this place! (He stands up)

( I stopped sasuke) I did say you needed to stay here and finish you're work and I brought you more so you'll be staying here all day and all night ( he smiled he wen out the door and locked it he also locked the window)

Ugh! This can't be happening! (He said angry without looking at Naruto)

( I can't even look at him ) you're not the only one that doesn't want to be here ...

Why did you kiss me? (He said angry)

Wtf I didn't even kiss you ! Why would I even do that it was an accident!

A kiss an accident? That kind of accidents doesn't happened !

Why would I even want to kiss you !

How am I supposed to know! (I was embarrassed and what is this feeling!? ) you were asking weird things... and ... (he keep blushing)

I was only asking! Like a normal person! ( god I feel so embarrassed)

A normal person wouldn't be asking that things... (why I can't look at him?)

A normal person would ask that ! It's called being curious! ( I can't look at him now we just kissed by accident and he doesn't even know I like him )

Curiosity? ... ( I've never been curious for others life) I wan to go... (he sighed without looking at him)

You're not the only one who wants to go ...

Wait oh no ! There's only one bed! Can this get any worse ...

There must be a way to get out... maybe Kakashi meant that we have to find a way to get out of here!

Idk he locked every single exit !

I know that fool! But I mean other way to get out... (I look at him and blush) get up! Move nd look for a way to get out of here you idiot!

God there's no way out !

( I got up and looked around but there was nothing ) there's nothing!

This is making me crazy... ( I can't look at him that makes me blush)

What are we going to do ! We can't get out ! ( I don't want to see him ,should I tell him )

What's this feeling? (He said and then noticed he say it at loud and blush)

( what ? ) what's what feeling ( could it be he feels the same ... no how can I be so stupid and think that )

Huh? I said it's getting hard (what! That sounds so wrong!) I meant hard to get out...

Sasuke don't you think it's obvious why I asked that ( i didn't look at him )

Huh? (I look at him confused)

It was obvious... ( god this was a bad idea)

( What is he trying to say that I like him? ) huh?

Ugh this was a bad idea to say ...

Do you want me to say it straight away ? Or what ?

Just say whatever you want to say Naruto... ( I look at him waiting )

God sasuke... ( I didn't look at him ) I like you ( I whispered ) this was a bad idea to tell you ...

You... you ... (he was in shock and blushing) you... (he look away)

I'm not repeating what I said ...

You have feelings for me? (He said without looking at him) is this a joke? (Why my heart is pumping so hard? What is this? )

Do you want me to say even more clearly , fine ... sasuke I have feelings for you and I'm not joking... there I said it ...

(Why am I feeling this? I can't even look at him... my heart(he put his hand in his chest) I'm blushing) I... I... I don't... know what to say...

Ugh this was a bad idea to tell you ...

I just... don't know what to say... (he keeps grabbing his shirt in his heart position(what is this feeling... why I can't look at him? My heart!)

I'm sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable, it was just a bad idea ...

No... just... I never thought you would feel that way... (fuck what's this? ) my heart... (am I having a heart attack ?)

( Wait what ? ) you're heart what ?

Am I having a heart attack? My hands are shaking and my stomach? What's happening? (He was in shock)

Sasuke are you okay ?

What's happening to me? What's all this.:. I think I'm gonna faint... (he keep grabbing his shirt)

Sasuke! I'm sorry... god I'm such an idiot I shouldn't have told you ...

I need to sit down ... (he sat down and start breathing fast) what's this feeling? (He asked)

What's what feeling ( I went a little close to where he was ) just try to explain what you feel ... I didn't think you would take it like this ...

I feel my heart pumping hard and my stomach... am I about to throw up? My hands are shaking...

I don't know what to tell you the way you feel , you're probably in shock well who wouldn't be ... in sorry...

Naruto? (I look at him)

What is it ? ( I looked at him )

(I made a fast move and kiss him... just to see how I feel)

( I was shocked about what he did ... so suddenly... I didn't know what to do I started to respond to his kiss without thinking)

( I push him away and I look at him) this feeling... that's how you feel?

( he suddenly pushed me away what's happening) what feeling ?

Naruto what do you feel? When I kissed you?

( wait what ? ) I felt like my heart started pumping really fast ... I felt something in my stomach... idk how to explain... ( I looked down)

Does that mean I have feelings for you? (He look in shock)

Wait what? ...

I'm confused right now and I can't have a time alone I'm here stuck with you...

I'm sorry... I shouldn't have told you ...

I just need to think... ( I saw his eyes and that make me blush his blue eyes Never make me feel this way but now... idk)

I ... I understand...( I sat by the door covering my face )

( I was so embarrassed)

(I look at him and he looks embarrassed and I don't know why I feel like I care and I have to tell him something to make him feel better...) this is so confuse (he whispered)

I'm tired ( I want to sleep ... but there's only one bed so I can't )

Use the bed... I'll be up for a while... (he look at the window)

Oh ok ... ( I just walk to the bed without looking at him and lay on the bed with my stomach facing down)

Are you sad? (He asked)

Sad ? Why would I be sad? ( well idk about that )

Nothing... I just thought...

I just feel like I made you uncomfortable... and I'm sorry for telling you what I felt ... now I see it was a bad idea... I'm sorry Don't worry about me... I'm fine (actually he just made me smile) I hope we can get out of here soon ...

Well we have to finish the work , in order to get out ...

Ugh I don't feel like doing it (he was talking to me from the bed without even looking at me)

But if we don't do it , we won't get out ... ( I turned around to look at him)

Ok I'll do half you make the other...

What you think about that?

Or you want to make it together?

Well we can do both ... ( I looked to the side)

Both? You mean working together?

It's toons of work , so sometimes we can do it separately and sometimes together when we don't get things ( I blushed)

Oh ok... (actually it's a good idea) you are not that fool Naruto... (he smiled)

( I blushed and smiled back)

Well you can rest I'll start doing some work... I'll wake you in a hour or so... ( I took some papers and started working a hour pass and I felt sleep)

( I woke up and saw sasuke sleeping I didn't want to wake him up but I had too I went to where he was ) sasuke go to sleep in the bed I'll do the work ...

(Naruto wake me up and the first thing that i see his blue eyes that make me blush) I'm sorry I did almost half... I'm tired...

It's okay , just go to sleep in the bed I'll finish the work ...

Thanks Naruto... wake me in a hour to help you... (i went to bed and I throw myself in the bed)

( I started to do the work and I finished the work and 3 hours had pass I went to wake up sasuke)

(I got scared when Naruto wake me up I was dreaming so I screamed)

Sasuke what happened!

You scared me... I thought you were... someone else... we have to finish the homework tho...

I finished a little bit more than half ( I smiled ) c'mon lets go do some workWell I guess now we can finished the homework together... (he smiled)

(I got up of the bed and I walked to the chair and sat down. I check at Naruto's paperwork and I saw that actually he did a great job ) well we just have 3 more to do... (I said looking at the papers )

( I went to where he was at looked at the paperworks as well ) wait didn't kakashi said he'll be back with more work ?

Ugh! I forgot about that... but he hasn't come back it's that a good sign I guess...

Yeah it is ... well lets go finish this , and then we can worry about kakashi ( I sat next to him and started to look at the papers)

(We both started writing in the paper without saying any word...so i decided to broke the ice) so Naruto how old are you?

I'm 16, what about you ?

I'm 15, what about you ?

Well I'm a year older than you...

So you're 16 ... you're older and taller ( I laughed)

(I look at him) yes... I am... are you doing fine?

Yeah I'm almost done with page, what about you how much have you finished?

Mm 4... you are slow...

I just don't understand why did he give us this kind of work... ( I look at him )

I guess he got angry for sharing our homework... (i look at him and his eyes made me blush I look fast at my paper)

Can I ask you something ( I tried not to look at him )

Sure... (I said without looking at him)

Look I know you may feel uncomfortable... but how do you feel with the news I told you yesterday...( I didn't look at him )

(Hi body got still when he heard Naruto's question) I'm ... not sure... (he didn't look at him) keep working Naruto...

Oh ok... ( I started to do the work this was my third page I didn't even look at him )

(We keep working without talking when I think we both made a mistake and we look for the eraser without looking at the table just moving our hands when I felt his hand touching mine I got blush and I look at him )

( when I felt his hands I blushed and looked at him , i didn't even know what to tell him I just knew that I was blushing and my heart was pumping fast)

(I keep looking at his blue eyes feeling my heart is going to go out from my body and I can't move I feel paralyzed)

( I didn't know what to say or what to do I just made a fast moves and kissed him not thinking, I didn't know what to do it was like I was being controlled)

(He just kiss me my body went to still to really freeze but I couldn't help it... I close my eyes and I keep kissing him responding to his kiss I can say he has a really soft lips)

( he responded to my kiss , I put one of my hand in his head to kiss him , the kiss itself started to get intense)

(I don't know why but I like it and when he grabbed my head I makes me feel exited I was ashamed I was starting to get hard and I couldn't help it)

( I put both of hands in his head I noticed that the kiss was getting more and more intense every time I leaned a little bit more close to him )

(Suddenly I don't know what got into me and I stand up and look at him. He look at me kind of scared but I just moved the papers of the table I grab him by his shoulders he seemed scared but I sat him in the table and I keep kissing him so now we have almost same height and it's easier for me to kiss him back)

( I was actually scared at the beginning but the he just started to kiss me back ... I kept kissing him and then I. Decided to kiss his neck to see what he would do )

(He kissed Emmy neck and that I can say make me crazy I pull him down to the table and started kissing his lips to keep with his neck making him little bites all over. I was getting really hard I felt like my pants are going to explode. I got over him to keep kissing him this table is making things uncomfortable so I grab him from his hips and took it to the bed I think I was rude when I throw him to the bed and looked at him)

( he just threw me to the bed and looked at me that made me blush my heart started pumping fast as he only looked at me weird but not I. The way like a you see a person and you look at them weird it was a kind different the way he was looking at me )

(I got over him and keep kissing him until I decide to take his shirt off... he didn't say no to anything he was let it me to do this I look at his abdomen and I stared to kiss it and make bites. I think I heard him moan so I got up and looked at him. I like his eyes now that I think about it)

( he was biting my abdomen I let out a little moan the. He stopped and just looks at me ... he was making eye contact, I was blushing I felt nervous so I decided to lean to him and gave him a kiss )

(He didn't say anything he just keep kissing me so did I... I took his pants off and my shirt. I got his neck and bite him then again his lips and I touch him over his boxers waiting to see how will he react to that)

( he just kissed me back and touched me over my boxers I didn't want to let any other sound but I couldn't help it I let out another little moan between the kiss I tried not to but it helpless, I bit his lower lip )

(He's letting moans out of his mouth so I think he likes it and he hasn't say no to anything... Between the kiss I took my pants off I'm in boxers but it's noticeable that my manhood is there I felt embarrassed and I didn't look at him... I don't know now I decided to cover myself with my hands)

( I just saw his manhood and I can see he was looked embarrassed I didn't know what to tell him or what to do ) Sasuke ? ( I really didn't know what to say )

(I look at his blue eyes and blushed... ) yes? (He said in a shy voice)

Are you umm ... okay ? ( I looked at him and blushed)

(I look at him without saying anything more and I just leaned over him to kiss him and see if he responds)

( he just kissed me I decided to respond to his kiss , I was still blushing but now I felt more nervous , the kiss each time was getting more intense I decide to touch his back while kissing him )

(I felt goosebumps all over my body when he touched he hasn't touched me in all this process until now... I don't know what came to my mind and I'm just pull his boxers down. My breathing was fast... he has a big... manhood... I felt my self-blushing but i just took it on my hand and stared moving it)

( I felt embarrassed as he did that , I was moaning so much , I felt embarrassed, out of know where my back archer from the bed as my hands where graving the covers )

(I got his boxers off and I pull off mine as well I keep kissing him and bite him while moving my hand and I let my manhood go inside him he keep moaning and I was letting out some of my mouth too he keep grabbing the blanket with his hands)

( we were both moaning, I was still graving the covers , I started to kiss him even more than before with one hand I started to pass my fingers through his hair then I touched his back , I couldn't help moaning between the kiss )

(He keep kissing me and touching my back and my hair he gets me crazy! I'm moaning as well he is too... I cover his mouth and stared moving more fast and my hand as well so he can finished without screaming. I still can hear his moaning I think it will be worse if I don't cover his mouth... )

( he covered my mouth so I wouldn't moan loud , but he started to go faster in both ways that it was just driving me crazy I grabbed the covers again my back archer form the bed as I kept moaning)

(I used my last strength moving the fastest that I could as well my hand until he let out a loud moan that if I wouldn't be covering his mouth I think all place can hear him... he finished and I let a moan out and finish with him... I got out of him and lay next to him... without looking at him or saying anything)

( I was trying to catch my breath, we didn't say anything or even looked at each other , if he acts like nothing's ever happened I'll probably regret my decision of being with him , like he's not even sure if he even likes me and he still spent that moment with me...)

(I got up of that bed and went to the bathroom without saying anything I clean myself and walk to the room walking directly to the table I picked the things from the floor and start ordering them cuz the hot mess up when I throw them)

( I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself too , I didn't want to go out , he's not even talking to me , I got out after I cleaned myself I just sat at the bed without looking at him ...)

(I sat in the chair and keep doing the work I'm tired as hell) I'm hungry... (he said without Knowing he said it out loud...he sighed)

Sa-sasuke how do you feel ? ( I don't know if I should have asked that )

Hungry... (he said without looking at him)

Oh ok , he must of put some food in the fridge ( well that's not the question I meant ... now he's making me regret this I really don't want things to be like this )

(I got up of the bed to see if there's something in the fridge but nothing it's empty...) well he forgot about it... I'm really hungry... there's nothing I hope he comes back soon with food and let us out of third cage... (he closed the fridge door)

Third cage ? ( what does he mean but that )

Sorry I meant this... this cage (He finally look at him without and expression a cold look)

Ohh ok ...( when I looked at him he was looking at me without an expression on his face , it's kind of weird he usually doesn't do that look )

(He sighed) I'm really hungry... and tired... (he walked to the door and tried to open it

I don't think you'll be able to open it , he has to come today or tomorrow he can't just leave us here ...

I guess he can... and also not leave us food for what? Eat us alive? (He joke but in a weird way he didn't laugh or smiled)

( he freaked me it was he joking ...? Was he for real? I think I had a scared expression on my face and laughed nervously)

Well I guess we have to find a way to get out before I have to eat you alive (he keep joking looking at the ceiling)

( wtf ? Did he just say ? I'm really freaked out ... was he joking? Is he really serious? I laughed nervously and started to walk to the bathroom)

Wtf Naruto come back here and help me find a way to get out! (He screamed)

( fuck ! ) the bathroom has a window... it doesn't seem to be locked...

Huh? (I look at him and walk to the bathroom I looked at the window) it's way to high... I guess you can stand on my shoulders and try to reach it... (I look at him)

Yeah sure ... ( I looked at him the the window it was really high and that's the only way for us to reach it ...) I just hope I don't fall ...

Just try stay still ok? (He walk to the wall and try to stay still in order to Naruto climb him and reach the window) just don't hit my head...

Yeah yeah I'll try .. ( I walked to where he was and climbed him I was really scared I didn't want to fall ) let me try to open it ..( I tried to open the window but it was stuck ) it's kind of stuck !

Ugh! Try harder! And don't move so much you are hurting my fucking shoulders! (He was trying really hard to open it)

I'm trying! ( I was really trying to open ! When I finally punched the window and when I punched it I was about to fall but the window was now open)

Yes! (He said happy but he moved and Naruto fall in top of him)

( I fell on top of him and trying not to hit him I somehow hit my head with the floor in order not to hit his head ) fuck my head !

(I went to see the boys and give them some food so they can go home it's been a long day... I walk into the room but they weren't there I heard a noise in the bathroom and I walk there for my surprise the where in a very weir position) well I can see you guys get along together... (Kakashi said) I was here to let you guys go and bring some food but it looks like you are having fun here(Kakashi look at them)

What nooo! (Sasuke said and push Naruto making him hit his back in the wall)

Fuck! Sasuke! You made me hit my back ! First my head and now my back ! I can't move it ducking hurts !

(Sasuke just looked at him trying not to look worry about him) don't be a crybaby (he got up and walk out of the bathroom leaving Kakashi and Naruto in there)

I can't get up ! It hurts ! ( it tried to get up I was walking close to the wall but I ended almost falling)

Let me help you... (Kakashi said and got him to the bed) well it's nothing you'll be fine in a couple of hours... I brought some food so you guys can eat and the go home... (he stared walking to the door)

Oh thanks kakashi...( I Said as he left then looked at Sasuke then looked away and touched my back and head)

He didn't take the fucking homework (Sasuke said and got up to take the food and sat down to eat)

Fuck my back and head hurts !( this is so much pain!)

(Sasuke look at him) in sorry... (he said and turn around to keep eating)

It's okay ...( that's okay ! It fucking hurts like hell !)

Come sit../ grab some food (he said without looking at him)

I can't walk ... it hurts when I do ...( then my stomach starts to growl)

Ok then... (Sasuke got up and moved the table close to the bed and sat down to eat) there now you can eat...

Oh ok thank you ... ( I grabbed the food and sat down how I could , I started to eat , until I noticed he was looking at me I think he knew that I found out he was looking and then he looked away well that was weird)

(Fuck! He noticed I was looking at him I better act like it didn't happen)

I saw you looking...( that's weird )

Huh? (He open his eyes)

I saw you looking at me ...( he's really acting like nothing happened)

I don't know what are you talking about Naruto... (fuck! )

I think you do know ... ( he's really is bad in acting)

Well... Kakashi said we can go... so I better get going... (he stand up making a noise while pulling his chair away

Yeah I need to go as well ( I tried to get up it was difficult but I could walk ) we'll see you some other day ( I smiled and went out )

You mean tomorrow? We have classes... (I look at him)

Well I'm not sure if I'll go ... (I looked at him )

Why? (He said curious)

Well my back and head hurts so I'll see tomorrow if I get better I'll go but if not I'll just stay home ...

Crybaby... (he said and started walking out)

You say that because you're not the one who got hit ...( I started walking out as well )

Crybaby... (we got way to his house)

( ugh I got to my house and lay in my bed thinking if I was an idiot for letting anything happen...)

(I was in my bed thinking about everything that happened today and I can't understand... wtf did I do? I mean it's not like I have feelings for him... or I do?)

( ugh wtf did I do ? Why. Did I even kiss him in the first place, well then why did he respond to it ? I'm probably getting things all mixed up, if he acts like nothing happened I'll really regret it)


	2. Chapter 2

(It was next morning and I woke up and take a shower to then started walking to the school I'm really tired since yesterday... I hope this can be a better day... I got to the class room and sat in my place no one was there I was the first)

( I woke up I was feeling better I decided to go take a shower got ready and went to school even tho I was in pain... but it wasn't my back or head ... when I got to the class room and realized that he was the only one there ...)

(The door opened and I look at it... it was him Naruto... I put my hands in my jaw and look at the window)

( I went to my seat it was right in front of where he was , I felt so nervous my heart started pumping fast I just put my head down )

(I just look at him... suddenly the class room is full of people talking and he's not moving or talking... I saw Choji and Shikamaru get close to him and touch his shoulder)

( I suddenly felt that someone touched my shoulder when I looked who it was it was choji and shikamaru) oh hey you guys ...

Hey! (The both said at same time) what's wrong? Was it bad the punishment that Kakashi gave you yesterday? (Shikamaru said) Of course it was... he was with the smug of Uchiha (Choji whispered and put some chips on his mouth)

( I looked at sasuke but shikamaru and choji didn't see ) well he just made us do some papers that's all ...

(Sasuke was only watching he couldn't hear anything what they talk about)

Papers about what? (Shikamaru said) want some chips (choji smiled)

You look bad... are you ok? (Shikamaru asked)

Well I just don't feel that well , that's all ... ( I smiled)

Take grab some chips (Choji smiled)

Oh thanks ... ( I grabbed some chips and put them in my mouth it tasted like barbecue)

I'm going to buy more chips (choji said and left)

Something happened with the Uchiha boy? (Shikamaru said) he was looking us...

Huh? He was ? ( oh no )

Yes he was... (he whispered)

Well that's strange ... he usually doesn't do that ... how was he looking at us ...

You are making a lot of questions... something did happen? (He sat in front of him)

Nothing ! Nothing happened we where just doing some projects...

Well if you said so... he keeps looking at us... not like in a obvious way but he does...

Does he seem mad ?

Yes but like always I guess...

( mad! Oh no) well most of the time he just ignores us , right ?

Yes... I know that's why I asked you if something happened?... what a drag... this is awkward...

It is ... he usually doesn't look at us or something... ( I looked at sasuke and he was mad ) shikamaru ( I whispered) I think he's mad at me ...

What did you do ? (Shikamaru whispered back to him)

Nothing i just looked at him right now and he looks really mad .. I don't think that's good , what do you think? ( I whispered)

Well I can say he's not mad at me... so it's bad for you...

But I didn't do anything to him , I'm just talking with you ..( I whispered)

Do you think he's mad at me then? What a drag I haven't done anything either!

I don't think he's mad at you , do you think we should go talk to him ? Or at least ask ... , no wait we might get him more mad ..., what should we do , will do this if I'll say that I'll go look for choji if he follows that's means he's mad at me but if he doesn't then maybe just maybe he's mad not at us ...

If you see if he follows try to scream run , okay

Ok let's do that... (Shikamaru agreed)

Okay , I'm going to look choji ( I stand up and walk out of the classroom)

Ok Naruto (Shikamaru said waiting to see what Sasuke do and suddenly he stands up and started walking) RUN NARUTO! (Shikamaru screamed)

( I heard shikamaru scream and I looked back and sasuke was there he was looking at me all mad I started to walk faster but he was catching up I start to run and got into a hallway) I think he won't see me here ...

Why are you running? (Sasuke was behind him)

( fuck ! Now I'm dead I hope they make a good funeral... I turned around and he was right behind me ) sasuke...

(He just looked at him)

( he just started at me I started to blush )

I asked you something... (Sasuke said) Naruto! (Shikamaru was screaming looking for him)

I wasn't running well I was ... ( I try not to make eye contact)

Why? (He said in a serious voice) Naruto! (Shikamaru still screaming!)

Well you looked really mad , and I don't know why ... ( I looked at him )

Loser! (He said and started walking) NARUTO! (Shikamaru screaming and getting scared)

( wtf ? ) shikamaru!

Oh god! (Shikamaru hug him) I thought you were dead or something...

( I hugged him back ) I think I was way scared then you where I thought he was going to kill me right now ...

But what happened?

What did you do Naruto?

I swear I didn't do anything... well ummm idk , I was running then he just appeared behind and he just asked why was I running with a serious voice...

What did you said to him?

Because he looked really mad ... I didn't know what to say...

What a drag... you can hang out with me so you won't be alone?

Yes please I feel really scared for my life ... well just scared...

Hmm Naruto why I think you are lying to me... (Shikamaru look at him and put his arm in Naruto's shoulders) let's go to the class room

( we went back to class and he was there starting at us he looked really mad at me again ) shikamaru do you think he wants to kill me ( I whispered to him ) just look at the way he's looking at me ( I whispered to him again)

Naruto just tell me what did you do yesterday? And this time don't lie to me... (he look at Naruto) was it for the homework?

Well I'm embarrassed... I didn't know how it happened... let's just say that sasuke and I spend the night together ( I blushed and whispered) plz don't tell anyone I'm trusting you ...

Wait? What? So Kakashi didn't let you guys go out until today! Maybe you were snoring loud (he look at him)

Omg ... you don't get it do you ... now don't scream I'm about to tell you because you didn't get it what I meant by spend the night together I was talking about sex ( I whispered) don't scream don't scream

(He cover his mouth and open wide open his eyes) oh god! (He whispered ) you and Sasuke? The smug? The mean boy? Ugh I'm trying so hard to not look at him right now! ... what how? Did he raped you? Ugh I don't want to look!

What wtf? Rape me ? Don't look at him don't look at him I swear if you do we're both dead...

I'm trying Naruto! I'm really trying... let's go out or I'm gonna look at him... oh god please close my eyes! what a drag! I need to look at him!

( I pulled shikamaru out of the class) shikamaru just try to calm down !

But how? How? How? How? How?

Are you seriously asking that ... oh god look I can just say that from a kiss it passed to you know ... I'm not saying anything else because it'll be weird...

I don't want details either! Eww Naruto! I'm not a perv! ... just I don't get it? Does he has feelings for you or you for him? That's what I meant...

Well ugh! Idk about him ... I can say that it was a bad idea to actually tell him I have feelings for him ( I whispered)

Oh so you are the one with feelings... what a drag (he touch his neck) what now Naruto? I mean he doesn't like anyone...

Yeah , but what I don't understand why have sex if he knows what I feel for him but he doesn't know if he has feelings for me , for all I know he might have used me idk !( I whispered to him )

Used you? If you... well enjoy the thing is that using you? (He whispered back)

No I didn't mean that ... what I meant was that maybe he just you know wanting to have that idk !( I whispered)

Oh ... well that's a drag... don't look here it comes... (he whispered) just act normal...

You serious ( whispered)

Yes! Act normal!

Naruto... (Sasuke said)

( fuck ! Umm what do I say ! ) what happened?

Did you take the work yesterday? (He look at him and the Shikamaru what made him nervous and he cover his mouth and look at Naruto)

No I thought you took it ? Why is kakashi asking for it ? Shikamaru didn't you said you had to go with choji somewhere..?

Yes bye guys... (Shikamaru laughed nervously and walk away)

Yes he ask for them I went to the room looking for them but I didn't find them... (he look at him)

Well that's weird ... I don't remember taking them ...

Well me either... so what now? You think someone took them?

Well I don't think so ... why would someone want to take that ... ( I looked at him )

We are fuck... he told me we have till the end of the school day to give it to him... (he look away trying not to make eye contact)

But how are we supposed to find it ?

We were supposed to take them with us...

So... he think we have them... now I think we can go back and look for them...

Yeah we probably should do that ...

( we stared walking to the room we got there and I look around but everything was different than yesterday. All clean and organized)

Do you think he already came here ? ( I looked at him)

I thought about it... but I ask around and they say that he hasn't... what about the one who cleans this school? Do you know him?

No not really... but where could he have taken the papers if it was him ...

Basement?

Yeah ... he probably took them there ... we should go check the basement...

(We walk to the basement and it was a bit dark) well I'll go to this side you look in the other tell me if you find them...

Ok... ( I started walking to the other side trying to look , I went to a corner that there's was lots of boxes I saw some papers on top , when I got a close look at them and those where the papers) sasuke I found the papers!

Good! (He walked to Naruto who was close to a boxes) now we have to go back and give to him... (I look at his eyes)

Yeah ... lets just hope we still have time to give them bac... ( we was looking at me weird )

(I just kiss him... I didn't let him talk and started bitting his lips and neck)

(I turn him around and place his hands in the wall and started trying to get his pants off while I bite his neck )

( I was in shock he just turned me around facing the wall and trying to get my pants off I didn't know what to do he was still biting my neck I felt paralyzed , until I don't know how a let out a little moan )

( I took his pants down even his boxers I grabbed his hands with one of my hands and pull my pants down to let my manhood in him I started moving while he moan and with my other hand I took his hair and pull it bitting his neck and leaving a hick by accident that at the moment I didn't notice... I let his hair go grabbing his manhood and start moving my hand fast as my body too)

( I started to moan he was still grabbing my hands , I didn't believe what was happening... I can't even speak ) sasuke( I moaned his name not knowing why he was still bitting my neck )

Shut up! (He said and moved even faster he let go Naruto's hand and cover his mouth. Both started moaning and the both finished... Sasuke pull his pants up and sat down to catch his breath)

( wtf just happened I pulled my pants up and sat down being in shocked I was trying to catch my breath as well , how did this even happen)

(I look at him he was in shock or something... I stand up and took the papers) we have to get back Naruto... (he said)

( wtf ? Wtf ? Wtf? ) yeah we need to give the papers...( I stand up being still in shock )

(We walk to the class room and gave the papers to Kakashi he left the classroom leaving us there I look around everyone was talking and laughing I just went to my place I sat and I keep looking around)

Hey Naruto! (choji said)

( wtf?...,) oh hey choji ...

Come here! Sit with us ! (He said) yes come here! (Shikamaru said)

( wtf ? God I need to get out of this shock , but how the fuck this this happened I walked towards them and sit down ) what are you guys doing ?

Playing cards (Choji said) but Shikamaru it's cheating!

I'm not cheating Choji!( Shikamaru said)

( how ? How? How?) why do you think he's cheating?

Well we had 5 past games and he won all of them! (He explained) Naruto what's that on your neck? (Choji said and Shikamaru just turn to see what it was on Naruto's neck)

What's what on my neck ?( wtf is he talking about ?)

I won! (Shikamaru said grabbing the attention to him) I'm done! I'm leaving you cheating person! (Choji said and get up and leave them alone)

What do I have ? ( I looked at shikamaru confused)

A purple thing... (he look at him) is that what I think it is?

( my face changed in a matter of seconds) don't tell me ...( I looked at sasuke then looked away quickly)

What a drag... please don't tell me ... (Shikamaru look at Sasuke)

Don't look at him ...

Oh shit... I think he saw me... I'm sorry Naruto...

Fuck ... shikamaru! Now what are we going to do ...

Just act normal... or laugh like if I said something funny( Shikamaru started laughing)

...

Laugh Naruto! (He whisper) what a good joke (he said a bit loud)

Yeah a good joke ... do you really think he's that stupid...( I whispered)

No you are right it's Uchiha... well he's not looking isn't he?

How am I supposed to know if he's looking if I'm facing towards you ... just check

I'm afraid to look (he laughed nervously)

What's so funny? (Sasuke said behind him)  
Ahhh! Fuck Uchiha you scared me! (Shikamaru said)

( I gave out a big jump ) fuck sasuke! Do you usually scare people from behind !

Actually I think I do Naruto (he look at him serious)

Woah ! Take it easy Uchiha! (Shikamaru said) we weren't scared it was most like a surprise... (Sasuke look at him even more serious so Shikamaru look at Naruto)

( oh fuck !) well lets just all calm down ... and shikamaru just said a joke that's what was funny...

Really Naruto? ... a joke?

Well I guess the bathroom is calling me (he laughed nervously) bye guys... (he walked away)

( fuck! Shikamaru! , I laughed nervously and looked at sasuke)

So a joke? You think I'm that stupid?

No nooo ! ( fuck! I'm dead !)

Hmmm... what have you guys been talking about...?

We've been talking about this project we want to mention to kakashi so he could have it in mind ...

Project? (He thinks I'm stupid enough to believe this) I see... you better not be saying what happened... (something grab me from the back) Sasuke! I missed you ! (Sakura said)

Oh it's Sakura ... well I need to go to the bathroom...

Let go sakura( he pushed her away)

Well see you later ( I got up and walked towards the bathroom)

Naruto are you ok? (Shikamaru said when he look at Naruto)

( i gave him a serious look ) you really had to leave me there with him ! Thank god sakura showed up wait I hear someone coming ( I whispered)

It's him(Shikamaru said)

Are you serious! Again

Yes what a drag! How the fuck the thing in your neck happened?

Shhhh he's getting close...

Just go in to a bathroom hide there...

Fine... (he went inside and hide in the last bathroom)

( i went to do is I was washing my hands until I felt that someone was looking at me I didn't turn around I just kept washing my hands)

Have you tell? (Sasuke finally said looking at Naruto who was washing his hands)

Tell what ? ( I finally looked at him )

So you are now playing in been stupid...

No ... but I can remember there's people coming in and out ...

I'm at the door Naruto... I will know if someone is coming or is someone here?

Not that I'm aware of ...

Fine so... have you tell?

(Shikamaru was just there listening and trying not to move)

No I haven't ... but have you seen what you left on my neck ...

What?

Take a closer look ...

(I walk close to him and I touch his neck moving his shirt) oh... that.. well I didn't knew I did it...

Oh you didn't... how can you not know ...

I was thinking in others things Naruto not your fucking neck!

Ok ok you don't have to scream...

I didn't!

You are right now ...

Ok... ok... I don't think someone will notice../

I think they will notice... I saw that choji was looking at my neck ... how am I supposed to cover it ... ( I turned around and looked at him )

Used makeup... (he got even more close to him)

Where am I going to get make up ? ( I was still looking at him )

Good question... (he touch his cheek and look at his eyes)

Don't you have a girl friend? (He keeps touching Naruto's cheek)

Yeah but they don't wear makeup ( I pass my fingers through his hair)

(Shikamaru was watching for a little space between the wall and the bathroom door)

Mm what about their moms?

Don't you think it'll be weird if I ask them if their mom could give me make up ... ( I kept passing my fingers through his hair so he wouldn't know he was there$

I know fool... just go in and take some you don't have to ask for makeup... (he kiss him in the lips)

( I kissed him back , wait is shikamaru watching us ?)

(Omg I'm in shock what's this! Please don't do it with me in here in this bathroom! (Shikamaru thought) )

( I saw shikamaru in the little space of the door , fuck this is so embarrassing)

(I keep kissing and without thinking I grab his manhood in my hand and press it)  
(WTF! Oh no! What a drag! Please noooo!)

( fuck oh god I need to get sasuke not to see him , fuckkk ! I started to drag sasuke to one of the bathrooms so shikamaru could get out )

(I tried to open the door but I did a weird sound so I stay still. Fuck fuck!)

Did you hear something? (Sasuke ask)

No .. ( I grabbed his head so he could ignore the sound I need to do something i put my hand inside sasuke shirt while kissing him , I think shikamaru can get out from underneath the door..)

(He was intense so I put my hand inside his pants and grab his manhood and start to moving my hand he let a moan out )

(Oh nooo they are making out! Pleaseeee... i was trying to get out of the bathroom underneath the door but I was a very small space and I don't fit! What a drag! I don't want to listen to this! His moaning!)

Wait sasuke I think I heard someone come in , didn't you ?( fuck shikamaru take the fucking opportunity and fake like you got in the bathroom)

I really need to pee (Shikamaru said)

I'm going out.. stay here... (Sasuke said and go out of the bathroom)

( thank god he fell for it )

(Shikamaru got out of the bathroom and wash his face)

( I went outside and saw shikamaru) I'm sorry for that ( I whispered)

Oh men... I can't even look at you (he laughed nervously)

Oh god I'm really sorry...

Don't be... he's weird when he's with you... and you were... I hope I can sleep tonight...

God I feel so embarrassed... I'm really sorry...

Temari has makeup... I'll give you some... (he look at him)

Oh thanks a lot ... god I feel so embarrassed right now ...

Imagine how I feel... that was awkward...

You must feel terrible... well I need to go now ... I'll see you tomorrow... ( I walked out of the bathroom I went back to the class and sat in my spot)

(I was looking at Naruto wtf it's happening to me when I look at him when I'm with him)

( that was so close! God I'll be in much more pain ! But it really was weird when he touched my cheek like he never does that ...)

(Kakashi came into the classroom) well guys free time... I'm gonna invite all to eat! Lest go! Before I change my mind! (Kakashi said)

( what ? Well fine by me everyone got up I was waiting for shikamaru but he didn't came back the class was already in the hallway I got up and started walking)

Hey Naruto come here! (Shikamaru whispered)

( I looked to shikamaru was and I went to. Where he was ) what happened ( I whispered)

Here the makeup!

I took it from Temari bag

Oh ok let me go to the bathroom and put it ...

Ok see you outside... (we went outside and Kakashi had the worst idea ever)

Guys! Groups of 4! Mmmm Naruto and Shikamaru and Temari... mmmm and Sasuke! There ! (And he keep making groups This is going to be bad when Naruto gets here and find out)

( I walked out of the bathroom and the three of them )

( together)

Naruto! You are with us... (Shikamaru laughed nervously and took Temari hand)

( no... noooooo!) oh ok ( I walked towards where they where , this is soooo awkward)

( this isn't good)

(We keep walking I can see Naruto is nervous and Shikamaru is talking with Temari grabbing hands like kids ugh! Can this day get worse)

( fuck fuck fuck ) did he say where we are going ?

He said we are going to eat(Shikamaru said to him)

Oh ok ( god this is so. Awkward)

( should I talk to sasuke?)

I hope it's good food not cheap one( Shikamaru said)

Yeah...( fuck I feel so nervous)

Don't you think Temari look beautiful today? (Shikamaru said)

(Sasuke looks at him like thinking he's crazy and then look away )

Yeah ?

(We got to the place and we sat down in a table of 4 ... Naruto next to me and the loving birds together)

( this is awkward)

(The loving birds we're talking and looking at each other so I decided to touch Naruto's leg )

( it gave me goosebumps when I felt his touch in my leg , and I looked at him )

(He look at me and I look at him and without me letting my body know I bite my lower lip and press his leg with my hand)

( when he pressed his hand in my leg I bit my lower lip while with the other one I grabbed he seat)

(I look away and keep moving my hand up to his manhood and press it... I look at loving birds and they look at each and keep talking shit... so I press him even harder)

( I leaned a little bit towards the table and kept biting my lip while the other still graving the chair )

(I keep pressing his his manhood making lower movements at the same time I can feel he is getting hard. And my breathing is becoming fast as his as well )

( I was becoming hard as he kept touching me . I was biting my lip my hand that was next to him I touched his leg and press his leg )

(He touch my leg and press it that make me feel excited and hard he hasn't touched me not even close to my manhood and now he is close... I keep touching his manhood I zip his pant down and touch him inside the pants in lower movements)

( I kept biting my lip not wanting to let out a sound I kept pressing his leg and he kept making lower movements every body was loud and couldn't even hear anything that they where saying I looked at sasuke and pointed to the bathroom, I was really exited about everything that he was doing )

(I took my hand out as I saw him pointing the bathroom and I don't speak to anyone here so I just got up the table and walk to the bathroom)

( everybody was minding their own business they didn't even see get up and went to the bathroom)

(He got into the bathroom and I took him and push him to the door in a fast move I look the door and I started talking his shirt off)

( I was also trying to take off his shirt as I started to kiss him and bite his lower lip)

(I took his pants off not losing time. I pull him to the sink and put him with his abdomen down I saw the mirror and I could see his face)

hahah

( he took of my pants in no time I kept biting my lip waiting for one thing or another to happen)

(I pull my pants down and I was really exited that I let my manhood inside him in a zip I'm not sure if that hurts)

( with my hands I was graving the sink and biting my lip so I wouldn't moan at first in less then a second he let his manhood inside me it was painful at first)

I'm sorry... (I whispered in his ear when I saw his face in the mirror but I kept moving fast and fast I pull his hair making hard movements)

( my breathing each time began to be faster and faster I got goosebumps when I heard him in my ear saying sorry he was pulling my hair and at the same time making hard movements I started to become more and more exited)

(I grab his manhood with my free hand and started moving it so he can finished with me... I was breathing in his ear letting very quiet moaning I can't help they just go out of my mouth)

( my breathing was faster and faster I also let out a very quiet moan , I couldn't help it I started to bite my lip again and grabbed the sink really hard as my breathing was faster)

I'm coming (I whisper in his ear... letting his hair go and grabbing the sink and his hand and let a moan out of my mouth)

I think I'm coming as well..( my breathing was so fast right now I let out a moan as well )

(We finished at same time and I let my manhood out... and try to catch some breath... I pull my pants on and sat at the floor)

I pulled my pants up and sat on the floor as well trying to catch some air)

(I got up and washed my hands and my face I looked at the mirror looking at myself)

Do you think they know we're not there?

(I look at him by the mirror) I'm not sure... want to go out first...?

Yeah sure ( I got up washed my face then gave him a kiss on the neck , I got out of the bathroom and went to sit down)

Naruto! Where have you been ? (Shikamaru said) food is here... I didn't notice when you got up tho...

Oh i bearly got up a few minutes ago , well the food looks good .( I wonder what sasuke thinks)

Have you seen Sasuke? He's not here either... (Temari ask)

( fuck ! ) no I haven't seen him I though he was here but when I walked in he wasn't ...

Hmm that's weird (she said but Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a funny smiled)

Yeah it is ( she looked away ) shikamaru quit the funny smile ( I laughed and whispered)

Oh there he is! (She said) hey Uchiha food is here (she said. He look at her and just sat down next to Naruto)

( I put some food in my mouth it was delicious ) well the food is good

Yes! (Shikamaru and Temari said) Naruto what's that in your neck (she said looking at him and putting food on her mouth)

( huh !) what's what in my neck ?

You have a mark or something... (she said looking at him)  
(Sasuke look at Naruto and his neck to take his view to Naruto's eyes)

Oh not even I knew I had it ( I laughed) I probably hurt myself during training , (I noticed that sasuke was looking at me )

It looks bad (she said ) well let's just eat (Shikamaru said and Sasuke keep staring at him)

( sasuke kept looking at me , it was making starting to blush ) what happened? ( I whispered to sasuke)

Nothing... (He blush. I think I'm starting to like him)

Oh ok ( I smiled at him I saw him blushing)

(I keep eating my food and they were talking to each other even Naruto it's having fun I'm just here looking at them and staring at them )

( I noticed he was only starting at us ) so what do you think about the place? ( I told sasuke)

Huh? (I look at him kind in shock cuz he was talking to me)

What do you think about the place?

It's nice... well it's better than it was a few years ago ... (I noticed that Shikamaru and Temari were also looking at me and hearing what I was saying that it makes me feel nervous)

Few years ago ?

I used to come here when I was a kid... (I tell him trying not to look at Shikamaru and Temari)

Oh really? Don't tell anyone put it's my first time coming her ( I whispered to him and laughed)

(I smiled at him)  
Uchiha smiling? (Shikamaru said and Sasuke removed the smile from his face)

( I looked at shikamaru like telling him not to say that again , I turned to sasuke,) just ignore him ( I smiled)

Hmmm (he said and look away)

Sorry (Shikamaru whispered and Temari hit him in the head)

( ughhh he was fine ! ) you okay ? ( I whispered to him)

(I look at him but without saying anything i look around to see everyone's talking) I have to go... (he stand up and walk out of the restaurant)

I'm sorry Naruto (Shikamaru said)

( ...) no it's okay ...( how can things get any worse )

So it's him? (Temari said)

Huh?

The one who made you that thing?

What ? Why would you think that ?

The way he smiled at you? And Shikamaru ask for my makeup... you have makeup in your neck too

Wait there's another mark ?

Yes... (Shikamaru said and laughed)

Oh god ... how does that keep on happening?( I didn't even feel when he made it )

So you guys juts make out? (She smiled)

Huh( I started blushing even tho I didn't want to )

(She laughed)!I won't tell Naruto don't worry

Are you guys dating? Or just kissing and making things in others neck?

No ...We're not dating ( I got sad but what can I do )

That's bad... sorry to hear that...!

Have mutual feelings tho?

Well umm idk about him ...( I said in a disappointed voice )

Hmmm must be hard for you... so you love him?

( I got still with that question) I ... umm ... I don't know ...

Well make him fall in love (she said)  
What a drag. here she goes (Shikamaru said)

I don't think it'll be that easy...

Be the hard one! Like me and Shikamaru... (she said and he rolled his eyes)

The hard one ?

Yes ignoring him and be the dominant (she laugh)  
Don't listen to her Naruto! (Shikamaru said)

( I looked at them with confusion on my face )

Do it try it! (She said)  
Don't Naruto! (He said)

I can try it for a day ? Idk ?

You can yes! (She said happy)  
Don't Naruto he is angry all the time... you would get him mad... don't listen to her...

Do you think a day will hurt ?

Well no... (he said)  
You see try it (she said)

I'll try it for a day to see how things go ...( well wtf am I going to do ... I can't be like that it's not like me Sasuke scares everyone so much even shikamaru thought he raped me )

Ok... then tell us how things go... well me have to go... see you tomorrow at school... (she got up and took Shikamaru's arm) bye Naruto good luck tomorrow (Shikamaru said)

Bye ( I smiled at them)

( well I need to go to I got up and got out of the restaurant I was walking home when I just felt goosebumps all of the sudden well this is weird ...


	3. Chapter 3

(Like always I got up early and got to school and again I was the first there sitting on my chair)

( I got up and took a shower I was headed to school god I feel tired ... should I even try what they told me to try ... I'll probably shouldn't or maybe idk I got to the classroom and I saw him the first one in class I went to my spot and sat in my chair I put my head down wanting to sleep)

Naruto (I whispered in his ear)

( fuck how can I ignore him ) what happened?

You left this in my pocket yesterday? (It was a blue beautiful rock)

(I looked at what it was it was rock ) i left it there ?

I'm asking if you did?

Well it is mine ... but you can keep it ..( i smiled)

I can... keep it... for what? (I look at him in confusion)

Well lets say a important person left it for me ( the only thing my parents left ) but I want to give it to you

(I felt in shock) but... why me?

I ... I don't know I just do ...( I smiled)

(He smiled) thanks... I'll keep it safe... (he touch his cheek)

I know you will ( I smiled and blushed)

(Suddenly the door open and I didn't knew what to do) You fool ...( I said and regret it and walked to my place)

Wait what ?( wtf ? Why did he call me that , wait wtf is happening to me my eyes where full of tears whyyy. ? I put my head down again)

(People in their sits talking I made him feel bad... and I don't know why now I feel bad about it... I got up of my chair and without anyone looking I put a piece of paper next to him for him to see)

( I felt that someone put something next to me , I grabbed the paper to look what it said )

( when I read it it said " I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that ..." I just turned around to see sasuke then looked away)

(I'm really sorry and I can't get next to him and tell him cuz that's not me at all)

( what the hell is wrong with me my eyes where full of tears ! I got up and went out the class)

Naruto? (Shikamaru said he was kissing Temari )

( what the hell is wrong with me ! )

Naruto what's wrong (he said and got close to him leaving Temari there)

Nothing is wrong ... ( fuck I feel like crying now ! Wtf is happening)

Don't lie to me Naruto...

I don't know what's wrong with me that's all ...

Want to go out and take some air...?

Yeah that would be good ( tears started to come out of my eyes I cleaned them off quickly)

(We walk till we got out of school and we sat under a tree I look at him he seems sad) what happened?

Idk sasuke just called me something after I gave him the only thing that my parents left and I felt like crying idk why , it was really important to me and I decided to give it to him after that he send a note saying he was sorry he doesn't know why he said that

Hmmm... maybe he really is sorry...

I know , but I can't help feeling bad ... i don't know what's wrong with me ...

Well I'm not the one who can tell you that... I don't know why you fall for him...

I don't know either... it just happened...

Look his not the type of given love so maybe that's what he said that

Yeah maybe...

Well you always can talk to him... or ignore him like Temari said...

I don't know what to do ... we should probably go inside...

Ok... if you keep feeling bad just talk to me (he smiled)

Thanks shikamaru ( I smiled back , we went inside to. School again and we went to the classroom I went to sit in my spot...)

Were where you? (Sasuke ask sitting next to him)

( I gave out a jump I didn't even notice when he sit there ) I was outside...

I'm sorry... (he whispered)

( ...) it's okay ...( I felt bad !)

I didn't mean to... (it's hard to be here sitting next to him and people looking)

Don't worry about it , it okay ( I gave him a little smile)

Want to come to my house?

I promise i won't touch you even if I want to...

( I laughed) sure I want to go

Good... (he stand up and went to his chair)

( I laughed again , I don't know what I feel for him is it love or do I just like him)

(He's happy now and for a weird reason that makes me happy)

( I was smiling , he sometimes can be a harsh person but he makes me happy)

(The day keep going till Kakashi said we can go home. I stand up and walk next to him) are we going?  
(Suddenly a scream) Naruto lest go! (Choji was calling him I look at him and started walking out of the classroom)

( I grabbed sasukes arm ) where are you going?

(I get goosebumps all over my body when he grab my hand) home... (I said without looking at him)

Didn't you invite me to go ?( I was confused)

Yes... but choji is waiting for you doesn't it? (I look at choji at the door laughing while eating waiting for Naruto talking to someone outside)

I don't even know where he wants to go ... he never told me anything, and you invited me first so choji can wait ...

Well tell him... I'll wait for you outside school ( he keeps walking)

Ok ... hey choji ...

Hey Naruto lets go eat! (He said while eating chips)

Look I'm sorry I can't go today, do you want to go tomorrow? ( I smiled)

Yes sure... no problem (he smiled and look at Sasuke) ugh Uchiha the smug... (he rolled his eyes)

Choji ... just give him a chance to get to know him that's all ... well I have to go now bye choji see you tomorrow!( I smiled and left )

(I saw he was running to where I was so stared walking I know he would be next to me any moment)

All solved ! ( I smiled )

I can see that (I smiled back) where I live it's a bit lonely... not much people around. I hope that's ok with you...

Yeah it's fine with me ( I was really happy)

Good... so you can cook?

Well sometimes ... last time it the only time it tasted bad ( I whispered)

Good so you can help me cook... I'm thinking about lasagna?

Maybe a salad too?

Yeah that sounds delicious! ( I smiled at him)

Meat or spinach?

Spi... nvm meat it's better.

(He laughed) I can say that I predict you would say that (he look at him)

( I laughed and looked at him )

Well this is my home (he opened the door)

It's really nice! ( it's better then my house )

Thanks make yourself confortable (I smiled at him and took my shoes off)

( couple of hours pass and we where still cooking)

I think we have to leave it in the oven 45min and will be ready (he smiled)

( I smiled back ) so what now ?

Want to talk about something? Questions? Anything? I promise I won't touch you to day so I can know you better (even tho I want to)

Oh ok , so do you have any questions for me ?

Well yes... I have some... first... who gave you the rock you give me?

Well ... umm that's the only thing my parents left ...

(He shock) and... you... gave it to me?

Yeah ( I smiled)

It's an honor to have it then (he smiled) now you.. ask something...

( I smiled back ) well umm this is difficult, okay here's goes one , have you ever been in love ?

(He opened his eyes) no... I don't think so...

You don't think so ?

No... well I'm not sure how that kind of love is supposed to feel...

Ohhh ok ( I smiled ) now you're turn

Hmmm... well are you in love...? Or have been in love?

( I stood still ) well I'm still not sure , but maybe ( I smiled and blush )

Oh I see... (he smiled) ur turn...

Ok umm , this may be uncomfortable but I just need to. Ask ( I laughed nervously) what do you feel for me ? ( I didn't want to make eye contact)

(I stared to blush I can feel my cheeks getting hot) well... I... think... I'm not sure... I know I feel comfortable with you but I'm not sure what it is... I'm sorry (he face down)

Well it's okay ( I grabbed his jaw to look at him ) you're turn ( I smiled)

Hmmm I hard one... what's the most uncomfortable thing in your life...?

Uncomfortable? Well I wouldn't say uncomfortable even tho sometimes people call me a freak it is uncomfortable but I don't really care but if we change that to the hardest thing in my life it would be not having parents...

I know that feeling... (he said sad)

Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't want to bring that up ...

It's ok Naruto... (he smiled and had his eyes full of tears) if we want to know each other we have to know this things...

I guess this should be the first thing... and not sex ... we are doing the things in different order tho...

About that ... like in all the times that we've been together, I wanted to know why you did it , not in a bad way ..

Actually it was your turn... (he chuckles ) you can ask that later ... (he smiled)

When you kissed me I felt like ... something was telling me I like it... and I just want to feel you... (he blush)

To feel me ? ( well I didn't expect that I was starting to blush)

I mean like... Well ... yeah... (he blush and look away)

What about the second time ?

It's not your turn... it's mine..

Oh I forgot ( I smiled) well then what could be you're next question?

How come you didn't tell me to stop?

( god I started to blush so much ) well because I did like it ( I blushed and looked away well this is embarrassing)

Really? (He blushed and smiled)

Well... umm yeah pretty much ...( I was. Blushing so much )

That's good I guess... your turn...

Well I was already asking but it wasn't my turn ( I laughed) so the second time , why did you do it ?

(He look at him and blush) I think... I... I... (I can't say it!) I... well I... (fuck) I... like you... (he whispered)

( I was shocked my cheeks started to get hot I was blushing so much ! ) you do ? ( my heart was pumping really really fast I felt happy I couldn't stop blushing and smiling)

(I grab my shirt and started blushing my white skin is now red...) I ... I do... (he blush even more)

Really? ( I felt so happy I just leaned towards and gave him a hug )

That makes you happy?

Yes

Well so I'm happy too... (he smiled)

( I smiled back at him ) well now it's you're turn ( blushing)

Hmm... don't you feel bad like... embarrassed when I touch you? (He blush)

Well ... there's almost no time to think ( I blushed)

(He blushed) am I hard to you?

Hard?

(Fuck!) I meant rude...

Rude ? Not really...

Oh shit am I confusing you..:

A little yeah ( I laughed)

I'm sorry... I don't know how to explain... forget it... your turn...

Ok ... umm. Have you ever gotten jealous and if you did with who ?

Not really... well not yet... (he blush)

Not yet ? ( I smiled ) you're turn

Well I just discovered what I feel so... I haven't think about it... (he smiled) hmmm this is getting hard... have you been with someone else?

Not really... ( I blushed)

Oh (he blush)

( I looked at him and blushed)

Well... your turn... (I was blushing)

Ok umm what are you thinking right now , idk what to ask...( I laughed nervously)

(He laughed nervously) that you are different than what I thought you were...

How different? ( I was actually shocked i don't know why )

I thought you were just ... an annoying person... (he look away) you are not...

Annoying person ... sometimes even myself thinks that ( I laughed) well good think that you don't think that anymore ( I smiled ) well its you're turn now

(He smiled) how come... that you are so happy and you don't care nothing about what people can think or say)

?

Well sometimes you got to use people's words to actually make you stronger... but if they see that you don't care what they think or say they'll stop eventually because they get tired or saying things and seeing that it doesn't do any effect on me ... you know , you don't always have to believe what people say ( I smiled)

Hmm ... (he smiled) your turn..

So the other day , shikamaru told me you where staring at us and when I looked back you looked really mad , why where you mad ?

(He got still) I wasn't mad...

You weren't? ( he totally was ! It was so obvious!) oh well I thought wrong then ( I laughed nervously) you're turn ...

Naruto... (he whispered)

What happened? ( I just looked at him )

Sometimes... I won't be able to be this person I am right... please don't feel bad about it... (he look down)

Why ? ( I looked at him confused)

I can't...

Oh ok ( if I think about there's no way he'll actually be like this ) you're turn

Hm... who is your best friend? Friends?

Well half of the class are friends with me soooo really hard choice ( I laughed nervously)

True... your turn...

Ok umm ummmm ummmm ... ok well the time at the restaurant, was it because it didn't finish in the school bathroom ( I laughed nervously and looked away)

(He wide open his eyes) huh?...

You mean if I did it because I didn't do anything at the school bathroom ?

Yeah I guess ... i don't know what I meant to be honest ( I laughed nervously)

(He chuckles) well no it wasn't for that... I just like to tease you and see how are you going to react... (he smiled)

( I laughed nervously ) so you like to see how I'm going to react ?

(He blush ) yes... that makes things exiting... (he blush even more and stand up to check the lasagna) it's ready... I'm going to serve you...

Oh ok ( well that was an answer i didn't expect that just made my cheeks get all red)

Here... I hope it taste good... and did a good job on this ... (he sat down to eat too)

( I grabbed the plate from his hand and put some food in my mouth it was so good ) this is really good!

Wonderful! (He smiled) now we know we can cook more often...

We just need to know how to make things , well I at least need to know ( I smiled )

I have some recipes my mother left... we can use them every time you like to come and cook(he keeps eating)

Sounds great ( I kept eating)

I hope you enjoy my company at least for now (he look at him)

I do enjoy your company ( I smiled)

(He smiled to that ) it's really good ...

It is ..( he usually doesn't smile , I just remember what temari told me that she knew something was going on it was because of the other mark and the way he smiled ) say sasuke, I now have two marks , when did you do the other one ?

(He laughed touching his neck) I don't remember that's why I was staring at you...

Oh really?( I laughed)

Temari said you have something in your neck so I thought it was the other one ... but when I turn around to see it was another... I'm sorry ... (he smiled)

It's okay ( I smiled )

When do you even do those marks ( I laughed)

I think it's when I bite you... (he said normally like if it was something totally normal)

( he acts so normal? Wait does he think biting is normal! What!) oh it must be that ...( I looked away quickly thinking how can he think that biting something like totally normal it just i don't even know what to consider a person who bites you while doing that )

What's wrong?

Something I said?...

( fuck ! Wait I meant fuck ! ) no you didn't say anything wrong ( thinking that biting is normal ! ) it's just that I'm just ( fuck I have to lie ) I just you know get nervous... that's all ( I smiled)

(He think I'm stupid) I... don't like people to think I'm stupid Naruto... (now he was serious)

( I stood still ... wtf do I say now ? He knows I'm lying! Fuckk !) well it's just that you know the biting thing ...( fuck I was fucking blushing) I was just thinking why you did it ( fuck I'm blushing even more !)

Is that a big deal? I'm not supposed to bite you? (He has no expression in his face)

( fuck well that didn't work !) that's not what I meant ( fuck!)

U don't like it?

( the worst part is that I do ! Fuck!) well yeah ( I whispered)

So nothing wrong there... (he keeps eating)

No ( yes ) nothing wrong...

Look Naruto I like people to be honest and if you don't like something even if you now I'll get mad just tell me... maybe I'll get angry but I'm gonna come here think about it and maybe change that... that's how things work with me...

Well thanks for telling me ... but at least for me I don't think there's nothing wrong , I mean you do like to do that , and well obviously I do to ... so why would there be a problem with that ...( fuck what did I just say )

Ok then... I just want things to be clear... I have a question Naruto... why did you choose me? There's a lot of people in the classroom...

Well I know it may sound weird I don't if it would sound weird ... but I just like how you act , something about you , made me like you ...( I. Blushed)

(He got still and started blushing looking at him) that's fine... (he whispered)

Do you got any more questions for me ? ( I smiled)

Do you? You haven't ask ...how can I say... personal questions... (I look at him)

If you want ...

If I want what?

Wait nvm ,, I got the wrong thing here ...( I laughed nervously) well now that I do get what you said , well my question is why are you serious in class most of the time you're serious?

I don't like people (he chuckles) you are funny Naruto...

I am ? ( wait what did I say ?)

Yes... you make me laugh with that thing... getting the question wrong...

Ohh that ( I laughed nervously) I don't know why I always get things wrong ( I whispered)

It's the way you are... like me I don't like people...

Why don't you ?

(The smiled he has got away) you can't trust anyone... people can change in a zip and destroy you... people lie... even the love ones...

( fuck I'm so stupid I brought that up again I didn't know what to say )

I didn't scared? Didn't I?

No you didn't ( I smiled)

Ok... (he gave him a small smile back)

( we both finished our food ) you know what we forgot to do ..

What? Dessert?

Yeah!

Well I can go buy some

What ? No it's okay some other time ( I smiled)

It's ok Naruto... I'll be back in a zip (he smiled and walk to her leaving room searching for something in a drawer... ) do you prefer cake or ice cream? Like sundae?

Sundae ... but are you sure?

Of course I am (he smiled and put in his pocket what he took from the drawer) I'll be back ok... you are in your home... (he smiled and stared walking out)

Just don't take long ...

I won't (he said from the door putting his shoes on)

I'm serious.. or I'll freak out and go out looking for you !

(He laughed) I'll be back Naruto... I have keys so don't open the door to anyone...

Ok .. plz don't take long

I told you I won't you fool (he smiled and walked out closing the door)

( I got up and went to wash the dishes ugh I don't like being in people houses alone I feel weird I finished washing the dishes and went to sit down again I put my head down , well I feel tired all of the sudden)

(15 minutes later I got home and open the door I took my shoes off and walk in...I saw Naruto in the living room he was in my couch and he has fall sleep... I walked close to him and wake him up) Naruto? Naruto?

( I just felt something near when I opened my eyes I didn't see who it was ) ahhh( and I let out a punch)

Ahh! (He just punch me on the face and now the sundae is all over the floor)

Omg sasuke! I'm so sorry I got scared !

I can see that (I put my hand on my eye) i know the feeling it's cuz we live alone (he smiled) well now we don't have dessert ( he look at the floor )

Omg I'm really sorry ! God I'm so stupid

Don't worry Naruto (he smiled) I have to change I have ice cream and whipped cream all over me (he stand up from the floor)

Where did I hit you ?

My eye (he said walking to a door that was close and open it to get in)

God I'm sorry !

Huh? What was that? Come here I can't hear you! (He screamed)

( I walked to where he was ) I said I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you ...

Oh don't worry (he look at him he was in his underwear) welcome to my room (he said )come in and sit

( he was on his underwear I mmmm just going to act Normal ) thanks for letting me In here ( I laughed nervously) you have a really nice room ...( I walked in and sat there trying not to look at him)

(I look at him and then turn around to keep looking for a clean clothes) thanks... my mother decorated for me... it's not a big boy room but it's ok...

Well it's really nice ...( he still doesn't have clothes $

It is right (he look at him and made a very sweet smile)

Yeah ( I blushed when I saw his sweet smile , I gave him a sweet smile as well)

In that drawer behind you open it (he point) you will find a wristband... look for it...

Ok ... ( I looked at the drawer behind me and started to look for the wristband,) found it

You can have it... if I treat you bad at school just look at it... and remember i like you...(he smiled)

( I blushed and smiled) thank you...

I know you will prefer to me treat you different there... but I can't... (he put some pants on) and that wristband it's important to me so you are too...

Really? ( I was shocked)

Sure... you are the only one who took time to know me better... the others they just talk about what happened an Itachi...

( but taking time to know him better was for today or ?) that's what I don't like about people, they can't live if they don't talk about something...

I know... they are annoying... they can't leave things... that's why I told you not to open the door to anyone... my neighbors are annoying and sometimes they wan to come in to see how I live now... (he sat in his bed shirtless)

It's like If they can't live if they don't know something new ...( he has a nice abdomen, duck snap out of it naruto... if he ever figures that you where looking at him he's will i don't know get uncomfortable...but I mean he does .. snap out of it !)

Yeah... they really are annoying... (he look at him) i promise i won't touch today... but if you keep looking at me in that way... I won't respond...

Huh? ( fuck ! )

You know what I mean (he look at him and crawled in his bed near to him so they're faces are close enough) stop looking at me with that blue eyes of yours...

( fuck he's really close I started to blush how come I always blush when he's really close ! I didn't know what to say I just wanted to kiss him but I couldn't... I kept making eye contact with him and my stupid eyes looked at his abdomen again ! Fuckkkk )

Oh Naruto... you are a bad boy... (he smiled)

I think you want to be punish... (he made a evil smile)

Punish ? ( I tried to look at him but my eyes where always looking at his abdomen! Fuck what happening to me !)

(He keeps looking at me and I promised not to touch him today... so I got close to his lips almost kissing them he close his eyes and I got away) yes punish...

( wtf jus happened god he has a really nice abs ! Snap out of it snap out of it ! ) what is the punish going to be like ( I said without thinking, then I realized what I just said ... fuck !)

Come here (he made a movement with his hand to Naruto will climb his bed)

( I went to where sasuke was I sat on his bed , can he put a shirt or something I can't stop looking at it , I tried to look and his eyes but his abs ! Just keep on gracing my attention)

So you won't stop... huh? I don't like to brake promises Naruto... but I think this time I will...(I got close to him and push him to be in top of him ) I think you want to be punish... (he gave him and evil smiled again)

Wait what ? ( fuck stop looking stop looking around looking stop looking stop looking!)

Like you heard... I'm gonna have to punish you... (I was on top of him and I grab his hands and got my face close to his)

( fuck ! He has my hands! ) and what's this punishment going to be like ?( wtf did I just say ?)

Huh? So you are interested... (he smiled and get of him and went to a drawer) I didn't thought you will like to know Naruto...

why not?( what was he getting?)

(I walked to the bed and put myself in top of him again and grab his hands to tied them up to my bed. He didn't notice what I just did until he tried to move)

( wait what did he do I looked up to my hands and they where tied up I tried to move them but no use)

You see.. I told you I was going to punish you..

And tying up my hands ?( I was still looking at my hands , well at least it wasn't my feet that would've been horrible I wouldn't be able to move )

(I got his shirt up to cover his eyes and i just let out his nose so he can breath and his mouth so I can kiss him)

( wait what ! ) I can't see anything...

That's the point you fool!

(I got close to his mouth so he can feel I'm close but I didn't kiss him)

( I can feel he's really close to my face , it gave my goosebumps, what's he doing he has never does this before )

(I started kissing his cheek and his neck to get to his abdomen and get his pants down and his boxers... I keep kissing him close to his manhood and I can see it's working he's getting exited and his breathing has changed)

( what is he doing ! My breathing was faster than ever ! I was getting exited , God and I can't see anything!)

(I bit his abdomen really close to his manhood that he let go out a moan that let me know that he is enjoying this... I went all way down and I stared licking his manhood before getting my mouth in his manhood)

( I felt as he put his mouth in my manhood , i let out a moan as my back archer from the bed my breathing was becoming fast )

(I keep moving my head up and down in his manhood while I took it with my hand and also move it... I kept doing that he was moaning really loud so I got my mouth out and I got on top of him) I'm sorry (I said to him for what I was about to do)

For what ?

(I put something in his mouth so he won't let loud moan out of his mouth) for this... (I went all the way down again I really want to go inside him but I know he can be in pain so I kept doing with my hand and my mouth, faster and faster while I touch my self with my free hand so I can feel too)

( wait what ! What did he put in my mouth ! ) sasuke ( I moaned as he kept moving his hand I tried not to moan but it was helpless my breathing became faster and faster )

(I kept doing what I was doing until I got my mouth out and move my hand faster and he finished. He was breathing fast so I close my eyes and keep touching myself so I can finished too and I did just a few minutes later then he did... I lay next to him and took the thing out of mouth to bite his lips and give him a kiss but he was still tied up and with the eyes cover)

( what just happened! I felt that he kissed me so I responded to his kiss )

(I got up from the bed and grab somethings to clean him... I started cleaning him I can see the wet towel is making his skin had goosebumps I haven't untied him and I haven't uncovered his eyes he's just there breathing fast as I keep touching his skin with the wet towel)

What is that ? ( I keep having goosebumps and my breathing was fast ... )

It's a towel... (I said and I untied him)

11:54 AM

( I felt as he untied me ... I moved my hands it kind of hurt he tied them really hard)

(I removed the shirt form his eyes and look at him I can stare at his eyes all day)

( when he removed my shirt from my eyes he just looked at me and I looked at him ... wait how was that even a punishment ?)

(I put my boxers on) that's going to let you some marks sorry...

What is ... ( I looked at my hands and it was red a little bit purple around my wrist) oh that ... it's okay ...

(I really like him) ok then... (I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my mouth)

( I grabbed my boxers and put them on ... I was looking at my hands ... what in the world just happened? I never thought this could happen)

(I finished cleaning myself and walk to the room) are you ok?

Yeah I'm okay ( I smiled ) are you ? ( god his abs ! )

I am actually (he smiled) I'm a bit tired that's all... look it's late... I don't want you to feel forced but you can stay here if you like... we can walk together to school tomorrow...

Really? I mean if it doesn't bother you , I can stay ? I don't like walking alone when it's late ( I laughed nervously)

Well let's say no more. You can stay here in my room I'll be in my parents room... (I smiled)

Thanks ( I smiled ) but you know I can always crash in the couch

It's fine if you stay here Naruto... just don't go to Itachi's room... you can look for me at my parents room... if you need something (he smiled)

Oh ok , thanks once again ( I smiled )

I'm going to let the door open so you'll know which one is the room(he got close to him and give him a kiss)

( I responded to his kiss passing my fingers through his hair ) I love you're hair , it's so soft ( I said between the kiss)

(He chuckles) thanks... (he blush)

You don't need to thank me for saying the truth ( I smiled)

Well we better some sleep... goodnight Naruto... (he walk out of the room) you know where to find me if you need something...

Ok goodnight sasuke ( I smiled before he left )


	4. Chapter 4

(I went my parents room I stood there watching inside i remembered I used to sleep here when they were kill so i won't feel alone it's been a long time since that... and i don't feel like going in... it's been like 15 minutes and I'm still at the door looking inside to the room)

( well I can't sleep but I can't make a big deal it's only been 15 minutes I looked out out the window and I suddenly see someone looking at me ... I was really scared...) sasuke...( I can't even scream ! Who the hell is that !)

(I heard Naruto calling my name, I walk to the room) Naruto?

( I was froze looking out the window, who the hell was that !)

Naruto? What's wrong? (I walked next to him)

( I wanted to respond but I didn't know what to say I finally could speak) there was someone out the window...

The window? (I looked at the window there was nothing there)

Are u sure?

Yes I'm sure ... he had he like some kind of sharingan not like the ones you have ...

Sha.. sharingan? (I got out of the room running out of my house)

( where the hell did he go ? (I felt like if someone was right next to me when I turned around it was the same person who was out the window) sas! ( he grabbed my neck I couldn't even speak! He was choking me ! I tried to get his hand of my neck but it was no use I feel that in a couple of minutes I wouldn't be able to breathe I started to loose my strength until I just felt that he pushed to the floor I was trying to catch my breath I tried getting up but he grabbed my hair and pulled it he hit my head with something) let me go! ( I tried to get his hand of my hair he was way stronger I couldn't do anything)

Naruto I couldn't find no one are you sure...(I walked in to the room and there he was I felt in shock he has Naruto's hair in his hands and I couldn't move)

Sasuke... ( I felt weak I couldn't move the guy pulled me up and put a kunai in my neck I tried not to move I saw that sasuke wa in shock)

Big.. brother... (I finally said. I couldn't move just like that time)

Well look how much you've grown sasuke I can still see you're weak ( he said )

What are you doing here? (I finally said with anger in my voice)

Well you see the akatsuki are after something, but I didn't expect to find it here ... ( he said )

Let him go Itachi! He has nothing to do with you and I... (I order him to let Naruto go)

Well how can I let go that thing we are after ... ( he lifted narutos shirt ) you see that seal ( he pointed at narutos stomach)

(I look at Naruto's abdomen I have sent that but I thought it wasn't important) you will have to fight me before you take him... I won't let you take him away (I said and I activated my chidori)

You're still so stubborn... ( I made eye contact with him and activated my tsukuyomi)

(He stared having that images again of Itachi killing everyone his parents his family... all Uchiha clan. He was screaming and crying... Powerless and weak)

I'll be taking the nine tails ( itachi said ) sasuke! ( I was so weak I couldn't even walk properly!)

(He set me free from the tsukuyomi but I couldn't move) Itachi... don't take him... (I said as I tried to move but it was worthless I couldn't I was weak)

You where always to weak ( itachi said ) ( I tried to make him let me go out he stabbed my shoulder) ahhhhhh ( screamed in pain )

Itachi! (Sasuke scream and activated his chidori again running towards him and attacking him)

( I moved just in time he ended up hurting the nine tails lucky he only made a scratch in his arm ) sasuke you're still slow( itachi said )( I was bleeding I let out a scream of pain but thankfully it was only scratch)

( he would of let me without an arm )

Itachi! Please stop! (I beg) why? Why are you doing this ? Please stop!

We want the nine tails ...( itachi said) ( I looked at sasuke almost fainting) sa-sasuke...( itachi looked at him and pulled his hair and gave sasuke and evil smile)

Don't please... (I was afraid he is going to use his Tsukuyomi on me again)

(He was pulling my hair I grab his hand and try to make him let me go)

( I let him go them pointed a kunai to the nine tails neck almost cutting his neck)

(I was fainting) please stop! (I said before I fainted)

You better let him go! (Itachi said he was with jiraiya) put the boy down! (Jiraiya said)

And why would I do that ? ( I pressed the kunai more I made a hand sighed for them everything was going to be blurry but mode me it wasn't I went out the window with the nine tails and took him )

(Jiraiya and Kakashi made a fast move and took Naruto's off his hands in a wild fight. Itachi didn't have any other option to go and let him go )

(I woke up next morning I was at the hospital... I look around and I saw Naruto in the bed next to me he looks bad... I hurt his arm and big brother his neck... I'm too weak)

( I woke up , I was at the hospital, I was still shocked, who was that ? How did I even get here I looked to the side and saw I think it was sasuke I see blurry) sa-sasuke?

(I heard Naruto's voice but I feel really bad about all this that I did like I didn't hear him)

( I don't think it's him he just ignored it then someone knocked at the door)

Naruto? (Shikamaru said)

Shikamaru? ( I tried to look at who it was but I still see. Blurry)

How you feeling? (He asked)

I'm okay ... I just can't see that well that all ... is that sasuke in the other bed ( I whispered to him only for him to be able to hear)

Yes... he is (he whispered)

Is he awake ( I whispered)

Yes... he's looking at the window...

Why?

Cuase it said his name but he didn't turn around ( I whispered)

Hmmm well idk what to say... what me to ask him something (he whispered)

Sure ... just ask him if he's alright( I whispered)

Ok... Sasuke? (Shikamaru look at him...) how you feeling? (Sasuke just move to give them his back) well I guess that means you are fine...

Sa-sasuke it wasn't you're fault ... just talk to us ...

(Sasuke didn't look at them he grab the blanket and put it in his mouth to not let his cry out loud) his not fine Naruto...( Shikamaru whispered)

Try to talk to him ...( I whispered) sasuke why are you doing this ... just talk to us ...

Naruto... I think he's crying... (he whispered) we better leave him...

But ... it wasn't his fault ( whispered)

Well... give him time... (he look at him and then to Sasuke)  
I see you are better... (Kakashi said in the door)

Yeah I guess ...

Good ... how about you Sasuke? (He walk into the room ) don't worry Sasuke... his not here or nearby... (he said)

Well... Naruto you can go home tomorrow and Sasuke you too... (he said )

Oh ok ... kakashi how did we ended up here ?

Well Jiraiya and I save you guys... it was a big fight but I'm glad you guys are ok...

Yeah I'm glad we're both okay ...( if sasuke doesn't talk to me anymore I don't know what I'll do anymore he can come. Back anytime ... but why me why was he so interested in the nine tales )

Well Shikamaru let's go we have to let them rest (he took Shikamarus arm and pull him out) bye Naruto! (Shikamaru screamed)

Bye!

(I can't live like this he keeps coming to my life and putting those images in my head... I can't with this anymore)

Sasuke are you okay ?

I'm weak Naruto... (I finally said)

What ? No you're not ...( was he like talking about physical weak like can't fight because he can so I do t get why would he say he's weak)

I am... not just my strength but also my mind...

Why would you say that ?

He keeps showing me that images...

What images ?

Big brother... killing everyone...

What ! Why would he do that

I would like to know that... we told me I have to be stronger in order to kill him... I'm to weak...

You're not weak sasuke...

You're probably the strongest person I know ...

(He laughed) yes sure...

I'm not kidding ( I laughed)

I'm sorry I hurt you...

It was just a scratch...

I could be worst... but I wasn't fast enough to hit him...

You know he put me in front of him when he was walking out ... so it would of hit him and also me ...

I have to leave this place... it's killing me be here! (He got up from the bed)

Where are you going ?( I sat down )

I have to get stronger Naruto...

Sasuke you're already strong !

( don't tell me his going with him )

I'm not! He almost kill you! And he could kill me !

But he didn't!

He will be back...

How can you even be so sure about that ... why would he even come back ...

He wants you.. I'm not sure why...

Wait what ? ( I looked at him confused)

I don't know... he said they want you...

Now it's they ? Who is they ?

Well this is a little confusing...

I know it is... I think... I have to go...

Where ?

I don't know... I'm sorry...

You're sorry for what ? Sasuke you're confusing me ...

I have to leave...

You mean like home ? Or out of the village?

( I walk to his bed and I stood in front of him) I'm sorry... (I gave him a kiss and started walking out)

( where is he going , he was out of the room already I tried to get up went to the door he wasn't there I went to go see the window he was walking I need to go ... I was walking out trying for them not to see. Me I went home and changed I started to walk by the only way out of the village) sasuke? What are you doing here

Naruto? ... I have to go... I told you...

But where ?

Orachimaru...

Why would you ever want to go with him ! He's not going to help you in anything! ( my eyes where full of tears)

What am I supposed to do Naruto? Stay here let him get back and kill us?

I don't have nothing here... what else can I lose I go or stay?

You really jus said you have nothing here ! ( did he just forgot about everything!)

Tell me one reason Naruto to stay here! Just one! (He screamed )

Because I need you to stay ! I need you here ! ( tears started to come out of my eyes ) I don't know how but I fell in love ( I whispered)

(My body was in shock when he said he loves me... I looked at him and my eyes were full of tears, someone is really in love of me... I walk to him and hug him)

( I hugged him back ) please don't leave me ... ( I started to cry )

I won't... (his words make me stay... I can't leave him I think I might be falling in love too...)

( I hugged him more ) thank you...


	5. Chapter 5

He will comeback you know that... (I said as I keep hugging him)

I don't care as long as you're here with me ( I kept hugging him ) I don't know why , he even wants to come back ...

I don't know either... (I let him go) I can't protect you... he's stronger than I am...

Wait how did he know I was at you're house ?

(Idk why I started laughing)

What's so funny? ( I looked at him confused)

I hope he didn't see us (he blushed)

Omg ...

Maybe... his not that bad... (I want to think that)

Yeah maybe he's not , for all we know maybe he's just being forced...

Now... but before that he wasn't../

You never know that sasuke ( i looked at him )

I don't know what to think anymore...

Lets go back ( I smiled)

Where? (I look at him)

Idk ... eat ?

That sounds good... (I smiled. And we walk to a restaurant to have some food) this looks like a good place..

Yeah , first time here ...

For me yes... you?

For me yes as well..

Well let's try the food hopefully it won't taste bad

Yeah ... well the place looks nice !

(We sat down and we take a look to the menu) well I'll have some... sushi? How about you?

Well I was thinking of the same thing ( I laughed)

It's delicious (he smiled) don't you think they will look for us?

Yeah maybe... but they won't find us here ( I smiled)

I guess... shikamaru he's a good friend?

Yeah he is , you should try someday to try to talk to him ... sasuke don't move ...

What happened ? (He whispered)

It jiraiya ... think he's looking for us ( I whispered)

Not him... he's so weird...

He's not weird he's just a perv ...

Same thing Naruto... please tell me he hasn't see us?

No ... sasuke are you ready to make a run for it ?

What? (He look at him confused)

He saw us !

Run! (I took his hand and stared running with him)

( we started running really fast ) I don't see him anymore...

(I started laughing) I have never done this before... it's so funny...

( I laughed with him fuck he's there I covered sasuke mouth so he wouldn't laugh) shhh ( I pointed to where we was ...

Fuck... he saw us(I whispered)

Right now ? ( I whispered)

No before...

Well no duh that's why we started running! ( I whispered )

Don't make me laugh Naruto! (I whispered)

I'm not making you laugh! ( I whispered)

Yes you are! (I said)

Just shush...

How am I making you laugh( I whispered until I covered my mouth trying not to laugh because of jiraiyas face)

Shush Naruto... (I cover his mouth)

Why are you guys hiding here (Jiraiya was behind us)

( we both looked back at the same time )

Hiding us! No... (I tried not to scream when he scared us)

We weren't hiding ... ( I looked at Sasuke and turned around trying not to laugh)

(I hit Naruto with my elbow so he won't laugh at my face)

So what are you guys looking at(Jiraiya said)

( I really didn't want to laugh!)

We weren't looking at anything ( I said trying not to laugh )

(I gave Naruto a killing look )

You guys are acting weird ( Jiraiya said)

( I was about to laugh when I saw sasuke looking at me like if he was about to kill me my joy went away and I got scared ) how are we acting weird?

(Jiraiya sat down in front of us) hmmm... (he look at us and I look at Naruto with a face saying wtf is he doing?)

( i looked at sasuke saying does it look like I know wtf he's doing ) what happened Pervy sage ?

(I couldn't resist and I laugh when Naruto call him that way)

( I hit sasuke with my elbow so he could stop ) so what happened?

(I cover my mouth trying not to laugh)

Stop calling me that... I'm not a perv (he said)

Oh really you're not a perv then what about you stalking woman in the bathroom pervy -sage huh?

(Sasuke started laughing trying so hard not to make it loud and Jiraiya just look at him it was actually the first time tell heard him laugh)

( sasuke! Calm down! Ugh this kid ! I just looked at him )

I'm sorry... (he cover his mouth trying not to laugh more)

Hmmm... you are supposed to be at the hospital don't you guys? (Jiraiya said)

No ... no ummm. They let us go , right sasuke!

Yes... (he said with a bit a laugh)

( ugh his kid! ) so that was everything you wanted to ask , pervy sage ?

(Sasuke face down covering his face)

Yes that was all../ I can see you guys are busy here (he look at them making his eyes small)

( when he did that face i covered my mouth trying it to laugh) busy ? ( I said trying not laugh ) I don't get it ...

Hmmmm (he keep looking at them like that) what are you guys up to?

( we both looked at the same time then looked at pervy sage ) I don't get you're question?

Ok.. ok... I'll go... (he stands up and started walking away)

Wtf is wrong with him? (I look at Naruto) I told you he is weird...

Shhhhh he might hear you ! And I didn't get his question...

He won't hear me he just go... he is weird... and I think he thought we are planning something...

Like what?

You tell me I don't know him that well

All I can tell you is that he's a pervert good person but he's a pervert

(I laugh) really you make me laugh a lot...

Well you where making me laugh with the face you put when you where scared ( I looked at him he gave me a killer glare )

I wasn't scared Naruto../

Then why you put that face .? Just nvm ... oh my god ! Oh my god! We forgot to pay !

What now? We should be back and pay... I mean we can pass running and throw the money (he smiled almost laughing)

If we do that anybody can get the money or what about if we hit someone on the face ( I laughed)

Why would you want to hit someone on the face Naruto? (Laugh)

No Sasuke I meant if we throw the money and it hits someone on the face ...( I laughed)

Oh... (he started laughing) in sorry i must have hit my head yesterday (he laughed)

( I laughed with him until I saw someone looking) sasuke do you see the person over there?

(I turn around to see who it was)

Akatsuki... (I whispered)

Who? ( I whispered)

Itachi must be with them...

Wait what ? What are they doing here?

I told you... they are looking for you...

What do we do ?

Let's go...

Where ?

Back to the village... let's find Kakashi...

Ok ... ( we stand up and started walking)

(We kept walking I want to run and find Itachi but I said to Naruto i won't leave him... I was facing down all way to the village)

( I turned around and there was sasuke brother! I freaked out , he was watching us not so far away)

(I keep waking facing down i really want to find him... and part of me wants him back... and for other I just want to kill him)

( sasuke didn't even noticed I stoped walking I couldn't move )

Naruto? (I looked at him)

What's wrong?

We have to hurry up and go with kakashi!

Why? (I looked at him confused)

Their close ...

The one we saw? We left him back there...

No not just him ... c'mon lets go ...

He's here? (I look at him and stared looking around)

Sasuke it's just better if we go now , when I say not just him it's because it's not just him ...

(I look to the side and I saw him there just watching us) big brother ...(he whispered)

Sasuke...( ahh the seal is burning) sasuke the seal it's burning!

(I look at Naruto and grab his arm and put it around my shoulders... I really wanted to go and talk to him... make him come back... ) let's go Naruto... (i said looking at my big brother he's just there watching us)

( we started walking to where kakashi was we got there and knocked on the door )

(I heard knocking at my door when I open I saw Naruto and Sasuke) what happened? (I said and let them go in)

Ahh ( I held my hand in the seal it was burning so much )

(I took Naruto and put it in the table to see his seal) I'll take care of this... don't worry Naruto...

Please take care of him (Sasuke said and went out of the house looking for his brother)

Kakashi I saw him but some other kind of seal ...

This will help you and you will feel better now...

Thanks ... I need to go find sasuke I don't know why I think he went after him ... they are in the village, I have to go now thanks again...( I walked out the door and went to look for sasuke)

I- Itachi? (I said when i found him)

What are you doing here? ( I looked at sasuke with no expression in my face)

(I wanted to talk but no words come out of my mouth i just kept staring at him)

( I saw the nine tails kid and in a blink of an eye I left sasuke)

Itachi! (I screamed and started running to get him)

Stay out of sasuke ( itachi said ) ( was that sasuke screaming ?)

Itachi you don't have to do this! Come back! (He screamed running to get him)

Stay out of it ( itachi said again ) ( I keep hearing him where the hell is he ?)

Itachi! Stop! Please!

( i heard him again, I turned around and sasuke brother was there he gave me a punch in the stomach..) I said to stay out of it sasuke ( itachi said while looking at sasuke)

(Sasuke run even faster and hit Itachi on his face) you don't have to do this Itachi! (Sasuke said after hitting him)

You still don't get it do you ? ( and hit sasuke even harder) when people say to stay out of it , listen to them ( and kicked his stomach)

Ahh (he left me without air when he hit my stomach) s- stop... (he say trying to get up)

( I kicked sasuke in the face with my knee ) stay out of it sasuke the nine tails is going to go with us ... ( itachi said ) I tried to get up but he kicked my face with his knee and grabbed my hair and started pulling me )

LEAVE HIM ! (Sasuke said and run to hit Itachi in his face again)

Fuck sasuke stay out it ! ( I hit his face really hard that he fell I started to drag the nine tails ) let me go ! ( I said trying to get his hands of my hair ) not you to ! ( I kicked his face so he would pass out )

Itachi... (Sasuke said cleaning the blood coming out of his mouth) I told you to leave him alone! (He run faster and hit Itachi so hard that he let go Naruto and fell... ) Naruto... (I grab him and started running with him in my shoulders)

( fuck ! I ended up in front of them I hit sasuke in his face and two hits in the stomach and took the nine tails again)

Ahh! (He said as Itachi hit him and tried to stand up again) leave him alone Itachi! (Scream and hit him again!)

I swear if you do that again I'm going to kill this kid ! ( I punched him grabbed the nine tails and hit his head and looked at sasuke gave him a evil smile) lets see what he's good for ( and started walking with him )

(Itachi stared walking away from me but I run faster and grab his hair and pull him to later hit him in his stomach and face. I took Naruto in my arms and stated running with my... we need to find Kakashi now!)

Sasuke!( I ended up again infront of them I gave him a really hard kick in the stomach took the nine tails and went running to the woods almost leaving the village)( I started to wake up I kicked him in stomach and face tried to run but he pulled my feet and kept hitting my face merciless I felt went he picked me up and started to run away from the village)

(I got up and stared running he can't take Naruto... this is my fault for go find him... I saw him and run even faster I got next to him and hit him really hard he fell and I keep hitting him I can see blood coming out of his face staying on my hands. I kick his stomach a couple of times and run take Naruto and move fast so he can't reach us anymore)

( I opened my eye a and saw sasuke) sasuke?

Shut up Naruto he can hear us... we need to find Kakashi or Jiraiya now! (I keep running with him in my arms)

( I was running after them until I was. Able to see them I jumped in a tree then jumped on top of them making them fall ) I said I was going to kill him ( I got a kunai and threw it at his chest ) (I let out a scream of pain ) I told you sasuke! ( I started to punch and kick him until I saw him weak enough not to go after them I grabbed the nine tails and got out of the village)

Stop there Itachi! (Kakashi and Jiraiya said) let Naruto go now... we don't want to fight just put him down...

( i made a hand sigh and made multiple water clones and started running while the clones stayed there and fighting I got to the akatsuki hidden place)

(I took strength out of nowhere and run to them I saw Kakashi and and Jiraiya fighting and keep running until I got to a place a bit that and I heard Itachi talking to Naruto saying he would take out his nine tales. I got inside and I saw them I run to them and hit Itachi with all my strength making a chidori and a fire ball jutsu. I hit him really fast until I left him in the floor really week... I took Naruto in my arms again and whispered to my brother "I'm sorry big brother u can't take him" I started running fast and fast until I saw Kakashi and Jiraiya then all started getting blank and I fainted)


	6. Chapter 6

( I woke up in a second we where being taken to the hospital then closed my eyes again feeling like I was going to die )

(I woke up and I have badges all over my arm and my legs even my head witch it hurts a lot... I don't remember what happened or how I got to this place)

( I woke up everything was all weird

How you feeling? (Shikamaru said next to him choji)

I don't now ... how did I get here?

Kakashi and Jiraiya...

Only them ?

Well they had Sasuke too... we don't know what happened there...

What ? I just remember being hit all the time ...

Yeah well you look bad (choji said)

Really bad ?( I wonder how sasuke is doing)

Kind of... you have a wound in your chest

Really?!

And a lot of bruises all over you(Shikamaru said)

Oh god ... what happened? Do you know how sasukes doing?

He's in other room... (Shikamaru said) the smug doesn't want any visitors (Choji said)

Choji don't call him that ...

Don't listen to him (Shikamaru said) maybe you can visit him when you can get up...

Yeah I can go visit him today I mean someone can help me go ...

I will(Shikamaru said) choji just go home (he laughed nervously)

( everything hurted shikamaru helped me up and got to sasukes room we knocked on the door)

Go away (Sasuke said ) I told you he doesn't want visitors (choji said passing behind them)

Choji !

Ok ok I'm leaving! (He stared walking)

Sasuke? Are you okay ?

Go away Naruto...

Are you sure you want to go inside (Shikamaru asked)

Why do you want me to go away ? I'm sorry for getting you in all this problems ...( my eyes where full of tears)

It wasn't your fault Naruto it was mine cuz I thought I could talk to him... and he just hurt you... (he saw Naruto and Shikamaru at the door standing) what is he doing here?

Shikamaru can you wait outside?

Of course... (he took Naruto to a chair next to Sasuke's bed and went outside)

It wasn't you're fault sasuke... do you remember what happened?

I do Naruto and that's the worst part...

Wait what happened is it really bad ?

I'm sorry I put you through that situation... (he wasn't looking at Naruto)

What happened sasuke?

I'm... I'm.. so-rry (he tried hard not to cry)

Sasuke just tell me what happened...( I'm getting freaked out)

I think it's better if you don't remember what happened back there...

I think it would be better to know then to keep living thinking about what would've happened there ... can you just tell me , it can't be that bad ...

Itachi... he... was ra.. rapping you... (he stared crying)

I'm sorry Naruto...

I'm really sorry (he covered his face while crying)

He was ... rapping me ? But why ? Why ?

I think he did it to punish me... cuz I was hitting him... (I can't look at him)

When did that happened?

Does that matter now Naruto!

No it doesn't ... I don't know what to do ! Or how to react ! You just told me I've been rapped by him ... ( tears started to get out of my eyes)

I'm sorry...

It's not you're fault sasuke... are you the only one that saw that ...

Yes...

I don't know how to react...

I'm so sorry Naruto... at least you don't remember...

I thought he only wanted the nine tails...

Naruto I don't know why he did it ... but at least you can't remember what happened

I think it would be worse if I remembered... Is he ... still alive ?

I don't know if I kill him...

Oh ... I don't even remember how I got here...

Kakashi and Jiraiya I found them and then I fainted...

I'm sorry for putting you through this ...

Please Naruto stop saying that...?it was my fault... I thought he can change and things would be better

It's not you're fault for trying to make things better... you wanted him to be like he used too it's not you're fault...

Well neither is your Naruto

I don't know what to say ...

It's not our fault...

( my eyes where full of tears)

I hope he's not back ever again...

I hope that too ( i lay my head in his chest )

(I can't even touch him I feel so bad about what happened and he is here laying on my chest)

Naruto? (The door open and it was Shikamaru )

What happened?

The nurse is looking for you...I'm sorry for interrupting (he said when he saw Naruto laying in Sasuke's chest)

( I felt like crying he didn't even did something like touch my hair or anything) what does she want ?

Something about medicine... want me to bring the medicine here for you...

( I looked at sasuke wanting to cry )

What... (he said )

Nothing... ( I looked at shikamaru almost crying) I'll go back to my room...( i said in a sad voice)

Ok Naruto... let me help you... (he walk next to him and help him to get back) are you ok Naruto?

Yeah I'm okay ( wanting not to cry) I'm just not feeling well that's it ...

He's hard with you...

Are you sure you have feelings for him... I mean I don't think he has any...

I'm sure ... it's just that I just found out of something that it ( whispered to him not wanting anyone to hear)

What is it? (He said whispering too)

Just don't tell anyone... ( I whispered)

You know I won't Naruto

I know ( my eyes where full of tears ) I just found out that I was rapped ( I whispered only for him to hear) (tears started to come out of my eyes)

What? Did he... he did rapped you?

No shikamaru...it wasn't him ... it was his brother ( I whispered for only him to hear)

What... no what!

Are you sure?

He told me he saw him do that while i was unconscious ( I whispered) don't speak loud...

Maybe he saw wrong Naruto... (he whispered)

How can you see wrong , when you see you're brother rapping someone else ( I whispered)

Well I was hit too Naruto../ he got here unconscious just like you... maybe he saw wrong full of anger and jealousy...

Jealousy ?

You know he's brothers it's stronger and he took you away a lot of time as I heard... maybe he saw wrong...

What about the pain I feel ?

In the body? He hit you? And stab something in your chest ... that can be the pain or you mean...

You know what I mean ...

Well haven't you been with Uchiha...? That can be the pain...

No I haven't been with him ... the last time was well you know you even did the funny smile...

Oh... oh Naruto! You are a perv! (He laughed)

What how ( i laughed)

You know how! Where did you guys did it?

I mean ... (he laughed) we were all there

I know ( I laughed) it was the bathroom ( I laughed)

What? Omg! (He laughed) I can't believe it...

You perv!

Well it started when we where sitting down ( i laughed even more)

What! Noo please don't tell me (he laughed) now i just remember the other day at the school bathroom (he laughed nervously)

But I still can't believe non of you guys noticed...( I laughed)

Well I was with Temari so I didn't look at u guys... Naruto... does he has feelings for you?

Well last time I went to his house , he said he did ...

Like love you?

Not love ...

You know something Naruto../ I haven't been with Temari...

Really?

She doesn't want... but sometimes she acts like she does and then she just leave me there wanting more...

You know I thought you guys did ... wait has anyone in the class been with anyone else

Like dating?

No like you know what I mean

(He laughed) how am I supposed to know that !

I know they are couples but I don't know anything else

Really who are the couples?

Well mmmm ... Ino y Sai...

Lee and Tenten

That's it ?

Mm let me think Naruto

Ok

I think Choji is in love but I'm not sure if they are dating yet

Ohhh

Well Hinata is in love with you

Well i didn't know that ...

Well she is kind of shy but yes she is and well Sakura we all know she's in love with uchiha

Well yeah ... that's obvious

kiba is dating Tamaki

Mm

And I think that's all

Cuz karui I'm not sure she is dating choji

Idk either

He just talk about food

Yeahh... all the time

Just give time to Uchiha he is weird... he'll be back

I hope ...

He will Naruto... just take time...

How much ...he probably feels disgusted when he sees me

Don't think that... maybe he feels guilty

But why ?

Kakashi and Jiraiya were talking they say he went after his brother and you went after him

Really?

That's what they said... you don't remember anything at all?

I just remember being dragged to some kind cave and being tied up ... I can try to remember but I just can't seem to get anything...

Hmm maybe they give you something? To forget?

Well I don't remember much , I know it can sound disgusting but I remember hearing fast breathing and moaning...

Oh... maybe Sasuke was right then... sorry Naruto...

(A knock in the door suddenly it opens) Naruto? (Sasuke at the door)

Sasuke? ( I looked at him )

Can we talk...?

Yeah sure ( I looked at shikamaru)

Well I better get going... get better Naruto I'll come tomorrow after school... bye uchiha (he stared walking out not after give Naruto a hug)

Bye shikamaru see you tomorrow... ( he walked out the door ) what happened sasuke?

Well he seems comfy with you (he said closing the door)

Comfy ?

Confortable...

I know what it means ,

So why you ask?

It's because you say you he seems comfy with me ...

He does doesn't he?

He can hug u and talk to you even make you laugh... (he sat next to Naruto)

I think he's just being friendly ( I looked at him )

Friendly... sure he is.

Sasuke are jealous? ( I looked at him )

No I'm not... Naruto I don't have time for jealousy...

I think he likes you...

What ? Why ...

You are so innocent... ( he got up an touch his cheek)

( I blushed and grabbed his hand and smiled at him )

I'm sorry Naruto... (he face down)

Sorry for what ?

Everything...

It's not you're fault...

It doesn't matter anymore... ( I hug him) Naruto can you get some space from Shikamaru (he whispered in his ear while he was hugging him)

( I hugged him back ) space ?

You know... don't hang out with him... like all time...

Well I can try ... why are you asking? ( was he really asking me this )

I told you... he likes you...

I don't think he does ... he is dating temari ...

Oh sure cuz if you date someone doesn't mean you can have feelings for both... (I look at his blue eyes)

What about being really friendly... ( I looked at him )

I don't think so... but if you say so...

Look Naruto he hugs you all time... who's here every time you wake up at the hospital?

It's him... and you say he doesn't feel nothing...

Ohh well I haven't thought about that ...

I told you so... you are so innocent...

( I looked at him ) well maybe I just wanted to think good ...

I guess ... (I kiss his

Lips

( I responded to his kiss and passed my fingers through his hair like always)

(We keep kissing when the door suddenly open) Naruto! Oh... I'm sooooo sorrryyyyy (Shikamaru was there all red looking at Sasuke and Naruto kissing)

Shikamaru! ( fuck )

I'm sooo sorry guys... (he look ashamed) I forgot to give you the food that I brought for you... and I came back to give it to you... (Sasuke look at Naruto with a I told you he has feelings)

Oh thanks shikamaru... ( I saw sasuke face and was thinking about it )

I'm sorry... (he said again) I'll put here ... I thought Sasuke was in his room I saw someone there and I thought... ugh I'm sorry ... (Sasuke rolled his eyes)

No it's okay... don't worry about , thanks for the food ...

I'll be back to my room. (Sasuke said and touch Naruto's hand to started walking out)

I'm soo sorry Naruto... (Shikamaru said again)

Shikamaru it's okay... wait you said you saw someone in sasukes room !

How did he look like!

Yes ... well I thought it was him... I told you guys...

Shikamaru how did he look like ! Please don't tell me it looked like him !

Well now that you say it... I guess he does..

(I went into my room and there he was standing) Itachi... what are you doing here? (Sasuke said)

Fuck ! No he can't be here !

Shikamaru go to his room

Sasuke? You're here too

Ok... I'll go right now... (he stared running)

Itachi stop this no sense thing...

I feel surprised you're here ... after you ruined the moment of fun I was having ( itachi said)

Ugh! You are disgusting! Why did you do that?

Well I've been wanting to do that since a long time ago ... but now that you stopped me I just feel like having more ( itachi said )

Wtf are you talking about Itachi...

Look Kakashi and Jiraiya are here so you better get away...

But how can I , thanks to you stopping me in the middle of the act left me wanting for more ( itachi said and gave him an evil smile )

You better leave him alone... he's with me now...

I'll do whatever to protect him...

Oh really... you may hear screaming from his room in any seconds ...

Well not screams ... but lets say he's not there anymore... ( the water clone made a puddle)

Wtf! (I stared running to Naruto room I saw Shikamaru at the floor unconscious and I stared running out of hospital looking for him)

(I saw Itachi running with him) Itachi stop!

No point... he's trapped in genjutsu he can't hear anything or do any kind of expression...

Itachi! (I hit him in the face as hard as I could)

Sasuke why don't you ever stop ! ( I hit him back even harder and took the nine tales to the same place I tied him up again blocking every exit and any way to get in I freed him from the genjutsu ) wtf ! Am I doing here! Let me go!

(I was trying to get up but he hit me really hard that I couldn't I felt like fainting again... I stand up and started walking as I could I have to get there...)

Let me goo ! ( he started to undress me ) stop wtf are you doing! Stop ! ( he tied my hands and feet I can't move ) you know last time sasuke stopped me in the middle of the act and left me wanting more !

(I got to the place and there's no way to get in I can hear Naruto screaming and I can open this damn thing! I use the last of my chakra and use my sharingan with my chidori and brake the damn rock that was blocking my way in)

( i let out a scream of pain and wanting him to stop as he was moaning letting his manhood inside me I was screaming like never I started to cry I was letting out big screams of pain every time he moved ) stop ! Let me go ! ( I said crying and screaming)

( I got inside and what i saw kill me... I fall in my knees feeling like I can't move. Naruto is crying of pain and Itachi is enjoying that terrible act... ) stop! (I said in a whisper)

Let me go ! ( I screamed and cry but he wouldn't stop I was crying so much ! But he doesn't stop ) let me goo !( I was screaming even more when he leaned towards me and started to lick from my neck and up I tried moving my hands it was no use ) stop !

I said stop! (Sasuke run toward him and hit him really hard he was on top of Itachi hitting him with all his strength this time he won't stop until he saw him weak and almost unconscious)

( I started crying I felt like I was going to have a heart attack why was he doing that ! I was screamed when I was crying trying to get out but idk what he tied my hands with )

Big brother I'm sorry ... (he stared chocking Itachi until he stop breathing so for this time he know he would never hurt Naruto again)

( I was still crying trying to untie myself I couldn't stop crying I feel like my eyes hurt from all the crying I kept trying to untie myself but I was hurting my hands more I let out screams when I was crying still not believing what happened)

(I got up and I saw Itachi's body dead... then I realized that Naruto was crying I went to him and pull his pants on...) Naruto... (I untied him )

Sasuke! ( I cried even more and hugged being scared I was crying so much i didn't want to let him go )

Naruto... he's dead... he won't hurt you again... (I hug him hard)

I didn't know what to do I tried for him not to do anything but I couldn't stop him ( I kept crying really bad and hugged him like never )

I know you tried... I know... (I took him in my arms and stared walking to the hospital village so they can check on him to see if he's ok) I'm sorry you had to pass for this Naruto...

( I kept crying not ever wanting to let him go I was still scared my heart was beating fast as I kept crying I hugged him really hard and kept crying)

(We were finally at the hospital and I told the nurse we need a doctor... they went for one and tried to take him away but he won't let go of me)

Sasuke I'm scared... ( I cried like never )

I'll go with you... but please let them check on you (Sasuke said)

Ok ... ( I said in a scared voice as I kept crying)

(We got into a room and they took Naruto clothes away to check all his body he was scared and ashamed but I was there holding his hands they gave him new clothes until they can wash his and put him in a new room... I don't have time to think I killed my big brother... I'm just worry about him)

( i kept crying being scared as I held sasuke hand hard )

Don't worry Naruto... all it's going to be ok...

( I looked at him I think I looked scared I kept crying and I hugged him once more )

(I hug him hard and the door opens) Naruto! (Shikamaru enters) oh god ! I'm sorry I couldn't do anything... he hit my head... (Sasuke just look at him and walk a bit away from Naruto, Shikamaru went close to Naruto and hug him)

( I looked at sasuke scared I kept crying I felt weird now )

I'm sorry Naruto (Shikamaru said)

It's ... its ... okay ... ( I felt like crying even more than I was right now )

I tried to help you... but I couldn't... (Shikamaru said)

I know ... ( I kept crying)

We better let him rest... (Sasuke said)

( I looked at sasuke with a face saying don't leave )

I'll be back tomorrow(Shikamaru said and left the room)

( I looked down at my hands they where all marked ) do they have showers here ( I feel dirty like I still have him there )

Yes... let me take you... (Sasuke said and took Naruto's hand)

( I grabbed sasukes hand and walked to the bathroom where they had showers )

Here Naruto take a shower I'll be right here... (he look at him)

Ok ... ( I started to get my clothes off and got in the shower I started crying as those images where stuck in my head I looked at my arms they where all mark my wrists were all purple, I felt like dying I sat on the floor of the shower and just let the water wet my hair and back while I was just sitting there crying)

Naruto... (the curtain was close but I can hear him crying and I feel bad about it)

Don't cry... please... all it's going to be ok...

You think so ? ( I keeps crying

I killed him... (he face the floor)

You ... killed ... him...( I was shocked)

I did... he's not going to bother you anymore...

Are you okay?

I am... (I was lying my big brother was a monster)

Are you sure ( I opened the curtains a little so I could see him )

Yes I am... (I look at him and I touch his cheek)

( I grabbed his hand and looked at him my eyes hurt from all the crying I just gave him a smile saying thank you for getting there in time )

(I look at his hands and I felt sad for all the marks my eyes were full of tears, I look at him and I touch his forehead with my fingers and gave him a smile while a tear gets out of my eyes)

( He made me blush in a time like this ...I cleaned the tear from his eye passing my fingers through his hair my eyes hurt from trying to keep he. Open )

Put your clothes Naruto and let's go to the room so you can rest)

Ok ... ( I shut Down the water and pulled my clothes so I could change there, I finished changing and we both walked into the room )

Have some rest Naruto I'll be right here next to you all night (I gave him a smiled)

Sasuke... do you think you can fit on the bed too , ( I didn't want to sleep alone )

I can hug you so we can fit (he said and climb to the bed )

That's sounds good ... ( he climbed to the bed and he lays down )

(Naruto fall sleep in a zip and I stared crying for him and because I killed my own brother... I hug Naruto hard and pull him even close to me trying not to wake him up with my crying)

( I just felt that sasuke pulled me closer I felt save with him so I don't know how I managed to put my head in his neck I. Felt really comfortable with him there after all of this knowing that his brother rapped me twice the only person I feel save with is with sasuke)

(I was crying so bad that tears fall in Naruto's face I clean him trying not to move him so much. I can't sleep I can see his face looking at me with no expression when I was killing him... maybe he didn't felt anything at that moment but I felt like my life was over... )

( I felt that something got in my face I could hear sasuke crying...well who wouldn't cry after killing... I to support him but idk how I felt bad ... if I never would've told shikamaru to go to sasukes room he wouldn't have seen that I was there when shikamaru opened the door we. Both freaked out ass we saw itachi right there looking at us the in less then a second he hit shikamaru head left him unconscious then I don't know where he went went I got up to check oh shikamaru I felt like if someone grabbed my neck I don't remember what happened next until waking up tied up and what happened next ...)

(He sighed and tried to move Naruto slowly so he can get up)

(I stand up and took my shoes to put them on when the door opened... it was him again)

Oh hey uchiha... how is he doing? ( I looked at him )

Shikamaru... all fine... what are you doing here?

Well ... I got worry about him .. ( shikamaru said ) ( wait what is shikamaru doing here at this time )

You don't have too... I'm here for him.. (Sasuke said )

Well ... yeah I know you are ... but something in me was telling to come and see him ( I looked at naruto) ( don't tell they are going to fight ore something)

I know you like him Shikamaru...

Huh? ( my body stood still as he said that )

It's obvious...

He's so innocent that's why he doesn't see it...

How is it obvious ? ( how was it obvious) ( wait no sasuke really ughhh no you got to be kidding wait did shikamaru just admit it )

You worry about him a lot.. you always look for him... you hug me all the time... and also you are here now... look Nara... i know you also like Temari... just be with her and leave Naruto...

( sasuke! Why are telling that to shikamaru) well yeah I know I'm with temari, but I've known naruto for the longest since we where little kids ... and it hard to stop liking someone when you liked them for that long ... do you have feelings for him ...

(I got still with his question) I like him...

So those are you're only feelings for him ...? ( really just that when naruto loves him ugh this uchiha guy ) ( did sasuke just told shikamaru!)

What don't tell me you love him...

( I got still when he said that I didn't even look at him )

Answer Shikamaru... do you love him?

Well ... I have known him for longer time ... but it doesn't matter because it's clearly he loves you ...

So I do love him... maybe if you quit been a coward you had tell him... and maybe just maybe he will feel the same way about you now... but you were a coward... even him is more brave and told me about his feelings...

Well I never thought he would actually have feelings for you ... it was a shocker, and believe it I was about to tell him that one day both of you guys got in trouble with kakashi then after that I was going to tell him in the hospital when I knew it was too late because he clearly had feelings for you ... do you even know how much he cares about you ?

Well I guess he cares like a normal person would care...

What a drag ... you guess he cares for you like a normal person would do ... then you don't even know him ...

Maybe I don't... that doesn't mean I won't know him... I didn't grow up with him... like you did... since when did you have feelings for him Nara?

Not long ago ... well it has been along time ago ...

Coward...

What a drag! Why can't you never have a. Normal conversation with people. Noo you need to find a way to insult them ... what a drag !

I'm not insulting you... in telling the truth

You wait this long to try to tell him... tell me is not a coward act...

It's not that uchiha , I didn't know how he was going to react... we have been best friends since we were little ... ( I looked at naruto and smiled )

You really love him... I can see that... and what now? Are you planning to tell him?

Well I can't just tell him , when I know he loves someone else ... ( I looked at him ) just don't hurt him , you'll never find anyone that is like naruto, no matter what happenes he always tries to make you feel better he really cares about people, and you don't find that , that easily...

I would like to tell you that I would let you free way... but I can't... I really like him... I know it's not love... but I like him a lot...

And I understand that ... ( even tho I really wanted him to say that ! What a drag!)

No you don't... cuz you do love him...

( I looked at him ) just take good care of him ( I said in a sad voice as I walked out of the room)

I can't promise that Nara... (I said before he left the room)

( why did sasuke say that I just leaned my head upwards to look at him I'll act like if I just woke up ) sasuke? What are you doing there?

Naruto... (I look at him then to the door Shikamaru has left) how you feeling?

I'm feeling better ... ( I gave him a tired smile so he can think I was sleeping)

That's good... (I walk next to him and touch his cheek)

( I grabbed his hand and just looked at him )

(I gave him a smile) why that look?

I feel save with you ( poor shikamaru if you think about it)

That makes me happy Naruto... (damn why I don't feel love like Shikamaru does... i wonder if Naruto would be happier with him)

( I smiled at him ) what are you doing up ? You couldn't sleep?

(I hate to lie) I was going to grab some water...

Oh , this late ?

Yes... I was thirsty...

Oh ok , did you bearly get up ? Or did you already go ?

(Shit now he's asking a lot of questions) I just get back...

Oh ok... ( god he's a terrible liar !)

It's almost 8 am ... want some breakfast?

Yeah , I would love some..( I smiled)

I'll be back ok... (i will ignore the bag of food that Nara bring to him)

Ok ( I lay again in the bed I couldn't believe shikamaru loves me)

( I went out of the room to the cafeteria to get some food)

Hello! (Shikamaru was at the door he saw Sasuke go out)

Ahh( fuck he scared me I gave a big jump) shikamaru? Oh hey

Hi! Sorry If I scared you (he smiled) I bring you some hot breakfast (he walk to him with a delicious breakfast)

( fuck ! Sasuke will get mad !) oh thanks ( I smiled) how come you're here so early?

I got up early to go clases... have you forgot about them (he smiled) I decide to pass and see how you doing (he smiled)

Oh really? Thanks ( I smiled)

I'm glad you look better today... school it's a drag! There's a lot of homework... (he laughed)

Yeah ! I really hate homework ( I laughed with him)

I know what a drag ( they were both laughing when Sasuke go into the room) well I see you already have food... (Sasuke said)

( I didn't know what to say ) well I need to go use the bathroom be right back ...

Ok... (Sasuke said and look with angry face at Shikamaru)

What a drag ! Why the Angry look uchiha ?

You are fast Nara... (he look at him serious)

Fast ? ( what a drag he's mad now )

Yes you don't lose time to make him happy...

I wonder if he would be happier with you...

Wait what? ( I said and and I looked at sasuke and shikamaru)

Naruto? (I look at him in shock)


	7. Chapter 7

What are you guys talking about ?

Nothing important Naruto... (Sasuke said Shikamaru was just there without saying anything)

Nothing Important ... what about if I ask shikamaru, is he going to tell me the same thing ? Shikamaru what where you guys talking about ?

(Shikamaru face down he can't lie to Naruto)

What a drag... I can't lie to you Naruto... (Sasuke look at him) the truth is that I have feelings for you... (he was facing down and Sasuke just looked at him)

Wait what ? ( my body froze even tho I already knew )

I'm sorry I was a coward and I didn't tell you before... (he look ashamed)

( I looked at sasuke then to shikamaru)

I'm sorry Naruto (Shikamaru said)

But sorry for what ? ( I said nervously)

I should've told you before...

But how? How did you knew you had feelings for me ?

It was long time ago... we had like 9 or so... I was afraid to tell you and you would reject me... (Sasuke just look at Naruto and the Shikamaru)

9 ? ( that early ) well I never really thought you would have feelings for me ... ( I looked at sasuke then at him )

I didn't knew how to tell you... I tried to show my feelings but... you never saw them (he laughed)

I didn't? ( I laughed nervously)

No you didn't (he look at him and smiled)

( for the first time his smiling was making me blush bunk tried not to because sasuke was there )

(I look at Naruto he was blushing and I felt jealous but I didn't say anything)

I really have feelings for you Naruto... and I had always have them...

( I just looked at him I didn't know what to say ,now both of them make me feel weird now wtf is gong on?)

I hope you don't quite talking to me... (shikamaru look at him and smiled)

I won't ... ( I smiled back )

Naruto... (he look at him walk to him and took his hands... Sasuke got still but he didn't move) I want you to know that I love you so much... I would do anything for you to be happy... (he smiled at him)

You love me ? ( I was so fucking shocked)

I do... with all my heart... (Shikamaru blushed and keep holding Naruto's hands)

( my heart was starting to pump really fast I was shocked nobody has ever told me , not even sasuke has told me that I didn't know what to do or what to say )

Well I think this is not my place to be... (Sasuke said and stared walking out of the room)

Sasuke? ( I looked at shikamaru and then sasuke the. To shikamaru) well this is a tuff decision ( I let go slowly of shikamaru hands and gave him I smile I just ran out of the hospital I think they both saw me leaving, now what I started to walk around the woods)

Hey Naruto! (Choji was there)

( fuck) hey choji

What's up? (He was eating chips) want some?

Well everything's good ( lieessss!) and yeah sure I haven't ate ...( I grabbed some chips and started eating if both of them come looking for me idk what I'll do I'll probably just run )

Did you saw Shikamaru? (He asked like he knows something)

Yeah he was at the hospital... why ?

Hmmm wondering... (he smiled) did he talk to you?

( I gave choji a look saying to tell me what he meant ) alright choji spit it out , I know you know something...

(He laughed nervously) well he said he would talk to you... that's all!

Choji ! Just tell me ... and I'll tell you if he did or did not talk

What if he didn't and I say all !

Choji , we both know shikamaru you know he would tell whether he wants to or not he can't lie to me , and so can't you

Alright! Well he told me we has going to tell you about his feelings...

Well then he did ...

So? What did you say to him? I mean he's been waiting to tell you since 9...

I know he told me ... but to be honest i really don't know what to say ... wait choji ! You knew this whole time !

Of course it was obvious... even Temari knows... (choji look at him)

Even temari! How ?

She figured... she's smart...

How was it obvious? Also how did she react ?

She's fine... she was the one who told him to tell you... and if you feel same way as him she would let him go if you don't well she's gonna love him like she already does...

Really! Ugh I don't even know who to pick ! This is so hard to pick ! ( I hope they don't show up right now and make me pick )

Pick? (He looked at him confused)

Fuck I said it out loud... you. See choji there's another person... who likes me ...

Likes you? But Shikamaru loves you...

I know ! That's what makes it so hard to pick ! Just imagine if they come right now and make me pick ! Ik faint or something!

Shikamaru won't do that you know him... and idk about the other one it's a crazy one?

Idk if he would do that , he's the serious type ...

Oh no! Is the smug? Isn't it?

Why was he you're first guess ?

He's the only one serious... (he look at him)

Idk who to pick !

Uchiha has feelings?

He said he likes me ...( but he also killed his own blood for me )

Likes you? I don't know about you but love its better... and Shikamaru not because his my friend but he makes everyone happy even you... you have to weight who has better things... and that's how you can chose...

Don't tell anyone but the serious one actually proved the thing when people say I would kill for you ( I looked down )

(I looked at him shocked) well now I don't know what to tell you...

You. See !

I can't choose!

Yeah it's hard... hmmm well if you think about it... Shikamaru can kill too...

Choji how is that supposed to help ! One killed someone for me and the other one loves me ! How am I supposed to choose!

Hmm i don't know... I can't help you there... well Shikamaru as always loved you and accepted who you are... Uchiha is mean to you even tho he did what he did...

Yeah I know ... what about this , I can go out like idk do whatever one day with shikamaru or sasuke the. Then the next day with the one I didn't go with the day before , I'll probably know who to choose !

I know you know which one you are going to chose...

Who is that ?

You are going to brake Shikamaru's heart...

Fuck choji ... know I feel bad I really don't want to hurt anyone ...

I'm sorry but it's the truth... you see if you were going to pick Shikamaru you wouldn't be here thinking... cuz u know he loves you... and anyone can kill someone to help others... so what Uchiha did was something anyone can do for you...

You have a point there ... would anyone kill their own brother...?

If he loves you maybe... I don't know how Uchiha is... (choji looked at him)

I don't know what to do ...

I can't help you Naruto... maybe you can date both like you said... (he laughed and touched his neck)

No I didn't mean to date both I just meant like spending a day with one then the next day with the other just to see how things would be ...

Well you know how a day with Shikamaru is... we have spend time since ever...

Yeah but I didn't know how he felt ...

True... well talk to them and see what they think...

That's the thing I don't know how to talk to them ...

Why not?

Well I don't know I'll go and try to find them , who should I talk first with ...

This is cursi but... talk to the first your heart tells you...(he looked at him and smiled)

( I looked at him and smiled ) well I better get going see you another day choji ( I got up and started walking I'll probably just talk to the first one I see I kept walking around)

(I was sitting under a tree just looking at the sky thinking I'd I did wrong to tell him my feelings... i know Temari told me it was the best but know I'm not sure... I still can see him letting my hands go... and I feel a pain in my heart... ugh I'm so stupid! What a drag!)

Shikamaru...( why the hell is my heart pumping so fast )

Na- Naruto (I started blushing and my heart...)

Mind if I join you ? ( I gave home a smile , why the hell is my heart pumping so fast )

Sure... (I face down now I feel so nervous before all this it was normal to have him with me but now he make me more nervous)

( I sat down next to him enjoying the view should I tell him I'll tell him but he probably might think I'm stupid for coming up with that idea ) I'm going to be honest , I don't know who to respond to if we could say it like that ... so what I was thinking could help is to spend a day with you then the other with sasuke, but not like dating , well just to see how it would be ... I don't know ,

(I was facing down hearing what he was saying. What a drag i really thought he could just for a moment chose me... I look at the sky and then to him) ok (I smiled) if you like that... it's ok with me Naruto. I'm sorry if a put you in a hard position...

No it's okay at least you told me ( I smiled) ( god this is so hard , what is wrong with me now every time I see him smile I just blush ugh idk what to do )

What a drag... I should've told you before... when you told me about him... I knew I was lost... (he smiled at him)

I don't know what to do ( fuck I'm blushing I decided to lay my head in his shoulder like in a friendly way )

I know and I'm really sorry... ( he was laying on my shoulder and my heart started pumping really fast even tho it's not the first time he's like this... I don't know why I decide to touch his face and his hair ... what a drag I better die)

( I felt his hand in my face and hair , I started to blush my heart was pumping fast if I tell to stop he's going to feel bad ) why are you sorry?

Because now you are in a hard position... and I put you there... but he told me I was a coward for not telling you... (he face down) what a drag... I'm so stupid (he smiled looking at the sky)

He told you that ...( I hear ya know!) you're not stupid, you're actually pretty smart ... if you count you're grades ( I whispered)

( he laughed) I have a lazy ass you know... (he laughed) and to that well Uchiha can be mean but he told me the truth... (he face down)

You know before I don't remember when , I did feel the same with you ... and I probably shouldn't be saying it ...( I laughed nervously) but now I just don't know what to do , you're the first that has said they love me ...

(He looked at him and smiled) now I do feel stupid for not telling you before... Naruto... Maybe I'm going to regret this ... (he look at him and kiss him)

( he just kissed me ... I was in shock I didn't know what to do , I felt paralyzed... )

(He didn't respond to my kiss I could feel his body still so i let go... I can see tears in my eyes and i face down) I'm sorry... i don't know what I was thinking... (I tear went out of my eyes I clean it fast and smiled to him like nothing happened)

( wtf now I feel like kissing him wtf did he just do , I just looked at him and gave him a kiss wtf was I doing this isn't like me at all ! )

(He kiss me and I felt so happy that I feel like my heart is going to explode! I keep kissing in a very passionate kiss I touch his face and hair and I was really happy that a tear come out of my eye and I smiled between that kiss that for me was like magic)

( this wasn't like me what happened to me I was just responding to everything he did I saw him smile between the kiss I was blushing, we just kept kissing , he kissed me in a very passionate way )

(This is perfect I like trees and been here in the shadow of one under a beautiful blossom tree kissing him really I'm so happy right now first time tasting his lips and touching his hair and face not in a friendly way it makes me happy)

( we where still kissing when the images of itachi just showed up I can't live with those images I slowly stopped the kiss ) I keep remembering what happened yesterday...

( my eyes where full of tears)

Oh my... I'm sorry Naruto did I make you remember... I'm really sorry I shouldn't kiss you... in really sorry...

No it's not that ...( I don't know what made the images come ) do you know what happened yesterday?

Well I heard something... I just thought that you wouldn't like to talk about that...

I still don't understand why he would do that ...

I don't know... I don't get how someone would like to hurt you that much... (I looked at him touch his cheek and hug him)

( I hugged him back and cried) I tried to stop him , I was screaming in pain but the more I tried for him to stop the more he enjoyed it ( I cried even more )

(I was hugging him hearing him and I just hug him harder so he can know he's safe now...) i know what can makes you feel better (in looked at him and smiled)

What is that ? ( food ?)

Ramen and a movie (he smiled)

Yeah that would make me feel better ( I gave him a sad smile)

Come on. Smile a real one... let's buy some ramen go to my house and make a pijama party like we used to do... watching lots of movies and eating popcorn (he smiled)

Sounds good ( I smiled)

(We walked to the Ramen shop and we brought like 4 plates 2 for each and walked to my house we got in and the first thing I heard is my mother ) Shikamaru is that you! (She said) Yes mom ...I'll be in my room with Naruto... (I informed her) come here and take the trash out! I have like 3 days asking you to do it! (She walked to us and look at Naruto and touch his cheek) hi sweetie Long time no see (she smiled that's scary I thought to my self)

Well yeah it's been a long a long time ( I smiled) shikamaru you haven't taken out the trash for 3 days? You should listen to you mother ( I gave him a joking smile)

Shush Naruto! (I said and my mother looked at me like a monster and give me a slap on the mouth) don't talk to him like that Shikamaru! Go take the trash out now! Before I give it to you as a food! (She screamed and look at Naruto) I made some cookies want some? (She said. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen to the the trash out)

( wtf ...? ) yeah sure ( shikamaru passed his mom looked away ) sorry I didn't think that would happen ( I whispered to him )

Nah doesn't matter she's crazy (he whispered)

Are you sure ? ( I whispered)

That she is crazy? Yes I'm sure (I smiled) my mother can be scary even my dad is afraid (he laugh)

Really? ( i laughed) oh yeah I remember that one time , it has been a long time since I've come here...

Well nothing has changed here... (I smiled) here Naruto your cookies! (She said and I tried to take one and she slap my hand ) don't be rude Shikamaru it's for him! Forgive his manners (she said to Naruto) hey Naruto... let's go to my room... (i look at him)

It's okay ( I grabbed the cookies) yeah sure ( I looked at him ) thanks for the cookies they are delicious ( I smiled to her )

(We got to my room and I closed the door) damn she can be a real drag! (I look at Naruto) are they any good for real? (I asked for the cookies)

Yeah they are , want some ?

Nah it can make my stomach hurt! (I smiled and sat at my bed) I have a new video game if you want to play... or I have lost of new movies since the last time you were here... or we can just eat the ramen (I smiled and lay on my bed)

Lets watch a movie ( I smiled to him )

Ok... I have comedy and scary... hmmm fiction? And last but not least romantic... with one you prefer?

Scary!

Nice choice... (I walked to the tv turn it on and put the movie... I walk to my bed and look at him) come on! Sit down (I smiled)

Ok ( I went to where he was and sat down ) I hope it's not that scary...

Kind it is... well that's what Choji said... (he laughed)

( I laughed that movie started the room was all dark and then boom I jumped and ended up in a weird position shikamaru)

(He jump over me and I couldn't help I stared blushing and my heart was pumping fast I know he can hear it his head is in my chest... I remember the kiss the we gave us earlier and it's even faster I feel like my cheeks are burning and then a knock in my door. I jump scared)

( he kind of hit me when he jumped I looked at the door , thinking who could it be )

(The door open and it was my father I looked at him waiting for him to say something...) your mother said that if you guys need something or want something to eat? (He look at us from the door) my mother? Hmmm that's weird (I sad and my father look at me) I know... I'll better tell her you guys don't need anything (he said touching his neck and laughing nervously to close the door behind him) what got into her now... (I said out loud)

Well that was weird ...

I know... she has like a demon or something (I laugh)

( I laughed nervously) I'm sorry I got scared and just jumped ...

No problem Naruto... actually Choji was right and the movie is kind scary... (he laughed)

Yeah he was ( I laughed)

(We keep watching the movie I saw Naruto's hand and I tried to grab it... but I'm a coward I can't... what if he gets mad at me... or he decides to leave... )

( I was trying to lay down while watching the movie but accidentally fell and I felt shikamarus hand )

(I look at him when he fell and smiled I took a bit of bravery and grab his hand. I'm blushing and again here we go with my heart wanting to explode)

( I just grabbed his hand as well trying not to make him feel bad ... I was blushing)

(I keep watching the movie and I had a smile in my face cuz he was grabbing my hand it's not like he can't say no... or he can...? I took the smile off thinking that maybe he took my hand and kissed me feeling sorry for me... I let go his hand slowly and grab my own hand breathing a bit fast... )

Are you okay ?

(I look at him and tried to smile like always look happy for him) yes... I'm fine ...

Are you sure ( I looked at him )

Naruto... do you feel sorry for me? (I had to ask)

No ...( I looked at him confused) why would I ?

Nothing don't listen to me... (I gave him a smile)

Have you been with anyone?

(I look at him in shock and stared blushing) No... I told you Temari doesn't want that... (he said nervous)

Who would you like to be with ? And. Be honest ...

(I blush my heart start pumping fast) well I been in love with you since 9... (he face down in ashamed)

( I grabbed his jaw and kissed him , what was I doing )

(He started kissing me and I did as well. I separated from him got up and lock my room door my parents doesn't know about my feelings so... I went back and kiss him again)

( we where still kissing until I was laying in the bed we where still kissing , the kiss only got more and more intense)

(I keep kissing him but not in a wild way it was very passionate and intense. I don't want to hurt him... I took his shirt off and mine too I look at him and smiled) are you sure you want to be with me?

( I didn't know what I was doing I just nodded my head In form of agreement and kissed him again)

(I keep kissing him and I have to admit I'm freaking out it's my first time and I don't know if I'm doing fine... I took my pants off and his too... I keep kissing him and touching his skin)

( he was actually being gentle... we just kept kissing I decided to touch his back while kissing I felt goosebumps all over me )

(I was feeling so happy and nervous at same time finally I took our boxers out and I saw his manhood and I think I felt freaked out I was scared... I look at him and blushed I felt freeze)

( well this is embarrassing I tried to cover myself, sasuke had a different reaction, he started to breath fast when he saw it ... I feel so embarrassed)

(I kiss him again trying to not think about his manhood and I felt so stupid. I kiss his neck and slowly I let my manhood inside him and stared moving while I kiss him)

( he just let his manhood inside I let out a little moan between the kiss , I feel surprised his being really gentle )

(When I heard him moan I got even more exited and I keep moving myself and kissing him I made a very soft bites in his lips and neck and I let moaning out of my mouth as well... I like the way this feels and his body it's so warm I grab his hand and put my fingers between his while I kiss him and keep moving)

( he just grabbed my hand , I bite his lower lip he still kept moving I felt as I move my hips and my back archer from the bed and this rate he can be the only one who may come )

(I decide to grab his manhood and move my hand I think it's the way it is... and suddenly I finished letting a moan out and I felt so embarrassed... ) I'm sorry... (I said letting my manhood out) it's my fist time and I couldn't control it... (he face down and blush...) I can do anything else to help you finished (he said embarrassed)

( he just finished there ... god he just left me there ...)

I'm so sorry Naruto... (he said embarrassed)

What ? Umm no it's okay... ( god really! I think it was like 20 min or less ! )

Ugh... I'm so stupid I'm sorry... (he didn't look at him)

No don't say that ( I tried to cover myself now that he left me there !)

(I got close to him and kiss him I grab his friend and started moving my hand not letting him time to think so he can't say no... I went down and I started licking his manhood and put it in my mouth)

( what just happened... I started to moan I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan loud , I just remembered his parents are outside! I touched his hair while he did that )

(I kept moving my head and hand so he can finish now that I'm a stupid and I can't have sex at all! He was moaning and I stared touching his abdomen and ass with my free hand)

( I started to breath faster and faster and moaning at the same time I kept touching his hair )

(I tried to make fast movements so he can finish before my mother or father decides to come and knock the door. What a drag! If I wasn't that bad at sex I wouldn't be worried right now)

( I tried not to move my hips as my back archer from the bed , but I don't know why I'm not finishing! His parents can come knocking at the door any second or worse they can come in and see us )

(What a drag this is getting hard he's not finish and I'm getting tired of moving my hand and my head ... a knock in the door make me jump and I look at him in shock) Shikamaru why you close the door with lock? (My mother said ) I him out of bed and stared putting my clothes on)

( not again!)( I started to put my clothes really quick trying to hide that my manhood was still alive and fuck it's hurts!)

(I look at Naruto he has clothes on and I do too I cover him with a blanket so he can cover his body and open the door) mother? (I look at her)

( fuck it hurts! How am I going to take this away ! )

Why did you close the door Shikamaru? (She look at me angry) nothing... I didn't notice... (I said and she looked at Naruto)

( before they she even noticed me I grabbed ramen quickly to pretend we where eating... i noticed she saw me but I pretended like I didn't see her ... fuck it's hurts!)

You better not close this door with lock Shikamaru (she said and gave me a slap on my head) ah! (I grab my head) what a drag! (Shikamaru said) don't make me hit you Shikamaru! (She look at him angry) everything ok Naruto?(she asked)

Yeah everything's ok , we where just eating ( I gave her a smile if she jus knew what shikamaru was doing she'll drop out dead)

Ok... have a goodnight../ I'll check on you guys later ... (she stared walking out of the room not before letting go a slap on Shikamaru's mouth) say to me what a drag again and I'll brake your teeth! (She said angry and Shikamaru was just covering his mouth, she went out and close the door)

(What a drag now I feel embarrassed that she hit me and I couldn't make him finish, I just todo there looking at the door covering my mouth)

Well this is a little embarrassing...( fuck it hurts !)

Ugh... I'm sorry (Shikamaru said looking at the door )

No it's okay ... ( fuck I think I shall probably leave ) I'll leave if you want ...

I don't want you to go... but if you feel like you want it's ok... I'm really sorry Naruto... (Shikamaru said and looked at him)

Sorry for what ? ( how the fuck am I supposed to take this pain away ! Maybe if I tell sa... no! Wtf am I saying it'll be really weird if I just show up like this to his house ! Ughhh this is painful!)

For everything for not help you finish and my mother... (he look ashamed)

Huh? Don't worry about that ...( fuck this hurts!)

Well we can finish? It's not like she's going back right now?...

( he still wants to keep going) well it's not just her who can come right now what about if you're dad shows up

What a drag... this probability it's your worst time (he said sad)

No it's not ... ( really he said that ... does he even remembered what happened to me ... ugh now what )

Naruto if you don't feel comfortable you can leave... you don't have to be here if you don't feel like...

It's not that it's just that ... I'm in a little bit of pain right now ( I whispered)

Pain? (I look at him)

Well umm like I didn't finish so it's hurts now ( I whispered)

Oh... I'm so sorry... if you don't want me to go down again... you can always use the bathroom (he blushed)

The bathroom? Oh oh nooooo noo I wouldn't do that ! ( I whispered)

I don't care if you do... it's my fault that you didn't finish...

Shikamaru stop saying it was you're fault it's not ... it was you're first time ...( I whispered)

Well yeah... but I thought that I would make you feel something...

Well you did ( but then he finished)

That means you didn't feel anything?

No what I meant was that I was feeling something... but then you know what happened... it's not you're fault tho ...

What a drag... I shouldn't be asking this but... it was Sasuke like this? It was also his first time?

( fuck fuck fuck he wasn't like this he actually made me finish first! Fuck fuck I just looked at him shocked by his question

Oh no... I'm sorry I shouldn't have ask...

(I'm so stupid)

No it's okay ... I think it better if I leave ... see you tomorrow at school ... ( I started walking out )

(I think I just ruined everything )

( I got out of shikamaru house wtf did I just do ! This isn't like me at all ! Ugh I hate myself! I started walking home passing by a store to buy some juice)

Naruto... (Sasuke was buying things at the store)

Sasuke? ( I'm just going to faint here )

Did you see other talking to you...

No ... ( fuck !)

Were you been? Haven't see you since you left the hospital...

Well I've been walking around ( lie ! ) just get my mind off things ...

Hmmm ... so what have you think?...

Think ? About what ?

What Nara said... (I stared walking to pay my things)

( if he just knew he'll kill me ) well I don't know what to think ... it's a bit of a shocker if you think about it ( I also started to walk to pay my juice)

I guess you are the one who has feelings for me... if you remove Sakura...

What do you mean ?

I don't know how you feel that's what I meant... I don't know anyone who can be in love with me besides you and Sakura that I don't care...

( that's right I did say I love him and I do , I'm sorry shikamaru... I hope he understands and I feel terrible because of what happened he didn't even last 20 min and it's not that but he has temari...) is it surprising for you ?

What?

Well you know , knowing what I feel for you ...

Oh... I'm not sure yet...

You're not ? ... well I mean there's plenty of time right ( I said in a sad voice)

It's just that I haven't had lot of time to think about that... sorry

No it's okay ...

Want to go to my house?

Yeah sure ( I looked at him )

I just brought some things to make pizza...

Really? You like pizza?

Homemade pizza yeah it's good

U don't?

I love it !

You kidding? Or you are talking serious?

I'm serious!

Well maybe we are going to have to make a large

A large ? ( I laughed) what kind of pizza do you like ?

Well obviously home made

I like pepperoni you? (We were walking to my house)

Pepperoni and pineapple... sounds weird but tastes good ...

We can make it today and I can taste it (he smiled)

Really! I'm sure you will like it ! Well I'm not sure ( I whispered) but still it's good ( I smiled back )

You are funny (he smiled. We were at my place open the door and stared taking my shoes off)

( we got to the kitchen and started to cook the things I just looked at him and smiled I don't know why )

Well now we have to wait 50 minutes till is finish (he smiled) what you want to do?

Do you have any horror movies ?

No... I don't have tv Naruto... haven't you noticed that... (I smile)

Ohh ohhhhh ! No I never noticed ( I smiled back ) so what is there to do ?

Board games?

What kind do you have ?

Mmmm uno? Monopoly?

Uno lets play that

Ok... I'll go get it (I walk to my room and look for the game)

( he really doesn't have a tv damn how can he live!)

Here! But I'm not sure if it is complete... I haven't play with it in a long time... it has dust too (he laugh)

Dust ? ( I laughed)

Yes... (he blow the cards and you can see the dust coming from the cards)

( damn how long hasn't he played)

Can you count them in need to go to the bathroom...

Ok ( I grabbed the card. And started to make to put seven cards on his side then seven in my side then out the rest of the pile there)

I'm here... you know I haven't ask you... how you feeling?

( i just looked at him ) what you mean ?

It's nothing Naruto... (he smiled and sat dow to play cards)

( I smiled back I grabbed my pile of cards and looked at them they where all great cards expect for 3 I gave him a look saying you will loose)

Who is first? You or me?

You go first.

(It was a 7 red)

( I put a 5 red)

(3 red)

( 2 red

(2 green)

(3 green)

(He look at him and smiled) (take 2)

( I grabbed 2 cards)

(4green)

( I looked at him and smile ) ( take 4)

What! (He took 4)

( I laughed ) ( take 4 ) ( I laughed more)

What! Noo you cheated?

( i laughed even more ) I didn't cheat ! Take 4 cards ( I smiled at him )

Fine ... (he took 4

( I started to laughed ) take 2

You have to be kidding me!

( I started laughing like never )

I give up... I think you cheated when I told you to take the card while I was at the bathroom

What nooo I didn't cheat ( I was laughing so hard)

Yes you did!

No I didn't ( I was laughing like never)

Yes you did Naruto! You Cheated

I. Didn't (. I showed him I only had one card left and started laughing) I swear I didn't cheat

Oh no! I won't play with you again!

( I started to laugh so much when he said that )

Why are you laughing? You did cheated!

I swear I didn't cheat !

Yes you did! Give me your cards... (he took his cards and stared watching at them)

( I started to laughed a lot like I never did before I even fell to the floor)

Oh you cheat!

I won't play with you... (he took the card put them in the box and walked to his room)

Oh don't be mad !

I'm not mad... but you cheated

I didn't cheat ! I swear ( I was trying not to laugh)

(I walk to him and I put myself in top of him he was in the floor laughing I took his hands and look at him..) you are so mean doing cheats while I was at the bathroom!

I didn't cheat I swear! ( I was really trying not to laugh)

You did... (he whispered and got close to Naruto's lips)

I swear I didn't ...( god I'm really trying not laugh)

I can't be sure of that ... (he keep whispering close to Naruto's lips making eye contact)

Why not ...( god I really want to laugh)

Cuz I left you alone and then you win? Tell me it's not weird?

I don't see anything weird in that ... ( I got close to him and gave him a little kiss )

Well I do (I kiss his lip )

I don't ( I said as I kissed him )

I don't think so... you obviously cheated (I kiss him back)

Why did you think I cheated...( I said as we kissed)

(I didn't respond to that I kept kissing him)

( I guess I won again I wanted to laugh but just kept kissing him)

(I let go his hands to take his shirt off and mine as well I looked at him I touch his cheek and went back to his lips)

( I started to run my fingers through his hair and bit his lower lip then kissed his neck )

(I bit his neck and his lips I took his hands with my hand and with the other I stared touching his manhood over his pants)

( I wrapped my legs around his waist as I kissed him and kept biting his lips then kissed his neck)

(I pull his pants and bóxer down and mine too to let my manhood inside him and started moving fast)

( I wrapped my legs around him again to pull him closer as I let a moan in between the kiss I noted his lips then neck)

(I stared moving faster and faster and grab his manhood with my hand while I move it fast He stared moaning and I let out some as well. I pull my self up to grab his legs and put them on my shoulder while I keep moving harder not letting his manhood)

( I started to moan even more I also started to move my hips, we both started to sweat and letting moans out of our mouths my breathing became even faster and until I let out a scream of pure pleasure)

(As he scream of pleasure he finished and I keep moving faster so I can finish he keep moaning even tho he already finish I grab his hips and move them with me faster a saco de later I was also finished I put his hips slowly in the floor again and let my manhood out of him sitting on my legs just looking at him while I catch my breath)

( we where just looking at each other trying to catch or breath I leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss)

(I kiss him back and smiled) you... really enjoy it this time... (he said catching his breath)

Yeah I really did ... did you ? ( I said trying to catch my breath)

I did (he smiled) I'm glad that I did this with you...

Well I'm glad you told me your feelings that day so this could happen (he said)

Sasuke... you're a perv you know ... ( I kissed him)

I am!? Why? (He laughed)

Think about what you just said ... sound a little perverted to me .. ( i laughed and kissed him again)

No you fool... I meant that I'm glad you were my first... and that I did it with you... (he kiss him back and smiled)

Ohhh now I get ( I laughed and kissed him again)

Don't make me do a second round (he laughed)

I wouldn't mind ( I whispered in his ear and biting it ,lets see how he reacts)

(He let a moan out of his mouth and kissed Naruto again)

( I kissed him back and bite his neck and lips )

(I started moaning enjoying his lips on my neck and lips)

( I heard him moan something not really usual I bite his ear then went back to the lips and neck while touching his abdomen)

(I was afraid of letting him touch me but I'm really enjoying how this feels his lips makes me crazy his hands so warm touching my skin)

( I grabbed his hands and placed the mm of my hips while I was still kissing him and biting his neck)

(I can't help myself I'm letting moan out of my mouth and I like how this feels having him kissed me and biting me its driving me crazy)

( I started to touch his back repeat everything while I can feel that's he's getting hard I started moving slowly just to see what his reaction as i bite his neck )

(Naruto was on top of me while we were sat on the floor, he just stared moving and it's getting me hard again I can't help moaning while he moves and kiss me and bite me... )

( I let out a little moan myself when I felt his manhood almost inside me I added a little bit of speed every time I kissed him and bit his neck then went to bite his ear)

(I stared moaning really loud I can feel my manhood almost inside him and he is moving on top of me, I close my eyes just to feel him I move one of my hands from his hips and stared touching his back)

( kept kissing and biting him as his manhood was fully inside me I let out a moan and kept moving every time just adding more speed making hard movements)

(He was moving fast my manhood was really enjoying his work I was feeling goosebumps all over my body I moved my hips up and i lay on the floor I can't control what I feel my hips are moving with him I grab his hips and help him move faster, I stared moaning really loud so loud that I stared blushing cuz I can't help it)

( every time I was moving faster and faster every time I kept doing hard movements as we both started moan I can feel his hands in my hips I started to breath faster and faster)

(He was moving faster and I was helping him grabbing his hips I was moaning really loud) Naruto... (I said between a moan with a deep voice I just can't help it)

( his voice just changed it was deeper I put my hands in his abdomen and started to move faster and making hard movements as he was still grabbing my hips )

(I keep grabbing his hips and help him to move faster I feel like I'm going to come I was moaning loud every time louder than before) ah... nar... Naruto... I'm coming... (he said in deeper voice and let a louder moan mm out of his mouth)

( I started to move faster and harder so he can finish I grabbed his hands and place them on my ass , I kept moving and moaning i couldn't stop )

(I press his ass with my hands and push him hard into me I want to feel him completely on my manhood his moaning and I am too... we are al sweat and breathing fast I let out another loud moan and just finish but he keep moving I grab his manhood with one hand and started moving my hand faster I don't care If he finish over me i just want to hear his moaning so I keep moving faster and faster my hand)

( I started to moan really loud I couldn't help ) sasuke..( I moaned his name while he was moving his hand faster and faster ) more ...( I kept moaning and moaning)

(I stared moving my hand really fast he's moaning and moving now I feel pleasure with a bit of pain cuz I had finished but that is just making me moan louder while I keep moving and moving my hand)

Ah... sa...sasuke...( I began to moan even more loud that before I'm. Feeling so much pleasure I keep moaning breathing faster and faster every time )

(This time he is really about to finish I can feel it on his voice and his manhood. He's still moving making me moan louder... i move my hand fast with all my strength while with my other hand I gave him a slap on his ass that I can see I left my hand mark on him and that exited more and I slapped him again even harder)

A...ahh... ( I was still moving and moaning every time louder sasuke was slapping my ass I can see that his eyes are full of desire I kept moaning I placed my hands on his abdomen I still kept moving and he still is moaning we where sweating an hour bass pass and we are still doing this I moaned even louder)

(Finally when I thought that I was about to lose my strength he finish all over my abdomen and I slap his ass has hard as I could one more time that I make him let out a moan with scream, I look at him and pull him close to me and kiss him I bite his lips and blood fall on my cheek from him I just look at him like if I want to eat him alive)

( he's looking at me like he wants to eat me I got close to him and kissed his lips ) did you enjoy it ...( I whispered in his ear I bite it )

(I got goosebumps when he whispered in my ear and when he bite it I let out a moan) I did... (he said catching his breath)

Sasuke.. we forgot the pizza ( I whispered in his ear then kissed him again)

Oh no! Wtf! (I push him to the side and got up walking to the oven) shit! We don't have food anymore... (he said when he saw the pizza all back)

( ouch ! ) what now ?

I can go to the store and buy some food? (I look at him forgetting I was naked and I still have a bit hard my manhood)

I can see you're still hard ( I gave him a flirty look )

Huh? (I look down and cover myself) and you have to look at it right?

Not my fault, is it ...

No i guess not... i know you like it ... (oh god he's making me hard again... I can imagine him down there with his mouth... shit! Stop thinking!)

I know what you're thinking sasuke ( I said in a sexual voice and gave him a flirty look )

What! (Ahh his voice and that look in getting so hard again)

I know you want me down there , don't you ( again with the same voice and look)

(I look at him and I blush imagine him crawling to me and be down there ... I'm really getting so hard ) Naruto...

Yes ... ( with the same voice and look , I put my body in position of crawling)

Fuck... (I stared breathing fast looking at him)

What you don't want to come closer ...( with the same voice and look , crawling closer to him )

(He stared breathing faster and now Naruto can see he is really hard again not even covering can hide it)

So do you or do you not want me to go there and give you the pleasure you want ...( I said in a sexual voice and flirty look , this time I got even more close to him )

(I can't even speak I'm just looking at him and getting exited now my manhood it's hurting of pleasure that I need him again)

Sasuke I'm waiting for you're response ...( I said again with the same voice and look , I even decided to lick my lips to tease him more )

I do... (that was the only thing that my mouth go out when I saw him crawling and licking his lips)

( I started to crawl closer to him his manhood was right in front on me I pushed him to the wall and licked his manhood from the base to the tip)

(I let a moan out of my mouth and goosebumps all over my body I put my hand in his hair while my breathing was fast)

( I put his manhood in my mouth while moving my head and licking all of his manhood I decided to put my teeth against his manhood while moving my head up and down he's really moaning right now I think he's liking it )

(I was looking at the ceiling moaning and i decide to look at him and he looked at me with his blue eyes I felt so exited when I saw him looking at me that I let a moan out grabbing his hair hard)

( I decided to go deeper while looking at him I his moaning is sending vibrations I just looked at him while he still moaning)

(He's blue eyes and his mouth his tongue are killing me I can't stop moaning, I kept grabbing his hair and moving his head in my manhood)

( I kept moving my head up and down while sasuke was moaning so loud people can be able to hear him I was touching his ass and pressed it so all of his manhood could be inside of my mouth )

(I was moaning really loud I was embarrassed but I can't help it... I was blushing but I was about to finish I let out the last moan of my mouth louder and I finished not thinking that Naruto still has his mouth on my manhood)

( he just can inside my mouth I let his manhood out and looked at him and licked my lips to tease him )

(I was surprised he didn't vomit... I look at him and I couldn't say anything I was blushing)

( I just looked at him in a flirty way sitting like a puppy)

We have to clean Naruto (I smiled)

Sasuke... I think I sallow it ...

(I felt in shock when he told me that I felt my body go still and stared blushing I didn't knew what to say)

( I just looked at him )

I don't know what to tell you Naruto...

Idk either... I'll go to the bathroom ( I stand up and went to the bathroom to wash my mouth)

(Now I don't know what to say I want to laugh but I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable I walk to the bathroom) are you ok!?

Yeah I'm okay ( I was in shocked I just swallowed his semen )

I'm sorry i didn't pull out... (he blushed)

It's okay.. ( I looked at him and saw he was blushing) I have a question? How much time did we last in everything?

Like 2 hour or so? I didn't count (he laughed) why?

No for nothing ( wtf ! I'm surprised just do think about everything ... stop !)

(I put my boxers on and I throw Naruto's boxers to him and I gave him a smile)

( I put my boxers on ) what are we going to eat ?

Naruto... don't leave me../

What...

Look I know Shikamaru told you he loves you and I haven't... but... just don't leave...

( I just looked at him and gave him a hug ) I won't ...

I'm not a sweet person or I won't make you laugh all the time we are going to fight and it's going to be hard... that's the only thing I can promise... I know he can offer more than I do... but I really want you...

( his words made my eyes get full of tears) I love you sasuke and no fight or anyone can change that ...

(I hug him back and smiled even tho he can see me it's a sweet smile and a sincere feeling)

( I don't care if he never tell me he doesn't love me ... even tho it hurts... he is the person I want to be with ... and no one can change that I know I will hurt shikamaru but I just don't want to be with him , I love sasuke not him ...)

We need to eat something (I pull him to the side trying not to be rude so he won't be feeling sad)

What are we going to eat ?

Let's change and... we can go out...

Ok ( I smiled at him )

(We were putting clothes and i was thinking about my feelings... I think I told him I love him when I touch his forehead with my fingers but how is he supposed to know that(he rolled his eyes) this is hard) want ramen?

Always!

Let's go then... (we got to the place and the mister looks like he knows Naruto he seems happy to see him )

Hey naruto, you haven't come here in a while ( she said and smiled ) oh hey and yeah I haven't come is because I've been a little busy ( I smiled back )

(Regular client(he rolled his eyes)) I think all Ramen are the same are they? (I look at him)

I guess , why ? ( I looked at him)

Just asking (he smiled)

Naruto? (Someone behind them)

( I turned around to see who it was )

Can we talk? (Shikamaru said)

Yeah sure ( I walked outside so we could talk )

(I grab his hands) you chose him?

( I felt shocked well I just fucking told him I love him and I said I wouldn't leave ughhhh whyyyy whyyyy whyyyyyyyy)

You did... don't say more... (he slowly let go Naruto's hands and look at him smiling but with tears in his eyes)

Shikamaru... I'm sorry I really am ...

I'll be fine... you are my beautiful regret... (he smiled at him and tears come out of his eyes) I hope he can make you happy...

( I felt so bad my eyes where full tears ) I'm really sorry ...

I am too... (he swallowed hard and smiled) what a drag... now... we'll I will remember this day even tho it didn't finish like I wanted...

But you don't have anything to be sorry for ...( tears started to come out of my eyes )

I do... (he stared crying too) I did something bad to Temari and now ... my heart is broken... (he smiled trying to be hard)

I'm really sorry...( I started to cry ) please promise we'll still. Be friends ...

I was dying to kiss you... to feel you... and now .. (he stared crying and stared laughing ) I was so stupid... what a drag... (he put his hand in his heart) so this is how a heart broken feels ... I'll be fine... and don't worry Naruto I'll be your friend always...

I'm sorry ( I cried while looking at him )

I am too...( he was still holding his shirt he turn around and stared walking)

Shikamaru...( I started to cry )

(I heard him say my name but I can't look at him right now... I was waiting for have him by my side... sometimes I guess is better to keep secrets and be quiet now I'm paying and it's hurting)

I'm sorry...

Naruto? (Sasuke said walking outside to find him)

( I was watching shikamaru leave I felt so bad I hurted him so much I was just crying hating myself)

Naruto what's wrong? (I look at him crying)

Why do I always end up hurting people ( I said crying)

You haven't hurt me... it's for him?

( I just turned around and hugged him )

It's ok Naruto you can go and talk to him... I won't get mad... I know he's your best friend...

I don't think he wants to ...

Ok... (I keep hugging him)

( I kept crying) I hate myself...

I'm sorry I made you stay... you can always change mind Naruto...

No sasuke, I feel bad for him , but I don't love him ...

Ok... (I keep hugging him harder he was crying for he's friend)

( I keep hugging sasuke, I'm a terrible person)

I can take you home if you want...

Yes please...

(We walk to his house all the way he was crying and I was there without any word to say... I felt sad for him)

( I was still crying to calm down how could I ever do that to a person)

I'll see you tomorrow (i said to him when we got to his house) tomorrow will better Naruto...

I hope ... thanks for bringing me me home ...

No problem Naruto... (I stared walking to my house)

( how could I do this I went to my bed and lay down there started crying I fell asleep crying)

(Like always next day I woke up early and went to school I have like 3 or 4 days without going so I have to go I prepared and walk to school and like always I'm the first there and sat in my place with my hands close to my nose)

( I woke up next morning I got ready to go to school and as always sasuke was there first my eye hurt from all the crying)

(I saw Naruto coming in he looks sad he sat down in his place and I just keep looking at him)

( I just had my head down, I don't think I can see him )

(The class was starting to get full of everyone I saw Shikamaru coming in and also you can see he spend the night crying... damn what now)

( I really don't want to see him I feel so bad , I'm such a terrible person)

Hey Naruto! (Choji sat next to him)

Hey choji ( I said still with my head down)

Are you serious not going to talk to him? (He asked while eating chips)

Talk to who ?

You know who...

I can't choji ... ( I let him see my face then looked down again)

Damn you look bad... and he does too...

Don't even tell me , or I'll feel worse ...

Don't you think he will feel worst if you don't talk to him...

I don't think he even wants to talk to me ...

You don't know if you don't try...

What about if things ends up being worse god now I feel like crying excuse I'll go to the bathroom and wash my face I'll be right back ( I started walking out of the class when I past my shikamaru I just kept walking covering my face )

Naruto... (Sasuke has followed him)

( I turned around to see it was sasuke was there I was still covering my face I looked really bad) what happened? ( I said in a sad voice just decided to look at him )

Stop crying... (he said without compassion)

Well I ... I just need to wash my face ( I walked to the bathroom and started to put water in my face)

Your not going to fix things crying (he said looking at him)

I know I'm not ...

So fix them...

How am I supposed to fix them ... I can't even talk to him ...

Try... he's the one hurt... so you are the one who has to talk to him...

I know that ... but he probably doesn't want to talk to me ...

So you won't try just cuz you think?

It's not that I think , like you said he's the hurted one , why would he want to talk to me ...

He is your friend doesn't he?

Would you want to talk to a person who literally broke you're heart...

I tried to talk to my brother...

( he just made me remember what happened i I grabbed my head I want to take those images)

Naruto?

( I felt like if I was in that moment I was still grabbing my head want to take those images away I felt like if I was going to have a heart attack I fell in the floor still grabbing my head I can't breathe)

(I walk to him and I took him in my arms hugging him sitting in the floor without saying anything)

( i began to cry as I was remembering everything that was happened that day I can't live with this )

It's ok Naruto... I'm sorry... (I hug him harder)

( I hugged him back crying trying to take the images away )

I'm so sorry...(I keep hugging him)

( I just kept hugging him ) sasuke please don't leave me ...

I'm not going anywhere Naruto... I don't like promises but ... I promise...

( I hugged him just like that day not wanting to let go of him and still crying)

Everything it's ok now... he's not here anymore...

I saw one of the members near my house ...

Maybe they are looking for him... but you can tell Jiraiya so he can send you protection...

I was thinking of telling him ... but I just can't they left a note ...

( i started to cry )

A note? When was that Naruto?

A little not after you left ... I don't want anything to happen to you ...

To me?

You are confusing me Naruto...

They say if I don't leave they'll kill ... ( I started to cry )

You have to tell Kakashi Naruto.

I can't say anything...

(I stand up) you don't need someone to be blackmailing you!

I'm almost out of the village, I'm sorry ... ( I smiled and the shadow clone disappeared)

(I stared running not before telling Kakashi and Jiraiya they all went with me looking for Naruto)

(We look everywhere and Naruto wasn't there... he actually leave the village... I don't get it... I feel pain... he left me...)

(I saw the letter he puts in may hand before disappeared and I open it to read it "I'm sorry for leave they told me they would kill you If I didn't leave the village " I close the letter and walked back to my house... there's nothing more to do)


	8. Chapter 8

(Its been a year since Naruto left the village we are still coming to school is our last year... everyone seems happy like he wouldn't exist or something... in my case I'm more alone than I was before him... he left a hole in me full of sadness and anger... and a mind full of memories that kills me every time I go home every space in my house it's a memory of him... I can't deal with it anymore... it's eating me alive... I don't smile anymore more no one talks to me... I'm a lonely person...)

( I was in front of the village I left a year ago , I feel that everything has changed I can sense everyone's chakra .. I started walking around , I forgot how things where here ... )

( I walked to the school I wasn't ready to go ... I have done horrible things , well they made so horrible things , I was in front of the class and kakashi saw him he looked surprised)

Naruto your back...

I'm surprised to see you after you left without saying anything (Kakashi said)

Well I really didn't have much of a choice ...

Well I'm glad your back... I'm sure your friends will be happy to see you... welcome back Naruto Uzumaki (he keep walking)

( I just walked in the class , I wasn't ready to see anyone)

Naruto! (The whole classroom scream except Sasuke... Shikamaru and Choji run to him and hug him hard)

( I hugged shikamaru and choji back ) looks like you guys missed me

Yes we did! (They both said) we are glad you are back! (Shikamaru said) yes! We thought we would never see you again! (Choji said)

Well here I am ...( I smiled at them )

(They hug him again the class was happy but not happier as they were)

(I look at Naruto and I didn't feel happiness I was angry... I stand up from my chair and stared walking I pass next to him and I didn't looked at him)

( looks like I got to deal with this ) will you guys excuse me for a second ( in a blink of an eye I was gone I was ahead of sasuke that when I saw him ) where are you going ?( I was still wearing the wristband he gave me )

(I didn't answer I keep walking out of school)

( well this can take some time I already catch up to him ) look I know you're angry ... and I'm sorry for what I did ... I had no choice...

(I turn around feeling angry and hit him in the face I looked at him angry)

( ah fuck ) well that I understand ( I got up he really was angry)

You stupid boy! You left me here... you promise you wouldn't! I ASKED YOU TO STAY! (He screamed and hit him again)

Ahh fuck that hurt ... I didn't have a choice !

Choice! I could've protected you Uzumaki! I killed my own brother for protected you! But you decided to leave me here...

You left me dying here! (He scream and tear come to his eyes)

I did it to protect you ! You didn't know how much I fucking suffered all this time ! Knowing you where here and I get you're angry I would be too , but I'm sorry ...

You're sorry ... you suffered? You don't have idea what it feel like to go home and feel like it's my dead! Every fucking space in my house smells like you Uzumaki! I hate you with all my strength... I never trusted anyone and I trusted you... and you left me fucking fool!

I know I was fucking stupid... and I really am sorry for what I did , I know that words can't fix what I did but I'm. Really sorry for leaving you ... I felt like dying... and I left because I didn't want anyone to hurt you ( I looked at the wristband he gave me ) I really am sorry... maybe it would've been better if I didn't come back ... I know you hate me who wouldn't... I even hate myself with all my strength...

(I looked at him with anger... and in a fast move I kissed him then I push him and I hit him) take your stupid rock! (He said taking the rock out of his pocket and throwing it to Naruto)

( did he just kissed me , the rock fell in the floor he must of throwers it with hate it even broke the only thing my parents left it's broken) I'm. Really sorry ( as I placed my hand in the spot he hit me 3 or 4 times )

I thought you loved me... but you lied like everyone in this stupid village... (he face down)

Who said I didn't sasuke for why other reason do you think I left to try to protect the person that I loved , the only person who made me feel safe ...( my eyes where full of tears)

If you left me here it was because you were a coward who doesn't keep promises... I thought I could thrust you... I gave you the last of my thrust... and you decide to take it way and brake my fucking stupid heart! You left me in pieces! No one ever asked me how I was doing without you! No one ever talked to me! You left me here alone so I could die in life just like when I was a kid! You took away my last breath of happiness...

( his words hurtedme even tho I know it was true ) I know I was a fucking coward ... I tried to kill myself but they ruined my whole life , I was happy with you ... ( I smiled ) you where the only person I ever loved , and I understand that you hate me , but I just wish one day you can forgive me ... and you'll probably won't forgive a stupid coward... ( tears started to get out of my eyes )

A coward who only tried to protect the only person they loved ...

(I looked at him and when I saw around I saw almost the whole class watching at us... I felt my heart pumping fast... and looking at him crying in makes my heart break again... I can help tear on my eyes... I looked at him again and I turn around to keep walking)

( I got up and just went away nobody saw where I went , this was such a stupid idea, the entire year that I left they used me as their killing machine every time I wouldn't do something wrong they would trap me in genjutsu and repeat my death over and over again I wanted to die so much every time I felt like dying I looked at the wristband he gave me , I had never felt that way before... and I know he hates me who wouldn't)

( I walk to my house and sat in front of my door... i don't want to go in... I literally can smell him here... all that memories... now he's back and I feel anger ... and I want to kiss him so bad... I started crying like long time ago I didn't do it)

( I've never thought this would be like this I was walking on people ruffs as I was getting closer to his house I just stood there maybe at the distance where he could see me I felt so bad I never thought I could hurt him this much but it looks like I did and even worse then I thought I kept looking at the sky)

(I keep crying at my front door feeling stupid and now everyone knows that I was having feelings for him... god I really miss him and I can't hug him or kiss him all I want to do is hit him until this pain goes away, I cover my face crying like a baby)

(I walked in front of his house he was sitting there crying I got to the house in front of his house and standing on the ruff ) are you okay ? ( I asked him without thinking)

(I look at him) I'm not ok fool! Are you blind!

That's not what I meant, I can clearly see you there ... I just wanted to say sorry again I really am ...

You won't fix anything saying sorry... (I was covering my face with my arms and legs)

( i wen to where he was I got close to him ) I don't know how to fix things , and I really wish I could ...

You can't rewind time Naruto... I'm sorry I hit you (I saw a bruise in his eye)

No I actually deserve it ... and I know I can't rewind time even tho i wish I could...

I can't stop hating you... (he was covering his face again)

I know you probably want to beat me up to death ( I  
Laughed nervously) I just really wish there was a way to fix things ...

I didn't broke your rock... I have the real one here in my room... that was a similar one...

Really? ( wow I'm shocked)

Yes...

You left me alone... not even your friends asked me if I was ok... not even Shikamaru who already knew what was going on between us...

I'm sorry sasuke I really am ...( I looked down being disappointed in me )

Actually Shikamaru I can say he was happy... now we were both with a broken heart... no one ever talked to me ... not even the annoying Sakura...

I know I left you ... and you know I would never do anything to hurt you ... but that time I felt like I had to in order for you to be okay ... you where the only thing I only cared of ...

For me to be ok? You left me here! Alone! And broken! I can't even go into my house without thinking of you! Do you think I was ok? (He screamed angry)

I'm sorry...( my eyes where full of tears ) I wish that somehow I could fix this ...

I lost my pieces Uzumaki... you can't fix me... (he smiled) I was alone and I have always been... you were a mistake a beautiful one... but you broke me... you left me alone like when I was a kid... i thought you really loved me... and i had tell you that too... of course you don't know that...

I really did love you ( I showed him my hand so he could see the wristband) that was the only thing that kept me alive ... ( I smiled ) and I know what I did has no name ... but I just want you to forgive me ( my voice broke because I wanted to cry )

(I looked at him) I forgive you Uzumaki... now you can be in peace... (he face down)

But I know you're not ...

I was broken before you... and I'm broken now... so there's no difference (I smiled faking)

I'm sorry ... I feel so bad right now ...

Don't be Naruto... you did what you thought it was best ...

I know I'm probably going to regret this and get punched...( I grabbed his jaw and kissed him , and it will hurt if he punches me )

(At first i tried to push him away but feeling his lips again I can't stop kissing him and I'm crying just for happiness or anger I'm not sure anymore)

( I was closing my eyes really tight I though he would've punched me or something but he tried to push me away but ended up kissing me back , god I missed him so much , I don't know how I left him in the first place )

( I pass my fingers in his back and hair remembering every inch of his body I feel tears coming out of my eyes while I kiss him... what's wrong with me now I feel like I been missing him a lot!)

( I saw him crying I cleaned his tears while kissing, I passed my fingers through his hair like I always used to do , I'm really sorry sasuke that I left you but I know you said not to say sorry I just can't I kept kissing him remembering everything that happened)

(We stand up and I opened my door and closed it.. I got away from the kiss and took of my shoes, I don't like shoes at my house. I looked at him questioning myself if I should keep kissing him)

( I didn't know what to do should I go kiss him or should I not , ehhhh should I take the risk of maybe getting punched)

Take off your shoes(I order him)

( I did as he ordered and took my shoes off and left them there in a corner)

(I walked to him and push him hard to the wall he even let a scream out and I looked at him angry)

( fuck that hurt ! I was just looking at him he looked angry! Fuck now I'm scared bad idea ! )

(I touch his hair and cheek I looked at his eyes and stared kissing him again)

( what just happened? I started to kiss him back and passed my fingers through his hair)

(I took his shirt off and throw it to the floor next to his shoes. I keep kissing him while we walk into the living room to my bedroom I push him to my bed I was angry at him and angry at me for wanting this to happen for missing him all this time )

( he looks angry! Why is he looking at me angry! Well no duh naruto his fucking mad for leaving! Duh! 8i just looked at him )

(I got on top of him and I started hitting him I don't know what got into me)

( I should of fucking expect this ! I tried to stop his hits , he's really angry right now fuck he hit me on the stomach I can't breathe I coughed as I couldn't breathe, I said I was going to regret it )

You fucking stupid moron ! You left me here alone! Dying for not having you! (He keeps hitting him this time he was crying too) I hate myself for been missing you all this fucking time! You loser! (He keeps talking and hitting him)

( I know I deserve this I just looked away and let him hit me , I deserve this )

I missed your kisses and your body (he keeps crying and hitting) you left me here Naruto... without anyone... and I felt like everyone was laughing at me for feeling bad! Stupid!

( I looked at him with tears in my eyes ) I'm sorry sasuke ( I whispered to him )

(He stop the hitting and look at him and felt on Naruto's chest crying) I was alone... (he said crying) you left me ... alone... i was alone again... (he's sobbing really hard)

( I just hugged him being afraid he would start hitting me again) I'm really sorry ( with one hand I passed my fingers through his hair and with the other one I hugged him )

They were laughing at me... cuz I was stupid... and... I keep wanting for you for months... I went all days to the enter of the village waiting for you... (he keeps crying)

I was really stupid for leaving you in the first place... I'm really sorry I went you go through that ... every day I tried to go back but I was just horrible then would trap me in genjutsu and show me my death over and over again I'm really sorry sasuke... I really am ...

(Suddenly he stops crying)

This is the last time I cry for you... if you stay or leave... I won't cry again...

I'm sorry sasuke, I won't leave you again , if you accept that ...

I can't believe you not again... you can stay if you want ... but I don't believe in promises my mistake was that to believe in promises../

( his words made me cry ) I understand if you don't ever believe me ... I'm not asking you to believe me ... I'm just really sorry ( I broke down in tears)

I know you are... (he look at him and kiss his tears)

( I didn't know what to do I just felt like hugging and never let go ... I just passed my fingers through his hair)

(I look at him and kiss him to hug him later)

( he hugged me and I hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the forehead)

I really missed you... and your smell too...

I really missed you too ... I have him another kiss on the forehead)

I'm sorry I hit you... again...

Don't worry about , I deserve it .

( I look at him) I wonder what would happen if you never leave that day...

That's a really good question... ( I looked at him)

Shikamaru was sad at first but Temari is good she makes him happy...

And Choji i think he just eats...

I was surprised by there reaction ... I wasn't really ready to go in the class until kakashi saw me , if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gone In ...

And also I wanted to see you ...

Hmmm...

What happened?

We can't have sex again Naruto...

I know ... and I get why too ...

Good... (I sat down on my bed) this is hard...

What is hard ?

I would like to feel like before... I... loved you...

You did ? ( I sat down and looked at him idk why my eyes where full of tears)

I kind of told you the day I touch your forehead with my fingers...

Sa-sasuke...( I didn't know what to say ...)

It's hard ...

I don't know what to say ( I looked down )

You don't have to say anything... I just thought you should know...

I feel bad now ...

Don't be... we can be friends...

( uhhhhh friend zoned ! ) yeah I would like that ( I smiled)

We never become friends tho...

No if you think about it we actually never did , wait what where we ?

Lovers (he laugh)

Ohh well that makes sense ( i laughed)

It does (he laughed)

( i laughed with him ) remember the time you thought I cheated?

I know you were cheating! (I looked at him)

You still believe that !

I do...

And also that day it was a really good day till the night...

Yeah it was ... but we forgot the pizza... I really did wanted pizza that day ...

(He laughed) I my was a total mess ... it was al black and the smell...

Yeah ... you never got to try it !

I know... some day I will..

Yeah ... wait what time is it ?

I wish that I could wake up with some kind of amnesia... and get that time back...

I don't know... why?

Just asking... ( I can sense someone's chakra ) sasuke is their someone in you're house ( I whispered)

Huh? (I looked at him)

I'm asking if there's someone at you're house ( I whispered )

No... just us... I live alone Naruto you know that...

I know ... who the hell is that , there's someone here I don't know where they are at I can only sense his Chakra...

(I stood up and stared getting out of my room looking for that someone)

( no way he's alive ! I ran out of the room and I was in front of the person who was I. The house ) what are you doing here ! ( I think sasuke just looked at him like wtf is he talking about )

(I went out of my room and I saw who was Naruto talking to) I... Itachi... but I killed you!

You where wrong ... but there's nothing to worry about now ...( itachi said ) ( I just looked at him with hate wanting to kill him ! I think the nine tails move activated of how angry I was )

Nothing to? Wtf are you talking about Itachi?

( I looked at sasuke all angry saying I'm going to kill him )

Don't Naruto... (I said) you look different... (i said to Itachi)

Well I'm not being controlled anymore...( itachi said ) do I know you ? ( itachi said to naruto)

Controlled? You don't know him? This is all confusing...

You don't fucking remember what you did ! ( I let out a big punch ) I'm leaving I can't stand being in the same room as he is !

Naruto! (Sasuke said) don't leave... he seems different now...

He seems different! I feel like fucking killing him! ( itachi looked at naruto confused) did I do something to you ( itachi said to naruto ) ( I was looking at sasuke my eye twitched when he said that I was about to loose my fucking temper)

Itachi... (I walked to him and help him get up...) what was happening to you ? You were controlled by who?

Don't tell me his alive as well! ( I looked at itachi being really mad ) why the hell is everybody close to the village!

I think he knows who it was ( itachi said to sasuke)

(I was looking at them confused)

Why the hell are the uchiha's coming !

Well only one more

I'm really confused right now... what's happening?

He's close ...

Wtf it's going on?

Madara...

And he wants to kill you?

What! No I don't know!

He just comes close to the village but he never enters ( Itachi said ) well I need to go ( I walked towards my shoes and started to put them on)

You can stay Naruto... (Sasuke said)

( I was shocked when he said that ) really?

If you don't mind Itachi is here... he doesn't remember what he did...

( I feel like vomiting) who would make someone do that...?

I don't know... (Itachi was looking at us wondering what are we talking about)

What did I do...? ( itachi said and looked at naruto then sasuke)

Nothing big brother... forget about it...

( ugh this is driving me crazy! I want to fucking kill him ! That fucking bastard !) I think it's better if I leave so you guys can have some time alone ( and so I won't kill him )

(I looked at him and I noticed we don't have our shirts and I blushed and try to act normal) time alone? Are you staying here Itachi? (I looked at him)

Well I would like to ... but it's you're choice I can go somewhere else ( itachi said ) ( I grabbed my shirt and put it on ) see you at school ( I said before I walked out )

(I looked at Naruto and I know if Itachi stay here he won't be here... but I can't lose my brother again) see you Naruto... and you can stay all the time you need... your room it's same as always...

Thank you ... I really don't want to cause you problems ...( itachi said )( god I can't fucking believe this ! I want to kill him with all my heart ! That ugh! I walked home it was still as I left it ... well I don't like to be here ...)

Problems? Why you say that? (I looked at him)

Well you both were shirtless...

(My body got still)?ha... that... (fuck I don't know what to say)

We are just friends Itachi (I said laughing nervously)

Friends ... yeah sure you can't lie ... what about this whole house smelling like him ...

Well... I can say that we are trying too be friends on my defense...

Are you sure you want to be just friends with him ...

Ok this is awkward... it's not like I love ... him... and we are not dating or nothing...

Tell me the truth sasuke...

It's the truth we had some... (I can't say sex to him) good moments ... he left a year ago and now he's back... and we are trying to be friends... that's the truth... (I looked at him)

Why did he leave?

Coward... well no... he thought someone wanted them kill me... or attack the village... (he face down)

I can tell you I saw him leave, he really didn't want to ... it was obvious he didn't want to leave for something...

Wait... if you were around here all this time... why did you chose to come here today?

I didn't think anyone would like to see me ... I heard some of the things I did ... Is he mad at me because I tried to kill him , and tell the truth this time...

Well (he sat at the floor crossing his legs) yes you tried to kill him... and me... and Shikamaru... but is that... for a weird reason... you abused him... that was the day I thought that I had kill you... (he said in a sad voice)

Well you did what you thought was best for him , just like he did when he left ( I smiled ) and did you say abused him ...

I didn't want to used the other word...

Rape ?

Mm-mm ...

Well now I know why he hates me so much. ...

But it wasn't your fault...

Well maybe it wasn't but that still doesn't take away what I did to him ...

You are right... you know Itachi... it's weird to have you here... it's been a long time...

It has... I'm sorry for everything that I did ...

It's ok big brother... (how many day I dreamed for this day... now it's feel like it's not real)

Well you have school tomorrow don't you , go to sleep, thanks for letting me stay here...

Yeah I better hit the bed... (he got up)

I'll be at my room ( I got up and touched his forehead with my fingers)

(When I saw him walking to me and I feel his fingers on my forehead I blush and I felt so happy that I just smiled to him) see you tomorrow... (he whispered)

See you tomorrow...( I go to my room and just lay in bed )

(I walked to my room and I sat on my bed thinking about everything this must be a weird dream... Naruto is back and Itachi... would be perfect to please dream that my parents are back... well I know that is impossible but would be good... ugh! What am I going to do with Naruto I'm not sure If I can resist to kiss him...)

( what noooo nooooo nooooo I can't find ramen in this house! ) where's the ramen!

(Shikamaru Knocking at his door)

Ram... ( a knock on the door I went to open the door to see who it was )

Hey Naruto... hungry? (He has a bad full of Ramen)

( ramen !) hey shikamaru, and yeah a little...

Good cuz I brought a lot of them... I could imagine you won't have any at your house full of dust but no ramen (he smiled)

Yeah ! Want to come in ...

Sure Thanks ... (I walked into his house) sorry I know it's late... but I wanted to catch up... now how you are?

Well I think I'm good , it was pretty horrible when I left ( I laughed nervously)

Things here... they were... (he laughed with him)

So how have you been ?

I been fine... (he smiled) my mother is still a drag... my father is the same and well I have long time now dating Temari...

Happy to hear that ( I smiled ahhh fuck the fucking hit in the eye hurts)

I can see you had a hart afternoon... (he looked at his eyes full of bruise)

Huh ? Oh my eye ... well I did deserve it ...

Mm I don't know about that... you did what you had to do...

What do you mean?

That you left because you thought it was the best thing... he's a drag... and in sorry for say it out loud...

It's okay...

Are you guys... you know still seeing each other?

No just friends...

Friends? (He laughed) I'm sorry... what a drag... but you can real be his friend ?

I guess...

You always positive... but I guess it's ok... he was lonely...

Yeah he told me... ( I said in a sad voice)

We all hear it... (I looked at him)

All ?

At school?

Wait how ?

You were fighting with him? Before he hit you?

Oh ohhhh , wait so you're saying they heard everything!

Yes... is that a problem?

Not really... I feel really bad I caused more pain that I expected...

I guess... (he face down)

What happened?

No. Nothing ... (he laughed) so what did he tell you?

Nothing that much ( only that we where kissing and then I don't know what happened to him and started hitting me ) I hurted him a lot ... the worst part is that now I know that he felt the same way I felt for him ...

What? How?

When?

He told me today ...

Woah... that's intense... what a drag... he took so long... so he is in love with you?

I don't know now , but he told me he was

Looks like when I left he realized that ...

Mm no I get it... what about you? Are you in love?

Well ... I don't know what I feel anymore...

Why?

It's just that it has been a long time ... and it makes me be unsure about my feelings... but even tho if I did , I don't think it would matter now ...

Well maybe you guys should take dates... and remember everything you know kiss around here and there... (he laughed) you guys will remember eventually...

I don't think he'll want that ... after all I caused him a lot of pain...

Well Naruto you can try... the sit next to him is the only one free at school so ... enjoy (he stand up from the couch) have to go or my mother will kill me... but think about it and see you tomorrow. Enjoy the ramen Naruto... (he stared walking to the door)

Wait what ! That's the only seat left !

Yes... (he laughed) enjoy it...

Uhh now what am I going to do !

You can make something like the restaurant (he joke and laugh getting out of Naruto's house)

The restaurant? Ugh this can't be real !

( the next morning I woke up took a shower got ready to go school I started walking to school , wait should I go nooo I can't I can't idk what to do I decided to turn around and I bumped into someone)

Wow... you have changed... you awake this early... in surprise (even tho his face doesn't look surprised)

Well I have this thing that I can't sleep anymore after an expecific time ...

I'm really surprised...

Really? Why?

I remember you used to wake up late...

Well yeah , I was pretty lazy ( I laughed)

(He smiled) we can walk together... if you want... but first I need something to eat I forgot to eat something today...

Yeah sure ( I smiled back )

Fuck... I forgot my wallet... (he sighed) well nothing to do... let's go to school

I can buy it for you

It's not necessary but thanks (he smiled)

C'mon lets go buy you something to eat it's no problem...

Well... I'll say yes just because (he stomach made noises) I'm really hungry...

( I laughed) what do you want ?

A waffle... with strawberries... want to skip classes?

( did he really?) sounds good to me , I'll buy some myself I'm hungry too ( I laughed)

Do you know any place where they sell that kind of food?

Yeah , there's some place close here ( we started walking and got to the and ordered the food and went back outside)

Want to go to my house...

Sure .. if you don't mind

I don't (we walk to my house we took our shoes off and walk directly to the table and stared eating) well now we are here so I can pay you for the food...

No it's okay ( I smiled)

Are you sure ? It's not a problem to pay you

Im sure , you don't need to pay me ...

Thanks then... I'll invite some other day (he smiled)

( I smiled ) well the food its good

It is... want some juice?

Yes please

(I got up from the table and grab some juice form the fridge put them in a glass and took it to him when I stood in front of him I couldn't resist and I kiss him)

( did he just kissed me , I couldn't resist his kiss so I started to respond to it )

(I'm kissing him again I got him to get up and push him to the wall and took off his shirt and mine I bite his neck... I been missing him so much)

( ouch that hurt when he pushed me , he started to bite my neck , I kissed him again biting his lower lip then neck)

(I kept kissing him. I move him to the side and remove the food from the table and I put him there facing me if I'm going to do it I have to see his face again. I took his pants off and I stared kissing his abdomen and giving him bites all over him )

( when he was biting a little Moan escaped my ouch as I pulled him up and started to kiss him more I had my hands in his back then hips)

(I took my pants off and his boxer with mine as well and I keep kissing him and not leaving time to think i let my manhood inside him and started moving fast... while I bit him and kiss him)

( I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer as Moans escaped my mouth my breathing was fast I kept kissing him then I bite his ear )

(We were both moaning I grab his hips and pull him hard to me I use one of my hands to grab his manhood and started moving my hand fast while I see him moaning and grabbing the table on sign of pleasure)

( I was grabbing the table as we both moaned he started to move faster every time ) sasuke ...( I moaned his name I can't believe this is happening)

Shut up Naruto... (he said in a deep voice while moaning and keep moving faster and faster ) god I missed you (he said without thinking and keep moving his hips and hand)

( I kept moaning till I smelled his chakra ) well I never expected to see you Like this ( Itachi said and looked shocked and kind of disgusted)

Wtf! (He scream letting his manhood out and covering himself)

( I fell to the floor trying for him not to see me and covered myself)

(I stared grabbing my clothes from the floor to use them to cover myself) I forgot about you... (he said blushing and ashamed)

I can see you did ...( itachi said being shocked) ( I grabbed my clothes to cover me ) weren't you guys just "friends "( itachi said)

(I put all my clothes in my manhood it's so erected that I can't cover it with my hands. My white skin is now all red I'm so embarrassed... when he said friends i looked at Naruto trying to cover himself at the floor I didn't notice when he throw himself from the table to the floor I look at Itachi who's there watching at us in shock) I'm so sorry... I really forgot...

Well I'm going to my room ( itachi said he turned around and went to the room ) ( I was just there in the floor being embarrassed)

Oh shit... (he close his eyes and face up) I totally forgot about him...

I forgot he was here as well...

This is so embarrassing... I never thought my brother will see me like this... (he stared putting his clothes on)

It is embarrassing... ( I was so red right now and feeling pain )

Are you ok? (I looked at him still on the floor) that must hurt? (I meant him throwing himself from the table to the floor)

Yeah I'm okay...( I was so red right now)

I better clean the table... (he walked to the sink and grab a towel with water and stared cleaning the table to throw the towel to the garbage) god... this really is so embarrassing... I'm sorry...

It's okay ...

I don't think I can see his face again (he blushed)

Well you say that now just let time pass , because he literally saw you having orgasm ( I looked at him and blushed)

Fuck Naruto now you make me feel better (he looked at him) because using the work orgasm and moaning can make things better...

I don't know what to say ... it'll pass ... he would forget eventually...

Will he? Do you think he captured the whole image? Or maybe just a bit?

Maybe it was just a bit ... because when you know started I didn't smell his chakra or anything... it was after you speaker that I started to smell his chakra really close ...

I didn't mean the whole act Naruto I mean... like what can he see from where he was? Like just my hips moving or ... maybe he can see all of it?

I think only you're hips ( god I'm turning even more red)

Oh shit.! Well at least he didn't saw your face or mine or my hands...

I think he did see you're face you where facing towards him ...

So he saw everything Naruto! You my hips my hand... (he blushed)

( god now I just turn even more red )

I'm ready to die... kill me...

Well at least we didn't moan so loud right?

I don't think so no ...

(He sat at the floor and cover his face) this is sooo embarrassing!

( fuck I'm still naked I put my pants as quick as I could) what now?

We can kill ourself...

That's a good idea...

We can always hide in my room...

That's a good idea ( I'm just saying that to everything god I'm so red right now)

Let's take some food and let's go hide... (I got up and started taking some food from the fridge)

Sure... ( I got up and went to his room being all red)

(Naruto almost run to my room and I stared walking with food in my hands when I saw Itachi coming out of the bathroom I turn red and face down)

Where are you taking the food ?

My food... I mean my room... (I can feel my body all red... I keep facing down)

Ok ... I'll go out ...

Sure... (I looked at him) are you coming back, aren't you?

Yeah I'm coming back

(I keep looking at him)

I promise sasuke I need to talk to the hokage

I'll the back in 2 or 3 hours ( I touched him in the forehead with my fingers and left the house)

(I went into my room smiling and feeling like a little kid I touch my forehead and I blush feeling happy)

( sasuke seemed happy and I don't know why it makes me happy to see him like that ...)

I have the food ( he said and walked to a little table in his room and put them there he was still smiling)

Wow that's a lot of food ( he almost brought the whole fridge)

Yeah... (he laughed) my big brother left the house for a while...

How long is he going to be out ?

2 or 3 hour (he said)

Oh ok ...

But still we have the food so we can stay here

Sounds good ( I smiled )

I don't have a tv... but we can talk? Or whatever you want...

Well , do you want to play uno ? ( I put a grin in my face)

Never in a million years!

You are a cheater

Oh c'mon how many times I have to tell you I didn't cheat

No matter I don't believe you...

You can pass the cards out if you want ...

Mm no... I'm sure you will find a way to cheat

How am I even going to. Cheat ...

I don't know but you will

But...

But what ?

We can finish what we stared... (he keeps looking his blue eyes)

( I blushed when he said that I just have him a flirty look )

But I know you don't want to...

I don't want what ?

Finish what we stared...

Who said I didn't..

I thought you didn't want it... (He walked to the door and lock it... Naruto was sitting on his bed and Sasuke just stood in front of him and looked at his eyes touching his hair and kissed him) I can't be just your friend Naruto... because every time I see you... I desire you... you make me feel different... and I can't let you go away with that feeling... (he touch his cheek looking at his blue eyes and now red cheeks)

( I was there looking at him he's making me blush I looked into his eyes their like a pool I would never want to get out ) you desire me ?

I do Naruto... (I keep looking at him)

( I just grabbed his head and kissed him )

(I responded to his kiss and lay him on my bed to keep kissing him this time slowly and passionate just enjoying his lips and tongue touching his hair and face)

( this time he was being gentle I started to pass my fingers through his hair then face )

Oh Naruto... (I saw his eyes and smiled) why? You did a spell on me...

( I smiled at him and touched his lips in a very gentle way )

Why did you decide to tell me that day Naruto? (He was still on top of him just looking at him this time)

I took the chance we where alone ... and I knew if I told you somewhere else you where going to go away ...

Yeah I would... (touching his cheek) well I'm glad you asked for my homework that day?

( I smiled and touched his lips then cheek)

I don't want to have feelings for you... but I can't help it../

( I smiled to him ) you're the best thing that ever happened to me ...

I know it's not like that... but I'll accept it...

Why do you think it's not like that ?

Because I've been rude to you lots of times... even knowing your feelings...

( I didn't say anything and just hugged him)

(I hug him back ) some day I hope we can make love and not just sex...

( i laughed and kept hugging him )

How did we get to this ?

I'm not sure... and I'm not sure if I know what are you talking about... you mean the sex?

Yeah I meant that ( I laughed nervously)

Well... I don't know... it was my first time... and your too right?

Yeah it was ...

Why do think I cheated playing uno?

Have you cheated on me?

What ?

If you have been with other person?

No ... I've just been with you ... and well the really horrible thing that happened...

Oh... I thought that maybe when you were away... well you know../

Really?

(I just looked at him)

( he was just looking at me and I was looking at him too )

Did I offend you?

No you didn't ( I looked at him confused)

Ok...

Are you okay?

I am... why?

I don't just asking ( I smiled)

How come you never question me?

I don't know , I've never really thought about it ...

Hmmm... you don't think much huh Naruto...

( I laughed)

(I smiled at him his so dumb)

( he's probably thinking I'm so dumb I just stretched my self while he was still on top )

You are going to make me fall... (I grab his abdomen from the sides)

( I laughed and kept stretching to see if he falls)

Stop Naruto! (He fall to Naruto's side)

( I just laughed)

Oh god you are so happy Naruto...

Naruto don't you have questions for me? I'm always question you...

Are you happy when I'm with you?

(I look at him) sometimes I think you are blind (and without thinking I touch his forehead with my fingers and gave him a smile)

( I began to blush when he did that I gave him a smile)

(I keep looking at him... )

( I knew what that meant, it made me happy but he was just there looking at me as I was there blushing)

Sasuke...

Yes Naruto? (I touch his cheek)

I never stopped loving you ...( I started to blush even more !)

(I gave him a smile) I know Naruto... I saw that on your eyes... that's why I was hitting you too...

( I just smiled back ) those hits really hurt ...

Think about them like love (he laughed)

( I laughed with him I just passed my fingers through his hair)

You always do that...

I love you're hair ...

Well if you take a shower maybe your hair can be good as mine (he joke)

Oh you're mean ( I laughed)

(He laughed) i thought you were going to punch me ...

Well if you want me to punch you I still can ( I lifted my hand up as I joked )

You better no or I can hit you back...

No thanks I've recived many of them ( I laughed)

(I laugh and saw the clock on the table next to my bed)

What time is it ?

It's 8pm... have somewhere else to go?

Nope not really...

Well then it's not a problem... (I got up and went to my door open it checking out side of my room)

Is he back ?

No yet... (fuck he noticed i was looking for Itachi)

How much time has it passed?

Already 3 hours ...

I can still smell some of his chakra... do you want to go look for him , ( that's weird it's getting away)

He told me he will be back... so he will (i look at him)

Ok ..( his chakra is getting away)

Maybe he's eating something... (I fake a smile)

Yeah maybe he is ( fuck fuck fuck I need to tell him ) sasuke I'm having a difficult time trying to sense where his chakra is ...

(I look at him) he promised Naruto... maybe he's just walking around...

Ok...

(It's been 4 more hours and he's not back, I was laying on my bed with Naruto just looking at the ceiling I sat down and walked out of my room to the front door and open the door looking around)

( what the hell who's that ? I went to where sasuke was ) there's someone in the village ...

(I just looked at him)

I don't know who it is ...

I don't think it's bad Naruto... maybe Kakashi and Jiraiya are there now... (he face down)

Don't worry his on his way now ( I smiled at him)

(I think he's lying) yeah he is...

( fuck no his leaving ) I'll go buy something at the store I'll be back ( I need to tell him not to leave)

Ok... don't take long...

I won't ( I smiled)

( I went to where itachi was he was about to leave when I had up to him ) where are you going?

I feel you coming Naruto...

Why are you leaving?

I have some things to solve...

And you couldn't tell sasuke?

This wasn't planned Naruto... I went to talk to the hokage and I have to leave now... please Naruto take care of him... (he started walking)

Do you even know how you're going to make him feel!

I'm sorry...

You can't just leave like that

(In a blink of an Eye I was behind him...) Take care of him please... (he knocked him out and left him there)

( I woke up I was on the floor shit what the hell happened oh no he left ) I'm sorry sasuke...( I whispered as I couldn't stop his brother from leaving I walked to sasuke house and knocked on the door how am I going to tell him )

(I heard a knock at the door and run to open it) Itachi? (I said as I opened it)

( I heard sasuke say it's his name I felt so bad ) I'm sorry sasuke...( I looked down)

Naruto? I thought you changed mind and went to your home...

I'm sorry ( I whispered to him hat I couldn't bring his brother back)

Huh? (I looked at him confused)

I couldn't stop him ( I looked down his probably going to hate me or hit me)

Stop him? (I felt my heart broking again) oh... but he promised...

He said the hokage told him to leave...

That he needed to fix somethings...

Ok... (he didn't cry) ok...

I'm really sorry...

It's ok Naruto... I'm used to live alone... (I look at him trying not to cry remembering when he touch my forehead for last time this day...)

( I didn't say anything I just didn't know what to say ...)

Want to come in... you must be tired...

Yes please...

(I opened the door so he can pass ) please leave Your shoes here... (I said and keep walking into my house)

( I got in his house and took off my shoes I didn't know what to say to him to make him feel better...)

Please... sleep with me tonight... (I looked at him)

Ok .. ( I went up to him to give him a hug I feel really bad for him right now )

(He hug me and I took his hand and took him to my room we lay on the bed and I hug him tight now I'm afraid he would leave me too... again)

( I kept hugging him he was hugging me tight like if I was going to leave I started to touch his hair then cheek )

(I was laying on his chest I can hear his heart an I feel his hands touching a few tears come out of my eyes falling in his chest so I hug him tight again)

( he was crying I just kept hugging him ) everything is going to be okay ( I told him and gave him a kiss on the forehead)

(I didn't say anything... until I fall asleep)

( I woke up next morning he was still sleeping god I'm trying not to fall asleep again him just being there makes me just want to go to sleep ... my eyes are closing every time)

(I woke I saw Naruto he's sleeping I got up trying not to wake him up... and went directly to the shower letting the warm water fall in my dodgy and hair letting some tears out)

( i woke up again and he wasn't there I heard the shower and went to the bathroom) good morning

Morning Naruto... (I tried to say with a normal voice)

How did you sleep?

Hugging you fine../ come join me...

Ok ( I started to take off my clothes I got in the shower with him the waters nice)

(I smiled to him i hope he didn't notice I been crying) how did you sleep?

( he's been crying) better than never ? (I gave him a smile)

Naruto... you can stay here a few days if you don't mind...

I would love that ( I smiled)

Me too( I gave him a smile... i look up letting the water hit my face )

( i just smiled I felt happy but I know he's not like 100% happy)

(I looked at him again and smiled) what do you want for breakfast?

Anything you have

I don't know what I have... I guess we can make an omelette?

Sounds good to me

Mushrooms?

Sure ( eww)

Green pepper?

Sure ( not bad)

Mm onion?

Sure ( ewwwwwww)

Mmmm and a milkshake?

Sounds perfect

Strawberry? Or banana? Papaya?

Strawberry!

It's your favorite?

Yes!

Mine too (I smiled)

Really! We got things in common! I think

Tell me something else?

Like ?

You fool... (he laughed) about us having common things...

Ohhh about that , well say something you like and I'll tell you if I like it too .

Mm (he sat on the tub and stared filling up) I like ... pizza?

Not my favorite but I like it ( I sat on the tub as well)

I like... sushi?

I like sushi too

Taking long showers?

Yeah sometimes I take like 2 hours in the shower

That's a lot of time...

Naruto are you bi?

Nope ...

So you only like boys?

Yep what about you ?

I can say i like both... but I never been with a woman...

You got a point there...

They're not that bad...

True...

You don't much to say huh?

Not that much ( I laughed)

So you really don't like them...

Why?

Well it's not that I don't , I just don't really put that much attention to them .. you get me ?

No much... but i think maybe understand...

Ohh ok

Have you ever seen a woman naked?

No...

Oh... when who did you realice that you like boys?

When I started to have feelings for you ...

When was that!

Well umm it was the first semester like half of the year ...

Last year?

Well you know when I told you ... it was like a couple of weeks before ... that I realized I had feelings for you ...

Wow you don't have that long then./

I guess...

I see

( I noticed the tub was already more than half way filled)

(I looked at him)

( I noticed he was looking at me )

(I close the water and put my head and body down the water with the eyes close)

( I sat back looking at the ceiling)

(I keep under the water thinking about everything... i let out some bubbles from my mouth)

( I looked at him making bubbles with his mouth but once again his abdomen grabbed my attention)

(I was about to stay without air... but I keep making bubbles letting the air out... I wonder how does it feels to die... )

( he keeps making bubbles I just sit back thinking about everything that has happened)

(I got out of the water catching my breath... and I looked at him)

( I was looking up sitting back , I could stay in the water forever)

Enjoying the water!? (I asked)

What ? Oh yeah it's nice ( I looked at him)

(He sighed) how can you deal with everything and still be happy Naruto../

I try not to concentrate on the bad things , and find something to do something to distract me from what happening...

Hmm I see... Naruto... I have to tell you something...

What is it ?

Don't be mad...

Mad ? What are you talking about ?

When you left I kissed someone... I was angry and I didn't think about it...

Who was it ?

Sakura...

As I expected...( I sighed I can't be mad just for that when I did something worse) well it's okay don't worry about It ...

Really?

Yeah ( I smiled trying not to get mad because I did something worse)

Ok... well just for you to know we didn't have sex...

( I feel so bad ! Ugh how could I do something like that to him ) ok , can I ask you something

Yes...

What did you do ... when the shadow clone disappeared..( I looked down being disappointed in me)

I told Kakashi and Jiraiya... we ran looking for you but... well you wasn't there...

I'm really sorry for leaving you ...

It's ok Naruto... I'll try not to think about it... I was stupid when you left and I try to fill the space with others things... so you should forgive me too for that...

( I just smiled at him ) I don't have anything to forgive you ..

(I smiled) I have never seen another manhood but I think yours is pretty good... (he laughed looking at his manhood)

( I laughed) you see you are a perv ( I laughed)

Oh come in give me some credit at least (he laughed)

You're not bad you're self ( I laughed)

(He laughed and look at him that's mean)

Well it's not like I have seen others tho...

Question, how was that mean?

You said it like I was just ok... (he chuckles)

Well it's pretty big ( I laughed)

Oh shut up! (He laughed and blushed )

Look who's blushing ( I laugh)

You are a evil person...

How ( I laughed)

You like to bother me

( I laughed)

Now we look like fish (he saw his hands)

( I looked at my hands and I wanted to laugh so much )

How you think making love is?

Huh ? Well I'm not sure ... what do you think ?

I'm not sure... slower?

Maybe...

I think I can't be able to do it like that

What , you like it fast ?

No it's because what about if I finish before you?

Well I mean you never know who can finish before ...

I always make you finish first...

( I blushed) well yeah ...

So... can you imagine if I finish? I wouldn't have strength to make you finish too..

Well remember last time ... you finished first in the second round but still managed to make me finish ...

Yeah... that's true... well that's a point in my favor... who you won't go looking for someone else

I still can't believe that time you got hard like 3 times ...

Oh shut up! (He blushed and covered his face)

You know you liked it ...( I said in a flirty voice to tease him)

Wasn't that bad... (he was starting to get hard)

Like the third time I was crawling to you , just like you wanted ( again with the same voice to tease him)

What do you want Uzumaki? (I looked at him)

Oh nothing..( just wanted to bother you )

Well then stop with that flirty voice and look...

What look?

That look that you make when you desire me (he smiled)

You think so ?

Yes I think so

Well you're not wrong ( I smiled)

I knew you desire me... I can see it (he got close to him)

Well what can I say ...

Nothing on your defense?

That I can see you're hard ...

Well that's more in favor of myself...

Is their really much I can do ( I bite my lower lip not thinking)

What can you do? (I kissed him)

Anything you want ( I said between the kiss )

Maybe you can surprise me... (i keep kissing him and grab his manhood moving my hand)

Oh really ( I let a little moan between the kiss I wrapped my legs in his waist and pulled him even more closer )

Yes... I'm gonna let you surprise me... (I kiss his neck and move my hand faster )

Well I can't even respond ( my breathing was faster as I let little moans out of my mouth) any suggestions?

(I push his back to the tub so he can lay and I put his manhood in my mouth and stared moving my hand as well too)

Well I wasn't expecting that ( I started to Moan even more than before I put of of my hand in his hair as he kept moving my breathing was fast as I was letting out more moans)

(I keep moving my head and he was also helping grabbing my hair and moving his hands my made my movements faster and with my free hand I put fingers inside him and stared moving my hand fast and sucking his manhood hard enough to make him moan loud )

A-ahh ... sa-sasuke ...( I kept moaning really loud and my breathing was really was my back archer from the tub as my hips kept moving upward I was moaning so loud I think people outside can hear ..)

(I took my mouth out put some water and spit it to clean my mouth I stared kissing him I let out my fingers and let my manhood inside him and stared moving grabbing his legs high so i can go deeper he's moaning and I am too... I let out and grab him turned him around putting him on his knees and hands I grabbed his hips and let my manhood inside again moving fast I grab his hair and pull it while I gave him a slap leaving my hand mark on him... )

A-ahh... sa-sasuke ...( I moaned his name again as I kept moving my hips so made even more hard movements when he slapped him I let out a Moan and a scream hat it hurted he was pulling my hair , my breathing was faster and faster every time he moved )

(I grab his manhood and start moving it fast until he scream and let out a loud scream of pleasure I keep moving faster and faster I pull his hair again I let out a moan and finish... I pull out of him and sat at the tub catching my breath)

( I sat down trying to catch my breath I just lay in his chest )

Are you ok? (I said breathing fast... and combing his hair)

Yeah I'm okay , are you ? ( I said breathing fast and touching his abdomen)

I am...

Damn you make me tired...

( I laughed ) I feel tired as well ( I said trying to catch my breath)

Thanks god you are easy to please...

( I just laughed)

Now I really need food... and I don't want to cook...

So what are you proposing to do ?

You cook I'll watch

Really ( I laughed)

Come on you are not that tired I did the hard job (he joke and laughed)

Well you did entered me 3 times ( I laughed)

What?

You seriously forgot , when it just happened ( I laughed) what am I going to do with you

I think I forgot when I let my self out of breath trying to please you... (he joke)

Sasuke you left me wanting more ...( I joked )

What? No Naruto I'm really tired (he said)

I was joking ( i laughed so hard my stomach hurted)

I told you are a evil person

( I sat on his legs) how am I an evil person?

You are annoying and you always bother me...


	9. Chapter 9

(We went to the kitchen and prepared a meal to have some breakfast now I'm really hungry) so you say you want all ingredients on your omelette?

Yes ( I don't want mushrooms or onions!)

Ok... I'm hungry so I'm gonna have to cook something before I fall here dead../

( I laughed) sasuke what would happen if one of us ever forgets this ?

(I look at him) well I'm sure... if that happens we are going to remember again... this is big Naruto... we can't forget (I walk to him and touch his forehead with my fingers)

You know something Naruto I don't regret... that I give my heart and i couldn't live without you... I won't say this again this is the last and first time you hear me say this...

Say what ? ( my heart started to pump really fast )

I love you... and I always be...

Sa-sasuke...( I was so happy I've never felt like this before I went to him and hugged him )

(I hug him back and even Itachi is gone I feel happy with him)

I don't know , what would I do if you ever forget this ( I hugged him tight)

I won't... I promise... and I don't like promises (He whisper on his hear)

You better ( I hugged him even more)

Don't worry Naruto... ( I got away and smiled, I keep making the breakfast)

( I can't believe he just said he loves me ... I started blushing just to think about him saying that ... I love you sasuke...)

Well breakfast is ready. (I put then leave in plates and took them to the table)

Looks really good ( we. Both sat down and started eating after a couple of minutes we where done eating)

Well it was good. Wasn't it?

Delicious ( I smiled)

You see you have to try new recipes Naruto...

Yeah looks like I do ...

You would learn to eat living here with me...

( I blushed and gave him a sweet smile)

I hope you don't feel pressure to be here Naruto...

I don't ... I actually love the idea ...

I'm glad... (he gave him a smile) Naruto tomorrow we have to get back to classes... we been missing a lot of school

Yeah we have ... do people still sit in the same spots ?

No

You have the sit next to me... it's the only one free

Fine by me ( I gave him a smile) did a lot of people came to the school... when I left ?

Same as always... annoying every single one of them../

Well that sounds exiting! ( I laughed nervously)

You have friends... it's not like you are going to be alone Naruto

Well if people are the same why would I want to hang out with them ...

They are your friends...

And you know I'm not the same in classes as I am here... I don't want you to be alone

They just come and go ... they can talk to me if they want but I'm okay ( I smiled)

Well if you say so... I'm ok with it... but I don't want you to feel bad

I won't ... I'll be okay ( who am I kidding) you look different then from a year ago ...

What do you mean?

You look different... like in physics...

You have changed too...

Really? How ?

Well you are more mature and talk

I meant tall (he laughed)

( I laughed) so I've just gotten taller?

I think so...

I see ( i laughed)

What you see?

It was just like saying , that I know you're opinion or way of seeing...? Nvm forget about it , I never make any sense ( I laughed)

(He laughed with him) I know what you meant Naruto

And you made me explain! You know I'm bad at explaining things !( I laughed)

(He laughed) I just wanted to see what you were going to said...

Even tho I make no sense? ( I kept laughing)

Yes. It can be funny hear you explaining the things

( I laughed)

You know I wonder if Itachi is missing me...

I'm sure he does ( I smiled) he did come back here for you ...

Well I don't know about that

Why other reason would he come back ?

Missing home...

Sasuke you're his home , wait that may sound wrong , the thing is you're his family, and if he was missing home that means he missed you ( I smiled)

(He smiled and touch his forehead remembering Itachi) i think you are right...

( I gave him a sweet smile )

I wish I could spend more time with him... we talked at night that they he come back then he send me to sleep and yesterday he left...

Don't worry, you will spend more time than you think with him ...

Some day I guess...

But I know it's not gonna be soon...

It will ( I know he's far but still coming I can smell his chakra from here)

(He smiled) I don't know how I didn't talk to you before...

Talk to me ?

When we were kids... i used to look at you and the guys playing... I remember that time I was sitting close to the lake I saw you saw me and I looked away.. you keep walking but I did make a smile to that...

I did make a smile you too , you don't know how much I wanted to approach you talk to you but I just wasn't brave enough too ...

But you said you didn't have feelings then...

Well I i didn't ... not then ...

Hmmm... (I look at him)

What happened?

Nothing... just thinking (he smiled)

Did you ever wanted to talk to me ?

Not really... I was thinking in others things... for me friends weren't important... and still... but you made me forget that with you...

Really?

About the friends thing? Or you?

Me ...

Yes... that day when you kissed me... I felt like I was going to die... but it remains me that I was alive...

( I blushed) I was really scared that day ... when I kissed you ... I didn't think you could've respond...

I wasn't ... but I wasn't sure if the feeling I was getting... so I remember I kissed you later...

I feel glad I asked you for the homework ( I blushed)

Me too... even tho I was really angry at you for getting me in troubles

Well I can imagine ( I laughed nervously)

I was about to hit you really hard...

I feel thankful you didn't...

What made you not to ?

(He chuckles) I told you... you made me remember I was alive...

( I blushed)

I felt like I was going to day or I was having a heart attack

Oh god I'm sorry for that ( i laughed nervously) well I felt the same when you decided to kiss me just to see how it felt ...( I blushed )

Yeah... I'm sorry for that... I remember I pushed you

Yeah you did ... but then wait wait wait wait wait ... what made you have like you know the first time ?

You kissed me?

Well yeah I know it kissed you but remembered what happened after that ... what really happened...? Like what took us to they ?( I was blushing)

(He blushed) I really didn't think about what I was doing... and you never said no... so I thought you wanted too..

( I was really blushing) well I mean I did ... ( I whispered blushing even more) you the only time I felt shocked like really shocked was the time in the basement..( I was blushing more)

(He chuckles feeling nervous) well ... I don't know what to say to that...

Why did you do it , you know in the basement ...( I was blushing so much !)

(He blushed and sit still) I wanted to feel you again... and make sure I was feeling.. what I was feeling...

( he's making me blush so much ! I think he'll be able to notice I was blushing so much !)

I'm sorry I'm making you look like a tomato (he laughed)

( I laughed nervously as even getting more red ) it's not you're fault...

You know its the first time you actually made me questions (he smiled) you never did

The first time it's always good ( I smiled ) did that sound wrong ?

Yes it did (he laughed)

Naruto... does it hurts?

Hurt ? ( oh no don't tell me he going to ask that .!)

You know... (he blushed giving color to his pale skin)

Oh ... ohhhh that ... well ... ( i laughed nervously and started blushing) well ... ummm ... ummm a little ( A lot )

At the moment or later (he keeps blushing)

Well ... not at the moment ( I was blushing so much I can see he is too )

Oh... well this is embarrassing... (he keeps blushing) I hate my skin is so obvious... (he cover his face)

It is ... I can see how you're blushing right now ( I laughed nervously and blushed)

Damn... (he put his face down covering with his arms)

But it's nothing to worry about ...

Ugh... I feel embarrassed... and I can't hide it...

I can act like I didn't see , if that would make you feel better ..

I know you see me ... (he keeps talking with his face down)

I can cover my eyes ... with a scarf

Naruto you are not helping... you are making me blush even more...

I'm really trying to help ...( I laughed nervously) I can cover my eyes with my hands...

I need water... my cheeks are burning... (he got up and walked to the sink opened the water and put some on his face he was blushing like never his whole face was red)

I'm covering my eyes ! I can't see anymore!

Stop... really just act normal because you are making blush even more...

I'm just covering my eyes !

Stop! (He close the water and sat down again)

( I looked at him he was all red ! ) so umm what now ?

... I'm ready for you to keep asking... (he keeps blushing) so you can know me better...

Ok ( god he is so red !) why is it that you always pull my hair ? You know when we do that ( fuck now I'm blushing)

(Fuck... my cheeks are going to explode) (he chuckles) well... I do? (He chuckles again nervously) I guess I like it... like seeing you... moan... (fuck fuck fuck I can't help it my cheeks!)

( I was drinking my juice and almost spit it out when he said that I was blushing so much ! I feel like I look like a tomato ! ) you like seeing me do that ? ( fuckkkkkk I'm blushing so much )

(Earth open and swallow me please) I guess... you look... (he face down) hot...

( this time I did spit some of my juice thank god not to him god I'm blushing so much ! I'm look even worse than I tomato now ! ) well I wasn't expecting that ...( I laughed nervously as blushing)

(He covered his face) I guess...

( I laughed nervously) well umm I'll go to the bathroom I'll be right back ( I was blushing! So much !)

Sure... (he laughed nervously) (fuck I think I scared him)

( I walked to the bathroom and closed the door I started to put water on my face , I didn't think he would think that was hot ! Well I guess I do need to ask him more questions I got out of the bathroom and went to the table and sat back down in I was still blushing)

(I looked at him)

Are you... ok?

Huh? Oh me , yeah I'm fine ( I smiled to him )

(He sighed in relief)

( who am I kidding this is a shocker!)

Want to ask something else... (I keep blushing I can feel it)

Well here's a hard one I think ... how much can you do it in one day ?( god I look like a tomato right now )

(He laughed nervously) I don't know... I haven't been with others so right now I can say 3 ... (he blushed)

Interesting ( I laughed nervously and blushed)

(He laughed) interesting? (He keep laughing)

Well don't think wrong , but that kind of hot ...( I looked down so he wouldn't see my face )

(He got still and stared blushing even more... ) well thanks I guess...

No problem ( I whispered)

Anything else you can always ask whatever you like to know... in order to know me better

If you could pick ... the person you want to be would it be ... I have another question after this one...

Of course you... (I looked at him)

( I looked at him and blushing) really?

Of course you fool... I'll chose you always...

( i smiled ) here's the other question... name the things you like about me ... what you don't like , the. The things you like about you and what you don't ...

Wow that's the hard one...

Well i like your personality you are always happy it can be annoying... that's the thing I don't like... and I like about me... well that I'm a very conservative person... but its what I hate too zzz

( I smiled) this question may kill you ...

Mm ok

What's you know favorite position at that time...?

You really want to kill me... I guess the normal one...

Have we ever made love ? Not sex ...

(I looked at him in shock ) you tell me... I'm not sure... how do know it's call making love or just sex...?

I don't know I guess it's different in a way ...

I don't know... I think if you love me and I do as well ... does that makes it making love?

I don't know ... why do the call it making love ... because are you making love ?

I'm not sure Naruto... I'm not a expert at this topic (he chuckles)

Same here ...( I laughed) so what now ?

I guess we can lay down on the patio (he smile)

Sounds good by me ( I smiled back )

(We walk to the patio there I have a hanging chair I sat down there and a made a movement with my hand calling him with it... I can see Thant makes him blush)

( he just called me , I want to where he was to see what it was while I was blushing)

(I grabbed his hand and pull him to me sitting him on my legs and hugging him and I gave him a kiss on his cheeks. I know I don't show my feelings outside but when no one sees us I try to give him the best of me)

( he put a smile in my face while I just grabbed his hand and turned my head to give him a kiss while I smiled I was really happy that moment I never want things to change)

Thanks Naruto for making me happy...

( when he said that I gave him a really sweet smile letting him see my happiness)

That's annoying (he joke and gave him a kiss)

You're mean ( I kissed him back )

Just some times (he chuckles)

You know something... you are the only person who has become someone really important in my life that I don't ever want to leave ...

It's a bond Naruto... and it will never broke...I'll make the most possible things for never broke it...

Thank you sasuke... for bringing happiness into my life ...

I think you were happy before me... and the one who bring happiness to me it was you...

Can you believe this ( I turned around letting him see my eyes full of tears and laughing a little at the same time )

It's like a dream of you think about it... (he smiled) Naruto... can I ask you something... you don't have to agree now...

Yeah sure ( I smiled)

Do you.. would you... like to date me... make this official between us... you don have to say nothing right now... you can think about it...

( my eyes where full of tears again) I would love to ( I smiled trying not to cry ! I lay on his chest feeling so happy right now )

(He smiled and hug him tight touching his hair with his hand) I don't want this day to over...

Neither do I ...

I wonder how my life would it been if I had my parents...

You'll probably be the happiest person... ( I looked at him and smiled)

What if I had to hide this... maybe it's better like this doesn't mean I don't miss them...

( I hugged him tight I feel like I could cry any second now )

(He just hug me almost letting me without air but I still hug him back)

Am I letting you breath ?

Not much...

( I was still hugging him but not tight anymore ) sorry ( I laughed)

It's ok I think I felt like my final day was here (he joke)

Omg no ( I laughed)

(I laugh with him and I keep looking at his blue eyes wondering how my life would be if he never told me that day how he felt... )

( we where making eye contact which made me blush I just leaned closer and gave him a kiss I was happy that I even smiled between the kiss )

You are smiling (he said between the kiss)

I feel happy ( I said between the kiss )

(I got away from the kiss and looked at him) I am too... you saved me...

( my eyes got full of tears ) if you say something like that again I'll start to cry ...

Don't be a crybaby Naruto... it's not a big deal... (he smiled to him)

I can't help it , hearing you say that makes me feel really happy ( I smiled)

Enjoy then... i don't like to say things like this very often... (he joke and smiled)

( I gave him a smile and lay in his chest )

(We spend almost all night there watching the stars hugging each other feeling happy in my case wishing to this never end... I don't want to be alone again...)

( I can't see my life without him , I don't ever ever want want this to end , I started to fall asleep in his chest still hugging him , until I closed my eyes , ) I love you sasuke ( I said before I fell asleep)

(He fall sleep not before saying he love me... I got up taking him in my arms and put him in bed to lay next to him and try to sleep... )

( I woke up next up next morning I noticed he was still sleeping I try to get up without waking up and went to the bathroom to wash my teeth )

(When I woke up Naruto was at the bathroom I tried to get up but I feel tired so I turned around and went to sleep again... I forgot about school)

( I went to the room I went close to sasuke) sasuke? We need to go to school...

Hmmm... (I said sleep)

We need to go to school...

Go away (he said moving his hand to leave him alone)

Sasuke!

What! (He covered his face with the blanket)

I school!

Ok ok... god ! (He removed the blanket and stand up walking to the bathroom closing the door in a slap)

( ughhhhh is it going to be this hard to wake him up !)

(He turned the shower on and stood there almost 30 minutes it was getting late to classes what is was weird on him he always is the first in getting to classes)

( I walked to the bathroom) sasuke... do even want to go ?

No... (he said turning the water off before he screamed to him to do it)

( I sighed what am I going to do with him !)

(He got out and put a towel walked to his room and lay on his bed knowing Naruto was outside of his room)

( what am I going to do ! Didn't he say we needed to go !)

(He was still laying in bed almost sleep he even stared to snore)

( I went to the room my eye started to twitching! )

(He was snoring laying just in his towel)

What the ... ( this kid !)

(He woke up in a scared jump and saw Naruto)

( my eye started twitching)

I was dressing (he said getting up from his bed)?

You where dressing... I saw you sleeping you where even snoring ( my eye just started to twitching more when he said that )

Not true... I'm so fucking tired (he whispered the last thing. Putting some clothes on)

I heard that ...

Ugh! (He sighed) fool.. i just want to sleep... I'm so fucking tired and i can sleep (he keep whispering and saying nonsense things while putting his pants)

I heard that too ...

Ugh! (He sighed again) ok I'm ready... (he walk to his door and sat down to put his shoes on and he place his face on the wall and stay there like 5 minutes without moving)

( I was already dressed I put my shoes and just looked at him , I got up and he still didn't move )

(He fall sleep again putting his shoes)

Sasuke, just stay home ...

No! (He screamed) in ready... (he finished putting his shoes and stand up looking at Naruto who looks mad at him)

Ok then ( I start walking )

(I walk like 5 steps behind him feeling tired as hell. If someone has told me sex can make me tired next day I would think about it before doing something)

( my eye was twitching so much ! I can't believe I have to act like if I'm his mother ! God who knew he could be that way !)

I'm hungry... (he said complaining)

( I stopped walking like if I was possessed my eye started twitching) you could've eat something if you would of woke up early and not stay 30minutes in the shower going back to you're room to sleep falling asleep while putting you're shoes ...( my eye was twitching so much right now !)

(I was walking facing down when I hit something I look up and it was Naruto looking at me and he stared screaming at me) ugh! It's not like I was complaining... (i lie)

Not complaining...

Sure ...

Not at all... ugh what an ogre (he whispered)

What did you just say ! ( I turned around looking like if I was possessed)

(I looked at him and I have to admit it makes me scared) me? Nothing...

Go on repeat it again ( I still looked like a was possessed)

Oh god.. someone wakes up with the wrong foot today!

( I was starting to walk until he said that I stopped walking my eye was twitching even more than ever )

Come on take it easy (he said joking and gave him a small slap on his back and week walking) wow he can be weird... (he said while walking away)

( my eye was twitching in a blink of an eye I was already ahead of him )

Ugh! My stomach! Why you didn't cook anything? (He said to Naruto)

( I turned around he was a few steps behind) you seriously don't want to get me in really bad mood , so if I where you I will stop complaining and wait till you eat in school...

I don't like the food there Naruto it taste like garbage!

And you still keep complaining!

I was just saying that i don't like that food... i would cooked something if you had wake me up earlier... (he look at him serious)

Wake you up earlier ( I started laughing like a demon)

Yes... it's your fault that I'm hungry right now and late! (He stared walking)?

( when he passed right next to me I pulled his shirt and lifted him up ) I was trying to wake up early! But nooooo ( I probably look like a demon now ) I told you not to get in me in a bad mood sasuke...

What happened to the sweet Naruto... (he said looking at him with a scared look) calm down Naruto I'm just saying the truth...

( I let him go making him land sitting down ) the truth! You better do something to get me out of this mood you just put me in ( I kept walking) don't forget we have to sit next to each other ...

He can be a demon... (I stand up and clean my clothes and started walking... i got to the class and Naruto was already sit now it looks like I'm the one late.. every one look at me and I walk to my sit next to the ogre...)

( my fucking eye was still twitching)

Hey Naruto! (Shikamaru and Choji said walking to him to stand in front of him )

Hmm ( that's the only thing I respond and they obviously know that I'm in a bad mood thanks to sasuke)

Woah bad mood huh...? (Shikamaru said) well I better leave you alone (Choji said) i don't want you to hit me... (he stared walking away) anything I can do to get you in good mood? (Shikamaru asked and look at Sasuke who just look at him like saying get him away)

I need to talk a walk ( I got up and walked out of the class room leaving shikamaru and sasuke there )

(Sasuke just look at Shikamaru)

How did he get in that mood ? ( shikamaru said)

(It was the first time of them talking to me to make a normal conversations) I.. well ... I think he got mad because I was tired and fall sleep a couple of time in the morning and I said I was hungry... (I looked at him waiting for his answer)

Don't tell me he tried to wake you up and you fell asleep...( shikamaru said )

Well yeah... I'm tired... (he said saying his excuse)

Well there you go ... good thing he didn't hit you there was once I got him in a really bad mood by saying he was an ogre ... he just told me what did I say I tried saying it was nothing he looked possessed and I repeated again whispering but he heard and hit me ... you are lucky he didn't hit you ... can you believe his mom was like that my parents knew his parents... he's sweet most of the time , but when you get him in a bad mood ( i laughed nervously) he can act like a demon just like his mom did ...

Oh... I think I don't know him... but he's going to be the same later right? (He looked at him)

Well you better do something to get him in a good mood he'll be the same naruto you just got to know what to do to make him be Normal ...

How am I supposed to know? I didn't even knew he was like that...

How much time have you known the sweet naruto, is this his first time like this ?

He's always sweet... (he blushed) I have never see him like this...

Well just saying this he may look like his dad but he gots the mom temper my parents say that she always sweet but if you tick her if she'll be like a demon ... just make him feel better, I guess just try to think of the things that the sweet naruto would like ...

Ok... (i looked at the window)

Naruto? (Kakashi said...)

You are supposed to be at the classroom... takes this is a letter to Sasuke... get back to the classroom and give it to him...

(Sasuke face down in the desk covering with his arms and fall sleep)

Ok... ( I took the letter I went to class my eye just started to twitch he was sleeping I went to my seat ) sasuke? Kakashi said to give you this ...

(I looked at him with a sleepy face and voice) for me?

He told me to give you this ( I handed him the letter)

Hm... (I took the letter and put it on my pocket and lay down in my arms) are you feeling better? (I'm not sure if it was a good idea to ask)

( my eye twitch) I guess I am ... ( ugh I really didn't want him to see me that way I probably scared him ) I'm sorry , I probably scared you ( I said in a sweet voice so he won't be scared of me )

You didn't... (he yawned)

I'll be right back ...( I walked out of the classroom again and went to the bathroom)

(Naruto walk out to the bathroom I decide to follow him and apologize for been a jerk and explain that I'm not feeling so well today... I got up from my chair and stared walking suddenly I started feeling dizzy I grabbed myself from a desk and I can see Shikamaru looks at me and walk towards me saying something but I can hear him I just see his lips moving... suddenly all went back)

( I heard screaming I went to the class everyone was up I went to see what happened and I saw sasuke in the floor I pushed everyone away and I went to him ) sasuke! Shikamaru got tell kakashi! ( I didn't know what to do I tried waking him up but he didn't)

(Shikamaru ran to Kakashi who got there fast and took Sasuke) I'm gonna taking him to the hospital right now!

( they took sasuke to the hospital I was following them but they told me to wait outside until they knew what happened my eyes where full of tears, sasuke please be okay ... I'm begging you )

Is he ok? (Sakura asked behind Naruto)

They haven't said anything yet ( I said as I was crying )

I saw him fainted... he's gonna be fine.. he's strong Naruto... maybe it's nothing...

I hope it's nothing...( I was still crying, sasuke... please be okay I saw kakashi go out I looked at him waiting to see what he says )

Well... he hit his head... but for the moment they think he's going to be just fine... but... he may not make up today...

He ... what ...( I broke down in tears) can I see him ... can I please see him ...

Of course you can... (Kakashi took Naruto to Sasuke's room while Sakura just stood there looking at them)

( I saw sasuke he was even more pale I went up to him and my eyes where full of tears) I shouldn't have never left ...

He's going to be fine (the nurse said)

But that doesn't mean I'm still worried...

It's ok kid... (she got out of the room)

Do you know why he fainted ( I asked kakashi holding sasuke hand)

Not really... you can ask to anyone who was in the classroom they may know something...

( I kept holding his hand , I promise I'll never let go until you wake up )

Well... I leave you too here... I'll be back tomorrow to see how is he doing... (Kakashi left the room)

(A hour later ) hey Naruto... (Shikamaru said getting into the room) how is he doing?

He still hasn't wake up ...( I said in a sad voice) do you know what happened?

Well I'm not sure. I saw him trying to catch you.. and suddenly he was pale and grabbing a desk... I walked to him asking if he was ok but he fainted... I didn't get in time to grab him...

Trying to catch me ... I shouldn't of never left ...

It wasn't your fault Naruto... did he told you he was feeling good?

No...

I meant Wasn't

Oh I see...

Did you notice something unusual about him?

Only that he was complaining like a little kid ... ( I laughed and tears started to get out of my eyes feeling worried)

Oh Naruto... what a drag... don't cry... it wasn't your fault... maybe he always complains...(he smiled trying to make Naruto feel better)

Not like he was complaining today in the morning...( I smiled looking at sasuke)

Complaining about what?

He said he was tired ... and hungry ... ( don't tell me it was because he hasn't eat)

Tired? Now that I remember he was late today and he was sleeping... and he never does that...

Well he just woke up late wanting to sleep ... I guess he really was tired ( could it be because of what happened in the yesterday morning but he's never this tired)

Hmmm... well I don't know what to tell you.. you know him better than me..

I'm trying to think of possibles ways for him to be tired but it doesn't make any sense ...

Like he was really really tired?

Well he didn't want to wake up ... after he took a shower he fell asleep he even fell asleep putting his shoes ...

That's weird... maybe food poisoning?

He didn't eat this morning...

Well we didn't eat ...

You are fine... so i don't think it was that.. something must make him feel that tired... like he was sick or something...

No ... there's only one thing I could think of , but he would never be like that ...

What's that?

You seriously didn't get it ...

Oh.. oh what a drag... now that you said it like that I get it.. but come one it wasn't his first time... or it was like wild... like never before( he look to the side so he can't see Naruto's face)

Well this is weird saying... but we can say 3 times nun stop first this and that ... well lets just say 3 times different positions... fuck I feel so embarrassed he did tell me he felt tired ... but then he was okay ... so I don't get it now ...

To much information Naruto... (he blushed) well let's say it wasn't that... maybe he has the flu?

I'm sorry ( I laughed) I don't think it's that ... why would he faint just for flu ...

Not sure... girl faint over her period so boys can faint over flu? (He said)

No , I don't think so ...

I don't know either... (he just looked at Naruto holding Sasuke's hand)

I don't know what to do ... I don't see my life without him ...( i hold his hand tight and my eyes where full of tears)

He's going to be fine... (what a drag! wow that hurts... I remember when I was in love... how I wish for those words) he will wake up any moment now... (he smiled)

I hope... just when things had gotten better between us that we where actually something... this happens ( I touched my forehead and remembered what that meant )

Something?

Yeah ... ( I smiled looking at sasuke)

Like boyfriend?

Yeah ... ( I hold sasukes hand and passed my fingers through his hair)

Oh... (what a drag... ) when did that happened?

Yesterday...

Oh... so he do loves you ?

He told me ... ( I kept looking at sasuke being worried for him )

That's good... I'm glad he told you... (he looked at him feeling happy but sad)

I can't believe this is happening...( I lay my head on his chest tears getting out of my eyes )

He'll be fine Naruto... you'll see ...

He hit his head ...

That doesn't mean he won't wake up...

I know it doesn't , but I just can't help being worried for him ...

I know it's a drag... but it's ok... he'll be just fine...

( I smiled and kept grabbing his hand)

I have too go... Temari is waiting for me outside...

See you , shikamaru, I'll probably not go to school tomorrow...

Ok... I'll be here after classes to check on you...

Thanks...

( 2 weeks has passed and he still hasn't wake up ... I haven't gone home or school ... my eyes hurt from all the crying I just look at him and my eyes are full of tears I put my head down put my hands in my face and started crying)

(I woke up and look around I don't know where I am or how I got here)

( I was still crying when I heard something move my heart start to pump really fast )

(I look to the side and I saw him wtf is he doing here)

( I just saw him and hugged him I was so happy he was awake )

(He pushed Naruto) what are you doing you freak? (He said angry)

Freak... ( my eyes where full of tears) what's going on with you ...

What's wrong with you! Don't hug me fool!

What why ...? ( my face was filled with sadness) you ... you don't remember?( I tried grabbing his hand)

(He pull his hand away and make a face of disgust) don't touch me!

Sa-sasuke...( I didn't know what's happening years started to get out of my eyes he looked at me with disgust my heart started to break and the tears started pouring out of my eyes )

(He keeps looking at him with anger and disgust confused of his crying)

Do you remember anything...( I said as I cried placing my hand where my heart was )

Remember what? Where am I? (He finally said releasing that he doesn't know where he is)

( he doesn't remember I keep on crying really bad I feel like dying) you're at the hospital ( I cried so much right now I don't care what he thinks I don't care if he doesn't remember I still love him )

Hospital? Why?

You fainted... how much do you remember? ( I kept crying hear him say I was a freak to not touch his hand with his face looking at me with disgust I just broke down to tears I covered my mouth so they wouldn't hear me cry this bad )

Well... I don't know Friday at school the day of the exams... (that was like 1 or 2 months ago)

( he doesn't remember anything that happened) sasuke that was 2 years ago ( I touched my forehead remember omg when he did that to me as I cried also remembering him saying he loves me )

2 years... ? You are kidding right? (He said angry)

I'm not kidding... I wish I was ( I kept touching my forehead)

Fuck you freak lying to me! (He tried to get up from his bed all angry)

( I broke down to tears ) don't worry... I'll be leaving now ...( my voice broke so did my heart I could hear it breaking I looked at him like saying I hope you remember soon I walked out of his room I walked to my house I passed my his house and just sat in the floor letting a scream of pain in my heart ) what did I do to deserve this ! ( I kept crying remembering everything that happened the first time he said he loves me every single thing that happened)

(Thanks god that freak just leave... I'm so weak I can't stand by my own... I hope he doesn't come back any time soon... ugh! I need to know the truth... where is Kakashi or the nurse when I need them!)

(Finally Kakashi got into my room and stared talking to me and explaining to me that the exams as the freak said where two years ago they they haven't do any more exams since then... I was so confused that freak wasn't lying but why was he here... I don't even talk to him... this is making my head spin... I have to spend two more weeks here so they can see what's wrong with my memory... )

( what a drag when is he ever going to wake up so naruto can go back to normal I went to uchihas room expecting to see naruto the he wasn't that was weird she never left the hospital) I see you're awake now ( shikamaru said ) where's you're boyfriend?

(I looked at the door when it opens its Nara... what does he want... he look at me and say that I'm awake and what!) wtf are you talking about Nara?

You're boyfriend? ( what a drag !)

(I looked at him with an angry face) get out Nara stop talking shit!

Talking shit ..? What a drag ! ... do you remember anything?

Why is everyone talking about remember anything! (He grabbed his head in pain) get out!

I'm guessing you don't remember, when you asked naruto to date you ...

I... (what did he said) get out before I got up and kill you! (He activated his sharingan)

Well I'm surprised... no wonder naruto left ... before I leave just remember. You told him you love him ( I got out of the room quickly poor naruto that's why he's not here probably uchiha told him to leave or called him a freak like he would always used to call him what a drag I'll go check on naruto )

I did what... (this is not right people are talking shit and nonsense this must be a stupid joke form that group of morons ! )

( I started walking to my house after being in front of sasukes I can't believe this is happening... but I can't just give up on him that easily, I got home and just lay on my bed breaking down in tears )

(Shikamaru got to Naruto's home and knock the door)

( I got up being depressed and opened the door I think I look like I'm about to die )

Naruto... (he hug him)

( I just hugged him back crying and remembering everything that sasuke said )

It's ok... cry... (Shikamaru keep hugging him)

Why ...is this happening ... to me ...( I kept crying and hugging him )

It's temporary Naruto... he will remember any time soon...

I just remember his face looking at me with disgust ( I cried even more )

What a drag... maybe he's just confused... for been unconscious all that weeks)

I don't know what to do ... that broke my heart... into million pieces...( I kept crying and hugging him )

I know... maybe tomorrow he'll be fine... and you can have him back...

I feel like dying...

I know... (what a drag... stupid Sasuke) tomorrow will be better...

( I didn't respond I just kept crying)

(I keep hugging him without saying anything else I'm gonna let him cry until he's ready to let go and think tomorrow will be better)

He even called me a freak... that killed me , when he woke up I hugged him he only pushed me away called me a freak I tired to to grabbing his hand he only looked at me with a face of disgust... I just want to die ...

What a drag Naruto... but think that he doesn't remember... it's not him talking...

He just became the sasuke he used to be before everything that happened...

You changed him some how... you can get him back to the one he is now... just help him to remember...

How can I do that ... if he feels disgusted when he sees me ... good thing he doesn't know what happened or he'll probably kill me ...

I was disgusted before all this too... and you mange to get him to the one he is now... you can make it again...

But If I do the same thing that made him change ... he'll probably hit me ...

You can take the risk... or just talk to him... I don't know

Does he know what he ever said to me ... it hurts more knowing that I'm dating him and he doesn't remember anything...

I know it hurts but it's your only option right now... or just wait to see what happens...

He doesn't know what he said right ?

I told him...

You what ... what did he say ?

He didn't believe it...

I'm sorry Naruto...

It's ... ok ... ( I looked down being sad )

I still don't get what happened that day...

Now that I have think about it ... there was this one day that we didn't have anything to eat so I went to the store ... when I came back I found sasuke eating avocado, he told me that a neighbor gave it to him but I didn't eat because I didn't like it ... after that he became to feel tired , but the morning that he woke up he was not himself he was acting like a little kid not wanting to get up and complaining about everything... I don't know the neighbor. Tho ...

Hmm that's weird does he has anymore avocados in his house?

I think he does ... but we can't go get them ... to see if that's what it was ...

We can brake into his house... from the patio usually people don't close the door from the patio...

Thinking about it we did leave it open...

We? (What a drag don't tell me they usually leave together)

Yeah ... we had a week living together...( I said in a sad voice)

(What a drag) ok... we can go see...

Yeah ... ( we started walking to sasuke house , we go there and went to the patio was just as I said the door was open)

So... this is Uchiha's house (I was walking in when Naruto stopped me)

Take you're shoes off ... sasuke doesn't like people walking in his house with shoes ( I looked down )

Oh ok... (yeah because he will know) this is my first time going inside of his house (he took his shoes off)

Yeah ...( I looked at the hanging chair my eyes got full of tears remembering that day )

(I walked into the house. Naruto was still outside) hey Naruto! Where is the tv here? (I keep walking around to check on things)

( I took my shoes off and went inside ) he doesn't have one ... ( I didn't want to go in anymore this is really painful..)

What! No tv! How does he live? (I walked into his room ) woah this is his room! Is so Organized and clean! He's not normal Naruto...

He's a really organized person ( I walked into the room and I could smell him here , my eyes got full of tears) lets go see what we came here for ( I walked out of the room the things where exactly how we left them I went to the fridge and opened it there it was , so he eat half of it )

(Naruto walked out of Uchiha's room and I keep looking around I saw a shirt of Naruto folded on Sasuke's closet and walk out and I saw 3 more doors I heard Naruto talking but I want to see how his house is... I open one door it was the bathroom still clean and organized... he's not normal at all... I close the door and keep walking to the others 2 doors)

( I heard shikamaru walking around I went to see what he was doing he was about to open its his room and ran to him a grabbed his hand) don't go in those rooms ( the door was a little open so I closed I know sasuke doesn't like people going in the rooms )

What's in there?

He doesn't like people going there , and I respect that even if he's not here ...

Ok... now I want to know more what's in there... (Shikamaru looked at Naruto)

Shikamaru... I don't think you want to get me in bad mood ( I looked at him like a demon so he won't go in there I pressed more his hand so he wouldn't go in )

(I looked at him scared he was pressing my hand hard) come on... (he chuckles nervously) just tell me what's in the others two rooms... I won't open the door just tell me...

I haven't gone there , because I respect what sasuke says not even when he goes and buys things I go there , so I wouldn't recommend you to there ( i pressed his hand a little bit more and still having a demon look on my face )

(He laughed nervously) maybe you can let go my hand ... I won't go in... just tell me what's in there?

And you still want to go in , if you keep asking I'm going to look force to brake you're hand ( I gave him an evil smile and pressed his hand even more )

Ahh! My hand... (he laughed nervously) I won't go in... now we can go to the kitchen (i really wan to go in... )

I know what you're thinking ( I gave him an evil smile and pressed his hand )

Ahh ahh... I'm not thinking anything (what a drag he can be scary) let's go to the kitchen...

( I almost pulled him to the kitchen and let go of his hand ) there's the kitchen

(He drag me to the kitchen and almost made me fell but finally He let go my hand and I grab it it really hurts i looked around) wow! My mother would be happy to have him as her son! Maybe he pay to some to keep his house clean! (I want to go to the other 2 rooms (he look at the living room))

Don't even think about ...( I still looked like a demon right now )

What? (He laughed nervously) think about what? Uchiha paying to some to clean his house?

I know you want to to the other rooms ( I looked more possessed than ever )

Me no... (he said scared and laughed nervously) really Naruto.. he doesn't clean his house in his own?

No ... he cleans it himself I even help him ..( I still look possessed)

Oh... so it was a mess before you?

No ... it's always this clean ...( my possessed face was going away)

Ok... I see so he is weird... (Naruto turn around to see the sink and I ran to the rooms without him seeing me or hearing I need to know what's in there)

Shikamaru! ( i run to him grabbing him by the neck and hit him in the head with my knuckles and threw him to the living room ) I thought I told you not to go there !( I looked more possessed than ever and cracked my fingers while walking towards him )

I was going to the bathroom (he said scared... (what a drag! I thought he wouldn't see me))

The bathroom isn't that way ! ( I grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him where the shoes where I grabbed the shoes went to the front door opened it a tossed him to the street and threw his shoes on the face )

Oh come Naruto! I promise i won't go in... let me go to the bathroom... (I think I really need to go) what a drag... please!

You can pee yourself for all I care ( I looked more possessed)

What a drag! Come on! You can't let me pee myself... really I need to go... I miss understood the doors... (he laughed nervously)

( I grabbed his shirt and dragged him all the way to my house I opened the door went to the bathroom and kicked him to go to the bathroom I still had a possessed face and I slam the bathroom door )

(He throw me into the bathroom i got up and look around wow this can be weird and organized) Don't forget my shoes! (I said from the bathroom and stared peeing... )

( I grabbed his shoes opened the door and threw them at his face as hard as I could and slammed the door)

Wtf Naruto! I'm peeing here!

You wanted you're shoes didn't you !

Yes but not right now! (He flush the water and put his shoes on and got out ) I see Uchiha came and fix your bathroom too...

( I looked at his feet my eye twitching I looked at him even more possessed)

What a drag... why are you looking at me like that... (now I'm getting scared)

Take you're shoes off , or going to cut you're feet !( I looked at him really possessed)

Ok ok! I thought you wouldn't mind you threw them at me... (he take his shoes off making a hard movement and accidentally fall in Naruto's face) what a drag... I'm so so so sorry... (he said scared)

You really didn't want to do that shikamaru ( I looked at him even more possessed than ever an I grabbed his shoes and threw on his face leaving the shoe marked in his face )

Ahhh! (He screamed when the shoe hit his face) it was an accident... you know what you go for the avocado to Uchiha's house... I'll wait here ... (he said almost crying)

( I took it out of my pocket and showed him that I had it )

Oh... (he laughed nervously and a tear come out of his eye...) you have it... what now?

Tell kakashi ( my possessed face was going away )

Yea we should tell him... That fucking hurts... (he whispered)

I'm sorry, what was that !( my possessed face returned)

Nothing nothing... (he moves his hands like saying no while he laughed nervously)

You better! !

(What a drag)

You better stop thinking that too !

(What a drag! Oh nooo) (he laughed nervously) in not thinking Naruto...

I know you shikamaru...

I know... (he chuckles) (he can be worst than my mother o Temari)

Stop compering me with them !

To who? ... you are over thinking Naruto (what a drag)

Stop thinking what a drag...

We better keep walking to find Kakashi (I stared walking afraid that he would hit me when I pass next to him)

One more thing ( I pulled him to the house again I stand next to the wall ) if you keep thinking that or anything else this can be you ( I hold my hand up and punched the wall leaving a whole there ) understood?

(He laughed nervously) yeah I get it... (how is that I was in love with him... he's a monster)

( I let out my hand from the wall leaving dust ) we can go now ...(. I put my shoes and started walking)

(We were walking to Kakashi's house and i was really scared of him... maybe I can go back at night to Uchiha's house and see what's in his house... he would never know) we are almost there...

( we got to kakashi place we showed the avocado he tried a little piece he started to feel tired and went to sleep , shikamaru went to the bathroom I left a shadow clone with him and went to sasuke house I knew he was going )

(We leave Kakashi sleeping and walk to Naruto's house I leave him there and before it gets dark i walk to Uchiha's house going inside by the patio, I opened the door of the patio and walk in again it creeps me out to see his house so organized and clean... I walk to Uchiha room to check again his things open the closet to see Naruto's clothes again all folded... i got out to the rooms and I grab the door hanger and open it slow I can see pictures of his family and a bed.. I think it's his parents rooms I was about to open the whole door )

( I pulled Shikamarus hair and kicked him in the stomach throwing him by the patio ) I thought I told you not to go there ! ( I dragged him out of the house pulling his hair and kicked him again looking at possessed the nine tales mode was activated)

Ahhh! Ahh! (He keeps screaming every time Naruto hit him) I thought the house was empty... i left you at your house...

It was a shadow clone ! Why would you ever go back ! ( I keep hitting him )

Naruto stop! (He stared crying Naruto was really hurting him) I'm sorry... i wanted to see you never told me what it was... I was curious... (this hurts)

( i stopped hitting him and threw him to a wall ) I said not to go back ! And don't ever go back like that !

Ahhh! (He screamed when he hit him to the wall). I'm sorry... (he covered his face so he wouldn't hit him in the face again. He was crying... he was really scared of Naruto... he's been angry other times but this time he was angrier than ever)

I told you to respect what sasuke said ! Why didn't you respect that !

(He didn't say anything he keeps crying and covering his face)

( I punched the wall leaving a whole )

(Shikamaru jumped scared and looked at Naruto in a really scared face...)

( i keep punching the wall leaving wholes I stopped) I'm not feeling well ( I fell down to the floor everything just started to become black )

(Shikamaru was covering himself all scared and crying)

( i tried to get up but ended up falling again ) I'm sorry ( I started crying being mad and sad )

(Shikamaru didn't say anything he didn't look at him he was really crying like a little kid all scared )

( I tried getting up but I couldn't... this has destroyed me completely)

I'm so sorry Naruto... (he said without looking at him)

I shouldn't have done that ( i said crying) this just destroyed me ... I'm sorry ...

It was my fault... I should've hear you... (he keeps crying) i deserved this...

( I didn't respond I tried getting up and we where in front of the hospital I looked up and saw someone looking at us )

(I was looking from the window I saw Naruto and Shikamaru fighting well more like Naruto hitting him... I stood there just watching at them)

( it was sasuke... my face completely changed it turned into sadness my eyes where full of tears)

(Sasuke made a angry face and walked away from his window)

Sasuke... ( I felt as the tears running through my cheeks) you have destroyed me ...

(Shikamaru looked at Naruto stand up with difficulty and hug him) he hasn't destroyed you Naruto... he's there you here... there's hope... (I did deserved his punching)

( I cried looking at his window ) I can't live like this ...

He's gonna get better ... don't lose the hope...

I think I will loose it soon ...

It's better if I just die ...

Don't say that please... your not alone Naruto...

( I didn't respond I felt like my face changed into pure sadness... I won't be the same without him ...)

Give him time he will remember..

How much time ...( I stand up crying looking at his window) it's better for me to go before I hurt someone...

What me to take you home?

No I'm okay thank you ...( I started walking sooner or later my hope will be gone )

(I saw Naruto leaving knowing that there's nothing I can do to make him feel better... the only one who can... doesn't remember him.. not even a kiss... what a drag ...(he face down)

( i can't live like this ... this has destroyed me ... I went to my house went to bed just to lay down and fall asleep crying)

(I woke up early next day I'm tired of been here at the hospital and the food it's horrible... they won't let me go until they can have an idea of what happened... I sat on the bed with my hands in face... I wonder what I forgot... the words of Shikamaru are killing me)

( I woke up next morning I looked depressed, should I go visit him ... I think I can try I got up from bed took a shower it was already 1 or 2 I went to the hospital to see how he was I got to his room and knocked on the door )

(I got my face up and looked at the door without saying anything my head it's killing me it hurts)

( I walked in to the room half of my body was outside) sasuke, I wanted to see how you where doing ( I'll probably regret this )

(I looked at him in shock I remembered what Shikamaru told me and I feel my cheeks blushing I grab my head) go away Uzumaki... you just losing your time here...

( well that hurt ...) have they told you when they are going to let you out ?

Mind your own business... (he looked at the window still grabbing his head with one hand)

( this is hurting...) well ok then ... bye hope you get better... ( I walked out of the room feeling like crying so bad I just want to hug him and say how much I miss him )

(What if... if is true... what the fuck I'm thinking... I don't like him he's annoying and stupid! I looked at the door I can see his shadow and just for a second I felt bad for him...(he sighed and lay on the bed) )

I hope you remember soon ( I whispered as tears dropped out of my eyes I walked away in a slow pace from his room )

(It was my last day at the hospital I was fixing my things when the door open... I saw him there... looking at me. He has come every day and I'm getting annoyed...)

Hey , how are you ?

Uzumaki why I don't feel surprised seeing you...

Well umm I don't know ( I laughed nervously)

(He gave a few steps inside the room I grab my stuff and walk towards him... I looked at him from head to toes... and I let go a punch in his face and then stomach... he was at the floor catching air... I got close to his ear) you are annoying fucking freak... you better leave alone... I'm tired of you... (he got up and walked out of the room)

( I was trying to catch my breath... I ...I give up ... tears started to run down my cheeks I got up and walked home being depressed like never , I want to kill myself I tried for a week or more and nothing happened he's never going to remember)

(I walked to my home I open the door and took of my shoes and walk to my room laying on my bed... but what's that smell... obviously is not mine... I got up and open my closet to see... ) it's his... wtf is going on! (He grabbed his head)

( I was so depressed I look like I was dead with no expression on my face ... I can't believe this ... I can't Live without him )

( week has passed I go to school and he's always there first he's always making me feel bad regretting my existence we don't talk or even look at each other , this isn't life most of the time I would only be with my head down in class or going to drink water to not be next to my " ex boyfriend " I can't deal with this anymore the school hours ended I started walking home he has destroyed my entire life I'm never happy anymore... I'm not the same person I used to be )

(I saw Naruto walking... and I stared to follow him until I got close enough of him) Na- Naruto...

( I heard his voice and turned around to look at him )

(I looked at him and again I feel full... I move my hand and he close his eyes... I just touch his forehead with my fingers)

( I felt his fingers in my forehead I looked at him with tears in my eyes ) sa-sasuke...

(I looked at him and gave him a sweet smile)

( I can't believe this I gave a sweet smile with tears in my eyes , I feel so happy )

I'm sorry... (he touched his cheek)

( I can't even believe this I just hugged him as tears got out of my eyes )

I'm really sorry for everything I said to you... (I hug him back)

( I felt happy but mad really mad ) I wasn't the same anymore...

I'm sorry... I know it was wrong but... I didn't remembered this feeling...

It's ... it's okay ... ( I ignored everything that he did and just hugged him tight)

Come home...

( I looked at him ) really?

I don't know why.. but I'm guessing you used to live there... I have clothes of you... and a brush-teeth...

Well yeah I used to live there ... with you ...

Yeah that was what I supposed...

Are you sure ? You want me to go ?

Well... maybe that can help me to remember everything...

How much do you remember?

The day we were at my hanging chair... I sat down there... yesterday and I had this kind of flashback... of that day... that's all I remember...

( he doesn't remember anything that happened I just smiled at him ) I would love to go with you ...

I'm glad... maybe you can tell me how all this stared... so I can keep falling in love of that day... (i looked at him)

( I looked at him and blushed, in happy he's kinda back )

So... let's go... and talk to me... I want to know everything...

Well where do you want me to start?

How long? I know we just stared dating... I can remember all stared that day... but how long does this have?

Well ... it has it has been like half a year maybe two ...

Wow.. and we just stared dating?

Why?

Well you ... only liked me ... I guess that's why ... and I was the one who had the feelings there ( I laughed)

Hmm... yeah I guess that sounds like me (he smiled)

( good thing he doesn't remember who I really am well that sounds weird but he doesn't know the demon I am when I get mad ) do you remember the day at school the same day they took you to the hospital?

(I look at him we were already in front of my house) not really... something happened?

( good ! ) no not really ( I smiled , he'll be scared) just try not to make me mad ( I smiled)

You can actually get mad...? (I opened the door and stared taking my shoes off)

Yeah ... ( I laughed nervously)

I didn't knew that...

And you don't want to ! ( I said nervous and laughed nervously)

Hmm... I'll try to remember that... but now I feel I'll go to sleep and I won't remember tomorrow... (he joke)

( my eye was twitching, for god sakes calm down naruto) just keep it in mind ( or you're going to regret it I smiled at him )

I'll try... (he stands up and walked to his kitchen...) I'm hungry... I don't see much food here... have you ate it ?

( I went inside took my shoes off and went to the kitchen) no I haven't...

Mmm it's because last day I remember this was full... (he smiled) well the 2 years ago remember...

( huh ?) well I can go buy some food ...

Sorry I meant memory... it's getting me crazy this thing...

Don't worry I have some... eggs...

( don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh) sounds good ( don't laugh don't laugh!)

We can make... what can we eat with eggs? (He looked at him still having the door of the fridge open)

( don't fucking laugh naruto don't laugh ) I can go buy some things so we can eat with that ( I smiled, don't fucking laugh naruto!)

Ok... (he closed the door) you know I'm not sure how to act with you... how I was?

You where sweet, when we were alone ...

I can tell that... it's the obvious I guess... I don't like people...

Yeah ... I mean tell a person who does .

I didn't get that Naruto...

Huh? Oh I meant that tell me a person who likes people? Nvm forget about it , I'm bad at explaining things ( i laughed)

Really... I don't know how I used to talk to you everyday... (he looked at him)

( this is just awkward) now I'm the one who didn't get it ( i laughed nervously)

(He keeps looking at him...) I guess that Used to understand all what you said... Naruto can I ask you something...

Sure .. ( I looked at him )

Have... have... fuck this is hard to ask...

What is hard to ask ?

Have we have... well.. you know... (he blushed)

You mean sex ?

Mhm...

Well ... yeah ( I blushed)

... (awkward) well go buy the food...

Yeah good idea ( i laughed nervously I went to put my shoes on ) awkward ( I whispered while putting my shoes )

(Fuck how is that I don't remember that... was it good? Ugh! This is more hard than I thought)

I'll be back ( I opened the door)

Ok... I'll be here... ...just sitting here... (he whispered)

( I went to the store to make the pizza we never got to eat , well I I finished buying the things and went back home , wait did I just say home , I blushed )

(I heard him getting into the house and I wait for him to get to the kitchen)

( I took my shoes of and went to the kitchen I was checking the bag to see if everything was there)

You here... (he smiles) can I see the bag?

Yeah sure ( I smiled and gave him the bag ) I bought to make pizza ( I smiled)

Oh... I like homemade pizza

That's why I bought it ( I smiled )

I'm sorry I keep forgetting we already did this I guess..

Oh no it's okay ... last time we didn't get to eat ( I blushed)

Why?

It got burned ( I lied )

That's weird... I never get the food burn... actually I'm a good cooker (he smiled)

Really good cooker ( i smiled back)

Sorry I'm getting the words all mixed up

(He smiled ashamed)

( I smiled back ) so shall we cook ?

Yes... I would love to.. (what's wrong with me ... me makes me so nervous that I end up mixing the words...)

( we started to make the pizza and a couple of minutes passed and we put it in the oven )

Well I hope this time doesn't burn

Yeah , we have to wait 55 minutes till it's ready ..

What you want to do while we wait

Well what is their to do ?

Mmm I don't know... i like to see the stars at night

That's sounds nice ( I smiled)

You don't have to if you don't want... what would we usually do in this case?

( I just remembered what happened I started blushing I'm not going to tell him that )

Naruto? Are you ok?

Huh ? Oh me yeah Im okay ... I'm fine ( I laughed nervously $

You didn't answer...

Well ... umm we would ... ( duck ! Wait why do I say dick I meant fuck I can't tell me him that , but I mean that's the thing we most commonly did but I still can't tell him )

Ok... now I'm guessing we didn't do anything... well we can go to the patio...

Yeah that sounds great!

(We walked to the patio and i sat in the grass to let me down and looked at the sky) how many time have we done this...? (I said looking at the stars)

( I lay on the grass looking up ) well this ? First time ...

(I looked at him) that makes me happy... actually it's like our first thing together... well for me..

( I looked at him and smiled)

How we didn't do this every day... i mean... i like to do this every day... it's like I didn't have time...

Well ... umm this is embarrassing... we did other things ... this is embarrassing for me to say ...

(I looked at him)

( I noticed he was looking at me )

Have I tell you I like your eyes...

( I blushed) not that I remembered ( I smiled to him )

(He smiled) I ... I don't remember to kissed you... (he blushed) I don't remember your taste... or skin...

( I blushed so much ! )

(My heart was pumping fast I think that i love him... Shikamaru told me I told him... but I don't have a clear image of me saying that)

( I looked at him grabbed his jaw and gave him a little kiss)

(I felt my heart about to explode I know it's not my first time but I see it like the first because i don't remember any) you have very soft lips ... (I said to him)

( I blushed as he said that) I didn't know that ( I smiled and looked at the sky )

How is that i never told you anything... or i do?

No you never told me that ... ( I was enjoying the view)

I see... ( I looked at the sky)

It's a beautiful view , don't you think ?

Yes... it is... I enjoy been here every night... I started doing it since kid... with my mother and big brother...

Itachi ... ( I whispered for him not being able to hear ) it must have feel nice ...

It was... (he sat down) in don't like to talk about this... I'll be back... (he stared to stand up)

Ok ( I smiled)

(I walked to the bathroom and wash my face... i looked at the mirror wanting to get that memories back... I got out and walked to the kitchen to see the pizza)

( this feels awesome I can't believe this is happening even tho h doesn't remember everything I still feel happy )

The pizza it's almost ready (I looked at him from the patio door)

( I turned around to see him there ) i wonder how it's going to taste ...

Good. Why would it taste bad?

No just saying ( I smiled)

Naruto do you sleep in my room?

Yeah I used to ... why ?

Just asking... I'm trying to remember...

Ohhh oh ok ( I smiled and looked to the sky )

(I kept looking at him i wonder how does it feel to give him a real kiss... )

( I closed my eyes enjoying the breeze)

(I sat at my hanging chair and keep looking at him while I touch my lips)

( I missed to feel this happy , I never thought I would be happy again)

Pizza must be really... I can smell it ...

( I looked at him ) smells pretty good from here ...

I know... it does... (he move his hand calling him)

( I saw he was calling me I went to where he was , to see what it was )

(I grabbed his jaw and kissed him... I need to know how he really taste)

( he just kissed me ... I can't help responding to his kiss while I blushed)

(I kept kissing him letting our mouths play together until i heard the oven and i pull him away and smiled)

( I blushed and smile back )

(I walked to the kitchen and got the pizza out and put in . In the middle of the table. I put some plates and sat down looking at him) are you messy?

Not that I'm aware of ( I started checking my clothes)

I meant in the cleaning... I don't like my house dirty... maybe you know that already but I feel like I have to tell you...

Ohhh I get now ( I laughed) and no I'm not messy ( I smiled)

Good... let's eat...

( we both sat down In the table and started eating)

I don't remember much of that day you Know... I have like a few memories that comes and goes...

( I don't know what to say ) what are the few memories that comes and goes ?

Us here talking and then in the hanging chair... that's all...

That's all? Damn ... well would you like to know anything?

Sure

Ask then ? I'll answer ( I smiled plz don't ask what happens if I get mad )

Well... i was thinking that maybe you can tell me what happened that day...

( phew! ) wait I'm really sorry , but what day ?

The day that i remember (damn is hard to talk to him)

Well that day we where here talking asking questions well mostly I was asking questions ( I laughed) you would always say I never used to ask anything , before we sat here I remember you where cooking as always ( I laughed) you told me that was the first and last time I would ever hear you say it , when I asked you what was it , you said that you loved me ( I blushed ) after wait we went to the patio you where sitting in you're hanging chair , and you called me I went to see what it was , you pulled me to sit one you're legs , you said that thank you for making you happy ... we talked and talked, until you asked me if I wanted to date you that I didn't have to decide now , but I said I would love too ( I blushed just to remember that and I smiled at him )

Wow!

(He look shocked)

What happened?

That person you said... doesn't sounds like me... (he laughed)

Well you where different that day ( I blushed)

Why?

Dis something happened?

No nothing happened, but that day it's a day I don't ever want to forget ( I blushed and smiled)

I would like to say that too... but I already forgot (he joke)

( i laughed) it was really hard not being with you ... I didn't see my life without you. ... you where the only person who ever made me truly happy ... you became someone really important in my life ( I gave him a sweet smile)

(He looked at him) I wish that could forget about how I treated you...

Don't worry about it , that's in the past now ... ( I smile, just don't ask what happens when I get mad )

And... you told me something about getting angry... how's that?

( Fuck ... ) well ... ummm lets just say this if you see my eye twitching that's bad news for you ( i laughed nervously) even if we are walking and I stop bad news again ( I laughed nervously) you really don't want to know ( I said grabbing my neck I hope he doesn't plan to get me mad )

Well... i don't think I will remember all that... but I'll try not to get you angry... for you to know something I get lazy...

Sorry I meant sometimes

Yeah I know ( just to remember that day makes my eye twitch)

Oh ok... i thought you didn't knew... well I forget that you know things about me know...

Yeah ... what I recommend you is ... don't get me in a bad mood ...

I can try... but I don't like promises

Oh trust me , you're not going to like it ... we can say I don't feel any pain , I can even make wholes in the walls without any pain... so you wouldn't like to see that ...

I think I did.. from my window the other day at the hospital... why were you angry?

( fuck ) oh you know shikamaru got me really mad ( just to remember my eye started twitching)

I know that... but why?

He didn't respect something, that's all ( my eye started twitching even more )

Oh I see...

Well food was good... lest lay in bed I'm tired

Sounds good ( I really don't want him to see my demon face when I get mad )

(I lay down in my bed enjoying the soft bed)

( should I lay down with him or should I not I walk to the room and stopped I covered my face thinking of what to do )

What's wrong? (He looked at him)

Nothing, just tired ...

Come lay down...

( I went to his bed and lay down there )

Naruto... how this thing started?

Well ... it all started when I asked you for the homework kakashi found out and punished us locked us in a room I told you about my feelings and well a little time passes I decided to kiss you and then a kiss led to another thing ... but after that we mostly didn't talk we would just see each other to you know what ... that's kinda embarrassing saying that ... until something happened and we both started to talk more and more ...

We used to see each other to just have.. that...?

Well most of the times ...

Hmm it sounds like you are a perv...

What me ? Noo ! Your the pervert one ...

You were the one who kissed me... so you are the perv... why would it be me?

Well it was t meant to be a perverted act ... you would always say this perverted things ... that I'm not saying...

Now you have to tell... I'm curious...

I'm only telling you one thing ...

Ok

I have no idea why ... but I don't know you like to talk about my manhood ( I laughed) I have absolutely no idea why ...

What!? You have to be kidding!

I'm not Kidding , even the first time that you know what happened, I swear that when you saw it you started to breathe really fast ( I laughed so hard right now)

Noo... i think you are lying...

I'm. Not lying I swear

No I can't believe it... it's not that expressive

Expressive ?

Sorry I'm meant impressive

Impressive?

Fuck it's hard to talk to you... I mean like it's not a big deal...

But I am saying the truth...

Not lying...

I'm sure yours is smaller than mine... (he looked at him in a play way)

You're incorrect right there ...

You wish i was

I don't ... I'm just saying the truth..

Ok... let's say I believe you... (he smiled)

I'm not going to prove it ... ( I crossed my hands )

Prove what?

And you say it's hard to talk to me ( I laughed) just ignore it ( i laughed)

It is hard... i don't get you most of the time (he chuckles)

I can't explain correctly ( i laughed)

I can see that (he laughed)

Well sometimes you make me explain things I can't ( I laughed)

(He smiled and touch his cheek)

( I smiled back and gave him a kiss )

(I kiss him back letting my hands play with his hair)

( I put my hand in his head to keep kissing him , I felt his hand in my hair made me blush a little)

(We keep kissing and kissing I'm touching his hair and his face I'm a bit nervous knowing that I don't remember what he likes )

( we kept kissing, I pass my fingers through his hair like I would always do , I'm glad he remembers some of the things)

(I pull myself away and I looked at him and give him a smile and I grabbed his shirt to take off and see his abdomen that right now I can't remember)

( I smiled back , he just took my shirt of and looked at my abdomen I'm feeling a bit nervous)

(I put my hand on his abdomen moving it slow in his skin to looked at his blue eyes, they make me blush and I can see his blushing too)

( he being such a cutie right now , I can't help blushing he never did that before , just to feel his touch makes me blush )

(I can see I'm the one who makes the things. He looked at me like waiting to see what am I going to do next... so I decided to kiss him again)

( what is wrong with me why do I feel nervous now , he kissed me I decided to kiss him back while touching his cheek)

(I put myself on top of him wile I kiss him making a very passionate kiss letting our mouths to play then I stared kissing his neck making bites in it that I know tomorrow he will see them)

( we where kissing in a very passionate way , we never really kissed like this , and as always him biting my neck , I never really understood why he did that , but what can I do ... I put my hands on his back while still kissing him )

(I pull myself away again and i took my shirt off while sitting in his top I can feel his manhood getting exited... I touch his abdomen move myself a bit down and I stared kissing and biting his abdomen grabbing his abdomen as well and pressing him not to hard)

( well I got to say this is something new... idk why he has a thing for biting me he bites my neck abdomen sometimes makes blood come out of my lips when he bites them , sometimes I feel like he could eat me alive ... I pulled him up to kiss him , idk why this time I was blushing and felt a bit nervous)

(He want me to kiss him it's like he doesn't want me near there he pull me up so I can kiss him so I did what he want and I keep kissing him I let my hand down and I touch his manhood over the pants until I decide to let my hand inside his pants and touch his manhood skin to skin I stared moving my hand while I'm kissing him)

( ...what just happened... )( I let a little moan between the kiss I put my hands in his back then hips , well this feels like it was the first time this would happen but it's not like that idk why I'm feeling this way )

(I pull my self away and take his pants and boxers out and mine as well. I looked at him and gave him a smiled and went directly to his lips kissing him grabbing his manhood and keep moving my hands I can hear him moaning between the kiss and that's just exiting me. This for me it's my first time and his too now that I don't remember anything about it... been careful I let my manhood inside and stared moving first slowly and then moving faster while I keep kissing him and moving my hand he let's out moan and i do too )

( why am I feeling this nervous ... I moan as he kept moving I even bite his ear then neck I went back to the lips and kissed him I passed my fingers through his hair out breathing was fast but not as always, this just feels different I mean his different)

(I stared moving faster and faster even my hand too. I kissed him and bite his lips I think I like to bite him Suddenly i don't know what got into me and I bite him hard in lips I can taste his blood that just exited me even more and I stared moving faster than before letting some moan out of my mouth but not to loud cuz it makes me embarrassed of him to heard them)

( ahh fuck he cut my lip ! Fuck that's going to burn ! I can taste my own blood it tastes like iron ! ) ( I started to moan he was going faster and faster I placed my hands in his hips then back I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer as we kissed I bite his lips then neck )

(I hope he doesn't care that now he has blood in his mouth... I keep kissing no matter his full of blood in his lips and I keep moving even faster even my hand he bite my neck and I let out a moan, I move my hand faster and he finished as well so I kept moving my self the faster I could so I can finish too and he keeps moaning letting me know he's enjoying this... I gave him a slap in his leg letting my hand mark on him)

( don't tell me he has a thing for hitting too ! I let out a moan and scream at the same Time , I couldn't stop moaning even tho I already finished the kiss kept getting more intense each time it passed I couldn't help not moaning I grabbed the covers in sign of pleasure )

(When I saw him grabbing the covers it got me even more exited than before and I finished letting a moan out loud boy not so loud. I try to catch air and let myself out... sitting in the bed close to his feet and I looked at him while my breathing is fast and tired)

( I was trying to catch my breath as well I was looking at the ceiling, well this was something new I think ... , I bite my lip so the blood couldn't get out of my mouth, fuck he really slapped me hard I think he left his hand marked in my leg )

(I keep looking at him who is just there laying looking at the ceiling and trying to get off the blood I smiled and look at the ceiling. I can see some little stars that my mother put there so I can look at the "sky" and not feel alone... I looked at him again and I can see he is innocent... the way he acts it's innocent...)

( ahhhh my leg burns! I hope he doesn't leave me his hand marked In my leg even tho more then one time he did leave his hand marked in the ass , I like his room, I noticed he was looking at me so I smiled at him )

(He looked at me and I blushed and gave him a smile)

( he's cute he made me blush ... I just hope he doesn't get me mad , or this time I'm not going to have patience he really doesn't know me ...)

I'll go to the bathroom and take a shower...

Ok ... ( just to remember that day he was acting like a little kid makes my eye twitch I sat down and cover my eye )

Are you ok? (He's acting weird)

( fuck my eye is twitching just. To remember that ) yeah I'm okay ( I looked at him )

You look weird... did I did something bad?

( stop asking ) no not at all ( I looked at him and smiled ) why do I look weird ?

Nothing... maybe it's just me... (he got up and cover himself with his hand) I'll go take a shower...

Ok ... ( fuck I have to forget that day )

(He walked to the bathroom and he put the shower and get into... he was there thinking about what just happened and how he would like to remember a bit more of the good moments)

( I have to forget that day my eye is twitching! ! )

Hey Naruto! I forget my towel can you bring it and put it outside...

( huh? Oh the towel) going! ( I grabbed the towel and went to put it in the bathroom while trying to cover myself with the towel I always used his was dark blue and mine was orange) here you go I'll leave it here ( I left the towel in the bathroom)

Thanks... Naruto can I asked for a favor

Sure ...

Can you cook something I'm hungry... (he open the curtain and let his head out)

( ughhhhhhhhhh we just fucking ate ) what would you like to eat.

I don't know... you see (he smiled and got back to the shower)

( my eye started twitching if he keeps on asking me to do things like nun stop I swear his going to regret it I walked out and went to the kitchen)

(I keep myself in the shower enjoying the warm water)

( wtf am I supposed to fucking cook when there's not fucking food !)

( that's why I'm the first place I went to buy to do pizza only that )

(I need to see how he acts when he's mad... it can't be bad)

( I made some pasta sasuke teached me how to cook really good few minutes past and the food was ready I served the food and put it on the table ) sasuke! The food is ready !

Ok! I'm going... (I'm not going anywhere... I fill the tub and sit to enjoy the water)

( 20 minutes past my eye was twitching)

(The water is getting cold. I got out of the bathroom directly to my room and looked for clothes)

( you are going to regret it uchiha! My demon faced was there I looked possessed he made me cook and now the fucking food is cold I went to turn down the house light power and went to the the room the only thing you could see was my red eyes of how mad I was ) so you finally decided to come out ( I said in a demonic voice)

Yes... but you know what I'm not hungry anymore... I think I'm going to sleep... and the lights are out so...

( my possessed face got worse I grabbed his hand and pressed it ) you are going to eat now that I waste my time cooking for you ! ( I kept pressing his hand ) I told you not to get me in a bad mood uchiha ( I did in a demonic voice and looked more possessed then ever even more possessed then when shikamaru got me mad )

Ok ok! Good! (He's fucking braking my hand) I'm going!

( I dragged him to the kitchen pressing his hand even more and kicked him so he could sit he landed on the chair I stood there in a dark place of the house looking possessed)

Ah! (He let a scream out when he drag him pressing his hand and throw him to the chair) damn you can be weird (he whispered)

I'm sorry what was that !

What? I didn't hear anything... (fuck he's going to kill me)

( in a blink of an eye I was behind him ) you better fucking eat to food you made me make you ( I whispered in his ear )

(He jumped when he whispered to him) I'm going to eat now Naruto... (fuck I heard Temari was crazy but he can be worst)

Stop compering me to temari !

What! I didn't! (Now he can read minds)

You better not make me more mad than I already am ... you haven't seen anything ( I whispered in his ear)

Come on Naruto we just have sex... can you make this like more easy to me...

It's you're fault for making me mad ...

Why don't you go and take a shower... you smell like sex... (he puts food on his mouth)

( I put my hand in his leg and pressed it for him it was going to be painful)

Fuck! That fucking hurts you fool! (He grab Naruto's hand)

Now are you going to get me mad again?

I can say I'm the one getting mad here...

So let go of my fucking leg... (damn it's hurting)

( I let go of his leg and went to the bathroom)

Damn he's crazy

( I was behind him again) what did you just say !

Fuck! (He jumped scared) I... (he's getting me nervous) I didn't say anything...

You better...( I went to the bathroom again)

Fuck... (he put on his mouth) ugh it's a bit salty...

Why didn't you cook it yourself!

( I was behind him)

Fuck! (He jumped again) stop foo that!

Well then why don't you stop saying things and just eat !

I'm eating! Go now and take that shower

( I left him there and got in the shower)

(I'm gonna throw this salty food. I got up and went to the garbage and open the tap )

Now what are you doing !

(He jumped again) nothing... I need water... (fuck he's going to make me eat this in front of him)

Hmm

(I grabbed a glass full of water and get back to my chair)

( I went to shower quick I got out after 15 minutes put on some shorts and went to the patio to sit in the hanging chair)

(I finished the food and wash the dish and the pan and walked to the patio I saw him sitting there and I smiled)

( i was so concentrated on the stars my eyes where full of tears just to remember the night that sasuke woke up for the first time )

(I walked to him and touch his head looking at him)

( I felt as he touched my head , I looked at him , I would of thought he would have been scared of me )

Are you ok? Why are you crying?

I'm ... fine ...( I cleaned the tears from my cheeks )

You know you can tell me anything../

It was just that I remembered when you woke up ( I looked down )

I'm sorry... (he whispered)

It's not you're fault...

It's not going to happened again... I will never look at you that way or say the F... word to you...

( I just leaned over to him and hugged him I don't ever want anything like that to happen again)

You know Naruto I really don't like promises... but this time I promise that... and this is not going to be easy we are going to fight and more things because I'm not perfect but I'll be here for you... that all I can promise to you...

Sasuke as I have said before ... I love you and no fight or anyone will change that ...

I'm guessing we already had this conversation...

We did but you didn't make that promise..( I was still hugging him ) I'm sorry if I hurt you're leg ...

(He laughed) it's ok... I can be an ogre sometimes too...

( I laughed) I really didn't want you to see the creepy demonic side of me ...

It was nothing Naruto i mean you do scared a little but You haven't see me either... (he chuckles)

How do you act ?

(He smiled) you better keep things that way. (He got in he's knees and gave him a kiss in the forehead)

( I blushed as I felt his lips on my forehead)

(He looked at him and gave him a sweet smiled and touch his forehead with his fingers) I'll go sleep now... see you in bed when you ready to sleep... (he got up and touch Naruto's hair messed it around)

( I saw him go in the house I tried to fix my hair but no use , god I can really be a demon sometimes I wonder how he is ?)

(I got into the house and opened my parents room I looked around and I feel pain... I looked at the pictures and smiled. I stood there just looking around without getting inside)

( fuck my lip it burns , I ran to the bathroom to put some water it looks horrible, and then I saw my neck )

(I saw Naruto running to the bathroom I wonder what happened... maybe he had stomachache)

( wtf is this is this a hickie, I touched my neck , what the hell when did That happen)

(I closed the door from my parents room and walked to the bathroom I think he hasn't see me his looking at his neck) what's wrong?

What is that on my neck ( I kept looking at my neck )

A bruise...

It doesn't look like that ...

Well it is... or what is it?

Now that I remember you where biting my neck ...

It wasn't that hard... I didn't bit you hard...

Then what is it ... ( the cut on my Lip was like if someone really hit me why does he have a thing for biting and hitting)

Are you mad...?

No ... not really... I just didn't even notice... until now ..

Hmmm (I think he doesn't like that) well I better get to bed Naruto... (now I feel ashamed of doing that to him)

( he didn't leave just that he left me his hand marked in my in my leg )

(I lay on my bed and I don't know why I feel stupid... I really think he hates that and I was stupid enough to do it without thinking)

( I lay on the bed it actually didn't feel that bad ) sasuke... don't worry about that ( I smiled , I forgot that I was only on shorts )

Yeah ok... (I turn myself around giving him my back)

( well someone feels mad , I turned around for my stomach to be down )

(I keep thinking and thinking until I fell asleep)

( I can't sleep !)

( I got up and went to the patio and sat in the hanging chair hours passed and I fell asleep there)

(I woke up next morning and I saw Naruto wasn't there I got to the bathroom took a shower and got out... I was walking to the kitchen when I saw him in the patio so I walked to him...) Naruto... (I tried to wake him up)

( I tried to open my eyes but I was so tired ... I finally opened my eyes I saw him ) hey ... ( I smiled)

Hi.. get ready for school... I'm gonna make breakfast (he look mad)

Are you ok ?

Yes... (he walked to the kitchen)

( I got up and went to the bathroom washed my teeth then took a shower I went back to the room to get my clothes)

Food is really... (he said standing in the door)

( I jumped and looked at him ) I'll be right there ... I'll just get changed ...

Ok... hurry or we are going to be late../

Ok ( he got out of the room I got changed as quickly as possible I went to the living room )

(I was sitting in the table waiting for him and touching my neck I think I sleep in a bad position and it hurts)

( I went to sit down in the table ) does you neck hurt ?

(I looked at him) yeah... a bit...

It's probably going to go away soon ( I smiled) smells good by the way ...

Hope you like it... we have to go before is late...

Right now ?

After eating Naruto

Ohh ok ( I laughed, I think he's mad , now what we both started eating until we finished the food )

(I got up took his plate and mine and washed it to started walking to the door I sat there and put my shoes on)

( I walked to the door and sat as well to put my shoes , we haven't talked ugh this can't get any worse )

(We got out of house and stared walking to the school. I can see we are a bit late because everyone is already walking to school too. And I don't like people at all)

( we haven't talk ... this isn't good )

Hey Naruto! (Shikamaru screaming)

( I turned around it was shikamaru) oh hey shikamaru..

Hey good morning! (He smiled and looked at Sasuke) so your back with Uchiha huh?

( I looked at shikamaru like saying he's in a bad mood !) good morning..

Oh... ok.. what is that? (He looked at Naruto neck)

What is what ? ( fuckkkkkkk this is just repeating !)

Forget it... I think I know what it is... (he laughed and Sasuke looked at him with hate and Shikamaru looked at Naruto with eyes wide open)

( I looked at shikamaru like saying don't look at me idk what's wrong with him )

So.. Naruto... I have two apples here want some?

Umm not thanks I just eat ( I smiled )

Oh ok... (he keep walking next to him) Naruto see later (Sasuke said and in a blink of an eye he vanished)

Sasuke? ( what the ...)

What a drag...He really is mad... (Shikamaru said)

But why ?

I don't know him... how I'm I supposed to know...

It's probably just bad mood ... ( we got to school and walked in the class room)

Oh look he's there (he chuckles ) that was fast

Yeah it was ...

Temari is no coming today if you want to sit next to me?

I don't want to get him in a worse mood ... ( I looked at him)

So you are going to sacrifice yourself for that? Really?

Shikamaru... I really don't want to make things bad at home, I mean his house ( I whispered to him )

So stop living with him Naruto ...

What ?

You don't want things to get bad at his home... son don't live with him... problem solve...

( I looked at him shocked why is he even saying that )

(He looked at me and I looked at him )

Why are you saying that ?

(He got still) well... you just got back with him and you feel uncomfortable so? Why you have to keep feeling that way?

( I looked at him confused)

What?

It makes it sound like if you where mad or something?

No... why would I be? Naruto he treats you weird... I don't get the point on been with him... that's all...

Just because sometimes he treats me weird means that he's always like that ...

I haven't see him treating you good...

Well ... ( I looked down )

Well what?

He is different when we are alone ... ( I looked at him )

Alone? Really and that's what you want? Just when you guys are alone? What about in public he can treat you like nothing! (Shikamaru said angry)

( I looked at shikamaru I didn't know what to say ) it's not like that ...

Well how it is then? Because all I see is that he likes to hide... and you deserve better than that!

I ... don't know ... and what's the problem, if he doesn't want people to know ... I don't see anything bad in that !

You what? (He slap Naruto's face) don't be stupid! You deserve better! (All classroom was looking at them)

( I was surprised he did that I looked at him my eyes full of tears and I was mad at him ,) what the hell is you're problem!

My problem! What's your problem that you don't see things! He treats you like shit! And he keep there begging for what? Love?! (He said angry)

Just shut up ! ( I hit him on the face, and walked out of the classroom)

(Shikamaru went after Naruto and grabbed him from his shirt and push him to the wall) why you don't get it! (He was about to hit him in the face when someone grabbed his hand)

Stop Nara! (Sasuke said angry)

Ahh ( I screamed when shikamaru pushed me to the wall , he was about to hit me when sasuke stopped hit I just looked at shikamaru scared he's never like this he was still grabbing my shirt really tight )

(Shikamaru let go Naruto's shirt and pull his hand of the grabbing of Sasuke. He looked at Naruto with the eyes full of tears and stared walking away)

Are you ok? (Sasuke asked)

( I had shikamaru hand marked in my cheek he really did hit me really hard , I sat on the floor ) I guess I am ... thank you ...

HMmmm... what was that all about?

He started saying not to live with you anymore, that you treat me like shit ... and more stuff. When I didn't listen to him he got mad and slapped me on the face ... he just started to say more things ...

Hmmm well... fix your problems then... (he stared walking to the classroom)

Whatever ... ( I got up and started walking out of the school)

(Shikamaru was outside school sitting under a tree crying )

( I saw shikamaru crying I think he saw me but I just started walking away ... I don't want to have anymore problems)

(I saw Naruto pass by me but he didn't stop... I guess I just lost the only thing he ever game me... his friendship)

( my eyes where full of tears his words really did hurt me ... now he just messed up my head my feelings towards sasuke why does this need to happen just when I think that things are going to be just fine something happens, I think I'll go to the river and take a swim)

(Sasuke was still at school wondering about Naruto the school finished and he was home when he got there Naruto wasn't there and he look for him every where but didn't find him. Now he is worry about him)

( I was at the river swimming trying to forget about everything... I wonder how sasuke is ... well he did just told me to fix my problems...when this couldn't get worse )

(It's getting really late and Naruto is not here yet... wtf is wrong with that boy! You can't live with someone and no show up!) (he went out again looking for Naruto he got to the river and saw Naruto's clothes and the he saw him) so there you are? (He said mad)

( i jumped when I heard him fuck I'm dead now i turned around to look at him ) I was just taking a swim ... ( I'm dead )

A swim Naruto all fucking day!? (He said angry)

( fuckk ! He's mad ! I started to be a little away to where he was without him noticing)

Wtf! I'm talking to you! And stop swimming get out of the fucking water!

I'm going ! ( I got out of the water good thing I had my boxers on I was only putting my pants on I was about to put my shirt )

(He hit him in the head when he was putting his shirt)

Ahhhh ! What was that for ! ( wtf !)

For been stupid!

Just for taking a swim !

For taking the fucking swim all fucking day!

( I just hope he doesn't drag me to his home ) I'm sorry ! I didn't see the time ..

You didn't? Are you fucking blind! Don't you see the sun? Or that now is dark!? (He grabbed his hand and stared pulling him while he walks home)

( this is going to be really bad when we get home !)

(We finally got home and I throw him inside) take you fucking shoes off!

God I'm going! ( I took my shoes off and placed them in the corner I was about to get up )

(I grabbed his hair and drag him into the house and throw him to the couch) meet your new fucking bed next time you do this to me and let me here looking for you or waiting for you I promise I kill you! (He said angry and has his sharingan activated)

Ahhh fuck my head ! ( I said holding my head until I saw his sharingan ... oh fuck in dead )

You better not do this again you fucking moron! I don't like to be looking for people or waiting for them! If you are going to live here you have to learn to respect me and tell me if your not coming or where the fuck you are! You hear me! (He scream and hit his head again)

Ahhh fuck my head !

Stop fucking complaining or I'll hit you even more! (He walked to his room and slap the door)

God ! What the hell ( I whispered)

Stop! Complaining! (He screamed from his room) you better not make me go out of my fucking room Naruto!

What the hell am I doing !

( oops)

Shut the hell up! (He got out and Naruto didn't notice he was already grabbing his neck) don't make me hit you Naruto! Shut your fucking mouth now! (He throw him to the couch again) you better be quiet...

What the hell I wasn't even doing anything...

Shut up! (He looked at him with the sharingan and hit his mouth) STOP Talking!

Ahh fuck ! ( I was put my hand in my mouth it was bleeding, fuck this hurts)

(He got into his room slapping the door again)

Fuck ! ( my mouth was. Bleeding, I got up to go wash my mouth)

(I feel like I'm going to kill him right now! He lay on bed breathing to take it easy)

( fuck this hurts he fucking cut my lip again now it really looks like someone hit me , oh my god! I want to go hit him so bad ! I went back to the couch and lay down holding my mouth)

(Finally Sasuke fell sleep feeling angry)

( I fell asleep crying for being mad )

(Next day I woke up and same I get myself ready this time a ate something by myself and got to the couch I look at him and hit his arm) wake up moron!

Ahhh fuck ! What kind of way is that to wake up people!?

Shut up and get ready! I'm leaving to school... you better not be late!

( I got up and went to the bathroom wtf ! I have his hand marked in my fucking neck ughhhhhhh ! I took a shower and got out and put my clothes on )

(I was already in the classroom looking at the window feeling really angry with Naruto)

( I was walking to school fuck I have to sit next to him ! I walked into school and went to the class room I had his hand marked of my neck and you can notice someone hit me In the mouth my lip was cut )

(I looked at him getting in side but I didn't say anything. He sat next to me and the classroom was getting full I saw Shikamaru getting in side facing down he doesn't want to look at Naruto)

( I just had my head down, I feel like fucking hitting him )

(The classes started and now it's lunchtime I got out the classroom and I leave him there)

( I can't fucking eat anything or else it hurts! I just stayed in class I looked so horrible it looked like someone had beat me up nun stop )

Hey Naruto... (Choji said)

( I looked at choji)

You look bad... don't tell me Shikamaru did that?

No ... it wasn't him ...

Oh... and are you going to talk to him?

I don't know ...

Oh I see... he's sad about this...

Really...I don't feel like talking to him right now well I don't know what to do ... I'm getting out of school ... see you later ... ( I walked out of the class and I saw sasuke I just walked out )

Where you going?

For a walk ...

Fine...

Fine what ?

Fine go...

Do you want to come ?

(He sighed) yeah why not...

( ugh ) lets go then ...

Ok... (we stared walking without saying anything)

( I grabbed my mouth and put a pain face but then tried to look normal, we weren't talking)

What the deal with you and Nara Naruto? There's something I should remember and I don't know...

He was in love with me ...

Was?

Yes was ... I choose you and not him ... and he really didn't like the idea ...

Hmm cuz I'm guessing he still is...

Why ?...

Really did you forget about yesterday?

No I haven't...

So tell me if you don't feel something is happening ...

Maybe... but why would he ever feel that ...

You tell me... maybe you guys kissed or something else?

( ugh ) no we didn't...

Well I don't see then why he keeps having feelings...

I don't know either... he said he has been in love with me since we where 9...

I guess been in love for so long it hard to get rid of the feeling...

Yeah ... I really don't know ...

You better fix that problem... next time that he hits you I'm going to hit him...

I don't think he will ... he's usually never like that ...

Hmmm

Where do we go now ?

I don't know... I want to sit a moment any idea where?

There's a waterfall in the forest...

Well let's go there then

Ok then ... ( we started walking towards the waterfall we got there I took my shoes off and put my feet in the water and lay down )

(We got there I saw him get close the water and I just sat under a tree looking at the sky feeling in peace for a moment) I would like to remember... (he whispered )

( idk if he would I took my clothes off and got in the water )

( I keep looking at the sky and then him swimming he really likes water)

You know Naruto sometimes I feel like there's more I have to remember that I don't...

What is that ?

It's just a feeling... that I'm missing something... I know I don't remember like 1 year or 2? But I think there is something there telling me to remember...

Sasuke... I need to tell you something...

(I looked at him)

It's about itachi...

Really Naruto.. I don't like to talk about him...

I know ... but he's not the person you remember... he changed he even came back but the hostage told him to go fix what he did ...

He came back?

He did ... but then the hokage told him to go ...

I don't know what to say...

I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...

Don't worry about it...

( I looked to the water )

(I looked at him wondering why he didn't tell me before... and where's Itachi now...)

( this was a bad idea)

Did he tell you where he was going ?

No ... he just said he needed to fix things ...

I see...

I couldn't stop him ( I whispered)

Maybe I should go and look for him...

What ? ( I looked at him )

What if he is in troubles? And need help...

( my eyes got full of tears I know anything that I say can't stop him I just stay there in silent)

I been wishing for him to come back... and i don't have the memory of that... it's not fair...

You're memories can come back ...

What if they don't...

They will... it just takes time..

How much? What if he dies?

He's not ...

How can you be so sure...

He's home ...

Home?

I can smell his chakra...

(In a blind of an eye he was vanished and he got home and opened the door)

Sasuke... ( itachi said

Itachi... it's true... (he looked at him in shock)

Sorry for taking long ...

I can't believe this... Naruto told me you were back... but seeing you here... it's like a lie...

What are you talking about? You make it sound like if I was never here ?

Not for me... you see I hit my head like 1 or months ago and I forgot everything... so i just found out what happened with you getting back...

Oh really? Well I just came to get my things ... you see I found the nine tails thing that must mean that he lives here ... I found a house near by ...

A house? Your leaving me?

Well ... no I can visit you ... are you living with him ?

Well yeah...

Then ... I'm not going to live far if that's what you're worried about ...

I... well... (he looked at him not knowing what to say)

Well what ?

I thought you would like... (he blushed) to live with me... (he face down)

Well i would ... ( someone knocked) ( I have to get my things out so itachi can live here)

(I turned around and open the door) Naruto... fuck I'm sorry I left you there...

No it's okay ... I just came to get my things...( I can't look at him )

What! Why?

Well you're brother is back ... and he probably wants to live here ... I don't want to be a bother ...

(He looked at him confused and then to Itachi)

( I can't do this ) well this is a bit awkward ( itachi said )

(He chuckles nervously) I... I need a walk... he walked out of his house...

( sasuke walked out of the house ) ill just take my things ...( I went to the room and took my things itachi didn't say anything he probably didn't knew what to say , I walked out of the house with my things )

Naruto? (Shikamaru saw him walking with clothes)

( I saw shikamaru) oh hey ( I can't deal with this I really didn't want to go )

I'm sorry...

No ... it's okay ...

Where you going?

Home... my house ...

Why?

Well sasuke's brothers back ... I don't want to bother ...

What Sasuke said?

He didn't say anything he walked out of the houses before me taking my things and walk home

He's pretty shocked...

(What a drag... he's so stupid) oh... maybe he needs to think

Yeah ... maybe...

Oh Naruto... I can't help you... I wish i could but that's what you wanted...

Thanks for rubbing it in my face ( I whispered) I need to go home now ( I started walking)

I'm sorry... (I looked at him getting away)

( ugh just when things couldn't get worse ...)

(Sasuke was sitting in the front door of Naruto)

( I was close to my house wait what ? What is he doing there ?) sasuke?

Naruto... (he stand up) please get back...

I really don't want to bother ...

I don't want to wake up without you there...

( I looked at him and blushed I didn't know what to say )

I'm sorry i hit you yesterday... but get back...

What about itachi?

He's gonna be fine... I don't think he would mind...

You really think so ?

Why would he?

I don't know ... I mean he's not use to living with someone else in their house ...

He has a lot of time without living there... is more my house than his...

Well yeah ...

Look you don't have to come back now... it's ok... just think about it..

I will think about it ... ( I gave him a sweet smile)

Ok... I'll go home and talk to Itachi... I been missing him too.

Yeah I know ... we'll see you tomorrow at school ( I smiled )

Sure...

Are you okay?

I am... (I touched his forehead with my fingers) see you tomorrow Naruto... (he vanished)

( I blushed and tried to open my house door , I went inside took my shoes off and went to my room ) feels weird living alone ...

(I got back home and take my shoes off and walked inside... i saw Itachi in the kitchen and i walk there and looked at him)

Where's you're friend ? ( itachi said )

His home for a while...

Ohh , are you guys still friends?

Why i think your not just saying friends...

Well I mean if you guys are dating?

Well... (he blushed) yes...

Really? For how long now ?

I don't know... I'm not sure I forget about that...

Oh yeah you told me ( that day when I found them was horrible!)

Yeah... I wish I can remember but the doctors say it can get back or no...

Well I'm pretty sure you will remember... also I know I just got back I fixed things between the hokage already... they will be sending me on a mission that can take a week or less ...

Ok... what you say is you won't be here long...

Yes ... but I'll come back ...

So for you... it's not a problem if he canes back?

For me no not really...

Good... (he smiled)

( I just don't want to find them like that ever again) well I'll be going to the hokages office ... I'll be back ( I walked towards him and touched his forehead ) you should go talk to him ( I smiled and vanished)

(I touch my forehead smiling and blushing) I'll got tell him! (He vanished and was in Naruto's door)

( I can't seem to have anything to eat , I'll go and buy somethings I went to put my shoes and opened the door )

Hi...

( I jumped scared ) hi...

He said you can come back...

Really?

Yes... he's going to be be here few days and then leave... and like that all the time...

( he sounds really excited about that ,, this is weird ) I'm speechless ( I laughed nervously, )

I can have you both... (he smiled)

( I gave him a smile)

Still if you like to think it's ok with me...

Do you want to go out to eat ?

Sure... where do you like to go?

I don't anywhere you want ( I smiled) sasuke I forgot something... my wallet...( I took my shoes of and started to look for it it's not here ) oh no ... I left it ...

Left it? Where? (Did he was in others house)

In you're house ... ( I laughed nervously)

Oh sure... (how stupid I am) I can pay tho

No I would feel bad ...

Come on Naruto. It's nothing...

Have we have a date before?

No ... not really...

Well want a date? (He smiled)

( I looked at him and blushed) I would love too ( I smiled back)

Well then I know where to take you... let's go...

Ok ... ( I went to put my shoes back on and we both started walking)

(We were walking and we got to place it was a beautiful place with blossom trees close to the tables and low lights hanging from the ceiling)

This place is so beautiful ( I smiled )

You think so?

Yes ...

(We sat in a table and looked at the menu )

( I have no idea what to order... )

I'm really hungry I don't know what to order... what about you?

I don't know what to order as well ( I laughed)

Mmm I think I'll have some fried rice and some meat...

I think I'll have the same thing ...

I can tell you it taste delicious!

( I smiled ) well I will know that until I taste it ..

(We order and they bring us the food and I stared eating I really like how it tastes!)

This is really good ! ( we keep eating)

I told you it's delicious...

It surely is ...

(I keep eating enjoining the taste of the food)

( we kept eating a few minutes past and we finished our food )

I'm so full...

Same ...

So what do you want to do now?

Umm i don't know , have anything in mind ?

Not really... (i looked around to see Ino looking at us she was with hinata)

What happened?

Ino and Hinata are looking at us...

Really?

Don't look... ignore them...

Oh ok ...

(Hinata was walking towards us and Ino behind her. She stop in out table and look at Naruto)

( I look up to see who it was ) oh hey hinata

Hi... (she said in that shy voice of her and looked at Ino) come one Hinata! (Ino said) Naruto... I was... uh.. wondering... if you... want to go out with me... (she blushed)

( I looked at sasuke shocked )

(Sasuke just looked at them without any expression) in sorry for bother you... (she face down and blush)

Well I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom ( I said nervous and got up and went to the bathroom, fuckkkk ! Whyyyyyy )

(Really Naruto you left me here with them...) hi Sasuke! (Ino said happy and sat next to him. Looking at him happy Hinata just stood there waiting for Naruto)

( fuck ! Now what ?!)

Naruto... it's taking long (Hinata said ) don't worry Hinata he'll be back soon (Ino said to her)

( I don't want to go out there ! Help ! Helpp ! I can act as if I fainted! No no no I have to think)

(Wtf Naruto hurry! ) uhh this was a bad idea Ino I told you (she said sad)

Don't worry Hinata... maybe he got stomachache... (Ino said)

( I walked out and walked towards them ) sorry I felt dizzy I almost feel ( I said nervously)

Naruto... (Hinata said in that voice) well answer Naruto?! (Ino told him)

Answer what ? ( I said nervous)

Ino... this was a bad idea (she said pulling Ino's shirt ) Naruto! Don't act stupid! Hinata asked you something! (Ino said getting angry)

Oh that ( I laughed nervously) well umm ( fuckkkk ) I don't know ( I laughed nervously fuckk ) I can tell you Tomorrow at school ( I said nervous I'll just use that as an excuse so they could leave )

Oh... i told he would say no... (she said sad) Naruto! (Ino slap him) you are so mean! Let's go Hinata... (Ino took Hinata hand and pull her away)

Well that was a shocker...

What are you going to say tomorrow?

I don't know , I just said that so they could leave ( I whispered)

You can go out with her you know...

What? No !

(I looked at him)

( I looked at him confused)

People doesn't know about us Naruto...

I know that ... ( wait he couldn't be thinking)

So what's the problem?

I just don't know ...

Ok then...

But isn't like that cheating...

(He got still) cheating?

Well ... umm ... ( I blushed ) just ignore what I said ( I looked down )

What do you mean Naruto?

( fuck I feel like hitting my head with the table ) it was nothing...

You better tell me in a good way before I make you tell me...

( I got still I can't tell him ) no I swear it was nothing ( I looked at him )

Fine... (he stand up and stared walking)

Sasuke? ( I walked up next to him )

(I looked at him)

( we where making eye contact, this is kind of weird )

You said my name... what do you want?

Ugh I don't know what got into my head that why I said cheating... I don't know what came to my head ,..

(I looked at him...) Naruto... what are you really thinking?

( bad idea ) I don't know , I just remembered what happened the day you remember and ... ugh I feel so stupid right now ...

I'm not getting you...

I remembered what you asked me ... ( I looked away feeling stupid)

About dating?

Yeah that ... ( I whispered being a little embarrassed)

Well yeah... but it's not like everyone knows...

I know ... that why I said what I said ...

Ok... so how do you want to fix this?

Fix what ?

The feeling your having right now...

I don't know ...

Well then let's go... (he keeps walking)

( I walked next to him , why did I think of that )

(We pass for a park and I went inside and sit there enjoying the wind)

( I sat next to him looking at the sky )

I know you want people to know Naruto...

( I stood still ) huh ?

You can't lie...

( i stood more still ) well I know you don't want people to know ...

And you are ok with that?

Yeah I'm okay with it ...( not really but what can I do )

Ok...

You know Naruto... you are free to go any moment you like... it's gonna be hard but I can accept that...

Free to go ?

Break up with me...

Why would I do that ?

Because I can't give you what you want... I know your not ok with no telling others... what happened today it's gonna keep happening...

Well I don't care if I get hit , you're the one I want to be with ( I smiled)

(I looked at him) you are fool I meant what happened with Hinata...

But I'm still going to get hit ... because there's always going to be this person who's with them at that time ...

(He smiled) sometimes I don't understand you...

( I smiled back ) I don't know how to explain myself correctly...

I know that... (I touch his chest)

( I smiled when he said that )

I would like to do everything you want but I can't...

I understand that ...

(I keep looking at him and damn I want to kiss him but I can't)

So what now ?

I'm not sure... i like the air here

Yeah it's pretty nice here ... ( I looked at the sky )

You have a visit Naruto... see you at home (he vanished)

What the !

Hi... (Shikamaru said)

Oh hey ( I looked around to de if sasuke was there but he wasn't)

I saw you with Uchiha...

Really?

Yeah... I guess you guys are better (he sat next to him)

Yeah we are ...

I see (he face down)

What happened?

Naruto... I can't stop having feelings for you... i love Temari don't get me wrong... but I can't forget about you...

You what ? ( whyyyyy noooo)

I just can't... I tried... I just can forget you... and I know the time we were together it wasn't the best... but I can't forget your lips and skin...

( I looked him in shock , wtf he's kinda creepy)

(He looked at him) I know you don't feel the same way.. but believe me... if you had give me that chance that day... you would be happy right now and I wouldn't be hiding...

I have absolutely no idea what to say right now ... I'm shocked...

(I looked at him and I just kiss him)

( wtf ! I pushed him away ) what are you doing?

(He looked at him scared and touched his lips) I... I'm sorry I didn't think about it... (his eyes were full of tears)

( fuck not the crying) no shikamaru don't cry .. ( ugh I really don't want to deal with this ..)

I'm so sorry I'm so stupid... what a drag... I'm so sorry (he cover his face and stared sobbing)

Stop saying sorry ... ( fuck ! )

I can't... I am sorry Naruto... I want this to stop... this feeling but I can't... and seeing you with him still kills me ... and seeing the way he treats you it makes me mad and sad... I know you already brake me... but I can't... (he keeps crying)

Shikamaru... he's different then what you see ...

Well I don't see nothing good on him... (he keeps crying facing down grabbing his pants with Boths hands )

I don't know what to do ...

(He just keeps crying he covered his face with one hand)

I'm sorry...

I don't understand you... (sobbing)

Why ?

How can you be in love with someone like him... I don't know how he acts at what you call "home" but outside... he gives shit about you...

He doesn't do that all the time ...

That's what you want to believe...

I know that you feel sad or mad ... but if you really got the chance to know him ... you wouldn't think this way ...

Know him! All he can do it's look at us like we were nothing! He's a smug! And you know that!

Stop talking about him like that ! Do you have any idea what he has been through!

No that I care either... he always push us apart even you since kids... but still you fall in love with a selfish person...

Well just to tell you he's been through a lot ! You seriously have no idea how he is ! He would do anything to fucking protect me , even tho you say sometimes he treats me like shit , well guess what I don't think that way , you seriously should take you're time to know people instead of judging them !

Judging? Know him? How can you defend him when you have bruises all over your body and even a hand mark on your neck...

You want to know why I defend him , he has protected me like no other person here has , I love him , he was the one who brought truly happiness to my life !

(He got still when he said that and then chuckles while crying) i did protect you... always... I accept you the way you are... I'm sorry I didn't give you the truly happiness you are talking about... what a drag... this is hurting...

I was happy ... you and choji are my best friends who guys where the only one that ever made me happy, but I then I got to know sasuke... you guys made me happy, but he made me even happier... he has even told me that I saved him , he was alone before I came into his life ...

(He chuckles) I been in love since 9 making...!trying to make you happy so you won't feel alone... and you are saying he's the one who made you happier. (He stand up and look at Naruto while crying and punch him in the face) I gave you everything Naruto! And still I'm just a fucking friend who didn't make you happy enough to love me back! What a drag! I'm sooo stupid!

( fuck my nose I got up and hit him in the stomach then face ) you're the stupid one for hitting me right now ( I started walking I turned around ugh you got to be kidding me he following me now )

Naruto! (He follows him) don't leave me talking alone! Why? I want to know why? (He screamed)

Why what ! ( I screamed while I kept walking)

Why him... what does he has that I couldn't give to you... I did everything... everything... (he fall in his knees crying)

I told you already! ( I kept walking while holding my nose , fuck it's bleeding)

I would tell everyone Naruto... I wouldn't hide you... (Shikamaru said crying)

( I stood still and listened to his words)

I would hold your hand... and kiss you... no matter who look at us... and I would cook for you... ramen everyday if you like.. why... why I'm not enough for you... (he covered his face crying )

Shikamaru... I'm just not the right person for you ... I know you would get to love temari as much ... you have her now ...

I can leave her Naruto... give me a chance I'm begging you... just one chance... (he keeps crying)

I'm not organized like him... or serious like him... I'm lazy and all kind of bad things... but I truly love you... and I'm not ashamed of showing that to people...

Haven't you think about temari... she loves you ... she really does ...

(He face down) I do love her too.. but not like I love you... and she knows that...

Naruto I haven't hide my feelings for you none onces ! Everybody knows... they have always know... you were the one who never saw it...

I'm sorry shikamaru... I really am ... but I'm dating him now ... and I truly love him... I'm not asking you to understand how or why , but if you just knew that sasuke I know ... you would be surprised... I know he can be all mean at times , but I made him a promise and once broked it ... now I made him a new promise which I don't plan on breaking... I said that I loved him and no fight or anyone can change that ...( I smiled) I felt lost when he wasn't with me ... and I thank you for always being by my side ... but he's the person I want to be with ... and I'm really sorry... I truly am ...

(He chuckles while crying) ok... wow this hurts a lot... (he grabbed his shirt close to his heart) second time you have send me to hell... ok... I ... (he bit his lips so he wont cry loud) I just can say... I'm stupid...i don't know why I thought this time could be ended in a different way...

I'm trying to tell you in the nicest way ever !

I know.. that's how you are... (he keeps crying) hope you can be happy... because I'm in hell right now...

You're not making things any better right now ...

Better for who Naruto? You are going home to his arms... while I have to wait here until I feel better so my mother won't scream at me...

Don't you think it hurts to make you feel that way ... I feel horrible you must feel worse , but I know it's my fault...

You feeling bad for this? You will feel better in an hour or two... I have to deal with this every time I see you with him... knowing I wasn't enough for you... (he stand and walk to a chair and sat down grabbing his shirt trying hard for not keep crying)

I'm sorry, I truly am ... ( I started walking again)

Bye Naruto... (he whispered)

( I feel really bad right now ... but why did he try to do anything knowing what I feel ... ugh and my nose isn't helping! )

(Sasuke was at the house in his room waiting for Naruto)

( I better go with sasuke not to worry him and get him in bad mood ... how am I going to explain my nose I got to the door and knocked)

(He got up and walked to the door and opened) what happened to your nose?

( uhhh now what ) I fell ...

Fell? That looks bad... come in...

Ok ... ( i got inside and took my shoes off )

I made some food... are you hungry?

Yeah a little... ( I walked to the bathroom to clean the blood in my nose )

(While he was at the bathroom I went to the kitchen to get him some food and I sat down waiting for him)

( well that will do ... I walked out of the bathroom and went to where Sasuke was )

Enjoy... sorry I'm not eating with you but you took longer than I thought you would... he did you that right?

( I sat down) who ?

Nara...

Well ... yeah ...

You didn't have to lie Naruto...

I'm sorry...

Why?

For lying ( what the hell is happening to me )

No Naruto... why did he hit you...?

Because... he kissed me ... and he knows about you and I , he was the one who told you the first day you woke up , I pushed him away and asked him what was he doing he said he never stopped having feelings for me ,when I said you made me happier he got mad and just hit me in the face and said more stuff...

(He sigh passing his hand in his face) did you hit him back?

Yeah , stomach than face ...

Good... you have to defend yourself from that kind of things...

I guess I do ... it's happening more often ..

I'm breathing for not get out of here and hit him...

Try to calm down ...

I'm trying...

It's going to be fine ...

(I looked at him) I hope so...

Does it hurt? (He stretched his arm to reach him and touch his cheek)

Well a little, but it'll go away ( I smiled)

(He got up and walked to Naruto and looked at him and kiss his forehead) I'm sorry I let you alone with him...

( I blushed as I felt his lips) it's okay ( I smiled at him )

Finished your food... I'll be cleaning my parents room if you need me... I don't like dust...

Ok...( I started to eat my food ) it's really good by the way (I kept eating)

I'm glad... (he messed his hair and walked away)

( i tried to fix my hair but again no use , few minutes passed I finished my food and went to wash the dish I went to the bathroom to see how the nose looked and ahhh wtf it looks red )

(I was cleaning my parents room and I heard Naruto at the bathroom) are you ok Naruto?

Yeah I'm fine ... ( wtf is so red )

Ok... can you come please I need help with something...

Ok.. ( i went to where sasuke was ) what happened?

I can't get that curtain to get off... I haven't changed it in a lot time I guess I can't remember well... (I looked at him he was watching me from the door) you can come in... it's ok...

Ok ( I smiled at him and went in ) so you need help changing the curtain ?

Yes! I'll go get a clean ones... can you tried to take this off... I'll be back... (he walked out of the room)

( I took the curtains so easily I folded them and holding them I looked out of the window)

(I walked to the room and I saw him looking at the window) nice view doesn't it?

Yeah it is ... I took the curtain off ...

I never learned how to take them off... it takes me a lot of time to do it.. I remember mi mother always gets mad because I couldn't help her... well I didn't want to help her to be honest... (he smiled and look at a picture of his mothers) well I found this... it's not the best curtain but it's clean (he smiled)

( I smiled) well it was easy to take off , where do I put it ?

Just give it to me... I'll take it to the laundry room... (I grabbed the dirty curtain and gave him the clean...) you know you are the first one in get in here since that happened... (he smiled and walked out)

( I smiled , I grabbed the clean curtain and put them this is so easy how come he doesn't know )

(I got back to help him but he already did it) wow... you are good... my mother would love to have you here helping her...

( I smiled at him ) well it's pretty easy to put it ...

Not really... (he smiled)

( I smiled) you going to have to learn ( I laughed)

I don't have to if I have you now... (he smiled)

( I smiled ) anything else you need help with ..?

I think I finished... I always like this room... it's bigger... I used to sleep here when they were gone... to smell them... that's why I haven't put anything with aromatic in here... you can still smell them if you close your eyes and take a deep breath... (he didn't when he said that)

( I looked at him and smiled , if only people knew how he really was they wouldn't judge him or criticize him )

(He walked to a wardrobe and took matches and turned on a candle...without aromatic he looked at it and got his hands together closing his eyes)

( I looked out the window feeling happy )

Come Naruto... (he looked at him) close your eyes with me for a moment can you?

Sure ( I walked next to him and closed my eyes )

(I grabbed his hand knowing I'm not alone any more and I closed my eyes for a moment like telling my parents I'm not alone)

( I grabbed his hand back , I feel happy with him )

(He open his am eyes and blow the candle) thanks Naruto... (he smiled)

No problem ( I leaned close got in my tippy toes because he taller than me and gave him a kiss on the forehead)

You make me so happy... (he smiled) now they know I'm not alone and they can Rest In Peace...

( I smiled back and gave him a hug )

(I hug him back and took his hand) get out of here... sometimes I can feel goosebumps... (he smiled and pull him out to later closed the door)

( we where out of his parents room I gave him a smile) so what now ?

No idea... I don't have to clean Itachi's room (he smiled)

I just remembered I don't have any clothes here ...

I can go with you and get some?

Yeah that would be nice ( I smiled I didn't noticed we where still holding hands )

Good let's go... (he keep pulling him from his hand until they got to the door to put their shoes on)

( we both put our shoes on and walked out of the house )

(We were walking and I saw Itachi going home I'm guessing he has to leave I'll ask him) hey! Big brother...

Hey Sasuke, hey naruto.( itachi said )

How the things went? You have to go or stay for a while?

Yeah they just send me to a mission I was walking home to get some of my things ( itachi said )

Ok then see you in a weeks then (he smiled)

See you ( I walked towards him and touched his forehead with my fingers and walked home)

(He smiled and blushed looking at his big brother and touching his forehead all happy)

( we got to my house he's really happy , I opened the door took my shoes off and went to get some of my clothes )

(Now that I think about it it's my first time in Naruto's home well that I can remember. I took my shoes off and walked in looking around) it's my first time here Naruto?

Yeah it is ... ( I was still grabbing some clothes than God my house was really clean )

I thought it would be a mess here.. (he walked to Naruto's room) so you used this hat to sleep?

( i laughed ) yeah I use to wear it ..

It's funny...

Yeah it is ( i laughed)

So this is you...

How ?

Your house your things... it makes you. You...

Well yeah I guess ( i grabbed my clothes) should I take a book bag ?

Sure take all you need... Naruto?

What happened? ( I looked at him )

Can I look around? (He blushed) I want to know you better...

Yeah sure ( I smiled thank god every single thing it's clean like really clean )

Thanks (he got out of Naruto's room and stared walking around) (well he doesn't have much but still it's all clean and I can see he can be innocent he has a lot of stuff that i wouldn't have )

( I put everything that I needed in a bag I walked out of the room and closed the door I don't think he has seen the picture of my parents)

(I was looking around two pictures call my attention one is team 7 and the others is his parents... they look happy)

( I saw him looking at the pictures ) those are my parents... they say my mom used to. Be scary ... did you know you're mom and my mom they where friends..?

(I looked at him) no I didn't knew...

Like best friends?

I don't know maybe, they told me you're mom was the only one who went to look how I was after my parents died ...

(He looked at the picture) I'm sorry for your lost Naruto...

No it's okay ... they died trying to protect me and the village...

I guess they were good people...

My dad was the one who trained kakashi..

I didn't knew that either... so your mother it's like you?

Yeah , I got her temper. ( i laughed nervously)

(He laughed) she must be scary

Yeah she was worse then me ( I laughed)

(He looked at him smiling and place the picture in the place he found it) it's the first time you talk about them... well that I can remember...

Yeah ... it's actually my first time talking about them...

Thanks you for sharing...

No problem ( I smiled, I hope we don't see shikamaru)

Well let's go... (he smiled)

( we went to the door and put our shoes on and walked out )

(We keep walking slowly and without talking but it's not a bad silence it's a comfortable one...)

( we didn't talk through our way home, I mean his house, ) it's a beautiful night isn't it ( I hope we seriously don't see shikamaru)

It is Naruto... let's seat there (he pointed a tree)

Sure ... ( we walked to the tree and sat there )

I like to seat under the trees...

Yeah , it's really comfortable...

It is... (suddenly I heard a crying) do you hear that?

Hear what ? ( I heard the crying) who could that be ?

(I got up and stared walking to see who it was it's Nara so I called Naruto) Naruto... it's your friend...

Huh ? ( don't tell me it's him , ughhhhhhhhhh)

Shikamaru... (Sasuke said) are you ok? (He didn't respond)

( can I just die ! I walked up to sasuke) I think we should leave him ...( I whispered so only sasuke could hear )

It's not your friend? (He also whisper to him)

Yeah ... but he doesn't feel well and I know why I told you earlier ( I whispered to him so only he could hear )

Oh... just take him home... really you are going to leave him here... (he keeps whispering)

I don't think he even wants to talk ( I keep whispering)

Ok... I'll take him then...(he whispers)

No ... I'll try to talk to him ( I whisper) I'll be home soon ( I whisper again)

Ok... see you there... (Sasuke vanished)

Shikamaru... are you okay ?

You don't have to worry Naruto... I just don't want to go home... my mother will scream at me if she sees me crying... she says man it's not supposed to cry...

Do you want me to take you home ?

(He looked at him he has his eyes in a reddish color) I don't know...

( fuck he looks like he'll ) I can take you if you want ?

It's late... she's going to scream at me anyway... can you get inside with me then you can go... maybe she won't be that bad if you are there...

Ok ...

Thanks... (he stand up and stared walking sobbing in silence)

( we started walking to his house until we finally got there we didn't talk the whole way to his house)

Please don't tell her you hit me...

I'll go in first I'll probably take the first hit ( I laughed)

She won't hit you... she's gonna be there just watching waiting for the first move... (he smiled)

Just open the door and I'll go in first..

I don't have a key... i lost it in the park... I have to knock...

Ohh ok then ... I'll knock ( i knocked on the door )

(The door open and there it was Shikamaru's mother looking like a demon she saw Naruto and smiled and to Shikamaru with an evil face) Naruto (she said) I'm happy to see you...

( fuck she's scary) I'm happy you see you too ( I smiled ) sorry for bringing shikamaru late we where working on a project ( I smiled )

A project? (She looked at Shikamaru angry she knows something it's wrong there she can see he's been crying) what kind of project? (She looked at Naruto)

Well it's like a science project, some chemical fell in his eyes so now they are all red ..

(She looked at Shikamaru angry)

( damn she is scary)

Mom... I would like to get inside please (Shikamaru said)

Go to you're room ! You're staying there until I let you out ( she led shikamaru in ) well I'll be leaving now bye ( I smiled at her )

Bye honey! Come back soon (she smiled)

( I smiled and started walking home god she's scary! I got home and ughhh I don't have a key I knocked on the door )

(Sasuke walked to the door and open it) that was fast...

Well a little, his mom is scary!

Like your mother or less?

Less

But still scary!

Thanks god then... this is for you (he gave him a present it has the keys of the house inside with a fox hanger)

For me ? ( I grabbed the present and looked what was inside it was a key of the house with a fox hanger ) thanks sasuke ( I hugged him while still holding the keys )

This can be your home too (I hug him)

Thank you ( I hugged him more )

Don't thank me... you deserve it...

I feel really happy right now ..

That makes me happy then (he smiled and touch his cheek)

( I blushed and grabbed his hand )

(He grabbed my hand and I feel blushing and nervous)

( I leaned towards him an gave him a kiss )

Naruto... I know you told me I said I won't say it again... but... I need to say it... I really love you...

( I was blushing so much and gave him a sweet smile ) I love you too sasuke ( I leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek)

Let's go inside... (he grabbed his hand and pull him with him)

( he pulled me inside and I took of my shoes , the. Got back up again)

I got us a tv... i don't like them but I'm guessing you do like them ... (he show him the tv)

A tv ? How did you get it so fast ?

When you were with Shikamaru...

That was fast ...( I smiled ) the tv itself it's nice ( I smiled again)

Now you can watch tv. (He smiled)

You mean we can watch tv ( I smiled back )

I don't like watching tv but I can sit next to you while I read (he smiled)

That sounds nice ...

Perfect (Sasuke said still grabbing Naruto's hand)

( I gave him a sweet smile )

Well you can used it... I'll go get a shower

Ok .. ( I smiled )

( he gave him a kiss and walked to the bathroom)

( I went to see the tv looks nice )

(I hope I can make him really happy... I can't buy him happiness but... if things can help I have to)

( is sat down in the couch and looked up and stretched)

(I fill the tub with warm water and lay down )

( I feel really happy with him like if all this time , I finally feel comfortable save loved and happiness)

Naruto?! Want to join me?

Sure ! ( walked to the bathroom and he was there in the tub laying down )

The water it's so nice... I brought this bubbles we can try them together (he smiled pointing to a round ball that supposedly is a bubble bath)

Sounds good ( I took my clothes off and sit on the tub the water is really nice )

Well let's try them... (he put the bubble in the water and stared to make bubbles and the water now was blue, he keeps staring at the bubbles things like a kid )

( I felt like laughing when he was staring like a little kid while the thug was making bubbles)

Is cool isn't it? (He smiled)

( god he's acting like a little kid how cute ) yeah it is cool ( I smiled back )

I brought a lot of colors... so we can see them... it supposed to bring a present when it's finish making the bubbles (he explains)

Sounds interesting , does it tell you what it brings?

Not really i didn't ask... but I wonder if is something cool... (he smiled)

( I smiled back ) look it's stopped making the bubbles

(He made a big smile and took it it was like a wood egg he opened it and it was like a little action figure from a movie or something) hmmm this is disappointing...

( I laughed) not all of them are the same

This sucks and he throw it away... (he was looking angry)

C'mon lets try another one ( I smiled)

Sure... what color... I brought... the blue one that sucked... I have orange. Pink... red... silver... yellow? And gold... (he was exited)

Gold !

Wait

Lets do the gold and silver at the same time

Ok... I'll have to buy more of this if you make me use them all (he complained and took the bubbles hanging one to Naruto)

( I grabbed the gold one and he kept the silver ) it's only going to be this time we use two ( I smiled)

Ok.. at count of 3 we put them in the water... 1... 2...3!

( he counted to 3 and we both put them in the water waiting to see what it was ) what do you think it's going to be ?

Another fucking action doll (he said angry)

No maybe it's something nice, be positive ( I smiled)

(He cross his arms and looked at the bubbles)

( 15 minutes passed) look it stopped!

Good! (He took the wood egg) you open yours first...

At the same time ...

Ok!

( we both opened the wood egg to see what it was )

It's a ring... (he looked at Naruto) and yours?

It's a ring ( I looked at him )

What color?

Gold what yours?

Silver...

There nice ...

Naruto...

Yes ? ( I looked at him )

I know we can't right now... but marry me...

( I blushed as i was looking at him ) a million times yes ( I gave him a really sweet smile)

Take this ring... and use it... so you can remember me even if I'm not here...

Would you marry me ? I know we can't right now ...

Of course I'll merry you.. you save me...(he smiled)

( I grabbed his hand and put the ring on his left hand)

(I was blushing and I looked at him... I gave him the ring I didn't put in his finger he did it by itself now I feel that I'm stupid and he's the one who thinks better)

( I smiled at him )

Thanks Naruto... you can be sweet...

You can be sweet yourself too ( I smiled) and you got nothing to think me for

I can be sweet? I don't see it anywhere...

Trust me you are ( I smiled again , I turned my back and lay on his chest holding his hand )

(I saw his hand and I feel happy... but now people are going to ask... this can be a hard time )

( I've never felt this happy before, now I feel I'm blushing every time I'm near him )

We better get to sleep tomorrow we have classes...

Yeah , I was falling asleep already ( I yawned )

(We go out and put out pijamas on and lay on bed. I pull him to my chest and fall asleep really fast)

( I soon fell asleep hugging him )

Naruto? (Next morning) Naruto?

Hmm ( I opened my eyes ) hey ... what happened ( I smiled )

We are late... hurry! I'm ready already...

What ! ( fuck I ran to the bathroom washed my teeth and took a quick shower I went back to the room and put on my clothes I went to sasuke was )

Let's go... (we run to the school and got into the classroom and everyone was there looking at us even Kakashi that's always late was there) you guys got lost in the path of the life... (Kakashi said)

( I wanted to laugh but I couldn't)

Sit down guys.. (Kakashi said, and we walked to our place to listen to the class) now that I finished explaining this... you can have time to investigate (he said and vanished. I looked at Naruto like saying wtf was he talking about)

( I looked at him back like saying idk wtf he meant)

Why don't you ask to your friend Choji because it's the only one here... Shikamaru it's not so.. go ask him... (he whispered)

Ok ( i walk up to choji) choji what are we supposed to do ?

(He looked at him angry) investigate (he said while eating)

Investigate what ?

Are you talking to me just because you need help...

No ...? I always talk to you ... what are you talking about ?

You have like a week without talking to me... and (he looked around) you made Shikamaru cried again... now he doesn't want to come school and his mother said he's sick...

A week ? Really? But shikamaru? Don't tell me he cried again for the same reason?

Oh you can be mean... look Naruto I would like to help you but I'm hungry and I need more chips... go tell your boyfriend to ask to Sakura she surly will help him... (he smiled and got up)

My what ?

Well you spend a lot of time with him don't you? You changed us... so I'm guessing he's your boyfriend...

( I looked at him confused ) go buy yourself chips ( I went back to my seat ) he didn't want to help ( I whispered to sasuke)

Why? I thought he was your friend!

I don't know what got into him ?

What now...

Go ask Sakura...

What!

No! Are you crazy?

She's the only one who can help us ...

Ugh! Ok... I'll go...( i got up and walked to Sakura's chair) hey Sakura...

Hey sasuke! ( Sakura said )

( cha ! He's finally talking to me ! I'll get ino and all the girls jealous hahahahahah)

Hi.. Sakura I need to ask you.. what was the think that Kakashi said... (she looked at me like I'm some kind of food)

Oh ( what ! Just that! ) we have to investigate the elements of our attacks like , fire , water , wind , stuff like that ...

Who are you working with !

Ok... thanks (I stared walking away... fuck...)

Huh?

He said we need need to work in a group of two ! ( you and obviously me ! Hahaha )

I'm better working alone Sakura...

Oh ( why ! Why !)

Thanks anyway... (i walked to my chair) fuck she's annoying... well we have to investigate about the elements In out attacks (I explained to Naruto)

Oh that's easy, that's all she said ?

Yes...

Well ok then ( I got the book kakashi gave us everyone had it out so maybe I can use it to investigate)

I'll go and work alone at the library... (see you at home)

Ok ( I started to investigate this , this is so boring I think I'll go outside and sit under a tree to work there , I got up and took my things I went outside of the classroom)

Naruto... (Hinata said)

( ughhhhhhh what now ) Hinata?

We can work together... it's a two group work

Oh sure ... ( I'll try not to be mean )

Good! (She said happy ) I have half of the work done... let's go to the library the best books are there...

( no no no no no no no sasukes there ) umm sure ( I said nervous)

(They walked to the library and they saw Sasuke he was reading) chose a table (there was just 3 tables) I'll go for a book...

( I went to the table far away from sasuke I slam my head in the table , this can't get any worse

Here... this would help you with the water.. I see Sasuke has the fire one... I'll ask him to show it to us (she smiled)

Later ! Umm we can read this first ...

You read this I'll read the one he has... he's not using it... he's reading earth ... I'll be back... (she walked to Sasuke and Naruto can just see them talking, Sasuke looked at Naruto and then Hinata)

( I slam my head again in the table , ouch ! )

(Hinata sat Down in front of Naruto) here is the book I'll read it... (she said smiling)

( I looked at her then grabbed the book and started reading it , this is so boring!)

Sasuke can be nice (she said smiling)

Yeah he can ... I'll be right back i need to drink water ..

Ok(she said smiling to keep reading) (Naruto can be so cute)

( I stood up from the table and went directly to drink so water ugh this can't be happening! Why the library why !)

So you are having fun? (Sasuke asked from behind Naruto)

( I gave out a big Jump that I almost fell ) oh hey ( I said nervous)

Having fun?

No not really ( fuck he can be scary)

Really? She seems so happy...

I mean she's always happy isn't she ...( he still behind me I'm having goosebumps)

I guess she is (he whispered in he's ear)

( fuck I feel more goosebumps now ) yeah ...( I feel to many goosebumps)

Well keep having fun... (he kiss his neck)

( more goosebumps now more goosebumps) reading isn't one of my favorite topics, but I can still do it ( goosebumps he's making so nervous right now )

I like to read it can be such of fun... (he whispered in he's ear and gave him other kiss on his neck)

( to many goosebumps) I can read but it's not something I love ( I still have goosebumps)

I can love books... (he keep whispering )

( a lot of goosebumps) I mean it depends what you're reading ( goosebumps)

(He turn around to see Naruto's face) you never read Naruto... (he was making eye contact)

( I look up then to his face again ) well you got a point there ( he's making me so nervous)

I didn't saw any book in your house... that means you never read... (he keeps making eye contact)

Well yeah ... but that doesn't mean I don't read in other places ( why is he making eye contact he's making me so nervous right now)

Come on Naruto... you don't like that (he chuckles and then he looked at his mouth)

( he's really making me nervous) that's why I told you , reading isn't one of my favorite topics, but I can still do it ( why is he looking at mouth )

Well you better read this time or you are going to let her do all the job... (he looked his eyes again)

I'm not the type of person who lets people do all the job ( wait what ! How did I ended against the water thing ! He really wants to make eye contact idk why )

I know that but you can fall sleep in the process (he keeps looking at him)

That can happen, but doesn't happen all the time ( whyyy eye contact!)

You better be a good boy Naruto (he got close to his ear to say this and vanished)

( a good what ? Uhh I have no idea what just happened, I turned around to drink water , )

I wonder where Naruto went... (Hinata said placing a finger in her mouth)

( I went back to the library, and saw that hinata was sitting their still ... )

Hey Naruto... for a moment I thought you let me here alone...

What ? No ...( I laughed and went to sit back down , and continued to read , minutes has passed fuck I'm falling asleep ) I'll go get another book I saw ( I stood up and went to look for that book )

Ok... (she looked at him and smiled) Naruto? Sasuke it's 2 shelves away can you ask him for the earth or sand book?

Ok ( nooooooooooooo I went to the book shelves , fuck. Fuck I walked to where he was ) do you have the earth and sand books ? ( whyyyy meeeee )

(I looked at him and smiled) I do...

Can I borrow them not for long ... ( I smiled back )

You can take them... I just need the water one and I'll be finished the project... but I can't find it... (he looked at the shelves)

I think hinata is reading that one ( fuck I'm falling asleep)

Hmmm... she's slow...

Slow? ( I was really trying not to fall and end up sleeping) i need something to wake me up ( I touched my eyes)

She reads slow... (I looked at him he was really falling asleep. I took his hand and take him a bit far away from were we were so Hinata can't see us.. I put my arms in his side and I looked at him) need something to wake you up?

( I haven't realized what just happened I was falling asleep) yeah ... I could fall asleep any minute now ( who knew that reading can make you really tired )

(I looked at him and I kiss him)

( wait what ! Did he really just ... i can't resist the kiss , so I kissed him back )

(We were kissing I pull him close to my body grabbing his hips)

( I put my hand in his head so we could kiss more , he was still he was still grabbing my hips ,pulling me close to him )

Naruto? (Hinata said and I push him away and stared walking to my chair)

( I went to where she was ) I was trying to find the books ...( really bad timing hinata)

Were are the book? (She looked at him confused)

( fuck I totally forgot about them ) still trying to find them ( ugh !)

Oh... you didn't ask Sasuke for the others?

Yeah I was about to ask ...( lie )

Ok go...

Ok ( I walked to where sasuke was) can I borrow the earth and sand books? ( I looked at hinata she was staring at us )

You can... can you give me the water on I really want to finish this now...

Sure thing... ( I walked to hinata) he says if we can let him borrow the water one ...

I haven't finish... but it's ok he can have it please tell him to give it back when he finish I can tell I won't take him long...

Ok ... ( take him long ? I grabbed the book and went to sasuke) here's the book ...

Thanks... those two there are the books your are looking for...

Thanks ( I went and grabbed the books and went with hinata)

(15 minutes pass and Sasuke was standing in their table making Hinata jump in scared)

( I was falling asleep I already read almost the 2 books when hinata jumped I looked up )

Here is the book... (he looked at Hinata) you scared me Sasuke... why did you appear always like that... (she chuckles)

( that's a good question! )

How? (He said serious)

(Hinata looked at Naruto)

( hinata was looking at me , and then I looked at sasuke trying not to fall asleep)

(Without letting Hinata notice I hit Naruto's head so he won't fall sleep) Sasuke you make me nervous (she said in a shy way)

( ahh fuck ! I grabbed my head ..)

What happened? (Hinata said looking at Naruto who was grabbing his head)

Nothing... my head just hurts ( without hinata notice I gave sasuke a look saying why you did that for )

(He just smiled) well gotta get going... (Sasuke said) Sasuke... (she said) can you help us... I don't get the sand part... (she looked at Naruto and then Sasuke)

( really... )

(Sasuke looked at her) no. I can't... (he turn around and stared walking)

(She sighed) I was hoping he would help us...

Oh well ( hours has passed and we finished with the project )

(Sasuke was already at home waiting for Naruto to get home)

( me and hinata we both got up ) well bye hinata ( I smiled and started walking out of the library and out of school, I was walking home , damn I'm tired just for reading... I got home and opened the door with the key sasuke gave me I closed the door again and took my shoes off)

(I was in the couch reading when I heard Naruto opened the door..) I thought you were dead at the library... (he said from the living room)

Huh ? No not really... even tho I am falling asleep...( I laughed and went to the couch and sat with him )

Look I found this book its an adventure one... it's nice... (he show him the book)

( I looked at the book looks nice ) it does look pretty interesting

Are you hungry? I cooked something...

Yeah a little... ( I was falling asleep)

You better eat something and get to bed( he looks really tired)

So now you know , this is what reading does to me ( I laughed)

(He smiled) and I was thinking to let you borrow my book... (he joke)

I know you're joking..( i laughed) god I need to wake up ..

Have some dinner Naruto and go to bed... tomorrow you will be fine (he mess hi hair and got up to the bedroom)

( I went to eat something, what just happened now I don't feel tired ... I finished my food went to wash the dish , and went to the room)

Feeling better? (He was still reading)

Yeah much better ( how can he read so much ) thanks for the food by the way it tasted really good ( I went to sit on the bed )

I'm glad you like it... tomorrow I'll buy something... I don't want to cook... (he was talking to him but without looking at him he was very concentrated in the book)

( someone really concentrated on the book , well he did tell he likes books , I lay my head on his legs just enjoying the silence)

(I was reading and he lay on my leg I looked at him just letting my eyes out of the book and smiled I stared touching his hair)

( he started to touch my hair , I looked at him and gave him a smile )

What you are looking for attention? (I looked at him)

No ... ( I just wanted to lay down)

Ok.. I thought you were like a kitty (he smiled)

( I smiled back )

(I keep touching his hair and reading this amazing book)

( how can he read so much )

(I looked at him he was falling sleep. I put my book to the side and pull him to me so we can lay and sleep)

( I was falling asleep and the. I felt that he pulled me to him , I just hugged him like a little kid )

Good night Naruto... (I gave him a kiss on his forehead)

Good nigh ( I smiled and soon fell asleep)

(Next day it was Saturday so I woke up and I saw him sleeping and I went back to sleep)

( next day I woke up I saw sasuke was sleeping I lay there for more than 15 minutes I couldn't go back to sleep I tried to get up without him waking up I went to the bathroom and took a shower looking at my hand with the ring )

(I heard Naruto at the bathroom but it's Saturday there's nothing to do today so I decide to keep sleeping )

( I got out of the shower and went to the room , he was still sleeping, )

( I put my clothes on and went to buy waffles, that's how all of this started just by eating waffles at his house I can back to the house I put the waffle in a plate , I'll probably surprise him with breakfast in bed , I walked into the room )

(He was still sleeping and actually having a bad dream he woke up in a jump and he has his sharingan activated)

( I was shocked when I saw his eyes ) are you okay ...

Naruto? (He looked at him and his sharingan was gone) I was having a bad bad dream...

Oh... well I brought you some breakfast ( I smiled)

(He smiled) thanks... I'll be there soon.. (he got up and went to the bathroom to get ready) it was a really real dream... (he wash his face and look at the mirror)

( I was sitting at the table waiting for him to get out of the bathroom)

(I went to the table and sat down) this looks delicious Naruto... thanks... (he tried to smiled)

What's wrong ?

Nothing... thanks for buying food .

It was nothing , I remembered you didn't want to cook and I was going to but I got lazy and went to buy you some breakfast ( I smiled )

(He smiled) well thanks you are so sweet...

( I blushed ) really?

Yes you are... (he smiled)

Well thank you ... ( I gave him a sweet smile while blushing)

(He smiled and stared eating)

( I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat ) have anything plan for the day ?

Not really... i usually spend my day here... well that I can remember.. i don't know if I used to do something else... (he smiled and keep eating)

Sounds relaxing ( I smiled )

You know Naruto this dream that I had... it was pretty real... I was about to kill Itachi... (in looked at him)

( oh no ) that sounds bad ... do you remember why in you're dream ?

No... I just see myself running to him and really angry... I was hitting him... it was a bad dream... (he smiled)

It sounds pretty bad ( I can't tell him )

Yeah it was... thanks for the food (he said finishing his food)

That fast ...

(He laughed) it was really really good...

It looked good ( I smiled I got up and took his plate and went to wash it )

Thanks Naruto... i like living with you...

I like living with you too ... ( I finished washing the dishes and went behind him and give him a hug then kiss on the neck )

(I got goosebumps all over me but I just smiled at him)

( I smiled back and went to the sofa to sit down )

(I follow him to the sofa and sat next to him to latter lay on him and hug his abdomen)

( I hugged him back , and gave him a kiss on the forehead)

(I don't want this to end. I'm so happy right now I have been alone for so long that now that I have a... family I feel complete)

( I wonder how he feels about everything right now , I can't help smiling right now )

(I looked at him he was smiling) why are you smiling?

( I looked at him ) I feel happy ...

Oh... good...

( the weekend pass , we where both really happy , I could say that was one of our best weekends, it was Monday morning and something unusual happened we both woke up early at the same time )

(We woke up and we got ready to school it was a really good weekend... we were putting our shoes on to get out and we stared walking to school)

( we got to school and we sat in our seets choji looked mad at me and shikamaru cried when he saw us , I'm surprised people haven't ask about the rings we are the only who has rings )

(I saw Naruto was looking at his friends they look mad at him well at least Choji...) you should go and talk to them...

Do you think they even want to talk to me ...?

Friends do that... don't they...? They can be mad and be happy later...

I'll go talk to him ( I walked to where choji was ) hey choji ...

Hey Naruto... (he said angry... Shikamaru just looked at him)

Hey you guys ... are you guys mad ?

( choji is mad I can tell )

I'm not... (Shikamaru said) I am! (Choji said while eating )

Why are you mad ?

You have been ignoring me since who knows when... just spending time with Uchiha...

Why would I spend time with the smug ( I hope that gets him better I'll explain to sasuke later )

(Sasuke was passing behind them and he listened to what Naruto said) well you are right he is a smug (Choji said all happy now) let have some dinner tonight?

( ugh I can't believe I had to say that to make him feel better ugh! ) I can't tonight... sorry maybe some other time ...

Well ok... but stop ignoring us... (choji said and Shikamaru just was there listening)

I won't ignore you guys ... well I'll go back to my seat ( I went back to my seat ) I can't believe what I have to say to get him in a good mood again ( I told sasuke)

(He looked at him angry to then looked at the window)

( now what happened to him ) are you okay ?

( I just ignore him)

( well someone is in a bad mood, the time to go home we went home and he didn't talk to me ... ) are you going to tell me why are you ignoring me all day ?

Why would you like me to talked to you Naruto... (he said angry getting his shoes off and walking to the living room)

Why are you even ignoring me ... ( I took my shoes off and walked to where he was )

You have been ignoring me all day ...

(He looked at him angry) stop asking me and leave me alone!

What the hell is you're problem!

You are my fucking problem!

What did I do to you !

(He hit him on the face then stomach ) for you im just a smug! So stop talking to me!

( now he got me mad , I got up and hit him in the face ) wtf I said that so choji could stop being mad ! Why the hell would I say that from you ! I'm always telling them not to call you like that !

So you have to offend me to get your friends nice Naruto nice move! Stupid moron! (He got up and hit him again)

Fuck ! ( I hit him in the stomach) why can't you understand! It's not something I meant !

For me it sounds really real! (He hit him in his nose)

Ahhh my fucking nose ! ( I hit him in the stomach again , I started walking to the door )

What the fuck are you going Naruto!

Do you think I'm going to stay here so you can keep fucking hitting me !

(I walked to him he was about to put his shoes on I grabbed his shirt and push him to the wall I looked at his eyes and for no reason I just kissed him)

( wtf ! I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move ! )

(I looked at him he was trying to push me away I can't resist him so I kissed him again)

( why isn't he moving! I was still trying to push him away until I don' know why I just started to respond to his kiss even tho I didn't want to I was mad at him )

(I took off his shirt and stared kissing him again and his neck too, I grabbed his manhood over his pants pushing him hard to the wall)

( I let out a moan and scream he was pushing me against me hard to the wall as he kept kissing me , I felt so mad at him right now but idk why my body is just responding to him even tho I don't want to !)

I'm so fucking mad at you! (He said and push him to the wall and kissing him again he let his hand inside his pants to touch him moving his hand and biting his neck and lips)

I'm fucking mad at you too ! ( I was letting moans and screams he keeps pushing me to the wall really hard and he keeps biting me , I just hope he doesn't start hitting me or something)

(I got away and grabbed his hand and took him to my room and push him to the bed in a fast move I take off his pants and underwear I took off my clothes as wall I stood to the side of the bed and pull his legs to me. And i let my manhood inside him and stared moving fast as I grabbed his manhood and moved my hand faster)

( fuck I'm so mad at him right now ! But I couldn't help moans get out of my mouth, I didn't want his ! I tried to get out but he kept pulling me to him ! , I was so mad at him ! )

(I keep moving fast and he was moaning even tho I can see he doesn't want to... I move faster until we finish together I got out of him and hit him in his stomach and walk to the bathroom to take a shower)

( fuck my stomach! Ughhhhhh wtf I feel like if I was being half raped ! , I was trying to catch the breath he took away when he hit me in the stomach)

(I keep showering trying to get my anger away. God he can make me so angry! And still I want him this is ridiculous!)

( fuck my stomach I can't move ! What the hell just happened! I want to get out of here but he took my strength away with every punch , what just happened!)

(I walked out of the bathroom and looked at him in the bed laying down...) you better move you ass and take a fucking shower!

Fuck can't you see when you fucking hit me in the fucking stomach I can't breathe correctly!

Well start breathing Naruto and move your fucking ass! (He put some clothes on) I'll be out! (He walked out of the house)

Fuck ! ( I walked to the. Bathroom and took a shower I got out and went to put my clothes on fuck ! I feel so mad ! )

(2 hours pass and I got back to my house I opened the door and stared taking my shoes off)

( I was outside at the patio in the grass having a possessed face wanting to go and kill someone)

(I walked inside went to my room took my book I got back to the sofa and sat there to read)

( ugh I should have left ! )

( I keep reading I can see he's still on the patio but I'm not the one talking to him)

( I'm not talking to him ! I feel like I've been fucking half raped from him ... ughhhhhh )

(Ok 2 more hours he's not talking to me and I'm not talking to him... I walked to the kitchen and cooked something for me and sat on the table)

( I'm not talking to him ... I can be here all night for all I care !)

(I finished my food and clean the kitchen I went to my room and lay on my bed to sleep)

( I'm not going to talk to him ... )

(I fell asleep)

( I'm going to go eat ... I walked to the house put my shoes on and walked out of the house to eat ramen)

( I went home and just lay on my bed , next morning I woke up really early I went to shower got out and eat then I left my house and walked to school now I was the first one there )

(I woke up and I saw Naruto wasn't there... I got ready to school I can see he didn't spend the night here... I walked out and got to school. When I opened the door I saw him sitting there)

( I saw him I put my head down my face looked really bad from the time he hit me in the face ...)

(I walked to my sit and i didn't talk to him i just stay there the classroom was getting full...)

Hey Naruto! (Choji and Shikamaru said to him)

Hey guys ...( I gave them a quick look then out my head down again )

Fuck! (Shikamaru said) what happened to you?

Yeah! You look bad (Choji said)

There was this drunk guy at the ramen store, he had like 10 or more sake bottles I pumped into him and he got mad and well you know what happened...( like always protecting him ...)

That must to be bad(Choji said Shikamaru just looked at him)

Yeah ... but it doesn't matter...

Well hope you get better (Choji said and walked away. Shikamaru stood there looking at him)

What happened shikamaru ( I looked at him )

(He make a sad face) not fair Naruto... not for you... (he walked away)

( I put my head down , how can I still protect him )

(The class started and all were paying attention to Kakashi talking about the elements and attacks and more bla bla I looked at Naruto but I looked away fast)

( i just looked at kakashi for few moments then I had a headache and I grabbed my head )

Naruto... feeling bad.. go to the nurse station tell them to give you something to that headache...(Kakashi said)

Ok ... ( I got up and went out of the classroom and went to the nurse station)

(Few hours has pass and Kakashi told me to go to the nursing station and see how Naruto is so I did that... I open the door and I saw him laying on a bed)

( I was holding my head looking at the the ceiling my head hurts a lot )

Naruto...

( I looked at him almost with no expression on my face )

Kakashi wants to know how are you feeling... (Sasuke said)

Well the same as I was ... my head still hurts ...

Ok... I'll go tell him then... (i looked at him and I close the door)

( I kept look like at the ceiling, god my head hurts)

(I walked to the classroom and told Kakashi I saw Shikamaru leaving the classroom)

Hey Naruto... (Shikamaru said standing at the door)

Hey shikamaru...( I looked at him )

How you feeling? (He got inside and close the door to sit in a chair next to Naruto)

The same ... my head still hurts...

Well you need to rest... (he got up grab a towel and put it on water to walk to Naruto and put it in his forehead...) that would help you...

Thank you shikamaru... ( I hope he doesn't ask if it was sasuke the one who did this ...)

He did it right? (He sat next to him)

Who did it ? ( oh no )

Uchiha he hit you...

Yeah it was him ...

Yeah I imagine that... he has some bruises too... not bad like yours but he has... what happened?

Remember I told choji that why would a hand out with a smug , I only called him that so choji wouldn't be mad a at me ... and he heard , and well things got worse at home ...

What a drag... well what now? Are you going to talk to him?

I don't know ( I feel mad and well ugh I should have said no ... but I didn't I tried to get away ... )

Maybe he's going to say sorry... well I think he has to... just look at you. You look really bad...

( that's not the only thing I regret not saying no ... I feel so stupid that just made things worse ...) well I don't know I really don't know if he's even going to say anything about what happened)

What a drag... I don't know what to tell you... (this is not going to end never! Sasuke is a moron...)

Ok... look classes are over... have to go home my mother is still angry at me that I got late the other day... so see you later... hope you get better... (I'm going to talk to Uchiha Naruto doesn't deserve this)

Ok ... bye see you tomorrow...

(Sasuke was walking to his house)

( I saw uchiha and went up him ) I know you where the one who did that to naruto ?!

It's none of your business Shikamaru...

Why would you ever hit him like that ?

None of your fucking business...

It is ... because you left him really bad !

He hit me too... it's not like he didn't defend Nara...

Well no duh he hit you ( what a drag !) you left him worse ! How many times have you hurt him and he's still there with you !

That's not my choice... he's the one who wants to stay... for you to know I told him he was free to go../ and he told me he doesn't want to...

Then he really must love you ... last time you even left you're hand marked in his neck ! And cut his lip and now he's worse ! What even caused you guys to be like this !?

None of your business Nara... our problems it's ours you don't have to do nothing there

Who gave the first hit ?

Ugh! That is not your fucking problem! Look Nara I know you love him but... he doesn't so stop!

Wait you have a ring just like narutos...( what a drag... I'm feeling pain )

So?

What does it mean ...?

A promise...

It looks like those weeding rings ...( don't tell the promise was to marry... what a drag ... why is it that he has that I don't ...

None of your fucking business! If you have any question go and ask him! And leave me alone!

Do you even love him ?

(This guy is killing me) why do you want to know?

Isn't it obvious... I care for him , the least I want to know if the person he decided to be with loves him ...

Look Nara I don't know why he choose me... all I can say is that he makes me happy...

At least that's something... I hope you get to love him like he loves you. ... he's always defending you ... that's why he hit me last time ... in the park but I hit him first, he only tried to defend you ... and it's not fair how he's right now ...

He knows I can't give him everything... still he's there...

Just take care of him uchiha, don't hurt him just take care of him ... ( I started to walk away , what a drag this hurts ...)

(This can be so stupid what am I supposed to do say sorry to him!)

( I started walking home , my head still hurts ... )

(I got home and took my shoes off... I sat there just thinking about what Nara told me)

( I feel like a stupid person right now ... how can I even live like that ... , I got home took my shoes off and went to my room )

(After an hour thinking I put my shoes on and went to Naruto house and knock his door)

( ugh who could be here ... I went up still grabbing my head and went to see who it was )

( I opened the door ... oh it's him )

(I extended my hand and I offer him a flower without saying anything)

( he handed me a flower, he never did that , I extended my hand not being sure if too grab it ... I decided to grab the flower from his hand )

(I looked at him... please don't make me say sorry)

( I felt mad ... and sighed and closed the door )

( I stand there when he closed the door... damn he is really angry at me... fuck... I hope I don't lose him... I stared walking to my house not before leaving other flower in his door)

( I was looking at the flower... I put it in water the. Placed it on the table ... ) (I signed) ( I went back to my room I was about to take the ring off but somehow I stopped and just grabbed my head ) ( it was the next day I woke the next day took a shower got out and put my clothes I went to eat something I put my shoes off i opened the door and saw another flower , I grabbed it and put it with the other one , I started to walk to school I went into the class and sat in my seat and put my face down)

(Like every day I got ready to school I cut a flower and got to school weird on him he was there first... I walk to my sit and put the flower in front of him so if he gets his head up he can see it. Turn around and look at the window)

( I felt like someone sat next to me , I look up and saw a flower I grabbed to flower to hold it ... as I placed my head down again )

(Fuck he is angry)

( I was still grabbing the flower , he was still wearing the ring , I could hear as people walking into class )

(The class started and I was just looking at Kakashi I didn't even listen what he was saying) Sasuke? Sasuke? (He was saying but I didn't hear him)

( kakashi was calling him but he didn't even turn around with my head still facing down I poke him and pointed at kakashi)

(I saw Kakashi and he saw me) well Sasuke I see you are so interesting in class... go to detention room! (I looked at him got up and went to the horrible room were I been never been before)

( well someone got detention... I'm surprised he hasn't sent me I'm always looking down )

( oh well I must be lucky)

(Fuck I'm here in this fucking classroom now I feel like killing my self)

( this class is boring! How come he doesn't leave like he use too and left us alone here ...)

Naruto you want to join Uchiha... I see you are interested in this class too...

Huh ? What no ( I looked at kakashi)

No? Don't want me to drag you there right (he smiled)

( I laughed nervously damn he can be scary)

Move Uzumaki... (he keep smiling)

( fuck ! I got up and started walking I was out of the classroom room and went to the detention room ughhh I went to sit and put my head down)

(I saw Naruto coming in.. I want to talk to him... but he's mad maybe he doesn't want to talk to me)

( why is this happening! )

Why did he send you? (I finally asked)

I was with my head down ... ( I said with my face down )

Oh...

Yeah...

(This is awkward) fuck... (he said out loud without thinking)

Did you say something...?

No ... no ... (he sighed)

( I sighed)

Do we have to spend all day here? (He asked)

Does it look like I know ... look I don't feel like talking, just leave me alone ( I sighed)

(I got still when you answered me in that way... I felt like a pain in my heart and I don't know why I feel like tears in my eyes... so I put my head down )

( I kept looking down )

(Fuck I can't hold my tears... wtf is this feeling)

( I got up to go to the bathroom)

(He got up but I didn't looked at him I'm crying like a fucking baby... I don't know what's happening to me... I was still with my head down)

( I went to the class again and sit down )

(Damn wtf! I can't with this fucking feeling I feel like sobbing)

( ugh I can't deal with this ... )

(I got up from the desk and went to the bathroom to wash my face but when I saw my face on the mirror I stared crying even more wtf is this...!)

( kakashi walked in the room )

Where is Sasuke? (Kakashi said)

I don't know ... he didn't say where he was going ...

Ugh! Why people want to get me mad! (He vanished and a few minutes later get back with Sasuke he was pulling his ear)

( I looked at them and saw kakashi pulling sasuke ear... I turned around quickly wanting to laugh!)

(Kakashi sat Sasuke in the chair) you are going to be here all week! And don't go out if I don't say soo! You can go home when day is over and tomorrow you better be here! (Kakashi said and vanished... Sasuke was grabbing his ear and tear stared coming from his eyes... it was the first time someone punish him like this)

( Never thought kakashi could be like that ... he's scary ! )

(Sasuke put his face down crying...)

( I looked at sasuke he was ... wait what ! Is he ... cry... crying ..?)

(Wtf! Why am I crying!)

( well that's weird in him ... I looked away and put my head down)

(The bell rang so we can go home I got up from my desk facing down and stared walking out of the classroom...)

( I got up and got out of the classroom walking fast I got out of school and started walking home ...)

(Fuck I was feeling bad... I was walking home and I saw Naruto getting to his door from his house... I face down and keep walking away)

( I just sat there in front of my house... thinking)

(I got into my house like always I took my shoes off and I got inside when I saw my house alone again... I stared crying again... I went to my parents room and lay on their bed while I cry... this feels like shit)

( I went to sasuke house I opened the door with the key he gave me , I took my shoes off I heard him crying he was in his parents room I went there to the door and looked at him ) sasuke...

Naruto? (He look to the door with his eyes reddish)

Are you okay ? ( well he's not okay he was crying ugh I'm so stupid)

(He just looked at him and face down)

Can we talk ?

Sure... (he sat on the bed holding his legs)

Well first of ... can I come in ?

Yes... you can...

( I walked in and sat at the edge of the bed ) look we need to fix things ... we can't be living like this not talking to each other ...

I know... (he face down) but I'm not sure how to fix things... i thought that maybe giving you flowers will fix thing... but I know you are still angry at me...

I know you may not like the idea ... but I've been thinking maybe it's better if we live separately and some days I can crash here or you in my house ... maybe things will get better like that ... ( I said in sad voice )

(For first time I feel my hear Braking for love someone... ) if that's what you want... (he said in sad voice and eyes full of tears)

Don't get me wrong I do love living with you ... but maybe we can do that until we can assure that nothing that happened last time happens again ( I said in a sad voice )

Mhm ... (he was trying not to cry he put his head between his legs)

I'm sorry ... I really am ... I know you don't like that idea , that's why I'm sorry but maybe for now it's the best ...( i said in a sad voice and I touched his hand )

(When he touch my hand I break down and stared crying... this is not feeling good... I really was happy I was stupid... ) I was stupid... in sorry! Don't leave me!

( I pulled him close to my Chest and hugged him ) I'm sorry sasuke... ( I said in a really sad voice I know this is hurting him ...)

(He was crying and hug him) please Naruto I was stupid... I won't do it again... don't leave me here... I'm so sorry... I was stupid... (he keeps crying and begging)

( I hugged him tight ) I'm really sorry sasuke, and i know it's painful, it is for me too , but maybe it's just for the best for both of us ( I gave him a kiss in the forehead) I'm sorry...( I said in a sad voice)

Please Naruto... I'm begging you... don't leave me (he look Naruto's eyes while crying) I swear I won't hit you again...

( when he looked at me my eyes got full of tears I can't do this to him but it's the best decision) I'm really sorry sasuke ( I gave him a little kiss and started walking to the door)

(He followed him to the door and grabbed his shirt... ) please Naruto... don't leave me here alone again... please! I swear for real! I won't do it again... I swear (he whispered at the end)

( tears started to get out of my eyes ) I'm really sorry sasuke ( my voice broke and so did I in tears ) im sorry ... ( I put my shoes and left the house crying like I never did before )

(I got back to my parents room crying when I sat on the bed I saw the ring I gave him. I felt like dying. I grab it and started crying like long time ago I don't cry... this is so painful... I can't with this... I lay down and keep crying... I'm so stupid and for that now I'm alone again)

( I was walking home crying like I never did before I got home and stood in front of my door I fell and cried I felt so much pain right now )

(I was still crying until I fell sleep feeling like shit)

( I was crying I fell asleep in front of my house door )

( it was the next day I woke up in front of my house ... I went inside took a shower and got out I put my clothes on and went to school without eating... I think you can notice I've been crying a lot I got to class and went to my seat and put my head down and started to breathe fast wanting to cry )

(Next day I woke up in my parents bed... I got to the bathroom and I washed my face when I saw myself in the mirror... I look like hell... so I'm no going to classes... it's not like he's going to care... I think I lose him... it's all my fault... I put my hand in my pocket and find his ring I saw my hand and stared crying again... I took it off and put them together in a tiny box I have in the bathroom... I walked to my parents room again... lay on their bed and cry...)

( this isn't helping I can't handle this anymore... I just want to cry , i fell pain ... I knew this was going to be painful , but it was the best decision... I can hear as the class got full )

Hey Naruto! (Shikamaru said ) feeling better today?

( I looked at him and all I wanted to do is cry ) I fell ... worse ... ( my eye got full of tears and looked away )

(Uhh! What a drag he looks bad) Naruto... what happened...? (Uchiha it's not here. Maybe I got things worst)

I can't believe what I thought was the best , it just made things more painful ( I started to cry and put my head down)

You guys broke up? (Maybe... oh no what if I made Uchiha to brake up with him...)

No ... ( even tho it feels like that )

So I don't get it...

I told him the best thing for both of us is to live separately... ( I started to cry even more )

(I got still) don't cry Naruto... it doesn't mean it's over...

I know I caused him a lot of pain I'm having a lot of pain ... I just can't ( I continue crying)

He'll be fine... and you as well... (I can see he doesn't have the ring... wtf happened)

It's not going to be fine ... if you would of seen him ... it's just breaking my heart just to remember how he was ... and it's all for the decision I took ... ( I was crying so much )

He was that bad? Really? (I can't believe it)

( just to remember I put my hand in my forehead crying)

Oh Naruto... don't cry like that... I don't like to see you crying like that... he'll be fine... are you guys having a break ? Like no seen each other?

I don't know what's going to happen... I need to get out of here I just can't ...( I stood up and walked away from the class and went outside of school crying)

(I can't help him... and that makes me sad... what a drag all this!)

( god I hate myself! , I continue to cry and walking I cover my mouth so people wouldn't hear me cry this much )

(I was walking when i saw Naruto crying) Hey Naruto... you look bad... (Kiba said)

Hey kiba ... and it's nothing I'm just not feeling well ...( I can't look at him I'm going to get worse)

Come sit down... Akamaru it's not feeling well either... that's why I'm not in classes... (he smiled)

What happened to him ? ( we both sat down )

He ate something bad I guess... (he was rubbing it in its head). I'm sorry I been distant lately by the way...

No it's okay ... so what have you done all this time ? ( believe or not I have been distant but happy now I'm not happy anymore)

Well some problems at home with Hana... but they are getting better I guess... what about you? I can see you have troubles right now...

Well just having some problems...

Mmm I see... well I have problems too at home... my father left us and Hana it's angry for that so she's been acting weird and stupid... (he said sad still rubbing Akamaru)

Oh ... sorry to hear that ... ( I sighed) I'm having problems... with ... sasuke...

Uchiha?

Yeah ... ( I really don't want to cry right now )

Hmm I see... can I know why? ...

We where living together... and well we had this argument which didn't end well ... I decided to leave ( I said in a sad voice)

(Oh I wasn't expecting that) But you didn't broke, right?

No ... but it thought it was the best decision to live separately... but it's painful... I caused him pain ... I can't just remember how he was ( I sighed trying not to cry a lot )

It's ok Naruto... you can always go to his home and get food... you guys can get happy again... it hurts right now... but it can get better... don't wait long... or everything can finish... like my parents... (he smiled)

Yeah I'll probably do that ... thanks kiba , I hope akamaru. Gets better ( i smiled and went to buy food )

You welcome Naruto... good luck (he smiled and said before he leaves)

Thanks ( I smiled back to him , I went to buy the waffle with some fruits and whipped cream I was pretty nervous he was going to close the door on my face ... or hit me ... but I can take the risk and see how he's doing I went to his house and knocked the door )

(Sasuke got up from his parents and walked to the door) who is it? (He asked for the first time he always opened the door and never asks)

( should I be doing this ) it's me naruto ... ( I'll just see how he's doing)

(He opened the door and looked at him with his reddish eyes he's been crying all night and day since he woke up)

( omg ... he looks terrible) umm how are you feeling? ( wrong question)

( I just looked at... I want to tell him are you blind? But I don't want to offend him) I'm fine... want to come in?

I brought some breakfast ( I gave him a smile even tho its not going to make him feel better)

Oh nice... I can get something to eat... (he lied, we wasn't hungry)

(We walked to my kitchen and we sat down to eat first Time in my life it was a mess) I'm sorry for the mess... (he said)

( well that's a shocker he usually doesn't like to have a mess ) it's okay ( god I feel so bad and it's obvious he does too )

Well this looks delicious Naruto... thanks... (he stared eating)

No problem ( the least I could do ..., we both started eating I feel awkward but not at the same time I don't really think he wants me here or anything)

Why aren't you at school? (He asked)

I umm didn't feel well ... ( my eyes got full of tears)

I understand... well the food it's delicious (he tried to smiled)

Yeah it is ... ( if I look at him I'm going to start crying like I was yesterday or worse ... )

Well... maybe you want to stay for a while and I don't like the tv.. but we can see whatever you want... (I just don't want him to leave)

( I smiled as he said that I knew that when I would leave it would hurt ) do you have any movies ?

Oh I didn't brought any... do you have to buy movies? Aren't they on the tv?

They are only shows in tv , you have to buy the movies separately ( I smiled ) but we can see if we find something..

Like local tv?

( huh ? ) yeah something like that ... ( I have no idea what he meant )

Ok I get it (he smiled)

( I smiled , we both kept eating until we finished our food minutes later )

(I got up and took his plate and my to wash it... and I stared cleaning, it's embarrassing this mess)

( I never thought I would live to see the mess in his house ... )

(I finished cleaning and I looked at him... fuck this hurts now I feel like crying...)

( I cover my eyes and took a deep breathe , this is hurting... I feel like crying again )

We can see that tv now... (he said just to distract and not cry)

Yeah that sounds good ... ( I can't cry here not now ... or I'm going to feel worse )

(We walked to the sofa and I sat in a corner waiting for him to get the tv on... I guess he can use it...

( I went to the sofa and got the controller I turned the tv on ) what do you want to watch ?

I don't know what's in there... (I looked at him)

Well you can look for something ( I looked at him )

Why don't you look for something you like...

Most of the times I don't watch tv , or when I do I watch a movie ( I smiled)

I never watch tv... i don't know what to see...

Any topic you like ?

Fantasy?

Sounds good ( I started to look for something we found this movie wich it was fantasy, and hour pass and I was falling asleep)

(He's falling asleep I feel like hug him but I can't I feel bad about this... I'm afraid if I hug him I'm going to cry)

( I kept falling asleep as I almost fell on sasuke) sorry .. ( i laughed )

Don't worry Naruto... you can go home if you like... (fuck that hurts...)

( I yawned) what time is it ..?

Like 5 or 6...

Really? Well that was fast ...

I guess... (I was feeling really sad)

Sasuke... I'm sorry... for the decision ( I said in a sad voice)

It's ok... you can go Naruto... I respect your decision (even tho it's killing me)

I know you're not okay ... and that's killing me ...

I'm fine... (he lied)

Sasuke you don't look fine ...

That's nothing... I was doing something at the garden and some dust gave me allergy... (fuck I'm bad lying)

I know when you lie ...

Naruto... I'm gonna be ok... you... left the ring here and I get... that I'm not your problem... I'll be just fine...

It's not like that ... it was a really difficult decision to make ...

I know that Naruto... and I can say you are brave for that... so don't worry about me I'm fine... you don't have to do this... (he looked at him) you can also be free if you like... (this is fucking hurting)

( I looked at him with tears in my eyes I just went to him and gave him a hug ) I don't want to leave you ( which is pretty stupid of my part after everything)

(I let him hug me but I didn't move.. if I hug him I'm going to cry again... so I just stay there still)

( I noticed he was staying still I. Looked at him with tears in my eyes ) well that hurts ( i went to the door to put my shoes )

(I walked to the door behind him I feel my heart broken i looked at him with tears and I face down... this my fucking fault... now I have to see him leave)

I... I'm sorry ... ( I started walking out )

I love you... (he whispered when Naruto closed the door)

( fuck this hurts ! I couldn't help not crying like a little kid )

(When the door closed I started crying holding myself to no go out and took him back to the house... this is painful... I'm not sure if I can do this...)

( god who knew this could hurt this bad ... I can't deal with this ...)

(I sat there for a while hoping he will be back again... this is not home anymore... again is just my empty house... I know Itachi is there somewhere but still I feel alone... )

( ugh I forgot my keys... this isn't good ... I went back to sasuke house to knock on the door hoping he won't hate me or something like that for going back )

(I was there at the door when I heard a known I hurry to open and I saw him I felt my heart pumping fast and I feel happy)

I ... umm forgot my keys ... ( I said nervous and touched my neck )

(Fuck! Please don't cry! I feel like crying now...) oh... sure... you want to come in or should I go for them...?

I'll go get them ( I said nervous he left me in I took my shoes off and they where at the table I grabbed them ) well here they are ...( I started walking to the door )

(He went for the keys and when he got back about to put his shoes on I grabbed his shirt and pull him to the wall I looked at him directly to his blue eyes I touched his cheek and I approached slowly to his lips...)

( when I felt his lips I kissed him back , with one hand I passed my fingers through his hair and the other one in his waist , we where kissing in a very passionate way , I didn't think could happen after i made him feel pain )

(I just keep kissing him without making and hard movement I don't want him to get scared and leave again... I got away from the kiss and I looked at him again I feel like crying... ) I'm sorry... (I whispered and face down)

( I grabbed his jaw and made him look at me ) it's okay sasuke... ( and I just hugged him , I know he did hit me not just one time but a couple times ... but I can see that's he's really suffering like I never seen him before... and it hurts to know I'm the one who caused him this pain ... when I know this probably may be the second time in his life that he's suffer this way ...)

This is all my fault if I should've listen to you that day and didn't hit you... you will be here by my side... I know it's the best for you to have your space... but... I need you... my home is empty without you here... I want to respect your decision I want you to have that clear... because I know it's not easy for you either...

( I grabbed his jaw a gave him a kiss , it probably won't make things better but it can let him know I still love him after all of this ... which it is surprising that I'm still with him after what happened the first and the second time he hit me ...)

(I responded to his kiss and as I feel his lips and hands in my hair like he always does I feel teardrops coming out of my eyes... how can he love someone like me... I don't deserve him)

( I felt his tears and cleaned them off his cheeks... I just passing my fingers through his hair like I always do ... I hope this can somehow make him feel better ... )

It's getting late Naruto... (he said in a sad voice)

Well about that ... I was hoping you could let me stay with you today ...( I smiled to him )

(I looked at him in shock I wasn't expecting that... but I'm happy he asked) sure you can... I touched his cheek)

( I grabbed his hand that was one my cheek and gave him a sweet smile , I hope he feels better...)

(I smiled to him. We were holding hands and I was feeling happy for have him at least just for tonight) Naruto... I don't have any food...

Well I can go buy somethings to make food ( we where still holding hands , and notices his ring wasn't there ... which is acceptable after I left mine here ... that was the toughest decision because I knew it was a promise we both made to each other )

I'll give you the money... I would like to go out with you but I look like shit...

You always look good to me ... ( I laughed and smiled)

(I smiled to him) I'll go for the money... (I walked to the living room took some money and get back to give to him)

I can pay for it ...( I looked at him )

It's ok Naruto... it's not like I have no money... I just lost my dignity by crying like a kid... (he joke)

( I took the money and went to put my shoes , I opened the door ) I'll be right back ( I said as I closed the door )

Hey Naruto! (Kiba was passing by Sasuke's house)

Hey kiba ( I smiled )

You look better so I guess you work things out with Sasuke... and also you are coming out of his house (he smiled)

Yeah I'm going right now some food so we can eat ...

I'm going to buy some food too (he smiled) my mother is hungry my sister too... I know a place where the seal the best food! A stake with rice and salad that I know you guys are going to love! (He said all exited)

Well lets go buy the food together ( I smiled )

(We were walking to the place even Akamaru was happy) so since when are you guys... well you know... (I looked at him

2 years ... (Naruto Said)

Woah! That's a lot! I never thought you guys can be together (he seems surprised)

Well it's been together like 2 years but during the 2 years we have 6 or 7 months of dating ...

Damn! That's a lot of time... how can you have a long relationship? It has to be hard... (he smiled) so when you left... he was your like boyfriend?

No ... we weren't... but we really had the worst fights beginning like a week or two weeks ago ...

We where okay at the beginning...

Hmmm now I get why he was acting weird when you left... he was in love (he smiled) and don't worry all couples have problems all time, right Akamaru? (His dog barked in response) you know I have a girlfriend... (he blushed)

Really? Since when ( well that's surprising)

Like 4 months (he smiled) but now she's kind of angry with me (he keep smiling)

She's mad at you ? Why , if I may know ..

I took her to the movies and I fell asleep (he laughed touching his neck)

You fell asleep... ( really... at the movies...)

Yeah it was a boring romantic movie (he smiled)

Well in that case who wouldn't fall asleep ( I joked and laughed)

(Kiba stared laughing) i Know right? But now girls like that stuff

I guess...( I've never dated a girl ..)

I think is easier for you... like you and Sasuke like same thing... you don't have to look at romantic stuff right ?

We usually don't watch anything... if I put something on tv he starts hitting me ( I looked at him all serious, omg I want to see his reaction so much I don't want to laugh !)

(Wtf! ) (He open his eyes really wide) oh...

( I looked at him all serious, omg I want to laugh!)

(He laughed nervously) well... you better throw the tv away...

I try but he still hits me ... ( I looked at him even more serious , omg his reaction! I can't hold the laugh ! I'm trying not to laugh )

Wtf Naruto he is mentally ill!

( I start to laugh like crazy holding my stomach) got you ! ( I started to laugh even more )

(He looked at him like what!? And then stared laughing) omg Naruto I fell for it(he keep laughing) that was mean I was about to tell you to better finish things with him (he keeps laughing )

Well he is retarded... he has problems ( I looked at him serious)

Are you joking? (He looked at him serious)

No I'm not joking... he starts acting acting retarded...( I started to imitate him then stopped) that's how he acts ...

Also he starts hitting his head ... ( I imitate him again while hitting my head ) that's how retarded he is ...

(He looked at him serious)?wtf Naruto are you serious?

Why do you think he doesn't talk to people... every time he talks to someone he starts hitting his head ...

(He wide open his eyes) wtf... that's weird and disgusting why are you with him?

( I started to laugh so much I even fell ) disgusting! ( I started to laugh even more in the floor )

Wtf it was another joke! (He stared laughing) Naruto wtf! That's mean (he keeps laughing)

I'm sorry I couldn't help it ! You should of seen your face ! ( I started to laugh on the floor like never )

What I was supposed to think! I thought you were serious you looked like it (he keeps laughing)

( I kept laughing) my stomach is hurting! ( I kept laughing)

My cheeks are hurting (he couldn't stop laughing)

Same here ! ( I can't stop laughing)

You are a bad friend making believe that things... (he keeps laughing even tears come out of his eyes)

Well at least I made you laugh! ( I kept laughing my stomach is hurting)

Absolutely you did (he keeps laughing grabbing his stomach)

God my stomach is hurting ( I kept laughing even more )

I almost out of breath (kiba said while laughing hard)

I can see you're happy that I don't talk to you ! ( tamaki said ) ( who's that girl ?)

Tamaki... (he stop laughing really fast) is not that... I'm with my friend here.. Naruto... (he said nervous)

( I stand up really quick) hey nice to meet you ...

(Tamaki looked at him serious) yeah same here... Naruto?

( well someone here is mad ...) yeah that's me .. ( I said to her ) kiba you haven't even try to talk to me in a week , it surely looks like you don't care ... ( tamaki said )

I do care... I thought you were in bad days... and It will pass (he said nervously)

Bad days ... that's what you use for you're excuse ... and how is it going to pass if you're not trying to fix things here ... ( tamaki said)

(He looked at her ) it's not a excuse Tamaki... I was going to talk to you... I really was...

That's why you didn't even try in a week ... well I got more important things to do ... ( tamaki said walking away )

(Kiba stood there watching her leave) see you later Tamaki...

( well she ignored me and we kept walking to the restaurant and bought the things we got out and went separate ways ) bye kiba see you later ...

Bye Naruto sorry for the girl thing... (he keeps walking)

It's okay... ( I kept walking and got to sasuke house I knocked on the door , I hope he didn't think I left him or something)

(Sasuke went to open the door and saw Naruto) I thought you were stealing my money (he joke)

What noo ( I laughed)

What did you get? (He let him in)

Steak and rice with salad..( I smiled)

Umm sounds delicious... where did you find food like that?

Kiba told me about the place ...

Kiba? Oh... I have a few days without seeing him...

Yeah ... same here but we started talking... and that's why I'm a bit late ( I smiled )

( I walked in the house took off my shoes and then walked to the kitchen, every thing was dark only candles at the table where the only light in the house I just stood still looking at everything) what's this ? ( I turned to him smiling and blushing)

It's for you... it's a way to say that I'm sorry for everything I did...

Aw , but you didn't have too ...( I was blushing)

Just enjoy it Naruto (he smiled)

( I smiled back to him , and went to give him a little hug )

(I hug him back) I know if I want you here again I have to work for that...

Well lets eat then ( I looked at him and gave him a kiss )

(We walked to the table and sat to eat) wow it's delicious! I'm sure kiba eats there all time

Yeah it is delicious! We should eat this in special occasions ( I smiled )

Yeah we should (he smiled)

( we both kept eating and we finished the food ) well that was delicious ( I smiled )

It was. We need to give something to kiba to say thank you for showing you a awesome place of food (he smiled)

Yeah , but what can we get him ( I smiled ) oh no ... I forgot to buy dessert... oh well ...

Maybe ... a dessert (he smiled) we can go out and get some for us and some for him

Yeah sounds good ... but he told me his having problems at home so maybe we can give it to him tomorrow, what do you think ?

Problems... hmmm it's ok let's buy some and give it to him tomorrow... (he smiled to him)

Sounds good ( I smiled back )

Well lets go then (he stand up and put the plates in the sink) I'll wash them when we get back

Ok ... ( we both went to put our shoes )

(We walked to a dessert shop and we went inside there was so many desserts to choose that I don't know what we should get... Naruto was next to me his hand was close to him... I touched with my hand making slow movements feeling his fingers touching mine while I looked at the dessert section)

( I looked at our sands and smiled while blushing, I felt happy again, I looked up to the dessert while blushing)

(I Interlace our fingers and keep looking at the desserts ) this is hard... they all look delicious

( I got still and. Blushed even more ) yeah ... well which one would you like to taste...? ( I was blushing so much )

I don't like the chocolate ones... (he's still with their fingers interlaced)

Hey Naruto! (Shikamaru looked at them and looked at their hands feeling pain but didn't say anything)

( we both turned around and looked at shikamaru, ) oh hey shikamaru...

Hi guys... (he looked at them. Sasuke took Naruto hand like saying he's mine) what are you guys buying? (Shikamaru asked)

( I blushed so much he just hold my hand and I hold it back ) we are buying desserts ... what about you ?

I came for a cake ... well but I'm leaving now... I didn't find any good one... (he was trying not to sound sad looking at their hands) so buy... I mean bye... take care... (what a drag)

Oh bye then ... take care ( I smiled ) can we take a strawberry one ? ( I looked at sasuke)

Sure what ever you like (he smiled at him) what about your friend?

( I smiled back ) well he told me one time he likes vanilla dessert, we can take him one like that .. ( I smiled and we both turned at the same time to look at each other and we where so close that our lips almost touched)

(Naruto is now so close to my lips that I feel I'm blushing. I make eye contact and I just kiss him in a small but sweet kiss)

( I started to blush so much it was the first time he never hold my hand outside of the house and never kissed me a sweet kiss outside of the house again , I felt that I blushed so much and gave him a sweet smile )

(He gave me a smiled and I smiled to him messing his hair) let's pay. But don't forget the one for your friend...

Yeah ...( I was still blushing we payed for the two desserts and started walking home )

I think this is a good day Naruto... I'm feeling happy I hope you do too... (he smiled)

I'm feeling better, really happy now ( I smiled back at him )

(We got to my home and we took off our shoes) we better eat that now they look delicious

Yeah they sure do !

(We got to the sofa and we sat there and we stared eating)

Well this is really good ! ( i said as we kept eating)

I know (he smiled) good choice you did over there... now I feel like eating kiba's dessert

But we bought it for him right ?

Of course (he smiled) but I would like to taste it... (he finished his dessert)

Well it does look good ... but we can't eat it ... ( I finished my dessert and smiled )

I know... you know I think that he is to my liking... (he smiled)

Really? That's good ( I smiled)

I think so... (he looked at his eyes )

You should talk to him some...( I noticed he was looking at me )

I'm fine.. I just need you in my life (he keep looking at him)

( I blushed, he's making me nervous) well I'm already in you're life , right ( I smiled )

Yes you are... and I'm glad about it... I like your eyes tho (he keeps looking Naruto's eyes)

My eyes ? ( now he's making me blush )

They have a nice color

Thanks , But they are just regular blue ... ( I laughed nervously)

Is not that Naruto... you also have something special son that...

I mean that you have something special on them not just the color...

Something special ? ( now I'm confused)

Just come here... let me hug you...

( he left me confused I just went close to him and lay my head in his chest )

I'll miss you tomorrow night...

I'll miss you too ( I looked up and gave him a kiss near the his lips )

(I took his jaw and kiss him in a slowly kiss)

( I responded to his kiss , and or my hand on his cheek)

(I turned him around so he can sit on my legs to later lay him down in the sofa while I'm in top kissing him)

( we where kissing and I put my hand on his head to kiss him more while the other hand was On his waist )

(I took off his shirt kissing his abdomen and i got to his seal mark making soft bites)

( he took off my shirt and started to kiss my abdomen then started to make soft bites on my seal mark , I felt goosebumps all over my body while he was doing that)

(I took off his pants and underwear to got back to his lips and keep kissing him. I pull myself up and took my shirt off. He never does it so I have to undress me by myself... I got to his lips again and grabbed his manhood in my hand to started moving it)

( I let out little moans between the kiss as I sat down and try to take off his pants, I know I never do that so why not do it now ... we where still kissing I. The process)

(He was trying to take my pants off so I help him while we kissed we were sitting on the sofa now both naked and kissing each other with passion)

( I made him lay down on the couch so I could start kissing him and butting his lips and neck )

(Now he was on top of me kissing me and biting me he was a bit aggressive but I kind of like it)

( i started to go down kissing his abdomen, until I got to his manhood and licked the base to the tip )

(He let out a moan when Naruto licked his manhood, he took Naruto's hair between his fingers)

( I decided to put his manhood in my mouth while bobbing my head , I can hear his moans, I started to touch his abdomen then hips )

(He was moaning loud grabbing Naruto's hair and grabbing the sofa with his other hand)

( I decided to press my teeth against his skin , he was bringing his hips up , meaning he was liking it as I heard Moans come out of his mouth, I decided to go deeper)

(He let go out a really loud moan. He keep grabbing the sofa and Naruto's hair. Sasuke was about to finish)

( I decided to pull my mouth out and wrapped my hands around him so he can be on top right now )

(He changed places in a fast move I was exited so I let my manhood inside him and stared moving my hips faster I grabbed his manhood and move my hand fast too. He was moaning and I was too. His face of pleasure exited me even more. I grabbed his legs and put them in my shoulders so I can go deeper and move even faster. I think he's going to scream I can see he cover his mouth with his hand so we won't be that loud)

( I was letting out moans out of my mouth as I move my hands from my mouth and grabbed the sofa ... ) a...ahh sa.. sasuke ... ( I moaned his name while he kept moving faster each time , I was still holding the sofa in sign of pleasure)

(I stared moving even faster even my hand when he finally finished and I keep moving until I finish too... I pull out of him and sat in the sofa catching my breath and looking at him he was al l sweat and tired )

( I was laying on the sofa trying to catch my breath , this time I really do feel tired ... we where both sweating and breathing fast I put my hands in my hair still trying to catch my breath)

You can be sexy (I got close to him and kiss him. I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower a warm shower will help me to get my energy back)

( I laughed when he said that when he said that when I heard a knock at the door I went to grab my orange towel and went to open the door )

(Kiba and Shikamaru were at the door when Naruto opened they looked at him without saying anything in shock)

Oh hi Naruto... (kiba said)

Yeah... hi... (Shikamaru said after that( what a drag! This is awkward he is almost naked and I can see his abdomen and V line I'm about to die here, I can see blood coming out of my nose like the first time I saw him)

Hey guys ... ( well shikamaru is looking at me weird ... I feel embarrassed... ) well do you guys want to come in ?

(To Sasuke's house! ) yeah sure... (Kiba said (I tried to sound normal)

sure... (Shikamaru said)

Oh and take you're shoes off ( I turned around)

Ok... (kiba said and looked at him )

(Omg! Back dimples! Kill me! (Shikamaru can't stop looking at him)

( when I turned my head to see them I saw shikamaru looking at me really weird ) ill go put some shorts ( I started walking to the room )

(They both walked to sit in the sofa they were there waiting for Naruto when the door of the bathroom opened) you really can be sexy Naruto... and I forgot my towel in the room (Sasuke got out of bathroom naked facing down touching his hair when he looked up he saw kiba and Shikamaru there blushing and feeling embarrassed of seen him naked ) wtf Naruto!( he went inside the bathroom slapping the door)

(What a drag! This is embarrassing... idk if it was me or he was still hard... oh no... kill me... I'm so embarrassed now! I feel like my manhood is a baby next to him(he face down feeling embarrassed)

I didn't see anything (kiba said all blushed and embarrassed)

( oh shit ... )

(Kiba looked around and the clothes of Sasuke's and Naruto were all over the floor even the underwear) oh god... we came in bad timing... (he whispered and looked at Shikamaru he was like in shock...) wtf... was he hard?(kiba whispered)

( I was looking at them , I was standing there only with shorts ) I heard that ...

(Kiba sat still and blushed) heard what? (He laughed nervously. Shikamaru was still in shock)

Oh c'mon don't make me repeat it ...

Well you better get him some clothes (he laughed nervously still blushing) (Shikamaru look up and saw Naruto shirtless and he blushed... then a image of Sasuke's manhood kill him and he stared laughing nervously)

(Omg Naruto! Wtf! He didn't say anything now they saw me naked all my dignity is all over the floor. I don't have clothes or towel. Ugh! I'll kill him!)

I think it was a bad timing... but what did you guys wanted to say ? ( fuck ! Sasuke will kill me ! )

Yeah... let us take air and water please and give him some clothes (kiba said laughing)

( I went to the room and got him his towel and clothes) look the other way ( I said to kiss and shikamaru and knocked on the bathroom door )

Who's there? (Sasuke said)

It's me sasuke...

(He opened the door without letting see any part of him) what?

I brought you some clothes ( I wanted to laugh)

Thanks (he took it fast and close the door)

( ugh ! He's going to kill me ) what did you guys wanted to talk about?

Yeah that... (kiba said Shikamaru was just looking at them without talking) well you see in a week it's Choji birthday so we want to do something for him... and ... (the door from the bathroom opens and Sasuke got out all red you can see his like a tomato... kiba looked at him and smiled and Shikamaru he looked at him in shock) oh hi Sasuke... you have a big... (wtf wrong choice of word) I mean a enormous... (wtf! ) awesome house... (kiba said finally and Sasuke just looked at him embarrassed)

Kiba ! ( and looked at him like wtf ...fuck !)

I meant house I swear! (He said nervous)

( I kept looking at him like wtf ! I covered my eyes ... omg did he really had to say that )

(Sasuke walked to the kitchen) I'm so sorry Naruto I didn't mean his... it was his house ! I mean he has a big... house

( I sighed) just wait here ... ( I walked to the kitchen to see how sasuke was )

(I was serving some juice and some cookies in a plate to give to Naruto's visits)

Sasuke... are you okay ... ( fuck now I'm scared)

Sure... should I poison their food?...

Sasuke! ( you got to be kidding)

What! Now they literally know me! It's better if I just kill them while I watch them die slowly and suffering...

Omg you sound like a fucking psychopath!

(I looked at him with an evil smile while grabbing the glasses full of juice)

( what the fuck ...) sasuke! Don't you dare !

I won't Naruto take this... I'll take the poison cookies...

Sasuke! You sound like a psychopath!

Just take the glasses for them I'll take the cookies.. I'll be right there ok

How the hell am I supposed to be sure you won't put anything!

I won't

You really expect me to believe that ! After what you said !

I was joking look I'm gonna take them out of the bag and take them over there in a plate

You better! ( I took the glasses and went and gave it to them , he better not put anything)

Thanks Naruto (kiba said and Shikamaru smiled)

(Sasuke took the cookies to them and sat in a chair in front of them ) hope you like poison cookies... (he said all serious when they bite the cookies.. they looked at Naruto all scared)

Sasuke! ( I looked possessed)

I swallowed mine... (kiba said and Shikamaru spit it out coughing)

( I looked at Sasuke all possessed)

(Sasuke look at Naruto all serious) am I gonna die? (Kiba said Shikamaru was still coughing)

You better be joking Sasuke...

I'm not... I'm not like the joke ripe... (Sasuke said)

(Kiba stared to look pale and Shikamaru can't stop coughing)

( I looked at kiba then turn to sasuke and looked worse then a demon right now )

I told you I want to see how they die... (Sasuke said)

(Shikamaru and kiba opened their eyes and look at Naruto then Sasuke again to Naruto)

you really sound like a psychopath!

Oh come on it's a funny joke (he smiled and got up to the kitchen)

Wtf! Is he killing us because we saw his enormous thing! (Kiba said)

Wait... can Sasuke joke? (Shikamaru finally said)

What did you say kiba ?

Huh!? Me (he laughed nervously) I didn't say anything...

Oh I heard you say something...

(He has an enormous thing not my problem he got out all naked) no... I didn't...

I know what you're thinking...!

(No you don't) puff !

You better not think in anything kiba... he can read minds when he is angry... (Shikamaru said)

( I turned around looking possessed) think something right now and I'll tell you what is is ...

(Shikamaru enjoy more than me seen Sasuke's thing) why would I do that?

Don't get him mad! (Shikamaru said)

( I looked even more possessed) I'll repeat it " shikamaru enjoy more than me seen Sasukes thing " isn't that what you thought ... ( I looked more possessed when I looked at shikamaru then kiba )

No no(he moved his hands looking at Shikamaru who was all red) why would i say that (he laughed nervously)

(Shikamaru relook at Naruto and kiba. (don't think in that don't think in that! Nooo I'm getting blush he's going to kill me he's thinking I want to see Sasuke again! Wait stop thinking Shikamaru!)

So you want to see him again don't you shikamaru!

What no! (He laughed nervously blushing) I don't... (ahhh! Imagines of him nooo! Stop thinking!)

(Wow I'm safe... thanks Shikamaru)

Do you really think you're safe kiba ... and shikamaru stop with the fucking images!

(They both started laughing nervously and Sasuke got in to the living room standing next to Naruto and touch his head ) (wtf... no I have a wrong image in my head... don't touch his head when you are so tall and his face is close to your thing! Wrong images! )

Who says I'm free (kiba said and looked at Naruto like asking for help)

Shikamaru! You are disgusting!

(he totally blush! Ugh! What a drag! Kill me stop fucking thinking now I have both of them in my head naked) me ? (He laughed ) what a drag...

(Sasuke come one leave his hair and help us (kiba though))

He's not going to help kiba !

Shikamaru stop ! You are disgusting!

(I looked at kiba and Shikamaru all nervous I wasn't thinking because I know Naruto can know what I think... he was getting up and running towards Shikamaru I took him in my shoulder in a fast move to stopped him... kiba and Shikamaru now the look scared)

( what the hell ! I tried to get off but he wouldn't let me go ! Ugh I want to hit shikamaru so bad ! )

Stop Naruto... (Sasuke said all calmed while Shikamaru and Kobe were screaming)

How can you tell me to stop ! He's thinking in really disgusting things ! ( ugh he won't let me go !)

Thinking what? (He looked at Shikamaru who stop screaming and looked scared Kiba was there in a corner of the sofa all scared too)

In really disgusting things !

Tell me or I won't let go until you calm down...

How am I supposed to calm down ! ( the nine tails mode was activated)

Naruto calm down! (He gave him a slap in his ass Shikamaru and kiba opened their eyes all surprised...)

(Did he just slap him? Omg! (Blood out of Shikamaru's nose)

(Omg I never thought I will live to see something like this (kiba thought)

Ahhh what was that for !

Calm down... (he said in a calm voice)

Shikamaru you're disgusting! ( I tried to get off but he won't let go !)

Naruto I won't let go! Calm down (he slap him again)

(Omg! No again! Imagines noo! (Shikamaru thought)

(I think I better try to get out of here (kiba though)

Ahhh that hurts ! Shikamaru you're still being disgusting!

Ok... calm down everyone... I'm going to put you down... you better not do anything stupid... (he sat him down in the sofa )

( I looked at shikamaru all possessed and lifted my hand up to hit him )

Ah! (Shikamaru screamed when Naruto hit him) wtf Naruto!? He said to calm down...

Maybe you deserve it... (Sasuke said and kiba was all sacred in the corner of the sofa)

You are disgusting! How could you ever think that !

I didn't think anything... so wrong... (he laughed nervously)

And Sasuke was the one who stared all this with the poison cookies (Sasuke looked at Shikamaru all angry)

Now you're in trouble... ( I did an evil smile )

(Sasuke in a blink of an eye hit him on the face throw him out of the sofa) ah! Wtf! Now I'm the one paying! (Shikamaru screamed while grabbing his face)

( I still had the evil smile on my face )

What a drag! I told you kiba this was a good idea(Shikamaru said)

(I better not say anything or they will kill me(kiba thought))

Don't say anything bad and Also you might not want to think anything bad kiba... ( I looked at sasuke ,)

(I like Sasuke... damn he looks sexy... (oh no what a drag again thinking someone turn off my head (Shikamaru thought)

(Ahh! I'm scared! (Kiba thought)

( I looked at sasuke then at shikamaru) what did you just think !

So you think sasuke is sexy ... ( I looked at shikamaru even more possessed)

(Sasuke looked at Shikamaru angry) wtf is wrong with you Nara!

Don't stop me ( I looked at sasuke)

I won't... (he sat on the sofa next to kiba who was scared)

( I turned around and hit shikamaru really hard ) you better stop with those thoughts of yours !

(Ugh! That fucking hurts! Kiba tell him about Choji please!)

(Kiba was so scared sitting next to Sasuke.)

Now ... what where you guys going to say? ( I sat next to sasuke)

(Kiba opened his eyes and looked at Naruto) well... (he laughed nervously and looked at Sasuke next to him. He makes me nervous is so serious)

Well what ? ...

Yeah... (he saw Shikamaru) well Choji birthday is soon we want to make a party... a surprise one... (fuck Sasuke is looking at me what did I say wrong) so yeah... and we were thinking in rent a place? Or something... (Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulder to hug him) wow! (Kiba said without thinking) I mean something wow!

Well that sounds nice ( I hugged sasuke back ) how do you plan for choji not to know I mean he is going to be looking for us ...

(Kiba saw Shikamaru who was standing up and sat in a chair) Shikamaru will take him in a secret mission... that's what we thought...

Secret mission? ( I was really mad at shikamaru I can't even look at him )

Yeah we will say that he has to get something secret. We don't know that why we came for you to help us to think of something (Sasuke looked at kiba) (fuck he make me nervous) so yeah... any idea?

Food he doesn't do anything if it doesn't involve food ...

But you think he is going to eat before and after the party? (Shikamaru said)

(Calm down calm down ) he always eats no matter if he already eat ... ( I was really trying to calm down and not go but him )

So maybe you can take him to eat ramen... ?(Shikamaru said. What a drag they looking at me weird it not my fault what happened. It wasn't my fault the cookies or that he got out naked and I saw him)

( I gave shikamaru a serious look ) still thinking about that ...

(He laughed nervously) about ramen yeah... (Sasuke looked at him angry and kiba looked to Shikamaru like saying stop! This can be scary)

You should not think about that shikamaru ... I'm still in a bad mood ...

Yeah I can see that (he laughed nervously) so the ramen... (what a drag)

(This is fucking scary they are like a creepy couple... kiba thought))

Not you too kiba... ( I took sasuke hands to try to calm down )

(Kiba laughed nervously) sorry Naruto it's hard not to think... and Sasuke is he thinking... ? (Sasuke looked at him with no expression)

No ...

(Wtf how does he do that?(kiba though)) I see... (this is awkward)

To answer you're question kiba... he's knows me , so why would he be thinking...

But I know you too and Shikamaru too... (awkward)

Then why would you guys still think...

It's not like you can stop it... I don't know how he does that... (kiba said)

(You are getting me hard with that attitude... Sasuke though and smiled to him)

( he's a perv ... I looked at him and smiled ) well then you should try not to think about anything that might get me mad ... ( I told kiba)

(Like his thing... kiba thought and looked at Sasuke)

( I looked at him possessed) you better stop thinking about that kiba or it's going to go bad for you ...

(Kiba laughed nervously) I was just playing... so Shikamaru it's not thinking and I'm trying hard not to... let's talk about the party...

What is their to talk about the party... we said we can tell him something to go eat ... he will surely go ... you only have to involve food and that's it .. ( I touched sasuke leg without kiba or shikamaru to notice )

Yeah but who is going to take him? (Shikamaru said)

(Sasuke looked at him and smiled... you better not do that or you will make hard again... Sasuke thought)

( I smiled back ) well who do you think should take him ..? ( I touched his leg really close to his manhood, without kiba and shikamaru to notice)

(Sasuke clear his threat that actually it was a little moan out of his mouth now he was actually getting hard... they will notice, you better stop... (he thought)

Are you going to decorate then? (Kiba said)

Yeah sure ( I touched sasuke manhood over his pants making sure kiba or shikamaru to see )

(He let out a not loud moan and Shikamaru and kiba looked at him he clear his throat to distract them and got up) excuse me... (Sasuke said going to the kitchen)

(Wtf was that a moan... and he was hard.. (kiba thought))

(Don't tell me that was what I thought it was! (Shikamaru thought))

Again with you're thoughts you too ...

What! (They said at same time) no no... what thoughts (they laugh nervously)

And you're still trying to Denied it ... you guys better stop before you make me really mad ... ( I got up and went to the kitchen)

(When he enter to the kitchen I grabbed his shirt pull him to the wall and stared kissing him and touching him over his pants)

( I kissed him back putting my hand inside his shirt , I really don't want to let out any sounds right now )

(I put my hand inside his pants and touched his manhood) I told you not to provoke me (Sasuke said and keep kissing him and biting his lip)

You can't really blame me , can you ( I let out a little moan )

(Shikamaru looked at kiba) (wtf... are they making out in the kitchen?... kiba though)

(Don't tell me they are having sex in the kitchen! What a drag!... Shikamaru thought)

Wait sasuke, it's not the time ( I kept kissing him ) they can hear us .. you guys that's the only thing you guys think of ! You're disgusting! ( I kept kissing sasuke)

(I keep kissing him and moving my hand) make them leave i want to fuck you...( he kissed him again)

(Wtf did he said fuck him... oh my hears!... kiba thought)

(Oh no this is getting me in troubles... Shikamaru thought)

Shikamaru you're disgusting! ( I kept kissing him ) kiba what the hell ! !

Naruto stop there and help us here please! (Kiba said while he was covering Akamaru ears)

Do you think we should go see what they want ? ( I said between the kiss while I was trying not to moan )

They want you not me (he said and press Naruto's manhood) you exited me...

( I let out a little moan ) they are going to hear , sasuke ( I kissed him again)

I don't care... I really want to fuck you im so hard right now... (I grabbed his shirt and pull him to the table with his stomach facing down I put my hand inside his pants again and I keep touching him while I took his hair and pull it )

Oh no this is getting awkward ...(kiba whispered to Shikamaru)

Sasuke, do you really not care if they hear ? ( fuck I'm letting little moans out of my mouth)

No... I don't... (I bite his neck and keep moving my hand faster)

Sasuke they are sitting over there ... ( I said that almost in a moan )

Shush Naruto... (he pull Naruto's pants down and his as well and let his manhood inside him and stared moving fast that I can hear the table moving)

Sasuke... are you seriously don't feel embarrassed if they hear ...( I was biting my lip and grabbing the table so it wouldn't move )

Shush! (I covered his mouth and keep moving faster while I move my other hand faster in his manhood)

( I tried to say his name but he covered my mouth , I can't even know what they are thinking! Fuck and their outside! )

(He was letting moaning out of his mouth even tho I have it cover I let out some as well until we finish at same time and I pull my manhood out of him.!to turn him around and kiss his lips and bite him even I taste a bit of blood there) pull your pants up and go finish the party thing... (in kiss him again to then pull my pants up)

( I was breathing fast ... what the hell was that ... I pulled my pants up and kissed him ) I didn't know you wouldn't care if they where there ... you better go out there too ...

Me why?

Umm because of what just happened... maybe they won't think bad ... fuck I need to get mad again so I can now what their thinking...

Ok... then... (we walked to the living room and I saw Kiba covering his face and hugging Akamaru and Shikamaru he was covering with a pillow... I looked at Naruto)

What happened? ( I went to see how they where )

(They both looked at Naruto and blushed) nothing happened (they laughed nervously)

( I feel so embarrassed right now ... ) so the party ?

Yeah the party.. (kiba said )

Mhm that... (Shikamaru said still covering his pants)

( my eye twitch when I saw shikamaru covering his pants ) why are you covering yourself shikamaru

I'm not! (He said nervous)

(Sasuke was just watching at them with no expression laying his back on the wall and crossed arms)

Then let go off the pillow ( my eye was twitching) it better not be what I'm thinking...

(He laughed nervously) Naruto please don't make me... (what a drag!)

Why not ? If you say it's nothing...

The party Naruto... (kiba said trying to distract him)

You don't want to make me bad ... so you better tell me why can't you take the pillow away ... it's better to say then to show ... ( I was getting mad I feel so disgusted how can he be like that )

Naruto... just ignore him (kiba said)

(Shikamaru looked at Naruto ashamed)

Now you got me mad... , how can you be like that shikamaru!

I'm sorry! (What a drag! It wasn't my fault it was like live porn over there)

You are disgusting! Why the fuck would you think that !

What a drag! (He face down)

(Kiba looked at Sasuke... do something!... kiba thought)

( what a drag , just imagine sasuke... god it's getting me so hard ... fuck stop thinking!)

Okay now you fucking cross the line !

Naruto stop ignore him. (Kiba said and stand up to were Naruto was and touched his shoulder)

( I looked at him possessed)

It was just and option... (kiba said and looked at Sasuke... do something! ... he thought when he looked at Uchiha)

( in a blink of an eye I was in front of him grabbing his hand and pressed like if I was going to break it ) you fucking crossed the line ! ( I lifted him up from the sofa making the pillow fall ) you are so fucking disgusting!

Ahh! (Shikamaru let a scream out of pain and blushed in embarrassment... trying to cover with his free hand)

Sasuke do something he's going to brake his hand! (Kiba said)

(In a fast move Sasuke already had Naruto's hand...) let him go Naruto... he is ashamed...

( I pressed his hand and let him go making him fall )

(Shikamaru stared crying feeling really embarrassed)

Take it easy Naruto... (Sasuke said kiba was scared)

( I didn't say anything)

(There was a silence in the room all we can hear is Shikamaru crying feeling ashamed)

Why don't you go to the bathroom Shikamaru... (Sasuke said and Shikamaru got up and run to the bathroom)

( I was breathing fast wanting to hit him so much )

Sit down Naruto... (Sasuke said in a order Way)

( I went to sit down breathing fast , god he better fucking leave or I'm going to hit him so much )

Naruto... we better get going... when you feel better we can talk about Choji...(kiba said in a sad but scared voice

Hmm...

Ok... (kiba said ) (he knock the door of the bathroom he got Shikamaru out and they leave... I was standing laying my back in the wall looking at Naruto)

( fuck ! I want to fucking hit him ! He fucking crossed the line !)

Maybe you can explain what just happened...

He fucking crossed the line ...

What line... (he was so calm)

I got mad , when ughhhh he was getting hard just to imagine you ... I felt really mad !

Hmmm...

What ? ( I was breathing fast of anger )

I'm with you Naruto not him...

Well I just can help getting mad , ughh he's so disgusting...

Take it easy my love... (Sasuke said in a sweet voice and he looked at him)

( I got still when he said that , did he really just call me his love ... I looked at him and made a move meant with my head calling him )

(I walked to him and looked at him)

( I pulled his hand so he can sit on the couch and jus lay my head on him ) how can you be with such a monster ..?

Because you are a sexy monster (he smiled while touching Naruto's hair)

A sexy monster? ( I laugh) I get the monster part , but what is even sexy ? ( I laugh)

Every inch of your body is sexy...

Well you aren't bad you're self ..( I looked at him with a flirty look )

I didn't get that(he joke so he can say more)

All of you is sexy ... makes me want to kiss all of you ... ( I sit in his legs and gave him a flirty look )

Don't tell me you want again... (he smiled)

I wouldn't mind ( I whispered in his ear and bite it )

Don't provoke me Naruto... (he let a moan out)

Who said I'm provoking you ..( I whispered again and touched his manhood over his pants )

(He gave a little jump when Naruto touched him and let a moan out) st... stop...

Do you really want me to stop ( I whispered in his ear with a sexual voice , to see his reaction)

(I grabbed his head and stared kissing him almost like if I'm going to eat him)

( that's what I thought... I started to kiss him back , I feel like he's going to eat me )

(I took his shirt off and keep kissing him) take you pants now and get over me again

( wait what ? I took my pants of including boxers and got over him again , and kept kissing him , what could he be thinking right now ?)

(While he took his pants off I did mine as well he got on top of me I keep kissing him and I let my manhood inside him I grabbed his hips and stared making him jump over me while I see his face and I can kiss him)

You really are something else ( I whispered his ear in a sexual tone while I started moving )

What am I? (He said between moaning)

Well you always find something new to do ( I whispered In his ear with the same voice and bite it then went back to the lips then neck and started to make little bites near the curse mark that he had)

(He didn't say anything he keep moaning and moving Naruto hips enjoying his bites and kisses)

( I started to moan and breathing fast while I kept kissing him and doing some bites)

(We were moving fast and both moaning loud until we both finish this time it was fast. I looked at him and I kissed him)

( I kissed him , well this was fast ...)

I guess this is record time... (he joke)

( I laughed and put my forehead against his )

You make me crazy Naruto... (he said closing his eyes)

Crazy? (Naruto said confused)

Crazy... It's better if I say madly deeply in love

Really? I'm really in love with you too ...Sasuke I got a question... why did you slap me on the ass ?

I didn't... (he looked at him confused)

No not now ... ( I laughed) earlier today..

You were acting all crazy Naruto... I know it's hard to read others mind when you are angry... but you have to learn how to control your emotions...

Yeah ... I know ... ( I lay on his chest )

(I hug him) Naruto... you have to say sorry to Nara... and kiba...

Yeah I probably scare the shit out of them ... ( I said disappointed)

Not that... you embarrassed Shikamaru... and yeah you scared kiba and he's having problems you told me... maybe he doesn't think about them when he is with you... or them...

It's not that I care tho...

Ugh I hate myself...

Don't hate yourself, learn from your mistakes

I did something terrible... but he got me really mad ! Ugh I just wish I couldn't read people's mind ! It's horrible when people start thinking like shikamaru did ...

So he thinks I'm sexy?

Ugh that's what he thinks, but I mean who can blame him... but that's not the point... he shouldn't even be imagining this ...

Imagine what?

He was imagining us to naked... and worse ... he shouldn't even thinking that, even when I opened the door he was looking at me really weird even blood cam out of his nose ...

(He stared laughing) we were having sex at the kitchen Naruto... he heard us and he is bi what did you expected (he laughed again)

Who was the one who started doing things in the kitchen? ( I laughed)

You were touching me it's not my fault (he laughed)

I didn't think you where going to get hard so fast ( I laughed)

You always make me hard (he joke)

How is that even possible ( I laughed)

(He laughed) you exited me there's nothing I can do

But I don't even do anything ( I laughed)

You don't have to because I already desire you... (he looked at him serious)

Desire me ? ( what !)


	10. Chapter 10

Is it bad that I desire you? (I keep looking at his eyes)

( he's making me nervous!) well no I don't think so I don't know... but like my question was why is it that you desire me ...( I said in a nervous voice)

How am I supposed to know that... (he said serious making eye contact)

Good question ( I laughed nervously fuck no he's making eye contact! I try to look away , he really put me nervous with his eye contact thing he always makes eye contact!)

Why is that you always try to avoid me...

Huh? I don't ... well sometimes I do ... it's because it gets me nervous...

(He just looked at him)

You know something Naruto is good you can't read minds when you are in good mood...

Why ? ( huh?)

Just saying... (he got up and walked to the bathroom)

Oh ok ... ( well that was weird...)

(I got the shower on and I went inside letting the warm water touch my skin... taking a shower can be relaxing)

( I got my towel just waiting ... and waiting... ugh I feel like I horrible person I shouldn't have done anything crazy to the fucking perverts of shikamaru!)

(I got out of the bathroom and i looked at him standing in the living room with his towel) what's wrong?

No nothing... I just remember the dessert we where going to give to jobs but then you know what happened ( I said in a disappointed voice I'm even scared of my self sometimes)

Take a shower and go... give it to him and apologize... that would make you feel better...

( I laughed nervously) if he even decides to open the door to me ... I'll go take a shower ( I started walking to the bathroom)

He's your friend and Nara too... (I took his hand pull him to me and hugged him ) they will be fine... you will see... now hurry... (Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead )

( I blush every time he gives me a kiss on the forehead) ok ... should I go talk to shikamaru too , or should I wait ...

Whatever you decide in your way to Kiba's house

Oh ok ... ( that's going to be a really difficult decision they are probably really fucking scared )

Ok... I'll be in the room waiting for you to come back...

Ok... I'll go take a shower now ..

(I walked to the room took my book and stared reading)

( I went to take a shower then go out I went to the room to put my clothes on after that I was about to leave ) I'll be back soon ..

Ok love... (he said without seeing at him)

( I got still again what is happening I feel nervous all out of the sudden as I feel my self blushing I smiled and walked to the kitchen and got the dessert went to put my shoes and left I was walking to kibas house and I got there and knocked on the door )

(The mother of Kiba opened the door with and angry face) yes!?

( oh no not her ! ) oh hey ... I brought this to kiba ( I showed her the dessert fuck she is scary)

KIBA! (She screamed) get you ass here! Naruto is at the door! (She keeps screaming) want to come in? (She looked at him)

( ahhh! ) no thank you it's late and I don't want to bother ( I have a smile ... fuck she is so scary !)

Ok... he'll be here soon (she smiled at him) WTF KIBA! Get your fucking ass here ! Before I go to your room and take you here ! ... (she screamed)

( ahhhhhh! This is scary ! )

I'm going mom! I was at the bathroom gosh! (He walked to the door) hey Naruto... (he got out and close the door behind him) your not here to hit me?

Huh! What ? Nooo ( I laughed nervously) I just wanted to say sorry for acting like a demon ( I laughed nervously)

(He smiled) that was scary but not like living with my mother... (he joke))

( I showed him the dessert) this is for you ... we where supposed to give it to you , but then you know what happened and yeah we forgot about it ...

Oh! (He smiled) thanks it looks delicious.!

No problem ( I smiled back )

I have to walk Akamaru want to join me?

Yeah sure ... ( I hope this is not a bad idea )

I'll go put the dessert in the fridge... I'll be back (he opened the door and walked to his kitchen)

( plz be this not a bad idea )

Hey Naruto... (Hana was behind him)

( I jumped and turned around) hey Hana..

Waiting for kiba?

Yeah ... ( why does she always do that ends up scaring me because she says "hey naruto ..." and standing behind me )

Ok... (she stared walking inside the house passing by kiba and messing kiba's hair in the way ... kiba just looked at her and smiled) I'm ready! (He said to Naruto)

Ok ( I saw akamaru all happy )

(We stared walking) Naruto can I ask you something? (He sat under a tree while Akamaru was running all over the place)

( I sat down with him ) yeah sure ..

It's clear... you and ... him... have sex... (he blushed)

( I got still waiting for him to say something else )

How do you have sex... I mean not you... (he blushed and covered his face) I want to have that with Tamaki and... I don't know how...

( ... awkward... ) well umm ... this is hard to explain... ( of course it's hard because in my case sasuke is the one who ... ughhhh ! Idk what to tell him )

(Kiba was facing down covering his face and blushing waiting for Naruto's answering the question)

( how the fuck am I supposed to explain this to him I actually thought he would of known! Fuckkkk why is he acting like a little kid asking their parents how baby's are made ! ) well you know when to persons make love and all that ... well what you have to do is ( fuck this is so awkward!) I guess penetrate ( wtf am I saying to this kid ! ) and you have to find you're own pace ... for example slow , average pace , or fast ( wtf am I saying I feel like I just lost all innocence!)

(He didn't say anything... he was facing down)

( fuck ! This is just getting awkward!)

Naruto... this is awkward...

You bearly notice... oh shit fuck ignore what I said and yeah this is awkward...( fuck! )

I'm sorry... I wanted to know... I can't ask my mother! She would kill me!

Knowing you're mother maybe she would ... but I mean is that the way you plan of fixing things ...?

Well she doesn't want to talk to me... you were and same position with Uchiha and... well I thought you fix things like that... or no? (He looked at him)

Well I mean sometimes it is a way to fix things ... and the only time I did that with sasuke it didn't fix things it got worse ... but if she agrees to have that they it may fix things but if she doesn't well it's better to stop and try to fix things by talking...

How am I supposed to know if she wants something? I can't go to her and ask "hey do you want to have sex!?"

Noo! Umm well you can start by kissing and you know a kiss can lead to other things as well you'll know if she doesn't want to if she tries to push you away but if she doesn't well then maybe she does ..

Ugh! I should've went talk to her... I thought she was on her period and that was the why of her over reacting that day...

Really...( this kid ..)

Sure. They always over react on those days

I know they do ... but when do you plan on you know ..

I don't know... I told you she doesn't talk to me... I went to see her today with flowers and she took them I thought that was ok the she looked at me and threw the flowers at me... screaming saying she doesn't want to see me...

( sounds familiar only that nothing of throwing the flowers at the person or saying anything) well make her know how sorry you are , and give her something she'll love ...

(He looked at me) I'm getting her my person? Isn't that enough ?

Yeah it is enough... but I meant like something material I guess or a dessert ...

Ugh! Girls are so complicated! I just fell sleep! What's the big deal!

You fell asleep in a movie you where both supposed to watch that's why you went and saw it right ...

Well... I went because she wanted to go...

Wait ... where you guys celebrating something... was it a special occasion for both of yours..?

Special? Like what birthday?

No I don't mean a birthday... like , how long have you guys been together?

Puff I don't know... how am I supposed to know...

Ugh ... there you go then , maybe the day she wanted to go to the movies it was because you guys had idk a month or two idk ...

We have dating like 6 months or more I don't know...

( how come I know the time I have with sasuke) you should start to remember those things ..

I better go to her house and rape her...

Wtf kiba!

Why not? (He looked at him serious)

Because that shit is horrible!

Naruto I'm joking (he stared laughing)

( I started to laugh) god for a minute I actually thought you where serious ( don't ask about the time that I said that when I did that when sasuke Things got worse )

And... you think it's good idea.. you know to have that... I mean you said things didn't end up well that time... but how?

You're the first person I would say what happened...

Ok... (he keep looking at him the he looked to the side ) Akamaru! Stop eating that! (He screamed and looked at Naruto again) sorry...

But that time we had a really big fight that we started hitting each other well he started and then I tired to defend myself... when I was about to leave the house he just pushed me to the wall and for no reason started kissing me at first I tried to push him away he didn't move then I felt so bad even tho I was responding but I didn't want to , and well he took me to his room and you know what happened I tried getting away but he just kept pulling me to him , after everything finished he punched me in the stomach... I swear I felt like I was being half raped...

Damn Naruto... I'm sorry if I joked with rape things... well... but then why did you get back to him?

Because you don't know how sasuke has protected me ... everything we have been through together... and I really love him ...

Love can be complicated... (he sighed) wait... I just... so you are the one? You know...

Who. What ? ( what is he talking about )

You know Naruto... he is the one... who do to you... you know... don't make me explain this

Oh ohhhhh ... umm he's the one ... ( fuck I started blushing)

Oh... (he blushed) and you are fine with that?

( I blushed ) well yeah , I guess ( I was blushing)

So he is the strongest there... (he look to Akamaru)

( fuck now I'm blushing so much ...)

Don't you feel curious ?

Curious?

Well he's the one doing it and feeling there... don't you want to know how does it feel to be the one in the other side..

Well yeah ... but knowing him he wouldn't let me do anything like that ...

But Isn't your right? To turn? (God this can be embarrassing)

Well I haven't actually think about that ... ( this is embarrassing )

Oh... you can be fool Naruto... no offense... it's just that... I don't see how can he have everything...

( this is so embarrassing now what's his concern in that ) I don't know ...

I want sex...

Huh ? ( I looked at him confused)

Not with you Naruto! Perv! With her!

Wtf ! How am I the perv one ! You just fucking said it like that.!

(He laughed) its true... I want to know how it feels (he laughed)

( I started laughing , god this kid can be weird sometimes) why do you want to know how it feels ?

I heard it feels good

So that's why you want to know , can I ask something that I noticed out if topic ...

Sure

When I opened the door earlier today ... I noticed both of you guys looked shocked... and shikamaru was looking at more weird ...

And the question is?

Why where you guys like that ...? Like I don't see a problem by opening the door in a towel I think ... is it bad ? Or no ?

Well it can be shocking if you haven't seen someone you know since kids like that... more if that is in Uchiha house... and Shikamaru well we all know they he has feelings for you...

But I remember we use to go t I the river ...

It's not the same Naruto... you used swim suit for that not a towel in others house

But isn't like wearing and not wearing shorts?

No sure (he laughed) it was obvious you were having things with him

( I got still ) don't tell me we left clothes ...

They were all over the house Naruto

Also he got out of the bathroom saying you can be sexy

You're kidding , right ? ( did he really say that !)

No I'm not... he was naked and hard... (he face down trying not to look at Naruto)

He was what ! Oh god erase those images of you're head ( you got to be kidding!)

Believe me I wish I could... it's... big like his house (he laughed)

( I laughed nervously) that's why he said that you guys literally know him ... ( I laughed for the first time I wasn't getting mad )

(He laughed) he must feel embarrassed... believe me it was a shock but Shikamaru enjoyed it (he keeps laughing)

That pervert ... ( i laughed )

He can be a real one (he hold his stomach laughing)

( I kept laughing with him ) it was horrible to know what he was thinking

I can imagine what it was he was having problems (he laughed)

You guys just for advice don't think of anything that can get me more mad , when I'm already mad ( I laughed)

I don't know how Sasuke does that... I can't stop thinking... (he laughed and looked at him) he can be weird but I think he cares about you...

I know sometimes he can be all serious at times , but he's not the person he always is when he's around people... he's also a big perver ( I laughed so much right now )

I'm glad you are happy and I heard he was a pervert (he laughed)

You heard ? (I laughed)

He told you he wanted to fuck you... I heard that and a lot of moaning (he laughed and blushed)

( I started laughing) I'm so sorry you heard that. ( I laughed)

I don't think you are sorry I heard you were really happy (he laughed and grabbed his stomach)

( I started to laugh so much right now)

We have to talk more Naruto... we've been distant...

Yeah we have ... question who's invited to chojis party ?

All classrooms and you can bring Uchiha

I will ... you know ... you and shikamaru are the only persons that know about sasuke and I...

Why is that?

It's a secret ?

Yeah it is ... I think ... but I only trust you guys ...

I'm guessing Shikamaru was crying about that the other day... and don't worry I won't say anything

Yeah he was crying because of that ... and surely sasuke can trust you guys enough to what he did in the kitchen ( I laughed so hard grabbing my stomach)

Oh stop! I'm hearing the moaning again(he stared laughing loud)

( we started to laugh like we use too when we where really little)

I can see you have changed... (he clean his tear of laughing)

Changed ? ( I was also cleaning the tears of laughing)

Yeah you are a million times pervert that you were before (he stared laughing again)

( I started to laugh even )

Who the Fuck do you think you are! (My mother was standing next to us)?I was fucking worry that you have left us like your father ! (She screamed angry)

( I gave out a big jump)

I was.. (kiba looked at her.) we went for a walk... that's all... (his mother looked at him really really angry)

( I looked at her ) were sorry we didn't see the time ... we. Where here talking... ( fuck now I'm scared I remember she use to treat me like if I was her son or something like that )

You are supposed to be at home too! It's late! (She screamed) now you both are going to walk to my house and get ready to sleep! (She keep screaming)

( what nooooo I can't fuckk ! I looked at jobs like saying what do I do )

Move! Don't make drag both of you to the house! (Kiba stand up and grabbing Akamaru and looked at Naruto)

( I got up fuckk ! She's always use to act like if I was her son !)

Get to the house now! (She screamed )

( I looked at kiba and we both started walking) I don't know what to do ? ( I whispered to him )

I can send Akamaru with a letter saying what happened... (he whispered to him)

Yeah that is a good idea ( I whispered back , hopefully right now she doesn't drag us both to the house for walking so slow )

Move! (She hit our heads)

( ouch ! We both grabbed our heads , she is the only mother of a friend who treats me like her son )

(We got into the house and ran to my room so Naruto can make the letter) ugh! She makes me crazy! You better write fast

( i started to write the letter explaining what happened " sorry I'm not coming home tonight kibas mother is making me sleep in their house because she got worried and started to scream she's mad right now so I can't get out of the house ... sorry " at the end of the paper I put from naruto ) there done ( I folded the letter )

Ok (I grabbed the letter and put it in a plastic bad and gave it to Akamaru) take this to Uchiha house Akamaru don't distract and don't stop until you get back here... (Akamaru went out of the house from the window)

( I sighed ) well now we just have to wait to see if he got the letter ...

He's gonna get it it's Akamaru Naruto (he smiled) sorry about my mother

It's okay , I'm used to it , don't you remember when we where little ( I laughed )

I know (he chuckles) well I better get changed to sleep want a pijama?

Yes please...

Just pants? I just use pants to sleep you know comfy pants

Yeah sure ( god I hope sasuke gets the letter soon )

Naruto... (he looked at him)

You are not going to do anything weird right? (He laughed nervously)

Anything weird ? ( wtf is he talking about ?)

Look at me weird or something?

( I gave him a look saying are serious) no why would i ? ( this kid ! Who the duck does he think I am ?)

(He laughed) just making sure (he grabbed the comfy pants and threw it to Naruto and took other for him) they are clean just if you wonder (he joke)

That joke was pretty disgusting ( I laughed)

(He laughed and took his pants off to put the clean ones when his mother opened the door he jumped scared and fall to the floor) what are you guys doing! (She screamed )

( now she's going to think wrong )

You better get bed! Or I'm going to hit you both of you!

( why me ! ) I'm going to go change in the bathroom...

(She looked at him angry and then to Kiba and got out of the room)

Im going to the bathroom ( I got out of the room and walked to the bathroom...)

(I put my super comfy pants on and I lay on my bed. When Akamaru enter to the room with a the bad and a latter form sasuke..) Naruto hurry!

("It's ok... don't worry... you can tell me tomorrow... love Sasuke...")

( I went back to the room with the pants and obviously my same shirt ) what happened? ( and he handed me another letter , when I read it it was from sasuke when I read the last part it made me smile and blush)

Awww love! (Kiba said. Brushing Akamaru's hair)

( I laughed when kiba said that ) can you believe his been calling me his love ( I looked at him still blushing from what sasuke wrote )

Love?

Like his love?

Yeah ... like " my love " things like that ..

Am I allow to vomit (he joke)

Oh you're mean ( I laughed)

You know I think he's not that bad...

He's actually a sweet person when you get to know him ... I'm surprised he didn't start hitting his head when you guys where there ( I was about to laugh)

Oh no here you go again with that thing! (He laughed)

(The door opened) didn't I say to sleep now! (She walked to the room and hit them in their head) sleep now! (She turn the light of and went out) we better try not to laugh (he

Yeah my head is starting to hurt ( I laughed and whispered)

Shush you are going to make her get inside... come lay down before she knows you are still there standing... (he moved a bit so Naruto can sleep next to him)

( I went next to kiba ) do you think she'll get really mad ( I whispered) if she finds out where not asleep?

Maybe... but not much if we don't laugh... remember we used to get up all night trying not to let her know...

Yeah I remember... it use to be so fun

I know... and now we talk about sex and orgasms (he laughed)

( I covered my mouth not to laugh ) shh she's going to hear ( I said almost laughing)

I'm sorry you can't denied is funny (he put his pillow in his mouth so he won't laugh loud)

It is funny... shh I can hear someone coming ( I whisper)

(I was still listening)

Who can be up ?

Hana maybe...

And you're mom doesn't mad ?

Huh?

What I meant is she doesn't get mad at her but she gets mad at us ?

(He laughed) well she's the oldest

True ... I need to go to the bathroom ( I got up and went out of the room so I can go to the bathroom)

Hey Naruto (Hana said)

I didn't knew you were here...

Oh hey Hana ... well it wasn't plan for me to stay here ( I laughed nervously)

So why did you?

Well when me and kiba went to take a walk , we didn't see the time and you're mom got there she said she was worried and got mad and she told us to walk home and go to sleep here ...

I see... and how's Kiba doing?

( isn't she supposed to know ?) well he's doing good , sometimes you need to talk so you can feel better , don't you think ? ( I remember I used to talk a lot to her , but then me and kiba got distant and now again we grow up so first time talking to her again )

I guess... you have to talk sometimes... I'm glad he's better we was depressed and he wasn't talking to anyone here... so I'm glad he's spending time with you again... he missed like 2 weeks of school too... (she sighed)

I'm also glad he's better ... I was wondering why he was missing school so much ... but things are getting better little by little ( I sighed) but how have you been ?

Here not much to do... (she smiled) what about you?

Well I've been good ( I smiled )

You look happy... I'm happy for you

Naruto. Has Kiba tell you something about that he broke up with his girlfriend?

They broke up ? From what he told me I thought she was only mad ...

I heard that she dumped him... I don't know...

Well he hasn't told me anything about that ...

Ok... just take care of him can you? (She smiled)

I will , he's like a brother for me ( I smiled )

You are part of this family you know that (she messed Naruto's hair) I'll go to sleep good night Naruto...

Good night Hana... ( I smiled and went to the bathroom then got back to the room )

(Akamaru was growling when Naruto got to the room) shhh! (Kiba said to Akamaru and he lay down in kiba's legs again)

Well now I'm sleepy ( I yawned)

Tell me when you are not... you always feel sleepy... (he smiled)

Can't help it ( I gave a smile)

Lazy!

Already knew that ( I said trying not to laugh)

Don't make me laugh Naruto... (he covered his face)

I'm not ( I said almost laughing)

(He sighed) I don't know what to do Naruto with Tamaki... do you think Sasuke is thinking in you?

I can't be sure he's thinking of me ... but are you planning on talking to her ?

I don't think she wants to see me...

Why not ?

Well the truth is that we tried to have sex... (he cover his face with the pillow)

And what happened? Didn't got well ?

It was horrible... I didn't respond.. if you know what I mean..

Oh ohh ... and she's mad because of that ?

She's mad because my... you know got down and I just looked at her and I ran away... that was after the movie..

Why did you run away ?

I felt embarrassed... she was all crazy about having and we were kissing and touching but when the moment was there.. it went down like nothing happened! (He keeps covering his face with the pillow)

( oh shit ) well I don't know what to tell you , you could of tried to get it like it was ... I guess

It was totally dead... (he was blushing under the pillow) fuck I hate talking about this...

Well nobody actually likes to talk about that ...

Now she looks at me angry...

Maybe because you ran away ...?

I said sorry... and she did what I told you about the flowers... and screamed things at me...

But with only bringing flowers one day it won't fix things like fast ...

I say sorry...

Even Shikamaru and Choji are having sex... (he sighed)

They are ?

Yes...

Well that's a shocker... but maybe you're not the only one with that problem... I really don't know what to say because that never actually has happened...

Ugh! (He move his feet and hands in a huffy sign and then stay still... )

Maybe you should try to talk to her tomorrow...

If she dump me ... I don't want that to happened... and I hate hearing Choji and Shikamaru talking about their sex life!

Now that's weird if they talk a out their sex life ...

(He removed the pillow and looked at him) why is that weird ?

Because well ... i don't know ... for me it's kind of weird knowing they talk about that ... I don't know ...

Yeah it is if I think about it... (he smiled) it is weird for you to tell you my things then...

Well sometimes because I don't know what to tell you , you get me ?

Yeah I guess... (he sat down and sighed)

Since you guys have girlfriends and you boyfriend I been a bit lonely... and well... I'm happy you are here even tho if I'm talking shit

You're not talking shit , you're just asking for advice.. from my point of view...

(He looked at him and smiled) maybe you can ask Uchiha about that problem (he joke)

I don't want to die ( I joked)

Be careful he starts hitting his head (he stared laughing)

( I started to laugh with him )

(He grabbed the pillow and cover his face)

He's probably sleeping right now ( I wonder what he's doing ?)

You mean mi mother or Uchiha?

Sasuke... also why does everyone call him uchiha?

Is his last name (he laughed)

Well yeah I know , but he also has a first name ( I just hope he doesn't ask how many times do sasuke and I have that )

I have call him Sasuke too

Even when I knew him that well (he laughed)

( I started laughing) you know he doesn't like shikamaru as a friend neither choji ... he likes you as a friend, actually I think I get along more with you then the other guys ..

(He smiled) i love you Naruto... as a friend... and if Sasuke is your happiness I'm happy

You are like my brother!

You're like my brother too ( I smiled ) you know you're the only person who doesn't talk about sasuke,

What do you mean? I been talking about him?

Like talk bad about him ..

I don't feel nothing wrong about him... he's been a lot of pain...

Yeah ... but some people don't get that ... ( I went and sat next to him) don't you feel weird knowing I'm dating sasuke?

No why would I?!

Nothing just asking...

It's not like you are going to touch me?

Or kiss me ? (He joke)

I wouldn't do that ( I laughed)

I know... (he smiled and hugged him) that would be creepy cuz we are like brothers ...

( i laughed) it would be really creepy..

I don't remember the name of that but it's bad to do that (he laughed)

Yeah it is bad ( I laughed with him) I made a promise with sasuke...( I smiled)

What kid of promise? Like a secret word in sex? A dark room? Not to go down there ? (He joke)

What no ( I laughed) it was like we gave each other rings saying if we would marry each other ( I smiled ) right now I'm not wearing it because of the fight we had not long ago ...

Marry? Isn't that like a hard promise?

It is ... but I thought you should know , I mean you are like my brother, right

Of course I am! And like i told you if you are happy I am too... Naruto a question a really awkward question... how many times did you guys have been together and how long did you guys wait to do it?

( I coughed almost choking) well umm we didn't wait anything it was the first day I told him I like him ... and then well umm it has been more then 10 times I don't remember the rest ( I laughed nervously)

You are a perv... (he looked at him)

What me ? Why ?

Because you didn't wait! And more than 10!

Shhhhh! I don't want people to hear !

(He stared laughing)

( I laughed with him )

Ugh! (He dropped himself to the bed again)

What happened?

I'm sorry I can't stop thinking!

About ?

Everything! Her. You. Sasuke. My mother... sex and moaning... (he laughed)

You're a pervert... stop thinking about that ( I laughed)

(He laughed with him and grabbed the pillow to cover his golfa el he was laughing loud)

Shh! You're mom is hear ( I started laughing covering my mouth )

(He still laughing covering his face with the pillow)

Kiba! Shh! ( I said almost laughing)

I can't breath (he said laughing)

Try to calm down !( I said laughing)

(He calm down but when he saw Naruto stared laughing again)

You're making me laugh ! ( I said trying to calm down )

I... I can't stop (he said laughing)

Shh! Stop laughing ( I said while trying not to laugh )

(He keeps laughing) I'm going to pee myself... (he laughed)

Eww don't ( I said laughing)

I need to go... or really I'm gonna pee ( he throw himself to the floor laughing and grabbing his stomach)

Got to the bathroom! ( I said laughing)

(He stands up and went to the bathroom... suddenly you can hear him laughing loud in the bathroom)

( I started to laugh so much ! My stomach is hurting! I can't stop laughing !)

(He was still laughing in the bathroom and the flush of the bathroom sound)

( I can't stop laughing!)

(Kiba went into the room and he feel and stared laughing again) I hit my finger! (He said laughing)

( I started to laugh so much grabbing my stomach!)

I Fucking told you guys toooo sleep! (My mother enter to the room took my ear and Naruto's as well and she throw us to the bed) you better stay there! (She screamed)

( I was grabbing my ear ) sorry ( I said trying not to laugh)

(Kiba covered his mouth trying not to laugh)

( I was trying not laugh!)

Shhh try not to laugh or really she is going to kill us (he said almost laughing)

I'm trying ( I said almost laughing)

Fuck I really want to laugh (he exhale trying to not laugh)

( I already calm down cleaning the tears from laughing)

Really it was a long time since I don't laugh like this (he smiled )

Yeah it has ( I smiled )

(Kiba smiled and took Akamaru in his arms)

(Sasuke was in his house reading... I better get some sleep... i wonder if Naruto is sleeping already... he was supposed to spend the night here... damn I have bad luck... well... I'll see him tomorrow for sure at school)

( I wonder how sasuke is doing ) we should get some sleep I'm tired of too much laughing..

Me too... and tomorrow we have school and my mother usually wakes me up early so you know... get ready for that... (kiba hugged Akamaru and close his eyes)

( i started laughing) sorry ( I tried to stop laughing) I wake up early soo I don't think it's going to be a problem... goodnight..

Goodnight brother...

( we both fell asleep and it was the next morning I woke up early I looked at kiba he was still sleeping I sat down in bed when kibas mom walked it to the room )

Wake up! Get your asses to the kitchen to have some breakfast! And don't forget to clean like taking shower first! That's for you Kiba! (She got out)

Wow ... that's and alarm ... ( I looked at kiba ) I'll go take a shower... ( I got out of the the room went to the bathroom took a shower and went to the room again all changed)

(Kiba was still sleeping with Akamaru in his head)

Kiba ? Kiba? Wake up or you're mom is going to get mad ...

Oh yeah... (he sat down and put Akamaru next to him) ugh! I feel like I sleep nothing ! Even you have eye bags (he looked at Naruto with one eye close)

What noo ! Oh well... go take a shower...

Ok... (he got up and went to take a shower Akamaru got close to Naruto and licked his hand)

( I started petting akamarus head )

(Kiba got out of bathroom went into the room and took his towel of and stared looking for clean clothes and a boxer)

( I was falling asleep again I feel tired )

(Kiba got changed and looked at Naruto... ) hey wake up... let's get some breakfast

( I jumped) huh ? Ok

(We walked to the kitchen and sat to eat we finished I grabbed Akamaru and stared walking to school with Naruto) hey Naruto are you going to hug him?

Well maybe , ( I started to look around to see if he was walking near)

Does he even like that kind of affection?

Well he hugs me back so I think so ( where is he ? He's probably in school already)

Stop looking for him... he's always there before everyone

Huh ? Yeah he probably is ...

(Kiba smiled) well good luck... (they got to the classroom and Sasuke was there looking at the window like always) well see you later Naruto...

( kiba got out of the classroom and I went behind sasuke and gave him hug ) hey ..

Hey (he smiled)

How did you spend the night ( I sat next to him , and smiled )

Good... how about you? (he saw his eyes bags)

Well I didn't sleep much but it was funny kiba fell and we couldn't stop laughing... but I missed you ( I smiled and blushed)

(Sasuke smiled) I missed you too... but I'm glad you spend a good night with Kiba

His mom can be scary ( I touched my head )

Scary? Why?

Like you?

She got mad at us and hit us both in the head ( I laughed nervously)

(Sasuke chuckles) I can see you really had a crazy but good night)

( I lay on his shoulder there was 30min for people to start coming)

(I smiled) I really missed you...

I really missed you too ...

You smell like dog ...

Are you serious ... ( I laughed)

(He laughed) yes you do...

That's not good ...

( i laughed)

Be careful of the fleas (he laughed)

What noo ( I laughed)

(He stand up and went to the window laying his back in there. The classroom is starting to have people, he smiled to Naruto and look out to the patio)

( I smiled back on look at the people who where coming in then looked away )

(I hate to be mean to him but I don't like affections in front of others...)

( I have to get use to this ... should I talk to him about the rings looks like kakashi left the class alone again I got up I think I'll go to the library)

(I looked that Naruto got up and walked out in a blink of an eye I was walking next to him in the empty halls of the school) where you going?

To the library...

Are you going to read? (He looked at him)

Maybe... and also the place is always empty... so I may try to find a book and read ..

(Sasuke chuckles)

What's funny? ( I looked at him and smiled )

You don't read Naruto it makes you sleepy

Well maybe that's what I need ( I laugh)

You want to be alone

Not really...

Is anything wrong Naruto ? You were happy this morning now you look different... (we walked into the library)

Different? How different? ( should I tell him about the rings )

I don't know... (I walked into a book section looking at the shelves looking for some good book)

Sasuke... do you still have the ... the rings ... ( I blushed of being nervous)

I do... (he keeps looking at the shelves)

Can I ... ( fuck I'm really nervous)

You need some book? (He looked at him)

No... well yeah ... but the thing is I would like ... to wear mine again ... and I understand if you don't want me to ... ( I looked down ... fuck I think this was a wrong idea )

(I looked at him feeling in shock but I did no expression at all) are you sure?

Yes ...I'm sure ... ( I was blushing so much right now )

Ok... (he looked at the shelves again)

( I went to the the shelve that was and the end of the library feeling nervous)

Are you running from me?

( I gave out a jump ) no why would I ?

You got away... or you are looking for a book?

Book ... looking for a book ...

Are you sure or you are just repeating what is said?

I'm sure ...( fuck I'm so nervous)

Ok... I'll be looking for a book (he looked at him)

Ok ... I'll be here ... ( I sighed why am I feeling so nervous)

(I walked to the other section and I sat in the floor laying my back in the shelve )

( I grabbed a book which seem okay , I read the first 3 pages and yawned)

(I was still sitting there just thinking and feeling glad he can't read my mind when he is in good mood... )

( this is boring... boring boring boring I would like to read people's mind when I'm in a good mood which people can still think bad ..)

(Fuck what should I do with this... are we real dating if is hidden from others...)

Boring ! ( this books are so boring)

(He signed) fuck! (He whispered)

Boring... boring...boring ... ( this is all boring)

(I'm not sure what should I do and he's there maybe waiting for me to say anything)

Boring ... suke ! I mean sasuke ! This is getting me bored !

You were the one who wants to read( he said from the other shelve)

I didn't think it would be this boring!

I told you you don't read...

I'm falling asleep! I thought that I could read something but I got bored.

That's the way you are (he was now next to him)

( I gave out a big jump ) how do you even do that ?

Do what?

End up next to someone when you where far ... ( I yawned ) I'm falling asleep...

Shh! (I covered his mouth) someone is coming... (in a fast move I took it to a dark place where we can see everything in the library)

What's this place ? ( I whispered)

Library?

Well no duh is the library I mean where we are right now it's dark ...

It's a section that it is close for no having no one who likes to read people like you (he whispered)

Why are we here ? ( I whispered)

I told you... someone was getting inside the library (I was looking down and there it was it Shikamaru and he is kissing Neji... i got still and touch Naruto with my elbow so he can look down)

What ? ( I looked) wtf ? ...

Shhh! (I whispered)

That's weird ( I whispered)

I thought he was with Temari? (I looked at him whispering)

I thought that too ( I whispered and looked at him )

Should we stop them?

( an evil smile was showing in my face )

What are you planning?

Lets throw them some water ! ( I whispered with an evil smile on my face )

Water? Ok...

But lets wait till they do something it will be more embarrassing like that ...

But they can't see us...

But they will know someone was there ... so they will feel even more embarrassed don't you think ...?

Sure... (I keep looking down they were taking his shirts off and touching each other's. I looked at Naruto like saying should we do it now?

Now ..?

I guess...

Umm look ( they where getting their pants off )

Now let's do it now...

Ok then , now lets throw the water

(He threw water at them they were all scared and they gave up a big jump they were looking for who it was so I grabbed Naruto inside of that close section so they can see us or heard us. I can hear them saying that someone catch them and what are they going to do)

( I was covering my mouth so I wouldn't laugh ! They faces where so funny!)

Finally they left... (I said whispering))

They did ? ( I said almost laughing)

Yes...

Should I been feeling guilty?

Why ? It was funny...

It was but... what if them were us... (I looked at him)

( oh shit ) well you got a point there , but shikamaru actually deserves it he's dating temari...

Well that's true... ( I looked at him)

So what now ? ( I looked at him )

I don't know... have something in mind?

Not really...

(He sat in the floor) Naruto... are you sure you want that ring back?

( I sat down as well) yes ... I'm sure ...

Ok... but why?

I don't know ... ( I looked down )

I love you sasuke...

(I didn't say anything I just looked at him)

( as I expected he wouldn't say anything... this was a bad idea ...)

Look Naruto... I don't want to hurt you...

Why are you saying that ?

(He face down)

Sasuke?

I'm sorry...

For what ?

I won't give the ring back...

It's okay ...

And... I'm not sure if I want to keep hiding...

What do you mean ?

I do love you... but I don't want to hide...

I'm not understanding... ( don't tell me his going to ...)

Look... when you left my house I felt weak... and I don't like that... I don't like feeling that way...

Are you saying we should stop ...

I think... it would be the best... for a time.. I need to think what's this...

( this hurts my eyes got full of tears) I ... I don't know... what say ..( I got up and started walking)

Don't go Naruto... (I grabbed his hand)

( fuck this is hurting I felt the tears getting out of my eyes)

I'm not braking up with you...

Well it sure feels like that ...

It's just that you don't want to hide this... and I don't want to live hiding this.. (I pull him so he can sit again)

Then what is you're point... ( I wasn't looking at him )

That you are brave wanting to show this... but I'm not sure if I want to let people... more people know...

I'm not getting you're point... if you say you don't want people to know then what are you proposing... ( I don't want to look at him )

Just give me some time to think... what should I do...

Like a break ... ( I really can't believe what I'm hearing)

I promise I won't take long...

You don't need to promise anything... ( fuck this is hurting)

Naruto... (he grabbed his jaw to see him) I love you... and I want to give my 100% to you... and if I can't... I won't hurt you keeping you hide...

What do you think is going to happen... ( well this is hurting I don't know why )

I'm not sure... I been thinking about this... since I remember you that day... and I got the conclusion that you don't deserve to be hidden... and I can set you free letting you be yourself when people look at us... well... that's inhuman...

I ... I don't know what to say ... ( I said in a sad voice)

Don't be sad... (he kissed his forehead)

( I felt his lips in my forehead and I felt my eyes full of tears )

I'm still with you... I'm not braking with you... I want you to understand that... you can still go to my house and we can see each other...

Then what is going to happen while you're thinking...

We are going to take some distance...

( fuck now it's hurting) ok ... ( I said in a sad voice)

I'm sorry Naruto... I really... i would like to tell you that I'm sure about getting out... but I'm not...

I seriously don't know what to tell you right now….

I know... I understand that... (he grabbed his jaw and gave him a kiss then he vanished)

( fuck this hurts I went out of the library and went back to class )

(I got out of school and went to my house thinking about what should I do with this)

( I went back to my seat ... with a serious look on my face , why is it that this always needs to happen...)

Hey Naruto (kiba told him)

Hey kiba ...

Are you ok?

Yeah same as always.. ( I tried to sound happy)

Sure as always...

Why is it that something needs to happen when things are okay...

(He sat in front of him just listening)

Sasuke told me ... ( I sighed) we need to take some distance...

But.. yesterday you guys were just fine... it's because what happened at his house?

I know we where fine ... he said he needs sometimes to think ...

Think In what?

If he's ready to people to know ... but I know he doesn't want to ...

What do you want?

I would like people to know ... but I always respected his decision...

I don't like being a secret...

You are such a good person Naruto... he will realize that and soon he won't keep you as a secret...

I'm not sure ...

Why?

If he didn't want people to know in the 6 or 7 months we have been together... what can make him change his mind now ...

Didn't you say 2 years?

Yes I did put that was like you know being together but not as a couple...

Oh ok...

Well maybe this time would be different

After all this time ...

Well now his thinking about doing something

That's true ...

So be happy this time can be different (Akamaru barked) you see he's agreeing with me...

( I laughed) well the only thing to do is wait ...

(He smiled) time can be good for you too

We should start planning choji's party that can keep me distracted...

Sure... i was think we can rent a place or use my back garden well you know my family like big space so I have a lot in the back (he smiled)

Which one do you think it's best ?

I don't know... cuz If i think in my mother I would say rent

Yeah we could rent a place , I think I saw one close to the river ... that place would be nice

We have to decorate... I'll tell later to Shikamaru to him to take Choji to eat... I haven't see him by the way

Oh I have ... but not sure where he went ...

It's ok... so let's keep planning this...

(It's been 3 weeks planning Choji party and I'm going to give Naruto the invitations)

Hey Naruto! (kiba got to him in the classroom)

Hey kiba !

I got the invitations... I was thinking maybe you can give them ... I'll take him to eat so he can't see you doing it..

I'll surely pass the invitations ( I smiled and grabbed the invitations)

Ok.. I'll go and talk to him and I'm gonna take him away all day (he smiled)

Ok ( I smiled school hours pass Kiba took choji to eat I started to pass the invitations to everyone it had their names I was almost done with the invitations until I saw who it was ... I went to sasukes house and knocked on the door )

(I heard the door I walked to see who it was...) Naruto... (i looked at him we have like a week without talking... and the others well we haven't talk that much)

Here... ( I handed him the invitation )

(I grabbed and I saw it was for the Choji party thing) ok... (I looked at him)

I got to go get things ready... ( I started walking away)

(I watched him leave and I feel like stopping him but is obvious he doesn't want to talk to me)

( I started walking to the house near the river ) fuck ! The cake ! ( I started running to the store I saw the sasuke was still at his door I was running as fast as I could I can't believe I forgot the cake !)

(I just saw him pass running obviously he forgot something... I close the door and stood there thinking if I should go or no?

( I went to the store and bought the cake I was walking back to the house near the river I was tired of running I was trying to catch my breath)

(It's time of that party I'll go and I will talk to him... so I went there and everyone was happy Choji was there all happy I guess I'm late... I looked around looking for him)

( I was outside by the river and went inside to get something to drink ... well this tastes weird ... )

(I looked at him and even I know he doesn't like that I appear from no where I did I was behind him) can we talk?

( I gave out a big jump I turned around it was sasuke) sure ... ( what does he want to talk about )

(we walked next to the river and I sat down pulling him down) we haven't talk in a week...

( as always pulling me to sit down ) well you said you needed some distance right ...

I didn't mean to you got away...

Well I have also been stuck here all weak trying to decorate things ( it was pretty good decorations by the way )

It's been 3 weeks since I asked for distance... I get if you are angry... but you haven't go to my house either...

( didn't I say I've been stuck here) I've been the only decorating things so sometimes I fell asleep here and only went to school and back here ...

Ok... don't get mad...

I'm not ... ( I really am okay )

I been missing you...

( I got still , now what am I going to say ) I've missed you too ( but then you said you wanted distance! )

Hey! Naruto! Where are the candles!? (You can hear Shikamaru screaming)

Go... (i looked at him)

I'll go give them the candles... ( I got up and went to give them the candles and went back out side ) they say everyone needs to be inside ...

Ok... (he got up and stared walking to the house... all I can think is that I have 3 weeks without kissing him and feeling him. His hugs... everything)

( I got back inside and everyone was singing to choji happy birthday... I really didn't feel like singing I just looked at them happy I was by the wall laying my back to the wall with arms crossed)

(I just stood there watching at everyone and sometimes I looked at him and I just sighed)

( everyone got a piece of cake even I did and went outside to sit by the river enjoying the wind )

(I was eating cake sitting in a sofa inside the house I looked for him but I didn't see Naruto anywhere )

(When I finished the cake I decide to go home and I stared walking )

( ugh gaara won't leave me alone I decided to get out and started walking home I saw that gaara was following me ) naruto ! Get back here ! ( I turned around still walking why the hell won't he leave me alone ) leave me alone gaara! ( when I turned around I pumped into someone)

Naruto? (Sasuke looked at him)

Oh sorry ( I looked back at gaara) naruto ! Get back here ! ( gaara said ) ughh leave me alone gaara!

What does he want?

I don't know he doesn't stop getting close to me ... he's so weird !

Let's walk together

Ok ... ( I looked at gaara he was still following)

(We weren't talking I was looking that garaaa is flowing us. Wtf does he want)

Ughhh gaara! Stop following us ! ( I screamed to gaara)

Wtf do you want Garaa? (He told Garaa angry)

Naruto! Get back here ! ( gaara said ignoring sasuke) not in a million years! ( I screamed to gaara)

(I took Naruto arm and I took him away from Garaa) I don't this'll he can follow us here...

Naruto! ( gaara started to scream even worse ) ugh what the hell does he want ... ( I sighed)

Shh I think he is drunk...

Drunk ? We don't have any alcohol in the party ... ( I looked to see where gaara is ) find you ! ( gaara said next to us ) ughhh what the fuck do you want ! ( I gave out a big punch )

Garaa what do you want? (I asked one more time when I saw him in the floor for the punch Naruto just gave to him)

( in a blink of an eye I was standing next to gaara) now spit it out ! What do you want !

(I wasn't expecting that Naruto was going to do that. I looked at them waiting for Garaa to answer )

So you weren't expecting me to this ... ( I looked at sasuke has he forgotten I know what people think when I'm mad ) naruto! I know I should of told you before ... but I want you in my life ( gaara said ) what the fuck ... ( I wasn't fucking expecting this )

(Wtf! What did he said!)

Naruto I want you in my life ( gaara said ) what the fuck ... ( wtf ! Wtf! Wtf! Wtfffff!)

(Sasuke look at Garaa in shock he wasn't expecting that)

( I looked at sasuke like saying wtf is he talking about ... until I felt that someone pushed me to the ground) what the fuck gaara! Get off !

(In a fast move Sasuke took Garaa off Naruto) you better stop Garaa!

What the hell was that for gaara! ( he pushed sasuke and was running towards me )

(I stared running after them to see what the fuck was going on. I don't understand anything)

Gaara stop ! What the fuck is wrong with you ! ( he got really close to me cornered me and when he saw that sasuke was there he was about to hit him in the face until I stopped the hit ) don't you dare !

(I know that Naruto can stop him he doesn't need me in this but I can't leave him alone with Garaa just in case he needs help)

( I started to press his hand and then kicked his stomach throwing him far ) God he can be annoying!

I'm confused... what is he trying to do? Kiss you?

I have no idea ... god what the hell go in to him ...

All I can think he is drunk

Drunk? Where did he even get drunk?

The party?

I don't think there was alcohol in any drinks ...

I hope he is ok...

Do you think I hit him to hard ?

I'm not sure... but he deserves it

God I feel like I could faint any moment... ( I laughed nervously)

Why is that?

It always happens if I get way to mad and use a lot of my strength that I don't need to use ... also you said you wanted to talk , isn't that right?

Well... we can talk tomorrow at school?

Are you sure ?

(I looked at him) I'm sure...

Ok then...

I have to go Naruto... I have something to do...

Yeah same here ... bye ( I started walking and gaara tried to grab my foot ) not again! ( I grabbed his shirt on threw him almost in front of sasuke)

(I looked at Naruto scared and then I smiled) see you tomorrow Naruto...

( I turned my head a little and smiled then turned again and walked home)

(I got to my house and lay on my bed... tomorrow I'll talk to him... it's been almost a month and I think I can now talk to him)

( I got home took my shoes off and went to bed soon I fell asleep really tired )

(Kiba walked to Naruto's house and knocked the door)

( I gave a big jump ) who is it ?!

Kiba!

( huh I walked to the door and opened it ) hey ...

Hi... can we talk? I need an advice

Sure ... come in ( I let him in )

(I went in side and sat in the couch) I talked to her yesterday...

What she say ?

She's still angry at me... you were right it was a special day... and well also because I ran...

You should give her something... because she already talked to you so that's good ...

Is not... it happened again (he blushed and cover his face)

It what ...

You know what!

I know ! Are you serious ... what , how !

I don't know... it happened the same thing... I have her there naked and I feel so embarrassed that it's dead in a minute or less... this time she slap me she told me surely I'm having sex with other...

Why the heck does that even happen?

I'm not sure... help me here Naruto! (He throw himself to the floor facing down)

Have you went and check the with the doctor?

This is so embarrassing kill me!

I'll make you mad and you promise to kill me

You need to go to the doctor...

C'mon lets go ...

I have... he said I must be in a lot of estress

Stress of what ?

I don't know... it work for a moment but when I feel her I feel like afraid I don't know and pum! It's dead!

Then don't be afraid! Get drunk if you need to ...

Drunk?

I don't know ...

Have you have that problem? Or Sasuke?

No ... that never happens...

Maybe if she were more patient... or try to provoke me more... ugh! (He Looked at Naruto )

Tell me something, when you know start ... do you even move ?

Yes but not like inside her... but she's there looking at me and ugh! (He blushed)

Wtf do you mean not inside her ? How is that even possible?

I mean like I don't know! I move like kissing her what do you mean by moving now I feel I don't know what are you talking about

Ugh ... I mean when you're thing is inside her , god this is so awkward talking about ..

I haven't been there Naruto... (he blushed)

Oh ohhhhh...

I think is her the problem...

Maybe...

She's there looking at me without saying anything or touching me just there looking at me

Because maybe she's waiting for you to do that ...

I touched her and kissed her

But she doesn't like to touch me I think

I have no idea what to tell you ...

She haven't touch me there... (he blushed and looked down)

So you think that happens because she doesn't do anything?

She doesn't help me... she slapped me when I asked her to go there...

To go where ?

There Naruto... don't make me say it... (he grabbed Akamaru and hug him)

Ohhh ... maybe she has a reason not to ...

A reason? Do I stink?

I don't know! What are you asking me !

I don't know you say a reason

Well I'm not her so how can I know ! That's only and option...

Ugh! I need to feel...

Why are you so ... I don't know what the word ! Why do you want to feel so much ?

I'm desperate Naruto... I'm 16 and I haven't done anything just touching boobs and well that

Why are you so desperate?

(He was still hugging Akamaru) I feel like no one wants to be with me...

( poor akamaru) maybe you're just over thinking... omg omg wait I was 15 and he was 16 wtf ! I just noticed hold old I was ! ... sorry about that I'm just shocked... and you're just overthinking...

Ugh! Kill me! (He let go Akamaru and throw himself to the floor again facing the ceiling )

Maybe you should talk to someone you know doesn't have those problems when they are like ... you know ...

(He looked at him) I didn't get that...

Ugh! Forgot it ( I put my hands in my head ) I don't know how to help ...

Teach me ... (he joke)

What the actual fuck ...

Kiba what the helll !

I'm joking Naruto...

Maybe I can ask Sasuke to help me...

How ?

A blow job maybe... (he looked at him)

( ...) so you want him to teach you that ? ( wtfff I'm getting mad at him !)

Well no but he can tell me how to do one or have you done one?

( I got still ) why would you want to do that ?

No me! To tell her how to do it... maybe she doesn't know

Isn't it pretty obvious how to do that ...

Yeah... that's true..

Naruto do you think... that I'm sexy? Maybe I'm toooo ugly for her... so I smell bad? (He got up and walked towards Naruto)

That I think you're what ? ( wtf ...)

Smell me! (He got close to him)

What ? ( wtf!)

Come on tell me if I smell bad

Why would I smell you ?

To know if it's that

Come on (he walked closer)

( wtfffff! Help ! Help ! ) like to smell you're shirt ?

Mhm...

Ugh ! Fine ... ( god this is so awkward)

But don't take long... (he close his eyes)

But this is awkward!

(He opened his eyes) just smell me!

Ugh ! This is awkward! ( I got close to him ) this is awkward!

Hurry... fuck... you are making me nervous hurry...

This is so awkward! ( I got close to him to smell him )

(Ugh! I'm blushing) hurry Naruto n

I'm going! ( I got close to him and smell his shirt close to his neck )

(Incan feel his breathing ugh! I'm getting nervous here) fuck Naruto... I'm embarrassed...

Why are you embarrassed?

I'm really sorry... you make me nervous... I'm sensitive... (he covered his pants because he was getting hard just to feel someone close to his neck breathing)

Wtf ! Kiba! Why !

I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I can't control it! I'm sensitive... (he blushed)

You told me to smell you ! So that's what I did ! And you are getting hard !

I'm sorry! You were breathing so close to my neck ! Ugh just kill me!

It wasn't my fault! This is so awkward!

Ugh! I'm sorry ... (he blushed even more) forget about that(he sat in the couch and covered himself with a pillow) so tell me do i smell bad?

( wtf ! ) you smell normal ... I guess... ( this is so awkward!)

Normal what's that?

Good ? I guess ? I don't know !

Good? That's good! Fuck so i don't smell bad... maybe I kiss bad...

I don't know !

Kiss me

What ? ( wtf !)

Just to know... is not that I like you!

I know that ! But don't you think is going to be awkward!

No why?

I don't know!

I don't see a problem... I just want to know if is that

Ugh ! The things I do to help you ...

Thanks!

Should I kiss you?

I don't know! Who usually kisses first like with you guys ?

I kiss her...

Then I guess you should ... the things you make me do to help you ...

It's just a kiss... should I think you are her and act like if you were her?

I guess ...

I don't know ...

Ok... (he got up from the sofa he stood in front of Naruto and looked at his eyes to touch his cheek then his hair he slowly got close to him closing his eyes and kiss him in a very soft kiss moving his lips slowly in a very passionate kiss)

( this is so awkward ! I have to fucking respond! I started to respond! Fuck this is bad ! I feel so awkward)

(Kiba keep kissing him now he's imagining that Naruto is his girlfriend he was touching his hair and grabbed in a gentle way his head)

( wtf ! He's getting to into the kiss ! Help!)

(He was still kissing him and even worse getting even harder)

( help ! Me ! Someone help ! What is he doing! I try to push him away he doesn't want to move !

(He pull Naruto close to him now it's getting intense)

( help me ! I keep trying to push him but he gets more intense! Help !)

(Suddenly he reacts and push himself away in a awkward look)

( I was so fucking shocked! Wtf just happened!)

(Kiba covered his mouth and he was still breathing fast)

(I looked at Naruto and I don't know what got into me and I went back to kissing him more)

( wtf ! What's going on to him ! Suddenly I don't know what got into me ! And started responding! Wtf is happening!)

(I keep kissing him and grabbing his hair I put my hand inside his shirt and touch his back)

( why am I responding! I felt goosebumps when I felt his hand in my back ! Why am I responding to his kiss ! )

(I stared to kiss his neck and god i like how he smell I come from a dogs family so i can smell perfectly he's real smell... I took off his shirt and kept kissing him and touching his back)

( god this is driving me crazy ! Why am I responding! I don't know what got into me and touched close to his manhood... wtf is wrong with me !)

(Kiba let out a moan and touched Naruto as well while kissing him )

( I let out a little moan between the kiss , wtf is wrong with me !)

(I don't know why but his smell make me want to kiss him so bad)

( I have no idea what got into me and put my hand inside his pants ... wtf is wrong with me today !)

(Kiba let out a moan it was the first time that someone was touching for real. He took bravery and did same thing and kiss Naruto's neck )

( I let out a moan while he was still kissing my neck as I kept touching him ... wtf is going on I'm doing this without thinking!)

(Stared moving my hand fast while kissing him ang grabbing his hair, I'm not sure what's happening but now I feel I can't stop )

( I let out another moan and decided to start moving my hand fast , as we both kept kissing and the kiss was only getting more intense... wtf ! Why am I doing this !)

(Suddenly they both let out a moan and both pull away looking at each other in shock without any word to say)

( what just happened! This isn't like me ! I was in shock!)

I'm... I'm sorry... I don't know... what happened... (kiba said blushed and facing down)

I don't know ... what just happened... either ... ( I blushed and walked away slowly)

(Kiba sat in the floor and called Akamaru and hug him)

( what just happened! ) I can't ... believe I did that ... that we both did that ... you're like a brother to me ... and I don't even know what to say ...( wtf! I'm still in shock)

You are like a brother too... I... wtf I'm so sorry Naruto... you have that smell. And I didn't think... (he face down)

I'm sorry too ... wait what smell ?

Your smell... we all have one smell but yours it's like sweet... (he blushed)

Oh ... ( I blushed this is so awkward!)

Fuck I'm a jerk... I'm so so sorry... please don't stop been my friend...

Lets just do like this never happened... and I won't stop being your friend...

Yeah I think... we never talk about this... it's a good idea..

Yeah ... well ummm you're mom can be looking for you any minute like last time ...

Yeah... I'm going... I'm sorry again (he grabbed Akamaru and walked out of the house)

( what the fuck just happened! I just went to take a shower and wen to sleep ... next morning I woke up early as usual wen t and took a shower eat something and started walking to school )

(Sasuke wake up late next day for been reading until late he got ready and stared walking to school)

( I was first in class and I put my head down wanting to sleep more ... I wanted to stay home today )

(Finally Sasuke got to the classroom and it was full of people he looked at Naruto... and walked to his chair next to him) are you feeling ok?

( I was falling asleep when I heard someone talk to me I look up and it was sasuke talking to me ? ) yeah I'm just feeling a bit tired ...

Me too, I went late to bed last night...

Yeah same here ... where you reading or something?

Yeah (he smiled)

( I smiled back )

Naruto... I been thinking...

About ? ( my heart started pumping really fast )

About everything.. it's been 3 weeks, 4 days and 28 minutes since I decided to think about everything...

Wow you really counted that ?

I did... it's the time I been missing you...

( I blushed) you did ?

I decide... if you want...

If I want? ( god my heart is pumping really really fast I feel like I'm going to throw up of being so nervous)

If you still want me in your life... (he took his hand) I can let let you show me not much but yet affection in public...

( I blushed so much I feel my heart pumping really fast right now ) I do want you in my life ( I gave him a sweet smile while blushing)

(He smiled back) that makes me really happy

You I feel like I'm about to vomit my heart I was really nervous ( I laughed)

Did you thought I was going to break up with you?

To be honest I didn't know what to think ( I laughed nervously)

I'm sorry I made got through this... (he touch his cheek)

( I blushed) it's okay ( I smiled )

I'm not going to show a lot of affection because I'm not like that... but I will try my best ... you can always give me affection I'll try not to look at you weird (he smiled)

Fine by me ( I smiled back )

Now I'm happy I have you back in my life. I been really missing you

I really missed you too ... ( I wonder what people are thinking I swear if they make me mad I'll ... shhh I need to calm down I don't want to appear like a demon right now )

Why are you getting mad?

Huh? ( fuck ! ) I'm not I swear... ( hahahaha know I know what people think !)

No? And that face?

What face ?

The one that u have right now

( fuckkk! I need to calm down ok ok I think I'm calmed down ) I thought it was the usual one ( I laughed, trying to make him think I'm not mad )

Naruto I know you... why are you worry? I thought you want people to know...

I'm not worried... it's just that ( think think ) I remember what happened with gaara ( I whispered)

That fool...

Just ignore him../

I'm trying ( I laugh) I really don't know what happened to him ...

It doesn't matter... and why aren't you talking to your friends?

( friends) well they usually come ... but they didn't soo I'm guessing their distracted talking to others ...

(Sasuke looked at Naruto's friend) they are not talking at all... something happened?

No not that I'm aware of ...

Oh I see...

Yeah ... well I need to drink water ... (I got up and went out he class to go drink water )

(Sasuke look at the window in his same position as always)

( I was drinking water a lot of water ... why is it that they are not talking? That's weird in them ...)

Hey Naruto... (kiba said)

( oh god ) hey kiba ...

I saw you talking with Sasuke and he hold your hand... I'm happy he decided to show some love (he smiled)

Yeah I'm happy too. ( I smiled )

(He smiled) can I sit with you guys today... I don't want to be with Shikamaru and Choji...

Sure ...

Thanks... (he fake a smiled he didn't have Akamaru with him)

Wait where's akamaru ?

(He face down) Choji and Shikamaru hit him yesterday when I left your home... they were fighting for some shit they were drunk when I tried to stop them they hit him and also me...

What ? Omg that's bad ...

I swear I want to hit them right now but I can't get in troubles or my mother would be really angry... she was really angry yesterday... she hit me too... saying it was my fault that Akamaru got hurt... (he face down)

So that's why they aren't talking... well you can still sit with us ...

Thank you... (he said in a sad voice grabbing his shoulder)

Did they hit you on the shoulder?

My mom did... (he wasn't looking at him)

Ohh ( damn ) where did they hit you ?

My stomach...

And my back

But my mother finished their work...

I wonder what the hell where they thinking ( we started walking to class)

I'm sure I got there and they were already fighting

That's weird they never fight like that ...

Well they were drunk

But you still need a reason to fight ... ( we walked into class and sat in the same row )

(I sat next to Naruto, Sasuke looked at me but didn't say anything that's what I like about his personality he give shit people's problems so he don't ask) I don't want to ask... not even talk to them!

Well ... I can imagine after what they did ...

Is not just that my mother hit me really bad worst than they did!

( they turned around to look at him ) you might not want to scream ( I whispered)

I'm sorry I'm so angry... ugh...

It's okay ( kiba looked away , and I just looked at sasuke I was really happy )

(Sasuke looked that Naruto was looking at him and he smiled)

( I smiled back )

(Kiba covered his hace with his arms and stared crying Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto)

( I looked at kiba ) are you okay ?

I don't feel well... Akamaru and my mother i don't want to go home... (he said sobbing, Sasuke made a weird face and looked away)

Where are you going to go if it's not you're house ?

I don't want to go back... but I want to see how Akamaru is doing... (he said crying) you can stay at my house... (Sasuke said and kiba show his eyes in shock)

( wow I wasn't expecting that )

I don't want to bother... (kiba said) take it or leave it (Sasuke said and got up to stared walking out of the classroom)

Wait a second I'll go talk to him , don't worry everything is going to be fine ( I smiled , in a blink of and I I was next to sasuke) where are you going?

Library... I finished my book yesterday I have to get back in order to get a new one... (he looked at him)

What kind of book are you planning to get ?( I looked at him believe it or not I started reading)

Hmmm that's a good question maybe a historical? Or adventure...

Well I also need to take back this book ( it was book I found that sasuke uses to read it was about history)

What? Did you read it?

Yeah ( I laughed )

I'm surprised (he looked at him you can't see his actually surprise he's always so serious)

Forgot to say the other two books ( I showed him the other two books and walked into the library laughing)

You have surprises all over you today(he said)

( I laughed, and went to return the books then went to try to find. New ones )

(I gave back my book and I looked for new ones. I can't believe he is reading I'm glad he can't read minds in good mood )

( I got one of history then went passing fast by sasuke and got a book then went back to another shelf)

(I grabbed one book and sat in the floor reading it. Naruto is looking for lots of books that's so weird)

I finished a book already ( I said next to him )

Don't you enjoy a book? (I looked at him)

I was kidding ( I laughed ) I'm bearly starting to read probably almost read like half of the book ( I look at him )

Come sit next to me... (he smiled)

( I smiled and sat next to him )

(I keep reading I was feeling in peace I think this can be good)

So you think this can be good ... I see ...

(Wtf! )

You seriously just thought " wtf!"

(I looked at him) how come that you are mad?

Not really ( I smiled while reading )

So?

Well why do you think I started to read in the first place helps me concentrate on what people think ... but it only works sometimes... if I try to hard I feel like fainting...

Now I feel like I don't have to think at all ... (he was making eye contact)

Well I did only say it worked sometimes... ( I kept looking at my book till I noticed he was looking at me )

So am I allowed to think?

You are ... ( but ill still know )

Ok../ (he keep reading...) (this can be awkward... I really hope he doesn't read my mind)

( I'm reading it right now ...)

(I keep reading my book... ugh this book makes me want to vomit to much romance... I'll better change it... hmm but I want to know the end...)

( god ... he only thinks about book ... his mind is totally boring right now ...)

I'll be back Naruto... are you going to be here? (God I'm hungry)

Yes , I'll be here...

Ok ... (he got up and stared walking out)

( god his mind can be so. Boring ... he only thinks about books ...)

(I went to the store and buy some chocolates and get back to the library I saw him there he was I don't know pretending that he's reading or he is reading for real? I sat next to him) I got some chocolate... want some?

Sure ...wait I'll get another book I finished this one ... ( I got up to go pick another book)

(Ugh! I hate school I want to be in my bed...) sure that was fast... can you put mine back too... I want other..

Sure ... ( god his thinking is so boring! I got both of the books and put it back )

(I have 3 weeks without having sex... I feel all needy now... If I keep thinking in Naruto I'll get hard I'll better thing in some stupid shit like... ice cream...)

( I started to coughing almost choking getting all red ... what the hell ! Is he seriously thinking that !)

Are you ok? (He was in the shelve behind me)

Yeah I'm ok ... ( I feel like a look like tomato! )

(I need some sex... maybe I should take him to the close part of the library... ugh! ) did you find something?

No ... not yet .. ( why is he thinking that ! I'm getting more like a tomato! )

(He better hurry or I'm going to eat this chocolate all by myself) hey Naruto... why don't you come sit... you can look for a book later...

Ok... ( fuck fuck fuck I look like a tomato right now ! I went to sit with him looking down so he won't notice! Fuck why ! Why!)

Here... (I gave him half of that chocolate) Naruto... aren't you scared? (He stared eating)

( I grabbed the chocolate he gave me ) scared of what ? ( I started eating hopefully he doesn't start to think something that's going to make me look worse then a tomato, or make me die here choking)

Of what people will think... about us... (right now he must taste like chocolate)

( oh god ! Why! ) not really... I usually don't pay attention to what they think...

Hmm ok... (I don't either but this is not the same...) hey and your friend wtf is wrong with him? (I really don't care)

Well it looks like choji and shikamaru where fighting kiba and akamaru tried to stop them but they both started hitting them and apparently akamaru is bad and his mom started to hit him ... saying it was his fault akamaru got hurt ...

I see... (he really has stupid friends... )

( wow ... nice thought sasuke... well at least he's not thinking about sex or something) yeah ...

So is kiba staying at my house today? (I hope not! ... so I can take you alone...)

( what! ) well he says he doesn't want to bother ... I can let him stay at my house ...( don't think bad don't think bad )

Hmmm (that's a better idea leave him there and you stay at my house . I'm really desiring you )

( oh god ! Whyyy ! He better not say anything else or I'm going to start choking here ! ) well but I'm not sure if he wants to stay at my house ...

(The guy is nice but his stupid he should've let them kill them self... ) will see... (I really want to kiss him) (he was looking at him)

Yeah ... I just have to ask ... ( I know that he's looking at me ! )

Naruto...

( I swear if I turn my head and he does something... , I turned to him ) what happened?

(He looked at him and slowly got close to him to kiss him)

( wow ! Whyyyy! Ugh this kid really is needy ... oh god I want to laugh! I have to seem serious)

(I keep kissing him grabbing his head. God I miss his lips)

( I really want to laugh! I responded to his kiss and put my hand on his cheek... don't think anything dirty ! Or I'll start to choke here ...!

(I keep kissing him feeling him... his lips are so soft I would like to be at home so I can make him mine... )

( what did he just say ...)

(We were still kissing and I swear if we don't stop now I won't respond to what's going to happen here)

( what's going to happen? This is a library where people come to read ! This kid is really something else ! I didn't even think he could think all perverted !)

(We were kissing more intense an make him lay on his back I was on top of him kissing him until I felt like I have to eat him and I grabbed his manhood in my hand and I need slow movements) (I been missing everything of you... every inch of your body)

( that I didn't expect ... oh god ! Nooo !i can feel he's getting hard ! We are in a library! ) ( I don't know why I let out a little moan between the kiss , we can't do that here people come to the library and read ! Until the lights went off ... what the hell was that ?)

Power off (he whispered and keep kissing him he pull down Naruto's pants and his as well) (this is the time to make him mine I been missing him so much)

( oh no... no no no no no no ! He pulled my pants down and his too ! Put the power back on ! I don't know ! ) why is the power off ( I whisper maybe that can make him realize where we are )

I don't know and I don't care (he whispered and grabbed Naruto's manhood moving his hand to later let his manhood inside him and stared moving fast ) (I'll better cover his mouth I don't want him to make noise here) (he covered Naruto's mouth and move even faster)

( fuck sasuke! Why here ! ) ( I let out a moan even tho he was covering my mouth we both started to breath fast ... I put my hand on the self in a sign of pleasure) ( why did you need to do that here !)

(Hearing him moaning makes me really exited) (he move faster and faster inside him taking his hand out of Naruto's mouth to grab Naruto's hips and push him even harder and fast to him ) (he better cover his mouth)

( I started to bite my lip so I wouldn't let out a lot of noise , I put my hand on sasuke head and the other one on his hips and I pull him closer to me I let out little moan between the kiss as we both started to breathe faster )( why here ! I feel like someone can catch us I wouldn't care if we where hugging but this is not hugging or just kissing!)

(We were moaning and I know I have to be fast before someone catch us so I move even faster till we both finish I heard him almost scream in pleasure that he was coming so I cover his mouth while I looked at him full of pleasure even tho we already finish...) (well it looks like he enjoy it... I did too... I better pull my pants on before someone gets in here)

( I was breathing fast and pulled my pants up even tho we where both looking at each other full of pleasure... something that usually doesn't happen)

(I gave him a smile and I don't know if it was just coincidence but the power was back on again...)

( I gave him a smile and grabbed his jaw to give him a kiss ) ( what does he mean the power was back on?)

We better get out of here before the librarian look for the person who was moaning inside here (I looked at him)

( I laughed) I forgot to get a book...

Forget it Naruto... she will know it was you went you show up there saying you have a book to take out... (I grabbed his hand and pull him outside the library)

( we where outside the library) what now ? Should I ask kiba if he wants to stay at my house ?

I guess... I'll be at the bathroom... (I need to wash my face I have sweat all over me)

Ok...

( I got to class I wasn't sweating like sasuke was ... I went and sat next to kiba) hey kiba...

Hi... (he said in a sad voice and he was with his head down )

You know if you don't want to stay at sasukes house ... you can stay at mine ...

Are you staying with me? (He was still with his head down)

Well if you want ...

Thanks Naruto... I don't want to be alone...

It's okay...

I'm sorry for bother...

No it's okay ... now stop with the facing down ... last time kakashi send me to detention just for that ...

(He sat normal and looked at Naruto he was reddish eyes) can I ask you for one more favor?

Sure ... ( damn he looks bad )

Can you go to my house and see how Akamaru is doing... if you see Hana or my mother tell them I'm staying with you or she would look for me and hit me...

Ok ... I'll go after school ( I gave him the keys to my house ) use them to go there after school while I go and check on akamaru...

Thanks Naruto I'm really sorry... take Sasuke with you so my mother won't be soo mad at you

It's okay ( I gave him a smile )

Thanks... (Sasuke walked in and sat next to Naruto) (damn kiba looks like shit...)

( wow I can still know what you think ... I turned to sasuke) would you go with me after school and check how akamaru is doing ? He's staying at my house ...

(Why do I have to go? Is not like I care for him...) sure Naruto... (what people do for love ugh...)

For you're information you im taking you with me so his mom won't get mad (. Busted! Lets see his reaction)

(I'm not sure if he is informing me about that or he just know what I thought) ok sure... no problem... (she can't be that scary)

I know what you think sasuke...( I gave him a smile and got up to go drink water )

(Now I'm not free to think Naruto?) (he looked at him)

( I went to sit back ) you are free to think ...

I'm not sure of that... (I just keep looking at him)

Well be sure ... it doesn't work all of the time ...right now I'm having a hard time to know what people think because it doesn't work for that long ... ( I looked at him )

(He's totally lying) good to know that...

But I never said it's completely gone ... now if I want I to be gone I have to concentrate on other things ...

Well concentrate on telling your friend to no fall sleep

Is he falling asleep ( i looked at kiba )

(He was with his head down again) i think (Sasuke said)

Kiba ? You awake ?

Yes...

( I looked at sasuke) now we know he's not sleeping...

(sasuke gave him a smiled) (this guy make me crazy)

( I smiled back , how do I make him crazy ?)

(The time passes and the classes were over I stand up and looked at the window) (I hope he forget about going to Kiba's house

Before going to kibas house I want to get a book ... also I learned something new ( I gave him a smile and vanished)

(That can be sexy) (I looked at kiba he was still with the head down) (I don't want to touch him I'll wait for Naruto to make sure he's alive)

( in a blink of an eye I had a book in my hands and was behind him ) what's wrong ?

(He gave a little jump) (fuck I wasn't expecting that I got distracted think that kiba might be dead) your friend (he said in a normal voice)

I saw you give a little jump ... ( I walked to kiba ) kiba go to my house I'll go and check in akamaru )

(Kiba looked at Naruto he was worst than before) thanks Naruto... (kiba said and got up)

( fuck he looks disgusting...)

( I gave sasuke a little punch it wouldn't hurt ) lets go then ...

(This guys really makes me crazy) ok... hope his mom it's not that scary like you said she is...

She might hit us ... or at least me she treats me like her son ...

She won't hit me... I don't know her... it's all on you... (we stared walking)

But I might just use you as a shield ( I laughed )

(He smiled) I don't think so Naruto... you better talk to her like normal so she won't hit you...

I do talk to her normal... I hope Hana opens door ... she wont hit me ...

Even if who ever Hana is open the door you have to go inside to see Akamaru don't you?

Yes but if she opens the door that means kibas mom isn't there ...

Sure believe that... maybe she can be inside taking care of Akamaru (he gave him an evil smile)

I swear sometimes you act like a psychopath...

Me why? I don't see any of that...

Sure ... ok ( we got to kiba house and I knocked on the door )

(For bad luck of Naruto Kiba's mother open the door and looked at him really angry) where is Kiba!? (She said angry ) (Sasuke just looked at Naruto)

( fuck ! ) well kiba isn't feeling well so he's staying at my house ( plz don't hit me ) and he told if I could check on akamaru ... ( don't hit me )

(He looked at him and grabbed his ear) why are you covering for him! (She screamed all angry and gave him a hit in the head. Sasuke open his eyes but didn't say anything)

( ouch ! ) I swear I'm not covering for him ( I said grabbing my head )

You are not! He is at your house! He should be here checking for Akamaru it was his fucking fault! (She keep screaming) and you! Shouldn't be covering for him!

He told he he only tried to stop the fight ... it wasn't his fault he's really hurt ... ( I said and grabbed my head )

Hurt! He's going to know what pain is when he gets back! (She grabbed Naruto ear and drag him inside the house to Kiba's room. Sasuke open his eyes a bit scared just watching at what just happened)

( I was holding my ear when she took me to kibas room , where the hell is sasuke )

There! You can see Akamaru... (she said and push Naruto inside the room)

( I fell to the floor and got back up holding my ear and saw akamaru he was really hurt , I swear make Hana appear or else she's going to hit me )

Mother why don't you go take a shower... I'll take care of Akamaru (Hana said behind Kiba's mother)

Ok... Naruto (she walked to him and grabbed his jaw) you better tell Kiba that he must be prepared because I'm going to fucking kill him when he gets back! And stop covering for him! (She screamed the last part and go out of the room to take that shower)

I'm sorry... she's not feeling well... (Hana said) your friend is here too... (she show Naruto that Sasuke was standing next to her)

It's okay ... ( I was still grabbing my ear it was all red ) how is akamaru doing ( I gave sasuke a look saying say hi or something)

(Wtf why is he looking at me in that way? )

He's fine... I know it looks bad but I'm a veterinarian so I know that it's just temporary... he just needs rest and peace... I think it's better if Kiba it's with him... I know... my mother really... (she signed) scared him... but maybe Akamaru can get better in less time if he is here... (she smiled to Naruto...) (wow I hear the Uchiha boy was weird but he is just there without saying anything that's creepy)

I'll tell him to come and check on him too... ( I was still holding my ear , sasuke wtf he's just being there without saying anything that's creepy) well we better go now I I hope he gets well soon ( I smile to Hana)

Tell Kiba Akamaru is fine but maybe he can come back tomorrow (she smiled and hug Naruto) see you other day Naruto... bye Sasuke.(she said at the end Sasuke looked at her and didn't say anything)

( I hugged her back ) bye ... thanks for letting me see akamaru .. ( sasuke and I walked out of the house ) why didn't you say anything? You where just standing there saying nothing ... she even said bye ...

(I looked at him) what I was supposed to say? That you got me there so her mother won't hit you worse than she did?

No... that's not what I meant ( I sighed) well now I have to tell kiba ... he also told me he doesn't want to be alone ( lets see what he thinks about that )

(Ugh! Why they want me to socialize) sure Naruto...

( nobody is even asking him to do that ) you can go home if you want ...

(But I want to be with you...) no I'm fine... I'll go with you...

( he really is something else . I smiled ) oh god I almost forgot they told me I have to fix the things where we did chojis party ... ( I put my hand in my head )

Why you have to do everything? (Can't Choji clean? And Kiba is in troubles for Choji and Shikamaru fault)

Because they don't talk to each other ... and guess who rented the place to the party could happen ...

(Please don't tell me you pay! You can be so fool) well I'll help you in that case. And we can buy some pizza to get to your house later... (I prefer homemade pizza but I don't want to cook)

Thanks ... kiba and shikamaru pay for the place I only bought the things to decorate... well what they told me to buy ... ( we went to buy some pizza and went to the house by the river )

(Can I just sit and relax) where should we start?

Well you can start here I'll be in the other room trying to take things off ( don't think wrong! )

What things off? (That sounds wrong)

( why does he always needs to think wrong ) decorations... what else ... ( don't think wrong!)

(I looked at him) of course that... (we have the place for ourselves... but maybe he doesn't want to do anything... I'm always looking for him to make things! Ugh! I'll clean this place so we can go and eat)

( fuck it's hot here ! I almost done taking the decorations off this pice of the wall , ehhhh I'll just take my shirt off it's so fucking hot here ! )

Hey Naruto what's your thing with orange color?

I don't know I like orange ( I went to where he was but the wall was covering my body you could only see my. Head ) don't you think it's hot here ?

It is. But my clothes is comfortable (I looked at him)

Mine is not ( I started to walk away ) I had to take my shirt off because it was to hot here in this room ...

(I gave a look to him) my shirt is open... so I don't have a problem with that... (I keep taking the things off)

I can't reach that ! Sasuke! You're tall can you help me take that off ( how the fuck did I put it there )

(I walked to were he was I looked up and took the thing off) there... (I gave it to him)

I don't even remember how I put that there ( I laughed and went to put it in a pile )

I'm not sure... but you did (he chuckles)

( I laugh) God it's really hot here ( plz don't tell me he's going to think wrong

(Actually it is hot... ) (he pull his shirt down and keep taking the things off)

Jul 25, 11:56 AM

( I sat down in the floor we where both finished taking off the things ) what now ?

( god it's hot here )

We have to get back to your house... so we can eat... (I'm fucking hungry)

( time to bother him a little) oh well I thought you wanted something else ( I got up and went outside, why do I like to bother him so much )

(Not again he like to do that a lot. This time I won't fall for it) ok.. let's go.. (I'm gonna regret this... I grabbed the pizza and stared walking)

It was you're choice sasuke ( I whispered in his ear then started walking out putting my shirt back on )

(Fuck...)(he keep walking trying not to think in Naruto)

( I was walking and decided to bite my lip to keep bothering him )

(Stop you damn guy! I won't looked at him)

( I laughed in a flirty way and kept walking, I love to bother him )

(I keep walking trying not to look at him at all) the pizza it's cold...

Well you wouldn't be thinking about pizza if you hadn't decide to leave and go to my house ( I said in a flirty way to bother him )

(Why is he doing this...? He's not that needy...) I'm hungry Naruto... and I'm guessing your friend is dead by now...

( I want to laugh so much by what he thought! ) he's not dead ... ( god I want to laugh so much ! )

How do you know...?

Do you really think he would kill himself in my house ... no I don't think so , ( we got home I had one extra key opened the door then put it on sasukes pocket without noticing) you see he's not ... ( he was sleeping on the couch)

Is he dead?

No he's not dead ! He's sleeping... ( I took my shoes off and went inside) I'll take a quick shower ... ( I started walking to the bathroom)

Where should I sit..? I can sit on top of him(he said taking his shoes off and walking inside)

I don't know you can go sit in my room ( thank god it was really clean )

Ok...

( I went to the bathroom and left the door unlocked just in case they started to fight or something like that ... I took of my clothes and got in the shower)

(I was in Naruto's bed sitting looking around and also looking at Kiba) (he might be dead)

( he still is thinking he's dead... ugh why does he always thinks that people are dead I got out of the shower put a towel on and went to my room to look for some clean clothes ignoring the fact the sasuke was there ...)

You get naked when you friend is there and he can wake up and look at you? (He keep looking at Naruto's body) (damn my boyfriend is hot)

He's sleeping isn't he ... ( i turned around to look and him still wearing my towel)

He is... (damn he's hot)

Then I don't see a problem, at least I'm wearing a towel ( he's really looking at my abdomen ... and I know what he thinks )

(Sasuke mad a movement with his hand calling him to get close)

( I walked closer to sasuke to see what he wanted , and looked at him )

(I pull him close to me and I stared kissing his abdomen the seal mark )

( I kneel down to kiss him and push him to the bed as I kept kissing him )

(He was on top of me kissing me. I took off his towel but I didn't remove it so he can covered in case that Kiba wakes up)

( I gave him a flirty smile between the kiss and lifted his shirt up and started to kiss his abdomen making soft bites )

(He was biting me I close my eyes so I can just feel his lips in my body letting soft moan out of my mouth)

( I was still making soft bites on his abdomen I started to get closer to his manhood while I kept touching his abdomen)

(I felt goosebumps all over my body and I let out a couple of moans)

( I started to kiss his abdomen again while I touched his manhood over his pants )

(I think is the first time he does that to me) (he was getting exited feeling him so close to his manhood letting a lot of moan out of his mouth)

( I heard him moaning so I got close to his lips and bites his lower lip , while I put my hand inside his pants )

(I stared kissing him and I grabbed his manhood to move my hand fast making bites in his neck and with my free hand touching his butt)

( I put my hand inside his pants and touched his manhood making fast movements, till I let a little moan between the kiss )

(I keep touching him and kissing him. I turn him around and make him lay on bed I stared kissing his abdomen and biting him I got to his manhood and put it in my mouth moving my head and tongue all over his manhood)

( I let out a moan out of my mouth I wasn't expecting that as I put my hand in his hair while grabbing the bed cover as I was moaning and breathing fast )

(I keep moving my head sucking him I grabbed his hips and I looked at him.. I can see he's having a lot of pleasure)

( my hips start move forward even tho I didn't want to my back archer from the bed as I kept moaning)

(I was still with my mouth on him making him moan and grabbing the covers from the bed when I hear...)

Oh my! Naruto? ! (Kiba said)

(I pull myself out of Naruto's manhood to see a pale Kiba looking at as all in shock I was still on my knees and I looked at Naruto)

Ahhh ! ( I jumped out the bed trying to cover myself )

(I got up and cover Naruto with his towel. I got into the bathroom to wash my mouth)

(Kill me right now... first he saw me naked and now almos eating Naruto alive)

( I covered myself I looked at Kiba I was all red like a tomato)

I'll fake that I didn't see that... (Kiba was still in shock)

Please tell me you didn't see everything ( I said nervous and ashamed voice )

Everything? I don't know what you mean... he was... giving you a blow job... (he say almost in a whisper )

God ! I thought you where sleeping! ( I was red worse then a tomato)

I was... (he covered his face)

Why did you come in the room ?!

There's no door Naruto... I heard noise I didn't knew you were here doing that... put some clothes on can you...

Well can you get out in order for me to put some clothes !

(He stared walking to the living room and Sasuke got out of the bathroom and he looked at Naruto) he saw everything right?

I think ... ( I still look like. A tomato I got up still with my towel and put some clothes on )

(Sasuke was all red too just like Naruto) can you kill me?

What ? Noo ...why did come in if he heard noises ( I was getting even worse then a tomato)

Maybe he doesn't know what kind of noises are the ones when you don't fucking enter in a room... (he said mad) (he's friend is a total stupid)

( he's getting mad ... and I'm still red ) is he still outside?

He's staying doesn't he? (He was now angry) (fuck with this shit)

After this I don't think he wants to stay ( I don't want sasuke to get more mad )

Yeah and he is to his house so his mother can fucking hit him... (he said angry)

Why would he want to stay here after what he saw ? ( oh god no he's getting mad plz don't get more mad I'm begging)

Because he doesn't fucking care! He has problems at his fucking house... so it better to ignore what he saw than going to his fucking house to get fucking hit! (Fuck I'm leaving to my house)

No sasuke don't leave ! ( fuck !)

(He looked at him angry) stop Naruto!

I ... I'm sorry ...

(He signed) look... if you can read my fucking mind it's ok... but don't let me know you did... it gets me fucking mad...

I didn't... ( I'm getting scared of him ... )

Are you fucking lying to me? (He looked at him angry)

N.. no I'm not ... ( now I'm getting really scared )

You know what I'm going to my fucking home and I'm gonna take a fucking shower... I'll be back in 2 hours... (he stared walking outside and in his way out of the house he slap the door)

( I gave out a jump when he slammed the door )

Naruto? (Kiba said from the living room) did I make problems for you?

( I didn't respond why the fuck did he enter hearing something! God ! )

I'm sorry... (he said in a sad voice)

It's not you're fault... ( it was ) are you hungry?

No... now I feel bad... I made Uchiha to get mad at you... (kiba face down)

Don't worry he'll be better later ... ( I hope )

(Kiba looked at Naruto that was walking to the living room) you think? He's going to keep talking to you?

Yes ... don't worry about ( I really hope he does talk to me )

I'm so stupid... I'm sorry...

It's okay...

I should go... I don't want to give you more problems...

No you can stay ... don't worry ...

Thanks Naruto...I'm really sorry...

It's okay ... ( I hope sasuke gets better ) I'll go buy something food ... I'll be back ( I went to the door to put my shoes on and went out of my house )

(I was at my house taking a shower I'm so fucking angry right now! Fuck this should have been a good day... I need to calm down get back and make him happy...)

( I feel so bad right now ... I was getting scared of him ... I understand if he doesn't ever want to talk to me again ... , I went to the store and bought some food it has been and hour or two and I haven't gone back home , I started to walk home )

(I was walking to Naruto's home when I saw him) what did you brought? (I said to him trying to act normal even tho I'm still angry)

To make pasta... ( I know he's still mad )

Sounds good... pesto? Or Alfredo?

Alfredo ... then I'll put poison ( I joke )

That would be good (he smiled) (calm down you stupid head and make your boyfriend happy... smiled and make him happy)

( we got home and I had to knock on the door )

( I knocked on the door again) what taking him so long ...

(Kiba opened the door and looked at Naruto then to Sasuke and he face down very quickly because Sasuke gave him a death look) im sorry I was at the bathroom... (he said facing down)

It's okay ( I went in the house and took my shoes off and went inside the kitchen)

(Kiba got into the house and sat in the sofa facing down, Sasuke was given him death looks) need help Naruto? (Sasuke asked)

Yes please... ( I started to get the things ready to cook )

(I went into the kitchen and stared help him) did you ate the pizza?

Not me ... ( I whispered)

Ok... (I looked at him)

( I started to prepare the things , and saw kiba with his head down that's weird I turned around again and continued to cook )

(We finally finished cooking and we put the plates on the table with juice and I sat down... Naruto was still moving around I guess looking for napkins or something kiba in the sofa without saying anything)

( I can't the napkins, ) I forgot to buy the napkins...

It's ok Naruto... just sit down so we can eat... (I smiled to him)

Ok ... ( I smiled and sat down)

(I looked at Naruto like saying your friend is not moving)

Kiba ? Come sit down to eat ...

(Kiba got up from the sofa still facing down and he sat down next to Naruto) thanks Naruto... and Sasuke... (he said in a shy voice)

Just tell us if it tastes good ( I smiled this is so awkward)

(Kiba put some food in his mouth and he looked at Naruto smiling) it's delicious... thanks (kiba saw at Sasuke and again he face down very quickly and keep eating)

Something wrong ? ( I looked at both of them)

No... (Sasuke said) (I want to kill him just that)

No... all fine (kiba said in a shy voice) (just that he is giving me death looks)

( I know what they are both thinking... ) are you guys sure ...( and again looked at both of them )

Yes... (they both said at same time)

Are you guys serious... ( I have them a serious look )

(They both looked at Naruto) serious about what? (Sasuke asked)

Ugh whatever... just keep eating ( I kept eating there really getting me in bad mood )

(They both kept eating their food in a very awkward feeling)

( my eye was twitching I was getting mad )

(We finish food and I took everyone's plate and took them to the kitchen to wash them) (I have to wash his fucking plate, I would like to kill him with his plate)

(Kiba was still on the chair facing down) (Akamaru... god I miss him... and I ruined everything here Sasuke surely wants to kill me)

You both are driving me crazy! ( I was mad and went to my room)

( Sasuke stopped thinking now that he knows Naruto is angry)

(I think Naruto is angry at me... god I'm a bad friend)

( god there driving me crazy! God I feel so mad !)

Naruto.? (Sasuke got into the room) are you ok?

( no ! What makes you think that ! ) I guess I am ...

(He sat in the bed next to him) Naruto I'm trying hard here... don't get mad...

I'm not mad ... but seriously I don't like knowing what you think and what he thinks ( I looked down )

So you are mad... look I'm sorry I'll try not to think...

I'm not mad ...

Sure...

You want me to leave?

No I don't want you to leave ...

Come here...(I got close to him and I hugged him)

( I hugged him back and put my hand in his chest)

I'm sorry I wanted to kill him(I whispered)

It's okay ( I looked at him and gave him a kiss )

(I kiss him in a slow kiss touching his hair)

( I touched his cheek while kissing)

(I keep kissing him but no in a hard way)

( I started to pass my fingers through his hair , this time it was a gentle kiss )

(I love him) (I kept kissing him a touching his hair and back)

( I put my hand on his cheek then chest , but not in a bad way )

(I pull him away and I looked at his eyes and gave him a sweet smile)

( we where making eye contact and I gave him a sweet smile as well )

I love you Naruto...(Kiba heard that it was a surprise for him to hear something like that coming from Sasuke)

I love you too sasuke ( I gave him a kiss on the cheek )

You better tell Kiba about his dog...

I forgot about that ... ( I gave him a kiss then got up and went to the living room to find kiba )

(Kiba was laying in to sofa with his eyes close)

Kiba I forgot to tell you about akamaru is fine ... Hana said that she thinks he'll get better if you are with him ...

(He sat down) Oh god! That's a relief... and I know that... about him getting better but my mother is so angry at me...

But is not just that... it is also because the parents of my girlfriend in some way found out I was trying to have sex with her and they told my mother to talk to me about that and to give space to their daughter or they would make us break up...

But then it worse if you don't go back , right ? ... well you know it's late you better get some sleep Lets talk tomorrow... goodnight ( I got up to the room )

Goodnight Naruto... thanks for having me here... (he lay on the couch again)

Well I told him , I told him it was better to talk tomorrow ...( I sat next to sasuke)

Well... I just heard he is kind stupid...

Oh don't be mean ( I laughed)

(He smiled) I'm not mean

Sure whatever you say ( I joke and gave him a hug )

(I pull him in the bed grabbing his hands and looking at him I have him a smile and kiss him)

( I kissed him back and smiled between the kiss )

I really enjoy every second with you even if I get mad (he looked at Naruto's eyes)

I always enjoy your company ( I gave him a little kiss )

(Sasuke sat in the bed and keep looking at him) this is the first time I'm in your home like this...

Yeah it is ( I moved closer to him and lay my head on his legs while grabbing his hand )

(I stared touching his hair with my free hand) why are your hands so warm mine are always cold...

That's a really good question ( I kept looking at him and kissed his hand ) I really love you ...

(He smiled) i do too... I think it is for the fix thing... maybe he keep you warm...

Maybe... ( I leaned my head closer to him and gave him a kiss )

(He was been all sweet) Before I lost my memories. Was our relationship this good?

Well most of the times it was ... but now I feel that's it better then before ... ( I smiled)

Well we have to keep it that way then ... (he was still touching his hair)

Yes we should..

(I kept touching his hair but I was falling asleep)

( I pull him with me to bed so we can sleep )

(I hugged him tight I want to sleep with him every day)

( I looked at him and gave him another kiss I can see he's falling asleep)

(He started to babble trying to say something to Naruto)

What are you saying? ( I touched his cheek)

(He opened one eye) did I say something? Sorry sometimes I talk while I sleep... just ignore me I can talk nonsense...

Goodnight sasuke ( I gave him a kiss )

I'm sor... (he fell sleep)

( soon after that I fell asleep)

( I woke up next morning I was still hugging sasuke I tried to get up without waking him up and went to the bathroom to take a shower)

(Kiba woke up when he heard Naruto at the bathroom and when he looked to the end of the house there it was Sasuke sleeping in Naruto's bed... he got up to the kitchen so he can cook something for them like saying thanks)

( I got out of the bathroom with my towel got in the room to get some clothes and to wake up sasuke we have school ) wake up sleepy head ( and gave him a kiss on the forehead)

Mmmmm (he said and covered himself with the blanket)

Wake up get ready to go to school ..

Can I stay..

And leave me alone for half the day ...

( I joke)

(He opened one eye and looked at him he got his hand out of the blanket and took Naruto's hand and pull him to the bed and he covered Naruto with the blanket hugging Naruto from his back)

Sasuke ( I laughed) I only have a towel

And? (He keep hugging him under the blanket)

It can fall any second ( I grabbed his hand )

(He move back a little and pull Naruto with him. So Naruto can't fall from the bed... Kiba was serving the food in the table and from there you can see at Naruto's room he smiled when he saw Naruto feeling happy) (he was right when he told me Sasuke is different when they are alone)

Sasuke ( I laughed)

Stay with me... (he said putting his face in Naruto back still hugging him)

My towel is going to fall ( I laughed)

You have the blanket covering you... no one is going to see...

( my towel was about to fall! I grabbed sasukes hand as he kept hugging me )

(Sasuke got closer to Naruto making their bodies to touch... Naruto haven't notice that Sasuke was in boxer when he fell sleep with clothes)

( I felt he only had boxers so I moved my hand to his leg so see if he only had boxers or it was just me ..)

(I felt Naruto's hand in my leg that made goosebumps all over me.. I push my head in his back) what are you doing?

How come you're wearing only boxers, you fell asleep with clothes ( I laughed)

It was hot... or I take my clothes off while I was sleeping... is Kiba still here?

I don't think so ... why ?

Just asking...(he hugged him tight)

( I hold his hands while he still hugging me )

I think he is in the bathroom...

I don't hear anything... omg my towel fell ...

(The door of the bathroom open just like Sasuke said he was there) take your towel change... (he sat in the bed leaving Naruto covered with the blanket... and got up stretching his body letting his white skin out for the sun)

( I moved the blanket from my face also grabbed my towel and got out of bed ) I thought you wanted to stay ( I laugh)

I do... but I can't... (he turned around to face him)

( thank god I can my towel on ... omg his abs ! ) why not ? ( god his abs !)

I have to return a book or they will charge me... (he smiled ashamed)

( I smiled back ... his abs are killing me like his abdomen !)

Guys... sorry for bother I made breakfast (Kiba said )

Thanks (Sasuke said and stared walking to the bathroom not feeling embarrassed that he was on boxers)

Thanks ( I put some clothes on and walked to the living room )

I hope you like it... it's not like the big thing but it's m way of saying thanks (Kiba smiled to Naruto)

(Sasuke got out of the bathroom and walked to Naruto's bedroom taking a clean towel and got back to the bathroom)

Well looks good ( what is that I didn't even know I had things to make that )

(Kiba smiled a few minutes later Sasuke got out of the bathroom in the towel and walked to Naruto's room)

I guess now he feels comfortable (Kiba said to Naruto)

I'm guessing that two ( I laughed my shirt has 2 bottoms untied so my collar bones could show , it's actually the first time I wore this shirt ... so I kind of feel like what's this shirt )

Well let's sit down in the table he's coming (Kiba said smiling)

Ok ( I smiled and we both sat down waiting for sasuke)

(I walked to the table and I looked at Naruto and that made me blush I don't even know why I got to the table and gave him a kiss and messing his hair before sitting down I can see that Kiba smiled when he saw that)

( I smiled at sasuke when he did that when he sat down next to me I put my forehead against then turned) well this looks good ( I smiled )

(We stared eating it was actually delicious when he we finished we got out of the house and stared walking to school I have almost a day without thinking anything I'm afraid he can read my mind like yesterday)

( we where walking to school) I would like to know what you are thinking right now ( I looked at sasuke)

I'm not thinking Naruto... (I looked at him and Kiba looked at us)

Don't worry , I don't want to know what people think sometimes I really don't want to know but when I'm mad. It just happens... ( I smiled ) so don't stop thinking because of me ... ( I gave him a kiss on the cheek and vanished like he use to do )

(Sasuke smiled when he vanished) (that is sexy) well I'm not going to school I'll go home... please say that to Naruto and... well thanks (Kiba said and walked in other direction)

(I just keep walking to school until I got to the library to have that book back)

You have to pay! It took you 2 days late to bring it! (The lady was saying)

(Fuck she's stupid) I already told you this was my last day! (He said angry) I will not pay because I'm not giving it late!

( I appear in back on him ) what's wrong ?

(The lady screamed and jumped) don't do that on the library! (She said)

This... lady... want me to pay when I'm not giving my book late! (He said angry)

Yes you are! 2 days! (She keep insisting)

How much is it ? ( this lady is so stupid!)

20 dollars... it's 10 per day late... (she said)

Ugh! Stupid... this is stupid! (Sasuke said angry) I'm not giving late the fucking book!

But he had until today to return it ... so I don't get the point of why pay if he had until today to return the book ...

He is late! (She insisted) were is the receipt? (She asked and Sasuke sighed)

( I was standing there looking so calm waiting to see what was going to happen) with all you're respect but ... do you have a good memory or something like that ( I said in a clam voice )

Where is the receipt? (She asked again)

Look you... (fuckin) lady the day I took out the fucking book the machine wasn't working you told me that I can take it and give back today or before! (I'm losing my temper here!)

I'm telling you there's something wrong with her memory ( I whisper to sasuke)

I going to fucking kill her (he whispered and grabbed his head all angry)

( my shadow clone was getting her money so we can then say he was paying when he shadow clone gave me the money ) here are the 20 dollars, I'm guessing now you can continue to bother other people... ( I grabbed sasuke arm and pulled him to get away )

Why did you pay her? (He said angry)

It's her own money ...

What?

You really need to look more ... I put a shadow clone to get her money then say you where paying her ... easy and doesn't complicate you're life ...

(He smiled and gave him a kiss for the first time in front of people)

( I blushed and kissed him back )

(I pull away and looked at him. I can see people is looking at us)

( I was still blushing and people where looking at us ... not that I really care but I know it can be hard for him )

(I was feeling embarrassed but happy when I hear Sakura calling my name)

( ugh ! Not Sakura! )

(Wtf does she want I just kissed him. Didn't she saw?! I'm embarrassed and happy please don't ruin my day) what? (I looked at her)

( ugh she can be so annoying! Please don't ruin our day !)

Hey sasuke! ( wtf did he do with naruto)

What do you want? (He keep looking at her)

Well ... ( I looked at naruto with hate ) I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me ...? ( I looked at naruto like saying he's mine ) ( ugh there she goes again ..)

I don't do dates Sakura... (he said without emotion)

Well why not ( I pushed naruto so he can leave ) ( I just rolled my eyes at her Sakura can be so annoying)

I'm already dating...

Well who ! ( who can he be dating! ) ( this is going to kill Sakura...)

I'm dating... (fuck this is hard...) (he took Naruto hand) Naruto...

You're lying right ... right ! ( what is he talking about ! ) ( she is dead , I grabbed sasukes hand back I can see she's getting mad )

I'm not... and I don't have to explain things to you... you can be annoying Sakura...

Wait what ... you're dating him ! ( I'm. Freaking out ! ) lets go sasuke...it's not worthy of our time ( we both started to walk without sasuke seeing I lifted my hand up and waved bye at her then put my head down ) ( this is a joke naruto and sasuke! My sasuke! )

(We were walking and when no one was around I sat on the floor)

( I sat down on the floor with him ) are you okay? ( I know this is hard for him )

I am... (he signed and looked at the ceiling)

I know this is hard for you ... and I wish somehow I could help you ...

(You can't) it's fine Naruto I'm ok...

Ok ... ( so there he said it I can't help him )

(Everyone was looking at us... what is going to happen now? Ugh! I hate feeling this why can I just be happy) she can be annoying.../

Yeah she can ...

Yeah... (he signed)

( I sighed)

You know it's a stupid thing there was one time that I dreamed that I kiss her... (he laughed)

Really? ( I laughed it better be just a dream!)

Yeah... I dreamed that I was sad cuz you left Meir something like that and she got there and we talk weird cuz we don't talk... and suddenly we were kissing... for a lot of days(he laughed)

( that wasn't a fucking dream !)

It's stupid... I also dreamed naked... it's a crazy dream considering she drive me nuts... (he laughed)

Naked ( oh no you fucking didn't!)

Yeah she was there Naked... (I looked at him) it was just a dream Naruto... why that face?

Glad you're getting you're memories back ...

Huh? (I looked at him in shock)

You only told me you guys kissed... turns out that it wasn't like that ... ( I sighed)

What the fuck are you talking about?

When I came back ... you told me you guys only kissed because you where mad or something like that ... ( I sighed)

You came back? Were were you? You are confusing me Naruto!

I left for a year ...

You what? Wtf why are you doing this to me? Why are you telling me this... (his heart stared pumping fast)

I'm doing what ?

Telling me this fucking lies! Are you mad because I was embarrassed? Stop Naruto this is not funny! (He got up and stared walking away)

I'm not lying sasuke...

Stop! (He screamed and keep walking)

( I was next to him ) trust me I wish I was ... I'm sorry...

Stop! (He push him he has tears on his eyes) i don't want that memories back! Stop! (He vanished)

( I vanished and ended up by the river)

(I was in the close part of the library trying to forget what Naruto told me... he was angry he was lying... he never left me and I wasn't with Sakura... it was a lie! )

My stupid head had to ruin everything... he was going to remember either ways ...

(I stared walking home I was feeling like shit... i know it was a lie... he was angry because I was embarrassed... )

( I was home ... fuck I had to fucking ruin everything! I started to throw my things out the door )

(I got home and I sat in the sofa...!still thinking is all a lie.. I put my hand inside my pocket and I feel something I took it out and it was a key to his house...) he was just angry...

( fuck ! I'm moving from this place either was kiba and shikamaru told me I could keep the place over there ... ugh but I don't know ! Fuck I had to ruin everything!)

(I got out of my house and went to his house... I have a key but still I knock the door)

( my house was a disaster I was already starting moving things I went to the door shirtless from getting the things to the other house ) sasuke?

I'm sorry... I know you are angry at me... I shouldn't have to be embarrassed... I'm sorry...

( huh? ) no sasuke it's okay... actually I'm the one who should be saying sorry...

You don't... I know I was wrong feeling that way... I'll be better... I'm sorry I made you angry so you have to lie to me for that... I will be better... I promise...

( fuck he's making me feel bad ) sasuke it's okay ( I grabbed his jaw and placed a little kiss on his forehead) don't worry about it ...

(I hugged him) I'm so sorry Naruto...

( I hugged him back ) it's okay sasuke... you know what ? Why don't you help me get my things ready... I'm moving houses ...

Where?

To the house near the river ...

Oh... ok I'll help you...

( I let him in ) sorry for the mess ... ( my place was almost empty)

No problem... (I stared helping him to move the things out)

( we finished taking the things to the other house ) it's going to take time to get use to leaving here ( I laugh)

I guess. Now you leave far from my house too...

Yeah ... but you're welcome to stay here anytime you want ( I smiled)

Thanks (he smiled) (he was lying... he was...)

( I smiled back) well it is kind of cold, don't you think ?

Yes.. but I was hot the other day too... (he looked at him)

Yeah ... that's weird ... ( I looked at him )

(He tried to give him a smile)

( ugh I messed things up ) are you feeling okay ? ( I looked down being disappointed in me )

I am... (not really) I'm just hungry...

( I know what he thinks ! ) well I bought some things to make homemade pizza ( I feel really sad I messed up everything)

I love homemade pizza ... (fuck why am I feeling this sad... I have to keep thinking it was a lie... I wasn't with her and he never left me) did you brought pepperoni?

Yes ...

Good... I like pepperoni on pizza (he looked at him)

That's good ( fuck I'm so stupid I feel sad and mad at myself)

Yeah... (he looked around)

(He grabbed his head) (it was a lie Sasuke! He never left you... and I never did anything to her...it was a fucking dream...)

( fuck ! I know what he thinks ugh ! I was walking and somehow tripped and hit my head ) ah! ( I cut somewhere in my head and forehead , I got up and went to the bathroom to was the blood off )

Are you ok? I saw you fell.. (he looked at him)

I have no idea what happened ( I laughed) ahh ! It hurts...

Let me see that? Do you have a thing with medicine and bandages?

It's by the kitchen ... ( I was grabbing my head )

(I went to the kitchen and grabbed the things and walked to the bathroom) let me see that ( I cleaned the cut and put him a bandage) there... now you are better (he smiled)

Thanks ( I smiled )

(I gave him a kiss )

( I responded to his kiss)

(Suddenly I thought about what he told me and I got away from that kiss and I smiled to him so he won't know)

( god I messed things up ...)

So that pizza ...

Yeah the pizza... ( my voice sounded sad I got up and went to the kitchen)

(I follow him and we stared cooking that pizza in silence)

( god I'm such an idiot)

We just have to wait (he smiled)

Yeah ... ( I smiled )

This house is bigger than your last... (I have to act normal..)

Yeah ... I think I like it more ...

Now you can decorate whatever you like...

Well we can start by my room ... so I can have a place to sleep ( I laugh)

That's true ... I'll help you if you want

Thanks!

(We walked to the one now is his room and we stared decorating and moving things so he can sleep there)

Well the room is big , don't you think ?

It is... you are going to need more things...

Yeah ... this is going to be weird the first days ...

(He looked at him) but it's a nice place it would be easy to adapt

Yeah ... ( I smiled looking around it had door directly to the river )

(He keep looking at him)

( I was looking around then noticed he was looking at me )

(He looked at me and I gave him a smile)

( I smiled back )

(I hope he was lying... I wouldn't accept if I cheated on him... that would be horrible for him)

( I know what he thinks... this is horrible! )

I hope you like this place... it's far from school too... so now you have to walk even more...

Well I'll just have to wake up early... and I hope I'll like it as well...

You better put alarm or something...

I wake up early so I don't think it will be much of a problem ( I laughed)

(He smiled at him) I know won't have a problem...

( I smiled back ) so. What now ?

Just... enjoy the view... and wait for the pizza...

Sounds good ( I walked to the door that gave an amazing view of the river )

(I keep looking at him confused about everything... I know he lied... it was a dream I would never been with her loving him... or he wouldn't leave me... why did he lie to me... to make me feel this bad...)(I keep looking at him)

( god I hate myself, I looked down)

You don't like the view?

Yes I do ...

I think the pizza is ready... I can smell it..

Yeah ... well I'll go check ( I got up but I felt dizzy ... that's weird )

(I keep looking at that view... this place is beautiful)

( god I'm getting really dizzy... I grabbed my self to the wall holding my head )

(I looked at Naruto and he was grabbing his head) what's wrong Naruto (I was next to him now)

I just feel a little dizzy that's all ( I was about to fall )

(I took him to the sofa) you better sit down... I'm going to turn off the oven...

Ok ... ( god what is this ... why am I feeling so dizzy)

(I got back to him with water and I gave it to him) maybe was that hit that you have in you head)

Yeah it's probably that ( I grabbed the glass of water and when I tried to drink I just felt really weak )

You better lay down... (I took him in my arms and put him in his bed that hit must be stronger than it looks)

( I just felt as my nose started to bleed ... I still feel dizzy and weak )

Naruto your nose is bleeding... (now I'm worry)

I ... don't know .. what's going on ... ( I tried to sit down but I was shaking... I knew it was going to bring problems)

Stop trying to move Naruto... just lay down... that hit on your head was hard... just try to sleep for a while... I'll be here...

I...( i collapsed on the bed )

(He just fainted in his bed... I tried to put him comfortable so he can rest... he'll be fine tomorrow...)

( I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't... I remembered the day that itachi was ruining my life ) leave me alone! ( I jumped in bed and sat down with tears getting out of my eyes running through my cheeks breathing fast trying to forget that day )

Naruto? (I went to where he was and I hugged him) it was a bad dream.. I'm here...

( I started crying like that day hugging him feeling scared)

What happened Naruto...? Don't worry it was just a bad dream... don't worry...

( it wasn't a bad dream... I kept hugging him tight not wanting to let go as tears where running down to my cheeks)

(I keep hugging him... it was a really bad dream I guess he's really scared)

( I keep hugging him breathing fast because just to remember what happened I get scared not feeling safe and hugging him is the only thing that makes me feel safe )

Naruto... it's ok.. it was a dream... don't cry...

( I kept hugging him and lay my head on his chest )

(He was still crying I thing it pass like 30 minutes and he's still crying... I just keep hugging him)

I don't want to remember that day ( I whispered without thinking)

What day...?

Naruto... what day? (I asked again)

It's nothing... ( I can't tell him his brother raped me )

Nothing ? (I pull him away so I can see his face) you have all morning crying for some day...

( I looked down) I can't say it, I don't want you to go ...( my voice broke down just to remember)

Naruto... I won't go just tell me what da... (suddenly he got a flashback of Itachi raping Naruto) Naruto... has Itachi hurt you?...

( I stood still I can't look at him I just covered my face crying like that day )

Naruto... has Itachi hurt you? (He asked again he stared to breath fast)

( I started to cry even more then ever ) y..yes ( I whispered and started crying like never covering my face feeling the pain)

No... no no... (he got up and put his hand on his face) fuck no... (he was breathing faster)

( I was still crying I can hear sasuke but I just kept crying really bad )

This can't be true that image... tell me you are lying Naruto... I don't want that images in my head! (Now he was disturbed almost crying) why? I don't get it! My fucking head it's hurting... (he put his hand on his head)

( I ran to the bathroom crying I can't look at him he probably feels disgusted of me )

Fuck no... why... I don't get it... what the fuck happened that day!? Naruto please... explain to me... don't leave like this? Why would Itachi... (he sat on the sofa covering his face trying to understand)

( I got out of the bathroom with my eyes all reddish from all the crying) I ... don't know... ( I whispered) he never said why he did that ... ( tears started to get out of my eyes )

(He didn't look at Naruto) I don't get anything... so why did he come back...? It doesn't make sense!

Do ... you feel ... disgusted.. of me ... ( I said crying , he's not even looking at me ..)

No... how can you think that...

You're not even looking at me ... ( I was crying)

Because... now I think that all the weird dreams I been having... are memories... and... I'm disgust with myself... (I was a bad person) you are so innocent and sweet... I don't know why Itachi would do something like that...

Weird dreams?

I'm sorry.. for what happened to you that day...

It ... wasn't your fault ...

I'm not sure... I can't think right now about that Naruto...

I'm sorry... ( I broke down in tears)

Don't cry... please... I need air... (he got up and walked out from the door to the river view and he sat there...

( I just fell to the floor crying I couldn't stop )

(I been a really bad person)

( why can't I stop crying! I feel the pain again!)

I can't deal with this... Fuck... (he covered his face)

( he probably feels disgusted of me ...)

( two hours has pass and I'm still here outside just looking at the river)

( I was by the room sitting in the floor covering my face wanting to kill myself )

(I lay down on the grass looking at the sky)

( I had a kunai in my hand , I want to kill myself )

(How could Itachi do something like that... I don't get it... and he acts like nothing happened...)

( I put the Kunai close to my neck crying what is going on with me )

(I'll better talk to him... I got up and went inside when I looked at him with the kunai close to his neck I was next to him and I took it) what the fuck are you thinking Naruto?

( I started crying, why didn't he let me kill me )

Naruto... I'm not disgusted with you... stop this... i just don't get what happened... stop doing stupid things!

Stupid things ..? ( I'm so fucking stupid I want to die !)

Trying to kill yourself is a stupid thing to do...

I don't want to remember that ever again.. ( I covered my face crying)

Naruto you survived that day... you can survive a memory...

( I was covering my face crying) I'm ... sorry ...

Don't say sorry... you don't have too... I'll pass... you are fine now...

Can ... I ... hug you ? ( I was still covering my face )

Sure Naruto... (I hug him)

( I hugged him back and put my hand on his chest )

Thank you ...

Don't thank me I'm here for you...

( I smiled ) thank you for making me feel safe ...

(He just looked at him)

( I looked at him maybe I said something wrong )

You are a good person Naruto...

I am ?

You are... and all the bad things that happened to you... are shit...

Sometimes I feel like I'm a horrible person...

You're not...

Well ... thank you for that ... you made me feel better...

Is that sarcasm?

No ( I laugh) it's not ...

Ok... (he smiled)

I'm sorry Naruto for everything...

Everything?

For the things that I've done... and the ones you don't know... I'm really sorry...

( the things I don't know ) it's okay ( I looked at him and touched his cheek)

( I touched his hand that was on my cheek) (I'm sorry)

( I smiled at him )

I don't want to hurt Naruto... I want you to know that...

Hurt me ? ( what is he talking about )

Mhm ... (I looked at him)

Why would you say that ? ( I looked at him )

It doesn't matter...

Oh ok ... ( what is he talking about ?)

I have to go Naruto... I don't have any clothes here...

But isn't it late ?

Yeah kind of...

Do you want to go ?

I need to think... I would like to stay... but... I want to think...

( like last time ) it's ... okay .. I understand ( I said in a sad voice and stopped hugging him)

Don't be sad... I'll be back in the morning... I swear

It's okay ... ( I try to give him a smile )

(In touched his cheek I got up and stared walking to my house...)

( I went to bed and went to sleep feeling sad )

(I got to my house and lay on my bed thinking about all that dreams that I have... wondering if they are memories or just dreams)

(I fell sleep thinking about everything and next morning I woke up really early so I can go to Naruto's house to walk together to school... I got there and knock his door)

( I was getting out of the shower when I heard I knock I went to see who it was ) sasuke?

Hi... i told you I'll be here in the morning...

Yeah you did ( I laughed and smiled ) well umm come in ( I let him in )

Thanks... I walked in and sat in the sofa waiting for him

( I was in my room trying to find some clothes I decided I'll just to wear and orange t -shirt and black shorts ehh not bad I guess not sure oh well ) have you ear anything? ( I said walking in the living room )

No... I'm not really hungry..thanks Naruto...

No problem... I'm not that hungry either ( I laugh)

(He smiled to him)

( I smiled back )

Are you ready?

Yes ... I think I am ...

(We stared walking to school when i heard that annoying voice but weird she was calling to Naruto)

Naruto!(she screamed)

( I turned around to see what the person wanted ) Sakura ? ( why is she even talking to me that's unusual)

Naruto! (She got to us running and she stopped in front of us taking air) I... I have to tell something (she said catching her breath)

Tell me what ? ( well this is weird )

I can't date Sasuke... (I looked at her and she looked at me then to Naruto)

Wait what ? Can you get to the point in all of this ... ( what the hell is she talking about )

You see Naruto... when you left the village... I... had sex with Sasuke... not just one time... we spend months having sex... every day... (I looked at her in shock... what the fuck is she talking about!?)

Wait what ? ( my eyes where full of tears, I looked at sasuke then at Sakura)

I think you should know... (this would brake them and I can be with him)

Naruto... (i looked at him)

( I looked at sasuke my eyes where full of tears)

He told me bad things about you... and I don't think is fair if you don't know... (she keeps talking and I don't know what to say)

( I felt the tears running through my cheeks I looked at sasuke I was crying letting tears out of my eyes )

He was glad that you left the village... he even call you a freak... ( It's better if he knows now what he really think of him)

Naruto... I... (I don't know what to say)

Did he really?

I not lying (why should I... Naruto need to know the truth... ) he would play with you like he did with me...

(I was in shock. Then I realized that we were holding hands and he let go my hand right now)

( I gave sasuke a look of sadness and saying why ... I vanished from there and ended up in the classroom )

(I just vanished... I looked at her and I don't feel like saying anything I run to the school looking for him I don't even remember that shit... I got in the classroom and he was there I walked to him ) Naruto... I don't even remember that...

( I was still in shock about what she said I turned around to him and I felt the tears running through my cheeks)

I don't remember... (what else can I say)

I .. i ... don't know what to say ... it hurts to know that... ( I started walking to the library)

Naruto... (I follow him) please ... how can you know it's true... I can't even tell!

I don't know if it's true ! But she just left me thinking about that ! And it hurts just to imagine you actually said that about me ...

(I looked at him we were fighting in the middle of the hallway and everyone was looking at us) but how can I be sure... maybe she is laying!

She was thinking! Have you forgotten I know what people think ...

Well maybe I call you a freak before doesn't mean that I mean it... (people stared saying that he did say it many times)

( as I heard the people say it I was breaking inside) even they are saying you did say it many time ...( this really hurts )

But I don't remember Naruto! (People was talking and looking at them)

This is really hurting ... ( I whispered)

You can't blame me... I don't know what happened... don't... break up with me...

I can't blame you for calling me a freak! Is that what you tried to say ...

I... I... didn't mean that...

Then what did you mean! Because that's what you made me understand right now ...

(I just looked at him)

( my eyes where still full of tears and I just started walking again )

Naruto... (I keep following him people were just watching at us and talking between whispering) Naruto... (I keep following him)

What sasuke ? ( I said crying)

Please... I don't remember anything... this is so confusing...

You're confused, and I'm hurt ... ( I said crying)

I didn't hurt you!

You think me knowing right now that you called me a freak not just one time but a lot of times , doesn't hurt ...

Naruto don't take it personal... everyone calls you like that... maybe I did say it... but I don't Fucking remember!

Well guess what I give a fuck if people call me that ! It hurts knowing you did , and I know you don't remember but that still doesn't take away the fact that you called me a fucking freak !

What do want me to say! That I'm sorry for something that I actually can't remember! (He screamed)

Ugh whatever sasuke! ( I started walking again )

Just because a stupid girl comes and says I said it and that i did things with her doesn't mean that it was true Naruto !

( I just looked at him and kept walking)

(Uhhh Naruto can't defend himself he prefers to walk away people stared saying)

Stop you stupid fool! I'm talking to you! (I keep following him) you can't leave me like that!

Leave you like what !

Talking alone Naruto! (He screamed)

What do you want me to tell you !

I don't fucking know! Just stop walking away acting so... fuck!

Acting so what ! Go ahead fucking say it !

Just stop walking away!

What the hell do you want me to do !

To stop running away just because I said you were a Fucking freak!

Why don't you just shut the fuck up !

Fuck You Naruto! I had sex with other and I called you a Fucking freak... I don't fucking remember a shit! And still you are hurt... (he said angry)

Whatever sasuke it's always the same with you ! ( I liked at him angry and vanished)

(I was standing there and people was watching at me... I was breathing fast and I wanted to cry... I stared walking to the close space at the library)

( I was home ... god why the fuck does something need to happen! I was screaming because I was so mad )

(I was sitting in the dark... just trying to calm down... I can hear the people talking about what happened and the big show we did fighting like that)

( god damnit ! God why does this always need to fucking happen... I sat on the floor holding my head )

(I stared walking to my house... it's been all day hearing to the people talking and talking I just want to go home)

( I was walking to my house because I went to the store fuck ! Why does something always happens!)

(When I was walking I saw Naruto... I just looked at him...)

( god I feel so angry! Why the fuck is this always happening!)

(I keep walking and I pass next to him but I didn't say anything)

( when I pass next to him I can feel the nine tails activating god I need to fucking calm down as the nine tails mode was gone I just covered my face with my hands thinking what is going to happen)

( I sat down under a tree just feeling the air)

( I was still walking home it's a long way there )

I think this is over...(he whispered)

( I just started to feel like everything became dark I just remember falling because of feeling weak and everything become black )

(Kiba was walking close to Naruto he took him to his house till he wakes up)

( I wake up and just saw the ceiling...)

Naruto? (Kiba said) I'm glad you are ok... I found you in the floor fainted and brought you to my house...

Kiba ?

Yeah...

I feel like I can kill someone right now ...

Well I heard what happened at school... I wasn't there... so I guess you are angry...

Not just that I don't know what's going to happen now ...

What do you mean?

We don't talk or even look at each other ...

It's temporary... you are angry and he is too...

I don't see anything he should be angry...

But still he is...

Yeah I know ...

Maybe tomorrow will be better..

Maybe ... or I'll just stay home ... wanting to destroy everything...

Don't do that... don't show him you are weak...

Then what am I going to do walk tomorrow into class and give him a punch on the face ...

He deserves it...

He embarrassed you today in front of whole school...

Don't even remind me of that ... ( I signed and covered my face )

I'm sorry i wasn't there to help you...

It's okay kiba ...

And is it true?

That he cheated on you?

Well that's what Sakura told me and there was ones he told me that he only kissed her ... and know Sakura tells me another thing ... this is all just so confusing ( I sighed)

Maybe he tried to confess that day... (my mother opened the door of my room and I looked at her)

I'm going out with Hana and Sasuke is here... (she closed the door and I looked at Naruto) do you want me to tell him to leave?

Wait what ? Why is he here ?

I'll go asked... (I got up and went to the living room I asked him and I get back to the room) he says he knows you are here and he wants to talk... so you want me to tell him to leave?

Ugh ... I'll just go see what he wants ...

No stay here... I'll be out side if you need me just say my name ... (I walked out and told Sasuke to get in the room and he did)

(I walked inside Kiba'a room and I saw Naruto there)

( god I feel like hitting him ... maybe I just feel mad )

I need to know what's going to happen...

What's going to happen next ? I don't know and I'm being honest... ( I sat down and looked at him)

Look Naruto I can't be like this... I told to everyone we were dating for you... and you embarrassed me today at school...

I embarrassed you ? ( wow )

Yes you did!

Mind telling me how ?

You were crying over nothing! And You left me there talking alone !

Wow ...

Wow? What the fuck does that mean?

I really don't want to fight ... and you're the one swearing here and screaming... ( I said In a calm voice )

Fuck... you can really get me in bad temper...

I'm not doing anything to you sasuke ( I said again with the same voice) I actually just want to talk normal...

I'm talking normal... what the fuck! How do you want me to talk? Like if you were a baby or something?

There you go again ... ( I sighed)

Ok Naruto... than talk... is that what you want? I'm Fucking hearing you... talk...

Why can't you calm down first...

Just Fucking talk... can't you?

( I sighed)

Shit...

What ?

You want to talk... I'm telling to talk! And you keep saying nothing!

I just don't know what's going to happen... ok ... god ( I whispered)

That was all you wanted to say?

I have literally no idea to say what I really want to say ( I sighed and covered my face ) what did you wanted to talk about ? ( just don't get mad )

I was trying to find out what do you want to do... but Naruto you can Fucking blame me if I fucked Sakura or if I called you a Fucking freak or that i fucking lied to you before... how can you blame me If I don't fucking remember... !

I wasn't blaming you sasuke... at the moment that happened I felt hurt ... because before you told me one thing then she tell me the other when you swear to me that nothing happened between you guys ... but I know what she was thinking she was thinking it was better for me to know the truth... and I have no idea what's going to happen...

Fuck this... (Kiba was out side listening just in case Naruto needs him) I'm tired... this shit is exhausting... I Fucking told everyone about this... and I feel that I been observed by everyone!

( fuck I want to cry so bad but I bet he's going to fucking insult me ) I'm sorry for making you feel that way ...

Stop! Stop asking for forgiveness! Damn! Fuck this! (He was getting angry)

( I sighed trying not to cry ... )

There you go... crying by everything!

Fuck sasuke... do you have any idea of what I have gave for you ... just to get this from you ...

What have you gave to me Naruto ? Please tell me...

I tried to give you everything I could ... no matter how many times you insult, or the times that you have hit me ...

So that's it? You are making a drama for that!? We had fights! And i thought we had fix them! Now you are saying that you have everything for that?

That's not what I'm trying to say ... but of course you wouldn't understand... ( I got up the bed and tried to get out of the room )

Don't Fucking run like always Naruto (he took Naruto's arm and push him to the bed)

( I fell into the bed grabbing my arm ) what do you want me to do ...

To stop Fucking running! (He screamed. And Kiba got alert just in case Naruto needs help)

You can't keep me locked in a room forever...

Your so Fucking stupid! I know I can't!

Do you not know anything else then just insult... ( this time I really want to get out of here wait did he lock the door ?)

Why you have to act like a girl? I don't get it... you overreact over everything!

Look who's talking ( I whispered well now I'm fucked )

Are you Fucking calling me a girl?

You're the one over reacting!

Fuck you!'! I really want to hit you...

Hmm ( I whispered I don't care if he actually hits me I just want to get out of her )

That's why people call you a Fucking freak you can act like one... (he said without thinking)

Wow sasuke! That's for making me feel like a total piece of shit right now !

You are nothing less than that... (he wasn't thinking he was angry)

How can I ever love a jerk like you ! ( I tried to get out of the room again)

You tell me! I didn't asked for this freak show!

You are fucking hurting me sasuke! ( he was grabbing my arm )

I'm tired of your shit! (He was grabbing him really strong)

Ahhh! Sasuke you're hurting me ! ( he was grabbing me really strong, I heard that something was cracking)

How could fall in love with some like you! (He press Naruto's arm really strong and the he push him to the floor) I'm done Naruto... I'm fucking done with you...

Ahh! My arm ! ( the last time he pressed it I heard my arm cracked and when he push me to the floor I hit my head , I was crying he is really scaring me )

(Kiba was outside trying to open the door)

Why! Why did you chose me? I was good! I wasn't feeling anything! You came and ruined my peace! And got inside me like a Fucking animal! Taking my strength and blood away! What the fuck Naruto why did you fucking chose me! (He was screaming )

( I kept crying looking at him scared for my life didn't now what to say anything I say right now he can get mad and hit me I was still grabbing my arm I can't feel it I just looked at him scared )

I don't Fucking get you... I was ok... I was over the pain of losing my family... I was empty I was ok... and you came and chose me... you said you fucking kissed me that day! Well you did wrong... you infect me! Now I feel this Fucking way and I can't help it! I hate looking at you and fuck desire you or feel Fucking love! I was better without you kissing me around! And making my fucking head confused! (He keep screaming and Kiba outside trying to open the door)

( I grabbed some of my strength and ouch him I tried to open the door but he pulled my hair and pushed me to the floor) I... I'm sorry ! I didn't mean too ! ( I started crying even more I was really scared of him )

(I just looked at him) I had a dream... in that dream I was killing my own brother for you... I'm guessing that wasn't a dream... you see Naruto... love can be hard... you can't say i don't love you... I killed for you... my own blood... (he sat at the bed looking at Naruto... I'm just asking to you to tell me why did you chose me... there is plenty of people out there who can treat you better... still you chose me...

( I was crying being scared) I... don't know why ... and I'm sorry if I can't respond you you're question... but please... don't hurt me anymore ( I was holding my arm which I think he broke )

(Sasuke keep looking at him with no expression at all) you can't even answer one stupid question... (he chuckles and his eyes were full of tear) one Fucking question... (he sighed and keep looking at Naruto a tear went out of his eye... and he looked at the ceiling) I'm done... (he got up and opened the door he got out and Kiba got inside running to Naruto)

( I was crying being scared of the only person who ever made me feel safe I was still holding my arm I can't feel it )

Naruto... (Kiba said all worry) what happened... I couldn't open the door...

( I didn't notice my head was bleeding because he pushed me to the floor as I felt weaker and weaker )

Your arm is broke... I have to put it in its place this would hurt but just a moment... (he grabbed Naruto's arm and pull it until it cracked again. He took of his shirt and put it on Naruto head to stop the bleeding for his head)

( I let out a scream of pain when he cracked my arm it hurted so much I even collapsed on the floor )

(I put Naruto on my bed and I take care of him... my mother and Hana got home and helped me taking care of him)

( I opened my eyes as they where full of tears)

Naruto oh god! I'm glad you are ok...

( I didn't respond I just let tears get out of my eyes )

(I cleaned his tears) don't cry Naruto...

( I just looked at him while still crying I couldn't stop the tears ) I ... I got hurt by the person... who made me feel safe ...

I'm sorry Naruto... he wasn't thinking at all... he was full of anger... (i looked at him feeling really sad)

I didn't do anything to him ... he broke my arm and hit my head ... ( I was crying with no expression just letting the tears out )

(I was cleaning his tears) don't think about it... Naruto stay here in my house... I'll feel better if you stay here...

Thank you and all I don't want to be mean ... I just want to be alone ... ( I was letting the tears out )

I know... but I don't want you to be alone... Sasuke is dangerous...

I don't think he can hurt me more than he already did ...

Please Naruto... stay here...

I'll be okay ... you don't have to worry about me ( I just want to be alone)

How can you say not to worry you are like my brother! I'm begging you just for a weeks

( I smiled to him feeling sad ) kiba this moment the only thing I want is to be alone ... and I'm not trying to make you feel bad ...

(Well you are making me feel bad) I'll get you a tea... I'll be back...

Ok... ( I tried to sat down I felt really weak I saw my arm and it had his hand marked there )

(I got into the room seeing him like this makes me want to cry) here Naruto... drink this...

Thanks ( I grabbed the cup and started to try and drink the tea , I never thought sasuke would do this to me ... well I am just a freak to him and everyone else ... my head hurt I was probably really pale and my arm hurts a lot i remember the first day I told sasuke what I felt for him ... which now I regret... I regret falling in love with him I tried to give him everything I could happiness love and make him feel home ... but I guess nothing worked nothing I ever did for him worked )

Naruto I have a house in my back garden... please at least... stay there I wont bother you a swear... I won't let Akamaru go over there or any of the others dogs... but please stay there(Kiba stared crying)

Kiba don't cry ...

( i probably look dead)

Please Naruto... stay...

Just for a week ... ( I smiled at him even tho I was torned apart from the inside)

(When he said that I felt relief and I hug him...) thanks Naruto (he said crying)

It's okay ( I hugged him back , I'm going to miss sasukes hugs ... I'm going to miss the only person I loved and had been loved back ... I guess I have to start living with the idea of being alone again)

I'll go fix the house... I'll be back...

Ok ... ( I lay in bed crying... I don't want to be alone again)

(I went all the way to my house crying because I hit him... because I insulted him... because I broke up with him... I'm a terrible person... I hit the only person that has love me since my parents die... I'm a piece of shit! I don't deserve to have him... now I'm here crying because i really love him... I don't know what is going to happen now that I don't have him with me...)

( I put my hand in my forehead to remember the last kiss he gave me there ... this is really tearing me apart... how can I be so stupid ... thinking for moment that I wasn't going to be alone again ... I guess I was wrong ... because now I'm alone and teared apart...)

Naruto... the house is ready... you can stay her today and go there tomorrow...(Kiba said)

Can I got there today ? ( I said In a sad voice )

Sure... no problem... you can stay with Akamaru... he can take care of you... in case he gets back...

Ok ... I don't think he's coming back ... ( I don't think I'll be able to see him )

(I helped Naruto to go to the other house my mother told him she was going to bring him food and I left him there with Akamaru...)

( I have to get use to this pain I'm feeling in my heart ... I looked at my arm and his hand marked there ... why do I have to be a freak... maybe that's why people decide to leave alone there ... knowing how hurt I am ...)

(I was at my home i walked into my room and i saw his clothes... I can't believe I did what I did... he's never going to forgive me... I was so stupid... how am I supposed to live without him... I felt sleep crying until next day that I woke up and got ready for school and walked to it... i was now in my desk looking at the sky from the window)

( I got up next day got ready to go school me and Kia. Had breakfast I look like the dead right now all pale and hurt we both got to school)

I have to go to the bathroom../ I'll be in the classroom in a sec (Kiba smiled to Naruto)

Ok .. ( I'm all. Depressed here looking like death I walked into the classroom and saw him I was wearing something for my broken arm as I sat in my normal seat and wasn't looking at him I just felt like crying)

(I felt him sitting next to me I feel like hugging him and ask for forgiveness... but I can't... I face down and sighed... missing those blue eyes and that smiled of his... I'm so stupid! I miss him...)

( god this is killing me I still know what he thinks ... god this is so painful I sighed trying not to cry as I felt like shit right now even tho he did tell me I was worse then that )

(I'm so Fucking stupid I'm a shit less than that... I didn't think what I was doing... I want to hug him a and kiss him... I'm a piece of shit... I better get someone to kill me... I deserve it... for been so stupid... I break up with him and I can't live without him... I'm alone again... when I know he was the one who save me from the darkness... still my heart is dark... and I don't think clear... he was saving me and I ruined everything... I'm sorry my love... I was stupid... ) (he put his head down and stared crying)

( his words are killing me right now ... I sighed trying not to break down ... he still calls me his love ... I can't live like this ... I don't want to be alone again I grabbed my arm because it was hurting... )

(I have my head down... i don't want to look to anyone sometimes his friends come and talk to him that's when I can hear his voice. Sometimes they make him laugh and I can hear my hear breaking. But this is all my fault. I wish I could rewind time... but I can't, now I have to live with what I've done...)

( I can't live like this ... this is just tearing me more ... , I cleaned my tears and got up to put some water on my face... why did any of this had to happen... )

How you feeling Naruto... (Kiba asked him)

Good ... I guess ... ( I feel like dying...)

Do you want to change places with me? So you don't have to sit next to him...

Yeah ... I would like that ... ( it hurts more sitting next to him )

Ok... you can sit in my place... you will have Shikamaru and Choji close to you...

With them ... ( not with them ) I have a better idea I'll just be at the library ( hopefully he doesn't go there )

Ok fine... look my girlfriend is coming to see me and talk... if you need me I'll be outside of school... (Kiba said)

Ok ... I'll go to the library now ... ( I went back to class to get a book I left there and started to walk to the library)

(When Naruto left the classroom I walked to the library I saw he was talking to Kiba.. but he didn't notice me... this is painful...I was sitting between two shelves faking that I was reading)

( I went to the library returned the book and went to find something else to read)

(I was with my eyes close my face facing at the ceiling... feeling miserable for what I done to him... I'm a horrible person...)

( I can't believe this is happening... why did any of the problems had to happen...)

(I felt him... his smell walked next to me I haven't noticed I'm here... I took bravery ando took his hand he stood there still I bet he knows how my cold hands feels he know that I took his hand.. I was there sit looking at him waiting for him to look at me)

( I felt his cold hands ... my heart was pumping really fast ... I was there still until I decided to look at him )

(I felt my heart breaking when he saw me with those blue eyes full of fear... I haven't let go his hand and for a second I feel his warm hand give me peace... but I know he's not fine... ) sit... please... (he said to him)

( I was scared... something really unusual and scared of him he told me to sit so I just sat there waiting for him to tell me what he wanted to say ... I can read his mind as well so I know what hes thinking right now I now the way I looked at him ...)

Naruto... I'm not asking you for forgiveness... I know i don't deserve it... but... I'm sorry for what i did to you... I wasn't thinking clear... (that's not a fucking excuse) I'm not asking you to get back together... (I don't deserve you) what I'm asking is to you... please don't be scared of me... (Sasuke face down he's still holding Naruto's hand)

( I felt as my eyes full of tears I was looking at him without fear anymore he was still holding my hand that just made me want to cry more ) i ... won't be scared of you ( if that's what he wanted to hear) and I know you're not asking for forgiveness... but that takes time ... ( I looked down. Not wanting to cry )

I... just... want you to find someone who really deserves you... (he looked at him) I tried hard to give you everything you wanted... but I can't be... perfect... I'm full of anger and most of the times I don't think clear... I'm sorry for making you suffer like this...

You really never understood that ... I was still with you knowing you're not the perfect guy ... I never cared for that ... the only thing I cared was the reason I loved you ... and I'm sorry if never gave you the happiness , love or make you feel like home... ( I felt as the tears where running through my cheeks)

I was happy... and I felt home... you did good... it's just that I don't... know sometimes I don't think clear and something doesn't let me see what I'm doing until I can't rewind the things that I said or done... I want you to be happy... it's going to hurt to see you with other... but you deserve someone who can give you everything that you want who treats you better... (I got close to him and I cleaned his tears and touch his cheek...) I'm really sorry...

I don't think ... I can be happy again ( I wanted to cry when I felt his hand in my cheek) for a moment I thought that I wouldn't have to live alone again...

(Fuck my heart is breaking I ruined his life) I'm sorry...

You ... don't have to say sorry ... ( I felt the tears coming out of my eye )

I've never understand why you chose me... and I think you don't know too... (he chuckles) you must regret me... (his eyes were full of tears)

You where the only person, who I thought could understand me ... and I don't regret you you're the person who I loved ... you where the only person who made me feel truly happy ... ( I was letting the tears out )

(Loved? Ok...) I'm so sorry Naruto... (I got up I was still holding his hand I looked at him and I let go his hand) I'm really sorry...

I still feel ... love , just remember that I still love you ... I'm sorry if I couldn't help you take that darkness you where talking about ( I put my hand in my face because I was crying)

(I curled towards him) stop crying... I don't deserve any of those tears... (I clean his tears) I won't bother you anymore Naruto... and you will always be my love... (I took his jaw and I gave him a small but sweet kiss) this is the last time I can feel your lips... (his eyes were full of tears) I'm sorry... I don't deserve someone like you(he smiled crying) you deserve better... (he got up and walked away)

Sasuke... ( I started to cry really bad ) you're the one I wanted to be with ( I couldn't stop crying I felt he left empty inside I can't live like this )

(I walked out of school I was crying so bad.. but I did what is best for him... he can't see it now... but I know he will be better without me)

( I felt alone ... I can't live with this feeling this pain inside me ... I won't ever be happy again... he took my happiness with him ...)

(I went to my house and I found Itachi there about to go in other mission this time I'm leaving with him... I didn't say goodbye to anyone... they'll know when they asked Kakashi why I'm not going to school if there is someone who ask for me... it's the best for Naruto... so I won't hurt him again)

( a week has passed and I haven't seen sasuke I wonder where he is every only talked and talked I wonder where he is ...we where only days away if graduating...)

( I walked to kakashi I'm planning to ask him where he is ) kakashi...so you know where sasuke is ? He hasn't been coming for a week ...

(Kakashi looked at him) you don't know... I thought that he would say to someone...

Say about what ? ( I looked at him confused)

He left the village a week ago... (Kakashi looked at Naruto)

He did what ... ( this is not true please tell it's not true )

He left with Itachi... he did his exam to graduate and he obviously pass it... then He left...

Oh ... ok ( fuck I feel like I'm being stabbed in the heart)

(Kakashi smiled) it's going to take a time for him to get back...

Well thanks for letting me know ... ( I walked back to my seat and school hours ended I went back home just to sleep feeling like shit )

( it has been 2 years since anyone saw sasuke ... well I can't say I'm the same person but I'm working on it ... meanwhile kiba shikamaru choji and I we where sitting at the park just talking when we heard ino screaming to us )

Guys! (She run towards them) have you heard?

No? ( we all said at the same time ) heard what ? ( I asked her )

Sasuke is back in the village! I just saw him! (She said all happy)

He is ... ( I wasn't happy)

Yes he is! I have to tell sakura! (She said and run away)

Are you ok? (Kiba said and Shikamaru and Choji looked at him too)

Yes I'm okay ... ( I was angry he left me here alone not being the same person...)

Well... you can always stay at my home... (Kiba said)

Or we can go eat! (Choji said)

What a drag! Choji you always think in food only?! (Shikamaru said)

Lets go eat ... ( I smiled so they don't know I'm fucking mad ..)

Yay! (Choji said all happy and they all got up and stared walking to a restaurant)

( I really don't want to see him ... even tho after all this years I do but now I don't this is all so confusing!)

(They got to a restaurant and all sit down and asked for they favorites food... they were eating when Kiba looked in shock at Shikamaru who was next to Naruto and Shikamaru look back and he sat really quick moving his head like saying nooo)

What happened with you guys ? ( I looked at them confused)

Nothing! (That both say at same time) food is delicious! (Kiba said)

You guys are acting weird...

( I looked at them confused)

Noooo (they both laughed Choji was eating just looking at them)

( I looked at them like wtf is wrong with you guys )

(They keep eating looking at each other's)

Can one of you guys tell me what is the problem? ( I was so confused)

No problem! (Shikamaru said)

It's not like someone is going to be behind me and saw my name ... ( I looked at them confused)

Nooo ! (They both said and laughed nervously)

Why are you guys acting so weird !

We are totally not! (Kiba said)

Yes you guys are ...

(Kiba looked at Shikamaru) (what a drag! Please don't see him)

Shikamaru have you forgotten I know what you think ...

What a drag! ...

I'll kill you! (Kiba said)

Now I'm confused...

(I was eating in a restaurant with Karin and Suigetsu my partners of missions I got up to the bathroom and when I was walking back... I saw Naruto... )

Well I need to go to the bathroom... ( I got up and turned around I just see ... sasuke...)

(We stood there looking at each other my heart was pumping fast and I was breathing fast...) (he hasn't changed... )

( my heart was pumping really fast we where just looking at each other I felt anger ... )

(What should I say...) Na... Naruto... (words finally come out of my mouth, I was nervous)

( I didn't know what to tell him I felt so much anger in a blink of an eye I had passed next to him and out of the restaurant my heart was pumping really fast I felt nervous and anger )

(He left me there... just standing there... I got back to my table without saying anything)

( god I ! Ugh why did this need to happen! I got to my house and just sat in the front door looking at everyone pass )

(I was walking with on my way home I'm so tired of the trip back I need to rest)

( this has to be joke ... I feel anger right now ...)

(I looked that Naruto was sitting in front of his house the new one... I tried not to look at him I know he doesn't want to talk to me...)

( I saw sasuke passing by ... I looked down and covered my face ... why does this need to happen I feels sad and angry... I don't know what to even feel at this point...)

(I keep walking until I saw the river... I decide to go there and sit under that tree that we sat some day before)

( I went to the back side of my house and went to sit there looking at the river ... he doesn't look the same ...)

(Well I think we would never talk again... he's a bit taller now... he look mature... I wonder... if he is happy now...)

( if he only knew he left me here to die ... being alone here not being happy... as I said the day he left he took my happiness with him ...)

(He sighed) (maybe it was a bad idea to me to get back here...)

(What a drag! I have to see if Naruto is ok he left the restaurant when he saw him. I knock the door)

( I went to see who knocked on the door) oh hey shikamaru...

Hey! (Shikamaru said happy)

Want to come In ...

Sure... (I went inside and I saw a a wristband and I put in my wrist ) i like it!

Shikamaru take it off ... ( don't fucking wear it )

Why! ? It has nice colors!

Good to know you like it ... but it's mine to remind you ...

I can have it... you don't wear it anymore (he looked at him)

But it's special to me ...

Don't say... I don't think so... it was here in the floor that special? It mine now...

Shikamaru don't make me take it off you're hand ... ( I was getting mad )

(He laughed) it mine now! (He stared running out of the house)

Shikamaru! ( I started running after him as I fast as I could I have gotten faster but don't feel like using much of strength ) give that back ! !

It's mine! (He screamed running to the river)

It's not yours! ( I was still running after him )

I really like it! I found it! It's mine! (He was running fast)

I don't care ! That's mine ! ( we got to the river I went full speed ahead he got to a tree a saw someone there but just ignored it in a fast move I jumped to him and started to want to take the wristband away ) give it back !

Nooo it's mine(Naruto was on top of him trying to take the wristband off and Shikamaru was laughing)

Shikamaru give it back ! ( I finally took the wristband away and I looked to the side ... don't tell me he saw this )

You almost break my wrist (he said laughing until he saw to the side and he saw Sasuke watching at them... Naruto was still sitting on him)

( I got up quickly now that I was on top of shikamaru fuck I feel my heart is pumping really fast )

Are we leaving? Or...? (Shikamaru whispered)

(I looked at them thinking that they are a couple now... then I saw the wristband that I gave to him long time ago... and I look at Naruto...) (come talk to me... I know you can hear me..)

( I started to get nervous I know what he thinks ! ) umm shikamaru can you umm leave us alone just for now ( I looked at shikamaru)

Sure Naruto... (Shikamaru got up and stared walking) are you sure? (He looked at him)

Yes I'm sure ...

Ok then... just be careful Naruto... (what a drag.) (he stared walking away)

( I saw him walk away then looked at sasuke)

(Sasuke moved his hand calling him like he used to do)

( I walked to where sasuke was sitting, and just waited to see what he would do )

(I looked up to see him) sit...

( I sat down I'm feeling so nervous right now it has been 2 years since I sat next to him ... I ...I don't know what to say )

Its a stupid thing to ask... but how you been!? It's been a long time... (his voice was deeper than when he left you can say he has grow up)

( fuck his voice is deeper ) well trying to be happy... what about you ?

(I looked at him) same here...

( I looked at him he has changed well no duh he must 19 already)

I been in many different places...

I can imagine... kakashi told me you went on a mission ( I was the only that asked )

I went in many ones... Itachi took his way and I took mine... we see each other ones in a year...

That's must be difficult ( while I was here trying to kill my self kiba even took me to the hospital)

It's not anymore... so you are dating Nara... ?

No I'm not ... we are just friends...

I see...

( ugh this is so awkward I guess is the word )

(I kept in silence waiting for him to say something or ask something)

You have changed... ( I don't know what else to say I missed him like I never did that I want to kiss him or something? )

(I looked at him) you too... you are taller...

( I wonder what he thinks of me right now ) yeah ( I laughed)

(I just looked at him)

( I was looking at the sky until I noticed he was looking at me )

You still have that house...

Yeah I still do ...( I looked at him )

Mine is full of dust...

Well you haven't been there for 2 years ...

It been a long time... I don't want to go inside...

Why not ? ( memories is my guess )

(Fucking memories) I.. been living outside looking at the stars... it's better that way... (he was trying hard not to think so Naruto can't read him)

( as I suspected) yeah I guess ... more peaceful ( now that I had to go through hell !)

(I looked at him) are you... are you... happy...?

No ... not really... I wasn't the same person anymore... a lot of things happened.. I've been trying to work on being happy ...( like me most of the time being at the hospital if being so fucking depressed)

Hmmm ...

Why the question?

I thought you will be happier by now...

( i laughed) well I guess I'm not ( I looked down and sighed )

(I looked at him) if it's make you feel better... I'm not happy...

( I looked at him confused) why would that make me feel better ?

I don't know... ( I looked at him)

Why aren't you happy?

I lost my way to get there...

I haven't smiled in a long time... I saw you and Shikamaru playing and for a second I wished to feel like you or him...

Well I was mad ... ( I laughed) I know you are going to find a way to be happy ( I smiled )

(I just looked at him) (I can't even smiled even tho I want to just to see you smiling...)

( I closed my eyes facing up ... remembering how he use to be )

(He sighed) I really like this place...

Yeah it's really peaceful... ( he probably doesn't feel anything anymore... and I'm still here caring for him the love that I had went away with each passing day that I was alone not happy he left me in a whole full of sadness and anger I felt like being stabbed millions of times ... just to remember the last day we both saw each other... the last kiss our last everything... and I never got use to the idea of being alone again I always wished for him one day knock at my door people made fun of me just because every day after school before we graduated I went in front of the village and waited to see if he came ... and I never kissed anyone or did what he did ... I guess I deserved living in that hell ...)

(I looked at him and I looked at his lips wishing I could kiss him again)

( I looked at the sky while I don't know why I started to blush )

(I noticed he was blushing i just kept looking at him)

( I wonder how things will be if he never left )

I would like to know what you think...

Really? ( I looked at him )

Yes...

Trust me sometimes not even I can handle what people think ... ( I laugh)

You keep reading people's mind...

It's something that I can stop for a while but then if I try to read someone's mind I faint that does bring problems ... there was this day when we where still in school I just collapsed in the middle of the class ...

Hmm... (he keeps looking at him but not even a smile has come to his mouth) did you graduate?

Yeah I did ... even tho the lady from the library made me pay a lot of books ( his books )

Why is that... you forgot to return them?

Yeah ... ( I laughed) I would always forget to return them ( not true I had to pay for his books )

I'm surprised you keep reading

Yeah ... just get my mind out of things ...

I haven't read in a while

I'm guessing it's because of the missions ...

Yeah... but I'm taking a break...

That's why you came back. ?

Mhm...

( I sighed and looked at the water )

I was missing this place... Itachi told me that It was time for me to get back...

Well now you get to enjoy the place...

I'm not sure of that...

Why ?

I left many things incomplete...(he looked at the sky)

Incomplete?

I can't find other word to describe what I mean... (I looked at him... I left you...)

( I got still when I know what he thought)

Still... I have to stared all over again...

And how do you plan doing that ?

First I have to go inside my house and clean it...

That's true ( and probably throw my clothes away ) what about second?

It was a bad order... first was talking to you and try to find out how you been... second is my house...

Oh ... ( I felt nervous all of the sudden, I want to know if he feels something like a little thing ...) I mean you're house is going to be easy to clean , right ? ( I looked at him)

(I looked at him) not really I don't feel like doing it...

That's surprising to hear from you ( we kept making eye contact)

It's been a while since I clean something... I haven't had a house in a while...

You're house can't be that bad ... ( I really want to know what he thinks )

I haven't go in yet...

Oh yeah you told me ...

I don't have any food either...

Oh ...

But it's ok... I'll send Karin to buy me some things...

Karin ... you mean the other uzumaki ... ( ughhh she can also smell chakra )

Yes her...

( ugh she's a pervert! ) ok .. ( I looked at the sky )

(He sighed)

( he really doesn't think of anything)

Do you hate me...?

( wait what ? I looked at him ) no ... I don't hate you. ... ( I mean I do and I don't like like I don't know !)

(I looked at his eyes) I haven't get my memories back... but ones I dreamed that you come back and I hit you... I guess that's a memory...

I know how you feel...

You do ? ( well no duh he does )

I can imagine... it's the same way I felt in my dream...

( I sighed feeling sad )

(I keep looking at him)

( I noticed he was looking at me so I decided to look at him ... it's been a long time since I actually talked to him )

I remembered you every day...

Wondering if you were ok...

( I blushed when he said that ) I was always wondering if you were okay ... ( but that just killed me knowing you left like that ...)

I can't say that I'm sorry...

I know ... ( it wasn't his fault)

I thought it was the best for you...

You know ... this is just so similar front the time that I left ... only that I did sorry because you told me how you felt ... ( but of course I can't expect the same )

It was the best for you...

I thought that you will know that by now...

The best ... ( yeah sure the fucking best ...)

I was hurting you...

Then I got way more hurt when you left ... but I can't blame you ... ( I sighed )

(He face down feeling sad)

I ... I need to go now ... ( I said in a sad voice and got up )

I get it...

You get what ? ( don't make me feel worse right now )

That you prefer to go... But I would prefer to you to hit me... and stay...

But what I want... it not important anymore not after what i did to you that day...

Don't say that ... I can hit you if you want ( I joke )

Just do it...

No... sasuke I was joking... I can't hit you ... ( wtf!)

I deserve it Naruto...

No.. you don't you only did what you thought was best ...

I broke you arm that day... and I said... mean things I deserve it

I'll feel horrible if I hit you ... I would need to be mad to actually do that ... ( wtf !)

(I just looked at him)

( wtf is going on ... I don't know what to do he wants me to hit him and I don't but he still wants me to hit him ! Wait he's looking at me now ! What the he'll am I supposed to do !)

(He got up and walked towards him he stood in front of him)

( now he's making me nervous ! He's way taller then I thought...)

(I keep looking at him I grabbed his head and I kiss him)

( wait what ... I started blushing at first I tried to push him away but then I just started to respond to his kiss )

(I pull myself away and i look at his eyes) I was wondering if you would kiss me back...

( I was looking at him still blushing) why ?

Just to know if you feel the same way...

( the same way? I kept looking at him blushing )

I haven't forgot you... sorry if I make you uncomfortable... I know I promise that day... that kiss would be the last one ... but I never got to say goodbye...

( I didn't know what to say ... I just hugged him without thinking about anything)

(He just hug me... but I didn't move... I'm a trash...)

( I felt he didn't want to hug me back so I just vanished)

(I stood there feeling that empty space... I was about to hug him back... he just left me here... I went back to that tree and I sat down looking at the river)

( god I shouldn't have ever hugged him no I feel bad ugh I shouldn't have done that now I'm at home alone )

(I lay on the grass looking at the sky I closed my eyes and touch my lips remembering his lips)

( whys is this happening... now I feel even more confused then ever !)

(If only he knew that I was thinking of him every day... that I couldn't be happy anymore... that I spend many nights crying remembering the last day together before the problems... well before what I did happened... that day when I was pulling him to my side hugging him so we could stay at home... I should've stay... so Sakura would never say anything... and this would never happen... if only he knew..)

( god I feel so bad ! Confused! Sad ! And I don't know what else to feel ...)

(It was getting late the sun was gone and Sasuke fell asleep there under that tree)

( should I feel bad ... ugh I'll go take a shower ... ( I walked to the bathroom and took my clothes off got in the shower to try to think )

(Shikamaru walked to Naruto's house to make sure if he was ok... he knock Naruto's door)

( I heard someone knocked I got out put my towel on and went to see who it was )

Naruto... oh god you are ok...

Yeah I'm okay... want to come in ?

Sure.. thanks... how things went?

Good ... I guess we only talked ... wait here a second I'll go put some clothes... ( I started walking to my room)

Ok...

( I put my pajamas and went out side to sit in the couch)

Did he tell you something good?

Like ?

I mean nothing mean

No nothing mean ... I was about to leave , but he wanted me to hit him for some reason... I didn't know what to do so he got up and walked towards me stood in front of me and just kissed me ... which now I feel more confused!

He kissed you? After all he has done to you!

I feel sooooooo confused!

I can imagine... does that mean he still has feelings?

Maybe... but I don't feel the love I used to feel ... or I do ? I don't know! I'm so confused!

I don't think you love him anymore...

He hurt you really bad...

I probably just care for him ... ugh I'm so confused!

And he cares about you?

You didn't ask him?

No i didn't ask him ... I was waiting to see if he thought something ( I laughed nervously)

And?

He didn't!

Wtf I never understood how he manage to do that...

I never understood that either !

(He smiled) what a drag... he's just here to make you feel confused...

I don't know ... ( I put my hands in my face )

And he kissed you... did you feel like before?

Well... umm ... umm a little ... ( I face down )

You are totally fuck

That's helps you know !

I'm sorry but you are... the best you could do was to ask him wtf does he want..

I can't just go up to him and be like " hey ! What the fuck do you want ?!" I can't do that ...

He just kissed you without saying anything...

He said just to know if I felt the same way ... but what the fuck does that mean !?

Why didn't you ask him that?

I don't know ! Could it be because he just fucking came back and he just kisses me all of the sudden!

Ugh! Naruto you are not thinking clear is obvious he is thinking about something...

About what ?!

How should I know. I don't know him that well...

That's not helping! ( I fall to the floor putting my head to the floor)

I know I don't help much... but he's not my friend I can't go and asked him what the fuck is he thinking about...

Ugh ! I'm going to die being confused!

Just be brave and talk to him... ask him and hit him...

Hit him ? Why the hell would I ask that and hit him !

So he knows he can't play with you anymore

So you think he's playing...?

I could be.. how are you sure he's not laughing right now about all this?

(Sasuke woke up and walked to Naruto's home to keep talking about everything. He knock at the door)

( I got up to see what was it ) sasuke? ( oh no no no no no not now !)

You left me there...

( wait what ? ) sorry I just don't know what happened to me ...

Can we keep talking or should I go? (He saw Shikamaru)

Umm ( fuck ! ) we can keep talking... just give me a second... ( I went to where shikamaru was ) I'll ask him plz I'll tell you tomorrow ( I whispered only for him to hear )

Ok I'm leaving (he stared walking and pass next to Sasuke they both make to each other a death look)

( I walked to the door ) well come in .( I let sasuke in )

Thanks... (he took his shoes off and walked inside the house) new decoration...

Yeah ... ( I close the door then went to the sofa ) do you want something to eat ? ( this is awkward)

No.

Ok ... ( puff I was only trying to be nice god ...) well what did you wanted to keep talking about ?

About you... I want to know what have you done in 2 years...

Well nothing much ...really... ( just being called a freak every day , but nothing else been in the hospital ) they just put us to train more ... that's it ... it got boring around here ...

Naruto... is that what you really want to talk? ... (he looked at him serious)

Well ... I just wanted to ask you something ( why does he always does that look )

You can ask everything you want...

By the river ... what did you mean , when you said you just wanted to know if I felt the same ...? What did you mean by that ..

I meant if you feel like you used to feel... for me... you could push me... and say something to get me away... you didn't...

Why did you wanted to know that ?

I just wanted to know...

Ok ... I just wanted to know ... ( this is awkward)

Anything else?

I can't think of anything, really ( I laughed nervously)

You haven't change Naruto...

I haven't? Well I probably think the same ... ( I laughed and covered my face )

Why are you covering? You always look good when you smiled or laughed...

( I started blushing) now I'm blushing ( I laughed)

I'm happy that you haven't changed...

Really? Then I guess that's good ( I smiled )

It is... (I really want to smile but I can't...)

( well someone is way toooo serious ... )

You're voice is deeper... ( I want to laugh )

(He blushed) I think...

( I noticed he blushed so I just smiled )

I think I already told you you are taller...

Yeah you did ... ( I laughed it has been a long time since I laughed, most of the time I was serious )

So we both have change...

(I'm happy to see him laugh)

Yeah we both did ... ( at least I know he's happy )

You change style too... (he was wearing a black sweater with orange... orange pants and black shoes)

You have also changed you're style ( he was wearing a black open from the chest shirt , blue dark pants and black shoes and for a weird reason his wearing a bandages on his abdomen also on less then half of his arm ... weird but looks good )

Yeah... I have change clothes... you look good by the way is better than your last all orange color...

Oh thanks ... you look good too ( really good )

Thanks...

Why did you respond to my kiss Naruto?

If you're question is if I still feel love ... I know it may sound harsh but I don't it went away by each passing day ... ( I said in a sad voice)

(This is Fucking hurting) Ok... I get it... (he stared breathing fast holding his emotions so he won't cry)

I know it's not the same ... but I still care for you .. ( I smiled)

Ok... well I have to go... (I better get out of here before I start crying or something it's fucking hurting)

( I know this is hurting him ... but I can't lie to him I'll make things worse ) ok .. see you around...

(He stared walking to the door and putting he's shoes on, he open the door looking outside) I know I deserve this... but... I just want you to know that I've never stop loving you... I'm sorry for ruined everything and your life... (he walked out and close the door)

( I was shocked by his words ... he still loves me ...)

(I was walking to my way home... I was in front of my door Input my forehead on the door... I don't want to go inside)

( I was still shocked I went to bed and fell to sleep feeling confused shocked...)

(At the end I didn't get inside I went to a hotel and I spend the night there... next day I went out of the hotel and sat in the park just enjoying the weather)

( I went outside and went to kibas house so we could go and take a walk and talk I got there and knocked on his door )

Yes? (The mother of Kiba opened the door) oh Naruto!

Hey ! ( I smiled ) I just wanted to know if kibas there so we can go take a walk ...

I haven't give him permission...

Well ( fuck ! ) after he has permission ( I smiled )

kiba! Come here! (She screamed and he got there)

Oh hi Naruto... let's go... (he stared walking out and his mother pull him from the ear)

If you haven't clean your room or if you leave the toilet sit up again! And I go there and I see any of that I'll Fucking kill you and Naruto too! (She screamed)

( oh god ! I don't want to die ! )

(Kiba looked at Naruto) I'll be right back (he run to the bathroom and he put down the toilet sit... and run back to the door) ok... now we can go.. (he smiled)

Ok ( I gave a nervous smile and we both started walking)

So... how you feeling? (Kiba said while putting down Akamaru so he can walk)

Well good ... I've been talking to him ... and he told me he still feels love for me ... ( I saw akamaru running )

Love? After all this years? (He looked at him)

Yes love ... which I'm also surprised... well not surprised shocked I guess it has been 2 years and he tells me he feels the same ... ( I looked at him )

Could it be true? (He saw Akamaru getting away) Akamaru! (He stared running)

Akamaru ! ( we both started running after him he was really fast until he stopped and barked at someone when I saw who it was it was sasuke eating a omusubi)

(We got to where Akamaru was and I took it I looked at Sasuke ) I'm sorry for Akamaru...

No problem... (Sasuke said and looked at Naruto)

( well this is kind of awkward) hey sasuke... ( I don't what else to say ! )

Hi Naruto... (Sasuke put his food in the bag and tried to hide it... he didn't like to others see him eat outside of a restaurant or his house)

( was he trying to hide his food ? ) do you want to take a walk with us ? ( maybe he feels better because of what I told him yesterday)

(He looked at Naruto then to Kiba who gave him a smiled in a welcoming way) sure... (he got up and grabbing hi bag of food putting his hand in his back )

Sounds good .. ( we all started walking sasuke got next to me also kiba , this is kind of awkward now that nobody is talking... )

So... my girlfriend is mad at me again...(Kiba said to break the ice, Akamaru was walking and smelling things)

Really? Why ? ( I hope this makes this things less awkward)

Well... I push her to the river... (he laughed and Sasuke looked at him trying not to smiled)

( I laughed) just to imagine that makes me want to laugh ( I said laughing) remember the time we where laughing and you said you where about to pee yourself ( I started laughing)

Shhh Naruto! Don't say that! That's embarrassing! (Kiba blushed and Sasuke finally show a smile)

( I started laughing so much I was holding my stomach) but it's true you had 10 or 11 and you still peed on the bed ( I started laughing so much I almost fell )

Naruto! It wasn't me! It was Akamaru !( Sasuke keep smiling and Akamaru barked in a way to say no)

Oh really one time I stayed in you're house and I woke up and everything was all wet and akamaru wasn't there ( I started to laugh even more I sat in the floor laughing cleaning the tears of laughter)

Naruto! Shhhh! Stop lying! Oh god this is embarrassing! (He blushed. Sasuke was really smiling) you better not say that in front of my girlfriend Naruto! You are embarrassing me! (He was blushing)

I can't breathe! ( I was laughing so hard right now ) next time I see you're girlfriend I'll tell her you're little embarrassing story ( I started to laugh like never )

Noooo! Naruto! (Kiba hit him in the head) you better not say anything! (Sasuke was smiling just to look at them) (it was a long time since I wasn't having this much fun)

Ouch my head ! ( I kept laughing ) I can't breathe and you hit me on the head ( I kept laughing so much )

Ugh you like to make feel ashamed! (He was blushing) with all that lies!

You said I was lying ( I kept laughing kiba was about to hit me again when I moved and started running he was running after me ) I won't say it again I swear ( I kept laughing while running until he pushed me to the floor I kept laughing so much he did hit me in the head and then went back with sasuke I was just laughing like I never did before in a long time )

( well at least he is happy in some way) Naruto stop telling that things! Or I'll hit you again!

Hi Kiba! And Naruto and you... (Tamari said) (nooo why her right now)

Oh hi love! (Kiba said all nervous)

( I kept laughing and walked to them ) hello ... ( I wanted to laugh so much )

(Kiba gave to Naruto a deathly look) don't talk to him Tamaki... lest go for a walk (he grabbed her from her hand and took her away )

( I started laughing when he gave me that look until I calmed down cleaning the tears of laughter) so what do you want to do ? ( I asked sasuke)

I'm hungry... (Sasuke said he still has his bag of food behind him)

You know you can eat right ( I looked at the bag behind him )

Can we go and sit in other place...

Sure... where do you want to go ?

That tree by the river would be good..

Sounds good to me ... ( I smiled and we started walking to the tree by the river )

(We got there and we sat under that tree I got out my bag of food) what some?

No I'm okay but thank you ...

(I stared eating) (I don't feel ashamed eating with him next to me) I'm sorry for what I said yesterday...

No it's okay ...( I smiled )

I really like this place...

Yeah it's really nice ...

(I saw his hand next to mine and I wanted to feel his warm hand) (should I take his hand...) (he forgot Naruto can read his mind)

( maybe if I just move my hand a little close to his I mean he wants to take it I just put my hand a little more close to his he still has cold hands as always)

(My heart was pumping fast... but I took his hand interlacing our fingers)

( my heart was pumping fast .. I didn't say anything I was just holding his hand back and blushing )

(I god I miss his hands... so warm just like him)

( I was still blushing, I started to feel something in my stomach like the first time I told him what I felt for him ... this is weird feeling..)

(I pressed his hand I don't want to let him go again) (I really would like to rewind time and be like this for ever...) (we weren't talking but it wasn't uncomfortable)

( I felt he pressed my hand so I pressed it back ... it has been a long time since I felt like this I would of like non of the problems would of happened I would still feel something like love ... but know I don't know what to feel ... I wish somehow those feelings would come back , even tho they can but it will have to take time ...)

(I turn to see him. I been missing him since I left that library... and looking at him right now its like tose dreams I have with him)

( I was still blushing I noticed he was looking at me I just turned to see him , and I remembered the good days I had with him like when he didn't want to go to school and pulled me to bed , I wish those things never ended )

(I keep looking at his eyes those eyes make madly in love of him)

( his thoughts are just making me blush more , what's going to happen? I really would like to know how love feels again ...)

( we were making eye contact until I got close and kiss him)

( I blushed so much right now I feel something in my stomach... I really didn't know until I just closed my eyes and responded to his kiss and put my hand on his cheek while with the other one we where still holding hands )

(I keep kissing and as I felt his hand in my cheek I stared crying... I been missing him so much)

( I cleaned his tears while kissing him I passed my fingers through his hair like I would always do ... what is this feeling...)

(I can't stop crying feeling him again makes me feel happy and sad )

( he doesn't stop crying I just clean his tears while he where both kissing)

I'm sorry for everything (I said between the kiss)

It's okay ( I said between the kiss )

(I keep kissing him like if it was my first time Kissing him I'm enjoying his lips and his taste that I haven't forgot... I don't want this to end)

( we keep kissing in a gentle way I put my hand in his neck and kept kissing him )

(I put my cold hand inside his shirt feeling his warm skin that I been missing to much)

( I felt goosebumps all over my body as I felt his hand inside my shirt he still has cold hands as always... I wish nothing bad ever happened)

(I pull myself away and I looked at him) you don't have to do this Naruto... I know you don't feel the same way... (he face down but he was still holding one of Naruto's hand)

You know... I felt happy... wishing non of the problems would of happened... I feel like the first time I told you what I felt ... ( I blushed)

(I touched his cheek) I wish that too Naruto...

( I touched his hand on my cheek and put my forehead against his ... while blushing)

I want to rewind time...

Me too ...

I'm sorry for that day...

It's okay ... ( I gave him a little kiss close to the lips )

You have a warm heart Naruto... always been good to others even if they hurt you... like I did...

( I smiled at him and gave him a kiss )

Have you meet someone?

Well ... I was dating... ( oh god ) well I was dating neji ... ( I looked down oh god)

(I can't feel bad I told him to find someone) how long?

Well ... 8 or 9 months ... ( I was still looking down)

Oh... and what happened? You weren't you happy with him?

At the first 6 months I was happy ... but then I found the wristband and got depressed...

I'm sorry to hear that...

No... it's okay...

It makes me sad to know you didn't find the person...

( could it be because you where the only person I wanted to be with ) it's nothing to worry...

You didn't try again?

Well there was this person before neji... after 6 or 7 months you left I tried it with kiba ... but nothing worked ... I know that this may sound harsh or something but I tried to fill the space you left ... but nothing ever worked... ( I cover my face with my free hand )

But Kiba makes you laugh? I can see that... what happened?

First I was happy and all ... but again I got depressed...

(He face down) (I ruined his life)

( I noticed we where still holding hands I lay my head on his shoulder in friendly way ... )

I know you don't feel nothing for me... so why did you still kissed me?

( I sighed) I felt happy again ... and to tell you the truth it has been a long time since I felt what I felt when I kissed you ... ( he probably will hate me )

Oh... ok... I can accept that...

Naruto can I ask you something personal?

Sure ...

Did you had... with any of them... ?

Well ... when that was about to happen... I just couldn't I stopped everything... I just couldn't ( I sighed )

(He looks sad) and you wanted it?

N...no not really... I just didn't feel the same anymore...

I'm sorry Naruto... I made you miserable...

You didn't make me miserable... ( a little)

I haven't go to my house...

Not yet?...

No... I can't

I can imagine... ( I said in a sad voice)

I don't want to..

But one day you are going to. Need to go there ...

I know that... but maybe when Itachi gets back... I don't want to go in there alone...

Where are you going to go ?

Here... hotel...

( I sighed we where still holding hands ... god thing he doesn't know what I did to end up at the hospital)

You can go Naruto if you don't want to be here...

Why would I want to go home and be alone ...

(He face down) (why is my heart hurting)

( I know what he thinks... I wish somehow I could help him )

I want to swim... (he let go Naruto's hand he stand up and took his clothes off he was just in boxers and he walked to the water)

Ok ... ( I just sat there I can't go in or else he's going to see ... )

(I was swimming under the water... I opened my mouth so I can get some water in my lungs and maybe die here... I stay there feeling the water get into me)

( is he seriously trying to die there ... I walked up to there and threw a rock at him then ran to sit back down... he really wants to die )

(Something hit my head and I got out feeling pain in my head) ah! (He said when he got out grabbing his head)

What happened?

Something hit me... (he said with one eye close and still grabbing his head)

That's weird ... but at least it's not bleeding... ( thank god it wasn't bleeding)

I guess... fuck the water... I won't shower again... (he joke and walked out of the water)

( I laughed)

(He sat next to Naruto grabbing his head, waiting to her boxers to dry so he can put his clothes one)

It can't be that bad ...

It's hurts... I don't know what hit me...

That's weird ... ( well he's the one who wanted to die ... his fault )

I know... (he lay his back on the grass and close his eyes) something I dream with you... i think they are memories... and it's beautiful to have you in my dreams...

( I blushed and started to pass my fingers through his hair ) what was it about ?

( I open my eyes and I looked at him) we are talking and laughing... I can see that we hide from Jiraiya... and I feel happy

Oh yes! It was the time that we got out of the hospital and we went to eat something ( I laughed)

I would like to remember... but a dream its fine

( I smiled )

(I just looked at him)

( I was looking at the water ... it looks beautiful...)

(He sighed) (I was so stupid... now I feel miserable)

( I don't ever want him to know what I did ... why so many days at the hospital...)

I didn't mean what I did Naruto...

Don't worry about it ...

How can you said that when i thought you would be happy... and it wasn't like that...

I try not to think about the bad things ... that's all and I know you didn't mean it ...

(I close my eyes and I imagine him laughing like we used to do)

( I just kept looking at the water )

I'm hungry... (Sasuke said still with the eyes close)

Didn't you just ate ( I laughed)

It wasn't enough...

But now you don't have food ... so there's nothing you can eat ...

I need to find Karin...

Why ? So she can bring you food ?

Yes... (I looked at him) I know she knows where I am... I just need her to get closer

Wait let me see something ( I closed my eyes and took a deep breath) found her ...

(I looked at him) you did? (I sat down)

Yes ...

Where is she?

Not that far ... wait a second ( I took a deep breath again ) what is that chakra ( I made a dislike face )

(I keep looking at him)

Does someone usually is with her ( I don't want to smell that )

Yes...

God I don't like its chakra...

Suigetsu it's his name...

Oh ... ( fuck I fit Ike the smell)

Karin says same thing that you just said about his chakra

Really? ( I wouldn't be surprised)

Yes...

Maybe he smells bad...

Maybe it's not him it's his chakra...

I don't smell that so... I don't know

Trust me you wouldn't like too ...

(He finally smiled for him)

( I smiled at him back wow since he came back he hasn't smiled) looks like he left ... she's coming... ( lets see who this Karin really is )

Good I'm hungry...

( lazy ) she's getting closer ( I looked to the side at I'm guessing it's her she had red hair I don't like her outfit it's weird... she also wears glasses... I guess not bad I don't know ... no no her chakra is weird )

Karin... (Sasuke said when he saw her)

( yep that's her god her chakra is weird )

Come here... (Sasuke said)

( god she's weird ) ( I walked to sasuke to see what he wants what's that chakra who's that kid ? I got close to him to smell him) umm what are you doing ? ( I asked her she was smelling me )

She's smelling your chakra... Karin stop...

( when I looked at her ... her eyes where glowing wtf ! ) I like you're chakra ( I whispered in his ear ) ( I think I got a face like saying wtf !)

Stop Karin leave him alone...

What I like his chakra.. ( also sasukes chakra ) ( wtf ! She's creepy!)

I know... just... leave him...

Ugh! Okay ... ( I sat next to the kid ) ( wtf ! Why is she sitting next to me !)

(Sasuke stand up and stared putting his clothes on) we are going to eat...

We ? ( we both said at the same time .. ) ( god she's getting close I thought she likes sasuke... I seriously don't want to be next to her !)

(Sasuke grabbed her hand and make her stand up) leave him alone Karin... don't make me get mad at you...

( wtf ! Is going on with her ) but his chakra and yours ( I made a perverted smile ) ( wtf! Is going on with her !)

Stop Karin... really don't make me lose my temper

Can I taste his chakra!?( she looked at naruto ) wait what ? ( wtf is she talking about!)

Don't make me bring Suigetsu here...

No ! I just want to taste his chakra! ( she kept looking at naruto) ( wtf ! Is she saying!)

(Sasuke push her to the tree having his arms by her head and their body's close and he stared to whispered) If you keep doing that... I swear to you that I'm not going to let you stay here and I'm going to lock you up in a very small room with Suigetsu and all his things so you can smell him all day... (he was whispering in her even tho he knew that existed her)

( what the fuck ... she's creepy! ) just one bite ?! ( I tried to ignore sasuke even tho that drives me crazy) I'm just asking for one bite that's it ... ( she tried to look at naruto ) a bite won't hurt... ( wtfffff ! Why the fuck does she want to bite me ! )

(Sasuke grabs her jaw so she can look at him) stop Karin I'm not playing... you know I don't play if you don't stop this now... I'll do what I told you... don't make me regret having you by my side...

( I'll get say that I'll stop then bite him ... ) fine I'll stop ... ( he let me go and I ran to the kid and grabbed his arm and bit him omg his chakra... ) ( wtf is she doing! I tired to push her head but she won't move ! ) what is she doing? ( at least it wasn't the other hand )

(Sasuke activated his sharingan and took her by her arm really hard that se screamed and let go at Naruto) I told you to fucking stop Karin! (He said angry)

( I looked at my hand wtf it wasn't just one bite it was a lot ! Then I noticed what he was doing I feel kind of lost ...) it was just a bite ! Nothing to worry about ! ( oh no I got him mad but that kids chakra is unique ... like sasukes )

I told you to fucking stop I'm not playing this stupid games Karin I warned you not just today I did lots of time and you are getting me out of my fucking temper(he keeps grabbing her by her arm with his sharingan activated)

Sasuke... ( fuck what just happened)

(He ignored him and keeps grabbing Karin's arm)

Sasuke it was just a bite ! ( Karin said to sasuke) I feel lost ... ( what the hell just happened )

I told you to leave him alone! (He screamed) that means not touching him or biting him or anything else! (He screamed and press her arm)

It was just a bite ! Let go of my arm ... ( I tried to get his hand off me he's never gotten this mad ) sasuke just let her go ... ( I said with a I'm about to fall here voice she took some of my chakra how the hell does she do that )

(I let go of her arm) you better get the fuck out of here... I don't want to see you around until next mission... move! (He screamed at her)

God I'm going! ( I went away that kids chakra is something else his and sasuke, she licked her lips ) what just happened ... ( I feel so lost right now )

Are you ok? Fucking bitch...

Yeah... I guess ( I looked at my arm it had like 3 or more bites that weird I tired to cover my arm )

Let me see... (he tried to grab his arm)

( no no no I can't let him see ) no .. no I'm okay ( I was trying to cover my arm if he ever sees I'll be dead well not dead but at least it's not like the other arm )

Why you don't want me to touch you?

No ... it's not that ( I grabbed my arm but tried to hide what I didn't want him to see and showed him only the bites )

You'll be fine (he didn't touched him he just looked) (I think he doesn't want me to touch him)

( I moved my hand without thinking and I think he saw so I just covered it quickly plz tell me he didn't see )

(I looked at him) Naruto... I know is much to ask you...

Ask ? Ask what ? ( please tell me he didn't see )

Can I eat at you home?

Oh ok ( I sounded relief when I thought he looked away I uncovered my hand and just saw what I have done then put my hand down)

I'm sorry I'm really hungry

No it's ok ... ( I smiled ... god for a second I thought he saw ... )

(We walked to his house and we get inside we took our shoes off and he walked to the kitchen I followed him but he makes me feel nervous... suddenly he looked at me and smiled nervously)

I need to go buy some food ( I laughed nervously)

Oh... no problem. I have some money so you can use it to buy some

No... I'm okay I have money ( I smiled then went to put my shoes ) I won't take long ( I went out of my house to buy food )

(I walked to the sofa remembering my late day here when he told me Itachi hurt him... )

( I was walking and decided to go to narutos house , I got there and knocked on the door )

Naruto forgot his keys... (I walked to the door and opened well it's his ex boyfriend... I just looked at him)

Oh ( that's surprising) hey sasuke... ( well I hope this isn't awkward)

Hey Kiba... Naruto it's not here... but you can wait for him inside...

Thanks ... ( please don't make this awkward he let me inside I took my shoes off and walked to the other sofa I don't want to be really awkward I called akamaru so he can sit on my legs )

I can see Akamaru it's bigger now... (fuck what else can I say)

Yeah ... he is ( I think ? )

(I sat down in the sofa and I stared to look at my bandages of my left hand) so... how are you...?

Me ? Oh I'm good ... ( I smiled ) what about you ? ( this is awkward)

I could be better... if I've decided to stay that day... (he didn't look at Kiba)

I'm guessing he told you I kissed him...

( now this is awkward) where we are like brothers... so he did , but I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried... ( awkward!)

I don't care about that anymore... people can know... but he doesn't feel the same way anymore...

I mean ... but he has gone through a lot while you weren't here ... ( I said in a sad voice)

What do you mean?

He has you and Neji... doesn't he?

So he told you ... ( fuck this is more awkward) and I don't mean that ... look I'm about to tell you something that I would really like to you not to mention... but why other reason do you think he's now always wearing a sweater...

How should I know ...he has always like that things...

Yes i know ... but now it's like you can't see him without a sweater... that's why I'm telling you he has gone through a lot ...

I don't get your point Kiba...

I'm guessing you haven't seen his arms ...

(I looked at him confused) how should I? I can't take off his clothes...

Has he for some reason not want you to see his arms ... ( oh c'mon I thought he was smart I thought he would of figured t out by now )

You don't mean... don't tell me he did something stupid...

He was depressed... he didn't talk to anyone... he tried to kill him self not just once but a lot ... ( I said in a sad voice)

(I can feel my heart breaking and my eyes full of tears I face down so Kiba can't see me like this) I see...

How many times did he tried...? And how? (My voice was breaking)

6 times first 3 cutting himself... the other 2 pills ... but the last one was really bad ... ( I can hear his voice is breaking)

(A tear fall to the floor I was breaking this is all my fault I can feel pain in my heart) what... happened last time ... ?(my voice is totally break and tears falling to the floor)

He ... he stabbed... himself in the stomach with a kunai ... ( this is hurting him , but he was going to know sooner or later ...)

(I stared crying and I cover my face and mouth trying to make my crying less loud... my heart was in pain... he tried to kill him and that's my fault... )

Don't worry... he's better know ...

It's my fault...(he said crying) I thought he would be better without me... I was hurting him... (he keeps crying)

I know what you feel ... I know you thought it was the best for him ... but even tho it may have been the best he still loved you ... he would go every time in the villages entrance to see if one day you will come ... nobody knows what happened to him the times that he was at the hospital because it was a lot only the doctors know obviously... but you only have to know he's better know ... and that won't happen again ... ( I bought things to make pasta hope that's good I took my keys and opened the door and I was surprised by what I saw it was ... sasuke crying... I look at kiba then him ... don't tell me he told him )

(I saw Naruto standing there looking at us... I stared crying even more and I walking to him and hugged him) I'm so sorry Naruto... I don't deserve motif you... I ruined your life... and I'm back and I don't know if that's good or bad anymore... (he keeps crying and hugging him) I'm so sorry... I thought it was the best... and you end up feeling worst... I'm so stupid...

( so he did told him ... I hugged him back without saying anything... I mean what can I tell him I can't try to denial what happened ... I just hugged him as he still is crying... )

(I was hugging him tight and I was crying like that day when I left him...) I'm sorry... (I whispered) please forgive me... I never thought... I was stupid... I am... I never wanted to you to hurt yourself... I thought you would be happier without me... without me treating you bad...

I ... I forgive you ... ( I whispered, the day that he left he told he wasn't asking for forgiveness I told him it takes time ... I did forgive him after all but he wasn't here I just kept hugging him and he's still crying while hugging me tight )

(When he told me he forgive me I stared crying even more... I feel relief but still in pain I course him a lot of pain)

( I just hugged him back , he was crying even more when I told him that ... it has been a long time since I hugged him and that he has hugged me back ... )

(I pull myself away and I look at him... still crying) I can say it millions time Naruto that I'm sorry... even tho you forgive me I won't forgive myself... I hurt the only person who got close to me when I was alone and people just saw me as a smug... and no one wanted to be my friend... I don't remember our first kiss... but I have dream with that day many times... that day when you let me knew I was alive... and what I did was just kill you...

( i didn't knew what to say I just put my hand on his cheek to clean his tears as I gave him a sweet smile ... first time in a long time I haven't give anyone that smile ... and the only time I did that to him he knew what it meant)

Naruto... I want you in my life even tho that means we can only be friends... I don't care if you are my friend as long i have you near...(Kiba was just there watching at them)

( his words just killed me ... looks like he doesn't remember what that means... ( I smiled to him ) sasuke... when I. Have you that smile... I told you everything right there ...

(My heart stared pumping fast and again here I go crying. I looked at him and I gave him that smile too) I love you Naruto... and I always love you...

( I smiled to him and gave him a hug I know I still don't love him love him but those feelings are coming back ...)

(I hugged him tight) (I don't want to lose him again...)

Sasuke... how did you get so tall ( I laughed while still hugging him )

(I laughed with him I have 2 years without laughing no a single time and he just made me laugh) don't worry... you will get tall some day...(I joke)

You know I won't ( I laugh)

(I looked at him and I touched his cheek) only you knew how to make me happy... the day I left you here I didn't knew I was leaving my happiness here... but it didn't took long for me to notice... you are my sun in this dark and crazy world...

I'm glad I am ( I touched his hand that was on my cheek)

(I smiled to him)

Well that was sweet ( kiba said smiling) ( we both turned around to look at him )

(I forgot about him) (Sasuke stared blushing)

( I looked at sasuke he was blushing I just smiled and looked at kiba again) well do you guys want to eat ?

Yes please... I'm hungry... (Sasuke said nervous)

Yes ... I'm also hungry ( kiba gave a nervous smile ) ( I walked to the kitchen and started to prepare the things to cook )

(I looked at Kiba and Akamaru ) so... (fuck what should I say) your mother how is she..?

My mother... scary as always ( I laughed)

(I smiled) and... it was a brother or a sister?

Sister... her name is Hana...( I smiled back )

I remember her now...

Yeah she's not scary like my mother... ( I laughed nervously)

I remember she was nice to Naruto that day...

Yeah she's always nice to him ... he's like part of the family...

Part? (He mean cuz they were dating)

Yeah ... like my mom treats like a son I think you would have seen that and my sister treats him like a brother...

By hitting him you mean... like a son...

Yeah ( I laughed nervously) but she's not like that all the time ... well at least to him she's not like that all the time ...

I see... (fuck I don't know what else to say)

( what does he sees ? He's always saying I see ... ) can one of you guys help me here ! ( I screamed from the kitchen so one of them could come help me ...)

I'll help you... (Sasuke said fast and got up to the kitchen) you save me... (he said when he got close to him)

( I laughed) do you really don't know what to talk about? ( I thought he would...)

Not really... he's just there waiting for me to say something...

( I laughed and continued making the things )

I thought we had more... of the talking type... (I stared helping him)

He is ... but when people talk to him ...

I was talking...(I looked at him)

You need to find a topic ... he's not like the talking type well sometimes but he's more of the listener type ( I noticed he was looking at me so I looked at him )

Listener? (What the fuck is that)

He listens to people and gives out his opinion...

Who would ask for a opinion?

A lot of people...

I don't see the reason for that...

( never...) well sometimes it helps you ... to figure out what to do ...

Hmmm... (I keep helping him) what kind of things can you tell him... what about if is him who needed a opinion?

( you don't want to know ) well his problems are mostly with his girlfriend... so I just try to tell him how he can fix things and when he doesn't know whys she's mad I tell him some of the reasons why ...

It would be better if he break up with her... if she is a lot of problem... (I looked at him, thinking i was right)

Sometimes it's better to try to fix the problems ... when you break up with someone that means that that person maybe isn't just for you or both of yous aren't happy ...

Hmmm... is he happy with her?

Yes he is ... and she's also happy with him ...

I was about to ask that... (I keep helping)

( i keep making the things and we get everything we just need to let it cook )

We just have to wait...

Yeah ... lets hope it tastes good ( I laugh and look at him )

Me too... I have a lot of time without cooking...

I can imagine...

(Kiba enter to the kitchen) Naruto do you have water for Akamaru he's thirsty...

Yeah sure ( I grabbed a bowl and put water then went outside the kitchen and put it there and he started drinking his water I went back to see what was going on I just walked in into a dead silence zone )

So Naruto... my girlfriend say the day is closer and I know it's not her birthday... so I'm guessing is some kind of special date... what should I get her? (Kiba said)

(That's what Naruto mean when he said Kiba has problems with the girlfriend)

Well what are somethings she likes ?

I was thinking in lingerie?

(He is stupid)(Sasuke thought)

( I hit kiba in the head ) don't be stupid, how are you going to give her that ...

Ouch! Why not? She would look good... (he made a weird smile while putting his hand where Naruto hit him)

(Wtf is wrong with him... Sasuke thought)

Don't be a pervert !( I kicked him out of the kitchen)

I wasn't! I was telling the truth! (Kiba said)

I saw that weird smile you did !

What smiled? (He laughed)

I'm not going to do that smile ! Give her some flowers and a necklace...

(Kiba was laughing)

( I looked at him ) you are a pervert! ( I went inside the kitchen again and sighed)

He is weird...

You don't say ( I laughed)

Really lingerie? (Sasuke laughed)

What about if I have her the flowers and the necklace and the lingerie!? (Kiba screamed from the living room)

You pervert ! ( I went to the living room and hit him in the head again then went back to the kitchen)

Ouch! (He said laughing)

He can be funny tho... (Sasuke said)

He's always perverted ( I laugh )

(I don't want to imagine how he was with you...) I can see that...

Thank god he wasn't like that ... ( I went to check the food ) well the food is ready

Huh? (I looked at him confused) ok... let's eat then...

( fuck I said that without thinking! I need to know how to control when I know what people think not to respond! We started serving the food )

Smells delicious!

Yeah it really does !

Smells soooo good (Kiba got inside of the kitchen) can I give some to Akamaru?

(Sasuke looked at him like saying to the dog? Wtf)

Sure ( I looked at sasuke saying just ignore him )

Thanks! (Kiba said all happy and he grabbed a plate and put some food there and putting in the floor for Akamaru)

(That's disgusting... Sasuke thought)

( not the floor ! I sighed and out the plates on the table )

Mmm looks that the dog eats well... (Sasuke said in sarcasm)

Yeah! He likes food (Kiba said happy he didn't get sarcastic things)

( I wanted to laugh so much ! ) well you guys come sit Down ( I said almost laughing)

(We sat down and we stared eating Akamaru got close to Kiba and he barked and Kiba gave him some food from his fork) (kill me right now.. really Naruto dated him...)

(Kiba keep eating all happy)

( I can't believe I dated him ... I kept eating)

(We weren't talking at all just eating and looking at Kiba give food to Akamaru from his fork... I looked at Naruto and smiled like saying wtf why he does that?)

( I gave sasuke a smile saying I have not fucking idea )

(Without thinking I stared laughing)

( I was trying not to laugh so I covered my mouth while kiba just looked at us )

I'm sorry (Sasuke said laughing while Kiba was all confused)

When he said that I covered my mouth and started laughing... kiba was just looking at us confused)

What's happening? (Kiba said confused Sasuke took a deep breath to stop laughing)

Nothing... ( I said laughing I looked at sasuke and we both started to laugh again)

Ok... what's happening guys? What did I lost? (He was really confused)

No i swear it's nothing... ( I tried not to look at sasuke)

(Sasuke covered his face so he won't laugh again) this is weird... you guys are weird (Kiba said)

(I think you are the weird giving food to the dog with your fork... Sasuke thought)

Same ... opss ignore what I said . ( I covered my face I just agree to sasukes thoughts)

(Sasuke looked at Naruto and he stared laughing) ok guys! Tell me what's happening!

( I was covering my face laughing)

Ugh! You guys are so mean! I'm thinking you guys can read people's mind and don't want to share what's happening! (Kiba looked at them)

No I'm serious nothing happened ( I looked at sasuke trying not to laugh)

(Sasuke stop laughing and look at his bandage of his arm) fuck I have food in my bandage...

(Kiba just looked at him)

You can go to the bathroom and try to wash it off ...

Sure... (he got up to the bathroom)

(Kiba looked at Naruto) you mean soul!

What did I do !

You were laughing for something and you don't want to tell me... (Kiba looked at him making small eyes)

( I started laughing) don't make that face ( I did laughing)

Tell me then! (He keep making that face)

Stop with the face ! ( I said laughing)

Tell me! I won't stop!

Well then I'm not saying anything ( I turned around trying to ignore him)

Tell me! (He got close to him making the face)

(Sasuke got back from the bathroom and looked at them playing he just sat down)

( I turned around trying to avoid his face ) I won't say anything...

Tell me! (Kiba got even closer. Sasuke just looked at them)

Not a chance ( I put my hand in his face )

Ugh! You and your mean soul... (he sat back)

( I looked at him and sticking my tongue out then laughed )

Mean soul multiply by 100!

Fine I'll tell you ( I'll make him think I'll tell him but then I won't )

So? (He said happy)

What happened was ...Ehh to lazy to speak... ( I laughed )

Omg Naruto! Mean soul! (Sasuke was just observing how a friendship work)

( I couldn't stop laughing)

I'm to good and you so mean with me ... (Kiba looked at him with the small eyes)

Stop doing that face ! ( I said laughing trying to avoid his face)

(Kiba stared laughing grabbing his stomach)

( we both started laughing a lot )

(Sasuke looked at them and smiled while grabbing his arm from the part of the bandage) you guys are funny... (Sasuke said)

I can't breathe! ( I said laughing) I need to drink something! ( I said laughing and running to the kitchen)

Noo.! Naruto (Kiba throw himself to the floor he always does that when he feels he's going to pee himself... he can't stop laughing)

( I walked out and saw kiba in the floor so I started laughing again )

Stop! (Kiba said laughing)

I'm not doing anything! ( I said laughing)

Noo noo nooo... (Kiba said laughing)

(Sasuke was looking at Kiba )

Kiba don't pee yourself! ( I said laughing a lot )

Stop! Don't say it! (He said laughing even louder)

Is he peeing? (Sasuke said and got close to where Kiba was to see him)

He is ?( I said laughing) kiba go to the bathroom! ( I said laughing)

I can't move! (He said laughing)

He just pee... (Sasuke said smiling)

What.! ( I said laughing even more) my floor ! ( I can't stop laughing)

Nooo! (Kiba said all blushed)

( i got close and when I saw him I ran to my room laughing I can't see him or I won't be able to stop laughing)

You better clean that... (Sasuke said smiling and walked to Naruto's room) you would need to give him some clothes... (he said smiling)

( I can't stop laughing and started to look for some clothes) I can't stop laughing! ( I said laughing)

I want to laugh too... (Sasuke said grabbing air to not laughed) Naruto... I cleaned the floor... can I'll take a shower... (Kiba said from the living room he sounded ashamed)

Yes take a shower ! ( I said laughing)

(Kiba was showering and I stared laughing now he can't hear me)

( I got the clothes and placed them in the bed I was still laughing and I looked at sasuke who was laughing)

(Sasuke grabbed his stomach laughing loud) he really pee himself!

Yeah he did ! ( I said laughing)

(Tear come out of Sasuke he was really laughing like he never did..) I thought you were kidding when you said he used to do that(he said laughing cleaning his tears of laughter)

No I wasn't Kidding! ( well he looks happy , I started laughing like never )

I can't breath! (He can't stop laughing)

( I started laughing even more that I fell from the bed )

Please don't pee yourself too (he said laughing)

What ! I'm not ! ( I said laughing)

Oh god... (he cleaned his tear and stop laughing taking deep breath)

( I stopped laughing taking a deep breath and breathing fast from all the laughing)

( from all the laughing I didn't notice the the cut from my stomach started bleeding)

You have blood... (Sasuke said looking at him)

What ? Where ? ( oh no I looked at my stomach I covered the blood with my hand ..)

(Sasuke was feeling sad now... he knows what's that blood coming from)

It's ummm probably dirty ( I tried not to make a pain face so I looked down fuck it's hurting)

(Sasuke face down and got up and out of the room... he walked to the kitchen and stared cleaning the table)

( I moved my sweater up and the bandage I had on it was covered in blood but it wasn't a lot ... now sasuke is feeling bad I went to the kitchen ignoring the blood and the little pain ) are you okay ? ( I asked sasuke and trying to cover the blood )

I am... (he didn't looked at him he just keep cleaning)

Oh ... ok ( I have to clean this blood he was there so I just grabbed a little towel that it was clean I put some water and went to my room so I can clean the blood

(Kiba got out of the bathroom with Naruto's towel and got into Naruto's room) Naruto? It's bleeding again?

Yeah ... but it's nothing.. ( I was cleaning the blood)

Let me check it... (he got close to him and pull Naruto's shit off removing his bandage) I'll clean it... I'll be back with the medicine to clean it... (he got up and walked to the bathroom taking the medicine and went back to the room) lay down... and you better cover your face with the pillow it's going to burn... (Kiba said looking at him) I'll clean it and put new bandage...

( I grabbed the pillow and put it on my face ) I don't want him to see ...

I know... (Kiba say, he knew he was talking about Sasuke... but they didn't knew Sasuke was at the door and he actually saw Naruto and heard him so he decide to leave...) ok... 1...2...3! (He put the liquid that would clean Naruto wound)

( I let a scream it was burning so much and the pain was horrible! ) thats hurting! ( I was still covering my face not letting myself breathe)

Done... (he stared putting the bandage) You have clean it every day... so I'll do it every day at night... (he sat in the bed)

( I wasn't letting myself breathe... what about if he saw oh god ! ) thanks ( I really don't want him to see that )

Naruto... I will take this clothes that you have over your bed and I'll go to the bathroom to put them on... try to sit and breath...(Kiba got out to the bathroom)

( I sit down still having the pillow on my face ) this hurts ( I whispered as I still had the pillow in my face and shirtless...)

(Kiba got out of the bathroom went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for Naruto and walked to the room) take some water... (he didn't want to tell Naruto that Sasuke wasn't there anymore)

Thanks ( I removed the pillow from my face that was probably all red I drinked the water ) he left , right ? ( I said in a sad voice)

He did... (Kiba looked at him sad)

Ok... ( this is my fault...)

Don't be sad... you will see him later...

He knows about the reason of this cut ... right ?

I'm sorry... I thought he has to know...

It's okay ... ( I have him a sad smile then looked down )

He knows he hurt you...

( I looked at the arm that I had all the cuts I had )

(Kiba touch Naruto's arm so Naruto can stop looking at his cuts) when I see you like that I wish I could make you happy that time... I know we are better as friends as brothers... but damn it hurts to know that Sasuke made this to my brother...

( I lay my head on his shoulder) I don't know what went there my head when I was doing those cuts ... I just felt pain in my heart... I don't know maybe I wasn't thinking...

The pain was thinking for you... (Kiba put his arm around Naruto)

( I felt as my eyes where full of tears... ) I'm sorry see that ... ( he was the one who always found me ...)

You don't have to say that... you are my brother... I was and I am taking care of you...

And I thank you for that ...

Don't thank me... I love you my brother...

Love you too brother ( I just hugged him ... he was the only person who made me feel better when I was literally dying of being alone )

Now.. give me a smile and promise you won't do anything to hurt you again...

I promise I won't do anything of that again ( I smiled to him)

Good... that's what I like... I have to go Naruto my mother is waiting for me... but I'll see you tomorrow... (he got up of the bed) try to rest. And if you want to know where he is just smell him... (he chuckles)

( I laugh) see you tomorrow... be careful in you're way home...

I will... (he got out of the room) Let's go Akamaru! (He screamed in his way out closing the front door)

I wonder where he is ... ( I got up and how I could I put my pijamas )

(I was sitting under the same tree looking at the river thinking in Naruto and that wound... I make him a lot of pain...)

( I decided not to put my pijamas and put some clothes I closed my eye and took a deep breath) found him ... ( I vanished from my house and I ended up and the other side of the river I sit down under the tree in front of where he was sitting) so here's where you came ...

I like here... (I know his voice but I can't see him)

I can see that ... why do you wear those bandages ?

It's a nice place... (he ignored him)

Why do you wear those bandages sasuke...?

Why don't you come here and sit with me...

Ok... ( I vanished then ended up next to him )

(I was laying down next thing I know he's next to me) you got better on doing that...

I guess I did ( I laughed)

(I looked at him and smiled)

( I smiled back to him )

(I looked at the sky) I'm thinking in getting in my house soon...

You know you can take you're time ... when you're ready you can go inside...

I know... I'll be staying here for a while...

Sasuke... why is it that you wear those bandages..?

Why is that you want to know so bad... (I looked at him)

Curiosity...

They just look nice... (seriously I couldn't think in something better)

They look nice ? ( I looked at him like saying I know you're lying)

(I smiled to him and got up taking my clothes off but not my bandages and I went to the river)

( I got close to the river and only put my feet inside the water )

Why you don't come inside?

Is the water nice ?

It is... ( I looked at him)

Well I'll go in then ... ( when he went inside the water I took my clothes off quickly and went in the water I really don't want him to see my arm )

(I was swimming under the water when I saw his feet inside so I swim towards him and took his foot and then I got out I was so close to his face)

( I felt goosebumps when he took my foot then he got out and was really close to my face so close I started blushing while we both made eye contact)

You haven't forget how to swim (Sasuke said almost in a whisper)

No I haven't... ( I said almost in a whisper as well he's making me feel a lot of goosebumps right now and I'm still blushing)

(I took his hand under the water and pull him close to me our faces are just a few inches away )

( he was really close right now , and I'm still blushing ... I don't know why he's always used to make me blush I got close to him and gave him a little kiss )

(He gave me a kiss I looked at him and I stared kissing him in a gentle way)

( I responded to his kiss , it was a gentle kiss I put my hand on his cheek but not the one that had the cuts )

(I touched his hair and his back my heart was pumping fast and I feel nervous it's been two years since I feel him since I was this happy)

( I felt his hand in my hair then back I felt goosebumps it's been 2 years since I've felt him , with my other hand I put it on his waist, that's the only way he won't see my hand ...)

(I don't have idea how but we end up out of the water and we took off our boxers he stared kissing and agin I'm biting him I got to his abdomen and I can see he's wound I kiss him over the bandage and whispered "im sorry"to him)

( I felt he kissed the wound over the bandage , I don't know why but I just felt my eyes get full of tears when he said " I'm sorry " ) it's okay ( I whispered back to him as he keeps making little bites like always why does he bites that just I don't know he always bites )

(I went to his face and keep kissing him I let my manhood inside and stared moving while I keep kissing him and making bites in his neck letting some moaning out of my mouth)

( i kept kissing him and I let some moaning out as well he keeps making bites on my neck I kiss him again as I let out a little moan between the kiss and kiss his neck )

(I feel like I've never left his side... at same time it's like a first time... I keep moving fast while I grab his manhood and move my hand faster I kiss him and grabbed his hair bite his lips, he's moaning and I am as well... I stared moving faster so he am finish)

( I was letting out moans but not loud one we both started to breathe fast as I decided to kiss him and bite his lower lip then made my way to the side of his neck then decided to bite his ear I feel like I can finish any minute I decided to kiss him again ) sa.. sasuke ... im ( I didn't finish telling him that I felt like I was coming I was letting out moans out of my mouth)

(He was trying to letting me know he would finish any moment so I move even faster and my hand as well letting moaning out of my mouth and he was too one final moan and we both finish I let my manhood out of him and I sat next to him catching my breath. Breathing fast and feeling tired )

( I was laying in the grass breathing fast and trying to catch my breath I saw we where really close to the river so I just went inside trying to catch my breath)

(I looked at him getting into the river and I smiled... I really love him... he was swimming I saw my arms and I have blood in my bandages I'm guessing they were made cuz I was using strength in my arms to not fall over him while we were doing it)

( I looked at sasuke and ... ) is that blood ? ( don't tell me he did the same thing I did )

It's nothing (i said and smiled)

Ok... come in the water with me ... ( I smiled )

(I stand up and went into the water and I felt the water burning my cuts on my arms) mmm (a groan got out of my mouth)

Are you okay? ( they have to be cuts ? )

I am... (I smiled even tho it was burning) the water is nice... I could leave here...

I mean live...

( I smiled I know they are cuts ... I touched the cuts that I had ... until I touched my stomach and the bandage was falling... I tried to act like it was nothing this is going to burn )

I better get out so I can dry... (it was a lie I don't want the fucking water touching my arms)

Same ... ( fuck it's burning oh no no no no no there was blood coming out fuck ! I got out of the water and covered myself with my clothes I put my hand in the wound but it was still bleeding)

(We both sat down and we didn't say anything I was submerged in my pain and him I don't know maybe he is just relaxing)

Mmm ( a groan got out of my mouth fuck it's still bleeding... I keep covering the wound with my hand and now my hand was getting covered in blood but thank god it wasn't a lot )

It's bleeding again? (I looked at his hand)

Didn't Kiba cure it... (he was still covering)

I thought... and it's not bleeding that much ... ( I laughed nervously fuck this is hurting!)

It's better if I take you home... (I looked at him)

Yeah ... ( I was breathing fast just to see the blood which is stupid now that I saw blood a lot of times )

We stared walking to his home we got there and help him to his room) I think you need to rest...

Yeah ... but I need to clean it first ( I saw his bandages where still with blood)

Sure... need any help...?

Yes please... ( I was still covering the wound)

(I walked to the bathroom and took the same things I saw Kiba took earlier and walked to the room I sat next to him and I looked at him) let me help you... (with that I mean to let me see and cure him)

( I moved my hand so he can see the wound and when I saw my hand I have no idea why I started shaking) I have no idea what's wrong with me I'm shaking ... ( I looked at him )

You are nervous that I'm seeing it... don't worry... (I took off the bandages and throw them to the garbage he has next to his bed.) you want to cover your face?

Yes... ( I grabbed the pillow with my clean hand and put the pillow on my face this is going to hurt )

(Without saying anything I stared cleaning his wound he let out a scream of pain and I got tears on my eyes I knew I did this to him... I finished and put new and clean bandages) I'm done... I'll go get you something to drink... (I got out of the room)

Thanks... ( I said in a breathless tone )

( I got back to the room with orange juice) here... orange juice is good when you lose blood (I gave him a smiled)

( I grabbed the cup ) thank you ( I smiled and started drinking it my hands are still shaking)

You welcome...

( I finished the juice and didn't notice that you could see some of the cuts in my arm)

How long did you do the wound in your abdomen? And your cuts...? (I saw his arm)

The cuts where like 6 months ago... the wound was a month ago ... ( I looked down)

That's why it opens... its recent... you have to try not to move that much then...

I guess ( I touched the cuts from my arm)

I'm sorry...

It's okay... don't worry about it ... ( I looked at him and gave him a sweet smile )

(I gave him a smile) you are a good person...

I still don't know how ... ( I laughed)

I don't know either... i just know you are... it's ok if I sit down in your chair... (he had a chair next to his bed)

Yes it's ok ...

(I walked to his chair and I sat down looking at the ceiling)

Sometimes I would like to live in my old house ... even tho it's still mine ...

Why do you don't go then?

( memory) I don't know ... I've been thinking about going back ... but I'm still not sure ...

This house is nice tho... and it's peaceful... I like your house. You have the river close... there are not much houses near you... it's perfect (i gave him a smiled) (Sasuke didn't notice that he arm was dropping blood to the floor)

Sasuke... you're arm ... ( now that's a lot of blood)

(I looked at my arm and it was bleeding) ugh! What a mess I did... I'll clean it... (he got up)

( what happened to his arm I tried getting up but I felt weak all of the sudden, I forgot they I had blood in my hand and put my hand on my face making it look like I'm bleeding somewhere in the face )

Fuck my arms are bleeding (he whispered for himself and he looked at Naruto) what the fuck happen to your face! You have blood?

Blood? On my face ? ( wtf is he talking about )

(I got close to him not thinking I'm dropping blood on him and I touch his head) it's blood form you wound... cuz you don't have nothing in the head (he chuckles)

Oh ( I laughed) I guess I have to go clean my face ( I laughed)

You do... (I smiled and I walked to the kitchen to grab some napkins and I went back to clean his floor)

( when I tried to get up and almost fell I got to the bathroom and saw the blood on my face I started laughing and cleaned it)

(Fucking blood smell I hate it... )(he was still cleaning)

( I was trying to take off the blood but it's like stuck to my face ! )

(I finished cleaning and walked to the bathroom and saw at Naruto)

( god this thing won't get off ! )

Maybe if you use soap ...

( I got a little bit of soap and put it in a towel with water and tried to take it off ... I think it's working... oh c'mon it doesn't get off !)

(I keep looking at him)

I'm at the point to cut my skin off and tried to clean it then put it back on ... ( I kept trying to take it off )

(He laughed) you would look horrible without face... (he grabbed his own arm and keep smiling to Naruto)

It doesn't want to get off ( I laugh nervously trying to take it off )

That is just weird... you don't have blood you have glue...

( I kept trying to take it off ) i can't take it off ...

(He laughed looking at him)

I give up ! I'll stay like this my whole life !

Don't make a drama (he laughed) it will come off soon or later

Sooner or later ? You mean in 30 years ! ( I sat in the floor)

Maybe.. (he laughed)

I'm doomed! ( I covered my face )

You are not (he laughed)

But it doesn't get off ... ( I was still covering my face )

It's nothing Naruto... it will come off

What kind of blood is this ?

You tell me... I don't know...

( I got up and tried to take it off again)

I have to go... it's late... (he smiled)

Where are you going to stay ?

Hotel ... (fuck I'm feeling weak I'm still bleeding) I'll see you tomorrow... I hope...

You can stay here ... if you want .. also you need to change the bandages... ( I looked at him finally the blood was off )

I don't want to bother Naruto...

It won't be a bother ...

(I smiled to him) thanks... I'll pay you...

Pay me ? ( huh?)

For crash In your couch...

Money? Pay?

What ! No ... ( I laughed) I'm okay with food ( I smiled)

You just sound like Choji (he smiled)

( I laughed and smiled )

You have to rest Naruto...

Do you need some clothes to sleep? I'm not sure if it will fit you ... you're taller...

I'm fine... I'll be in boxers if you don't mind...

No it's okay... I'll go to my room to change ... do you need help with you're arms ?

(I got still when he ask me that...)it's nothing... thanks

Oh.. ok ... ( I walked out of the bathroom and went to change how I could )

(When he was out I stared to take off my clothes I folded them and put it aside... then I stared to take off my bandages they were all full of blood and it was Fucking hurting I was letting groans out of my mouth I looked at them there are not many cuts it's a long one from my wrist to my elbow but in the inside part of my arm... blood stared coming out as I finish taking the bandage of my left arm off...) Fuck... (he whispered)

( I put my pijamas and went to put a blanket on the couch then walked to my room I sat on my bed I and grabbed a book and started to read ... )

(I stared curing my left arm and fuck is hurting... and just to think I have to do my other arm it kills me)

( I wonder what happened to his arms... should I go ask him ... but he didn't want to tell me before so he won't tell me know ... I got up and accidentally hit my stomach I fell to the floor grabbing the wound fuck fuck fuck that hurts ...)

(In won't use bandage in my left arm I think I need air in the cut when I heard something) Naruto? Are you ok?

( this hurts) yes ( I said in a breathless tone fuck ! This hurts!)

(I walked into the room forgetting i don't have a bandage in my left arm and looked at him sitting on the floor) what are you doing there?

Nothi...( what happened to his arm ... I can't help it it was really really really I felt weak and just lay on the floor) it was nothing I just hit myself accidentally...

(He moved his head to the side looking at him) well you are not bleeding... (he got close to him to help him get up and put him in his bed) there... stop hitting yourself...

I won't ... ( I laughed nervously )

(I smiled to him and without thinking I touch his cheek with my left arm) you haven't change a bit...

( I smiled trying to ignore his cut fuck that's long ) how come ? ( I kept making eye contact)

How come what?

I haven't changed... ( I laughed)

I can't explain I just know you are the same... (he smiled)

( I smiled back ) do ... you want to stay in my bed ... ( I blushed while asking)

(He blushed) i don't want to bother...

It won't be ... ( god I'm blushing so much )

Thanks then... (he smiled)

( I smiled back while blushing)

I have to finish my other arm...

Cleaning?

Yes...

Are you sure you don't need help ?

I guess I can use some.. my left arm its worst than my right... i don't wan it to bleed out... usually Karin help me... thanks for wanting to help...

No problem... ( we both walked to the bathroom and I started to take the bandage off I can see it's hurting) what happened? ( I said while carefully taking the bandage off )

(I looked at him) I tried to... kill my self... like you did... but I was stupid i cut my left hand first then my right so my left it's worst than the right... I didn't have much strength to make a deep cut on right... the left was the deepest that's why something it stars bleeding out... (he face down)

( I wanted to cry so bad ... I started to clean the blood till it was all cleaned) at least you okay (I smile feeling thankful nothing happened to him ) do you want me to put another bandage ?

I'm ok because Karin make me bite her... they call Itachi and he told me to get back... that was a week ago... so i decided to come back to see you... I said I missed this place but it wasn't the place it was you... and no.. leave it like that... it needs air...

Thanks(he smiled)

No problem... ( I smiled and got close to him and gave him a kiss , I would of felt horrible it something happened)

(I kissed him back) still hurts... (he saw his arms)

They'll heal ... ( I smiled )

(I gave him a smiled) thanks for letting me inside your life again... i don't know what would it happen if you rejected me... even tho I know I deserve that...

You don't have to thank me ... you're really tall you know that ...

Why you think that?

That you're tall ?

Yes

I mean because you are ... I try to pass my fingers through you're hair ... but I have to stand on tippy toes to do that ( I laugh)

(He chuckles) well i like that... it makes you sweet

( I blushed when he said that )

(I touched his cheek.) I was really missing you...

Makes me happy to hear that ... I also missed you ( I touched his hand that was on my cheek )

I couldn't stand one more day without you... I was in the dark without you... I really love you...

( I didn't know what to say so I hugged him he's really making those feelings come back )

(I hugged him back but not to tight I don't want him to bleed out or my arms)

Lets go to sleep ( I was still hugging him )

Yeah. We need to rest.. I'm sorry if I won't hug you at night i don't want to bleed out (he joke but saying the truth)

It's okay ... we both went to my room I lay on bed ... he's so tall im like a key chain next to him ... I smiled without thinking)

Why are you smiling? (I looked at him)

Huh ? Oh it was nothing...

(I gave him a smile) it feels weird... been next to you again...

Yeah a little... ( I smiled , does he really feel weird being next to me but he didn't feel weird when we where at the river ...)

(I keep looking at the ceiling)

Sasuke... would you like to read people's mind ?

Sometimes... but people can think weird things too..

Yeah that's the bad thing about it ...

What's the most weird thing that you have heard?

( I started coughing and choking)

What? (He looked at him)

Well umm .. remember the day that you told me you where ready to people to know ... the day we went to the library...( I started getting all red )

(I keep looking at him) I don't remember...

I can imagine you don't ... ( I'm getting all red right now ) oh well you don't remember ( I laughed and lay back on the bed )

Come one Naruto I remember the day but not what happened...

( I laughed nervously god I'm getting so red right now !)

What happened? Tell me

( I was getting even more red ! ) we did that in the library because the lights went off ... ( I whispered I was soooooooo red !)

Ohh! I remember that... but what's the weird in that? Was someone there thinking?

No it was what you where thinking... it wasn't weird I don't know what it was ( I got so red right now ) well it's hot here ... I need water ... ( I walked up and went to get water )

(I follow him) what did I say?

( I gave out a big jump when I heard him and started to drink water)

Naruto? What did I say? Come one you are making me curious!

You didn't say it you think of it ... ( I was still drinking water )

Same thing... just tell me

You where thinking you had 3 weeks without sex ... and now you felt all needy .. and if you keep thinking of me you where going to get hard ... ( I whispered everything while I try not to look at him and getting really red !)

(He laughed) that's the most weird thing you have heard? (He keeps laughing)

I told you it wasn't weird ... well I don't know ... ( I was still all red )

(He was laughing) who wouldn't get hair just to think of you naked or having sex...

( I almost choked and I got still I was so red right now.! I look like a tomato!)

Don't die on that... (he joke)

(I'm getting hard just to think in that right now)

( I got still I know what he thinks ! I'm. Getting even more red !)

(In touched his shoulder) are you ok?

Yeah .. ( I whispered)

What's wrong?

It's ok... we don't have to talk about sex...

(And I would like to have sex again... it's been 2 years since I had you... today was awesome i was missing your skin your kisses ... all you... )

( I was getting even more red ! Why is he thinking about that I accidentally moved back and felt he was ... are you serious! Whyyyy he's already hard ... )

I missed you... (I kissed his neck)

( I felt goosebumps all over me I turned around to see him just when my tomato face was gone )

(I make eye contact with him) those blue eyes always killing me...

Why ? ( I said blushing)

I love them... like I love you... almost every day i was dreaming with you... your eyes everything of you...

( I blushed) sasuke... why are you hard ? ( it was really noticeable)

I was thinking in us having sex...

You where what ... ( oh god now I'm getting all red )

It's nothing wrong with that it's been 2 years

I guess ...( he got me close to him and I could feel it I was getting even more red )

I would like to make you love again but I don't want to bleed out...

I don't now what to say about that ... ( I said nervous while I was still red )

(I got away) sometimes when we were together and now you make me feel like you don't like to do it... like if I force you...

It's not that ...( I looked at him ) is just that how are we going to do it .. if you bleed for trying not to fall on me ?

Ok... (I think he wasn't ready yet... i forced the things)

You didn't force anything...

(I looked at him feeling like crying for no reason)

Why are you're eyes full or tears ?

I guess I'm the one with girl feelings this time...

Not you're not ( I laugh)

(He signed)

(I stared walking and for no reason a trip on my own foot and fall with Naruto)

( I fell on top of him I was really close to his lips and for no reason I started to kiss him )

(He kissed me and I stared to kiss him back I put my hand in his back trying not to let my cuts to touch his skin. Like always his skin is warm)

( I started to kiss his neck and making soft bites while I put my hand inside his shirt )

(I felt goosebumps all over my body just to feel his lips on my neck and lips)

( I started to move Down making soft bite in his abdomen)

(I can't help to let moan out of my mouth while I feel him going by my abdomen)

( I started to get closer to his manhood, he didn't notice when I lower his boxers letting his manhood out )

(I let out a moan when he pull my boxers down and I feel like I'm blushing)

( I started to move my hand fast while making soft bites on his abdomen until I decided to put his manhood in my mouth and started moving my hand and head trying to lick all over his manhood)

(I grabbed his hair letting loud moaning out my mouth wanting him to keep doing what his doing)

( I kept moving my head as I looked at him I see that he's enjoying it I kept moving my head several more times as he didn't notice that i took my pants away I let his manhood out of my mouth as I sat on top of him I made his lay his back to the wall as I started moving letting his manhood inside me )

(He was doing things I don't remember he never did I was letting moans out of my mouth I grabbed his hips just to feel how he moves on top of me and that feeling of him in my manhood... I close the eyes letting loud moans out... I was feeling like never... I opened my eyes to see him and I can see a face of pleasure on him I grabbed his manhood and stared moving it fast )

( I started to moan really loud as I kept moving I can feel one of his hand on my hips I grabbed his waist to go deeper as I moaned and I can see he's liking this as I kept moving and making hard movements )

(I keep moving my hand faster and moaning loud I press his hip with my other hand ... I saw blood coming from my right hand is the one I'm moving hard but I don't care I keep moving and moving my hand I can feel goosebumps all over my body )

( I keep moaning and we where both breathing fast I kept moving and making hard movements) sa...sasuke ( I moan his name without thinking as I kept moving and he's still moving his hand )

Don't... don't stop... (I sad between moaning I was about to finish my hand was getting tired and bleeding out... I closed my eyes moaning and moving my hand the faster I could so he can finish with me)

( I started to move faster making hard movements so he can finish I started to but my lip letting out moans out of my mouth I got close to him and making some soft bites on his neck while we where both breathing fast ... I don't know how much time we have doing this this ) ah ... ahh ... sa... sasuke ...( I kept moaning I felt like I couldn't stop he still was moving his hand while I moved on top of him )

(He was moving really fast I was moaning louder and he was also moaning loud we were about to finish when a hard knock on his door stop him from moving and I stop moving my hand... it was like 1 am who can be...) you were waiting for someone (he whispered)

No ( I whispered)

I'll go put some clothes and bandages... (I pull him to my side so I can stand up)

I need my clothes ( I got my clothes form the floor and tried to seem normal) sasuke get in the bathroom and put the bandages there I'll go see who it is ( I whispered)

Ok I'll be out in a moment when I finish here(Sasuke close the bathroom door)

( I my shirt on and then went to open the door ) neji ?

Naruto... hi (he smiled)

I know is late.. I'm sorry

Hi ... and it's okay.. is something wrong ?

I heard... Sasuke is back.. and.. I know we broke up like 3 months ago but... I want to make sure you are ok...

Oh ... and yeah I'm ok , thanks for asking ( I smiled)

Oh ok...

Do you want to come in ? ( he's not thinking that's weird )

Sure thanks... (I thought he wanted me to leave I'm glad he doesn't)

( I let him in and he went to the sofa after taking his shoes off ) so how have you been ? ( I sat on the sofa in front )

(Missing you) I been fine thanks for asking... (he smiled)

( oh god I'm sorry) it's okay ( I smiled )

So... and you are feeling better...?

Well I'm still in the process ( lie ... I feel better...)

Oh... i was like thinking... (come one Neji tell him) that we can try again... (he stared breathing fast all nervous)

( fuck fuck fuck fuck ! You're kidding! ) I ... umm .. I don't know what to say... ( wtf I'm blushing really)

I miss you... and well... I was going to tell you this last week but.. Kiba told me you weren't feeling well... but now... I was really thinking and I decide to come and tell you...

(Sasuke stay in the bathroom he was listening to Neji and Naruto)

Well ... I .. I'm going to be honest I'm kind of shocked... ( I can't look at him I can't this is awkward)

Naruto... (Neji got up and walked to were Naruto was and took his hands) I was happy with you and you were happy until... you fell in depression but I can deal with that... and be with you... (he got close to him trying to kiss him)

Ne..neji.. ( he's trying to kiss me god I try to move away what the fuck am I supposed to tell my ex when my other ex is in my house because he still loves me and I'm starting to and this ex wants to come back with me ! What the hell!)

(Finally Neji kiss Naruto still grabbing his hands)

( I had my eyes wide open... I was in shock... what the hell ! I wasn't responding I was really shocked)

(Neji felt that Naruto didn't respond and got away) it's for him... (he said with his voice breaking)

Wait what ? ( oh no don't cry )

You want to get back with him... after what he did... (he face down and tears fall to the floor)

No neji don't cry ... ( god ! I went up and try to make him look at me )

I know you have a past with him and all but you still care for him after everything! I have never hurt you! You never wanted to be with me you used me to not be alone! (He said angry but sad while crying) I treated you good I never embarrassed you or hit you! Because that's what he did before left you! I was there for you !

I never used you ... ( well I kinda did ... ) and I get if you're mad but ... just because I didn't respond right now means anything ( I was partly lying )

For me it means everything Naruto... I'm late... you don't want to because he's back... (he covered his face crying)

Neji ... don't cry ... ( what else can I tell him " I'll go back with you and son everything you want " hell no im not saying that !)

Give me a change Naruto I am better than him! (He got close to him and stared kissing him pulling him close to him and he also touched Naruto's manhood putting his hand inside the pants)

Neji what are you doing! ( I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't move I tried to get his hand off inside my pants but he keeps touching me I keep trying really hard to push him away but he doesn't move !)

Just relax and you will enjoy it! (He said and kissed him again still touching him)

( I kept trying to make him stop but he doesn't stop he started to move his hand he still kissing me putting his tongue inside my mouth I really want him to stop but he doesn't)

(Naruto was fighting to get Neji away and suddenly Neji stop he had a kunai in his neck)

( neji finally stopped I saw he had a kunai in his neck , he still had his hands inside my pants I took his hand out )

You better leave him... and make your way out of his house (Sasuke said)

So... it's for him... (Neji said sad)

( he was still on top of me letting all his weight on me ) get off me ! ( thank god sasuke was here I don't know what he would of done )

(Neji got off Naruto and looked at him) you prefer trash in your life... I was there for you when he broke you... (he chuckles)

Neji just get out of my house ! ( I got up and didn't even look at him )

Fuck Naruto... (he stared crying) I can't believe this... I guess now I know the pain he made you feel...

What the hell do you want me to tell you after what you just did !

You wasn't sure what to say even before I did that without thinking...

I was shocked! Who wouldn't be !

I know you... I got to know you in 9 months.. and you can't denied that I did make you happy... I've never embarrassed you or screamed at you... I'm so stupid... for thinking you will ever love me..

(Sasuke was just there standing)

He left you broke and now he's here at your house shirtless... so I can guess what was happening or about to...

I guess it's easy to go break someone and get back like nothing happened right Sasuke...

(Sasuke didn't say anything)

I thank you for that time that we where dating... you decided to stop things because you knew what was happening with me ... and now you come and say this ... ( I put my hands in my face he made my wound bleed again ) I'm not going to ask you again... please just get out of my house ... ( I covered the wound with my hand)

(Neji looked at Naruto and smiled at him) thanks for the 9 months.. the best I had... but it makes me sad to know how stupid you can be for believing everything he may told you... he doesn't love you... he just need someone to love him... (he stared walking out) I... can make you happy if you still want real love and not a needy person... (he putt his shoes on and walked away)

( he got out of the house ) fuck ! ( I walked to the bathroom and looked at the wound the third time it bleeds this day )

(Sasuke was standing there in the living room the words of Neji were sounding over and over again)

( now that's a lot of blood I started to feel weaker and weaker I tried to hold on to the sink leaving my hand marked with blood)

(Sasuke was there in a second and took Naruto to his bed he clean him and put new bandages without saying anything until he finished curing him)

( I still had my hand covered in blood I just looked at sasuke) I'm sorry ... for that ...

You don't have to be sorry... ("he just need someone to love him" I can't get out his words) (he grabbed Naruto's hand and clean it)

( I just looked as how he cleaned my hand , God neji crossed the line )

Done... now rest... (he got out of the room to the bathroom feeling pain in his heart)

( I put my hand in my head trying to forget what he did )

(maybe he is right... I mean Naruto find two persons who love him... and I got no one... I was alone... he was the only one who love me... I didn't find anyone to love me back like he did... maybe I am a needy person... fuck...)

( please don't tell he believes what neji said )

(He looked at himself in the mirror) (who can love me... if like he said I'm a trash... I would prefer to die that day...)

( I walked to the bathroom) sasuke... are you okay ?

Yes... (he face down) are you ok?

Yeah I'm okay ( not really I grabbed his jaw and looked at him)

(I looked at him when he grabbed my jaw)

I know there's something you're not telling me ... ( I kept looking at him like saying you can trust me )

(He just look down)

Sasuke? ( he's not looking at me )

(He keep looking down ignoring that Naruto said his name)

You don't have to believe what he said ( I touched his hand then let go and walked out of the bathroom)

(I sat in the floor of the bathroom) (maybe it was a bad idea to get back... what if I hurt him again... Neji can offer love and happiness but I can't offer nothing... fuck I'm bleeding... I would like to let it bleed i remember the peace i was feeling when I was dying... until Karin save me... I need someone to love me? Is that a person I am? A needy one? )(he signed)

( I went to grab some juice and went to bed just to sit down and read something)

(I was still sitting in the bathroom floor looking at the blood that was coming out from my left arm)

( god I don't feel like sleeping... I wonder what he does so much in the bathroom)

(I got up to wash my arm in sink ) mmmm (he groan) fuck this keeps hurting and it's been a week since I made this...

Did you say something?!

(He jumped) you scared me...

Sorry ( I laughed)

I was distracted... you feel better?

Yeah ... it's the first time I scared you ( I laughed)

It is... I was really distracted

I'm surprised... you only get distracted when you eat ...

What? Not true!

( I laughed) it is ...

(He smiled and stared putting bandages on his arm) I don't remember to be distracted until today...

And when you eat ... ( I laughed)

That's totally a lie (he looked at him)

Nope ... ( I laughed and went to the room )

(I had a smiled on my face while I was putting my bandage) Naruto... did you love him ?

( I vanished from the room and ended up behind him ) not love just care ...

You are trying to scared me again... (he smiled and turn around to see him) what about Kiba?

I was looking forward on scaring you again ( I smiled ) for kiba it was just care ...

You just said the same thing for both...

I never really fell in love with both of them ...

So you do love one of them?

Nope ... what I tried to say I never fell in love ... until somehow those feelings are coming back ... ( I blushed)

(I smiled) so you think neji was right... about me?

No ... I don't think that ... he just said that because he was mad ...

But if you think about I never find someone else to love me... and you did...

I'm not like most people... people usually judge before knowing a person... but I didn't, instead I took my time to get to know you and fell in love with the real sasuke ... not the one people only talk about... ( I smiled while blushing)

(He smiled) thanks Naruto for answering that question i did to you long time ago...

( I smiled and got on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss )

(He kissed me and I smiled) I hope this time everything can be perfect...

I hope that too ... ( I smiled)

I glad you accept me back... even knowing I'm not perfect...

I told you ... I never cared about that ... I only wanted to be with you ...

And I want to be wth you too... I was so fool for what I did to you...

That's in the past ... the bad things are the things we shouldn't remember... only the good ...

You are right Naruto... (I touched his cheek and gave him a smiled)

( I smiled back ) I'm always right ... ( I joke )

Sure you do... you need to rest... we better get some sleep... it's late...

Can I try something first?

Try? What?

( I took his hand and vanished and we both ended up in the room ) that ! ( I said happy and went to lay down)

(he smiled). You are lazy you don't like to walk huh?

Nope ... not really... ( I laughed)

(He smiled and lay on the bed) we should invite Kiba and his girlfriend and make him laugh (he joke)

Yeah we should.. ( I joke )

That would be epic... (he laughed)

It really would ( I laugh)

(He keep smiling) (maybe Neji is right I'm a needy person... but i just need him in my life I feel needy for him to have him with me... if he accepts that then I'm happy... if Naruto loves me i don't need anything more than him)

( I smiled at him I know what he thinks)

(I noticed he was looking at me so I looked at him and smiled)

( I smiled and I suddenly feel very sleepy and I just felt asleep)

(I stared waking up I don't remember when I feel sleep my head it hurting I opened my eyes and I'm in the kitchen and then is when I feel I been tie up I can't move I looked around and I see Naruto but no one else) Naruto! Naruto!

( I started to open my eyes I looked up and looked at sasuke he was tied up I felt that I was also tied up and my mouth was covered I tried to speak but you can't understand anything now that my mouth was covered)

Oh god you are awake... (he stared trying to untied himself almost getting his hand out)

( I hit the kid that was trying to untie himself) you better not do that again ... ( I saw that they hit sasuke and I tried to move but I couldn't)

(Someon hit me in my head and I looked at Naruto I was worry for him)

So.. Sasuke I'm glad to meet you again (a girl voice said behind him) now I'm getting my beautiful revenge... (she laughed) move the other kids chair in front of Sasuke so he can see his beautiful love (she said)

( I tried to move but they tied me up really tight, who is this ! I tried to say sasuke name but you can't understand what I'm saying)

( I felt that they moved my chair in front of sasukes what they hell are they going to do ?)

I know you don't remember me(she said and walked next to Naruto. She was wearing a mini skirt a top and heels she has a curvy body and a long black hair with green eyes) let me refresh you memory she sat on Naruto's legs and Sasuke stared to move trying to untied him)

Leave him alone! (He said angry and she looked at the other who was with her that guy was big and he looks strong) teach him manners... (she said)

( I walked to the kid and started to hit him ) ( I tried to move so they could stop hitting him but I was not use ) that should teach you just to stay still ( I hit him on the face and standed behind him )

Now that he teach you manners... let me refresh your memory... (she looked at Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek leaving her lipstick mark on him still sitting on his legs) Well you had a mission like ... 6 months ago and you went to my beautiful place (she smiled all creepy) they told you to took something from me... I'm looking for it... and you have to tell me where you put it or I'll play with this cutie (she touched Naruto's cheek)

( I tried to move away from her she was touching my cheek... what the hell are they talking about ! I try to says sasuke's name , but you can't understand what I'm saying I tried moving but I couldn't she was still sitting on my legs )

Stop moving love or I'll make him to teach you manners too (she said to Naruto smiling) so Sasuke tell me where did you put it...

I don't have it... (Sasuke said)

So... you won't talk.. Yuko please... (she look at the big guy)

( I pulled the kids hair and started to hit him on the face making his chair fall then picked him up and hit him in the stomach) you better speak ... you won't like to see what happening next ...( I tried to tell them to stop why the hell are they doing this ! I can't do anything being tied up like this !)

You see Sasuke it's better if you tell us... my brother and I we are really tires to track you down... until we heard that you came back for your love... (she looked at Naruto) you were sleeping in boxers with him so I'm guessing this is your love... (she licked Naruto's face)

Stop! Leave him... he doesn't know anything about this! (He said all week with blood coming out of his mouth)

Don't be jealous Sasuke... you are sexy too... (he got close to Sasuke and licked his blood on his mouth and get back to Naruto. She took out a kunai and she opened Naruto's shirt) what a beautiful wound you have there (she said smiling)

( I tried moving away she just cut my shirt ... what the hell does she want ! She looked at my wound smiling what the hell is wrong with her ! Who are these people)

Sasuke Sasuke.. just tell me where did you put it! (She screamed)

I swear I don't have it... I did the mission that was it... (Sasuke said)

Mmm Sasuke... so liar... (she looked at Naruto) I'll will remind you in other way then... Naruto? Right? (She looked at Sasuke) you call him Naruto? Ok... look cutie... I have this gift... I can hurt you you won't bleed but you will feel the pain like 2 times worst... (she smiled) if your hot boyfriend here doesn't cooperate I will hurt you... you see this beautiful wound (she took off his bandage) I'll put my fingers inside (she smiled) don't worry you won't bleed... but it going to hurt... (she keep smiling and licked Naruto's abdomen)

Leave him alone! (He screamed)

Yuko please... this guys is driving me crazy but he is hot (she said to Naruto)

( I started to hit the kid again even harder he was bleeding a lot ) you better just say where it is ( yuko said ) ( I was breathing fast who the hell are these people! I tried to untie myself but I couldn't I also tried to take away the thing they put in my mouth it was no use they don't stop hitting him for something " he has " )

Feeling good Sasuke ?( Yui said) I'm going to ask one more time Sasuke... where did you have it!

(Sasuke was bleeding and weak) please don't hurt him...

Mmm wrong answer... (she looked at Naruto) I'm sorry love but he doesn't want to cooperate... my name is Yui by the way (she smiled and let her finger inside Naruto's wound moving them around but inside of his body Naruto was screaming but you can't hear him good he has his mouth cover... she took her fingers out...) now are you going to tell us? (Yui said)

(Naruto... ) I don't have it! (Sasuke said)

yuko ...

( I was letting out screams of pain as she put her fingers in the wound I was letting out tears or the pain I felt it was 2 times worse the. Cutting yourself with the kunai I looked at sasuke while I was crying of the pain) ( I walked to the kid again and kicked him in the face then punch him in the stomach then face several more times ) you better tell us ( yuko said letting go another punch )

Sasuke it's easy to finish this... I won't kill the boy or you... and if I see you dying I'll cure you so Yuko can hit you even more (she smiled) I know you lie because I heard that you have the obligation to take care of my treasure... so... don't make me lose my temper and tell me where it is? (She got close to Sasuke and gave him a kiss then she kicked her lips with blood and walked back to Naruto...) I'll ask again... where did you have it?

I'm telling you I don't have it... (Sasuke said and looked at Naruto who was crying)

(She signed and sat on Naruto's legs and looked at Naruto) your boyfriend doesn't want to help... (she took out a Kunai and inserted in Naruto's legs and how she said he didn't bleed but the pain was tremendous) I'm sorry cutie... things would be easier if your boyfriend cooperate... (se was moving the Kunai in circles in the same spot)

( I was letting out screams of pain! As she just inserted the kunai on my leg .. I was looking at sasuke and screaming as she kept moving the kunai, I couldn't do anything to make her stop ...)

(She got the Kunai out of Naruto's leg) help me here Sasuke... your boyfriend is suffering... don't cry(she licked Naruto's tears and looked at Sasuke) have I tell you my brother can make the blood stop too... but his pain when he does something is like 4 times worst than mine... and I saw you have also beautiful wounds in your arms... don't make him hurt you in your arms and keep hitting you or should I tell him to try with your boyfriend? (She smiled)

Please... I don't have it... I swear... (he said crying of pain not just for the hitting but for seeing Naruto in pain)

(She signed) what should we do Yuko... this guy is getting me crazy...

Why don't you make his little boyfriend suffer more , don't you think ( yuko said and gave her a demonic smile like saying you know what to do to make sasuke suffer ) ( I was trying to breathe properly but I couldn't I was in so much pain I looked at sasuke with my eyes almost closing , he was crying... my eyes where closing each time )

Yeah I guess I have too... (she gave him the demonic smiled back...) oh Sasuke... why why why?

Leave him alone... he doesn't know anything!

Yuko please make him shit up... just don't kill him...

Will be my pleasure ( I started to hit him even more making his chair fall and kicked him in the stomach then put his chair back and let a hard ouch to his face ) you wouldn't have liked to see this ( yuko said ) ( I was watching as they where hitting sasuke I was to weak to actually move or try something I only tried to look at him without closing my eyes not being able to breathe properly)

I promise Sasuke.. I'll let you guys go... last chance where is it?

I... (he coughed) I don't have it... (Sasuke said)

(She walked to Sasuke making eye contact) your boyfriend is going to pay(she smiled and kiss Sasuke on his lips she has blood on her lips when to Naruto and kiss him on his lips leaving Sasuke's blood there to later licked her own lip) it makes me exited the taste of your blood (she bite her lip) I can eat you alive... (she said in a weird voice) but I can't... so... (she put her heels on Naruto's manhood and press it. To later push him to the floor and cut his pants and boxer. Naruto was with his belly on the floor he couldn't move at all) in so sorry cutie.. I promise I'll be fast... (she took out a wooden thing and inserted on Naruto's ass with all her strength move it in a hard way she took it out and hit him with the same thing to get his chair back where it was with Naruto crying)

( I was letting out screams of pain like I never screamed before I was crying wishing they could stop ... I couldn't breathe or anything I was to weak to move as she hit me with the wooden thing ... I kept crying wanting this stop ... I can't move anymore..)

Stop please stop! (Sasuke screamed) please don't hurt him anymore! (He was crying and screaming)

So tell me where is my treasure!(she gave him a slap on the face)

I don't know... (sasuke said crying)

This is impossible... where did you left it... if you don't have it where is it?

I don't know (Sasuke said crying)

Yuko please.. make him talk I'm tired... (he sat down on Naruto's legs she didn't care he was naked)

( I started punching to kid a lot hit him in the stomach and face a lot he wouldn't talk I pulled his hair and make him look at his little boyfriend) I think he needs one more push ( yuko said with the same smile looking at naruto)

Ok.. Sasuke...you don't want to talk to me don't tell me I didn't warned you... Yuko take care of his boyfriend while I go and enjoy Sasuke's wounds (she gave a evil smiled to Yuko)

( I went to where his little boyfriend I noticed he was closing his eyes so I gave him a slap on the face making him fall on the floor with his stomach facing down while I kneel down put my feet on his back and pulled his hair )

Stop! Please! (Sasuke screamed)

The pain your boyfriend is feeling remember it's 4 times worst... (she whispered on Sasuke's ear while Yui stared touching Sasuke's wounds making him scream and cry of pain)

( I tried to scream to her to stop but I can't move) you better be quiet ... ( yuko said to naruto was standing up and pullings naruto hair make him kneel on the floor infront of sasuke so he can see what he's going through)

(Yui was opening Sasuke's wound he was almost fainted he stopped crying and screamed)

Now he's dying... (she said and walk to him and stared kissing him letting inside his mouth a weir liquid that make him get awake again screaming of pain) I opened your wounds just a bit more (she smiled) now tell me where it is?

I told you... I don't know... (he said crying) please don't hurt him...

mmm poor Sasuke... watching at his boyfriend like this... Yuko give him some motivation so he can speak...

My pleasure ( he pulled naruto hair ) I think I'll go have fun with this one ( yuko said and made a weird smile and grabbed naruto legs and started dragging him to the room as you can hear the kid screaming)

( the kid wouldn't stop screaming I grabbed his hair and pulled him all over to see his boyfriend as he was still crying ) how well is this kid ? ( yuko asked sasuke in a weird voice as he got naruto close to his manhood)

Please don't hurt him anymore more... (Sasuke said shaking and crying)

Tell us where is my treasure... you can stop this... (she said smiling)

I'm telling you I don't know... (he said crying)

Now that you don't want to speak I'll guess I'll have to see how this kid is .. ( yuko told sasuke weird a weird voice and smile as he got naruto face in front of his manhood) it's better if you just tell us now ... ( he started petting naruto hair like if he was a dog )

Let him go... I'll say everything just let him go... (Sasuke said crying)

Mmm what you think Yuko?

Mmm ... do you want to have fun with him before making him tell us ? ( yuko said and grabbed narutos hair and pulled it with his other hand grabbing his jaw so he could look at them )

Sure... (she said smiling and looked at Sasuke and bite her lip and licked Sasuke's face) I bet you boyfriend is virgin... that he has never been with a woman... (she said in a evil voice) I'll teach him don't worry...

Noo nooo nooo stop! Please I'll tell everything i know! Don't hurt him!

Yuko sit Naruto in his chair... I'm having fun... (she smiled) and make Sasuke shut up ...

( I grabbed the kids hair and pushed him to the chair and tied him down again with another rope to the chair) he's ready .. ( yuko said and gave her a demonic smile and went up to sasuke and started hitting him I pulled his hair so he could see everything and gave him a punch in the stomach)

Naruto love... (she got close to him Naruto was almost closing his eyes) don't sleep... (she bite him letting inside him the same thing that wakes up Sasuke) now that you are awake let's play... (she bite Naruto's neck inserting some weird thing that would make Naruto exited even tho he doesn't want to. She looked at Sasuke and took oh her underwear she sat over Naruto's manhood she took it it's her hand and put it inside her to stared moving in him while looking at Sasuke ) you are going to hear him moaning even tho he don't want to... it's what I put in his blood he can't control it( she keeps moving and moving and Naruto was moaning and she was as well)

Stop!' Stop! (Sasuke said crying)

Making shut up(she said between moaning)

( I didn't want to moan , but they just got out of my mouth. What the hell is she doing what did she put in me , I try not to look at her .. I can hear sasuke crying and telling her to stop . Then she told the big guy to make him shut up ) ( I started hitting sasuke so he could shut up and I have him a. Ig punch in the stomach so he wouldn't be able to speak anymore he was going to be concentrated on catching his breath again ) just shut up ... ( he pulled sasuke hair to make him look )

(Finally I can feel Naruto finished and I let out a loud moan and he did as well that even tho he was his mouth cover you can hear it) mmm that was delicious... (she said licking her lips she grabbed her underwear and put it on) you boyfriend is awesome... I wonder if he has done something to you... you can try (she said smiling) still catching breath? (She asked Sasuke) well tell me everything now...

Stop hurting him... (he said almost without air)

Ugh! You drive me crazy piece of shit! (She slap him) make him fucking talk! (She was now angry)

( I gave him a punch on the face ) speak now ! ( yuko screamed at him pulling his hair ) ( I was about to faint what the hell did she put in my blood I heard them screaming at sasuke but I can't hear well what they are saying)

You want to suffer don't you Sasuke! (She walk to Naruto I bite him so he can be awake) Naruto honey... your boyfriend doesn't want to cooperate so now you have to see him suffer (she smiled and push a Kunai in Naruto's leg. And walked to Sasuke and hit him with her heels on his manhood and throw him to the floor she pull his pants off and took out the wooden thing... ) I'm guessing this is your first time... and I promise it would hurt and you will cry ! (She screamed and let the wooden thing inside him with all her strength and moving in a very rude way. Sasuke was screaming and crying begging her to stop... like 5 minutes pass and she got him up to the chair again) that's what happened when you don't want to talk! (She said angry... (she walked to Naruto) in going to take the thing off your mouth tell you boyfriend to tell us... or I'm going to stared insetting a lot of kunai is your legs...( she took off Naruto's thing off)

Sa...sasuke... ( I was about to tell him not to tell them anything when I just fainted I couldn't hold the pain it was horrible)

(Yui wake him up again) stop fainting love... now a gave you extra dosis that doesn't have to happen again... tell you boyfriend to tell us... or I'm going to my my brother to rape him...

( I woke up and heard her say that ) you should have gave me an extra dosis ... ( I looked at her with the nine tails mode activated and somehow I managed to hit her with my head and untied myself then I was behind the guy and gave him a hit in the head )

What the fuck ! (She screamed) what are you?

( in a blink of an eye I was behind her ) you should of thought coming inside my house to fucking do this I hit them both on the head making them passed out for a couple of hours I went behind sasuke and untied him I sat in the floor still feeling pain and trying to cover myself)

(I was almost unconscious when I felt Naruto untied me I looked at him and I fainted)

( i took sasuke to the room I put some clothes on and put his on I was trying to clean all the blood they had left him from all the hitting meanwhile I tied the other two psychopaths into the chairs I went back to the room waiting for sasuke to wake up )

(In opened my eyes feeling pain in my whole body ) mmmm (he groan when he tried to moved)

( looks like he's still in pain... I couldn't even walk that properly because of what she did ) sasuke ( I went next to him )

Na-Naruto... (he stared crying and wanting to sit down but he couldn't move) ahh! (He grabbed his stomach)

Just stay lay down... don't try to move... you don't have to worry about them ... ( I didn't notice I had the kunai stuck to my leg )

I have to kill them... (he said all weak)

They are tied up in the kitchen... don't worry about them ... ( I put my hand over the wound that now it was bleeding)

I have to do it... I know how... I have the treasure the been talking about... that's what keep them alive...

( and he let them do all that saying all the time he didn't know where it was ) where is the treasure?

I don't have it... Suigetsu hide it... find him...

( I tried to get up I close my eyes and took a deep breath) he's not that far ( I touched my neck that had the bite it was hurting and I think I made a face of pain)

Tell me where ... I need it... (he tried to get up but he couldn't move)

It's pointless I can't walk properly and you can't even get up ...

Only he knows where is it...

How are we going to make him come here ... ? ( I heard that they woke up I looked out he door and they started moving I looked at sasuke and made him I sign to be quiet )

You have to vanish... tell him to come with you here... he would kill them (he whispered)

Ok ... try to hide ... ( I looked at him then vanished he was in the park ewwww his smell I walked up to him ) are you suigetsu ?

(He looked at him) depending on who you are...

( what the fuck does he mean by that ?) look I don't have time to introduce myself or anything ( God he's smell I don't like his chakra) sasuke said he needs you to give him some kind of treasure ... he told me you knew where it was...( god I don't like his chakra)

Oh so you are the one who made Sasuke tried to kill him self the one that he cried at nights... (he said with a smile in his face and jump to a pond of water)

He did what ... ugh! Look he told me to take you to where he was ! He really needs that treasure ( so he's like the water type)

Mmm where did I put it..? (He keeps swimming)

This couldn't get any worse ( I whispered waiting for him to remember where it was )

You are like him giving me orders all the time... (he smiled)

( I looked at him ) I can only tell you that there's this psychopaths in my house looking for that ...

So they are here... i was Sasuke's responsibility to take the treasure but he wanted to keep you safe so he gave it to me... I'm surprised he didn't betray me saying I have it... (he got out of the water) take me there I'll kill them (he smiled)

( he's so fucking creepy) let me see you're hand ( that's the only way I can take him there )

You have boyfriend pervert (he smiled and gave him his hand)

( i took his hand and vanished next thing we where in my room I let go of his hand and just stood there sasuke was still on the bed )

Sasuke... I'm surprised they did this to you... (he smiled)

Shut up and go kill them... (Sasuke said in Suigetsu went out of the room and 3 minutes later he was back)

Done (he smiled) i just meet your boyfriend...

( we're not dating... )

I'm sorry to hear that (Suigetsu looked at Naruto and smiled)

( wtf ! ) did you just ?

Yep... and Sasuke put some ice on that ass (he smiled)

( I got still ) well... I need air ... ( I walked outside and closed the door ... now I'm not free to thin k?)

No you are not! (Suigetsu screamed)

( I opened the door ) don't you think I know that ! ( I closed the door again)

(Suigetsu Smiled) thanks Sasuke... for not saying I had the thing... (he smiled)

No problem Suigetsu ... you don't have to tank me...

They would it kill me if they grabbed me distracted... so thanks... (he keeps smiling)

( I can't smell that chakra) oops I shouldn't have think...( I whispered)

I know that... you were saying that where you find me (he smiled Suigetsu was behind him)

( I gave out a big jump ) do you usually do that to people?!

I learned from Sasuke (he smiled)

I could of imagined...

Now... Sasuke's not boyfriend but lover... the wounds of Sasuke are bigger ... try not to let him die over that...

( ? ) let him die over that ? I'm so confused! ( I just lay on the floor ) who where those people?

Yuko and Yui (he smiled)

Well no duh !

So if you knew why did you asked ?

I didn't mean like their names ... ( forget it .. ) now I know what people feel when they know I can know what they think ... ( I put my hand over my stomach wound)

(He smiled) she was crazy for him... he rejected her... and then we took her treasure (he smiled)

Now I understand why she was so creepy and crazy...

No... that was just her been her... nothing unusual on her...he's finally sleeping...

After what happened... he must be tired ... ( I didn't notice I had blood coming out of my stomach leg and a little bit on my neck ...)

I thinks a lot it's exhausting...you should cure that things

I mean he.. sasuke(he laughed)

( I laughed) how much time , have you guys go on to mission together?

Like year and half (he smiled) he can be serious but when you can hear him think like he always does... it's a good person but still weird... (he keep smiling)

I usually think it's kind of weird what he thinks ...

I don't know... he thinks many things... I'm telling you it's exhausting

I can imagine ( I laughed)

So you can also hear deepest thinkers?

Deepest thinkers ?

I mean the things that you think deep inside you... not the superficial thinks (he smiled)

Well I have been trying... but if I try for too long I just faint ...

Just relax and even when the person it's not thinking you can hear them talk... (he smiled) that's what I know you... (he smiled)

You know me ?

Sasuke he is the one of the deepest thinks (he smiled)

But don't tell him I told you... he would be mad

I won't ... ( I smiled )

He is good..

Yeah ... he's actually a pretty good person...

Mhm yes he is... that's why I decided to go in missions with him...

Do you ... feel something for him ( don't think wrong)

(He laughed) don't think wrong? He is my co worker... (he smiled)

I'm sorry I can't stop thinking... it's really hard not to ...

I know... but even if I feel something but I'm not saying I am... he used to dream with you and think about you...

He did ?

All the time... beautiful dreams by the way... (he smiled)

What where the dreams about ?

Many things... I don't think he would want me to talk about that... (he smiled)

Oh... ok ...

He's dreaming right now... (he smiled)

What is he dreaming?

You and his mother...

Really?

(He looked at him and smiled) why would I lie...

( I smiled ) are they any dead bodies in my living room or kitchen?

No... In took them far... don't worry... we'll I better get going... I'll be close if Sasuke needs me... nice to meet you not boyfriend but lover of Sasuke Uchiha (he smiled )

( I laughed) nice to meet you too , and I'm sorry about what I said about you're chakra...

No problem Karin says that to me all the time... she is in love with Sasuke's chakra... (he stared walking out)

Yeah ... I noticed that the other day ...

Don't get close to her... (he smiled and got away)

( I went back inside and lay in bed wanting just to fall asleep)

(I woke up all it was dark I guess is night I tried to move but my body hurts. I looked around and I can see Naruto sleeping next to me... I can't believe what happened it was like a horror movie en real life... )

(With pain I tried to get up feeling like hell a lot of groans coming out of my mouth. That bitch destroy me How I would like to kill her by my self... I walked to the bathroom as I could I have blood but not much as I thought I would have.) my body hurts... (he whispered) that bitch rape me... I feel like hell...

( I woke up because I hear a lot of groans ... when I opened my eyes I see that sasuke isn't there I hear things in the bathroom so I'm guessing his there when I notice my side of the bed had blood I looked at my stomach and leg they where bleeding... I forgot about my neck ... I got up to o the bathroom and see him ) are ... you okay? ( I said with a weak voice now that I was literally poring blood on the floor )

(I looked at Naruto) I'm sorry for not telling them... uhhh... (he groan) (to move its painful)

It's ok ... ( I think the last thing she did to him that's what got him like that , I touched my neck and realized it was bleeding)

You are bleeding... you have to bandage that things...

Yeah... I guess I do ... ( I looked to the floor and noticed I was dropping blood I got the things and walked to the room as I could because I was also in pain I sat down and looked at my leg ) fuck ! ( I whispered as I saw the leg wound )

(I follow Naruto to the room to help him I got in front of him and I kneeled down to cure him letting lots of groans out, I took a deep breath and I stared to cure him.)(I feel like crying... my whole literally my whole body is hurting...)

( this is way more painful my whole body hurts and the wounds hurt more I felt my eyes where full of tears ... I wanted to cry because of the pain I was feeling)

I'm done. Now rest ... (I sat in the floor groaning. I look at my arms and the cuts are bigger to the sides and now it's not just one she made a lot of cuts on my arms... at least she stopped the bleeding I gave me lot of that morphine on my body that I don't know when it's going to star bleeding)

Thanks ...do you need help with you're arms ?

(I looked at him) Is this how you feel... ? Do I hurt you?

No ...only what she did made my body hurt this much that it's even hard for me to walk ...

(He sighed) I couldn't betray Suigetsu ... I'm sorry...

I understand that ... before I fainted I was going to tell you not to tell them ...

That bitch... I should've kill her that day...

But she's dead now ... you don't have to worry about her ...

I guess I don't... but still I'm going to remember this fucking day... (he grabbed his stomach groaning)

( now I have to fucking horrible memories... I sighed )

(I looked at him I can tell his sad) Naruto... Suigetsu did he left?

Yeah ... a little after you fell asleep...

We need food... so we can get back our strength...

I still have some pasta ...

Do you know how to call people in their mind... you can call him and tell him to bring the medicine I left in my bag...

Well ino tough me to do that ... but I don't know if it'll work ... ( also my nose starts bleeding and if I try to do that for to long I just collapsed)

Ok... leave it then.. I'll look for him when I can stand up...

( the things I do to try to help ... I closed my eyes and concentrated trying to find his chakra and get in his head ... found him ... sasuke says to bring the medicine he left in his bag ...)

(Welcome to my mind not boyfriend but lover of Sasuke... I can see he told you about this...)

( I can't do this for to long , he said something about medicine in his bag ? )

(I'll be there...)

( thank you ... )

Did you talked to him?

Yeah... ( my nose started bleeding)

Only the ones who can read mind can do that... you can always talk to other too... but they can answer back... like if you talk to my mind I can hear you but I can't answer if I'm far from you... cuz you can't read mi mind if I'm away... but with mind readers it's different... he can teach you how not to bleed ... clean your nose let give him an hour... he will take long...

I was learning of that , but then something wrong happened I just collapsed there ... I'll go clean my nose ...( I went to the bathroom to clean my nose ahhh it was burning)

(Fuck I'll stay here in the floor I don't want to move at all)

( I cleaned my nose and walked to the room ) do you want some ice ?

(I looked at him confused) ice? (Suigetsu Said something about ice in my butt please don't tell me he's saying that)

Yes that's what I'm saying...

No thanks... (he blushed) but water would be good... (he smiled)

I'll go get you some water then ( I smiled and went to the kitchen to get some water )

Nice house... by the way... (Suigetsu Was behind him)

( I gave out a big jump ) are you always going to do that !?

(He laughed) just for fun...

Just for fun ... ( I turned around with a cup of water so I can take it to sasuke)

Take... out this in the water and you take this too... (he gave him like a pill that will be dissolve in the water) that would take the pain away for a day or two...

Thanks... ( I took the pill then walked to the room the pill did dissolve in the water then I gave it to sasuke) here's you're water

Thanks... (I grabbed the water it was changing color to a green one) he's here... that was fast...

Yeah ... it was ...

(I drank the water making a weird face and feeling goosebumps on my skin) it's horrible...

It looks weird...

You have to take some too... it would help you...

( I don't feel like drinking that it looks weird )

You better drink it (Suigetsu got into the room)

( I made a weird face at the drink which is was green)

Delicious! (Suigetsu Said and sat next to Sasuke)

Don't get to close... (Sasuke said to Suigetsu )

( I sat on bed and sighed )

You better drink that Naruto (Sasuke said to him)

( but it looks weird ..)

Just do it... you don't want to get mad Sasuke... (Suigetsu Said smiling)

Ugh! Fine .. ( I grabbed the cup it had a really horrible smell)

Just don't think and drink it (Sasuke said)

( I started to drink a little) that tastes bad ...

Hurry or you are going to throw up! (Suigetsu said smiling)

I already feel like throwing up ! ( I drinked the water ) that's horrible...

You will feel better in a 5 minutes (Sasuke said and stand up feeling better) I need to get more of that medicine... but it's a long trip...

( I had the water in my mouth I didn't want to drink it )

(You better drink that before he notice...Suigetsu said in Naruto's mind)

( it tastes horrible!

(Just drink it)

( I can't. Deal with the taste I'll throw up if I drink it )

(You won't feel better if you don't drink it) (Sasuke walked out of the room)

( but the taste is horrible)

(Do it don't think about it)

( how can I. It think about if I'm swallowing it !)

(He's coming you better drink it now)

( I'm trying to swallow it but the taste doesn't let me !)

Naruto... let's go eat something out side... (Sasuke said)

( I looked at him and just nodded my head in form of agreement)

You still have it..

( I nodded my head in form of disagreement)

Drink it Naruto... don't make me do it to swallow that thing...

( I just looked at him ... I don't want to drink it !)

(Suigetsu just laughed)

Sasuke got on top of Naruto in a blink and cover his nose and mouth so he would have to swallow in order to breath)

( I'm not going to drink it !)

(He's not going to let you breath)

( well then I'll die here !)

(You will)

( it tastes horrible!)

(Just do it)

( I started to swallow it but I stopped... this is horrible what is it made of ?!)

(Herbs... Sasuke made it)

( I can't stand it ! ... I was almost out of breath and decided to swallow it ... I'm going to throw up ...)

You can move Sasuke... ( Suigetsu said and Sasuke moved)

You are going to feel better ... (Sasuke said)

( I'm going to throw up ...)

(Suigetsu Stared laughing)

( it's not funny I feel like throwing up now ..)

(Suigetsu Keep laughing)

Don't get me mad guys... stop talking like that... (Sasuke said

( I swear I'm going to throw up on you if you keep laughing...)

(Suigetsu Won't stop laughing)

Ugh! I'm out of here! (Sasuke vanished)

( you see what you did ... I better find him ... ( I closed my eyes and took a deep breath... found him ...)

Go for him... I'm leavening (he smiled) and good luck he's mad...

Bye ... ( I vanished and he was at the river I was at the other side of the river where he couldn't see me and it's that Sakura ?)

(I was talking to Sakura she was apologizing for what she did that time and saying how sorry she was over and over but also saying she missed me every day)

( I wonder what would they be talking about ... and it's surprising he hasn't tell her to move ... )

(She was close to me and she took my hand I let her touch me because I know I was mean to her in the past and that I used her)

( wait what ? Are they touching hands ... wow ... now how the fuck am I supposed to feel now ...)

(She was still holding my hand talking and talking i was just listening to her and she hugged me and I did as well)

( ... I let myself show a little sasuke saw me and I just vanished I don't want to go through the same thing )

(I finished talking to Sakura and went looking for Naruto that I know he might be thinking wrong I saw him and I stared walking next to him) it's not what you think...

Not what I think. ...? ( I'll just listen to him )

I'm not here for her or something

I know ... ( I looked at him making him think I'm not mad )

So why you left and you didn't get close to us...

( ugh! ) I was hungry, and felt like throwing up any second I still feel like throwing up ...

Hmmm... you still think I'm stupid and i don't know you...

No... well I never actually thought you where stupid ( make something up ) I saw it as a friend hug ...( I think that's good even tho I'm not sure)

(He chuckles) sure Naruto...

I swear I do ( I laugh to make him think I'm not mad )

Fine... (he really thinks I'm stupid)

I don't ...

Stop reading my mind...

Ugh sorry... it just I think about it if as a person was actually saying it ( I put my hands in my face )

I was nothing Naruto...

( I sighed) I'm sorry I don't know what got into my head ( I looked down)

I know... that the problems stared for her... and I'm sorry...

It's okay ...

It's not... you are never going to forget what happened...

I just try not to think about it ...

I know... you don't know how sorry I am for... everything and for lie to you even tho I don't remember that...

It's okay sasuke... it really is ... why don't we eat something ( I smiled )

It's a good idea I'm hungry...

I'm hungry too ( we started walking) where should we go eat ?

Remember that food Kiba show you one time... I would like to eat that...

That sounds good ...

(We keep walking I was just following him I don't know where the place is)

( we finally got to the place ) are we going on o eat here or do you want to eat somewhere else ?

I like the river... we can go there

Sounds good , now we just need to go order the food ... ( and dessert)

( I was looking around when I saw Neji coming to us) that can be bad... (he whispered)

What can be bad ? ( I looked at neji walking towards us ) he looks drunk ..( I whispered)

I think he is...(Sasuke said and sighed)

Look who's here ? (He looked at Naruto) the puppy and his owner ! (He looked at Sasuke)

( I looked at sasuke like saying can I kill him ) what do you want neji ...

(That was actually funny)

Wow! The puppy can talk! (He said trying to sound surprised)

( I rolled my eyes at him trying not to loose my temper) if I where you I would stop saying that I'm a puppy because puppies can hurt you a lot ( I smile )

Not you Naruto... you just follow orders you are well trained by your owner here... (Sasuke just smiled and rolled his eyes) you see he thinks all this is funny!

Stop trying to make me loose my temper ...

You have a temper? I had a heart and you broke it! For him! The one who broke you en pieces and he steeped on you not 1 but many times and you still follow him to every where...

(Please shut up or I'll hit you... Sasuke thought)

You are really wasting you're time here ... and if I where you I would shut up before it's to late ... ( I had an evil smile in my face because of what sasuke thought)

Late for what ? For you to go suck his dick!? (Neji said)

(I'm done!) (in a fat move Sasuke hit him in the face and stomach leaving Neji in the floor screaming of pain)

Told you ... sometimes it's better to shut up ...

(Neji was there trying to stand up but he couldn't)

Naruto did you order the food I'm so Fucking hungry (Sasuke said ignoring Neji)

Yes I order the food ... we just need to wait ...

(They didn't notice when Neji got up and ran to Naruto to hit him in the face )

Oh no Neji... wrong choice... (he said all angry activated his Sharingan putting images in the head of Neji about his dead and how Sasuke will make his dead slow and painful if he keeps doing what he was doing. Neji stared screaming grabbing his head)

Making him stop! (Neji screamed to Naruto)

Let him go ... I have something planned for him ( he cut my lip so now it was bleeding)

(Sasuke stop his sharingan and looked at Naruto)

Thank you ( in a blink of an eye I was behind neji and grabbed his arm and put in his back while pressing it I pulled his hair and kicked him out of the restaurant he was in the floor I grabbed his shirt and threw him to the wall ) i told you not to make me loose my temper ( I whispered) it was nice talking to you ... ( I walked to the restaurant like nothing happened)

Your ex boyfriend can be annoying (Sasuke said like nothing had happened)

Really annoying... ( my lip was still bleeding but I ignored it )

Hurry with that food I'm hungry (Sasuke said to the men cooking and he looked at sasuke scared )

( I just smiled to the men that was cooking)

(This guys are creepy... one like the same devil and the other happy for that...)

I wouldn't be thinking if I where you ... ( I told the men that was cooking)

(Fuck...) (he stared cooking faster so they can leave)

I want dessert... let go to that shop that we went the other time(Sasuke said and smiled to Naruto)

Yes that's sounds good ( I smiled back )

Here! The food!

Lest go for that dessert! (He said happy grabbing the bag)

( we started walking to the dessert shop and neji was looking at us so I gave him a demonic look I hope sasuke doesn't sees )

(We were walking I saw Naruto looking bad at Neji I smiled and I took his hand... fist time that I can remember that I do this...)

( I got happy when he took my hand that I started to blush no one really imagines the type of person I am )

(I interlaced our fingers and I can feel my heart pumping fast and my breathing his gas as well )

( my heart was pumping really fast , I just decided to hold his hand. Back while. Blushing)

I should've done this before...

Done what ?

Hold your hand... and ignore everything else...

( I looked at him and blushed)

(I smiled to him... I remember the first time we hold hands was in that dessert store. I remembered Shikamaru was there all jealous)

( I smiled back people where surprised but they knew what happened between us ... but I didn't care and maybe he doesn't care anymore If people look or think and that makes me happy)

I want cake this time.. the one I couldn't taste that day... it was for kiba

Sounds good ... ( I smiled at him )

(I feel so happy)

( I also feel happy)

I just remember that I haven't go to my house

Do you feel ready?

I think... I won't think about it...

Maybe you can come with me...

( I got nervous when he said that it's been 2 years since I went there and most of out memories together are there ) if it helps ... I will. ( I smiled god I hope I don't break down when I enter his house )

Well I'm not ready... but I can't stay out of home or my house for more time...

Well just take a deep breath when you're about to enter that may help ( I smiled )

This first time I got here... I just stood there with my forehead on my door...

I know it's going to be hard being there ... ( I lay my head on his arm while we where still holding hands )

You don't have to go... i know it won't be easy for you either...

But if it helps you ... I will go ... ( I looked at him , he's so tall )

(I looked down to him and smiled thanks Naruto I got close to him and I gave him a kiss my first time when people can see us)

( I responded to his kiss while blushing and smiled)

(I keep kissing and I smiled between the kiss even tho I feel the people looking at us... ) people is watching even when it's not a nasty kiss... (he whispered between the kiss)

They always watch... that's like their life ... ( I whispered between to kiss )

I know.. (I grabbed his head in a gentle way touching his hair)

I really like you're hair but I can't reach ... ( I smiled)

(I pull myself away and looking at him smiling and I make myself a bit down so we can be same height)

( I got all happy and pass my fingers through his hair and gave him a hug )

(I hug him back and we I got out of that hug I touch his forehead with my fingers like I used to do)

( I blushed when he touched my forehead with his fingers ) you're really sweet ( I gave him a sweet smile)

I am?

Yes you are ( I put his arm around my shoulder and hugged him and we kept walking like that )

Mmm I don't see where I am sweet... (we were walking really close his hand around me and my arm in his shoulder)

( I looked up to him ) how did you get so tall ?

(I looked down to see him) I don't eat just ramen (I joke)

But ramen is good ( I smile)

Is not that good...

For me it is ...

(I smiled to him)

( I smiled back )

( we where walking and I twisted my ankle accidentally) that hurts ... ( fuck that hurts !)

Are you ok?

I twisted my ankle... ( I made a pain face because it really hurts , ahhh that hurts)

Get in my back I'll carry you (he smiled)

Thanks ( I smiled I got on his back and he started walking) am I heavy?

You are you are really fat (he joke)

Oh you're mean ( I laughed)

It's the truth you have to stop eating that much ramen (he make Naruto jump in his back)

( I hugged him tight ) I thought I was going to fall ...

I won't let you fall...

( I have him a kiss on the cheek) I'm not going to stop eating ramen ( I laughed)

You fat ass then(he laughed)

Oh you're mean ( I laughed)

(He laughed) in not mean

You called me a fat ass ( I laughed)

(He laughed) don't make laugh or we are going to fall

Ok ok ( I lay my head on his back trying not to laugh)

(We keep walking and we got to the store I put Naruto in a bench ) I'll go inside to get the cake. Don't move

Ok .. I mean there's nowhere I can go ( I smiled)

(I gave him a smiled and I messed his hair and walked into the store to get the cake)

( I try to fix my hair but no use I was just sitting there on the bench looking at the sky )

Done... (Sasuke got out) there was no more cake... (he looked inside the bag) so I brought this kind of cake that has 3 types of milk... (he looked at Naruto)

Sounds delicious!

I hope you're not intolerant of lactose... (he looked at him serious)

I can eat it ... ( why does he always do that look ?)

Are you sure?

Yes

Ok then... get on my back again...

Ok ( I got on his back again) where are we going to eat ? ( he smells good )

We can eat at your garden or we can eat under that tree close to the river...

Which ever you want ...

The river sounds good to me (Sasuke said smiling)

Well then lets go then .. ( I lay my head on his back )

(We got to the river and I put him down ) wow you can get heavy (he smiled and sat down next to Naruto)

( I smiled and lay my head on his shoulder)

(I take the food out and we stared eating)

( we kept eating our food until we finished sasuke got the dessert out of the bag I don't think I'll be able to eat I'm full )

(We didn't eat the dessert because we were full so I put Naruto in my back and I stared walking to my house so I can finally go inside... we were passing by the park when I hear Sakura talking to Ino)

What do you mean you still have feelings for Naruto and Sasuke? (Ino said)

Well I always love sasuke... but when he left I got know naruto... and dated and we had you know ... I know it's confusing but I feel like I love both of them ... I don't know who to choose... that why I went to apologize to sasuke because I dated naruto but I never told him the reason why I was apologizing... and when we broke up we stopped talking... ( Sakura said )

But I heard they are together again... maybe you have to let them go... (Ino said and Sasuke stopped walking when he heard everything they were talking)

Yeah ... but I don't want to let them go ... I really love them both ...

(When I hear Sakura saying that I stared walking)

( fuck fuck fuck ! Why did she need to be talking about that ! )

I think you have to let them go Sakura (Ino said pointing to Sasuke and Naruto)

( I saw that sasuke was carrying naruto) ( I tried not to look at Sakura did she really need to be talking about that ! God we really should of eaten the dessert we would still be there and probably he wouldn't have heard I don't know if he heard ... I hope he didn't...)

(I put Naruto in a bench and I sat next to him looking at the sky... )

( fuck ! He did hear! It was a dead silence zone ...)

(Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto without any expression)

( I was looking to the side and turned to sasuke he was looking at me with no expression so I just turned around quickly trying to avoid his look )

Is it true...? (He said serious)

What is true..? ( fuck !)

Don't make me repeat what she said...

Oh ... that ... ( fuck !) well ... umm ( deadly silence) yes ... ( I whispered he's making me nervous... he's always making these looks that when you look at them it's like wtf !)

Why you didn't tell me... ? (he keep looking at him serious) I think is better if you star telling me the truth... I don't want to know later that you lie to me...

I was scared that you where going to get mad ... because... Sakura caused the problems we had ... ( I looked down ...)

So why did you dated her?

Well we both where always going to the entrance of the village waiting for some day you would come back ... then one day we decided to start talking... we would always talk when we would go to the entrance... we got to know each other better we noticed we had things in common... and we just decided to try it out ... ( I can't look at him if he still has that face ...)

It's true that you sleep with her?

Well ... ugh ... yes ( I whispered looking down) I did it trying to find something of you in her ...

(Sasuke looked at the sky and sighed) she can be annoying...

( I sighed, at least he's not mad ) yeah ...

(I was about to say something when I heard Sakura and I looked to the side and I saw her running to us)

Guys ! Guys! ( I was running to them I'll think I'll talk to them ) ( oh god don't tell me she comes to ruin things ... I looked at her than I looked down )

(What does she want I just looked at her)

I'm going to be honest with you guys ... I love you guys both ... but not as friends ( Sakura said while blushing) ( I started to cough when she said that ... wtf !)

(I just looked at her and then I signed... not again with same thing...)

( I blushed and sit in the middle of them and touched their legs ) I really love you guys ( Sakura said while pressing their legs but not in a hard way ) ( wtf ! I tried to move my leg but she wouldn't stop touching it ! Wtf !)

Don't get to close Sakura... (I took her hand and put it away moving a bit to the side away from her)

Oh you know you guys like it (Sakura said in weird voice) ( I moved her hand and she kept moving her hand , what is she doing ... I said inside of sasukes mind )

(Bitch...) sakura don't you have something else to do?

Nothing better then this ( Sakura said touching close to their manhood) ( I moved her hand and how I could I try to get up but she pushed me to sit back down ) Sakura what do you want ? ( I said trying to get away from her )

(What the fuck is she doing...) (I took her hand and again I put it away) Sakura don't get close...

( I put my hand again on their legs again ) I would like to be with both of you guys ... ( Sakura said and gave them both a flirty look ) look you don't know what you're saying... ( she grabbed my shirt pulling me in front of her ) I do know what I'm saying... ( Sakura said ) ( wtf ! I try to avoid her face and tried to move her hand from my shirt as she grabbed sasuke shirt and pulled him to her so she had both of us close ...)

(I was trying to get away but I couldn't) you have the strength of a man...

I can easily make you guys mine ... ( Sakura said pulling us closer to her ) now you're talking nonsense! ( I tried getting away but I couldn't! )

I'm sure you wouldn't like that... you will be the one just looking...

( I looked at sasuke like saying wtf ! ... they are both fucking perverts ! ) what do you mean by that sasuke ( Sakura said while still holding there shirts )

You will be there just watching at me and Naruto having fun... you in the corner of the room just watching at us... (she was so close to my face that I can feel her breathing still she was pulling my shirt)

( wtf! You pervert! ... I said inside sasuke mind ) how can you be so sure of that sasuke ( Sakura said while pulling both or out shirts closer to her )

(It's true Naruto...) Sakura... I'll give you an advice... you need a mint pill... (he make a disgusted face)

( omg sasuke! ... I said inside of sasuke mind ) I'll need it after doing you guys a blow job ... ( Sakura said in a weird voice) ( I looked at her like saying wtf !)

With that mouth that you have right now it would kill my dick letting him useless...

( Sasuke! , I said inside sasuke's mind ) yeah sure ... ( Sakura said ) ( I was looking at both of them like saying wtf !)

I'm sure... it would die if I see you naked with that watery breast...

What the fuck ! ( I said to both of them ) I know you will like it Sasuke ( Sakura said and pulled naruto closer and licked his neck ) ( I tried moving away till she looked at sasuke... wtf is wrong with them )

That can be sexy Sakura but it won't work...

( I made of face like wtf ! ) what about if I get naruto here all naked ? What would you do ... sasuke ( Sakura said in a weird voice) (wtf ! Someone help me here ! These fucking perverts !)

I do not like the exhibitionism... sorry

Oh really so you wouldn't mind if I leave him make for you ( Sakura said starting to rip naruto shirt ) what the fuck ! ( she's fucking ripping my clothes I tried for her to move her hand but she wouldn't!)

I told you it won't work... you are going to make me take him and go away to fuck him away from you to see or hear something

( someone kill me ! ) fuck him ? ( Sakura said in a weird voice) ( someone help !)

I know you would like to see that but you are not invited to the party...

( I'm dead ... ) you know you would like me to be there ... while you fuck him as you said ... ( Sakura said in weird voice again ) ( someone just kill me right now !)

You would be useless on that party Sakura I don't see what can you be doing there

So you're saying naruto here is the one who makes you hard all the time ? ( Sakura said in the same voice) ( don't fucking respond to that ! I'm going to die here !)

(I didn't say anything but I think my smile say everything)

( you're such a pervert... , I said inside Sasuke mind ) you're smile said everything... sasuke ( Sakura said in a very weird voice)

(I'm normal Naruto...) So stop asking shit and go touch yourself thinking in us having sex...

( wtf ! ) I'll prefer to have the real ones ... and I noticed you are getting hard ... ( Sakura said in a really weird voice) ( god ! Why !)

Believe it's not for you...

Then who is it for ? ( Sakura said with the same voice) ( they are going to kill me ... I hope someone makes a good funeral! )

I know you want to know everything but believe you haven't see anything...

( ... ) oh really what can you actually do to naruto ? ( again with the same voice) ( ...)

You don't have the imagination to know that...

Oh trust me I do .( again with the same voice) ( can someone just throw a kunai at my head!)

Nothing compared to what you know you are innocent to know the truth...

Oh really? ( again with the same voice) ( they are such perverts! I feel like I'm the innocent one here ! Someone just kill me !)

Sakura... (he change his voice even deeper and got close to her face that she let go Naruto shirt)

( he's making me so nervous right now could it be he wants to ..? ) ( this is just getting ridiculous!)

I'm so hard right now... if you excuse me... I'll take my man out of here to fuck him... (he took Naruto hand and vanished with him leaving Sakura there all exited)

( wait what ? And he got me all exited ! ) ( we just appeared in my house ... wtf they are so fucking perverted !)

(I put Naruto in the sofa and I looked at him) we have a conversation to finish...

About what happened with Sakura... ( fucking perverts!)

Yes... and also I want you to tell me the truth about some questions I have (Sasuke sat in the floor laying his back on the wall still is evident he is hard)

Ok ... ( he was still ... pervert !)

Did you sleep with Kiba and Neji too?

Only with kiba ... ( I feel so embarrassed...)

How did you even stared a relationship with him? I thought he was like your brother...

Well kiba was having problems with his girlfriend their parents decided to make them brake up ... and we got along really well we just decided to try it out ...( I said with my face down..)

(Fuck I think I'm jealous) so if you get along so well until now... why finish the things?

Because always go to the entrance of the village... and would always tell him that I would be feeling bad and staying at home... he found out about it and we talked about and decided it was the best to end things before we hurted each other ( I'm not going to tell him we where falling in love )

(I wonder if they fall in love) how can you manage to be his friend?

Because... we get along really well ...

(Jealous... all I can think about is that) I get it... how is that you get along so well? In the relationship... I mean you guys didn't fight... ?

No ... we really never fought... well one of the reasons is that he comes from the dog family... and I have a fox inside me , so it's like instinct...

I see... (fuck I'm so jealous right now) (someone knocked the door)

( I went to see who was at the door ) oh hey kiba ...

Hi! I bought you food! Monday of Ramen! I brought a lot of ramen! (He said happy showing to Naruto the 3 bags full of ramen)

( I laughed and smiled ) come in ...( I let him in )

(Kiba took of his shoes and go inside with the bags of ramen) oh hey Sasuke (Kiba said when he saw Sasuke sitting in the floor)

(Really him right now! What's in that bags?) hi Kiba... (Sasuke said)

( I got next to kiba to take the bags of ramen ,someone's jealous... )

Mmmm you smell delicious today... (Kiba said and his pupils delighted and he bite his lips)

(What the fuck ! He looks at him like an animal!... Sasuke thought)

Thanks ! I didn't put lotion today... ( I smiled)

I can smell that... (Kiba said happy)

(What the fuck! How is that I didn't see it before... I need to interrupt them! ) so Naruto what's in the bags? (Sasuke said got up and walked next to Naruto)

Ramen ! ( I said happy and walked to the kitchen)

(What the fuck ramen!) why so many bags?

It's Monday of Ramen! (Kiba said happy and walked to the kitchen following Naruto)

(He follow him like he wants to be near him)

( I was serving the ramen in the bowls I don't know if sasuke wants to eat ... )

(Kiba walked behind Naruto getting close to his neck and smelled) mmm ...(Kiba said)

(Is he smelling Naruto's neck? What the fuck !)

Yeah the ramen smells good ... sasuke are you going to want to eat ?

Sure Naruto... thanks (I don't like ramen!)

( I know what he thinks it's so funny I turned around and kiba was still behind me so we where really close I had the plates in my hand )

Don't let them fall! (Kiba said grabbing one plate and by accident touching Naruto's hand)

(Did he just touching his hand? )

You have soft hands Naruto (Kiba smiled and walked to the table)

(Ok... now I'm Fucking jealous)

( I walked to the table and put the plates on the table ) sasuke? Are you coming? ( I sat next to kiba )

(Really? Next to him! ) I'm coming... (he sat down in front of them)

Thanks kiba , for remembering Monday of ramen ( I said happy and looked at him)

(Kiba looked at Naruto and again his pupils got delighted ) you welcome Naruto... you know it's nothing I like to spend time with you (Kiba smiled)

(Is it me or every time Kiba look at Naruto his pupils get delighted? He still loves him... I'm so Fucking jealous right now!)

( what did he just think ... pupils delighted? He only did that when we where dating... I smiled to kiba trying to be normal)

(We stared eating and I keep looking at them analyzing how Kiba acts with Naruto... conclusion... he still loves him... but why?) I'm full... (Sasuke said)

That fast ? ( he didn't even eat ... oh well , I reached for a napkin and I met kibas hand in the way , we both looked at each other and started laughing)

(Can the ramen kill me right now...)

You know my girlfriend is mad again(Kiba said and signed while eating)

(Like I care...Sasuke thought)

Why is she mad ? ( I kept eating)

I don't know... I got to her house and she was angry at me... I think it's her days... (he chuckles)

(Ugh Kiba really? )

( I laughed)

Naruto can I have your hand? You have a weird smell on it... (Kiba said)

(Don't let him smell you...)

Umm ... sure .. ( I extended my hand to him to he can smell it )

(When Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand his pupils got delighted even more than before I looked at him wanting to punch him)

Mmm I think it's nothing... it was like Sakura or something but not much...(kiba said smiled) you still smell good that I can eat you alive (he joke and smiled still grabbing Naruto's hand)

(What the fuck dis he said? I'm dead...)

Oh ...( I laughed , he was still holding my hand , I can see sasukes eye is twitching? That's weird )

(Kiba let go Naruto's hand and looked at me smiling) how lucky you are... (Kiba said smiling to Sasuke and keep eating)

(What? What did he mean by that?)

Lucky? ( I kept eating)

Sure Sasuke is lucky to have you (Kiba said smiling looking at Naruto same thing with his eyes keep happening)

. ( I blushed and smiled when he said that and kept eating )

(Did he just blushed? I'm so Fucking jealous!)

You guys want dessert? (Sasuke said)

Sure! (Kiba said happy)

I'll go serve some ... ( I smiled and stand up )

I'll use the bathroom... (Kiba got up and looked at Sasuke smiling to brake the ice between them but Sasuke didn't say anything) (Sasuke is weird)

( I was about to go to the kitchen when I felt someone hugged me from behind and lifted me up I screamed and laughed and put me back down) kiba you scared me! ( I laughed)

(Sasuke looked at Kiba serious and then he covered his face so they wouldn't notice that)(dead! I'm dead! Jealous as fuck!)

(Kiba laughed and walked to the bathroom)

( I went to the kitchen and started to serve the dessert, I don't know how much they would like ...)

(Kiba got back to the table and sat down looking at Sasuke)

And how things going back here? (Kiba asked him)

Fine... everything fine... (except to know you had sex with Naruto... and feel love...)

( I was behind sasuke when he thought that ... )

(I felt like a dead look over me and I look up to see Naruto looking at me)

Mmmm what it is? (Kiba said looking at Naruto)

Nothing... ( I gave them there desserts , and sat back down , he gots to be kidding...)

I was talking about the dessert... (Kiba whispered )

( I looked at kiba ) what was that ?

(He laughed nervously) nothing... (just like you said)

(I think he heard what I said about having sex with Kiba... I'm fuck...Sasuke thought)

( I gave both of them a serious look )

(Kiba laughed nervously and Sasuke was still)

Yummy! Good dessert! (Kiba said)

Yeah sure ... ( I started eating my dessert)

(We were eating in silence no one will say anything)

(I should take some to Akamaru it's delicious)

Where's akamaru by the way ?

(He looked at him again same thing with his eyes) I left him... he is sick... I keep forgetting you know what I think...

What happened to him ?

Flu (he smiled)

Oh I hope he gets better ( I smiled)

Uhhh look! (He grabbed a cockroach) look Naruto your favorite friend! (He extended his hand to Naruto)

Ahh! ( I got up up trying to get away from the cockroach) that's disgusting!

Came here it wants to say hello! (He got up and stared following Naruto)

Ewww get it away ! ( we started running around the table ) that's disgusting!

Come here Naruto! Say hi! (He keeps running and Sasuke was just watching at them)

( we where running around the table and for some reason kiba trips in his own foot and lets go on the cockroach and I somehow turned around and he lands on top of me we kept making eye contact and forgot sasuke was there I noticed his eyes it was true ...)

(I was looking at Naruto I forgot Sasuke was there I was breathing fast and I really wanted to kiss him like we used to do when we were dating... some how I heard Sasuke moving on the table so I made to Naruto that look with the small eyes and stared moving my hair in his neck that I know it tickles on him)

Noo kiba stop ! ( I said laughing) that tickles ! ( I said laughing)

(I stop and sat down and I don't know why I feel sad)

Well the cockroach got into the living room (Sasuke said )

( I looked up and tried to find the cockroach and I saw it ) ahh ! It's still there !

(Kiba got up and took it and put it outside in the garden closing the door)

That's disgusting (Sasuke said all jealous)

Well he at least he took it out .. ( I felt goosebumps all over just to imagine the cockroach)

Sure he did... still disgusting... (Sasuke said still jealous )

(Now I'm disgusting...kiba thought)

Thanks kiba for taking it out ( I smiled to him )

You welcome Naruto... (he said in a sad voice)

(Sasuke got up and stared cleaning the table) I wonder how the cockroach got inside... (Sasuke said)

( I started to get the plates from the table and sasuke got close to me and started to kiss me )

(I got close to Naruto to kiss him and hug him letting know Kiba that Naruto it's mine)

(Really? You have to this now with me here... ) Naruto... I think I'm leaving...

Wait don't leave... what about the movie? ( I said between the kiss because sasuke didn't want to let me go )

(I feel a weird pain on my heart... for looking at them) I... you guys are busy... (he said in a sad voice)

No lets pick a movie... ( I got sasuke away as he was still hugging me )

(He tried to smiled) sure... I'll go to the bathroom... (Kiba walked to the bathroom and looked at the mirror) (don't cry kiba... you knew he love him... stop! You have to be strong)

Naruto why didn't you let him go? (Sasuke said)

We have 2 years doing the same thing every Mondays ... ( I looked at sasuke)

Ok then.. sit next to me so i can hug you... while we watch the movie...(Sasuke said)

Ok ... ( I know why he's doing this I walked to the living room to pick a movie)

(Kiba was still on the bathroom and Sasuke walked to the sofa and sat in the middle)

( he really sat in the middle... ) I'll just put something about suspense ...

Come sit... (Sasuke told him) does he have stomachache?

I don't think so ... ( I walked to the sofa and sit next to him ) lets go make some popcorn!

Ok let's go and make some with butter... (we got up from the sofa to the kitchen)

(I got out of the bathroom and sat in the sofa waiting for Naruto and Sasuke)

( we finished making the popcorn I grabbed the plate and walked fast to the sofa to sit in the middle)

(Naruto grabbed the plate and stared walking fast when I saw him he was in the middle) why did you change sits? (I said to him Kiba looked at me and then Naruto)

I have the popcorn ( I looked at sasuke)

So?

So you guys can get some popcorn?

Mmm (Sasuke walked and sat next to Naruto)

( we started watching the movie we where like half of the movie and I just felt that kiba lay his head on my shoulder he must of fell asleep...)

(I was eating popcorn and I her a snoring I looked at Naruto and Kiba has his head on his shoulder) (really! ? He couldn't go home to sleep?)

( I kept eating popcorn trying to ignore sasuke's thought's)

Nar... Naruto leave that.. (Kiba Said talking in his sleep)

(Sasuke looked at Kiba angry)

( I looked at kiba all confused, he must be talking in his sleep I just kept watching the movie and eating popcorn)

(Kiba stared giggling all sleep)

What the fuck is wrong with him... (Sasuke said angry)

( I looked at sasuke ) he's sleeping...

I know that... but he really has to talk and laugh?

I don't know ... I don't know what he's dreaming with ...

He's stupid (Sasuke said and Kiba was babbling)

Just let him be ... he's not bothering you is he ?

He is... he's there making noise... (Sasuke said.. Kiba move a bit close to Naruto babbling and put his hand on Naruto's manhood)

( I was with my eyes wide open ... wtf!...I just move his hand to his side , don't tell me sasuke saw that !)

(Sasuke looked at Naruto all angry) is he faking he is sleep)

I think he is sleeping... ( I wasn't looking at him he sounds mad )

Yeah we should go there... (Kiba said sleeping and hug Naruto)

I can't stand this... wake him up! (Sasuke said)

How the hell am I going to wake him up ?!

Move him? Tell him? Send him home?

I can't just do that ?!

What you want him to touch you?

What?! No !

Then move! (Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm pulling him to him and Kiba fall to the floor)

Ahh! (Kiba screamed scared)

Sasuke?! ( I whispered) kiba are okay?

I got scared (he laughed) (Sasuke rolled his eyes and Kiba saw him making him look down)

Well then sit back down ( I smiled , sasuke better not do anything)

Better go home sleep(Sasuke whispered. Kiba just looked at him and then smiled to Naruto)

( I looked at sasuke like saying stop )

Not my problem he was sleep... (Sasuke whispered to Naruto ignoring actually Kiba can hear him)

( I didn't respond to him I just kept watching the movie , he better not do anything!)

(Kiba got up and walked to the kitchen) (I better get going... this is like his space)

Did you really need to do that ( I whispered to sasuke)

What? (Sasuke looked at him )

Pull my arm so he could fall ... ( I whispered)

You wouldn't move... I had to make you... (he whispered)

Mmm ( I kept watching the movie, he better not do anything bad when kiba gets back )

(I got back to the sofa and sit next to Naruto with my hands between my legs feeling sad when I saw that Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and stared kissing him)

( what is sasuke doing? Maybe if I just respond he'll stop , so I just responded for him to stop )

(I stared kissing Naruto and then I pull him over me so he can sit on me and I keep kissing him)

(I opened my eyes and I saw Kiba looking at us and I looked at him like saying Naruto is mine)

( what is he doing now ... is he really that jealous... I try to move because kiba was right there but he just kept grabbing my head so he can keep kissing me ... he knows kibas there , I'm just responding so he can't stop soon ...)

(I was looking at Naruto kissing Sasuke and I get like someone pinch me on my hear I stand up and stared walking to the door to put my shoes one )

Sasuke ( I pull myself away from the kiss) he's leaving?

Let him go... (Sasuke said)

Kiba where are you going? ( I was still sitting on top of him , he really is weird when he's jealous)

I'm going home (he looked at Naruto smiling and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips close to him the smiled of Kiba got away)

( ugh he gots to be kidding) but the movie isn't over ( is he really is jealous)

I know.. (Kiba grabbed his shirt from the bottom part he does that when he feels like crying but doesn't want people to know) I have to go.. and see Akamaru...

Kiba are you okay...? ( Sasuke just had his hands on my hips ... I really don't feel like dealing with his jealousy right now ...)

Mhm ... (he said still grabbing his shirt)

Kiba I know you since we where little... ( he feels like crying... thanks to sasuke...)

I just want to go see Akamaru... (lie)

( I feel bad now ) if that's what you want ... I'll see you tomorrow, take care on the way home ...

(I won't come tomorrow) sure see you around... (he put his shoes on and walked out of the house)

Finally (Sasuke said)

Finally? ( I looked at sasuke)

He left...

( I lay on the sofa and sighed )

What?

Nothing... ( his jealousy is soooooo I can't even find the word ) I'll forgot to clean the dishes...

Need help?

( ugh ... ) yes please... ( I got up from the sofa and started to get the dishes)

What's wrong b

Nothing... ( I looked at him and smiled , just for him to think nothing's wrong )

Ok... I have to go out I need to get something's with Karin... (Sasuke said?

( and you made a whole big deal about kiba ! ) ok ... ( I started to take the dishes to the kitchen and washed them )

(Sasuke walked out of the house)

( I finished washing the dishes and went to the bathroom and filled the tub with really warm water ...)

(I went to made my things and get back in 2 hours to Naruto's house I knock the door)

( I heard someone knocked on the door I got out of the tub put my towel and went to see who it was )

Hi Naruto...

I came to tell you not to worry I'll be in a hotel tonight...

Oh ok ... see you later then... ( I smiled )

Ok... goodnight then... (I stared walking to the hotel)

( 2 weeks had passed, I've been hanging out more with sasuke, and I haven't seen kiba ... we probably still feels bad because of what sasuke did ... )

(I was at the park with Naruto we were talking about the same things as always, I was staying in a hotel to not bother him since we are just friends with benefits)

Sasuke... I just remember I need to go somewhere ... ( I'll go see how kiba is ...)

Ok I have to go too to make some arrangements (he smiled)

Bye see you then ... ( I smiled and vanished)

(He just vanished... and I stared walking away)

( I ended up in front of kibas house and knocked on the door )

(Akamaru stared barking but no one opened the door)

( he's really ignoring me ... I knocked on the door again)

(I heard a knock in the door I got out of the shower and went to opened) oh... Naruto... hi

Hey kiba... ( i should ask him how he has been)

Want to come in... my mother and Hana are not here... so don't have to deal with them...

Yes please...

Want some water or juice? (He walked to the kitchen)

Water is ok ... ( I walked to in to the house and went to sit in the sofa )

(I grab a glass with water and took it to him)

( I grabbed the glass of water ) thank you ... how have you been..?

I had the flu... (lie)

Really? ( he's lying)

Mhmm

Do you feel better now ?

Sure... how you been.?

Good ... I guess ...

(This is awkward and never has been like this before) good for you...

( I sighed this is awkward it was never like this )

Yeah... (I looked at Akamaru)

Why have you been so distant? ( I looked at him)

(He face down) I haven't... I had the flu

I know when you lie ...

(He was still facing down) I just... don't want to ruin things for you..

Ruin things? Why would that ever happen?

Sasuke...

But what can you possibly ruin ..? ( I looked at him confused sasuke and I weren't anything just friends with benefits..)

I thought I had... like go over you... (he blushed) but when we were playing that day... I notice I still have those feelings...

( I blushed and was shocked) you do ?

I'm sorry...

Sorry for what ? ( I was still blushing)

For still feeling this... i know it's wrong...

It's not wrong ...

(Kiba looked at Naruto blushing) I didn't ask for this to keep on me...

Are you sure ... that the feelings you're talking about are like feelings that you had when we where together ..? ( I looked at him and blushed more that I look to the side )

I wasn't sure until that day that I wanted to kiss you again... and I think Sasuke noticed too...

Oh... ( I don't know what to say )

(He signed and face down)

I'm confused...

Why?

Feelings ( I blush)

For him?

Both ... ( I looked down blushing)

You don't have to feel embarrassed for that...

( I looked at him and I got nervous just to see he was only wearing a towel)

(I grabbed his jaw and I looked at him) I know... that you are going to stay with him... that's clear for me... (he smiled) I hope I can get along with him... (I keep looking at him and his lips and my heart pumping fast)

( I got really nervous my heart started pumping really fast , I don't know what got into me and just kissed him ...)

(I got still when he kissed me but I responded to his and got close to him pulling him to me... I stand up and I took his hand looking at him )

( kiba just took my hand and took me to his room , we made made eye contact and just smiled at each other and started kissing again )

( we stared kissing and I put his legs on my waist and carry him to bed and touched he's cheek and gave him a smile in between the kiss and took his shirt off )

( when he took my shirt off , and started to kiss my abdomen then my waist , it made me remembered our first time that bite me on the waist and laugh just to remember)

( I kissed the scar I left him our first time that I bite him on the waist, then made my way to his lips again while touching his hair , remembering the time we where together)

( I kissed him back as I put my hand on his head to keep kissing him ... suddenly an image of sasuke touching my forehead with his fingers... and the. There was a knock at the door )

(I looked at Naruto when I hear the door...) who could it be?

Kiba! (Tamaki screamed)

( we both sat down in bed ) I think it's best if I leave... see you later ( I vanished)

(He signed and got dress to opened the door to his girlfriend)

( I appear in my house ... I'm hungry now ... I felt to the kitchen and made some pasta...)

Hi! (Suigetsu said)

( I gave out a big jump) why do you always need to scare me ?!

It's funny (he smiled)

Funny for you ! ( I continued cooking)

Yeah for me it is not boyfriend but lover of Sasuke... (he smiled and sat down) I'm looking for your lover...

He's not here ... why is the cause you're looking for him ...? ( I continued cooking and turned around to see him where I cut the vegetables... I just tried to ignore that and continue cooking ..)

Well in a month we have to get back in a mission... (he grabbed and apple and stared eating)

Oh ... I see .. ( I turned around to see him eating an apple... I just continue cooking)

Yeah he will have to leave you... (Suigetsu said)

Well if he has to go on a mission, right ...

You sound so exited! (Suigetsu smiled)

Yeah ( I fake a laugh) so excited...

(He laughed) its not like he is going to die

You're really not helping here ...

(Suigetsu smiled and got down the shelve of food and walked next to Naruto to help him cook)

What are you doing...?

You told me I wasn't helping

Oh ... ( I sighed) well i do need some help ...

Well I'm tired if you don't need help I can sit down (Suigetsu smiled)

You're kidding ( I whispered) oh well I guess you can sit down ...

(Suigetsu walked to the shelve of food and sat there again and grabbed another apple) so are you guys going to make your not relationship oficial?

Well ... we aren't really sure yet , if you can put it that way ...

What way? Like from his back?

( I sighed) I didn't mean that ...

What did you mean? You want me to help you moving something? (He smiled)

( I sighed) what I meant was ... that we aren't really sure just yet ...

You already said that... ugh and you were trying to make me confused

So now I'm the one making you confused... ( I sighed)

Sure you are (he smiled)

Then how do I explain something to you ... without getting you confused...

Just be directed like Sasuke

That's what I was trying to ... ( I sighed) to answer you're question... we aren't sure ...

You already said that... you want to make things clear I get that

( I sighed and put my hands in my face )

How are the wounds of Sasuke getting any better? (I got down grabbed a glass and opened the fridge to get some juice... )

( i turned around and my eye started twitching I tried to ignore what he was doing...) yeah ... there getting better ...

Good (he smiled at him and put in the table the garbage of the apple he just ate )

( my eye started twitching) you know you can put that in the garbage...

No the juice it's to drink

I'm talking about the heart of the apple...

They don't have heart Naruto you are weird!

Look who's talking... ( I whispered) can you just throw what you put in the table ... ( I sighed)

Oh! Sure... (he grabbed the thing that Naruto told him and put it on the dishwasher)

I meant in the garbage!

Isn't that a garbage? (He looked inside the dishwasher)

( I sighed) that's where you wash the dishes...

Why ? Just leave them or buy new ones... don't lose time in this

How am I supposed to leave that there ... can you just throw the things in there ... ( I pointed at the garbage)

Ugh! Smell bad! Clean this thing!

That's the garbage!

I knew that...

Then how am I supposed to clean it when there's garbage in there ... ! Did you just say you knew that was the garbage?

Wait why did you throw this vegetables? (He grabbed a carrot)

( I sighed ) you know ... I'm really having so much patience right now ...

Should I wash it and putting in to the food you are cooking? (He smiled)

( I sighed trying not to go hit him ) no just leave it like that ... only wash it ...

(He walked to the sink and wash it and put it on the side of the clean food he saw that others carrots were cut so he cut it and put it all together and put it in the food smiling)

( my eye was twitching)

I saw others others vegetables there you want me to take them out to? Helping is fun... oh is something wrong with your eye (Suigetsu got close to Naruto and poke Naruto's eye)

Ahh! You know what just go sit down in the couch...

But I want to talk to you...

Ok ok ... just sit where you where sitting... ( I sighed)

(Suigetsu walked to the shelve and sat there) so what do you prefer? Top or bottom?

Are you kidding me right now!

I'm trying to know you better and know what sasuke likes too (he smiled)

You can ask other things not that !

Ok then... you blow or he does or you take turns?

Are you kidding!

No why?

You don't just go and ask that to people!

You are not any people you are the not boyfriend bot lover of Sasuke

But you don't have to ask that !

I don't see any problem... but I think I can remember a dream of Sasuke about that...(he smiled)

A what ...

A dream I told you I can see his dreams (he said happy)

( sasuke please hurry and get to my house! And bring food I'm begging you !, I said inside Sasuke's mind ) can I just die ... what was the dream about..?

Hmmm... (he was thinking) oh i remember you were jumping on him and then you crawling and then he on top... it was a mess (he smiled)

( I got all red ) I need air ( I said and almost ran to the garden )

It wasn't that bad! (He screamed) just don't tell him I told you!

( I got inside my house)What the hell do you mean it wasn't that bad ! ( I screamed from my room )

What kind of person do you think I am! I'm not a pervert! I mean that it wasn't a total mess like I said(he smiled)

You sound like a pervert right now !

I'm not... but he has cute dreams too he's the pervert actually...

What do you meant?!

I'm not the one having those dreams... am I?

( I got even more red ) was that the only time he dreamed of that ...?

No! He has a lot of dreams... (he looked at Naruto smiling) I know who is the perv here!

( I got even more red ) can I just die!

(Sasuke knocked the door)

( I went to the door and opened it I was still red )

Wow! What happened?

Nothing... ( pervert ! )

Oh ok... (he stared to take his shoes off)

Who's the pervert! I'm not! (Suigetsu screamed and Sasuke looked at Naruto)

( I laughed nervously and looked at sasuke... shut up he's here !)

Sorry! (He screamed)

( shut up ! )

I see Suigetsu it's here... (he walked inside and walked to the kitchen and put the food on the table)

Yeah ... ( I went to the kitchen and looked at the pasta with carrots... )

Eww what's that? (Sasuke said and Suigetsu enter to the kitchen)

That's the food! Delicious! (Suigetsu smiled)

No ... ( he said he wanted to help me cook and he did that , I said in sasukes mind )

Oh... (Sasuke looked at Suigetsu who was smiling)

Want some Sasuke? I can give some?(Suigetsu said)

Oh ... actually I brought food...

( I laughed nervously and went to the living room )

Where did you get the carrots Suigetsu?

I took them out from the garbage Naruto throw them(he smiled)

(Sasuke wide open his eyes)

That I did what ! Lier !

You were the one who told me to wash it! (Suigetsu screamed)

But I never told you to put them in the food ! ( I screamed)

Why did you even let him take them out of the garbage? (Sasuke said to Naruto)

Ugh ! ( so he could stay calm , I said in sasukes mind )

What ever he said is a lie... you see he told me to wash it and I did I saw he has other es carrots here for the pasta so I put them there... (he smiled)

Can I die !

Don't die here I don't think Sasuke would like to clean that! (Suigetsu said and Sasuke rolled his eyes)

You're not helping!

In what did you need help? I did the food!

Suigetsu You don't get anything... (Sasuke said)

Exactly! I agree to that ...

Oh come on just try it is good! (Suigetsu said)

I don't think I would try that../ but thanks

Why don't you try it ?!

You try it you were the one cooking with him!

I wasn't telling you sasuke! I was telling suigetsu !

I'll try it! (Suigetsu said)

Nooo! I brought food (Sasuke said)

I'm going to die here !

Ok ok... I won't try it...(Suigetsu said)

Suigetsu You can't get the food out of the garbage... I know it can be hard to understand... buy you just can't... (Sasuke explain to Suigetsu)

Then is fault of your lover he did let me do it... you are so mean lover! (Suigetsu said to Naruto)

Stop blaming it on me !

I'm not blaming you! It's the truth

Ugh! Kill me now ! ( I sighed and sat in the sofa)

(Sasuke got out of the kitchen so the living room and stand in front of Naruto) be patience he's not used to all this stuff ... (he whispered)

I am being patient... you don't know how patient I'm being... ( I sighed and lay on the sofa )

I can imagine... (Sasuke smiled)

( I sighed) I've never had so many patience in my life ...

Guys! Can we eat!? I'm really hungry! ( Suigetsu said from the table he was already sit)

( I sighed I went up and sit in my usual spot they both sat in front of me )

This looks delicious! (Suigetsu said and Sasuke rolled his eyes)

Yeah ... ( I sighed )

The Onigiri is delicious more if it has tuna and tomato (Sasuke said)

( I smiled , I don't eat that )

What do you mean lover? (Suigetsu said)

I didn't say anything ...

You did... oh! It was a thought! (He smiled)

( I sighed and lay on the floor with my hand covering my face )

(Suigetsu and Sasuke stared eating)

We have to go in a month or so Sasuke? (Suigetsu said)

Is it far? (Sasuke ask)

I guess... (Suigetsu smiled)

( I was still laying on the floor)

Naruto... sit down and eat... (Sasuke said)

( I don't like that food ... you better not say anything... , I sit down again)

(Suigetsu stared laughing and Sasuke just looked at him like saying damn you are crazy)

( I sighed and started eating)

(We were eating without saying anything until Suigetsu like always ruined things)

Don't worry for the lover one... he will be fine... (Suigetsu looked at sasuke smiling and Sasuke just sighed)

( I sighed and kept eating this thing I don't like )

( sasuke here is imagining you jumping... , suigetsu said inside naruto mind ) ( I looked at him in shock while I was getting red )

Naruto you need to throw the other food... (Sasuke said)

( I just nodded my head of agreement) ( oh so you guys do take turns.. , suigetsu said inside naruto head smiling) ( I looked at him in shock and looked down being all red )

(Sasuke looked at Naruto) are you ok?

Yeah I'm okay... ( I whispered not looking at him because I was all red ) ( wow ... I never imagined you doing that ... , suigetsu said inside narutos mind smiling) ( I was getting even more red )

Suigetsu What are you doing? (Sasuke looked at Suigetsu wondering if he was saying something to Naruto)

No I'm just eating ( suigetsu said smiling, he's still thinking of that ...suigetsu said inside narutos mind smiling) ( I was getting more red )

Don't make something stupid Suigetsu(Sasuke said)

I won't ... ( suigetsu said smiling... I didn't knew you touched him ... , suigetsu said in narutos mind ) I need some water ! ( I got up and almost ran to the kitchen)

What are you doing? (Sasuke whispered to Suigetsu)

Me ? nothing... ( suigetsu said smiling)

I know you... you are doing something

I swear I'm not doing anything... ( suigetsu said smiling) you better check in him ...

(I got up and went to Naruto) are you ok?

( I gave a jump and I was drinking the water so I almost spit it out ) yeah ... I'm okay...

You don't look fine

I don't ? ( I kept drinking water )

You always drink the water like that when something is making you nervous

Oh ... I do ?

You do

Ohh ... I didn't now that ( I said trying not to sound nervous)

What the fuck Naruto are you serious?

Serious about what ? ( I turned around because I was red anymore)

I know you are lying

What would I be lying about? ( I turned around to throw the food suigetsu ruined)

I don't know but I know something is happening

Nothing... nothing's happening... ( I said trying not to sound nervous)

Hmmm... (now he got angry looked at Naruto and walked to the bathroom)

( I sighed I turned around he wasn't there I threw the food and went to my room and lay on the bed with my stomach facing down )

Well I have to go! Thanks for the food and good luck Sasuke is angry (Suigetsu said and walked away)

Can someone kill me ! ( I sighed)

(Sasuke was still in the bathroom trying to calm down he doesn't want to fight with Naruto)

( I was still laying on the bed , now he's angry I can't just tell him what suigetsu told me )

(I got out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to drink some water)

( I can hear he's in the kitchen, I hope he doesn't come here all mad ...)

(I walked to the garden) . (Naruto has a beautiful view to the river from her) (he lay on the grass)

( I'm really trying not to fall asleep I walked to the door in my room that took me directly to the garden sit in my hanging chair just to enjoy the view )

(I was looking at the stars) (one month to go away again...)

( I was jut there sitting enjoying the view and wind )

(Kiba knock at Naruto's door)

( I heard someone knocked on the door I went to see who is was ) oh hey kiba ... ( not a good time )

Hi... are you alone?

No ... not really... want to come in ..?

Sure thanks ... I want to talk to you...

Oh ok ... ( I let him in and walked to the sofa)

(Kiba took off his shoes and walked to the sofa and sat next to Naruto) is he any near?

He's in the garden... ( I looked out and he was laying on the grass)

I just wanted to tell you that I'm not sorry about today... but I know you love him and I love Tamaki too... also I love you but is something that can not happen... I know you will agree to not let that happen again... (Kiba whispered)

Yeah ... I think it's for the best ... because I'm not going to lie I love you ... and I love him. ... so it's for the best if doesn't happen again ... ( I whispered)

(Kiba took Naruto's hand) if I would knew about this feeling before him... things will be better now... but we can't change things... anyway thanks for your time and for your love... I will always love you even tho I can't be with you... but if he makes you happy I'm happy (Kiba smiled blushing still holding Naruto's hand)

( I smiled at him ) you where always to good for me ( I smiled)

(Kiba's eyes were full of tears) don't make me cry... (he said smiling)

I'm not trying to .. ( I said smiling) well do you want to watch a movie? It's Mondays of ramen... even tho there's not ramen, we can still watch a movie... ( I smiled)

(I smiled to him I looked to the garden and I saw Sasuke laying down in the grass I looked at Naruto and I kiss him a sweet last kiss) it's the last (he said smiling) I would like to see that movie...

( I blushed when he did that ) I'll go make some popcorn ( I smiled I got up and went to the kitchen)

(I was feeling happy even tho I'm letting my true love getting away from me...if he is happy. I am too..)

( I was making some popcorn... I just hope it doesn't go like ) can you pick a horror movie!? ( I screamed to kiba )

Sure! (He screamed to him)

(Sasuke heard Naruto screaming he got up and walked to him) what are you doing?

( oh no ) making popcorn... kibas here by the way it's Monday ( I continued making the popcorn)

Oh ok... put some butter to the popcorn... (I'm not Messing things up)

Ok ( I grabbed the butter in the popcorn)

Don't tell me there is ramen too?

Ramen? No ... we already eat .. ( I put the popcorn in a bowl and turned to him )

Ok then... (good!)

(Mmm what should I chose! Maybe saw would be good to see)

Well lets go to the sofa ( I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and started walking )

(I walked to the sofa and sat in the other corner of the sofa I need to let Naruto that I trust him) hey Kiba...

Hi Sasuke... (Kiba smiled)

( finally he's acting normal I was sitting in the middle everything was dark and the movie started)

(It was almost the middle of the movie and I think I did a wrong choice with this movie I'm scared)

( we got to a part where they where killing someone and I for some reason wanted to laugh so I kept eating popcorn)

(Kiba covers his eyes not wanting to see and Sasuke was there without expression)

( when I saw kiba then sasuke I started laughing but not loud , I kept eating popcorn)

(I won't be able to walk home today... kiba thought )

(This movie is stupid... Sasuke thought)

( i started laughing because of what they thought) so... sorry .. ( I said while laughing)

The movie It's not funny why are you laughing? (Kiba ask him and Sasuke just looked at him)

Just ignore me ... ( I covered my mouth trying not to laugh )

(They keep watching the movie until Kiba put his head between the sofa and Naruto's shoulder not wanting to see)

I think he's scared (Sasuke said)

Kiba are you scared? ( I said trying not to laugh)

No...

Then why don't you watch the movie?( I said trying really hard not to laugh)

I am watching it... I just felt like laughing and i put my head here between you and the sofa... to not laugh

Laughing? Yeah sure ! ( I screamed when kiba was distracted so I scared him ) I thought you weren't scared ! ( I laughed)

(I gave a big jump and scream when I did that) Naruto! You are so mean! (Kiba said and Sasuke just chuckles)

( I started laughing) I didn't think you will get scared , you said you felt like laughing ( I said laughing and grabbing my stomach)

Mean! Mean soul! (He said almost crying he was really scared)

Sorry! ( I said laughing that I even lay my head on sasukes shoulder of laughing so much I felt tears come out of my eyes )

Mean soul! (Kiba cleaned his tears)

(Sasuke stared laughing)

I said sorry! ( I couldn't stop laughing)

A sorry won't make my heart stop from getting out of my chest! (Kiba said)

( I started laughing even more ) I didn't think you would get that scared ! ( I couldn't stop laughing)

Mean soul! (Kiba said)

(Sasuke looked at Kiba and stared laughing again)

Sorry! ( I can't stop laughing I still had my head on Sasukes shoulder laughing and grabbing my stomach)

I need water... (Kiba said and walked to the kitchen)

You are mean (Sasuke said laughing)

I didn't think he will get that scared wait here ( I walked to the kitchen without kiba noticing and scared him again by screaming)

Ahhhh! (Kiba screamed giving a big jump and stared crying)

No! Don't cry! ( I said laughing)

You scared me to dead! (Kiba said)

You're still talking! So you're not dead! ( I joke and started laughing)

I can't breath properly for your fault!

I'm sorry! ( I got close to him laughing)

You are so mean! (He stared cleaning his tears)

I'm sorry! ( I said laughing) drink water I'll go to the sofa ( I said laughing and went to sit in the sofas trying not to laugh anymore)

You really are mean (Sasuke said smiling)

But you have to admit it was funny ( I said smiling and looked at him )

It was funny it is... (he smiled )

Well I didn't think he would get scared that fast ( I smiled while looking and him )

You knew it it's your friend you knew he was scared (he chuckles)

( I laughed) it was funny

(Kiba got to the sofa with reddish eyes and looked at Naruto with small eyes)

( I looked at kiba and started laughing) don't do that face ! ( I covered my face laughing)

(Kiba grabbed Naruto hands trying to make him look at him. Sasuke stared laughing)

I'm not looking at you ! ( I said laughing)

(Sasuke hug Naruto trying to protect him from Kiba while he was laughing)

That's not fair Sasuke is helping you! (Kiba said)

( I was laughing) That means I'm not going to look at you ! ( I said while laughing)

Ugh! Cheaters! (Kiba said and Sasuke laughed)

( I started laughing even more )

( I turned my head a little to see kiba and laughed)

How is that cheating? ( I said while laughing)

He's helping you! (Kiba said and stand up and tripped falling on Naruto feeling his smell making his pupils dilated when he saw Naruto)

( I noticed how his eyes changed ... his pupils dilated even more than the usual) kiba are you okay... ( he only did that when we where dating... ) you're smell makes me want to eat you alive ... ( kiba said biting his lip )

What the fuck ? (Sasuke said )

( I noticed he started breathing fast , I don't think this is good ... I looked at sasuke shocked of what kiba said )

What's happening to him... even I can see he's acting weird... (Sasuke said)

I want you now Naruto... your smell (Kiba said)

You what ... ( I was so shocked this isn't good I got up how I could ... his pupils dilated even more when I stood up , I looked at sasuke like saying wtf !)

What's happening to him? (Sasuke said looking at Kiba)

(Kiba took a deep breath and stared breathing faster. He looked at Naruto and his pupils dilated even more) I want to bite you so bad... (Kiba said)

( no no no don't tell me it's that ... I looked at sasuke like saying this can get bad ... I looked at kiba and he started to breath even faster) n... no you don't ... ( I said nervous)

(Kiba gave him a weird smiled and took other deep breath) oh god... you smell so good (he said in a deep voice)

What the fuck ? What's happening Naruto? (Sasuke looked at Naruto) is that even normal?

( this isn't good I try to walk away slowly ... I know any time he is going to come ... this is getting me really nervous this isn't good if I try to run he's going to get more crazy... I can't even look at sasuke of how shocked of the situation Right now ...)

Don't try to run(Kiba said to Naruto in a play way but flirting)

Naruto... what the fuck is happening ?(Sasuke said)

( I had my eyes wide open this isn't good ... nothing gets him to be normal only after that , with the person he wants..., sasuke I'm going to run to my room... this isn't good ... I said inside of sasuke's mind , I slowly walked away till I ran to my room and closed the door ... now he's going to get even crazier... )

Naruto! (Kiba screamed) come here! I want to make you mine! (Kiba keep screaming)

(What the fuck is wrong with him)

( fuck ! This isn't good ! I went to the side of my bed getting away from the door ... he's not going to calm down if he doesn't do it with the person he wants...)

Naruto! I'm getting crazy! Opened the door! (Kiba stared knocking the door and then he grabbed his head in a desperate sign)

(Naruto how do we stop this? ... Sasuke thought so maybe Naruto can read his mind)

( I'm not going to have sex with him ! , I said in sasukes mind ) I'm not going to open ! ( I screamed)

(Sex?)

Naruto! (Kiba screamed) let me smell you and make you mine!

( that's the only way he's going to stop ! , I said in sasukes mind ) you don't know what you're saying! ( I screamed)

I need you Naruto! I need all of you! (Kiba said)

(There has to be other way)

( there's no other way ! , I said in sasukes mind ) no you don't ! ( I screamed he was about to throw the door )

Naruto! Just let me in... I just want to smell you and bite you! (Kiba said) i love you!

(Sasuke keep looking at Kiba when he said that)

( my mind went black ... until I heard the door open from a big push I saw that kiba was getting in the room I started walking backwards... )

Naruto... just let me smell you please... (Kiba said looking at him)

W...why? ( his pupils are still delighted more than the usual... he started breathing fast every time he got closer to me until I felt that my back touched the wall ... )

(Kiba run to him and hug him and smell his neck then he bite him )

Ahh! ( I screamed in pain that always hurts a lot , he was still biting me this is hurting!)

(Kiba was biting Naruto he even ripped Naruto's shirt and stared biting him... he knew Naruto was containing his moans so he keep biting him... Sasuke was in the door just watching and trying to understand that kind of love... Kiba looked at Naruto's eyes) you don't desire me... (Kiba said in sad voice) please don't leave me ! I can't stand to live without your smell your taste without you... (he stared crying and hugged him) don't leave me! I love you like I never loved anyone in my life ! (He said crying )

( I put a pain face because of his bites ) kiba ... what about tamaki? She loves you and you told me you love her... ( fuck the bites are hurting they always did I saw sasuke just looking and the first bite he did was hurting so I had a pain face )

I know I love her but I love you more (he looked at Naruto)

(Sasuke was just looking at them)

( I didn't know what to say why the hell is sasuke not doing anything!)

( I just felt that kiba grabbed me and put me on his shoulder and threw me to the bed I tried to move but he wanted me to lay down on my stomach ) Naruto... I need you ... and I need you now ! ( kiba said will he was holding naruto's hand and put them on top of his head ) you don't know how crazy you make me ... ( kiba whispered in Naruto's ear ) kiba you don't know what you're saying just let me go. ! ( I told kiba why the hell is Sasuke doing there ! I felt as he put his hand on my waist , sasuke do something!)

(I a fast move Sasuke hit Kiba and he fall unconscious to the floor...Sasuke looked at Naruto) is this going to happen lots of times? (Sasuke said serious)

( I sat in bed ) I have no idea what happened to him ! ( wtf ! Wtf! Wtf !)

You have no idea? For me it looked like you do know...

What ? I just know that ... my smell does something to him and he's not the same anymore! ( wtf jus happened !)

So every time he smells you this! Is going to happen again? You have to get away from him...

This is the second time that happens! I didn't think that would happen again ! ( I was breathing fast because of how shocked I was and I think my face had a shocked look )

Get away from him Naruto... I don't want to fight with you for HIM ...

( I can't believe he's asking me this ) why would you fight me ? You know I don't have feelings for him , only as a brother...

Yeah sure a brother... like his feelings for you...

Are you saying I'm lying...? ( I looked at him confused)

You tell me

Are you serious sasuke?

What I just saw and heard it's not a brothers thing... or brothers playing... I saw a man excited and desiring you! (Sasuke said angry)

Is it my fault ?

Fuck... you always have to make things hard!

I can't believe it ... ( I whispered)

You can't believe what? I can't believe what just happened... you want me to understand?

I can't believe what just happened either... it's not my fault I have this fox inside me ...

Yeah blame the fucking fox... I had to leave him unconscious to let you go! I have to see this how many times at month? Or per week?

If it wasn't for the fox smell... this would never happen...!

Sure...

Are you seriously blaming me ?

This wouldn't happen if you wouldn't have sex with him I first place!

That wouldn't have happened if you had never left me ! ( I got up and went to the bathroom)

(I got still when Naruto told me that... he was right... I looked at Kiba on the floor I pick him up and put him on the bed and I walked out to the garden )

( god he has to be fucking kidding! Ugh ! )

(I sat on the floor feeling like trash... Naruto was right... and it's not kivas fault either...)

( I got out of the bathroom and went to kitchen to drink something... god I can't believe any of this is happening... I put my hand on my face )

Ah! (Kiba screamed)

( I heard kiba screamed, I really don't want to deal with anything right now , I stayed in the kitchen)

(Kiba got out of the room) Naruto? Sasuke?

( don't fucking walk to the kitchen! )

(Kiba walked around the hose until he got to the kitchen and he looked at Naruto) Naruto? What happened? I have this horrible pain in my head...

( you sure fucking do ... I turned around to look at him )

(Kiba got still Naruto looked at him really angry) did... did I do something wrong?...

No ... nothing just get all crazy... but don't worry nothing wrong in that ( I said being sarcastic)

(Kiba grabbed his shirt from the bottom) it happen again... (he said in a shy voice)

Yes it happened again ... ( I turned around to drink my juice)

I'm sorry... (he said embarrassed...)

Why does that happen... ( I kept drinking my juice)

I don't know... it just happens with you... (he face down still grabbing his shirt)

Ok... I want to take a shower... ( I walked next to him hoping the smell doesn't affect him )

I'm sorry... (he whispered when he pass next to him) I'll go...

I'm not mad at you ... I just thought that it wasn't going to happen again ...

I'm sorry... I know he's mad at you for my fault... I didn't want this to happen...

It's not you're fault...

I'll better get away from you... (kiba's voice broke)

Just because he gets mad ... really...

I don't want to make problems for you...

You won't ...

He is already mad at you... (tears come out of his eyes)

It'll pass ...

I'm sorry... I'm really sorry

It's not you're fault that happens...

I can't control it...

That's why... it's not you're fault...

I hope he can forgive me too...

I'll better go... I don't want to make any more problems...

You won't cause any problems... but if you want to leave ... See you around... ( I got in the bathroom... fuck I feel so bad right now I put the water running , I took my clothes off and got in the shower)

(See you around... every time you say that... it means you don't know if you want to see me soon) (Kiba stared walking to the door sat down and stared putting his shoes)

( god I feel so bad right now ... I can't believe nothing of this is happening... and now sasuke is mad ... ugh how the hell do I fix that I shouldn't even be worried about that I didn't cause anything... )

(Sasuke knocked on bathroom door and opened it a little) Naruto ?

( I opened the curtain a little so he can see my face and half of my abdomen) is something wrong?

I'm leaving.. I just want to let you know...

Are you going to the hotel..?

I'm not sure yet...

Not sure ?

No...

Why not ..?

I just want to go out... I don't want to fight with you... and I didn't like what happened today...

I understand... ( well no one really would like that ...)

Ok... (he walked out of the bathroom)

So you have problems now...(the voice of Suigetsu talking)

( I was sitting in the tub when I heard a voice behind me I turned around) wtf ! Suigetsu! What are you doing here ! ( i covered myself)

I came to visit (he said smiling)

To visit! Haven't you noticed I'm naked !

Is that a problem?

( I was still covering myself) when did you get here ?!

A few moments ago enough to know Sasuke is really angry at you...

Wtf ! Are you saying you saw me get in the shower?!

Don't get happy about that... (Suigetsu smiled)

Who said I'm happy?!

(Suigetsu smiled ) not me

Wtf ! ( I was still covering myself when I noticed he was naked) what the fuck ! You are naked!

What! I was swimming! Nothing wrong on that(Suigetsu smiled)

Swimming in a tub ?! ( I looked away still covering myself)

I like the water (Suigetsu look at Naruto covering and got close to him) what are you hiding there? What are you covering? (He looked at Naruto)

( he got close to me ) nothing you would care to see ! ( I looked at him )

Oh come on let me see (Suigetsu removed Naruto's hands and looked at him) you have a big thing there (he said smiling)

( I looked at him in shock and got all red ) what the fuck are you doing?!

Just looking (he said smiling)

Just looking!

Sure... want to see mine too?

What the fuck !

Just asking (Suigetsu smiled)

Why would I want to see that ?!

Compare (he smiled)

Compare ?! ( I got even more red and looked to the side )

Sure... to know which one is bigger

What the hell !

Why would I want to know that ?!

Curiosity (he smiled )

What the fuck ! ( I was getting more red )

Ugh you are so bored... (he transform in water )

( what the hell ?! I sighed and put my hand in my face )

How are you planning on fix thing with him huh lover? (Suigetsu voice said)

( I cover myself again ) where the hell are you ?!

I told you I'm swimming... (Suigetsu voice)

( what the fuck ! )

What? (Suigetsu got his face out of the water just in front of Naruto)

( I got even more red than before ) what are you doing!?

Talking and swimming... what about you?

( I covered my self even more) do you really not care if you are talking with another person while they are both naked?! ( I got even more red and looked to the side he was way to close )

I'm not here to see you naked... I just wanted to talk to someone...

Talk to someone ! While they are taking a bath ?! ( I was really red he got up from the tub not caring if he was naked he was about to get out when some how he slipped and falls on top of me , I got even more red than before) now what are you doing!

I trip... (Suigetsu said smiling and the bathroom door opened )

Naruto? (What the fuck ) for real Naruto? Him? (Sasuke walked out of the bathroom)

Nooooo sasuke! ( I kicked suigetsu so he could move and grabbed my towel and put it on ) sasuke it's not what you think !

It's not! For me it looks like you are having a lot of fun! How many men's do you need to be ok? (He said angry he was all red for been mad)

What the hell ... it's not what you think it was ! I swear ! ( oh no he's really mad )

Then what is it? You both naked? Alone? I get back to fucking fix things with you! And I found you like that... Suigetsu over you about to what? Make you a blow? (He was getting red of anger)

What noooo ! ( how the fuck am I supposed to explain what happened) I was just taking a normal bath when he out of fucking nowhere appears ! He was about to get out and he slipped! I swear it's not what you think !

(Sasuke just keep looking at him breathing fast) and you expect me to believe that...

Yes ! ( he's not ... ) I swear it wasn't what you think ! ( why is he breathing fast ? )

I'm gonna leave before I fucking hit you... (he walked to the door and staring to put his shoes on)

( I went to where he was and pulled his arm and trying to stop him ) sasuke I swear it wasn't what you think ! You got to trust me please! I swear it wasn't that !

Don't fucking touch me... (he close his eyes and took a deep breath)

( I let go of his arm ) I swear it wasn't what you think !

(Sasuke stood there just listening)

You got to trust me ... you can even ask him ! I swear everything that I told you it's true! I'm just asking you to please believe me when I say nothing happened... I know it may look wrong ... but do you seriously think I would do anything with him ...? I'm just asking you to please believe what I'm telling you ...

(Sasuke put his hands on his face rubbing it and taking a deep breath) I don't know what to think... you may not be what I think either... (he said angry)

What the hell ... do you really think I would do something like that ?!

I don't know anymore...

I'm just going to tell you nothing happened! Fuck ! What do you think of me !? What kind of person do you think I am !?

(Sasuke looked at Naruto) so many weird things has happened to day... I'm really tired Naruto...

That's how low you think of me ... ( I sighed) I'm just going to tell you nothing happened... ( something bad always needs to happen)

Ok... let's says that happened... and it was nothing... why the Fuck you didn't get out of the Fucking tub?

I was in fucking shock trying to cover myself, I didn't think about it ...

(Sasuke sat on the floor and close his eyes)

( god how the fuck was I supposed to be thinking of that when I was in fucking shock ! )

Is he gone?

I think he's still on the tub ... ( he better get the fuck out )

You better go and tell him to leave before I get inside and I get to discharge all my fucking anger on him... (Sasuke said angry but calm)

( I had my eyes wide open when he said that I went to the bathroom and he was still on the tub ) get out !

(Suigetsu looked at him) his thinking bad?

Well no duh !

(He signed) well he's going to hate me for a while... it was a pleasure to meet you... I won't be coming around for a while... (Suigetsu said and he vanished like he never was there)

( I got out of the bathroom and closed the door ) now he's gone ...

Ok... (Sasuke was still sitting down)

( I went to my room to find some clothes, this has to be a joke ... )

(Sasuke finished putting his shoes and go out slamming the door)

( you have to be fucking kidding! I sighed and just lay on the floor covering my face with my hands )

(I stared walking to that tree next to the river and I sat there)

( always something needs to happen when this are okay ...)

(Sasuke lay his back on the tree and keep looking at the sky)

( can I just die ... , I put my clothes on and went to the sofa to lay down there now that I was dark )

(Why do i have to keep having problems with him... it's a destiny thing... it's not for us to be completely happy)

( why is it that we can't stop having problems... I thought it was going to be different this time ... but always something needs to happen... )

(Sasuke signed) I need to go back home... I don't have a place to be now...

( I want to drink whine ... I think I have some in the kitchen, I don't think it will do anything... I went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whine went back to the sofa and started drinking it ... I just remembered tomorrow is my birthday... even tho I'll have no one to be with that day ... I sighed )

(I fall asleep under that tree... just thinking about why the things happen like this all the time)

( my head hurts! I bearly even finished 5 or more bottles! I went to my room while laughing just left he bottles there and just lay on my bed feeling tired and wanting to laugh , I soon fell asleep)

(Next day Kiba got up early and went to Naruto's house and knock the door)

( I woke up with a terrible headache) who is it ! ( I got up and went to wash my teeth)

Kiba and Akamaru!' (Kiba screamed)

( who ? Ohhhhh! I went to open the door having a terrible headache ) hello ...

Wow! You smell weird... (Kiba said covering his nose)

( I looked to the bottles behind me ... still having a terrible headache..) want to come in ..?

Sure... thanks...

( I let them in and went to the kitchen to drink medicine for the headache)

(What the fuck happened here?) I brought you a present... (Kiba said while looking around at the bottles) happy birthday Naruto...

Who's birthday? ( fuck my head hurts)

You... (Kiba looked at him)

Oh ... ohhhhh ! Thank you ... ( I forgot ! About that !)

(Kiba smiled feeling weird about the bottles in Naruto's house) I brought you a present... (it was a night lamp in from of Ramen)

Really? ( I try to smile but my head hurts) I'm sorry but can you wait here I need to take a shower ( I smile grabbing my head and went to the bathroom feeling like throwing up I got the water running I took of my clothes and got in I feel much better now I had some clean clothes in the bathroom so I put them on and went outside) I feel better now ( I still want to throw up )

Ok... (Kiba keep looking at him while Akamaru was smelling the bottles)

Something wrong... ( well they are a lot of bottles)

What happened here... ?

Here ... nothing... I just didn't feel well ...

Is he still mad for what I did?

Nope... he's mad because of another thing that happened... ( I smiled )

Oh... ( Kiba looked at him) we can go out an eat ( he smiled)

Yes ... sounds good I just need to clean here .. ( I went to grab the bottles how I could and threw them away )

You want to eat ramen in a restaurant? Or you want to go to the place of Ramen?

Ramen place !

Ok... I'll invite you because it's your birthday! (I'm not allowed to think... for think Kiba)

Why don't you want to think ...

(Kiba laughed) nothing... let's go but before put some perfume on you... you smell like alcohol...

Still! ( I ran to my room to put some lotion on I don't think it smells anymore...)

(I smiled to Naruto)

Does is still smell!

(I got close to him and I smelled his neck that makes my body trembled and got goosebumps then I looked at his eyes and smiled) you smell like you again...

That's good... I really don't like smelling like alcohol...

Yeah you really smell better now... (his pupils were dilated)

( I noticed his pupils where dilated I better do something before it gets worse ) well... should we go now ..?

Yeah let's go (he smiled)

( I smiled back we went to put our shoes on and started walking) I forgot it was my birthday today ...

I notice that... you didn't open your present too...

Ohh ! Sorry I forgot! ( I sighed ) this is why I shouldn't have drank anything...

So why did you? (Kiba looked at him)

I wasn't feeling well ...

Oh yeah you told me... (Kiba looked at Akamaru that was inside his sweater )

Yeah... ( I looked Down)

(We were walking in silence it was first time in years that he doesn't want to shared with me his things... )

I can't believe his mad because of that ... ( I whispered without thinking)

Because of what? (I looked at him)

( I sighed) he misunderstood something... I know it looked like something was happening but nothing was happening and he got mad ... ?( I sighed) I don't know how to explain what happened...

I can see that... (he said confused)

And you tried to talk to him... to let him know he was wrong?

Yes I did ... but he only let me know how low he thinks of me ... ( I sighed feeling bad )

Low? (Kiba looked at him sad) (Sasuke is so stupid... he doesn't know him...)

Yeah ...

I'm sorry to hear that Naruto...

It's okay... I don't know why I thought this time it would be different with him ...

(Kiba sighed and didn't say anything)

( I sighed)

(we keep walking and we got to the ramen place)

( I don't even feel hungry anymore)

(We stared going inside and when Naruto got totally inside the place all our friends screamed "surprise!" )

( when we got inside all of my friends screamed surprised i felt happy I smiled feeling better we all started eating and everything was really nice everyone was talking I felt really happy)

I hope you don't mind the surprise (Kiba said)

We send him because we thought he wouldn't think at all! (Shikamaru said)

Mhmm! (Choji said with food on his mouth )

I love the surprise ( I smiled at them )

Good ! (They 3 said at same time)

( I laughed when they all speaker at the same time )

(We all keep eating happy even tho I know he wants Sasuke here... )

( wait what ? Oh never mind it was a thought...)

(Everything was good and everyone was talking and laughing )

( everything was great, I feel really happy)

I thought nobody would remember ( I said to kiba )

What! How can you think that!?

( I laughed when he said that ) I said I just thought ( I said laughing)

Don't ever think I can forget you birthday! Or any of them... we are family (Kiba said smiling)

( I smiled back at him ) I won't ever think that , we are family after all ( I smiled )

Sure we are... And also you see that bad there (Kiba pointed) they all are presents for you ...

( I looked at where he pointed there where a lot ) those are a lot !

Sure they are and also a lingerie (he whispered joking with Naruto)

( I hit kiba in the head ) pervert ! ( I whispered)

Ouch! (Kiba stared laughing)

( I laughed and kept eating)

(I was eating when I looked at the street and I saw Sasuke walking and he stood there he looked at Naruto who was happy and keep walking)

What happened? ( I looked at kiba )

Nothing... all fine (fuck should I tell him)

Tell me what ?

(Kiba stared laughing nervously)

Tell me what kiba ?

Well... Sasuke was there...(he pointed to the street) he was looking at you...

( I looked at the street) I don't see him there ...

He was there...(Kiba said)

Oh ok ... ( I kept eating for a few minutes) I'll go throw this away I'll be back ... ( I got up and grabbed what I wanted to throw and got out of the ramen place ... )

(Sasuke took Naruto hand and vanished with him to a unknown place for Naruto)

( I just felt as someone took my hand and vanished I looked around to see where I was)

I'm sorry for yesterday... (Sasuke said but Naruto can't see him it was dark)

( I heard someone talking to me I can't see anything) sasuke? ( fuck I can't see anything)

You don't thought I forgot about your birthday... didn't you? (Sasuke said and took Naruto's hand still on the dark)

Well ...( why is this place so dark he was still holding my hand ) I thought you wouldn't remember... ( I feel goosebumps all over me it's so dark here )

I didn't forget Naruto... (he kiss him on the lips) actually here is were I have your present...

( did he just kissed me ) my present? ( I feel so many goosebumps right now )

(Sasuke stared walking grabbing Naruto's hand so he can follow him... it was a long way into the dark place...at the end you can start watching a blue green light every time more close when they got there it was a place full of shiny rocks and a pond with blue shiny water )

This is a beautiful place... ( I was shocked of the beauty of this place)

I found it the other day... and I thought no one knows where it is... so it can be yours... (he smiled)

( I looked at him and smiled while blushing and hugged him )

(I hug him back) I'm sorry about yesterday...

It's okay ... I know things didn't seem well ... ( I hugged him tight) this is the best thing I could get ..( I gave him a kiss on the cheek)

I'm glad you like it... it reminds me of you this place...

So you are 19 right?

Yeah .. 19 ...now I'm you're same age

You are... (he smiled)

I'll be gone soon Naruto...

On a mission?

Mhmm... (he touch Naruto's cheek) but I don't want to go leaven like this...

Leaving like what ?

With us as friends... with benefits... (he got out a little box) this is my proposal to you...

Proposal ? ( my heart started beating really fast I think I could spit it out )

(He opened the box) I want you in my life for ever...

I know... things can be hard with us... I'm not the type of person who will make you happy 24/7 so I can't promise to make you happy like that... but I can promise to love you no matter what... and ale try to fix things even tho it takes me hours or days... (he looked at Naruto's eyes)

( I made eye contact with him while I was blushing) I want you in my life as well ... I know things won't go well all the time , but I'll still love you ... ( I walked closer to him and gave him a hug ... ( my heart was still beating fast )

I also can't believe you still have the rings from 2 years ago ... ( I said smiling and looked at him )

I have them with me all this years.. (he smiled)

All this years? ( I smiled while blushing)

it was my memory of you... when I was away from you... so you want it back?...

I would love too ...

(I put the ring on his finger and smiled to him..) I'll put mine in a necklace... I can't wear it... I don't want to let anyone that I'm with someone they can come and hurt you if they know...

( I looked at my hand that had the ring and smiled and looked at him blushing and gave him a sweet kiss )

(I kiss him back and smiled between the kiss)

I love you ( I said between the kiss I was still blushing and my heart was still beating fast )

(I just hugged him tight) I hope it doesn't take long to get back to you...

I'll always be waiting for you .. ( I hugged him back )

(I just smiled when he said that)(you are my home Naruto ... I will always come back to you...)

( I smiled when he did though that )

The mission... it's in a week... I have a week to be with you every single second ...

( I didn't want him to leave so soon ) lets make the week as happy as we can ... ( I smiled even tho I feel sad but I know he'll come back )

Sure it will be good... he can stared by getting into that beautiful pond water...

It sounds good ...

(I stared walking to the pond taking my clothes off and got into the water)

( I also started walking to the pond I took my clothes off and got in the water , it was a really nice warm water it was a really beautiful, the temperature and the color , it was all perfect)

It's a really peaceful place don't you think?

Yes it is ... also beautiful...

I would like to live here ...

Yeah ... everything so peaceful...

I'll miss you Naruto

I'll miss you even more ( I smiled )

(Sasuke moved his hand calling him)

( I swim to where sasuke was and looked at him )

(I grabbed his hand and pull him to me to hug him)

( I hugged him back and smiling )

(I looked at him and I kissed him)(i don't want to leave you...)

( I kissed him back and pass my fingers through his hair )

(I keep kissing in a very passionate kiss pressing his body against mine)

( we kept kissing in a passionate way I put my hand on his head to keep kissing him , I felt goosebumps all over me I don't know why ...)

(I stared touching his abdomen and his back. Kissing his lips and biting his neck... I can see the bites that Kiba made and I feel jealous but I keep kissing him and biting him not thinking in where that marks came from)

( he was biting me where kiba did ... I tried to ignore the fact .. as I keep kissing him and I put one of my hands in his hips while we are still kissing I bite his lower lip then neck )

(I push him to the shore of the pond and I put his legs on my hips while kiss him letting our mouths and tongues play together... I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand... since I get back this is my second time with him)

( I let out little moans out of my mouth as he is still moving his hand , we kept kissing I could literally feel his tongue in my mouth fighting for dominance as I just smiled for no reason I put my hands on his head kissing him even better as with my legs I pull him closer )

(I let my manhood inside him and I stared moving letting moans out of my mouth my mouth between the kiss he was moaning as well. I can feel his warm skin close to mine and the water is warm to what it makes things better for my cold skin... I keep kissing him and moving my body and hand enjoying the sound of his moans )

( I was letting out moans between the kiss and he is too , he keeps moving making me moan even more I started to pull him closer to me with my legs as I still had my hands in his head to make the kiss deeper and more intense by the time passes )

(He was pulling me close to I did and stared moving faster than I was before I stared kissing him intense too. Not letting him breath for a while. I pull hair and I kiss and bite his neck. Moving fast he was moaning loud and the echo in the place let me hear him even louder what excites me more and move even faster grabbing his hips to pull him to me)

( I was moaning really loud I was even blushing as I just felt he pulls my hair and he bites my neck I don't know why I just moan every time he would bite me he was moving faster then before making me moan more he was also pulling me to him making him go deeper) sa... sasuke... ( I moaned his name without thinking as I was feeling a lot of pleasure as he kept moving his body and and hand )

(I move my body harder against him so I can go deeper inside him and he was moaning louder and saying my name ... I blushed when I heard him saying my name and mover faster until he finished and I did as well... I got close to him and I kiss him while I put myself out of him)

( I responded to his kiss while I was blushing because of how loud I was moaning I never really moan that loud until today...)

(I stared swimming under the water feeling happy knowing I'm with him again and now it's oficial... I won't leave him again...)

( I feel happy, and embarrassed I was still blushing as I just started swimming and noticed I was far from where he was )

(I got out and I looked at him smiling and blushing)

( I noticed he was looking at me smiling also blushing, I gave him a cute and embarrassed smile while I was blushing so much )

(I moved my hand calling him)

( I swim to where he was when I got closer to him I started to blush more )

(I touched his forehead with my fingers and I smiled to him)

( I looked at him when he touched my forehead with his fingers, I blushed and gave him a sweet smile , I wonder what the other people are thinking now that I just left them there ...)

I would like to know what you think right now...

There is a way for you to know what people think ... ( he would probably say no)

Huh?

That there's a way for you to know what people think ... ( but I'm not going to help him to know what people think when he's in a good mood )

How?

Well someone who can read minds... has to bite you passing some of their chakra to you so you would be able to know what people think ... ( I got under the water ... what did I just tell him ! Well he's probably going to say no ...)

(That's crazy)

( I got out of the water ) it is ... ( I got back in )

(Sasuke smiled but he was kind in shock) I think it's better if I don't know what others think... it can get me in a really bad mood... (I said to Naruto even tho he was under water)

( I got back out ) obviously that could be you're choice... you can figure it out how to read people's mind when you're in a good mood ... or just by that you can communicate but others mind not necessarily need to know what they think ... ( I got back in )

I totally get angry at everything... people make me angry...

( I got back out how the hell do I explain it to him ) that's what I'm telling you ... you can pick what I want wether know what people think , or just communicate by their mind ... you don't need to know what other people think ... ( I took a deep breath and got back in the after )

(What the fuck he's getting me confused )

( I got back out and looked at him saying what am I confusing you on )

What?

Lets explain it another way ( right now I'm speaking to you inside you mind , you can pick wether you just want to communicate inside someone mind or just know what people think ... , I said inside sasuke mind )

Simple... ( I got back in the water )

Is not that simple Naruto...

You got to know you can talk to others mind not while ago... and you get mad at listening others thought and you are a calm person... I'm not

( I'm trying so hard to explain the correct way but he still doesn't get it ! I got out of the water and was far from where he was ) I don't know how to explain it. ...

I feel so stupid right now... I don't get you at all...

( I laughed) its just like getting inside people's head or something like that ...

Why?

To communicate without other people knowing... ( I kept swimming )

Thats the only think its sounds good...

( I looked at him finally! ) so you can pick that , or just read people's mind ...

So you have to chose one? You bite me and I chose which one I want? Or I get both?

You can choose if you want both or just one ...

I'll be reading others mind all time? Or just when I said I want to?

Just when you want to ... ( but I'll know when ...)

Mmmm ok... I think I'll do it it can be good for my missions...

Are you sure ...

Only in one condition...

What's the condition?

Mark me...

Fine... now oh just need a place for me to mark you ...

Close to my wrist... so when I see my hand I'll think on you...

Ok ... do you want me to go over there or are you coming?

Come to me...

( I started swimming to where he was , I got there ) give me you're hand ...

(I extended my hand to him and close my eyes)

Remember to breath ( I took his hand and I had to activate the nine tails mode to give him some of my chakra I looked at his hand he said close to his rist I opened my mouth and bited him starting to give him some of my chakra)

(I felt a lot of pain and my hand burning... I wanted to scream but I just didn't Drowning my screams)

( he's hand should be burning because of my chakra this is going to cause him a lot of pain I had to bite him more to finish of transferring my chakra I let go of his hand it had the mark that he wanted while I had some of his blood running down my lips I grabbed his hand and with the nine tails chakra stopped the bleeding..)

(He let go my hand and I opened my eyes they were full of tears I smiled to him trying not to let out a scream of pain)

( the pain will go away soon ...)

How are you feeling..?

Fine... (he clear his throat trying not to cry)

( I still have the taste of his blood in my mouth)

Are you sure ..?

I'm sure... (his voice break)

( I got close to him and gave him a hug ) the pain will go away soon ...

(He chuckles almost crying and hug him back)

Now you have some of my chakra inside you ...

I have you with me then...

Something like that ( I laughed)

It's getting better I guess

( I got him away and took his hand to see if it was okay )

(I keep looking at him) (shit it burns)

It's going to burn for a while ...

I hope it pass fast

How I'm gonna be sure it worked?

Try to communicate with me through my mind ( it should work fast )

I don't have any idea how

( this is going to be hard and grab his hand and touch where I bit him ) just concentrate on a topic, then try to communicate...

Ah! That hurts Naruto ! (I said when he touched the bite)

Concentrate on a topic, then try to communicate...

If you can let go my hand! Maybe o can think it's hurting

( that's the point... I let go of his hand )

What can I think? Mmm onigiri maybe?

( ...what have I done... ) I don't know you pick a topic ..

Onigiri is then... (I'm hungry and I want onigiri now) did I said it on your mind?

( ...) not really... why not try something you really like ...

I like that!

I know... ( how can I help him ..?)

Ugh! This is useless... maybe we can try tomorrow...

( don't tell me I'm going to have to bite him again ..., just concentrate on something you would like right now ... I guess that can help ... , I said inside sasuke mind )

I like you...

( I got still and looked at him and blushed )

(I keep looking at him)

Something I would like?

Mmmm well... (I would like to stay with you... he finally said on Naruto's mind)

( I blushed ) you see it wasn't that hard ( I would also like to stay with you ... , I said inside sasukes mind and went under the water )

And now how am I supposed to know what people think? I don't want to know what you think...

( it's called being patient and concentrating a lot , I said in sasukes mind , while I kept swimming)

Ugh it sounds boring ...

I need to go out and try on people...

If you think you can handle it ...

( I got out of the water and was behind him )

(He gave a jump) Don't do that Naruto

Why not ... if you do that all the time ( I whisper on his ear , just to see his reaction)

(Goosebumps all over his skin) I do? (He whispered )

Yes you do ... ( I whispered in his ear and bite it , lets see how he reacts )

(I turned around to see him and I kiss him biting his lips)

Naruto... I'm really curious to know what you think but I don't want to get in your mind

( I kissed him back ) then you can do it sometimes ( I said between the kiss )

I'm hungry... let's go it some Onigiri (he said between the kiss)

Is that the only thing you eat ( I said between the kiss )

(I looked at him in shock and I blushed) what? (His white skin was red)

Omg ... no I didn't mean it that way ...( I blushed)

(Sasuke was blushing)

I swear I didn't mean it hat way ...( I was blushing)

Ok... (he said blushing and looking at him)

( looked to the side blushing, and feeling embarrassed)

(Well this is awkward)

( I started swimming under the water so I could get out this is so awkward)

(Sasuke sighed) (it's incredible how a simple thing can sound so wrong... sasuke said in Naruto's mind by accident)

What ! ( I was blushing so much I was red )

Huh? (I looked at him)

( I looked at him in shock I think he said it by accident but I was already red ) nothing...

Ok... (he stared blushing) (fuck... again in Naruto's mind by accident)

( I can't deal with this ! )

(This is so awkward. I better get dress... Sasuke keeps making the same mistake talking inside Naruto's mind)

( make it stop ! )

(I got out of the water and stared putting my clothes... ) (what the fuck ! Is that a animal in my bandage! Ugh! Noooo that's disgusting... next time I won't let my clothes on the floor... ugh Naruto pants also has one... I'm gonna throw up... bigs make me sick... Sasuke keeps talking in Naruto's mind by accident)

Ah! ( I started drowning myself in the water ... make it stop ! Make it stop !)

(I hate bugs... make me have goosebumps... keeps talking on Naruto's mind)

( I was running out of air ! Make it stop make it stop make it stop !)

Naruto ! (Sasuke screamed) there was a bug on your clothes...

( i was running out of air I don't even have the strength to get out )

(He's not coming out... fuck I'll have to get inside with my clothes... fuck... (in Naruto's mind)) (Sasuke jumped to the water and took out Naruto)

( make it stop ! Make it stop ! Make it stop ! Make it stop ! Make it stop ! , I was all purple)

What the fuck Naruto you don't know how to swim ? Now I'm all wet

( wait I don't hear him anymore I started laughing being relief )

(I looked at him) what the fuck ?

( my laughter stopped) sasuke... there's a bug on you're neck !

Ahh! No no no! (He stared moving his hands desperately to take it off him)

( I wanted to laugh but it was disgusting I got up cleaned my clothes really well and put it on )

Ugh! I hate bugs (he whispered)

Oops it was just dirt ... ( oh no ... I started walking out slowly being ready to run when he got up to run after me )

Dirt? On my neck?

It wasn't a bug ... it was just dirt ... ( I made a face of wanting to laugh so much I got ready to run )

What? Naruto! (He got up and stared running after him)

( I was laughing while I was running I couldn't stop laughing!)

Naruto! (I keep running)

( I couldn't stop laughing and I kept running)

(I vanished and took his arm ) you can't run from me... you are a bad boy...(i look at his eyes)

( what he hell how did ... Sasuke was looking right into my eyes I gave him a nervous laugh)

(You make me crazy Naruto) let's grab some food...

Food ?! Sounds good ( I laughed nervously)

Onigiri is then... your punishment...

Punishment ! ( I don't like to eat that !$

I know...

Did you just ...

(He smiled) ready to go?

I guess ... ( I smiled )

(We stared walking out of the forest and I grabbed his hand... this can be funny...)

( I hold his hand back and looked at the sky)

(We go out of the forest and first thing I see is Kiba and Shikamaru looking at Naruto they stared running towards him and hug him) you got us worry! (Shikamaru said and Kiba hit Naruto on the head we were still holding hands)

Ouch ! ( I grab my hand with my free hand )

You mean soul! (Kiba said)

Yeah! That! (Shikamaru said) it was a drag looking for you all day!

Oh c'mon! It wasn't that long ! ( sasuke and I where still holding hands )

(Kiba made the small eyes face) 6 hours? Is not long!

It was a drag(Shikamaru said)

(I was just there looking at them and grabbed Naruto's hand I interlaced our fingers and pressing a bit his hand)

I'm not looking at you ! ( I looked to the side not wanting to see kibas face ) you probably just over reacting! ( I pressed Sasuke's hand back )

We are not! (Kiba and Shikamaru said at same time)

(Soft hands.. you have soft hands warm skin... Sasuke said on Naruto's mind this time no by accident)

( I blushed ) you guys are ! ( you are going to make me blush, I said in sasukes mind and a smile showed on my face )

You think this is funny? (Kiba said)

What a drag! (Shikamaru said)

(I want to bite your lips ... Sasuke said on Naruto's mind)

No I don't think it's funny! ( I started blushing, oh really... , I said inside sasukes mind )

What the fuck ? Is happening to you? (Kiba said and Shikamaru looked at Naruto)

(Yes I do... and touch you warm skin pull you to me and kiss your neck and abdomen... Sasuke keep saying on Naruto's head pressing his hand)

( you are seriously making me blush so much , I said in sasukes mind and pressed his hand ) what's going on with me ? What are you talking about ?

Why are you blushing? (Shikamaru asked)

(Want a blow when we get to your home... Sasuke said on Naruto's mind)

I'm not blushing! ( I said quickly , are you serious? , I said in sasukes mind while I started getting red little by little)

You are! (They both said)

(I'm totally serious... Sasuke said on Naruto's mind)

I'm not ! ( I was getting red , I'm totally speechless right now , I said in sasukes mind and without kiba or shikamaru notice I gave sasuke a smile to see what he does then looked back at them ) you guys are just seeing things ...

We are not! (Both said)

(Well the offer just expired...Sasuke said on Naruto's mind)

You guys are ! ( did you wanted one ..., I said in sasukes mind )

Ugh! Naruto! (Kiba said)

(Huh? ... Sasuke said on Naruto's mind)

( I might as well give you a surprise... I said in sasuke mind ) what ? ( I said in a calm voice)

(Sasuke blushed without saying anything)

You are distracted! (Shikamaru said)

Distracted? How distracted? ( I said in calm voice)

Now Sasuke is blushing... (Kiba said and Shikamaru looked at Sasuke)

Really? ( I looked at sasuke) why are you blushing sasuke?

(I looked at Naruto blushing even more)

What is going on with you... (kiba looked at Naruto's hand and he saw the ring) (is that a ring... a engagement ring... fuck... pain...) well I better get home... my mother told me to get early... Shikamaru... let's go...

What but why? (Shikamaru said)

(Sasuke looked at them confused he didn't read his mind)

( he saw the rings ... and he said he feels pain... , I said in sasukes mind ) why do you guys want to go so sudden ?

(Sasuke looked at Kiba feeling sad for him)

I don't want to! (Shikamaru said)

Well stay then... have to go bye... (he stared walking) let's go Akamaru...

kiba? Why? (Shikamaru said but Kiba ignored him)

( I can't do anything about what he feels ... it'll pass ... , I said in sasukes mind ) well you know how he's mother is ...

That's not true... what he said it was a lie... he was staying at my house today... (Shikamaru said. Sasuke just looked at Kiba walking away)

( I'll go talk to him ... wait here , I said in sasukes mind ) I'll be right back ( in blink of an eye I was next to kiba ) what's wrong ?

Nothing Naruto... go away I have to go... (Kiba was hurt)

Look I know why you are like this ... ( he sounded hurt ..)

Stop Naruto... I'm late... (Kiba stared walking fast)

Kiba ... ( I grabbed his arm to stop him ) I know why you are like this ... and I'm sorry if I had caused you pain ...

Stop Naruto... (he pull his arm...) I'm not in pain... I'm late...

Kiba I know what you thought...

STOP! (Kiba stared walking faster)

If you want things to be like that ... then that's you're choice... I can't do anything to make you feel better, and I'm sorry for that ... ( in a blink of an eye I was back where sasuke and shikamaru where ...)

(Kiba stopped walking and tears stared coming out of his eyes...)

Is Kiba ok? (Shikamaru asked)

( I looked at kiba he stopped walking, I can't do anything... ) I don't think so... why don't you go talk to him ... ( I looked at shikamaru)

Me? Why? (Shikamaru said) if he didn't talked to you... he's not talking to me...

He doesn't want to talk to me ... maybe he will to you ...

He won't Naruto... you know him... (Shikamaru said) if you want me to go it's ok... but I won't talk to him... not today...

(Sasuke looked at Naruto)

( I sighed, why is this happening... )

(Give him time Naruto... Sasuke said on Naruto's mind)

I'll better go... (Shikamaru said) and Kiba left the gifts at your house... (Shikamaru said and stared walking)

( my eyes where watery , why is it that I always hurt someone... I hugged Sasuke and sighed trying not to cry )

(It's not your fault... give him time... Sasuke said on Naruto's mind)

( that's the only thing I can do ... , I said inside sasuke mind )

You can go and look for him again in the night... (Sasuke said)

He doesn't want to talk to me ... I can try tomorrow... maybe he'll be feeling better...

Ok... let's go to your home so you don't have to deal with this here... (Sasuke hold his hand)

Ok ... ( I hold his hand back and we started walking)

(We got to his home we got inside and we took our shoes off and walked to the living room I got still when I saw all decorated with Balloons and posters... i think Kiba did it... I turn to see Naruto)

( I was still when I saw the decorations... I just kept staring at them ...)

I can take them down Naruto... (I said to him)

I ... I umm ... we can take them down tomorrow... ( I really don't want to start feeling bad ) I need something to drink ... ( I walked to the kitchen and saw a bottle of wine that I left the only one left , even tho I think I still have some left like 3 or 4

I don't think is a good idea to drink...( I looked at him)

Why not ... ( I kept looking at the bottle)

Your not feeling good...

I guess you got a point there... but I don't want to feel bad ...

Just don't think about it...

I can try ... ( I grab a cup and put some juice) do you want some juice?

Sure... I'm sorry that you are feeling bad Naruto...

It's okay ... ( I grab some juice for sasuke and gave it to him )

Thanks... (I stared drinking the juice)

Do you want ... to watch a movie, you can pick it .. ( I looked at him )

Naruto... just go and talk to him... I won't get mad... I know he might be sad...

I don't like to see you sad...

( I sighed) I want to talk to him , but he doesn't, I know when he wants to talk to someone and when he doesn't, I think it's better if I wait till tomorrow... maybe he'll be feeling better to talk , don't you think ?

I don't know him... (I walked to Naruto and hug him)

( I hugged sasuke back and lay my head on his chest )

It's ok if you want to cry... I know you have feelings for him...

It just hurts to make him feel like that ... to know you're causing pain to someone you consider family... ( my eyes where full of tears )

I know it's hard. But he will be fine in no time...(I keep hugging him)

( I hugged him tight as some tears where coming out of my eyes )

It's ok... (I just keep hugging him)

( I looked at sasuke and closed my eyes putting my head on his neck , hugging him)

Let's go to sleep love... tomorrow will be a better day...

( I smiled and put my legs on his waist so he could carry me ) I don't feel like walking ( I laughed while I had my arms around his shoulders so I wouldn't fall he didn't fall either)

(I grabbed him and stared walking to the room and I put him on the bed and I lay next to him and keep hugging him)

( I hugged him back not being able to anyone see my face ) what kind of lotion do you use ?

I don't... I don't like that...

Well you smell like if you did ... ( I keep hugging him )

You are imagining things... (I smiled)

Imagining what ? ( I was still hugging him )

About my smell...

Oh.. ohhh now I get it .. ( I laughed)

Oh Naruto (he laughed)

( I laughed) I'm sorry sometimes it takes me time to understand things .. ( I laughed)

I can see that (I laugh and stared touching his hair)

Sasuke... what has been the best dream you ever had ?

The best dream?

Yeah...

Well... I think is one that I have almost all the time... it's with you and my family... we are having a dinner and we are together and happy... how about you?

I usually have nightmares ( I joke but tried to sound serious)

That must be horrible...

( I laughed) well sometimes I have dreams with my family and how would it be like ...

You were joking?

Yeah I was joking ( I laughed)

You can be mean Naruto (he chuckles)

Me ? Never ( I laughed)

(He laughed) you have a sweet face but inside you are so mean...

Should I feel offended ( I joke and laughed)

Not really (he laughed)

I was joking ( I laughed)

(He laughed) and you keep been mean to me

I would not ( I laughed , looked up to him and gave him a kiss )

(I kiss him back and smiled)

( I noticed he smiled which made me happy I don't know why so I have him a sweet smile between the kiss )

Thanks Naruto for make happy...

You don't need to thank me ...( I smiled) but I feel happy to hear you say that ..

I'll be missing you every day when I leave...

I'll miss you too , I'll be waiting for you ...

I'll be counting the days to get back to you...

Lets just hope it doesn't take you that long to come back ( I smiled)

It can be a year Naruto... (I didn't tell him before because I want sure if he wanted to be with me)

Just remember I'll always wait for you ...

(I smiled and kiss him on the forehead)

( I blushed when he kissed me on the forehead)

I'm falling sleep love... and I star babbling when I star falling sleep... (he chuckles)

( I laughed ) goodnight then .. ( I smiled and gave him a goodnight kiss )

If I talk while sleep ignore me... I can talk nonsense... Itachi used to say that I can say anything sleep(he chuckles)

( i laughed) I can try to not listen to you're talking ( I smiled and looked at him smiling)

I'm sorry if I...tall.. talk.. (he said falling sleep)

(I smiled and lay my head on his chest not even for no one to see my face I put my leg on his abdomen trying to stay warm because it was cold I was starting to fall asleep)

(Sasuke was sleeping and suddenly he let out a moan and he said Naruto's name)

( I was falling when sasuke moaned? And said my name. ... I looked at him he was sleeping I decided to put my head back down to try to sleep )

I.. told you.. not... totakemythings...(Sasuke said sleeping)

( take his things ? What the hell is he even dreaming about ? )

ThatsmytoyitachyIwilltellmother... (he said)

( omg ! I want to laugh so much ! )

StopItachy...I'mgonnaputgumonyourhair...mmm(he keep talking while sleeping)

( what ? You can't even understand what he's saying ! I want to laugh to much !)

(Finally he stop talking to have a deep sleep)

( I really don't want to laugh! I hope he doesn't wake me up with any weird sounds ! Oh god I really want to laughter! I try to fall asleep again )

(3 hours later) mmm that'smine...(Sasuke said sleeping)

( I wake up again to hear him talk ... what's his ? )

Comeherenarutoandleavethat...

( wait what ? Leave what ? Now I'm curious to know what he's dreaming)

(Sasuke let out a moan)

( was that a moan ? What is he dreaming!?

(Sasuke hugged Naruto letting a moan out in his ear)

( I feel goosebumps all over me ... what is he dreaming?! This is the third time he moans!)

Iwanttoeatnow... (he said sleeping)

( eat ! Eat ! What the hell is he dreaming!)

Onigiri...(he said)

( what the hell is that the only thing he ever eats !)

(He stops talking again)

( what kind of dream does he have ... I try again to fall asleep)

Stopmakingexcusesyoufool... (Sasuke stared talking again while sleeping)

( I woke up again, fool ? What excuses? )

Youaregettingmesofuckingmad...

( why is he mad ? Is he seriously dreaming someone is getting him mad !? Wait am I the only person who he talks like that because I " get him mad " ? What is he even dreaming ? What is getting him mad ?)

Imleavingbeforeihityou...

( yeah ... he's probably fighting with me in his dream ... what did I do ?)

NotyouughIhatetalkingwithyouSakuragetawaycanyouImnotinmood...

( oh god ... what is he even dreaming!)

Don'tgetcloseIdontwanttohiyou... Annoyingyouarelikethatallthetime

( what kind of dreams does he have ... at least he doesn't walk on his sleep ... that would be really creepy...)

Naruto... stopeatingthatitwillmakeyoufat

( is that a different dream! What the hell ! Can't he just concentrate on one dream... apparently I'm eating... probably ramen ... )

AllofyouareannoyingIhatepeople...Imfuckingleaving

( now that's another dream... at least he's not moaning and saying my name like the very first dream he had when he fell asleep... he has really weird dreams...)

(Sasuke stops talking again)

( I'm going to try to fall asleep again ...)

(20 minutes later... Sasuke stared taking again while he sleeps )

Itachywhy! FatherMother...(he stared crying)

( I woke up again ... he was crying I looked at him and cleaned his tears ... i know what he's dreaming about..)

Idontwanttodie...pleasedontkillme... (he keeps crying)

( omg ... that's must have been horrible... i just keep cleaning his tears ) it's just a dream... ( I whispered while I was still hugging him )

Mother...ImissyouImalonewithoutanyfriend...TheyallLookatmelikeifIamsomekindof...Idontwanttobealone...

( he was probably still little at that time ... god my eyes burn! I really want to sleep but he doesn't let me ... he's dreaming is kind of interesting at times ...)

IsawthatNarutowaslookingaatmetoday...he wasplaying... hedidjtdoitattheendbuyIsmliedtohim... Imissyoumotherandfather...pleasetakemewithyouguys...

( he saw me playing... I was probably really little... take him with them ... that must have been really painful for him ...)

Idontwanttogo! Leavemeherethisismyhouse! Noooletmegoo! Stop! Stop! (He stared breathing fast he has a scared voice )

( I gave out a jump but didn't wake him up I looked at him he was breathing fast he had a scared voice... what going on with him ...)

Noooostoppleasenooostop! Pleaseyouarehurtingme! Pleaseletmego! (He stared crying still breathing fast) noooplease...I'lltellyourwifeifyoudontleavemealone! Noooostop!(he was moving his hands like trying to pull his pants on)

( I covered my mouth , don't tell me he was ... as I saw he was trying to pull his pants on ... I don't know why I had my eye full of tears... I can't believe this...) sasuke? Sasuke? It's only a dream ( I clean his tears I was trying not to cry I feel horrible...)

Ahh! (Sasuke gave up a jump sitting on the bed breathing fast... He was sweaty and he covered his face, catching his breath)

Sasuke..? ( I sat in bed next to him I made him lay on my chest how I could and I started to pass my fingers through his hair ... ) it's okay ...

(Sasuke didn't say anything to Naruto he was still covering his face and breathing fast)

( he was still breathing fast ... I don't want to imagine what he went through... after all he only dreams with memories... I was really trying to calm him down ... )

(I hate that dream...)(he was trying hard for not to cry) I need water... (Sasuke said to Naruto and pull away from that hug, sitting on the bed and stand up to walk out of the room)

( I went to the kitchen to see how he was ) are you okay ?

(He just nodded and stared drinking water without looking at Naruto because he was crying)

( I got close to him and hugged him from behind)

(He stared crying even more when Naruto hugged him. He put the glass to the side and his hands on the sink pressing hard trying not to cry so loud)

I'm sorry I wake you up... (Sasuke said trying not to brake his voice)

It's okay...( I turned him around and hugged him tight )

(I hugged him back)

( I just keep hugging him)

It was just a bad dream... nothing important... (he pull away from that hug and grabbed more water)

I'll be waiting for you in bed ...( I started walking to the room )

(I stood there trying to forget everything again and I walked to the garden and sat there looking at the river)

( that must of been horrible... I don't know if I did right to wake him up ... he probably would of end up having another dream forgetting that one ... )

(I stand up and walked to the room and I saw Naruto awake) I'm sorry I wake you up... (I said again)

It's okay... come lay down... ( I moved my hand like calling him )

(I walked to the bed and lay next to him and I hugged him putting my head in his chest)

( I started passing my fingers through his hair and hugged him back ...)

I don't want to sleep...

We can watch a movie , maybe that can keep you awake ... but it's bad if you don't sleep ..

(He signed) what time it is?

3 am ... ( I kept passing my fingers through his hair )

Oh... well let's try to sleep again...

Ok ... ( I gave him a kiss on the forehead)

(I was trying hard for not falling asleep but it was impossible in a few minutes I was sleeping again)

( I can't sleep ... I want to so much ... my eyes are closing , I think I'll try again to fall asleep ...)

( why can I sleep ! He already fell asleep so soon ! And I'm here trying so hard to sleep but I can't ! This is Impossible I can even see the sunrise... what the hell ! Im been trying for hours to sleep ! It's already morning and I haven't gotten any sleep !)

(I woke up and I saw the clock it was 7 am I looked at Naruto and oh no he was awake) Naruto? (He had this eyes bags and he looked tired as hell)

( I kept looking at the ceiling... I couldn't sleep ! I'm tired I can't sleep! I've been trying for hours and hours and hours and nothing!) good morning...

Morning... I'm so sorry about what happened... I can see you didn't sleep at all...

No it's okay... ( I can't sleep ! What is this ! )

Want me to make you a coffee?

Yes please... ( ...)

(I got up and walked to the kitchen and I made him a strong coffee so he can get energy for all day... I took it to him when it was ready)

( I was sitting in bed like if I was dead ... )

Drink it. That would make you feel better... I'm so sorry...

It's okay ... ( I didn't want him to see my horrible face right now ... I grab the cup and drank the coffee quicker than I thought I didn't even feel that the coffee was hot ...)

Oh... ok... (What the fuck was that...)

( I feel like death right now ...)

The coffee will help you in a moment... (damn he looks bad)

Ok ... ( I couldn't even close my eyes ...)

(I got out of the room and I stared cleaning myself for the day in the bathroom I got out in a towel and I stared taking down all the things that Kiba made for Naruto... he was still on the room)

( I walked to the bathroom but end up falling in my face and my stomach facing down, it didn't even hurt ...)

Naruto? (I looked at him on the floor)

Hello... ( I feel like if I was dead )

Just take a shower... it would help you to feel better...

( I try getting up, it took me a while then I went to the bathroom not even closing the door took my clothes off and got in the shower I put the water really really really cold I can't even feel it ..)

(While he was taking the shower I finished taking the things down and I walked to the room and put my clothes on to then lay on the bed)

( I put the water warm and kept turning it on and off and I kept repeating that ,what the fuck am I doing...

(I got up and walked to the bathroom) Naruto get out... I'll take you to eat ramen (it's the least I can do)

So people can look at my horrible face ...

You look better now... you need some ramen...

I don't look any better... ( I sighed and covered my face )

Come on Naruto... let me take you eat some of that thing you like

( I turned the water off and grabbed my towel and put it on while I was still in the shower and stayed there freezed)

Naruto?! Come on.../ I didn't eat anything yesterday... I'm hungry

You don't even like ramen...

I don't care I'm really hungry

( I was standing there not being able to walk or I'm just going to fall ... I feel so weak ..)

Ok... Naruto look I don't feel good... please move and let's get out of here!

( I got out looking down and walked to the room and fell on the bed )

(Sasuke signed) I will buy the food Naruto... see you when I get back... (he stared walking to the door)

And you tell me that when I'm already Changed! ( I had a demonic look on my face I wasn't in a good mood because I didn't get sleep )

You are not moving! And I'm hungry!move let's go!

( I started walking I put my shoes and started walking looking down because of the demon face I had )

(Ugh! Not again with that actitud)

( i stopped walking when he thought that ..)

(I looked at Naruto) please just move I'm so hungry!

( I started walking again with my eyes closed..)

(Ugh! ) (we got to the ramen place and we sat down the sir gave us the ramen and we stared eating)

( we started eating a few minutes later I was done with my food ... I'm so tired I need something to wake me up ...)

Want more? (The sir say to Naruto)

No thank you ... ( I don't feel like eating...)

(I looked at Naruto... and I felt bad for him)

( I had my eyes close and I started falling asleep..)

(I just keep eating while I can see he is sleeping so I let him sleep there)

( finally... i know woke up giving a big jump and my eyes full of tears, what the hell was that ! )

Are you ok? (I said to Naruto)

( who was that ... ) I'm ok ...

Ok... are you feeling better you slept for an hour

Yeah I feel much better... ( who was that ... I felt as some tears where coming out of my eyes ...I must of known that person that's why I feel like this ...)

Naruto? Why are you crying?

What ? ( I cleaned of the tears ) it's nothing...

Nothing?

Yeah noth... ( an image of the person came again and how the person got killed I can't see his face clearly it's blurry ... I covered my mouth I got up and went out of the restaurant to take some air I was breathing fast and cried I can't take those images away )

Naruto? (I follow him out) what's wrong?

( I must know this person that's why I'm feeling so bad )

I'm just ... not feeling well ... that's all ... ( I was breathing fast and felt pain...)

Naruto? You are scaring me...

( the image came again I covered my face with my hands while I was breathing really fast what is happening why are those images in my head , who was that person?!)

What are you talking about? (I hate doing this but I read his mind)

( I kept having those images and I started crying breathing fast )

Naruto? (I hugged him)

( I hugged him back tight while I was crying and breathing fast , I keep having those images of that person get killed... )

It's ok Naruto... it was a bad dream...

( I didn't say anything I just kept hugging him )

(He stop crying and I grabbed his jaw to see his eyes) don't worry... everything is ok...

( I couldn't respond no words can out of my mouth)

You know what... take some more Ramen an visit Kiba (Sasuke smiled even tho Kiba makes him jealous he knows in some way Naruto love Kiba )

Ok... ( I smiled we both got up and bought some more ramen , we got out of the restaurant) I'll go to kibas house and if you want later at night we can go to to you're house .( I smiled )

That sounds great... (Sasuke smiled and touched his forehead)

( I always blushed when he did that ) see you later then ( I smiled and gave him a kiss )

See you later love...(Sasuke said)

( I smiled and kissed him and hug then started walking to kibas house )

( I got to kibas house and knocked on the door , I just hope he does want to talk...)

(I heard a knock on the door and I walked to the door I was without my shirt and shoes I was laying on my bed eating pizza and ice cream watching a movie... I opened the door) oh... it's you...

( couldn't find any nice way to say hi I see ! ) hey ... umm how are you ?

Fine... and you? Want to come in... ?

( this is going to be awkward! ) I'm good ... I guess and sure .. ( really awkward)

(Naruto got inside I close the door and walked to my room sitting on my bed )

( this is so awkward I walked to his room and stand by the door , is he really going to act like this ... )

(I looked at Naruto and rolled my eyes) want to come inside or you are going to stand there? (Akamaru got close to Naruto and barked to him moving his tail)

( can I just go and hit him in the head ! I walked to the room and sat in the chair he had and pet akamaru the only one who was happy to see me ...)

(I keep eating ice cream laying my back on the wall and my legs a bit up to grab the ice cream with them... I looked at Naruto)

( I was still petting akamaru now that someone here is acting like if he was a girl on her days ...)

(What the fuck Akamaru you are betraying me)

( I looked at him I know what he thinks) you're really acting if you where a girl on her days .. ( akamaru lay down on my legs while I was still petting him )

You are the one here not talking at all... (what the fuck im not a girl on her period) come Akamaru... (he did small hits on the bed calling for Akamaru)

( akamaru barked at him like saying he didn't want to go , I kept petting akamaru) I'm the one here not talking? You're the one here rolling his eyes at me eating ice cream watching a sad movie like a girl on her days ... ( akamaru barked to him like agreeing as I kept petting him )

(You are going to pay Akamaru ) what do you want Naruto?...and stop comparing me to a girl...

I just wanted to see what got into you ... ( I kept petting akamaru)

Nothing got into me... what can be wrong?

Acting like you're acting right now ... and yesterday... lying you needed to go home when you where going to stay with shikamaru... ( I sighed )

I'm not feeling good that's all... (I looked at his hand and I felt pain just looking at that Fucking ring) and Shikamaru shouldn't say anything about that...

( I sighed) is it because of the ring ..

What ring?

Don't act like if you where blind ! ( I sighed ) yesterday and today you thought the same thing about the ring ...

Fuck Naruto I don't have the freedom to think with you... (I put some ice cream on my mouth)

That's not what I'm saying... also you better not use that word with me again ... ( I was trying to calm down)

(Kiba sighed) sorry...

( I sighed trying not to get mad he never used that word with me ..)

I'm not blind obviously... but I don't care your (fucking) ring...

( I gave him a really deadly serious look )

(I looked at him and put more ice cream on my mouth)

I swear you are going to make me loose my patience if you keep on thinking or even saying that word because if all of this years you haven't said that word while talking to me you are not starting now ...

(Not my fucking problem if you can read my fucking mind let me say whatever I want to) hmmm...

Now I lost my patience... ( In a blink of an eye I was in front of him and slapped his mouth) you are not going to start now while I'm here ... so you better cut this bullshit of yours! ( I went to sit back down and akamaru got on my legs as I kept petting him )

(I felt a weird pain on my chest when he slap me... I covered my mouth and I felt like crying... and I looked at him breathing fast just about to cry)

That was you're fault... ( I kept petting akamaru and gave him one of sasukes famous expressions)

(My eyes were full of tears and I keep breathing fast and covering my mouth... I face down when he gave me that look making feel ashamed)

( I sighed) look in all of this years of knowing each other you had never made me mad ... and when I told you that you wouldn't start now, and you know when I say something I mean it ...

(I was facing down I felt tears falling on my legs) You know I just want you to be happy...

( I sighed trying to calm )kiba you know that any time I see you makes me happy ... ( but if keep acting with you're shit I'm going to hit you so much ! I think I have to calm down...)

I'm not feeling good that's all... (he was still facing down)

Why ?

It's nothing Naruto...

It is something...

It is for me... but for you it's nothing...

It is for me ... anything that bothers you bothers me ...

This wont bother you Naruto... it only makes you happy...

Why would it make me happy to know something is wrong with you ?

You are engaged with him...

I didn't think it would bother you , you did tell me that if I was happy you will be happy ... and I want you to be happy...

(I looked at him his beautiful blue eyes) run away with me Naruto... let's forget about everything and everyone... just run away with me... (he said without thinking)

( I was shocked by the words that go out of his mouth) kiba ... I can't do that ... you know I can't ... ( I was shocked I would never thought he would ask me that ..) I did say I want you to be happy, but I'm sorry to tell you this but that person can't be me ... I love you as my brother... I consider you as family and I thank you for the happiness you gave me ... but I can't go with you ...

I never thought love can hurt this much... (tears comes out of his eyes) and right now I'm on friend zone... (he chuckles while crying) it's ok Naruto... I knew you will say no... (he face down)

I'm sorry...

It's ok... (he said crying)

( I got up and sat next to him and smiled at him I grabbed his jaw so he could look at me I gave him a kiss ) the last one ... ( I gave him a sweet smile ) I have to go now ... see you tomorrow... ( I smiled and got out of the room going to the living room then out the house I left him the ramen there so he can eat that instead of ice cream I started walking home ... I wonder where we where supposed to meet to go to his house ... )

(I touched my lips and stared crying feeling a big pain on my chest... I will never love someone like I love him... but I'm not the person he wants... now I have to learn and live without him in my life... well at least not like a boyfriend...) see you... Naruto... (he said in a whispered when the door closed)

( I hope I can still be in his life as a friend or brother... I started walking home and saw Sakura sitting in some bench I started walking fast and looking to the side hopefully she doesn't she me , I walked faster till I pass from where she was , she can be creepy...)

Naruto... (Sasuke said next to him)

( I gave out a big jump ) God you scared me ! ( I laughed)

(He chuckles) do you want to go now?

Sure ... ( I smiled)

(We stared walking ) how things went with Kiba?

He was acting like a girl on her days and ... ( I sighed ) I slapped him on the mouth an cut his lip ... ( I said nervous covering my face )

You did what? (I looked at him surprised)

I slapped his mouth and cut his lip ... ( I whispered)

Why?

He was lacking respect, and he never did that before...

Oh I see... (fuck he hit him... I wasn't expecting that)

Yeah ...

Well but things are better now?

I don't know ... ( I can't tell him the last thing he said ...)

Well I guess you will now soon...

Yeah ... ( the image came again to my mind again ...)

(We were walking... two houses away from my house when I heard a neighbor calling me)

Hey Uchiha kid! (He screamed... I stood there still and felt goosebumps all over my body. My heart pumping fast)

( I looked at Sasuke he was getting really pale ) sasuke are you okay? ( who the hell was that ?)

Yeah... (he said to Naruto and he turned to see the neighbor)

Mhmm? (He said to the neighbor)

My wife wants to give you food, come here...(the man said and Sasuke just looked at him)

( I looked at the neighborhood confused then looked at sasuke, could it be ... )

No...I'm fine... thanks... (Sasuke said to the man)

Come here Uchiha... it's just out of the oven...(the man said while looking at them weird almost in a pervert way but more to Sasuke)

Sure... ok... (Sasuke said but he didn't move)

( sasuke are you okay? , I said inside sasukes mind , wtf he's looking at us really perverted more to sasuke wtf ! Don't tell me ! )

(Sasuke ignored to Naruto)

Hurry Uchiha! (The man said) (every year he gets more handsome and attractive)

Ok...(Sasuke stared walking to the neighbor house)

( I stopped sasuke and looked at the man with disgust I swear if he says something again I'm going to fucking hit this bastard)

(The wife got out of the house and smiled to Sasuke )

Hi kid! Come here I have some food for you! (She said happy)(this poor kid alone since a kid)

(Sasuke looked at Naruto and moved Naruto's arm and keep walking to the house)

( I still looked at the men disgusted and we both went inside the house I had goosebumps when I got in there I really don't like to be in people's house this is so awkward and we sat in. The table this is really awkward...)

(The mans told to Sasuke to sit in a certain sit and he sat next to him. Naruto sat in front of them and the wife walked to the kitchen to get the food)

Uzumaki is right? (The man said)

Yeah ... ( fucking pervert! )

You are so grownup... two years since the last time I saw you... you look better now(the man said and Sasuke was facing down)

( stalker much ! ) thank you ... I guess ... ( this is so awkward and I feel disgusted by him )

(Sasuke looked at Naruto and then to the kitchen)

It's your wife taking long? (Sasuke asked to the man)

Don't worry it won't be long... (the man said and without letting Naruto see him he touches Sasuke's manhood and press it without knowing Naruto's can read minds)('mmm it would be delicious to fuck you again and hear you scream with pain while I lick you all your white and white skin) (Sasuke has his eyes wide open and he was pale without moving)

The food is ready! I'm going in a second...(the wife said from the kitchen)

( you better stop you're fucking perverted shit ! Or else I don't fucking care if you're wife is here and I'm going to cutt you're fucking dick off and going to let you die while loosing a lot of blood and put you're own cut dick in you're mouth till you fucking choke and die ! , I said inside the men's mind )

(The man got still and he let go of Sasuke's manhood the man looked at Naruto scared... and Sasuke was breathing fast all pale not moving at all)

Here is the food! (The wife said while putting the food on the table in plates so they can take them)

( you better not sleep or any time I'm going to cut you're hand and dick ! You fucking got it ! , i said in the men's mind )

(The man looked at Naruto all scared) well food is here time to go... (the man said)

I hope you guys like it... I made you the dessert you like the most (she woman said to Sasuke who was there without moving or saying anything)

Lets go sasuke ( I got up and took his hand he grabbed the food , you better not want to fucking mess with me because I swear I can make you're life fucking miserable! You fucking pervert ! , I said in the men's mind and smiled before we got out of the house )

(Sasuke was following Naruto just because Naruto was grabbing his hand but he wasn't responding to his own body)

Sasuke are you okay? ( he looks really bad )

(He began to hyperventilate... like he can't breath)

Sasuke! ( I took him to the front of his house ) just breathe it's okay just breathe... ( I'm going to kill that men )

(He was still hyperventilating and crying) I... I can't... breath... (Sasuke said)

Sasuke just look at me try to breathe, just try to breathe, breath in a breath out ... ( he started to calm down but he was still crying I hug him so he can feel okay ) it's okay it's okay...

(I stared to calm down while he was hugging him... then I just let my body fall to the floor so I can sit down)

( I kneel down to look at him , I swear I'm going to kill that men ... ) it's okay ... ( I touched his cheek)

I'm sorry... I had a panic attack... (he said ashamed) it must be the house... (he lie)

Well you're okay now ... that's the only thing that matters...

Mhmm... (he looked at Naruto)

You're going to be okay ( I smiled )

( I keep looking at him) thanks for been here...

It's okay ... I'll always be here for you ...

When did that start..?

The panic attack?

You don't think I'm stupid, do you ...

No... (he face down)

Then tell me ... when did that started...?

A few days after my parents died... he came here trying to take me to his home... so I can sleep there... suddenly he got all angry and he... did what he did... he keep doing it until I was like 15 or so... (he was still facing down and tears falling to the floor)

( now I'm going to kill him ) it's okay ... he won't hurt you anymore ( I got close to him and hugged him I noticed the men was looking out the window with a fucking perverted face he is going to pay for this ... )

(I hugged him back) thanks Naruto... really thanks... for been here

( no wonder he said he hates people and doesn't talk to anyone) I'll always be here for you ...

(I looked at him and smiled few tears come out of my eyes but I looked at him smiling like saying thanks)

( I smiled back at him , now this all makes sense... why he says he hates people . Doesn't talk to anyone , always serious and shy at the same time , most of all aggressive... )

Well (I cleaned my tears) I want to go inside... do you?

Yes that sounds good ...

(I stand up and I put my hand on the door. I got out my key and I stared opening the door I feel a cold breeze coming from inside)

(I feel goosebumps just to think I'm going inside... there's a really cold breeze ... I don't think I can handle this ...)

(We got inside and I stared to take off my shoes... I stand there grabbing bravery to keep walking... I did my first steps to the living and I stared seeing everything my memories with my family with Naruto... that wonderful moments we spend here and also the ones not to good...)

( I walked inside and took my shoes off I walked in a little more I started to see everything... I was even breathing fast I felt like crying? Everything happened here ... all of our memories... I felt something in my stomach I'm nervous...)

(I feel goosebumps on my skin and I walked to my room I stared having flashbacks of me and Naruto loving each other and even that time that I hit him because I was angry... now I feel stupid for been that mean to him)

( I was still in the living room I was still , I remember everything... I felt like crying I was still breathing fast ... I couldn't move...)

(I walked to the closet and I saw our clothes and our things... I smiled remembering how small and little he was when we got together... I don't remember how things were... but I have my dreams full of memories of him here...)

( I walked to sasuke room I feel so many goosebumps I remember everything he was looking at the closet... I got still again remembering everything that happened here ...)

(I looked at Naruto and I smiled to him and walked to him and grabbed his hand and give him a kiss) you were so little...

( I kissed him back and laughed between the kiss )

(I keep walking to the kitchen and the garden everything is like I left it... but with dust all over the things... I walked to my parents room and I turned on a candle for my parents)

( I walked in the room and sit down there I felt a lot of goosebumps... )

(I turn the candle off and I walked to my room and I saw Naruto there) are you ok?

Yeah... I'm just remembering.. ( I smiled )

It feels weird to be here again... but I kind like it...

Yeah... ( I have shivers all over my body)

(I walked inside the room and I sat next to him) this place has many memories inside... I cant tell if there are more good ones or bad ones...

Well you can try to forget the bad ones .. ( I lay my head on his shoulder..)

With you by my side I can't forget everything bad...

( I looked at him and gave him a sweet kiss and smiled )

(I kissed him back grabbing his head touching his hair)

( I kept kissing passing my fingers through his hair , I really like his hair...)

Thanks Naruto... (he said to Naruto) you make me happy

You don't need to thank me ... you make me happy as well... ( I gave him a sweet smile )

I need to buy some food the fridge is empty...

It's late... why don't you go. Take a shower and sleep, we can go tomorrow to buy some food .. ( I smiled )

Do I smell bad? (He joke)

( I laughed) yeah you smell really bad .. ( I joke )

Mmm I was wondering what that smell was... (he joke)

( I laughed) go take a shower before you stink the whole place... ( I joke )

(Sasuke chuckles and walked to the bathroom taking his clothes off and putting the water on and warm... )

( I went to the patio and sat on the hanging chair remembering everything that happened here ... till I started to hear something's...)

(Mmm Uchiha kid is taking a shower... I'll go see him till I have some time without seeing him naked... )(the man walked to the window of the bathroom looking inside and taking his little manhood out to touch himself while moaning) (oh yeah mmm his body his white skin ... ahh ahh ahh... I can still feel him his body... my body inside him and his screaming of pain begging for me to leave him alone... mmmm..(he bite his lips) mmmm Uchiha... his dick... mmmm)(he keeps touching himself)

( in a blink of an eye I was behind the pervert ) didn't I say to stop this shit ... ( I said while the nine tails move was active) I don't think you'll miss you're little friend here ... ( I covered his mouth and took a kunai out ) say bye to you're friend... I promise I'll do it fast ... but painful... ( I laughed demonically and cut his manhood leaving it on the floor I can hear he was screaming I pass the kunai on his neck leaving the blood there I kneel him on the floor I grabbed his hair ) don't worry you won't need it anymore ( I pulled his hair and putting his face on the piece of his manhood in the floor ) now why don't you choke on you're dick will you ... ( I pulled him up and stick the kunai on the piece of dick I think he floor and put it in his mouth ) now you can taste yourself you fucking pervert, now why don't you eat it before I just kill you ... ( I had a really demonic look on my face... ordered him to eat the piece of his manhood)

(The man tried to run away, he was scared)

( in a blink of an eye I was in front of him I kicked him on the stomach) eat it ... ( I ordered him ) it'll will go worse for you ... ( I pull him so he can be laying on his stomach and pulling his pants and boxers) you really are disgusting ( I grabbed a piece of wood really big and thick) now why don't you feel the same pain, won't you ( I have him an evil smile and shoved the wood on his ass making him scream but I already covered his mouth I started moving it in a rude and painful way ) what you don't like it ? Can believe it you like to cause this pain but not this ( I laughed in a demonic way and pushed the wood more inside it even got stuck and and I kicked it so in an go deeper ) how do you like that ...

(The man screamed and fainted)

Naruto? (Sasuke said on the house when he got out of the bathroom and didn't saw him on the room)

( I heard sasuke and grabbed the men's hair and pulled him to an ally and I gave him one big kick that it went really deep ) now that will teach you some manners ( I have him an evil smile and vanished ended up in the kitchen like if nothing happened..)

Naruto? (Sasuke said again)

I'm in the kitchen! ( I screamed so he could know I'm in the kitchen..)

(I walked to the kitchen and he sighed on relief) I thought you were gone...

No ... I wouldn't go ( I turned around and smiled )

(I smiled to him) I know my life was hard before you... you make things feel good...

That makes me feel happy ( I said smiling)

I'll go change so we can sleep (he smiled)

Ok ... ( I smile and got close to him and gave him a sweet kiss )

You better take a shower you smell weird like... iron...

( I got still ) yeah... good idea ( I walked to the bathroom and started showering)

(I stared putting boxers to sleep...)

( I got out and grabbed my towel and went to the room he was locking everything) what are you doing?

Closing the doors and windows... (I looked at him)

Why ?

(I face down) I don't want him to get in here...

Don't worry about that ... I'm here with you you're not alone... what is for him you told me the first time I came to you're house not to open the door to anyone..?

I don't remember that day... but I'm guessing it was for that... it was horrible... those days... sometimes I still feel like he's spaying on me or something...

( I really wanted to do an evil smile I have no idea what wrong with me ) he wouldn't do that ... ( not anymore) but I'm here with you now ( I got close to him and hugged him ) I won't let anyone hurt you ...

(I smiled to him) I wish someone would be here for me before... they were lots of years dealing with this...

I know ... I would of like to be here before too ... ( he wouldn't have done what he did for so long ...)

(Sasuke sat on the couch) fuck... I hate seeing that man...

You won't see him ... ( I said without thinking) it's just going to be at times but he won't do anything... ( I sat next to me ) i sweater I won't let anyone hurt you ...

(I smiled to him) I love you...

( I smiled and blushed) I love you too ...

I'll go to sleep... I'm tired... (he got up and walked to the room and lay on his bed)

I need to change ( I got up and put my boxers on I was about to put my shirt on )

Come sleep love... (Sasuke said)

(I turned around and walked to bed and lay my head on his chest )

(I hugged him and kissed his forehead)

( I looked at him and gave him a kiss )

Goodnight Naruto... (Sasuke said and close his eyes)

Goodnight... ( I try to fall to fall asleep)

(Sasuke fall asleep knowing he won't be alone again)

( I woke up next morning.i got up trying not to wake him up I went to take a shower and got out and went to put my clothes on I'll go buy some food I left a note if he wakes he'll know I went to buy food I got out of the house and started walking to the store the man wasn't in the ally oh well I got to the store and saw kiba ) hey kiba ( I walked to him )

Hi Naruto (Kiba smiled to him) how are you?

I'm good , what about you ? ( I smiled )

I'm good... thanks for the ramen...

No problem... ( I smiled) anything new ?

Well I heard a woman talking about that they found a man in a alley close to Sasuke's house... he has something stuck in his butt...

( I laughed) I'm sorry what ? (I tried to say serious)

What you heard... they say it was horrible

Horrible? How bad was it ?

Well he has something stuck and his thing was cut... so I can say it was horrible

( ha! His fault ! ) well did you hear why would someone would do that ?

Nop... they don't know anything

( i feel proud of my work ) well that must be painful for him ...

I guess it was... so where you goin?

To Sasuke's place ..

Oh well be careful with the crazy one out there making weird things

I don't think that man who did that would do It again ...

How can you be so sure of that?

I don't know ... I just believe that ...

Mmm well I'll be careful just in case (Kiba laughed)

I don't think you should worry ... ( I want to laugh so demonically right now )

Mmm I don't know... Naruto I'm sorry for yesterday... I wanted to say sorry for using bad words with you...

Oh ... it's okay... ( I smiled )

And you can go on with you life with Sasuke... you have my blessing (Kiba smiled) like I said if you are happy I am too...

( I smiled and hugged him ) thank you ..

(I hugged him back) don't thank me... I love you Naruto... you will always be my true love but also my brother...

( I smiled ) just let me thank you ...

(I hugged him tight)

( we kept hugging) I feel happy now

You deserve it... (Kiba whispered)

( I smiled when he said that )

Now go home and say hi to him for me... I'll see you soon... Naruto... (ones my true love always my true love)

See you soon ( I gave him a sweet smile and started walking to pay the things )

(Kiba stared walking away feeling happy that Naruto is happy... )

( I payed the things and started walking home ... I got there and took the keys out and opened the door I took my shoes off let the things in the table and went to the room to see what sasuke was doing he was reading he didn't even notice me I walked to bed and crawled on the bed to him and try to the the book out of his sight lift his shirt up and start tickling him )

(Naruto stared pulling my book away while tickling my belly I stared laughing while trying to make him stop) stop Naruto! (He said laughing) my book ... (he laughed) stopped... Naruto (he keeps laughing and grabbed his hand) no stop...

( I kept tickling him and laughed then stopped to lay on his chest and hugged him )

(I hugged him back he was on top of me hugging me. I stared touching his hair and I keep reading)

( I noticed he was still reading so I looked at him and gave him a kiss )

(Naruto climbed on me and got between the book to kiss me.. so I kiss him back)

( I kept kissing him , at least he's not reading anymore, I smiled between the kiss and put my hand on his cheek )

(Naruto was kissing me and I was kissing him back he didn't know I was reading while kissing him)

( he's still reading! I put my hand in his shirt that probably will stop him from reading)

(I looked at him I had the book In my hand)

( I kissed him and bite his lower lip , and smiled )

(I kiss him back and I put my book on the shelf next to me to keep Kissing him and touching his back)

( I smiled and kept kissing him putting my hand on his cheek )

(I grabbed his hips to make him sit down on me. And I keep kissing him even more passionate. I took off his shirt and I gave him kisses on his cheeks and neck)

( I also took his shirt off while I kept kissing him he kissed my cheek then neck with for no reason made me blush I make him sit down and grabbing his head to kiss him more we where kissing in a very passionate way )

(I stared biting his neck and then I kissed him again touching his back and abdomen) take off you pants Naruto... (I said between the kiss)

( I blushed when he said that I got away from the kiss and took off my pants and got on top of him to kiss him )

(I keep kissing him slowly I move him to lay on his back and I got on top of him kissing him and he got his legs on my hips while kissing me... I stared kissing his abdomen and making small bites on it)

That tickles ( I whisper while he was still making small bites on my abdomen it really tickles I still had my legs on his hips I don't know why but I started blushing)

(I got back to his lips to kiss him. I pull his hair back to have a better view of his neck and bite him. That would be a mark later. I kissed him again and took off my boxer letting my manhood out screaming to feel him I got away from the kiss and I took off his boxer and I looked at his manhood then his eyes I went down to lick him and the her back to kiss his abdomen to grab his manhood and move my hand while I got inside him)

( I was letting soft moans out of my mouth as he began to move his hand and got inside me , my breathing became fast as I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me as I let moans out of my mouth)

(I stared moving faster while grabbing his hips with one hand letting moans out of my mouth breathing fast... I looked at his face full of pleasure I got close to him to kiss him letting my tongue inside his mouth while kissing him in a wild way)

( he started kissing me letting his tounge inside my mouth kissing me is a wild way I was letting out moans between the kiss as he kept moving faster and I can feel he has one of his hand on my hip I used my legs to pull him deeper that he already was )

(I got away from that kiss to grab his hips with both of my hands and move even faster I was moaning and he was moaning loud I move faster and faster I can see tears of pleasure on his eyes I gave him a smiled full of desire and I keep moving even faster)

( my eyes where getting full of tears of the pleasure that I was feeling this would be the first time my eyes get full of tears I can see he gave me a smile full of desire that made me blush while I was letting out moans out of my mouth as he kept moving even faster I was still using my legs to pull him closer as he moves I felt some of the tears getting out of my eyes I was feeling so much pleasure I couldn't help it )

(In a moment Naruto screamed in a moaning and he finished even his body trembled... I keep moving faster he keeps moaning and grabbing the blanket I move even faster he got out other loud moan and I finished I got out of him breathing fast and catching my breath... I sat on the bed looking him from the bottom to top he has his eyes close with tears getting out of them I gave him a smile even tho he can't see me right now)

( I had my eyes close as I felt tears getting out ... I was blushing of how loud I was I feel like if my body trembling I don't know how I could feel the pleasure fading slowly I was breathing fast trying to catch my breath as I was still blushing and felt embarrassed)

(I got on top of him and I got close to his lips and kissed him) are you ok? (I whispered)

( I opened my eyes and I see him that made me blush even more as I kept making eye contact and some of the tears getting out ... I just nodded my head in agreement while blushing)

I can see... you enjoy it... (I said making eye contact looking his face turn red)

( my face was turning red , I was really embarrassed of how loud I was and also because of the tears getting out of my eyes because of the pleasure I kept making eye contact and gave him a cute and embarrassed smile while my face was still red )

That's a yes? (He said and gave him a flirty smile)

Yes... ( I whispered he's flirty smile was making me blush so much )

I know... (he said and grabbed Naruto's leg and press it)

( I bite my lip without thinking and I noticed I did that I blushed I was really loud and even tears got out of my eyes )

I would like to give you more... but I'm tired... (he smiled and got up of the bed and walked to the bathroom putting the warm water and got inside to clean himself)

( I sat in bed blushing I don't think I'll be able to see him I feel so embarrassed I got up and grabbed my towel to cover myself god I can't stop blushing!)

(I was taking a shower with my eyes close just feeling the water on my body... I got goosebumps when a flashback of Naruto moaning got to my head)

( now I'm going to look like a tomato... god I can't stop blushing!)

(I filled the tub and sat there... I got out that bubble bath that I brought 2 years ago and I put it on the water just looking at the bubbles)

( god I feel so embarrassed! I've never done that in my life ! I can't stop from being all red !)

Naruto... come see what we got this time... (Sasuke said form the bathroom)

( no no no no no I walked to the bathroom looking down I was blushing so much I don't think I can see him )

Look... (he extended his hand... and show him a rose made of cristal)

( I looked at the rose made of crystal) it's really pretty... ( I said in a shy voice)

I know... it's better than that fucking action figure we got the fist time... (Sasuke was looking at the rose) come get inside... we can put more bubbles (Sasuke looked at Naruto)

( I was getting even more red ) ok... ( I said in a shy voice, I got inside blushing I feel so embarrassed)

(I put the rose to the side and I extended my hand passing for Naruto head to get another bubbles) what color Naruto?

Umm... orange..? ( I said in a shy voice I was still blushing I can't look at him ...)

Ok... orange it's is... (I grab it and put it on the water looking at the bubbles and the water turning orange. I looked at Naruto he wasn't even smiling...) are you ok?

( I looked at him blushing) yeah I'm okay... ( I did in a really shy voice I feel so embarrassed!)

(I keep looking at him) did I hurt you?

No... no you didn't... ( I said in a shy voice just to remember that I was being loud and letting tears out of my eyes ... I've never done that before I decided to give him a smile while blushing)

(I keep looking at him serious) ok...

( I was getting even more red because of how serious he was looking at me so decided just to look at the water turning orange... plz don't remind of what happened or I'll just drown myself here ...)

Naruto... (I grabbed his jaw to make him see me) you can always tell me if you don't like something... I don't want you to feel uncomfortable...(I made eye contact)

( I turned even more red he was making eyes contact I really feel so embarrassed right now ! I was being loud and the the tears ! Ugh I've never felt so embarrassed)

( I keep making eye contact) (I think I did something wrong) I'll give you space... (he got out of the shower put his towel and got out of the bathroom he put some shorts without a shit and walked to the kitchen to see the bad of things that Naruto brought)

( I finished to shower and got out and put my towel letting the water go ... I got out of the bathroom I wasn't blushing so I think that's good I got in the room and put my clothes on ... I walked to the living room still feeling embarrassed...)

(I stared cooking some lunch it was like 1pm already... I did some meat balls with rice and vegetables...) Naruto... food is ready... (I took the plates to the table and I sat down)

Ok..( I walked to the table and when I saw him I started to blush even more , I sat down) this looks good ... ( I said in a shy voice while I was still blushing)

What's happening to you... every time you see me you get blushed and shy... what's wrong?

( I got even more red ) no... nothing... I just need water ... ( I got up being all red and went to the kitchen and drink some water )

(I follow him with my eyes... just looking at him)

( god this is so embarrassing when I turned around I noticed he was looking at me I almost choked on the water and I started moving to the side little by little)

Naruto? (I looked at him feeling confused)

( when he said my name I choked on the water) what happened? ( again with the same voice turning red )

What's wrong?

Did I did something wrong?

No ... noo! I'm sorry I just ... ( I was turning more red ) I feel embarrassed about what I did ... ( I hide in the kitchen so he wouldn't see how red I was and I was still drinking the water )

What you did? But you didn't do anything?

Don't make me say it ... ( again with the same voice turning even more red than ever ! Still drinking water I almost choked )

Are you talking about the screaming thing?

( this time I literally choked on the water while I was really red )

Naruto? (I got up from the table and walked to the kitchen to look at him) is that?

( I was sitting in a corner by the wall turning even more red while I was still drinking water )

If it was that don't worry... I didn't mind...

( I choked on the water ) you didn't..? ( I said in a really shy voice but not looking at him because I was worse than a tomato..)

Why would I? ( I looked at him)

( I was getting even more red ! )

(I keep looking at him...)

I'm sorry I feel embarrassed I was being loud ... ( I said in a really really really shy voice turning a lot more red then I was )

(He chuckles) it was nothing Naruto... I enjoy it... I knew you were feeling good...

(I was drinking water when he said that I almost choked at least he didn't mention the tears ..)

Is it bother you?

It's just that I've never been that loud ... ( I said in a really really really really shy voice and turning red )

(I got close to him and he quickly move his head to look to the side... I touched hi leg) I don't care... if you think I care about that you are wrong... I enjoyed it... listening to you that loud...

( I got even more red I looked at him but not for too long , I don't know if I should still feel embarrassed or I don't know ) I didn't think you would like that ... ( I said in the same voice)

Why not? Do you feel bother because I moan?

( I got even more red ) well no ... ( I said either the same voice at least he hasn't said anything about me letting out tears when I was being loud )

You see it not big deal... and forget the tears Naruto... (he chuckles)

( I got even more red I feel like crying of how embarrassed I feel ) ok... ( I said in a extremely shy voice almost in a whisper)

Don't be silly Naruto... (I touch his legs)

( I felt goosebumps when he touched my legs )

You can always cover you mouth when you feel like screaming...

( that killed me and got even more red that I covered my face with my hands )

Come one don't be embarrassed you make me horny and even more excited when I heard you screaming and looked at that tears your face full of pleasure... I can get hard just to think about that..

( I moved my hands off my face I was still red ... wait what ! He's getting! Oh god ! I was getting even more red just to know how much of a pervert he is ... ) sasuke... you are always telling me I make you hard ... ( I said in a shy voice but it was the truth! I even laughed )

What? You excited me... it's not my fault

But I don't even do anything... ( i laughed)

I like you... that's enough

( I laughed he's really a pervert)

Now let's get some food... I'm guessing it's cold by now

Maybe... ( we got up and went back down to sit )

(I stared eating as i said the food was a bit cold but I keep eating I was really hungry and it's delicious)

( we both kept eating it was really good , and it was cold but it still tasted good !) this is really good ( I kept. Eating)

I'm glad you like it (Sasuke said smiling)

( I saw him smiling and I blushed and we both kept eating, we where finished with out food well I'm kind of full not that much ...)

(I finished eating I got up and cleaned the dishes... I looked at the garden and I remembered my mother taking care of the bushes of roses... so I walked out to put some water on them and cut the bad things)

( I went to the room I got a book and started reading)

(I was sweating at leas I don't have a shirt... I keep working getting all dirty... I heard that Naruto like this things but I guess it was a lie)

( I decided to go see what he was doing) need any help ? ( I said behind him)

(I looked at him I have dirt on my face) a hand would be good...

Ok.. ( I said happy and started to help him why was he so dirty I haven't even got dirty not even sweating like he was that weird I kept helping him and every time he got more dirty...)

(I'm so fucking tired and dirty. I don't like this) (Sasuke was dirty his abdomen was full of mud and his face too)

How did you get so dirty..? ( I was all clean and he was full of dirt ...)

(I looked at Naruto) I have no idea

( I laugh because he's face had mud ...)

I have no idea how my mother can make this it's disgusting

It's not disgusting... I'm still trying to think how you got so dirty...

I need to rest (he lay on the grass) the sun it's burning my skin

( I started laughing) you can go take a shower... I just need to finish this part and that's it

Oh god thanks! (He got up and he walked fast almost running to the shower)

He really is lazy ( I laughed and finished what he didn't I got back inside all normal I wasn't sweating or had dirt on me )

(I was still on the shower taking all that dirt from me) ugh now I'm sleepy (he said for himself)

( I went back to the room and lay on bed with my stomach facing down and got a book and started to read)

(Finally I got out I put my towel and walked to the room for clean clothes) what are you reading love?

I just found it ... ( this book is weird...) it's getting weird...

(I put some boxer and I got on top of the back of Naruto laying on him but not letting all my weight on him and stared reading with him) (what the fuck ?)

What is this ... ( I was getting all red )

I can say its not mine... (Sasuke was blushing)

But I just found it ...( wtf ! What am I reading!)

(Sex? And positions... what the fuck is that) (I moved to the side of Naruto and close he's eyes getting all red) I don't know... where that book came from...

( I was getting really red I had my eyes closed and just grabbed a pillow and covered my face )

(Sasuke chuckles) it's a gay book... right? (He was blushing looking at the ceiling)

( I was getting even more red) I don't know! I guess ! I don't know ! ( I was still covering my face with the pillow)

I don't know where that book came from... (he keeps saying)

( I got up from bed and saw a receipt I picked it up and it had the books name and sasuke's saying he bought it ... wtf ! I threw the receipt and ran to the bathroom I was getting even more red )

(I was there feeling weird for that book I don't even remember having that kind of books... I covered my face when Naruto ran to the bathroom)

( wtf ! Wtf ! Wtf ! I was getting really really red )

(I crawled to the side of the bed and I see the receipt and I can see my name and the books name 4 yeas ago I brought it... this is embarrassing! ) ugh! (He got even more red)

( I was getting really red I got out of the bathroom feeling awkward I was getting really really really really red)

(I was To the edge of the bed with my arms touching the floor and my face looking down feeling embarrassed and getting so red that I can feel my skin burning all ashamed)

( I got to the room and saw him I got all red and just sat by the door covering my face , why would he buy that ! I don't want to think wrong !)

This is embarrassing...(Sasuke said still looking at the floor)

( the date that he bought the book was a couple of days that we have started... don't tell me ! ) lets just forget about that ... ( I said in a shy voice I was still red covering my face )

I can't... I got this book in my house is embarrassing... (I can't even look at him)

Aug 1, 9:03 AM

I can fake like I didn't see it ...

You read it Naruto... (ugh I never been this embarrassed in my life... )

I can forget...

How...? (he was still looking at the floor all red)

Forgetting...( I don't know...)

(Kill me) I feel like I can't see you...

I just can't look at you...

But you bought that a long time ago ... just ignore the book ... ( I guess )

(Sasuke got back to the bed without looking at Naruto and lay on his belly covering his face with his blanket)

( I got close to him) sasuke? Don't worry about it... ( I put my chin on his neck )

(I felt goosebumps all over my body) it's easy to you to say that... I'm the one who got the book...

Well yeah ... but it was a long time ago ... ( I move the covers from his neck and gave a little kiss to his neck maybe if I show that I don't care he won't care too )

(This is embarrassing) I can't even imagine myself reading that book... (he got all red)

Well we don't know if you ever read it ... ( I got on top of him to lay on his back and hugged him ) I'm cold ( I try to change the subject )

Your skin is warm... I'm the one who has clod skin and you want to warm up on me...

Sometimes it works...

(I turn around slowly so I won't make him fall and I looked at him) I'm gonna miss you Naruto...

I'm going to miss you more ( I smiled)

Promise you will always wait for me to get back...

I promise I'll wait for you ... ( I gave him a kiss on the cheek)

Naruto you have to take care... and be careful... I don't want to be worrying about you

You won't, I know how to defend myself if something ever happens, but nothing will happen...

(I put my hands on his legs. Looking at his eyes) try to not be alone... even if that means more ramen with Kiba

Don't worry nothing will happen to me ... ( I gave him a kiss on the cheek)

(He smiled) don't forget me... I can't live without you...

Promise me you'll come back to me ...

(I can't promise that... what if I die there...) I'll do anything in my power to get back...

Well you're really strong now ... you have you're chakra and my chakra which makes you stronger...( I smiled )

(I smiled to him) you know I love you right?

Well you have said it to me ... and you have proven that to me ... so I know you do ... ( I gave him a kiss )

Don't let Kiba smell you...

( I laughed) I won't ...

You have a lot of marks made by him... (i looked his eyes)

Well I only care about yours...( I made eye contact)

He makes me jealous...

He does ? Why ? ( I knew that ... )

You guys get along so well... it's like you were meant to be...

But I'm with you ... so you shouldn't worry...

I guess...

Don't say I guess ... you shouldn't worry ... I love you ...

You do?

What kind of question is that ... of course I do ... I really do ...

(I looked at his eyes... not knowing if it is true... I don't know why I'm not sure) ok...

How can I prove it to you ... the way you just looked at me made it seem like if you weren't sure ...

(I just gave him a smiled)

I'm serious ( I said smiling)

You don't have to prove nothing... it's just that... Well I don't know... I want to trust you... but it's hard to trust on people... people change...

Well I only change if I'm mad , but other than that I don't ... ( I smiled)

(I keep looking at his eyes) I trusted people... people that I thought I can trust... but they... they just hurt me. I don't want to go and later know that you change...

I'm not going to change... I'll always be the same to you ... ( I smiled )

(I touched his cheek and smiled) thanks...

You don't have to thank me ... ( I blushed when he touched my cheek and smiled back at him )

I promise I'll try to make every mission as fast as possible... so I can be back soon in no time..

Just be careful please... I really don't know what I would do if something happens to you ...

I'll be fine... (I smiled) when I get back we can eat ramen just to celebrate (he joke)

I know you don't like ramen... but we can celebrate if you want ... however you like ... ( I joke but tried to sound serious,)

Are you talking about sex?

( why does he always need to think that! I just covered my face ! )

What? I thought you mean that... (he laughed)

How come you always think that ( I laughed while covering my face )

I don't ... you are the one who always says something weird like the other day that you told me if that's the only thing I like to eat or something like that (he keeps laughing)

But I didn't mean it , in a bad way ( I laughed)

Well don't make it sound in a bad way then

How am I supposed to do that ...

(Sasuke laughed) I don't know

Then ... ( I said laughing)

You are the pervert here...

I'm the pervert one ! How ? ( I said laughing)

You always said weird meaning things

And who's the one who thinks wrong ? Or the one who's always saying he gets hard just to think about something? ( I said laughing)

Obviously you provoke me

So that makes you the pervert

How do I provoke you , mr . Pervert? ( I said laughing a lot )

What? I'm not a pervert! I'm not the one saying weird stuff

Then you better answer my question ( I said laughing)

I don't have idea... (I'll kill him) maybe because you are loud and you cry? (He said trying not to laugh)

( I'm dead I got off him and hide under the covers being all red )

What? I thought you wanted to know! (I tickled him)

( i started laughing) stop that tickles ( I was still hiding under the covers )

Well the get out of there! (I keep tickling him)

( I was laughing and just took part of my head out so he can only see my eyes I was still laughing)

Get out Naruto... (I got on top of him and grabbed his hands with one hand and put it on top of him to tickled him with my free hand) now you are going to pee yourself

What ! Stop that really tickles! ( I said laughing trying to take him off me ) sasuke that tickles ( I said laughing)

(I keep tickling him harder he was laughing really loud) you see you can be loud (Sasuke said)

( I was getting all red by what he just said and I took all my strength and turned us around now I was on top of him ) you are serious going to kill me with that ...

(Sasuke stared laughing) you look like a tomato right now... but I like tomatoes

( I put my head down and hide under the covers) I'm going to die ! ( I was really embarrassed)

(Sasuke laughed) get out or I'll tickle you again

( I got out of the covers and lay with my stomach facing down and covering my face with the pillow)

You want me to tickle you...?

No ... ( I said with my pillow on my face ) I feel like I look worse than a potato ...

Then get out... and let me see that tomato face

Why would you like to see my red face ... ( I still had the pillow on my face )

I told you I like tomatoes... didn't you knew one of my favorites food is tomato?

But I'm not food ... ( i was still covering my face )

(I bite him) you also taste delicious (I joke)

I know you're joking... ( I said still covering my tomato face )

You are like a big tomato right now. I can eat you Naruto..

No you won't ... ( I was still covering my face )

I will... (I bite him again)

That's not even possible... ( I said with the pillow on my face)

Naruto don't make me bite you really hard...

You wouldn't...( I said still covering my face )

I will... I'll count to 3 to you get out of there or I'll bite you... (I was talking serious)

You wouldn't... ( I still had my face covered) I don't want you to see my face ...

(I got close to the back of his arm) 1... Naruto...

( he wouldn't dare ... I still had my face covered)

2 Naruto... (I opened my mouth letting him feel that I'm breathing close to his arm)

I'm not food ... ( he's probably just doing that to bother me but I still didn't move ?

3 Naruto! I warned you! (I bite his arm strong but not to make him cry or something)

Ahh! ( what the hell ! I didn't think he was actually going to do that ! Fuck my arm ! )

Do you want me to bite you again? Or you are going to let me see that face

( I sat in bed with the pillow on my face )

Take that thing out off! I'll bite you... and you will now have 3 marks on you...

( I wasn't taking the pillow off ) I don't want to show my face ...

Naruto you have one mark on your neck and your arm... you want me to bit your shoulder...

No ! ( I'm not taking off this pillow) I'm not taking the pillow off ...

(I stared crawling to him and I push him to the bed) take that thing off...

( I grabbed the pillow I'm not letting it go ) I look like a tomato I'm not taking it off ...

(I got to his shoulder and I bite him a bit more stronger)

Ahh! ( fuck ! This hurts! ) I'm not food ! ( I was still holding the pillow because I was still red )

(I got to his abdomen pulling his shirt up and I bite him)

( fuck ! This hurts ! ) Sasuke I'm not food ( I was still holding the pillow on my face )

Take that off or I'm going to keep biting you.

I look like a tomato I'm not taking it off ... ( I grabbed the pillow with both of my hands and tried to sit down)

Well... (I bite his abdomen again)

Ahh! ( fuck ! Now I looked worse then a tomato! )

Take that thing off

I look worse than a tomato... ( I tried to sit down but still holding the pillow on my face )

Take it off

Or you are getting excited about me biting you?

What no ! ( I took the pillow off my face and covered my face with my hands I was getting even more red )

Naruto... let me see you I'll bite you again

( I nodded my head in form in disagreement) I look like a tomato ( I was getting really red )

(I got close to his leg and I bite him hard)

Ahh! ( fuck that hurts ! ) fine ! ( fuck it's hurting!) fine ...

(I looked at him waiting for him to let me see him)

( I looked down and took my hands off my face I know he's going to try to see me but I don't want him too so I stood still and looked down)

Naruto look at me

( I was still looking down ) why ... ( I wasn't going to look up )

(I crawled to him) let me see you...

( I really don't want him to see me like this so I moved my head to the side quickly...)

(God he is so cute) come on... let me see your face

( I made a sound of disagreement I was still looking to the side )

(I bite his leg again)

Ahh! ( fuck that hurts and I was still red !)

Let me see you

( I really don't want him to see me like this !)

(I bite him again)

Ahh! ( fuck this is hurting a lot and I was getting red !)

Just let me see you... look at me for 20 seconds you can count them

( I sighed being nervous I looked at him really quick I was red and I think my blue eyes where brighter they would always turn a brighter color when I got red ... I really didn't want him to see me like this so I put my head down quickly)

(I looked at him. He was so red in his cheeks that he looks so cute that even made me blush... I lay on his legs smiling) you look cute Naruto...

( I looked at him really quick then covered my face he made me get even more red )

(I blushed just to see him blush even more his blue eyes were more beautiful... I'm so happy right now just to see him like that)

( why is it that I always get this red ... I feel like it's not normal... )

Naruto (I looked at him he was covering his face) you are cute...

( I took my hands of my face and blushed ) you are going to make me get more red ..( I said in a shy voice)

(I smiled to him) I can't stop seeing you... I loose 2 years of this...

( I blushed more and gave him a cute smile )

(I touched his forehead with my fingers and smiled to him)

( now that just made me blush more I got close to him and kissed him )

(I kiss him back grabbing his head)

( I touched his cheek while kissing him )

(I looked at him trying to get his face stuck inside my mind)

( he is just looking at me making me blush more )

I don't want to forget you...

You won't ... ( I smiled )

I remember when I forget about us... and it doesn't feel good...

I know it doesn't... but that's never going to happen again...

I hope so... or what if you forget about me?

I'll remember you ... no matter what happens nothing it's going to make me forget this ... ( I gave him a sweet smile )

How can you be so sure?

I don't know ... I just am ...

(I smiled to him)

( I smiled back )

What are you going to do while I'm not here?

I'll probably go take walks by the river remembering you ... and I can come clean you're house if you want ?

I would like that... thanks Naruto

No problem ( I smiled )

(One day before Sasuke left the village to go in a mission. He woke up early and took breakfast to Naruto)

( I woke up and noticed sasuke wasn't there I sit down and stretch and noticed he was by the door with breakfast) good morning... ( I smiled even tho I feel sad his leaving this is the last day with him )

Morning love... I made you some breakfast (Sasuke said and gave the breakfast to Naruto)

( I smiled ) you know you didn't have to ... but thank you ( I smiled and blushed)

Today it's our last day together so you deserve it (Sasuke smiled)

( I smiled) what about you ? Did you eat ?

I'm not hungry... (I feel depress)

Oh...( I started eating and he lay in bed to read few minutes pass and I even offered him food )

(I looked at him leaving my book to the side) no thanks... I'm not hungry... (I gave him a smiled and I keep reading that book)

( ugh nothing I can do ... I kept eating few minutes pass I finished the food ) thank you it was delicious ( I smiled )

You welcome (I said to him without taking my view from the book)

( he really likes to eat ) I'll go take a shower ... ( I got up took the plates and washed them and went to the bathroom forgetting to close the door all the way I started to take my clothes and started the water )

Hey Naruto! You have to read this book! (Sasuke screamed)

What book ! What is it about?!

The one that I'm reading! It's about someone who was dead but it find a way to communicate from the other side! (Sasuke walked into the bathroom and sat in the floor)

( I got in the shower quickly) well that sounds really interesting... you know I've been having this strange dream lately...

What dream? And why did you run to the shower? It's not the first time I see you naked (he looked at the shower Naruto was already inside)

Huh? ( I was getting red ) well I just see someone being stabbed and dying... but I can't see their face clearly...( I try to ignore his other question)

Mmm and you have been dreaming a lot?

Yes all week ... it's weird ...

It is... but how the dream start? You just see that? Or is more?

It's kind of weird because in my dream I wake up and see someone but then nothing and I just see someone dying but I don't know who is it ...

That's a weird dream ... (he got up and opened the curtain to see him) do you feel related to the dream?

How related? Like I feel pain it's like if I knew that person...

Or you feel it's you?

No it's not me ... it's someone else ... but I can't see their face clearly...

Maybe it's a dream related to the fox inside you...

I don't know ... maybe it is ...

I guess it can be that... (I stared taking my clothes off and got inside with him) I hope you don't mind

No I don't mind ... it is a really weird dream...

Actually it is... I wonder if it means something... (I looked at him and got under the water next to him)

I wonder that too ... ( I hugged him and lay my head on his chest )

Maybe it's nothing... just a weird dream...

Yeah ... ( I looked at him why do I feel like he's taller ...)

(I hugged him back) I need someone to shower me...

Can you put shampoo on my head? And wash it for me? (I smiled to him)

( I smiled back ) ok ( I started filling up the tub and sat down and he sat in front of me when the tub was filled I stopped the water I grabbed so shampoo and put it in his head )

My mother was the last one on washing my head... (I have the eyes close just in case he makes shampoo get in my eyes)

Really? Wait close you're eyes ( I started to put water on his head taking off the shampoo not wanting to shampoo get in his eyes )

(I'm so happy I don't want to go... but i have to)

( I finished to take off the shampoo) there ( I said all happy I really like his hair ! I started passing my fingers through his hair is so soft ! )

(I looked to the side to see him and gave him a smiled) thanks... you want me to wash yours?

Sure ... ( I said smiling)

(I turned around so I can wash his hair too)

( I also turned around so he can wash my hair )

(I put some shampoo on his hair washing his hair...it's the first time I do something like this to someone... I keep washing his hair and stared taking the shampoo off)

( when he put water on my head the shampoo went it my eye ) ah! That burns ! ( I covered my eye not wanting to open it )

Oh my I'm so sorry Naruto! (I was so worry for him) I'm so sorry!

It burns! ( i keep covering my eyes I don't want to open my eye I don't want to open it or it's going to burn even more !)

(I got out of the tub and went in front of him to put clean water on his eye) I'm so sorry... (he was blushing on embarrassment)

It really burns! ( as he put water in my face it burned I still felt like the shampoo was still there )

I'm so sorry! (He was more red and put more clean water on his eye)

( I opened my eye It's all red how much shampoo did shampoo got into my eye ) it's okay ... ( god it still burns a little..)

I'm really sorry (he said ashamed)

It's okay ... ( I close the eye that burned and left the other one open )

(I keep looking at him feeling stupid and I can say I was all red)

Why are you red ?

(I blushed even more and just looked at him)

( oh...wrong choice...) don't worry about my eye ...

I'm so sorry... (he whispered)

It's okay... maybe my eye would look better red then blue .. ( I joke )

(I got still and blushed just looking at his eye that actually it was red from the white part)

Wait ... sasuke I can't see well ! I'm seeing blurry! ( I joke but tried to sound scared )

(I just looked at him feeling really bad for him without knowing what to say)

Sasuke! I can't see ! ( I joke and tried to sound really scared and breathed fast )

( I was freeze I couldn't move or say anything I was blushing even more)

( I really wanted to laugh but i maybe took the joke to far and started crying and breathing fast )

(I keep looking at him and touched his shoulder) are you better?

I'm blind! ( I kept joking and crying)

(I got still and covered my mouth. I stared breathing fast feel so bad)

( I looked at him) Sasuke? ( I did like if I was going to faint )

(I grabbed his shoulder to not let him fall) Naruto? What's happening to you?

I... I... ( I saw his face or being scared) I ... I was ..joking ! ( I started laughing)

(I looked at him serious and I have his shoulders grabbed so I push him and hit his head with my hand) fuck You Naruto! (I got out of the bathroom grabbing my towel and walked to my room)

Ouch ! ( I grabbed my head I grabbed my towel and went after him putting my towel) sasuke it was only a joke! ( I wanted to laugh)

(I was putting my boxers when he got inside to room saying it was just a joke I gave him a deadly look and hit his head again)

Ouch! ( I grabbed my head again) I'm sorry! I didn't think it was going to be this bad ! ( I said almost laughing but I calmed Down)

(I ignored him and put my clothes on and walked to the kitchen to grab some water)

Ugh ! That's what happens when people don't have sense of humor... ( I whispered and sighed)

What did you said? (I was behind him)

( I gave out a jump ... well I'm dead ) nothing ( I said quickly)

Don't joke like that with me next time I will make sure you get blind for real

( I'm scared I laughed nervously getting shivers)

Did you get that clear? Or want me to explain it better?

Explain it better... ( I said without thinking then I noticed what I said , oh shit what did I just say ! Fuck !)

(I pinched his eye) next time I'll get your eye out!

Ahhh! ( I hit him by accident) omg ... I'm sorry I didn't mean it ... ( I was walking away slowly)

(He just hit me on the face...) Naruto you are looking for been blind for the rest of your fucking life... (I looked at him serious and I hit his head)

Ahh! ( I slapped him by accident) omg ! I'm sorry I really didn't mean too ! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! ( I started running to the living room )

Naruto! (I run to get him and I did of course I grabbed him and push him to the floor grabbing his hands with one hand and stared tickling him hard)

Stop! ( I was laughing and felt pain ) please sasuke! ( I said laughing with pain )

I won't! This time you are going to fucking pee yourself (I keep tickling him hard )

I'm sorry for what I'm about to do ! ( I said laughing with pain , I took all of my strength and turned us around I make him let go of my hands and grabbed my towel so it wouldn't fall and ran to the room and closed the door breathing fast ..)

Naruto! (I ran to the room and knocked the door) open the door Naruto!

And why would I do that ?!

Unlock the door Naruto!

Let me think about it ... ummmm ... ummm nope I don't think so ... ( I started laughing)

Is that how you want things! (I screamed)

I'm not going to open ! ( I said laughing) you can wait there all you want ! ( I was laughing)

This is my house Naruto I know how to get inside of every room (I whispered in his ear I was already behind him... I grabbed him with one hand and push him to the bed. With my foot I pull a chair to the door so he won't go out of the room...) you asked for it! (I got on top of him in a blink of an eye and I grabbed his hands with my hand and stared tickling him again hard)

Nooo stop ! ( I said laughing with pain I tried to push him off wait what he put a chair I was about to mover the chair when he pulled me again )

(I grabbed the cord from my clothes and tied his hands got on top of him and stared tickling him with both of my hands even harder) you won't go Naruto!

Sasuke stop ! ( I said laughing in pain ) please! ( again laughing in pain I use my legs to try to push him off me )

Don't make tied your legs! (I grabbed his legs with my own legs sitting on him so he can't move and keep tickling him harder)

Noo stop ! Sasuke please! Stop ! ( I said laughing in so much pain I try to move but if I try to move for too much my towel will be gone so i tried to move my legs I got one of them and started trying to push him off me )

Stop! (I grabbed his leg with my hand and tickled him with the other) you better pee now or I'm going to make this all day!

( I kept trying to move my legs ) please stop ! You can be like that all day I'm not going to ! ( I said laughing in pain and I finally got the leg he was sitting in and stared pushing him while trying to untie my hands )

Stop! (I stood on the bed putting his legs down and sitting on him again. To keep ticking him even harder)

Stop ! ( I tried moving my legs again and my towel was about to fall ) please stop ! Sasuke stop ! You're are going to let my towel fall! ( I said laughing in pain and tried to untie my hands )

Don't worry about that... (I took his towel away and sit on him again making him even more tickles and even more harder)

Sasuke! ( I was getting really red and try to push him on with my legs and took one leg out and tried to push him off while I kept laughing in pain)

(I grabbed his leg and keep tickling him) stop or I won't stop! Come one pee yourself and I'll stop! (I tickled him harder)

I'm not going to pee ! ( I don't know how my hands got untied and I push him off I got out of bed but I didn't notice he still had my leg and I fell on the floor and started trying to crawl being all red )

(I took his feet and I sit on his back) now you can't do anything ... (I keep tickling him harder )

Noo stop ! ( I tried getting up and we ended up in a really awkward position while he was still tickling me )

(I grabbed his hips and pull him to me...He got still so I push him down again and I sit on him again) stop.. Naruto...

You stop ! ( I tried getting up again he won't let me go do i started to try to crawl)

(I slapped his but hard leaving my hand mark) don't move! (I tickled him again)

Ahh! ( I started to try to move his hands while moving so he could fall )

(I slapped his butt again even harder that I feel my hand burn) don't move! (I keep tickling him)

Ahhh! ( I screamed in pain even tears got out of my eyes I started to try to crawl away from him )

Naruto stop crawling you are making me hard... (I slapped his butt again and tickled his belly even harder)

Ahhh! You pervert! ( I screamed in pain wtf is he doing!)

Keep screaming you are getting me excited (I slapped him again and I keep tickling him on the belly)

You pervert! ( I was really trying not to scream! Wtf is he fucking doing! Fucking pervert!)

(I got close to his ear and I licked it and slapped his butt again... )

Ahh! What are doing! ( fucking pervert! )

(I took off my shirt and slapped him again and bite his neck)

Ahh! ( why the hell does he always need too bite me ! Pervert! )

(I stand up and put my foot on mis back and took my pants and boxers off... to get down close to him and I grabbed his hair pulling it and biting his neck he was on his belly laying on the floor I slapped him again)

Ahh! You are such a pervert! ( why does he always bite me pull my hair and slapped me ! He's a fucking pervert!)

(I grabbed his hips and pull him to me letting my manhood inside him without letting him think i was about to do it and I stared moving fast)

( I was letting soft moans out of my mouth and my breathing became fast as I started to blush I didn't expect him to do that )

(I move faster and faster moaning and making bites on his back he was in crawling position and I was on my knees trying not to think about the carpet Scraping my knees. I pulled his hair and press his hips with my free hand staring to move even faster)

( I was letting moans out of my mouth as he kept moving faster and bites my back he was pressing my hips for a strange reason, I was blushing because I didn't want to be loud, I started to moan and my breathing became fast )

(I grabbed his manhood and stared moving fast and I moved faster letting moans out of my mouth...I feel like I'm coming already... I'm so excited right now... I move even faster moaning and pressing his hips and moving my hand faster)

( I was letting out moans , he was moaning louder then then usual, I was breathing really fast I even became to sweat I was letting loud moans out of my mouth he was too I can hear he was breathing faster every time and so. Was I )

(I was feeling goosebumps all over my body and I let out a loud moan while moving faster and faster I grabbed his hair and pull it bitting his neck I licked his ear and I bite it too... I slapped him again)

Ahh! ( I let a scream and moan out of my mouth as I just felt like my body started to move with him as I let out a loud moan and I was breathing fast )

Na- Naruto... you have... to finish... I can't...(Sasuke said between moaning and moving faster )

( I was moaning loud and breathing fast as I felt any minute I could finish my breathing became faster then before as he kept moving faster I was letting loud moans of the pleasure I was feeling...)

(I move faster and I couldn't hold it I finished but keep moving so Naruto can finish too... I let out a moan with pain on my manhood and move faster and my hand too trying to give to him more pleasure)

( I was moaning loud it's the second time he finishes first... I was breathing fast and sweating as I let a loud moan and finished I could feel like my body trembling as I don't know why I feel like I lost my strength and just lay on the floor trying to catch my breath...)

(I sat down on the floor catching my breath all sweaty and breathing fast than usual...) I'm sorry... I couldn't hold it anymore... (he say feeling embarrassed )

It's okay ... ( I said trying to catch my breath I don't know why I feel like I lost my strength..)

(I lay on the floor looking at the ceiling breathing fast) god I'm tired..

This is the second time that happens... ( I said trying to catch my breath I feel so weak ..)

(I got still when he said that and I felt embarrassed... I didn't say anything)

But don't let it bother you ... ( god I feel weak ? )

Mhm... (fuck I feel embarrassed)

I feel weak ... ( I said like loosing my strength...)

Why? (I said still catching my breath)

I don't know... I just feel weak ... like if I just lost my strength..

Me too... (he rubber his face with his hands)

( god I feel so weak ... this isn't normal) I think I have you're hand marked on my butt ... ( I said laughing but tired )

And hickeys all over you too...

All over ...? Oh well nothing I can do .. ( I laughed tired)

Yes.. all over you...

And also you have my bites mark... bruises...

Bruises? Bite marks ? When did you do that ? ( I laughed tired )

When we were doing it... (I smiled)

( I laughed being tired) I didn't even feel when you made the bites ..

Not that bites I'm talking about the others... the ones that I made before...

The others...? Oh .. ohhhh now I remember ( I laughed )

(I laugh) I'm tired Naruto... and hungry...

Why is it you're always hungry... after that ...

(Sasuke laughed) its because I use all my strength to give you pleasure... I'm sure you wouldn't like if I make it slow... (he sat to look at Naruto)

You never tried... ( I sat Down being all red and covered my face )

I always feel tired after that... but sometimes I feel even more tired... (I smiled)

( I got even more red and was still covering my red face )

You are cute Naruto...

You're going to make me blush more ... ( I said in a shy voice while covering my face )

Would you like it?

You know... the slow way? (He blushed)

I ... ( I was blushing so much !) well ... you never ... actually... tried it ... so how can ... we know ... which one is better... ( I said in a extremely shy voice while covering my red face )

Because I don't think you would like it... (he blushed more)

And ... why ... why is that ...? ( I was blushing more and almost speaked in a whisper)

Your face...

When I stared slow you don't see to have lot of pleasure...

( I got still and turned even more red that I just reached for my towel put it on and sat Down again covering my face which was now really red !)

Were you getting hard? (He blushed)

What! No! ( god I wasn't! I was only wanting to cover my self because I feel embarrassed by what he said now I got even more red !)

Oh ok... I just thought... (he laughed)

Now I got even more red ... ( I was still covering my face I got a pillow to cover my face ..)

You are funny...

How ..? ( I was still covering my face )

You always cover your face or blush for nothing... (he chuckles)

It's when I feel embarrassed... ( I said covering my face making it hard to understand)

(Sasuke laughed) I like you...

I have a question about that ... ( again couldn't understand half of what I was saying because of the pillow on my face )

Sure... just do it...

Well ... I was wondering... what do you like about me ..? ( I got more red and covered my face )

Everything... your eyes. Hair.. lips.. everything... (Sasuke smiled)

( I took the pillow off my face ) really? ( I said giving a cute smile while blushing)

No I was lying (he joke)

( well now I feel like crying I covered my face with the blanket feeling bad as my eyes where full of tears)

What?

Nothing... ( I feel really bad now ..)

Why are you crying? Because I use you to have sex?

(He keep joking)

( oh god now I feel terrible and started crying I got up and went to lock my self in the bathroom crying feeling so fucking terrible I still had the pillow in my face while I was letting out tears )

Don't feel bad Naruto... sex is something normal in people... (I keep joking it was my revenge for the joke he made to me in the morning)

( I started crying even more feeling really really terrible )

Come on Naruto... you enjoy it... don't you? (Sasuke keep joking)

( I sat in the floor crying with the pillow on my face ) just shut up ( I said crying feeling really terrible I want to die now )

Want to do it again... you are here to satisfy my needs... (he keep joking)

( when he said that I broke down in tears ) shut up already! ( I said crying)

Come here make me a blow job... (I keep joking)

I said to shut up ! ( I was still crying feeling really bad I want to die ...)

(Mmmm I better stop now) open the door Naruto...

Never in a fucking million years ! ( I kept crying feeling terrible...)

(I walked to the room and put some boxers. I walked to the bathroom door again and knocked) Naruto come one I need you again... (I joke one more time)

( I kept crying) go fucking jerk off ! ( I said crying feeling angry and sad )

Naruto... I was joking (Sasuke laughed)

( my crying stopped I put my clothes that was in the bathroom I opened the door really fast and slapped him ) that's for making me think that you fucking used me ! ( I slammed the bathroom door )

(He slapped my face I stopped there still... and he closed the door on my face almost hitting me... I didn't knew what to say)

( I had my eyes all red because of how I was crying...)

Naruto... It was a fucking joke...

A joke ... making me feel used ! After everything! You where making me feel like literally shit right now ... ( I covered my face )

Oh come on... you are exaggerating!

Exaggerating! ( I opened the door being really mad and slapped him again and slammed the door sitting back on the floor ) I'm not exaggerating! It's you're fault for making me feel used !

(What the fuck) fuck Naruto! My face is burning! (Fucking exaggerating things!)

You're fault! And if you don't stop complaining I'm going to go out there and slap you even harder!

(Sure fucking crybaby)(I stared walking to the kitchen)

( I was behind him ) what the fuck did you just say ?! ( I had a really angry look on my face )

(I got still when I heard him behind me) fucking crybaby... (I repeated)

Now you crossed the line ! ( I have him another slap harder then the other times ) now stop calling me that ! ( I went to the patio and sat on the grass )

(I even fell to the floor when he slapped me on the face... I put my hand on my face and I feel like crying...) (fuck that hurts! Stupid!) (I stay there sitting on the floor rubbing my face)

( I was at the kitchen) who the fuck did you call stupid !

You! Moron! (I got up and walked to my room)

( I pulled his arm and slapped him even harder then before and started walking to the door to put my shoes on I need some air )

(I hit the wall when he slapped me... I felt a kind of pain in my chest and tears come out of my eyes... I touched my cheek and stared breathing fast... I didn't move at all)

( I feel so angry I opened the door and just sat outside breathing fast I put my hands in my face )

(I walked to my bed and I sat there just rubbing my face and for any weird reason I stared crying... it was the first time that someone hit me that hard on the face... and it hurts more to know it was him...)

( I feel bad for giving him that slap on the face but he deserved it for calling me that I sighed and covered my face breathing fast )

(I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling and crying) (what the fuck... I was just joking)

( ugh ! I feel so mad ! Not only the joke it was what he called me ! )

(I got up to the bathroom and I looked myself at the mirror I have my hace all red and his hand there...) (fuck!) (I washed my face and I walked to the kitchen to grab some glass with water or juice)

( I was breathing fast , he called me a fucking crybaby, stupid , and a moron, we only have to include the joke ...)

(I walked to the hanging chair and I sat there...)(I don't get it... it was just a joke... fuck... I better not joke ever again)

( I bet he thinks it was only because of the joke )

(Sasuke signed... and walked to the door he saw Naruto sitting there and he walked close to him but not to much) I'm sorry Naruto... I'll never joke again...

( I knew it he thinks it was only because of the joke ) it wasn't only the joke ...

(I keep looking at him even tho he wasn't looking at me)

( I sighed) it's okay ... ( it not but oh well nothing I can do )

(I felt pain on my heart...) I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel use Naruto...

It's okay sasuke... it's better that it was a joke ...

(He said my name like that... he's so fucking mad at me)

( said his name like what ? I didn't say it normal?)

I'm really sorry... I didn't mean it.. I do like you...

It's okay... I think I may have also hurted you ( I looked at him and saw my hand marked on his face my face changed in a matter of seconds... )

It's not important... (it hurts tho) I don't want you to feel bad for what I said...

It's okay... ( I pulled his arm so he could sit next to me )

(I got scared when he pull me to him and I closed my eyes thinking he would hit me again)

I don't want you to be afraid of me ... ( I looked down )

(I opened my eyes just to looked at him facing down) I'm not... (lie... it's the 3 time in my life I feel scared to someone to hurt me)

( I know what he thinks and my eyes got full of tears I was still looking down )

I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Naruto... I do like you... I didn't thought it would hurt you...

No it's okay ... ( I cleaned the tears ) I'm sorry for slapping you ...

It's ok...

( I really feel bad ..)

It was nothing...

( I looked at him and felt bad for my hand being there )

(I gave him a smiled)

( I smiled at him back I don't want him to leave)

I'm really sorry... I don't know how to joke...

It's okay... at least you make people believe it ( I laughed )

(I didn't get that so I just looked at him)

( I sighed and looked up )

(I was sitting next to him but not to close and I looked at the sky)

( he's afraid of me ... )

I'm a bit hungry... I'll go to the kitchen to see if we have something to eat...

Ok ... ( I looked down)

(I got up and walked to the kitchen and opened the door to see some things to make sandwiches so I decided to make some)

( I saw the image of the person dying but this time I felt like throwing up I ran to the bathroom and threw up )

(I looked at Naruto running to the bathroom I walked to the bathroom) are you ok!?

( what just happened?) yeah I'm fine I just felt like throwing up ( I flushed the toilet)

Why?

I saw the image of the guy I told you about in my dream...

Oh... that's weird... that you feel bad about it...

Yeah... ( I got up and washed my mouth)

(I keep looking at him) I made some sandwiches... want some?

Yeah sure ... ( I feel like throwing up again because of the image)

(I walked to the kitchen and put the sandwiches on plates I put them on the table and some juice too) come eat Naruto...

( I was walking out when the image came I could almost see his face but I felt like I was hurt too I this I was hallucinating that I saw my hands and they where covered in blood I just fell back and sit down freaking out ...)

Naruto?

( I started shaking freaking out ... when I heard sasuke said my name I looked at him then my hands there was not blood I got up and wen to the table to sit down

What's wrong with you Naruto?

I thought I saw something... but it's nothing...

Ok... (I sat down to eat)

( I don't know why I feel afraid... like I sense something bad is going to happen maybe my head it's just playing games on me .. we both started eating)

(I looked at Naruto while I was eating my face was still burning... it the first time he defends himself like that so now I feel like he can hit me any time... I don't how to feel about it)

( I looked at my hand and again I saw blood I closed my eyes but when I opened it I didn't recognize where I was and I saw the person dying when I try to get close I felt like someone pulled me to get away from him and hurted me really bad , when I opened my eyes I was breathing fast and saw sasuke then looked at my hands clean...)

Naruto? What's wrong? You are acting weird...

I think my mind is playing games on me ...

What do you mean?

I'm just seeing things...

Maybe you are just tired

Yeah ... maybe it's just that ... ( why do I feel afraid)

Want to take a nap?

Huh? Well maybe later ... ( I don't want to be alone ...)

Ok then... (I looked at his eyes he doesn't look good) are you worry?

I don't know I feel like something bad is going to happen... ( and I'll be alone when that happens)

Don't worry Naruto... maybe you just nervous that I'm leaving...

Yeah...( I really just hope it's that that ..)

I'll be back soon Naruto... don't worry...

( I smiled at him )

(I smiled back)

( this is strange I feel like I've been hurt ... this is all so weird ...)

Love... let's take a walk... that can help you...

That sounds good ... ( I smiled )

(I got up and I washed the dishes and walked to my room to put some clothes on... ) (fuck I was at the door on boxers... awkward)

( l really wanted to laugh ! He bearly noticed that )

Ok I'm ready... (I walked to the door and stared putting my shoes on)

Ok ... ( I walked to the door and started to put my shoes on , after that we both go out of the house and started walking )

(We were walking without talking...!I looked at him and took his hand. Suddenly a voice stop us)

Naruto! (Kiba screamed)

( I grabbed his hand back but we both turned around) kiba ? ( now that weird ?)

Hey Naruto! (Kiba said catching air) wow! What happened to your face? (Kiba said when he saw Sasuke who quickly face down)

( I started choking when he asked that to him , god I'm a terrible person)

Ok... I think I won't ask anymore... (I'm sure Naruto hit him...) so Naruto... my mother told me to tell you she's going to be out a week... she told me to get tomorrow to my house so you can eat something that she is going to cook for us... (Kiba keep looking at Sasuke's face)

( I made kiba a face like saying please don't look at his face ) well that sounds really nice ( at least I won't be alone ... ) why is she going to be out ?

Mmm I don't know... that's a good question... (why is Naruto looking at me like that?)

Oh... ok ... ( god he doesn't understand! )

(I looked at Sasuke) so you are leaving tomorrow? (Sasuke just nodded) what's wrong with you? (Kiba said without thinking)

Huh? ( I looked at him confused)

Not you Naruto him! (Sasuke was facing down and all red)

I know that ! ( ugh !)

Oh (Kiba laughed nervously)

( I sighed and laughed god what the hell is wrong with me ...)

Well... I just wanted to let you know that... I better get going before you hit me too... (damn I shouldn't have say that...)

( my eye twitch) I'm sorry, what did you just say ?!

(Kiba laughed nervously and Sasuke was more red)

( I lifted my hand up wanting to hit him but I only used it to cover my face )

(Kiba closed his eyes waiting for Naruto's hand to hit him...)

I'm not going to hit you ! I really need to know how to control myself!

(Kiba opened his eyes and laughed nervously) wow that was scary... you looked like some ogre or something...

( my eye started twitching) that I looked like a what ! ( I hit him in the head )

Ouch! (Kiba grabbed his head... Akamaru stared passing between the legs of Naruto... Sasuke just looked at Kiba like saying you got him mad again!)

( I saw akamaru and kneel down to pet him , god I feel like just going and hit someone!)

(Akamaru traitor!) (ugh that dog smells...sasuke thought)

No he doesn't.. ( my eye started twitching)

(They both looked at Naruto confused)

You guys seriously act like if you guys don't know , that in any second a thought of yours can make me mad ! ( I continue to pet akamaru)

What the fuck I keep forgetting...(Sasuke said)

Why you don't hit him for using that word? (Kiba said and Sasuke looked at him)

( I don't want to get hit ! ) what word ? ( I'll play like I didn't listen)

Fuck? (Kiba said and Sasuke rolled his eyes)

( I don't want to get hit back ... don't say anything! , I said in kibas mind while petting akamaru)

(Kiba looked at Naruto)(he has your hand on his face... how is he going to hit you then?... kiba thought) (ugh that dog... don't get close... Sasuke was thinking)

( well that I don't know ... this is the second time I hit him leaving him marks , I said I. Kibas mind when akamaru got close to sasuke so he can pet him I just smiled)

(Ugh disgusting... Sasuke thought and he move to the side. Kiba looked at Sasuke ) you don't like dogs? (Kiba said getting mad and Sasuke just ignored him)

( akamaru doesn't really let anyone that much pet him , and it's weird if he asks , looks like he likes Sasuke or just to bother him I sighed and smiled , and kiba is getting mad ...)

(What the fuck ... get away dog... his smell...Sasuke thought Kiba keep looking at sasuke angry) Akamaru get away you can get fleas... (Kiba said angry and Sasuke looked at Kiba serious)

( oh shit I want to laugh so much akamaru went back to where I was and I continued to pet him , they both started the problem only if things get to mad I'll stop them ...)

What the fuck did you mean by that Kiba? (Sasuke said )

That you can have fleas and give some to my beautiful Akamaru! (Kiba said angry)

What the fuck ! (Sasuke was now getting angry) you better give a shower to that dog. He smells...(Sasuke said)

It's not him... it's you... (Kiba said angry)

I'm gonna hit you... (Sasuke said serious)

( I yawned while sitting in the floor just watching them , this is boring so I kept petting akamaru)

(They were giving to each other's hate look... (you stink like your fucking dog... Sasuke said on kiba's mind... Kiba opened wide his eyes and jumped to Sasuke and hit him on the face and Sasuke defending hit him back)

( in a blink of an eye they where about to hit themselves again and I stopped they're hit and pressed both of their arms ) now now are you guys going to stop ?

Sasuke told me I stink and Akamaru too! (Kiba said angry)

Not my problem if you don't like the truth! (Sasuke said)

Stop behaving like fucking baby's! ( I took both of their arms and pushed them to both of them get hit by each other ) God that can be so stressful... ( I sat back down and let akamaru)

(Stupid Sasuke feeling so cool. Fucking bastard... kiba thought Sasuke just move to the side looking to the other side)

( god this is going to drive me crazy...I sighed)

(Fucking smug... always getting the best only for him... coward. Mean soulless! Fuck you! You deserve to be alone! Lucky you are not...kiba was thinking he didn't knew Sasuke can read minds but Sasuke just signed and sat on a bench facing down)

( kiba if I where you I would stop , that was harsh and he knows what you just thought... , I said in kibas mind and went to sit next to sasuke)

(Kiba got still) he what? (He said without thinking and looked at Naruto)

( like he heard he knows what you thought, I said in kibas mind and hold sasuke hand and he hold it back pressing it ...)

(I press Naruto's hand feeling bad I cover my face with my other hand so they can't see I stared crying)

Sasuke... I'm sorry... (Kiba whispered)

(I saw he started crying and he was covering his face and I just touched his cheek to clean the tears)

Sasuke... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it... (fuck I'm so stupid... ugh I can't think free! )

(Sasuke is was still facing down... (I deserve everything that happened to me... Sasuke thought)

( no you don't , you didn't deserve anything that happened to you ... , I said in sasukes mind while cleaning his tears)

(Sasuke got up and stared walking away but before he said inside kiba's mind to please take care of Naruto while he's away Kiba got still just looking at Sasuke walking away)

Naruto... I didn't mean to hurt him... (Kiba said)

Sasuke... ( I didn't know what to do ) it's okay kiba... I'll go and talk to him , I'll be at you're house tomorrow take care ... ( I smile and went after sasuke)

(I keep walking facing down I can't stop this Fucking tears)

Sasuke... are you okay...?

Mhmm ...

Well you don't look okay ...

I'm... I'm ok... (he said trying not to break down)

( I grabbed his hand , I would really like to make him feel better...)

(I grabbed his hand back and press it) let's get back home Naruto...

Ok... ( I looked at him , I didn't like seeing him like that ...)

(We stared walking to my house in silence... I never thought I would care about what others think... I don't want to read people's mind anymore... it's worst that I thought to know what they think about you... Sasuke face down)

( I could ask him to take that power away , but I think he needs it for his mission it's less likely for him to get hurt if he knows what the other people think when they are out in a mission...)

(We got to our house well mine I don't know how he feel and I don't want to know not anymore... I took off my shoes walked to my room and lay on my bed facing down)

( we walked to the house I took my shoes off and went to the room I noticed how he was I went close to him and try to take away the hair that was on his face )

(I looked at his blue eyes looking at me) (how can he love me?... he's eyes stared to full of tears)

Sasuke... don't cry ... ( I touched his cheek and pass my fingers through his hair )

(I close my eyes and the tears got out... what the fuck is happening to know what people think can really affect someone this much)

Oh sasuke... ( I got close to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead and lay next to him to then pull him so he can lay on my chest while I pass my fingers through his hair )

(I hugged him tight and stared crying even more... I feel so weak right now...)

( I just hugged him back even tho I was running out of air I just touched his face then hair )

I been hearing what people think... since we got out... and I don't like it... they make me feel bad... (Sasuke said)

Do you want me to take it away , to leave you only to communicate through people's mind ..?

I would like to... but I also need it for my mission ... but fuck people can hurt a lot...

Yeah they can ... just when lets say we go take a walk concentrate on something else and you'll learn how to only know what people think at times when you decide to...

I didn't knew Kiba hate me that much...

You got him mad ... people usually say things they don't mean ... kiba doesn't hate you ...

I'm scared to hear what... my neighbor think... I'm trying not to see him... I don't want to know...

Have you heard what happened?

(I looked up to see him) no...

Well kiba told me the other day he heard that they found a man In the ally In really bad conditions ...

It was him?

I think it was ...

I hope he can die now...

Well apparently he's not dead , but he kind of is ... kiba told me they found him with something stuck in his butt and with his thing cut off ...

(I Looked to the side and a few memories got to my mind about that man abusing me and I'm begging him to stop ... and I imagine him in the way Naruto told me and I feel that he deserves it and worst... and how he possibly begged for who did that to stop just like I did)

( I got still just to see the images in sasukes head , I can't believe that, how the men didn't stop mad he was begging him to stop ... why are these images in my head ...)

I hope he get depress or an infection and die slowly and painful... (Sasuke said without think he was saying that to Naruto... remembering how that man hurt him for so may years even to he was begging...)

( I got even more still when he said that ) supposedly the person who did that to him made him eat his own cut off thing ...

(Sasuke smiled but in a evil way)

( now I'm scared, wait doesn't make sense that I'm scared if ... I should stop thinking...)

I hope he dies in a painful stomachache...

( should I be scared , who should I be scared of myself or him ...)

(Sasuke signed on relief and close his eyes)

( well at least I know he can feel better now ... but should I be scared of him or myself...?)

(I close my eyes feeling better cuz that man can't hurt anyone again and I had this flashbacks of my first time talking to Naruto...he was asking me for some papers)

( please don't tell me he's going to remember how... how ... just concentrate on the talking don't have flashbacks of the other thing please!)

(I can see us in a room talking and he says something that makes me feel alive... (Sasuke smiled) and I can see us kissing... )

( don't remember anything else or else I'll die here looking like a tomato!) really?

(I opened my eyes and i looked at Naruto) really what?

Not like I meant when ?

(I looked at him confused)

( kill me now)

What are you talking about?

Nothing... I guess I'm just saying nonsense, just ignore me ... what else did you see?

(Sasuke open wide his eyes) I didn't see anything... what are you talking about?

( killl me now ! It was a fucking thought!) nothing I'm just falling asleep...

(Sasuke looked at him confused) and I thought I was weird when I was falling sleep but you... you are super weird...

( killl me now! ) last time when you told me you where falling asleep, it was really weird , you where moaning...

(Sasuke stared blushing and he looked away) no sense Naruto...

Yeah I remember, you told me to leave that , that it was yours , then you called me , I don't know what happened next but you started moaning... ( I want to laugh) it was funny

(Fuck...) I don't know what are you talking about Naruto...

What where you dreaming, you even hugged me and moaned in my ear ... ( I really want to laugh )

What? (Sasuke blushed even more) you were dreaming Naruto...

I wasn't dreaming... I remember you moaning a lot ( I really really want to laugh )

(Fuck no no no) no...

What where you dreaming , Sasuke?

I don't know what are you talking about... is hot... isn't it? (Sasuke sat down and took off his shirt)

No... so what where you dreaming to cause you all that moaning?

I don't remember any dream of that day just a nightmare...

( now I brought that up ) you are sweating... ( now that just made me want to laugh he's so red right now )

It's hot in here... I'll open the window

It's not hot in here ... ( I really want to laugh he's even blushing)

(I got up and opened my window I close my eyes and took a deep breath I feel like my skin is burning)

( I really want to laugh I grabbed a pillow and put it on my face and started laughing I don't want him to hear )

(I sat on the bed facing at the window and I rubbed my face)

( I can't stop laughing! I almost fell of the bed )

Stop laughing Naruto... (I rolled my eyes)

( I tried to stop laughing so I took a deep breath and just lay facing down with the pillow on my face trying not laugh)

(I gave him a hard slap on his butt. That must burn)

Ahhh! ( that burned! I touched my butt it fucking hurts!)

(I gave him a evil smile)

( when I looked at him he had an evil smile, he better not hit me again , God that burns right now why is it that he did that ... it really burns!)

(He has even tears I laughed and gave him other slap on his butt) keep laughing Naruto...

Ahh! ( fuck that hurts! I touched my butt like trying to protect me from him slapping my butt again )

(Sasuke laughed)

You're mean ! ( I covered my face with the pillow it burns)

(When he took his hand off his butt I slapped him again this time even my hand burns)

Ahhh! ( that burns! Fuck ! I can feel the tears getting out of my eyes! )

(Sasuke laughed and show his tongue to Naruto)

You're mean! ( that burns !)

What you are going to take revenge? (He said joking)

I might as well do that ... it hurts ...

You won't! (He said laughing)

You're mean ! ( I covered my face with the pillow it really burns!)

(I knew he wouldn't do anything) (Sasuke got out of the room laughing and lay on the couch)

( I got up from bed and is that .? I grabbed it , what the hell is this ? Omg why does he have those things to hit people... I walked to the living room ) what's this ? ( I said laughing because it was his )

Not mine... (I looked at him in shock)

Then why was it in you're room ..?

Where was it?

Under the bed ...with a lot more other things ... ( I said laughing) only that this one was sticking out ( I said laughing)

(I looked at him surprised and I have this flashback that those are sakura's and not mine) I don't have idea where that come from...

( wait what ... ) yeah sure ...

Those are not mine... Itachi's maybe?

( now I feel mad ) under you're bed ... ( I try to sound calm )

He can be dirty... (what the fuck blaming my brother )

Yeah sure ... maybe Sakura forgot them here ( I started walking to the room )

(I got still) Sakura? (I follow him to the room) Naruto... what?

I saw the flashback that you had ... ( I don't want to see them ...)

(I keep looking at him and fuck more flashbacks on my head and I'm hitting Sakura with that thing Naruto has in his hand) your are wrong... (fuck why did I say that...)

( I got still and threw the thing I had on my hand I just covered my face with my hands not wanting to see his flashbacks...)

Naruto? (I wasn't understanding what was happening ... I can't stop the flashbacks of me and Sakura on my bed doing crazy things)

Fuck stop with the images! It's going to kill me ! ( I walked out of the room and put my shoes on I need to take a walk ...?

Naruto stop! (I follow him to the door) don't go... (the flashbacks keep coming to my head I can't stop them)

( I can't fucking take the images there just to much for my head to take it that I started walking out when I felt weak that's just too much for my head to take and the anger I'm feeling... everything became black ...)

Naruto! (I follow him in the street without shirt and shoes he was walking and looking like some kind of zombie) Naruto please...

( I kept ignoring him fuck I feel weak I can't even walk properly! Fuckk stop with the images ! ) what do you want ? ( I said in a weak voice this is too much for my head to take in )

I can't stop them... please get back to the house... (I keep following him not mater I was without my shirt and shoes people was looking at us even Kiba and Shikamaru where there... more flashbacks to my head that I can't stop)

Stop with the images !( I kept walking even more weak then ever this is too much for my head to take in I almost fell of how weak I felt but got up and kept walking)

Naruto! Fuck! Stop! ( Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm)

( I was trying to walk away but he won't let me go I felt so weak right now my head about to explode because of the images ... I feel really weak ..(

Naruto! What the fuck ! Just stop! ( Sasuke keep grabbing Naruto's arm and he can't stop the flashbacks of many time he was with Sakura on his bed)

Why don't you stop with the images! ( I kept trying to walk I feel so weak ! But I still didn't give up and kept trying for him to let me go )

I can't! I can't ok! I'm sorry! I can't stop them! (I keep grabbing his arm a bit more harder or he would go away)

Make them stop ! ( my eyes where full of tears of the anger I was feeling I was also feeling weak and he was grabbing my arm a bit more harder )

Fuck Naruto! I can't fucking stop them! (Sasuke screamed having the flashbacks and grabbing harder Naruto's arm)

( I was trying to take away his hand off my arm and I keep seeing the images, I feel weak but I still kept trying to walk )

Get back to the fucking house! (Sasuke screamed and stared dragging Naruto to his house... people watching at them even Kiba and Shikamaru)

( I kept trying to take his hand off my arm while using my strength to walk the opposite direction he was walking I still see the images he was dragging me to his house I tried even not to take his hand off me )

(I felt like someone took my hand and press it hard) you better let him go Uchiha... (Kiba said angry even Akamaru was growling at me... I looked at Kiba he was really angry )

Just let him go... (what a drag) he's not alone anymore... (Shikamaru said)

Fuck Naruto! (I screamed and I let his arm go Kiba looked at me super angry)

( when he let go off I fell to the floor I felt really weak my head was about to explode it was just to much to take in , in just a few seconds I was breathing fast wanting to make the images go away I got up and didn't even look at him I just grabbed my arm I felt weak I used almost all my strength to try to make him let go )

Get away from him Uchiha. You don't want to see me angry... (Kiba said while Shikamaru was helping Naruto to get up from the floor he had is arm red and he made a wound on his arm too when he fell)

Fuck! Fuck this Naruto! What the fuck ! (Sasuke said angry but sad looking at Naruto)

Get the fuck away from him! (Kiba screamed angry... Sasuke looked at Kiba then Naruto who wasn't even looking at him he felt pain on his heart and walked to his house)

( I felt really weak I felt lost my eyes just looked like if I was dead the color was almost gone I felt like something in my head exploded)

Naruto? (Kiba got close to him and Shikamaru and Kiba took him to a bench) what's wrong? Naruto? (Kiba said worry)

I feel like something exploded on my head ... ( the blue color of my eyes where almost gone it was just to much to take in ... I still feel weak ... then before ... my breathing just became slower and slower, this is what suigetsu was talking about , that this does bring consequences ...)

(Sasuke got crazy at his house and stared hitting the wall and throwing everything in his living room )

Naruto? Shikamaru get him some water ...(kiba said and Shikamaru run to the store to buy water and chocolate to give him more energy and get back)

Here... Naruto eat this and drink the water (Shikamaru said)

( I got the water and drinker some and also eat less then half of the chocolate ... the colors of my eyes where almost gone almost with no color on them ... h

(I can see that Naruto's eyes are not the same color as usual now I'm getting worry... ) what Sasuke did you you? (Kiba asked worry)

I'll go get Ino to help him(Shikamaru run to the flower shop that it was really close and got Ino to cure Naruto and she did help him)

( I couldn't even speak I felt really really weak I looked at kiba while my eyes where closing on it own when I try to open them they just closed and I felt really really weak and started to fall from there everything became black ...)

(We took Naruto to the hospital they said he was mentally tired but he will be fine in a couple of hours... so I stood there waiting for him to wake up... )

( I woke up but my eyes wouldn't open, until i started trying more to open them , when I opened my eyes I was looking at the ceiling feeling lost , where am I , how did I get here ...)

Naruto? (Kiba said relief) I'm glad you are ok... (his eyes are normal again I'm so happy)

(Sasuke was in his house crying and hitting the wall of his house his knuckles full of blood. He's house was a total mess)

( I looked at kiba ) what happened..? ( how did I get here )

You fainted... you were fighting with Sasuke and... well ... you are better now... (Kiba said and took Naruto's hand)

Fighting... ( what ? ) why ?

I don't know... but he was dragging you to his house... they had to bandage your arm... he was about to broke it... (Kiba explained feeling sad for Naruto)

Wait what ? ( what the hell ? ) I don't remember what happened...

Well that's what happened... I don't the reason but... it happened...

That's strange... I feel like my head exploded...

Well they say you got mentally tired... but they gave you medicine so you will feel better soon...

Mentally tired ... I didn't even knew that could happen...

Well me either but it happen to you... they say you can go home if you feel better...

Well I do feel better... ( I feel tired but I want to get out of here )

You can come to my house... you don't have to get back to his house Naruto.:.

( I was thinking my house I haven't been there in a week ... ) do you want to come to my house ( I sat down )

Sure (Kiba smiled)

Wait I forgot he leaves tomorrow... and I don't want him to leave when things out bad between us ... ( I got up )

(Kiba sighed) ok Naruto...

I'm sorry... ( I looked at him )

Just be careful he was really angry...

I will , i probably didn't have strength at the time but I feel better now ... thank you kiba ...

You welcome Naruto... (I saw Naruto go away and I was worry but nothing I can do)

( I started walking to his house I don't remember why did we even started fighting... I got in front of his house and knocked the door but when I did I feel like I hit my head , I just put my hand in my head )

(I heard the door but I didn't opened I was sitting on the living room. I had a mess I throw everything around me even my sofa was upside down and my hands have blood wholes in my wall..)

( I knocked on the door ) my head.. ( I whispered while grabbing my head )

(I got up and walked to the door and open I saw Naruto there and I feel like crying)

( wow ... ) umm ... hey ... they told me that we fought, but I don't remember why ... ( he looks really bad ) are you okay..?

(I just hugged him) I thought you wouldn't come back... (he said crying)

( wait what ? I just hugged him back , I feel confused... and he's crying...)

(I looked at him and I kissed him)

( now I feel even more confused... but I just closed my eyes and kissed him back )

(Without me notice I put some of my blood on his face while kissing him) I'm happy you are here (Sasuke said between the kiss)

( when he said that I felt like smiling... so I just smiled between the kiss )

Get inside... (Sasuke said)

Ok ... ( I got inside the house and what the he'll happened here ... was this they fight ? What ! )

I'm sorry for the mess I made... I'll fix it... just come to the kitchen and have a glass of juice...

( This is soooooooooooo weird ... I took my shoes off and walked to the kitchen trying not to step on. The glass that was on the floor I went to the kitchen where sasuke was ...)

Here... (I gave him the glass quickly and cover my hand)

What happened to you're hand ? ( I grabbed the glass of juice )

(Sasuke face down and put his hands behind him)

I can't remember why we fought...

(I looked at him) it doesn't matter then... forget about it...

Oh... ok ... ( for some strange reason I want to remember... oh welll ) did you know there was such a thing of being mentally tired ..?

Because I didn't... ( I drank some juice)

Well Suigetsu talked to me about that... but I haven't see someone with that...

Well apparently that's what I had ... or that what kiba told me when I woke up in the hospital... ( I drank more juice) and supposedly my eyes where loosing the color the blue was going away ... it was weird ... but I'm okay now ...

( that was all very confusing...)

I see... that why you forgot...

I'm guessing... Wait I think I'm remembering now ...

(What no!)(I walked to him and took him to the garden I push him to the hanging chair) there take some air...

Ok... ( that was unexpected... ) I think it's helping to remember...

What? (I got close to him and I kissed him)

( he just kissed me ... so I kissed him back even tho I was still in the process of remembering, wait I'm almost remembering)

(I pull away and I fell ) ah! Fuck... (I don't want him to remember)

( I had my eyes wide open what the hell just happened...) are you okay?

Yeah I just fold my wrist... (I grabbed my wrist)

Wait what ? How ? ( I went close to him and grabbed his hand ) ohh I see the problem ( I pressed his wrist and cracked) now it should be better... ( I smiled ) I think being out here helps to remember...( I looked to the sky )

Naruto stop! Leave that on... I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't want you thinking of that...

( I got still and looked at him could it be something bad ... ) ok.. ( I smiled )

Thanks... come with me to the bathroom...

The bathroom..? ( why? )

To wash my hands? (I looked at him)

Oh .. ok .. ( I feel lost ..)

(I stand up and grabbed his hand and took him with me to the bathroom I stared taking the blood out of my hands )

( I sat in the floor waiting for him to clean his hands while I looked up )

(I looked down to see him seeing at me and I smiled. I walked to the tub and stared filling up) want to join me? (I stared taking my clothes off)

Sure...( I smiled)

(I got into the tub and I stared touching my necklace with the ring on it... I looked at Naruto and smiled)

( I took my clothes off and got on the tub and lay my back on his chest while holding his hand)

I don't want to go...

I don't want you to go...

(I grabbed his hand the one that he was using to hold my hand and I stared looking at it... ) you have soft and beautiful hands Naruto...

( I blushed) not even I was aware of that ... but thanks..( i looked at him and gave him a kiss)

Naruto I have a question for you...

Go for it ...

How did you knew that you have feelings for me? ... what made you think that?

( I got still and blushed) well I would always get nervous around you , even tho I did try to act normal... I just started liking you ... how you acted and everything... ( I started to get red )

I just felt attraction to how you acted, it was everything... ( I got even more red and covered my face with my hands )

But... I was mean to you all the time?

( I got even more red ) I didn't really care about that ... I knew that you might be a different person then how you where in school ... and I was right you are different... ( I smiled but I know he won't see because I'm covering my face )

(I smiled) you are a good person Naruto...

( I looked at him and smiled )

I will really miss you... (I gave him a kiss)

( I kissed him back ) I'll miss you more ( I said between the kiss )

Do you think are be gonna be able to communicate from a long distance?

I'll try ...( I smiled )

And if we can't... just remember I'll be looking at the stars at night thinking in you...

( I smiled ) I'll be waiting for you ...

Promise?

I promise...

(I gave him a smiled)

( I smiled back at him )

I have to go and sleep now... I'll be going early...

( I sighed ) I'll go to sleep to ... ( I really don't want him to leave)

(I got up and grabbed my towel I looked at him get close and gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked to the room)

( I felt like crying... I got out of the tub and let the water go, I put my towel and walked to the room with my clothes on my hands I put my boxers and shirt and went to lay down in bed feeling sad ...)

(I put my boxers on and lay next to Naruto and I hugged him he put his head on my chest and I stared touching his hair)

I'm really going to miss you ... ( I said trying not to cry ... )

Me too love... me too...

( I hugged him tight trying not to cry ..)

I'll try to be fast... I promise...

( I looked at him and smiled )

Goodnight love... (I gave him a kiss on the forehead and I closed my eyes)

Goodnight sasuke...( my eyes where full of tears so I just closed my eyes trying to sleep)

(I fell sleep really fast it was a long day... and I have to wake up really early)

( I fell asleep few minutes after)

(Next day I woke up and I saw Naruto sleeping... I got up of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower it was like 3am and I feel like I haven't sleep at all ... I can hear Suigetsu talking in my mind saying that we have to go... so I got out of the shower and I walked to the room to put my clothes and grab my sword)

( I woke up and saw him I sat in bed looking at him , I feel like crying...)

(I was putting my shirt and I noticed that Naruto sat on the bed) did I wake you up?

No ... I just woke up ... are you almost leaving..?

Yeah... Suigetsu is telling me to hurry... (I was putting my black gloves)

( I feel sad ... but I can't do anything...)

I'll be back soon... (I put my cord around my pants and put my sword there... I walked to the bed and got close to Naruto) I have to go now... I'll miss you...

I'll miss you more ... ( I gave him a hug )

(I hugged him back and gave him a kiss) take care Naruto... please... (I touched his forehead with my fingers and I stared walking out)

You take care too ... ( my eyes where full of tears... I'll miss him )

(I walked out my house I saw Suigetsu I hit him on the head for the last time I couldn't do it and Karin smiled to me... we stared walking out of the village)

( I sighed and tears got out of my eyes I lay in his side and hugged his pillow... I love you ... , I said inside sasuke's mind )

(I was almost out of the village when I hear Naruto's voice in my head. I smiled... I love you too Naruto... I said on his mind)

( take care please... , I said in his mind , while I was crying ...)

(I will... you take care too... don't let Kiba smell you... I said on Naruto's mind)

( I'll take care you don't have to worry about me , and I won't let him ... I said in his mind , while smiling)

(I smiled... and keep walking)

( I was laying in bed thinking he could be out of the village by now ... I was crying on his side of the bed and fell asleep crying)

(I was far from the village now... feeling worry for Naruto... something is telling me I should get back... but I can't... now I'm too far from the village we are moving fast so I can get back in less than a year)

( I woke up by a jump of being scared , again with the same dream, I was even sweating and breathing fast ... I got up to go to the bathroom and washed my teeth then went to the room again just to lay down...)

(We got to a village that it was walking 2 days far from the village this time we were so fast... I don't want to lose time walking when I want to get back... we stopped in a restaurant to eat some breakfast)

( I got up and went out to eat some ramen maybe that can help to lift up my spirits I felt something strange... like if I was being watched I turned around to look around and I see. No one I must be imagining things I kept walking to the ramen place)

Hey Naruto! (Kiba was running with Akamaru)

Hey kiba ( I smiled)

How you feeling today? (Kiba asked and Akamaru stared growling) shh... Akamaru stop...

Well I had better days ... ( I looked at akamaru) what wrong with him ? ( I looked at kiba )

I don't know... maybe he is hungry (Kiba said)

Hungry... maybe that's it ... and what are you guys doing?

We were just running around (Kiba smiled

( I smiled back akamaru get growling)

Akamaru! What's wrong buddy?

(Suddenly Akamaru stopped and sat next to Naruto)

Well that's strange...( I looked at akamaru then kiba )

Yeah... he's acting weird (I got in my knees) Akamaru what's wrong buddy? (I was about to touch him and he barked at me. I look at Akamaru and got up)

Now that's more strange... ( it's the first time he does that to kiba ..)

(Suddenly Akamaru stared crying and howling) Akamaru? (I got on my knees again) buddy ? Is something hurting?

( I got on my knees and looked at akamaru)

Buddy? (Akamaru stared walking around me howling and crying... I just looked at Naruto)

What's wrong with him ... ( I looked at kiba confused)

I don't know... what to go home buddy? Let's go ok... (I got up but Akamaru keeps walking around me) come with me Naruto...

Ok ... ( I started walking with them , it weird how he's acting...)

(We got to my house Akamaru was acting weird we ran to my room and got on my bed whimpering) whats wrong with him...

I have no idea ...

He's acting pretty weird ... ( I was confused)

(I walked to my room and I sat next to Akamaru he put his head on my legs and keeps whimpering)

( I walked to his room and sat down on a chair) is he okay?

I don't know... and my mother and sister are not here to check on him...

Do you know any one else who can check on him ?

Not really... I'm getting worry... but he was totally fine this morning

That's weird ... do you think Sakura can check on him ..?

(I looked at Naruto) I don't know... can you go ask her? Or bring her here I don't care... but I'm worry

I'll go ask her , and bring her here ... ( I walked out of the room then went to the main door) I'll be right back ! ( I got out of the house and went to find Sakura and knowing her she's going to get all perverted ... ugh !)

Akamaru buddy what's wrong? You are getting me worry... Sakura will be here any moment... (kiba said to Akamaru)

( I kept walking and walking till I saw the pervert of Sakura I walked to her ) Hey Sakura...

Naruto! (Yes! He's looking for me...inner Sakura)

I need to ask you something... ( she's looking at me weird ...)

Sure... (he wants sex... I knew he will be back sooner or later... inner Sakura)

( this is so disturbing I know what she thinks ... ) can you come with me ... ( ha I'll make her believe I want something with her and then tell her it's for akamaru..)

(Yes! Yes! Yes! ) of course...

Lets go then ... ( I started walking god she is so weird ...)

(We stared walking I was so happy well I prefer Sasuke but Naruto it's ok... mmmm but with Sasuke I can do extreme things and well Naruto it's more like conventional... )

( what does she mean by that ? Extreme things ? )

Hmmm and we're we going? We just pass Sasuke's house and your house is in other direction...

( I want to laugh) we aren't going to my house ... we are going somewhere else ... ( she better not think all perverted )

(A motel maybe! Oh this is getting excited! I hope he likes something extreme like Sasuke does... maybe I'll try some... (laughing internally). Ok Naruto...

( what the fuck ! She's such a pervert! I feel shocked what the hell is she even talking about! ) it's been a long time since we talked ... ( don't fucking think wrong)

(Oh yes long time! Since I had good sex) I know... how are you?

( what the fuck ... ) well I've been better, what about you ?

I'm fine... (but I need dick right now... I'll prefer Sasuke's but yours it's ok)

( what the fuck ... if she only knew I know what she thinks) that's good .. ( she's so weird ...)

Yeah it is (she smiled) and Sasuke? (I want to see him naked agin and feel him inside me... but you are ok...)

( you are so fucking pervert) he's good ... ( I smiled )

Mmm I haven't see him in a few days...

( time for comeback) well I've been all week with him, he left to go on a mission today ...

(I didn't get to say goodbye again) well that's good... and how's life with him? (Fucking hot! If I know how he likes having sex! ... laughing internally)

Pretty good ... ( really good ... what the fuck I'm turning into a fucking pervert I need to stop ! ) everything is always good between me and him ( don't think wrong )

(I know... he is a beast! Ugh I'm getting excited just to think on him making me love! ) oh I see... he's a good person...

Temperamental but good... (and super hot and sexy )

( I pulled her arm and cornered her being really close to her face )

(My heart was pumping fast and I blushed looking at his eyes... this just reminds me of Sasuke!)

( I did like if I was going to kiss her but got close to her ear ) you better stop thinking perverted shit about him ( I whispered in her ear ) so what's is going to be , Sakura ? Are you going to stop ... ( I kept whispering in here ear wait what don't tell me she's getting exited ! What the helll! )

Na. Naruto... (the way he talk! Omg he learned that from Sasuke! Ugh! I wonder if now he does it like him! )

( she's such a pervert... what the hell do I need to do to make her stop ... mmm ... mmm I think I'll just leave her there all exited. I want to laugh! I got close to her neck and back to her ear ) lets go now ... ( I got away and started walking trying not to laugh )

Naruto! (She keeps looking at Naruto and stared walking to get next to him...) (now I need a man fast! Sasuke is not here but I think Naruto can handle it)

( handle it what the hell , I took off my jacket and just hold it in my hand )

(Oh god! That shirt! I can see his abdomen completely I'm getting excited here even my legs trembling! Hot it's hot! ) nice shirt Naruto... it's new?

( oh god ... really? Really? ) thanks .. and yeah it new .. ( I have a bunch of these ...)

(I really love it! ) you look good...

Thanks ...( what the hell is so special about this shirt? I see it normal...)

Naruto... when was the last time you had sex?

( wrong question pervert.. ) yesterday ... you ? ( comeback ! )

( I want to see how she reacts! )

(Noooooooo kill me!) long ago... (face down)

Really? And why is that ...? ( hahahahahah!)

(I want Sasuke so bad! Or you are ok... ) nothing haven't fine the one... (she smiled)(I'm so jealous of you! Sasuke doing it! )

You'll find someone... ( I feel like stretching, so i put my hands up and stretched making the shirt shows more of my abdomen)

(Me dead! Totally!)

( why is she dead ? )

(I need sex now!) Naruto... I'm open mind...

Open mind ? ( yeah sure ) and what wrong with that ...

I can share...

Share? ( do even think about that !)

I can share Sasuke with you...

( I stopped stretching and fixed my shirt and turned around to look at her , I feel like killing her right now but I can't )

You can have him 2 days a week... and I'll need him the rest of the days... (she looked at Naruto)

( I sighed how desperate can she be I put my hands in my face intentionally so she can she the ring but didn't make it look obvious)

Nice ring... so what you think? It's a good idea actually... and it's ok I can take you the other 2 days that you have with him too... or we can be the 3 together (she smiled)

Sakura ... it's an engagement ring ... and I don't agree to you're idea ... he's not only my boyfriend now ... ( I looked at her , don't think perverted !)

Engagement? With Sasuke? (No no no)

Who else Sakura... I thought it would pretty obvious...

Why?

Why what ?

Oh that was for me... it was meant to be a thought actually...

I'm just asking you just to understand...

I won't give up... (she whispered)

Really... ( I sighed) we need to go to kibas house ...

Kiba's? ... Naruto I know it's annoying but I love him...

You say that all the time ... even when we where dating, you would always talk about him which didn't help In anything... you where always comparing us ... you would always tell me that you loved him ... ( I sighed) akamaru isn't well we need you to check on him ...

Im sorry I can't help that feeling for him... (she said sad) and I'm not a veterinarian...

But you still can check ... ( I sighed) why do you even feel that when you know he doesn't feel the same ...?

I can't help it... and he didn't love you before... and he does now... why I have to be different than that?

Sakura, he did love me before the fights that started when you said what you said ... that's when the problems started...

No I mean before Naruto... when we were at school and he didn't look at you...

He looked at you disgusted... and angry...

Well thanks for making me remember that ... ( I laughed) lets say he didn't like me or love me at first... but then something happened, I told him something, that him , himself told me that made him feel alive again, I was the only person no matter what took their time to know Sasuke... ( I smiled )

I was in love since kid and I took my time to know him... you got there after I was there...

That just make me think that he used to like you even before he knew...

I couldn't possibly answer that ... and I know you have been in love with him since you guys were little, but that doesn't tell you to stop sometimes... you guys where really little and he never responded to you're feelings...

Naruto sometimes he was the only one who ask me if I was ok... even tho people won't see it... he noticed when I was feeling down... how should you know if I guess you guys don't talk a lot...

Well I know we didn't talk that much then , but we got to know each other by talking more ... I just want to tell you I'm not telling you or forcing you to stop you're feelings because feelings are feelings... but it's getting to the point that it looks like obsession... and that's not good ... just take you're time so find someone who will respond to you're feelings...

Look who's talking about obsession... when he hit you and you got back to him... (she said feeling pain about the truth)

Well yeah it may be that ... but at least I accept it ... I know that my relationship with him is really weird ( I laughed) but after all that we still love each other ... even tho it may seem like obsession, but I'm not denying it ... am I ...

(She felt angry at the words of Naruto) whatever... your love won't be for ever... he likes things you won't do anything or you can't give to him...

You know a relationship it isn't only about sex ... what is clearly what you think is about...

I'm not talking about sex Naruto...

Well you where thinking about that a few minutes ago... and if you where talking about something, last time I checked I have him love , happiness, made him feel like home , I won even won his trust... I have him everything I could possibly give , but I never asked anything in return... ( I smiled )

You can't give him kids Naruto... and a couple of times he told me he wants kids... you can't give him kids... a son... a daughter... babies...

I know I can't ... but he's still with me even knowing I can't ...

For the moment...

For the moment? Really? You just need to learn how to stop trying to get in between someone when they are in a relationship...

Im not in between... he will find me when he feels he need kids...

Needs ... so he wouldn't want you for anything else ... you should think before you say things because you're own words can stab you in the back ...

(Her eyes got full of tears)

Truth hurts... but what can you do ... ( I sighed) you know there's a lot of people who would give their life's for those tears... you should find someone for you ... ( I smiled )

(Sakura gave him a hard slap) stop making fun of me! Stop!...

( I started laughing) who even say I was making fun of you ( I said laughing ) guess I did wrong trying to make you feel better ( I said laughing)

(Sakura stared crying of anger and slapped him even harder) stop Naruto... it's not funny at all!

( I started laughing even more ) that's not even hurting that's what makes it funny... ( I said laughing) but we really need you to check on akamaru, he doesn't have to do with any of this , can you at least try to see what wrong with him , and don't involve you're anger with me

(Sakura stared walking to Kiba's house )

Thank you ! You would really make them happy , I'll go to his house to open the door ... ( I vanished and ended up in the house I opened the door waiting for her to come and check )

Move... (she said going inside of the house)

I was at the side ... ( ugh! I ended up in the room first then her )

Naruto! You took so long! Akamaru is still whimpering (Kiba said)

Well I brought Sakura to see what akamaru has ...

(Sakura got in side and stared checking on Akamaru...) well I don't see anything wrong on him... no broken bones or anything that can hurt him... (sakura said)

So what's wrong? (Kiba said)

Kiba I'm sorry it's all I can do for you... you need your sister to check on him... sorry... (Sakura stared walking out of the house)

She didn't help at all! (Kiba said)

Now there's nothing we can do ...

He's been like that all day... (Kiba said trying not to cry)

Don't worry akamaru will be fine ...

(Kiba looked at Naruto) I hope so...

He will ...

Thanks for bring Sakura even tho she didn't help him..

It's okay ... ( I really didn't want to talk to her )

I don't know what to do...

Just stay close with him ... that can help ( I smiled )

I will... (he lay to the side of Akamaru hugging him)

(Sasuke was far away from the village)

(I wonder how Naruto it's doing I'm like 5 days away walking from the village we had stop like 3 times... I really want to get back soon I'm 2 days away from where my mission starts and I feel like I have to get back now... )

( I wonder how sasuke is doing... I just hope he gets back soon ... I sighed ) do you want me to go buy ramen I haven't eat anything...

My left is some food.. so you don't have to go buy something... but if you want to go out and buy it's ok...

Well I just want some ramen ... want some ?

Sure... thanks... (Kiba said sad)

I'll go quick ... ( I got out of the house and started walking to the ramen place and again I felt like I was being watched I turned around to see if there was anyone there oh shit I forgot my sweater! Ugh! I hope people won't start talking ... )

(The day is close... when I'll make you pay for all the pain you caused to me... I'll kill you slowly and painful...)

( I kept walking walking when I heard someone thoughts ... what the fuck ... I stood still , I can't be sure that person was planning to someone there's a lot of people here ... wait there's no one ... oh god I started walking again like nothing happened, who the hell is that person... he really must hate someone...)

(Keep all happy it won't be long.. your time is here... unknown person thought)

( I stopped walking and looked around... who the hell thought that ... )

(You are all alone now... no one will help you... you will die all alone...)

( I stood still , I felt paralyzed... as my breathing became fast ... who is that ...)

(Enjoy your last minutes... hours... see you soon... )

( I felt even more paralyzed... did he just say I have only hours to live ... what the hell ... I started walking again with fear ...)

(Sasuke was walking and he stood still)

What's wrong? (Karin said and Sasuke looked at her and keep walking)

(Something is wrong I can feel it... )

( I kept walking and looked around... I felt something bad was going to happen and I was going to be alone ... it's probably some joke, or that's what I want to believe... no this isn't good ... )

( I went to the ramen place and bought the ramen for kiba and I maybe akamaru... I don't know I started walking back to kibas house I got there and knocked on the door ...)

(Kiba opened the door) don't make much noise... Akamaru finally fell sleep (Kiba whispered)

Oh... sorry.. I brought the ramen ( I whispered and smiled )

Thanks Naruto (Kiba smiled talking almost in a whisper)

No problem... ( I walked into the house when he let me and went to sit at the sofa and started eating there )

(I sat next to Naruto and stared eating) Naruto... I want to get marry... (he said eating)

You do ? ( I said eating)

Yes... and have I don't know 3 kids? (He smiled while keep eating)

That's really nice ( I smiled ) do you know if tamaki wants to get married? ( I kept eating)

I don't... but I brought her a ring... (he looked at Naruto) I love her... not like I loved you... but I love her enough to spend my life with her... (he smiled)

( I smiled ) I think she will accept... you should ask her ... I'm pretty sure you guys will be happy ( I smiled )

I'll ask her... next week... she's angry right now... (he said eating)

Why is she angry ?

(Kiba laughed nervously) well... we were you know... and I couldn't hold it... she got mad ... (he blushed)

She got mad because of that ...? ( what ...)

(He laughed nervously) yeah... she didn't finish... that's why... I said I'm sorry and fell asleep... (Kiba laughed)

( I laughed) well I don't see the reason why to get mad ...

Well because Sasuke has never let you down (Kiba joke and laughed)

( I choked on the food and started to get all red )

(Kiba stared laughing)

( I got red and kept eating)

Am I wrong? (Kiba said eating)

( I looked at him and I couldn't feel my cheeks getting so red )

What? It's a normal conversation! (He said laughing)

How is that a normal conversation... ( I said in a shy voice while I was blushing more )

We are friends and I tell you my things you can share yours too?

Ok... ( god I was blushing so much )

So has he?

( I got even more red I looked worse then a tomato) well ... umm he has only finished first two times ... ( I said in a extremely shy voice almost in a whisper )

But he let you without finishing? (Kiba said looking interested in the topic)

( I started blushing) no... he always manages to make me finish... ( I got even more red and said that ina really shy voice)

You see that's why you don't know if you have to feel angry... and he doesn't fall asleep later (he laughed)

Why did you fall asleep?

(Kiba laughed nervously) she was talking shit...

Oh... ohhh ...

What she got me mad... I didn't want to listen so I fell asleep...

( I laughed I just thought what the man said that i was going to be alone it's better if no one comes near my house...)

Woman's can be a total mess... but I can deal with her...

Yeah Sakura even slapped me today ...

What? Why?

I told her what the ring meant ... and that she should find someone who responds to her feelings she got mad and slapped me but I started laughing and shit slapped even harder but I kept laughing more ...

You are mean... mean soul... don't tell me she keeps the idea of getting a 3 way?

Yeah ... ( I laughed making fun of it )

(Kiba laughed) do you think he can handle that?

(He looked at Naruto laughing)

She's so annoying ( I said laughing)

Are you ignoring my question Naruto? (Kiba said laughing)

What that if I think he can handle that ? Well I couldn't possibly answer that ... ( I joked and laughed)

(Kiba stared laughing grabbing his stomach) I know you do know!

( I started laughing so much )

(Kiba cleaned his tears) oh god you make me laugh so much!

( I laughed I really don't know if I should believe what that man said )

Don't make me laugh so much... I don't want to have an accident...

( I started laughing even more )

Stop! Don't make me laugh... well at least you haven't say anything funny...

Well yesterday I made Sasuke believe I was blind ! ( I started laughing even more )

What?! (Kiba laughed)

Yeah he was washing my hair and let shampoo inside my eye ( I did laughing)

(Kiba stared laughing) I don't know if I should laugh at your eye hung or imagine Sasuke washing your hair! (He said laughing)

( I started laughing) you should of seen his face ! ( I said laughing)

(Kiba laughed even more) oh god I told you...you are a mean soul

( i started laughing so much !)

Poor Sasuke... he doesn't know you well... he's going to live that kind of things all time... (Kiba looked at Naruto and smiled)

But then he made a horrible joke to me ..

What he did? (How lucky Sasuke is to have you..)

He made me think that he was only using me to have that .. ( I said laughing) that's why he had the hand mark on his face because I got really mad when he told it was a joke ( I laughed nervously)

(Kiba stared laughing) he's the king of mean souls (he said laughing and grabbing his stomach)

( I started laughing even more )

Ok... now stop... I don't want to pee... (he took a deep breath)

( i started laughing even more when he said that )

What! Don't laugh!

( I couldn't stop laughing)

Some day I'll look at you peeing yourself... I swear

Yeah sure ( I said laughing)

(Kiba looked at him and smiled, suddenly the smiles of Kiba go away)

What happened?

I don't know... I felt something weird...

What did you feel ?

(I look at him) like... empty...

That's weird ...

Yeah ... doesn't make sense... I'm just crazy...(he smiled)

Finally! You admitted!( I joked and laughed)

You mean! (Kiba hit Naruto's shoulder in a joke way)

( I started laughing) I was only joking ( I said laughing) or was I ? ( I said laughing)

Oh come on! You are the one crazy here. You are nice and suddenly you are the devil in person! (Kiba laughed)

( I started laughing and I activated the nine tails to scare him )

I was joking! (He said nervously)

( I did like if I was going to hit him but just messed his hair up and laughed going back to normal) you should of seen you're Face! ( I did laughing)

Ugh Naruto! (Kiba jumped over Naruto and both fell to the floor. Kiba took Naruto's hands out them over his head and stared moving his hair all over Naruto's neck and face)

Nooo kiba stop ! ( I said laughing so much ) kiba ! ( I said laughing)

You have to pay! (He keeps moving his hair all over Naruto's face and neck)

Kiba! Stop ! ( I said laughing so much )

I won't!

( I was laughing so much !)

(Kiba stop and sat down to the side of Naruto)

( i was still laughing)

You make me happy Naruto (Kiba said smiling)

( I looked at him and smiled while laughing) you also make me happy, even more when you pee you're self that makes me laugh a lot ( partly joke I started laughing)

Omg! Stop with that! You better never tell anyone about that... because I know Sasuke won't say a thing

( I started laughing even more )

You know Naruto... i love that you are happy with him but I have to admit sometimes I feel jealous

Really? But why ? ( I sat down and looked at him )

You know why... (he blushed)

( I smiled ) he told me he sometimes feels jealous of you ...

(Kiba smiled) he does?

Yeah he does ... but don't tell him I told you ... ( I smiled )

I won't... and that makes me happy...

It does ?

Sure... that means he knows we meant or mean something important... (Kiba smiled) I never been sure if you love me like I do... but... well I don't know...

I'm not going to lie ... but I still feel some of the love ( I blushed so much )

(Kiba made a sweet smiled and blushed) it was special... but... well not meant to be... for my bad luck...

Thank you for making me happy at that time , well you always made me happy ( I gave him a sweet smile )

Don't stared... or I won't respond to Sasuke...

( I laughed and smiled )

(I smiled to him and lay on the floor looking at the ceiling) I wonder if there is something else in the other side...

Don't think that you're too young!

(I looked at him) I know... (he chuckles) You smell good today.. that's why I stop bothering you...

Oh... ohhhh ( I laughed nervously)

(I looked at him) I wish I could give you a last properly kiss...

Properly? ( I blushed)

(I sat down and crawled to him) yes properly (Kiba whispered been really close to Naruto's face)

( I was blushing so much ) well it is going to be the last one ( I looked down blushing then looked at him )

(Kiba smiled and looked at Naruto's eyes) so I can? Do i have your permission?

( I blushed so much it's going to be the last one I just nodded my head in form of agreement as I was blushing)

(I grabbed his face and smiled I was breathing fast I got slowly close to his lips closing my eyes and I stared kissing him)

( I started to respond to his kiss while blushing...)

(I keep kissing him in a very slowly but passionate way. Touching his hair and his cheek)

( I kept kissing him back as I felt he was touching my hair and cheek I just started blushing)

(I was kissing him and smelling him biting softly his lips)

( he was biting my lips but not in aggressive way I was just blushing I don't know if it was wrong even tho it was the last one ... )

(I feel my cheeks blushing I stared having flashbacks of us when we were dating while I keep kissing him and touching his hair. I grabbed his hand and press it)

( I saw the flashbacks he was having so that made me blush even more I also pressed his hand , don't get out of you're house ... if that man was not kidding I don't want him to hurt anyone..)

(I got away from that kiss and I smiled to him) I would like to keep going... but if I do... I won't stop.. (Kiba smiled and press Naruto's hand again and then he kissed his hand)

( I blushed when he did that ... and smiled at him , the last kiss )

I will always remember this day... out last properly kiss... (kiba's eyes got fill with tears)

( i touched his cheek and hugged him )

(I hugged him back) i promise is there is others life after this one... I'll look for you before he gets there... (Kiba whispered)

( I laughed and hugged him tight)

You are my true love Naruto.. (he said hugging Naruto tight to him)

Thank you for everything you did for me ... ( I kept hugging him)

It was nothing... I'll do anything for you...

And thank you for that ...

(I pull him and I keep looking at his eyes...) when we get old... we are going to laugh about this... (kiba smiled and touch Naruto's cheek)

( I laughed) you're probably going to pee yourself ( I laughed)

I'll use dippers Naruto... (Kiba joke)

I thought you already did ... ( I joked )

Well I do... I must confess... (Kiba keep joking)

Well it was obvious ( I joked)

I know... it makes my butt look bigger... (he keeps joking)

No kiba ... it makes it look horrible... ( I kept joking)

Maybe but not my package... (he said serious still joking)

I wouldn't say that ... ( I kept joking)

It looks bigger... bigger it's better... (he joke)

That's why it only looks like that from the outside... ( I kept joking I want to laugh so much )

I know it's like a baby thing... that's why I put some socks inside... (I was trying hard not to laugh)

It's like the size of you're pinkie.. ( I was really trying not to laugh!)

My pinkie is bigger... (I'm trying so hard for not to laugh right now)

It's like a little ant ... ( I was really trying not to laugh!)

Still ants are bigger... (don't laugh Kiba don't)

Well who are we kidding... you don't have anything... ( don't laugh don't laugh!)

I know... it's like dust... just air... and eggs (don't laugh don't laugh)

You have to admit... you don't have anything of anything nothing at all ... ( don't laugh! Don't laugh!)

Who am I kidding... I'm a woman... useless... (don't laugh Kiba don't!)

Yeah you are so Sakura ( don't laugh! Don't laugh!)

Shut up Naruto or I'll hit you with my forehead... (don't fucking laugh)

Yeah sure ... Sakura... ( don't laugh don't laugh )

Don't make me make you blind with the light on my so big shiny forehead... (don't laugh)

You're forehead is so big I could build a house there ... ( don't laugh!)

You can it won't fall I promise... but if you keep saying things I'm gonna take out my power... the crazy thing on my head that talks inside me... (don't laugh...)

I would like to see that ... ( don't laugh!)

You won't... it's like a man with hair in all body not sexy at all... (Kiba smiled trying not to laugh)

I don't want to die ... that would probably kill me ... ( don't laughhh!)

Not kill you... just blind... (Kiba closes his eyes to not laugh taking a deep breath and look at Naruto)

Well at least I don't have to see you're shiny forehead... ( don't laugh!)

(Kiba couldn't hold it anymore and stared laughing laying on the floor and grabbing his stomach)

Don't pee yourself! ( I said laughing)

Stop! I don't have anything to pee (he joke laughing)

You can go outside and pee ( I said laughing)

No (he laughs) I meant I just have air there... (Kiba said laughing)

( I started laughing so much )

Noo I need to go... (Kiba said and stared crawling to the bathroom laughing and fell to the floor laughing) I can't... help me... (Kiba said laughing holding ha stomach)

Someone's going to pee ! ( I said laughing)

Noo... Naruto help me get there ... (Kiba said laughing putting his hands between his legs)

( I got up and laughing and dragged to the bathroom) there pee ! ( I said laughing)

(I count get up so I crawled to the bath part not the tub and I pee there while laughing so loud)

Why in the tub ! ( I said laughing and got out of the bathroom laughing)

I couldn't get up! (Kiba said laughing)

But why the tub! ( I said laughing)

Where else? My pants! (Kiba said still laughing )

The toilet ! ( I said laughing)

Don't you heard i couldn't got up... I'm on my knees Naruto... peeing on my knees... let me finish here... (he said laughing)

Eww! ( I said laughing)

(I finished and wash my hands but Naruto didn't see me washing them so I got out with my hands all wet... he was at the door and I put my hands on his face) I think I wet my hands with pee ... (I joke and I looked at him serious)

Ahhh! Ewwww! ( while trying to take his hands away from my face I slapped him) omg I'm sorry I didn't mean too !

(I looked at him and I put my hands again on his face) pee Naruto pee!

Eww! ( I was trying to take his hands off my face )

(I stared rubbing my hands on his face letting him all wet supposedly it was pee but it was just water) and let me tell you I have an infection over there (I joke looking at him serious)

Ah! Ewww ! ( I started choking wanting to throw up ) I'm going to throw up !

(I put my finger inside his mouth when he finished talking) it's nothing it's just some green thing with horrible smell... (I joke serious and not thinking so he won't know I'm joking)

( I started trying to take his fingers out of my mouth but he wouldn't take his fingers off ) ahhh! ( I tried to scream)

Just suck it... won't hurt a thing... oh and I touched my ass with that finger ... (I said serious and joking)

Ahh! ( I tried to scream and the first thing he said sounded so wrong !)

Come on Naruto... it's nothing... actually it taste delicious... I tried it before... the infection and the ass ... mmm yummy... (I said moving my finger in his mouth he was trying to take my hand away and I looked at him serious trying not to laugh)

( this looks so wrong! I tried to scream but he kept moving his fingers inside my mouth this is just sooo wrong ! )

(I took my finger off his mouth and cleaned it on his face... I look at him serious)

( I had a shocked look on my face when he did that ...)

Did you taste it? Or smell it? (I keep joking)

( I was fucking speechless... I feel like I'm going to die with disgust...)

Good right...? want to see the infection? It has this green thing all over like pimples... (I keep joking and looking at him serious)

( I felt disgusted I want to die now ... )

So what to see it? (I grabbed my pants making like I'm about to open it)

Nooo! ( I pulled his hands up so he wouldn't open his pants but they accidentally fell) nooooo ! ( I looked up trying not to see him !)

(I pull my pants on and stared laughing) it was a joke Naruto I don't have an infection (Kiba said laughing)

( I looked at him and I went to him we both felll on the floor ) now you are going to pee yourself! ( I started tickling and he started laughing really really loud )

Nooo stop! (Kiba stared laughing and trying to take off Naruto's hands)

( I grabbed his hands with one of my hands and started to ticking him with the other )

Stop! (Kiba said laughing trying to push him with his legs) stop! (He said laughing loud)

( I started to take all my strength to make his legs not push me and started tickling him even more )

No no no! (Kiba said laughing loud) stop!

I told you now you are going to pee yourself!( I kept tickling him as he was laughing really really loud )

I can't... I can't breath... (he said between the laughing) stop!

( I kept tickling him so he would keep laughing)

Naruto stop... (he said laughing loud)

I'm not stopping! ( I kept tickling hi )

(Kiba keep laughing so loud that now he can't even talk and he was crying for laughing so loud)

( I kept tickling him as he kept laughing even louder )

(Kiba was laughing so loud That he finally pee himself and Naruto was sitting on top of him so the pants of Naruto go all wet from the butt)

Omg ... you peed yourself in me ! ( I got off him my butt was all covered in his pee $

I'm so sorry! (Kiba was blushing ) but not my fault!

I didn't think I was going to get my butt covered in pee !

(Kiba laughed) my stomach hurts for laughing! Now I have to take a shower!

I'm covered in pee ! ( I said laughing)

It's not that much... (it is much)

Yes it is ( I said laughing)

(Kiba stared laughing he got up and open the door of the bathroom taking his clothes off and got into the shower)

What am I supposed to do now ? ( I said laughing) I can't go home like this ! ( I said laughing even more )

Take a shower. I'll give you clean clothes ... (Kiba said from the tub)

Where am I supposed to shower ? ( I said laughing)

Come inside... (Kiba opened the curtain so Naruto can see his face)

( wait what ... ) with you ? ( no no no no )

Sure... I won't touch you... if you are scared for that... it's not the first time you shower with me... (Kiba looked at him)

You got a point there ... ( ugh ! ) fine ... ( I took my shirt off and he was still looking) can you at least close the curtain ( At least !)

Ok... (I closed the curtain) (he acts like I haven't see him before I been seeing him since we were kids)

( this feels weird now I don't know why ... I took my clothes off and got inside the shower I really felt awkward I don't know why !)

You see not hard! (Kiba said)

( that sounded so wrong! ) yeah... yeah ...

(I stared washing my hair and I looked at him so in shock) what's wrong?

Nothing... ( I felt kinda awkward) wait akamaru didn't get up with all the noise ( I looked at him )

(I looked at him) you are right... (Kiba got out of the shower all naked and walked to his room letting all the floor wet)

( I try to take away the smell he left and got out of the shower and put a towel he left the floor all wet I took my shirt the only thing clean and walked to the room he was all naked ... ) is he okay ?

I think he is sleeping... (he put on his knees) hey buddy... are you hungry? (Akamaru just whimper and moved his head to the side)

That's weird he's acting like that ...

(I looked at Naruto) I know he's not a girl... so it's impossible it can be pregnant...

Well yeah... he's probably just not in the mood of being like him ...

But why... (I stared petting him but he got off the bed and walked to Naruto)

( I got on me knees and started to pet him I sat in the floor and he lay on my chest while I hold him as a baby and kept petting him )

(I looked Naruto petting him and I felt like crying... I mean he is my dog and he doesn't want me to touch him... I sat on bed forgetting I was naked)

What's wrong akamaru... ( he just whimpers as I keep petting him this isn't like him ...)

(I got up and put my boxers and a pants I got out some pants and boxers for Naruto and put them on my bed... I walked to Akamaru and Naruto and tried to pet him again)

( akamaru just whimpers when kiba touched him , I looked at kiba) this isn't like him...

Buddy... let me hold you... (I said to Akamaru)

( akamaru just whimpers he didn't want him to touch him )

Akamaru you are hurting me... (Kiba said almost crying and he looked at Naruto) I don't get what's wrong with him)

I don't know either... maybe he'll be better by morning ( I tried to pass akamaru to kiba but he didn't want to ) maybe he's just not feeling well ... he was okay this morning...

(I got up to my bed an I sat there) he was fine... we were running and playing... I just don't get it... come buddy! (Kiba gave small hits on the bed calling Akamaru)

( akamaru whimpers again not wanting to go ) go on akamaru go with him ... ( akamaru whimpers and he goes and gets on the bed )

(I stared petting him but he kept whimpering) buddy... are you mad at me? (He just whimpered) ugh! I don't get what's wrong...

I don't know either I grabbed the things kiba left me in the bed I put them in and then my shirt it getting late now ... )

Well maybe he'll be fine tomorrow... (Kiba said sad)

He will don't worry...

(I smiled to Naruto)

( I smiled back , oh god it's already getting dark ...)

You have to go... you have that look...

I do? ( I laughed nervously)

Yeah the look that you used to make every time you need to go to the entrance... (Kiba smiled)

Oh... sorry ( I smiled ) but I'll get going now ... I'll come by tomorrow to see how he's doing... ( I smiled I got up and pet akamaru and gave a smile to kiba ...)

Ok... thanks Naruto... for been here with me all day... and for that last properly kiss (I smiled)

( I blushed and smile ) no problem, see you tomorrow ( I smiled and stared walking out I forgot out my pants and sweater and left the house I started walking thinking about what that man said ... I was walking in fear ...)

(Sasuke was now on a far far away town he already finished one mission he was laying down in the grass looking at the stars)

(I miss you Naruto... I wonder if you are ok... and if you had a good day... I'm so tired.. but I really miss you... I'll be back soon my love...)

( how much I miss sasuke right now ... I hope he gets back soon ... I wonder how it went , how far he is from here ... I got home and opened the door everything was quite I went to the gardens and just looked at the sky , I'll be waiting for you sasuke... I went back inside and went to the bathroom washed my teeth and just went to my bed and got under the covers and was falling asleep...)

(I got out of the room leaving Akamaru sleeping and I saw Naruto's clothes I took them put them in a bag and decide to take them to his house... I need a walk I feel bad for Akamaru not knowing what's wrong with him)

(The time has come... I'll make you pay... unknown thought)

( I heard someone thought again I was falling asleep I looked around the room and saw someone standing there ... my heart started to pump fast until I calmed Down ... he was tall like sasuke black hair , and good muscles it looks like sasuke... ) Sasuke?

You wish... (the man said...)

( I sat in bed trying to see who it was ) who the hell are you ?! ( my heart started pumping fast I can't see his eyes )

(The man walked to the light and gave Naruto a evil smiled and petrified Naruto with some kind of smoke so he can't move)

( I can't move ! His eyes where a reddish color but not the white part ... ) what the hell do you want ?! ( I tried moving but it was useless...)

I been following you... I been observing every step... you will pay all the pain that you caused to me... my name is Kanko and today it's my revenge...

( kanko? ) what the hell are you talking about! I haven't done anything to you ! I don't even know you ! ( I tried moving but it was like I've been paralyzed!)

Of course you don't know me... but I know you and that fox that you have inside killed all my family and friends... I'll kill you... I'll make you pay... I'll make you suffer all the pain I suffer!

( my heart started pumping fast ) what I have inside me doesn't have to do anything with me ! I didn't ask for it to be inside me !

(Kanko ran to him and stared hitting him all over his body taking blood out of his face)

( he kept fucking hitting me mercilessly as blood started to get out of my mouth while I tried to move but I couldn't) leave me alone ! ( he kept punching what the hell ! I can't move right now he has all the power against me )

(I grabbed his hair and dragged him to the living room hitting him with all the things on the way... I putt him on he's knees) I'll kill you here were you can see perfectly how I'm going to open a while on your chest... you will die slowly and painful... nothing can save you from that...(Kanko gave him a diabolical smiled and took about a tube it has inscriptions all over ) donyou like it... it specially made ... when this gets into your body it will spread in less than a minute poison all over your body ... killing you slowly... and the good news is that there is no cure for it... (he smiled )

Why are you doing this! You be fucking stupid! What the fox did has nothing to do with me ! ( I got up and pushed him and tried to run to my room I'll get out by the garden )

(I grabbed his hair and throw him to the living room) you better stop and die with dignity!

( when he threw me to the living I hit my head ) what the fuck are you talking about ! ( I grabbed my head and when I looked at my hand it had blood just like I saw in the dream... I tried to run again but this time I pull his feet to make him fall and ran to the garden door that was open )

( I'm faster that him I been training all my life for this day... I got in front of him and push him into the house kicking him on the stomach) stop running this is your destiny! (He screamed and ran to Naruto hitting him harder than before)

Stop this nonsense!( I was letting out screams of pain and I let go a kick to his stomach to make him get off me and I was trying to breathe normal because of that kick he game me in the stomach and how I could I tried to run to the room )

(I blow the smoke to him again leaving him paralyzed for a couple of minutes I put him on the middle of the garden so he can see the stars before he dies. He was on his knees trying to move but impossible) this is the end Uzumaki! (I got out my tub and I closed my eyes to Embed it in inside his chest and when I opened my eyes to see him dying I saw this other guy inside my tub spitting blood of his mouth)

( I felt as blood splatter on me when I saw who it was ... ) kiba! ( I hold him in my arms while letting tears out of my eyes )no no no nooo! ( I put him in the grass and took a kunai and ran to the guy I jumped on him and stabbed him a lot of times letting all his blood in my face and abdomen he was screaming of pain when I let the kunai in his forehead I was breathing fast and how I could I went to see how kiba was I grabbed him in my arms looking at him literally dying... ) kiba ( I was letting out tears of my eyes as I hold him trying to stop the bleeding...)

(Kiba tried to smile to Naruto) don't worry... I'll be fine... (Kiba was spitting blood of his mouth and he has a whole on his chest) Naruto... (he swallowed with difficult)

( I was crying of pain) don't talk ... you're going to be okay ( I was letting tears out of my eyes )

Take care of Akamaru... (tears got out of his eyes) tell my... (he spits blood) mother and sister... I... I love them... I'm dying... tell to Tamaki I'm sorry... (tears out of his eyes and blood from his mouth)

No no no it's okay ... you are going be fine ( I cleaned his tears of his cheek) you're going to be okay... ( I was crying trying to clean the blood of him ) you're going to be okay ...

(Kiba smiled to Naruto) I'll see you... in the other life... (Kiba touched Naruto's cheek) I... will do this again to save you... (he tried to smiled) don't let my family alone Naruto... (he spits more blood) thanks for this day... I... I .. (he closed his eyes trying to breath)

( I was crying really bad my head is bleeding) you're going to be fine ... please kiba you're going to be okay , ( I started crying even more if he goes my whole life is going to be over ... cuase I feel like I'm dying too ) just don't talk... you're going to be just fine ...

I'm dying Naruto and it hurts (he said crying) don't forget I ... I love you... (he smiled and touched Naruto's cheek..) I'll see you in next life... and I won't lose time... (he spits more blood of his mouth) I'm sorry... for you to see me like this... (he groans on pain)

No ! No kiba! Don't say that ! You're going to be okay! Please don't leave me ! Don't leave me ! I'm begging you ! Everything is going to be okay ( I was almost fainting)

I'm sorry... (Kiba said crying and groaning of pain and smiled to Naruto one last time touching his cheek) I love you... (kiba's hand fall to the floor letting he's last breath out... the light of his eyes were gone)

No no no no no ! Please kiba !( i tried to move him but he wouldn't) don't do this to me! ( I screamed in pain I felt in my heart ) please don't leave me ...I'll always love you thank you for everything you did for me ...( I put my forehead against his and cried I took all the chakra I had left ... sa.. sasuke I'm sorry for breaking the promise... I ... I .. love you ... sasuke... , I said inside sasuke mind that took away all my chakra I gave a kiss on kibas for head when I felt really weak and fell next to him I'm dying... I closed my eyes and flashbacks of everything every happy moments, so this is how it ends I looked at the stars one more time I closed my eyes and everything became black as the tears where getting out of my eyes ... )

(I was looking at the stars when I heard the voice of Naruto talking inside my mind... I sat down feeling a pain on my heart... I got up and I told Karin and Suigetsu to find someone who can tell me if Naruto it's ok... I spend all night waiting for news until next day that Suigetsu told me that someone told him Naruto was dead... that someone kill him last night... I felt like dying my heart pumping fast I felt like throwing up and stared breathing fast... when Karin made me clam down I stared running to the village it would take me like 3 days to get there less If I don't stop... and I won't stop)

(What a drag... this is horrible... I found Kiba and Naruto on Naruto's garden I took them to the hospital and Kakashi took care of the guy who hurt them... I was waiting for Naruto to wake up my eyes are reddish for been crying... I saw Naruto stared opening his eyes and I stand up form the chair and got close to him) Naruto?

( i opened my eyes ) where... where's kiba ... ( I couldn't speak well )

Don't talk ...(Shikamaru said) Sakura will be here anytime to finish curing you... you broke your rib... they bandage it... you will be fine tomorrow... Sakura it's been working hard to cure you and Ino too... (Shikamaru said and Sakura got into the room walking to Naruto)

You are awake... that's a relief (she also has reddish eyes... and stared curing him) with this you will be able to walk properly again... (Sakura said)

Where's kiba ... ( my voice broke..)

Shhh... don't talk... (Sakura said)

Where is he ... ( my eyes got full of tears and my voice broke )

(Sakura looked at Naruto) you need to rest Naruto... (Shikamaru walked to the window covering his mouth)

Where is he ... ( my voice broke more and tears got out of my eyes ) just tell me where he is ... please...

He's on... other room... (Sakura said trying not to cry and keep curing him) I'm almost done Naruto... stay still please...

Tell me the truth... ( I started crying)

She's not lying Naruto... (Shikamaru said) he is in other room... (actually it wasn't a lie)

How is he ... ( I felt relief )

Naruto try to rest ok... (Sakura finished curing him) you can get up at the end of the day... (Sakura smiled to him) I'm sorry I hit you yesterday... (she said almost crying)

It's okay... I just want to know how he is ...

(Sakura looked at Shikamaru) Kakashi will be here soon... he wants to know what happened (Shikamaru said)

Why aren't you guys telling me !

(Kakashi got into the room) Naruto... I see you are awake (Kakashi said and Sakura walked out of the room Shikamaru kept looking at the windows)

Is kiba okay ( I started breathing fast )

First I need you to tell me what happened at your house?

I was at my room , when this guy showed up ... he said his name was kanko... he said he was going to make me suffer and make me feel the pain I caused him ... I try to run away a couple of times ... he got me to the garden he was about to stab me in the chest when kiba got in the way ... ( I started crying) I don't know what happened to me I took a kunai and started to stab the guy... ( I said crying) now please just ... just please tell me how he is ... ( I said crying)

You can come with me... I'll take you with him... (Kakashi grabbed a wheelchair) sit...

( i sat down in the wheelchair breathing fast please be okay ... )

(I took him about of the room and stared walking on that empty and colds hallways we were almost getting to the room where kiba was and I saw Kiba's girlfriend sitting outside crying) Naruto.. you just have to say goodbye... (Kakashi said and they got close to the door)

Goodbye...? ( I got still don't tell me ... please don't tell me ...)

(The girlfriend of Kiba looked at Naruto with anger but she didn't say anything... we got inside a curtain was covering the bed... I pull the curtain and Sakura and Ino were there cleaning his face from the blood he looked sleep... I pull the wheelchair close to the bed and stood there behind Naruto)

( I looked at him , I covered my mouth and started breathing fast crying he was dead ... ) I should have been the one dead ... ( I said crying covering my mouth as I felt my eyes where loosing their color ...)

He wanted to protect you... (Kakashi said and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder) don't say that and honor his dead... (Kakashi said sad)

We did everything we could... (Ino said)

He had poison all over his veins (Sakura said) it was impossible to save him...

( I started crying even more ) this is all my fault.. ( I said crying as I became to feel dead myself)

It wasn't your fault Naruto... (Kakashi said... and looked at Kiba)(it was a very painful dead... that venom was burning him from inside... poor kid... but a good friend) (Kakashi was thinking not knowing Naruto can read his mind)

( I started crying even more as I covered my mouth trying not to cry loud ... this is all my fault I should be ether one dead ... not him ... I felt as the color blue wash washing away by the tears... )

Naruto... his family is coming... you want to stay? (Kakashi asked... and Sakura notice Naruto's eyes she got close and cured him and gave him strength so he won't faint)

You will be fine (Sakura said)

I won't ... I feel so terrible... they probably hate me for this .. ( I kept crying)

Actually... they want to see you Naruto... (Kakashi said)

For what ... ( to kill me ? I couldn't stop crying)

(The door opened and the mother, sister and Akamaru went inside the room they were crying even Akamaru was whimpering ... they walked to the body and cry the mother of Kiba looked at Naruto and walked to him and hugged him...) I'm glad you are ok son (kiba's mother said crying)

( I cried even more when she said that and hugged her back ) I'm sorry ( I said crying)

Don't be... (the mother of Kiba hugged him and Hana walked to Naruto and hugged him too)

( I started crying even more , this is all my fault... I should of done something ... I'm sorry kiba ... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you ...)

(The mother of Kiba and Hana got way form the hug...) Naruto you can keep Akamaru... (Akamaru was whimpering next to Naruto) there was one time that Kiba told me if something happened to him... he want you to have him... (the mother of Kiba said) but if you don't want him... it's ok... (she smiled and touched Naruto's cheek)

He asked me to take care of him ... so I will ... ( I kept crying) I'm really sorry... ( i said crying and pet akamaru)

It wasn't you fault Naruto... (the mother said)

Naruto... Kiba told me this box was for you if something happened to him... I think he knew the end was near... he gave me the box last week when he told me he felt like he was empty... (Hana gave the box to Naruto... it was close but inside there was a letter saying how thankful he was for him and how happy he wanted to Naruto be a pin that says brothers for ever and in the back with love Kiba... and there a little tiny box with the ring for Tamaki)

( I grabbed the box and cried feeling pain in my heart ... I want to die... )

Just tell me he didn't suffer? (The mother asked crying)

( I cried even more ) he didn't... ( I lie ) he told me to tell you guys that he loves you guys .. ( I said crying)

(Hana and kiba's mother stared crying and hugged each other's) my baby... (the mother said and touched kiba's hand while hugging Hana)

( this is killing me ... I want to die ... )

(The mother of Kiba fell to the floor crying) i want my baby back! (Se screamed with pain and Hana looked at her crying)

( I felt so much pain in my heart this is all my fault... I kept crying I can't look at them ... I feel so much guilt and pain ... I just want to die ... I should be the one dead ... without making people suffer this way... I kept crying... )

We better get out of here and have them space (Kakashi said and stared moving the wheelchair outside the room Akamaru stared walking next to Naruto... Kakashi put the wheelchair out side.) give me a moment Naruto... I'll be back (Kakashi enter to the room again and closed the door... Tamaki was there crying)

( I opened the box and saw the box with tamaki ring that he was going to give to her ... ) tamaki... kiba wanted to give you this ( I said crying , she probably hates me )

(Tamaki looked at him angry as grabbed the tiny box and opened it... it was a ring... she stared crying) he was going to ask me? (She said crying)

Yeah he was ... ( I said crying) I know you probably hate me ... and I don't blame you ... I hate myself for letting this happen... ( I said crying I even covered my face )

I don't hate you... I hate myself... (she face down) I was angry at him... the last thing I told him... it was a horrible thing... now I can't say how sorry I am... (she said crying)

He also told me ,... to tell you he was sorry ... ( I said crying I just want to die ...)

I'm the one who is sorry! And I can't tell him! (She screamed crying) he was always to good for me... (he chuckles while crying)

Just remember... how much he loves you ... ( I said crying feeling like my heart stopped but I was still breathing...)

He didn't say he loves me... he said he was sorry.. because he thought even in the last moment I was angry at him... (she said crying)

He always tells me how much he loves you ... ( I said crying now I'm alone ... at least I got akamaru, I started to pet him while crying)

He always talked about you... I was jealous... (she looked at Naruto crying)

You didn't have to be ... he was like a brother to me ... ( I said crying)

I know that... but he was also in love with you... he told me one time when I offended him... but it's ok Naruto... at least I know he wanted to get marry with this crazy girl...

( I looked at her and cried) I'm ... I'm sorry... ( I looked down and cried)

It's ok... (she stand up) every time I see you... I'll see a part of him on you... you are so similar to him... and it's ok he was in love of you... he even gave you Akamaru... just by that you can tell how much he loves you... not even her family got to stay with Akamaru... you were the one he chooses... you were and he die knowing you are ... the love of his life... take care Naruto and take care of Akamaru... I'll better get home... (she stared walking away)

( her words just killed me I started crying even more covering my mouth trying no to let other people hear I felt pain in my heart I don't even feel like it pumping... I feel dead ... I can't stop crying if only I was strong I wouldn't have let him ... die ... I hate myself for letting that happen... I should of just died I looked at akamaru and started petting him ... at least I have you with me ... I couldn't stop crying I felt so much pain...)

(Kakashi got out of the room and you can hear kiba's mother crying and begging to Kiba to wake up... Hana just crying... Kakashi close the door ) well I'll take you to your room... (he stared walking) you have to stay on observation... the day before tomorrow it's going to be the funeral so... you have time to feel better (Kakashi said and got inside Naruto's room and pull him close to his bed )

( I just nodded my head in agreement as I just cried I lay on my bed I pulled the covers and akamaru lay by my legs I started crying feeling terrible)

Take care Naruto... I have somethings to do... (Kakashi said and vanished)

( I kept crying, I should of died ... I already feel dead I just pull the covers and covered my mouth trying not to cry loud ...)

Crying won't bring him back... (Shikamaru said he was still standing by the window)

I know it won't ... I feel like I should be the one dead ... ( I tried not to cry )

I know you feel that way... but... don't... he... wouldn't want that... (Shikamaru said) Choji said he hopes you get better... he didn't want to come to say by to Kiba... he was affected...

This is all my fault... ( I said trying not to cry )

It wasn't... just it wasn't... what a drag...

( yes it was ...I covered my face trying not to cry I really just want to be alone ...)

Did he... told you something for us... (Shikamaru ask and cleaned a tear coming out of his eyes)

I'm sorry... he didn't... but you know how much he cared about you guys ... ( I covered my face with the blanket crying) since we where little he has cared for you guy ...

I know... I think he knew... last week he took Choji to eat... all he can eat... and he took me for a walk and... he gave me a present... a boring puzzle book... (he chuckles)

I was to weak ... if I was stronger this wouldn't had happened ( I said crying)

Don't think about it Naruto... just think in all the good things he gave you... did he told you something about feeling weird or acting weird like if he was going to leave soon? ...

He said he felt empty... ( I said crying) so it wasn't a dream after all ... ( I cried even more )

He was looking at the sky and told me... what can it be on the other side... he said something similar to Choji... (i looked at Naruto) what you mean by a dream?

I had this dream... that I saw how they killed someone... the same way ... that bastard hurted kiba ( I said crying and covering myself with the covers ) I just never got to see the face of the person dying...

Well nothing you can do about it... sometimes dreams just tell us a story... but he knew ... he felt it... that the end for him was close...

He was asking for last this last that... what a drag...

( I just continue crying I don't care if he starts telling me thing so just need to cry and I want to be alone ...)

He told me... he would ask for a last ring to you... did he get to asks you?

Ask me ? ( was he talking about the kiss )

(I looked at Naruto) I told he was asking for last things... he asked me to play a bird game for last time to see if he can win... he asked Choji for the last competition of food... did he asked you...?

He just asked me ... ( I felt like crying so much ) for a last kiss ... ( I started crying and covered my face with the blankets...)

I see... (Shikamaru said) he was getting ready...he knew...

(I was running fast I was feeling like fainting I haven't stop I'm a day away from the village but if I don't stop I'll be there by night or morning... Naruto can't be dead... it was a mistake... I know he is fine... )

( I started crying feeling so much pain in my heart ... I don't want to keep feeling this this is just hurting a lot ...)

What a drag... (Shikamaru said crying)

(I'm so tired... I can't run anymore... Naruto please ... be fine... I can't lose you... I'll be there soon please be fine... i was using all my strength to get there as soon as possible...)

( I kept crying, I know my eyes loose their natural color blue... the blue was just fading away ... I can't deal with this pain ...)

Naruto... you better rest... Sakura will be here soon to give you other treatment... I won't go... i promise... (Shikamaru said)

Thank you ... ( I just feel like being alone ... but I can't tell him to go he feels bad ... )

( I just lay on bed and fell asleep from crying...)

(I saw Naruto fall sleep and I stared crying I have to look strong for him so he won't break down... but I can't with this pain... one of my best friends is dead... I wasn't there to help them... at least Naruto is fine... Akamaru got up from Naruto's legs and walked next to Naruto whimpering... he must be sad..)

( I heard akamaru whimpering I lifted the covers up and he lay next to me I fell asleep again )

(It was really late on night I got to the village I was tired I ran to Naruto's house there is a total mess all around the house I walked inside looking around when I got the the garden I see a lot of blood on the grass... I can feel my heart stopping. I stared breathing fast. I was about to throw up I ran to the bathroom and I vomited. I looked myself in the mirror my hands are shaking I wash my mouth and I decide to ran to the hospital. When I got there I asked for Naruto room wishing he is there and not in the morgue... they told me he was there I felt relief I walked over there almost shaking. I opened the door and I saw Naruto there sleeping and I saw Shikamaru looking at me)

Sasuke? I thought you were far away from here...(Shikamaru said)

I was... (it's the only thing I said and I walked close to Naruto he has bruises all over his face ) what happened?

Some crazy got into his house planning to kill him... (Shikamaru said I looked at Naruto and I see Akamaru next to him what's the dog doing here)

Well thanks for taking care of him... (I Said to Shikamaru... I almost fell to the floor and I sat down in a chair feeling tired I did in one night what it was supposed to do in 2 to 3 days... I was exhausted... Shikamaru got close to me and gave me some juice and a sandwich)

Here eat and drink it... you will feel better in the morning... try to rest too... I won't go so you can rest peacefully... (Shikamaru said to me)

Thanks... (I ate and I drank the juice... and I fell sleep in the chair just waiting for the time to pass and the the sun and Naruto awake )

(While Sasuke was sleeping Sakura got into the room she felt happy Sasuke was there she cured him and gave a treatment to Naruto when she finished she was sitting next to Shikamaru trying to keep Shikamaru calm... he was crying)

( I woke up next morning my eyes hurt from all the crying... I didn't move I just stayed there facing the window... I felt terrible... akamaru was still next to me to poor guy has been crying too I just hugged him my head hurts a lot ... for a minute over at my house I thought I would die there...)

Morning Naruto (Sakura said. Shikamaru was sleeping next to the window in a chair)

How you feeling? (Sakura ask)

( I feel dead ...) I guess better... ( I said in a sad voice...I feel like crying again...)

I will give you others treatment... (she stared curing him again) I guess you feel happy now...

Happy? ( what is she talking about, I was just there facing the window I didn't feel like moving...)

Mhmm now that Sasuke is back... (she said still curing him)

( I got still when she said that )

Just don't wake him up... he si tired... he got here without chakra... I don't know how possible was for him to get here... he must really love you... (Sakura said curing Naruto's abdomen)

( wake him up ? I just felt that my head started pumping again ... I just smiled to know he was here... ) when did he get here ..?

Last night... Shikamaru gave him some food and juice... when I got inside I cured him... he was exhausted... (Sakura looked at Naruto) he is in the chair behind you...

( I don't know why I felt like crying I turned in pain and saw him there sleeping... I felt as my heart started pumping really fast I only wanted to go and hug him ...) is he okay now ?

He is still exhausted... but he's strong... he'll be fine ... (Sakura smiled)

( I smiled, I can't believe he's here ...)

Maybe it takes a couple of hours to him to wake up... he must be really tired that he hasn't even listened to us talking...

Well while he is sleeping... I have to take you to other room to finish the treatment... I need a dark place... (Sakura said)

Ok ... ( I got on the wheelchair with a lot of pain and she took me to another room , the hallway was cold and not much sun , we got to a room that where she opened to door it was all dark ... that made me remember the guy in my house ... I thought it was sasuke...I sighed ... I really didn't want any one to get hurt...)

Now can you lay on bed... so I can scan your body perfectly without any light interfering with your chakra... the smoke that guy used to not let you move it has some kind of toxins that I just can take out on the dark... (she explained so Naruto won't feel scared)

( I was still kinda scared I lay on the bed so she can scan my body ... I really didn't like to be in the dark now ... I don't think I can go back to that place ... I thought that was going to be the end for me ... )

(A red light stared to show on some points of Naruto's body and Sakura stared to take them off with her medicine coming out from her hands) this will take a while... so don't move... tell me if it burns so we can stop ...

Oh ok... ( I was seriously trying not to move I was just looking at the ceiling seeing the reflection of the red and green ... ) do you think... I deserve to live ...

(I looked at Naruto stop the treatment and walked close to his face) Naruto... kiba thought you deserve it... you better honor what he thought... and... (she tried no to cry) just be happy... even tho right now it looks impossible... (she touched Naruto cheek and get back to curing him cleaning tears from her eyes)

( my eyes got full of tears... I'm sorry kiba ... I couldn't do anything to help him ...)

(I woke up and I looked at Naruto's bed that was empty just the dog was there I felt like dying I felt dizzy... I looked that not even Shikamaru is there ... ) what the fuck where is he? (Sasuke said desperate and walked out of the room looking for Naruto feeling dizzy )

Where is Naruto? (Sasuke ask to a nurse)

He's fine... (the voice of Shikamaru sounded behind me I turn around to see him) Sakura is with him... get back inside and eat something... he'll be here soon... (Shikamaru said and I walked to the room feeling relief but not much until he's back to the room. I sat down and Shikamaru gave me some food we both sat down waiting for Naruto to get back)

(I sat by the chair next to the window... what a drag... ) so you finished the mission..? ( I can try to talk to him )

(I looked at Shikamaru) just one... I left... many others... (should I ask him what happened)

I was surprised to see you here , they said you where in missions... ( what a drag should I tell him what happened...)

I am... I left my team... when... Shikamaru I'll go to the point what happened? I know you said something last night but I was exhausted and I don't recall very well the conversation...

( what a drag , I sighed ) well naruto said that he was sleeping in his room when he just saw a man standing there ... he told naruto he was going to make him pay and him suffer and feel the pain that kanko I think was his name ... naruto try to run away a couple of time when we don't know what he did , he threw some kind of smoke that made him paralyzed then he took him to the garden when he was about to stab naruto on the chest ... ( I sighed trying not to cry ) kiba got in the way ... we don't know what really happened after he didn't say he only said he took a kunai out and started stabbing the men ... more than 10 times and one directly to the forehead... I found them the next day I got them to the hospital but ... kiba didn't make it ... only naruto... ( my eyes where all full of tears , what a drag this is painful to say ... )

(I felt in shock when he said that Kiba didn't make it... he gave his life to save Naruto... that's why the dog is here... Shikamaru was about to cry... and I don't want to hug him... ) I see... (I'm speechless)

He gave akamaru to naruto... those where his last wishes... ( I sighed and calmed Down if he only saw how naruto was how hurt he was ... ) we where still surprised when naruto was okay ... he did have a broken rib and I don't know what that kanko man did to him the he cracked his head open loosing a lot of blood ... he was out of chakra he must of use it for something... ( what a drag this is so painful...)

That's why he has the bandage on the head... I see... Kiba... did he... (fuck why is hard to talk about him... I didn't feel anything for him... but flashbacks of that day of him laughing on Naruto's house come to my mind and I felt like crying) did he ... suffer?

Naruto didn't say anything about that ... he really didn't want to talk about it ... yesterday he spend all day crying... saying it was his fault... ( what a drag I feel like crying just to remember when they told me kiba didn't make it and how much naruto was suffering...)

Ok... (I looked at Akamaru he was whimpering) have ... Akamaru seen Kiba...

Yeah ... he saw him yesterday... that's when kibas family told naruto to keep akamaru... that's what kiba wanted ...

I see... (now I remember I told Kiba to take care of Naruto... I sighed)

( what a drag this is really painful) I feel glad at least Naruto made it ... they where both really bad ... we thought that they wouldn't make it ... ( what a drag nobody expected for one of them to survive)

(I looked at Shikamaru he seems sad) I'm sorry for your lost... (what else I can say they were friends)

It's okay ... ( kiba knew what he was doing the consequences... we have to respect his decision... )

( Sakura was still trying to take away that thing that man put inside me... it was starting to burn but I didn't say anything till it got worse ) Sakura ... it's burning now ... ( it really is ...)

(Sakura stopped the treatment and looked at Naruto) are you ok?

I feel better then yesterday... I think ... ( I looked at her I felt dead )

(He's eyes were different like dead) I couldn't take it all out... maybe tomorrow... come to the chair I'll take you to the room... we have 4 hours here you need to rest (and me too... I'm dizzy)

Ok ... ( I got on the wheelchair and just covered my face wanting to cry , there's no words can explain how much I'm missing him ... )

You have to be on bed Naruto... just getting up to go to the bathroom... you have to eat... tomorrow is the funeral... and if you want to go... you need strength to get out of here... (we were walking to his room a nurse was coming with a bed with a blanket over a body)(please don't tell me is Kiba) (she pass next to us and the hand got out of the bed ... it has the bracelet that Kiba had... I felt like fainting... I grabbed the wall breathing fast)

( I covered my mouth and tears started getting out like crazy I felt like dying I was breathing fast like if I was going to have a heart attack I place my hand on my heart and started breathing with difficulties as I kept crying covering my mouth with my other hand )

(I took a deep breath and walked to Naruto) breath Naruto... (I said wit tears on my eyes) breath...

I ... can't breathe... ( I said crying in so much pain still had my hand on my heart I felt so much pain )

(I hugged Naruto so he can feel how I breath and automatically his body will do the same as I do) it's ok... it's ok...

( I hugged her back crying even more and out of nowhere I started sobbing I felt so bad the pain I feel in my heart it's really horrible I can't deal with with this pain )

(I couldn't hug him hard because of his rib but hearing sobbing like that... I feel like dying... this is hard for everyone but I guess is more for him they had history... they were in love... things were difficult and they broke up for that... but they were perfect together... he kept sobbing) it's ok Naruto... you can cry... it's ok...

( I kept sobbing I felt so much pain in my heart I felt dead ... this is really hurting I can't stop thinking of what he told me ... I want to turn back time ... and not leave if I had never left his house he would of been here none of this would of happened I kept sobbing loud of the pain I was feeling I was even breathing with difficulties)

(A nurse got to us and injected Naruto with a calmer... he fast fall sleep... and I took him to his room Sasuke looked at me like if I did something to him he hurry to take him in his arms and put him on bed while touching Naruto's hair)

He had... some kind of panic attack... we have him a calmer... he will wake up in a couple of hours... (Sakura said)

What a drag... (Shikamaru signed)

Come one Shikamaru... Naruto it's not alone anymore... we need to rest too... (Sakura said and the both got out of the room... I sat in the chair next to Naruto just waiting for him to wake up)

( I woke up crying but not like I was in the hallway... the tears where just getting out ...)

Naruto? (I got up when I heard him crying and I touched his cheek) hi... (I didn't knew what to say)

( when I saw Sasuke I didn't even respond I just hugged him as the tears where getting out of my eyes I felt so much pain)

I'm sorry I wasn't there... (I whispered and hug him)

It wasn't you're fault ... ( I said crying, I feel so much pain )

Don't cry... you are going to be fine...

( I just kept hugging him trying to calm down)

(I kept hugging him and Akamaru was whimpering and he stared howling looking at the chair that was next to the window)

( I looked at akamaru and he got close to me whimpering he lays on my legs and pet him I know how much he's suffering right now ... )

(I looked at them and I felt goosebumps I don't believe in ghosts but if they do exist I can say he is here... )

( I was dying from the inside, feeling so much pain, I just continued to cry in silence...)

( I was crying in silence feeling the pain when I felt someone touch my cheek and akamaru just howled I stood there still letting the tears out and touch my cheek)

You need to eat Naruto... (Sasuke said )

( I looked at sasuke my eye probably look dead ) I'm ... not really hungry...

I know you are not... (he looks bad and... empty) but you have too... they say you have to eat if you want to go tomorrow...

(I sighed and clean the tears out) I can't try to eat ... ( I looked at akamaru and kept petting him he was a little bit more calmed down...)

(I gave him a sandwich and juice it's what Shikamaru got us) eat ... please

( I grabbed the sandwich and juice, I started eating by I wasn't hungry, I feel so bad...)

(A knock in the door and it opens it was Hana kiba's sister I just signed)

Naruto... can I come in? (She said looking really bad)

Yes ... ( she looked really bad )

(She walked inside the room with a black bag and I move to the window so she can get close to Naruto)

I came to see how you feeling... (she tried to smiled)

( like dying) I'm feeling a bit better then yesterday... what about you ..? ( god I really want to cry )

(He swallowed hard) I'm... fine... (she lie) how is Akamaru doing?

Well he's still sad ... ( I started petting him )

Yeah I guess... my mother... she says to forgive her for not coming... she has to fix somethings for tomorrow (she said sad)

It's okay ... ( I said sad I feel dead )

I... came to take some things of Kiba... (she said sad looking at the bag)

( I looked at my the bag and I felt my face changed into sadness...)

I... well he has this necklace that he made and he put a wolf tusk ... if you want it... (she looked at Naruto)

( I looked at her wanting to cry my eyes got full of tears ) I would like too ... if you guys don't mind ... ( I said sad trying not to cry )

He had a matching wristband... my mother decided to leave that on his wrist... (she said almost crying and put the bag on the chair when she opened it to take out that necklace you can see the clothes of Kiba with blood his shoes too... he's sweater... all his things... and she took it out... and looked at Naruto...) thanks Naruto for make him happy... (she said and tears got out of her eyes extending her hand to Naruto giving him the necklace)

( when I grabbed the necklace tears go out of my eyes ) you don't need to thank me for that ... ( I said really sad , I'm sorry I couldn't... I couldn't do anything for him to survive... I'm sorry for letting him die ... I was crying in silence while thinking that forgetting sasuke can know what I think )

I have to thank you ... he love you... (she said not caring that Sasuke would hear that) (I feel like pain when she said that to Naruto and knowing he feels like shit... it makes me more sad)

( I cried even more when she said that , I'm ... I'm sorry... I couldn't stop the tears I just covered my face while crying)

(She hugged Naruto) he wanted you to be happy... he told me that day he found out you were engaged...

( I hugged her back , her words are killing me I just kept crying, feeling so much pain right now )

Please don't stop coming home... (she meant her house)

I won't , I'll always go and see how you guys are ... ( I said crying)

Thanks... (she pet Akamaru and smiled to Naruto) I have to go and help my mother... see you tomorrow Naruto... (she said sad and fake her smiled to walked out of the room)

(I was just looking at the sky...)

( I cleaned my tears out ... ) now I feel like throwing up ...

Need help to go to the bathroom?

I just want to take a shower...

Ok... let me help you... (I walked to the bed and took him on my arms and walked to the bathroom ) do you need help to take your clothes off?

(I'm in so much pain every time I move ... ) yes .. ( I was trying to calm down and not cry if how bad I was feeling)

(I stared taking his clothes off been careful... Akamaru got into the room and lay at the door looking at us... I turn the water on and put it warm he still has blood on his chest and he had a lot of bruises all over his body)

I still have kibas and that bastard of kankos blood ... ( I said without thinking I felt terrible... I blacked out for a moment when he stabbed kiba I didn't know I just stab him making him scream in pain and for what he did to kiba ...)

Are you ok?

(He got into the shower I grabbed a shower sponge and put some body wash on it and I stared washing Naruto's body even if he didn't ask me to do it)

( I just nodded my head in agreement that "I was okay " while I was remembering what happened...)

You don't have to talk about it... but I'm here if you want to talk (Sasuke said putting some shampoo on Naruto's head to wash his hair)

I don't know why he did that ... that guy said because I made him suffer... but I didn't even know him ...

When people is full of anger... (like I was) you don't think clear... (I said to Naruto removing the shampoo)

( I closed my eyes so shampoo wouldn't go in my eye again) I couldn't do anything... I was to weak ...

It wasn't you ... it was the smoke he gave to you... (I said and close the water grabbed a towel and stared drying his hair and body)

I couldn't save him ... ( my eyes got full of tears)

You didn't knew he was there Naruto... you couldn't do anything... (I stared putting clean clothes on him)

It wasn't a dream after all ... ( I started crying)

(I looked at him) a dream? (I took him on my arms and walked out of the bathroom and sat him on the bed Akamaru following us and lay next to Naruto)

Remember the weird dream I had ... it looks like it wasn't only a dream I was seeing all this time kiba dying... but I never saw his face clearly... ( I said crying)and when he was dying those images came to my head and the image became clear ... ( I said crying)

(I keep looking at him) dreams can predict future Naruto... but unfortunately you can't change it...

Why did this need to happen...

It's not a need thing... it's destiny...

( I looked at him and I cleaned my tears I feel bad ...)

You... love him? (I had to ask)

( I sighed ) I used to love him before anything happened... but then after we broke up it was a brother love ... and a little of the other kind of love ... ( I looked Down)

It's ok Naruto... don't be ashamed for that...

( I feel like I'm going to faint my head is hurting from all this crying...)

You better have some rest... I'll be here... I won't go... (for now)

( I looked at him and I felt my eyes where closing on it own I just fell in the bed feeling weak I felt paralyzed it must be the thing he put in my body so I wouldn't move...)

(I walked next to him I wasn't sure if he fall sleep like that or he just fainted) Naruto? (I whispered)

( I open my eyes and saw sasuke and my nose started bleeding ... also from my mouth... ) sa...sasuke... ( I felt like I couldn't breathe, what's happening to me ...)

Naruto? (I ran out of the room looking for a doctor they got inside the room and I couldn't understand I felt like all was In Slow motion and no sound... they took me out of the room and I was there in shock) (please don't leave me... I said inside Naruto's mind)

( they started to check on me , as it was becoming more difficult to breathe I just closed my eyes , I feel like my light is fading, I said inside sasuke mind the only way I could communicate, I stopped breathing after that ...)

(I stared crying covering my face feeling like I'm dying with him.. I don't want to lose him not now that I have him back in my life... Shikamaru got there with Sakura she got inside of the room and Shikamaru put his hand on my shoulder he was crying too)

( the doctors started to check on naruto trying to take away the poison that started spreading all over his body where trying to take the poison out when they couldn't find narutos heart beat they hurried up and try to take the poison before it was too late) Sakura it's better if you tell them it's not likely for him to make it ... ( the doctor said to Sakura who was also trying to take out the poison...)

I'll go inside(Sasuke said and he was about to open the door when it opens and I saw Sakura)

( I closed the door so they wouldn't see naruto) guys ... ( my eyes started to get full of tears) it's not likely for him to make it ... they can't find a heart beat ... ( Sakura said while tears started to get out of her eyes )

(I stared feeling dizzy and I felt like fainting) don't fucking come here to tell me that! (Sasuke said screaming) get back inside and save him! Or I'll fucking kill you!

The poison has spread all over his body ... they are trying to save him ... but it's not even close to 50 percent chance he will make it he has less then that ... ( Sakura said crying)

Save him! (Sasuke said and hit the wall ) Sakura I swear if you tel him die... I'll kill you with my own hands... (he face down and his eyes were full with tears)

They are really trying... ( I was about to tell him if he wants to go in when I heard that they where saying they where going to loose him and another person saying that he was dying...I started crying when I heard that there's nothing we can do now if the poison has spread...)

(Sasuke fell to the floor crying) I don't want to be alone again... (he whispered) Naruto don't leave me... (he said crying)

Well try everything that it's in our hands ... ( I got in the room and closed the door ) he needs surgery so we can take out the poison faster ... ( I said to a doctor he was still bleeding from his nose and mouth even in the right eye it was bleeding... I opened the door for them to take naruto in his bed to the surgery room I hurry up with them trying to make the blood stop ...)

(I was there just looking how they take him away feeling powerless and like dying inside of me)

( they cut off his shirt to stop the poison to go in his heart I was still trying to make the blood stop when no heart beat was found he wasn't breathing he's chakra was almost over at this rate he needs someone to transfer there chakra to him but there's no one that has the same chakra) Sakura , I don't think he's going to make it ... leave everything to us now go and talk with the people outside... ( the doctor said so Sakura as she walked out of the room and went to see how shikamaru and sasuke where doing ...)

(I looked at Sakura walking towards us and I stand up looking for hope on her eyes)

( when I saw Sasuke looking at me my eyes got full of tears... I can't even talk I feel so bad for them both ..)

Don't come here to tell me he die... (Sasuke said to Sakura)

They don't want think he's going to make it ... he ran out of chakra ... and without chakra it's not really likely to survive... ( I can't look at him right now )

I can give him all of mine! (Sasuke said)

It needs to be like his ... I'm sorry...( I said crying)

You never can do anything right... you had only one mission to cure him and take out everything that was on his body... it's your fault if he dies...! (Sasuke said full of anger and sadness)

( I started crying when he said that I looked at shikamaru like saying try to calm him down... )

(What a drag) Sasuke I know you feel bad but believe me ... Sakura has made everything on her power to cure Naruto... (Shikamaru said)

Shut up! Leave me alone! (Sasuke said)

Sasuke they are really trying... you have to understand... ( I said crying)

(I sat down covering my face and crying i don't like people see at me like this but I can't help it... I love him and I don't want to lose him)

( I was about to go when I heard someone talk ) are you the ones with Naruto Uzumaki..? ( the doctor said I just looked at him please tell me he's okay ...)

(I stand up and look at the doctor) I'm his fiancé... (Sasuke said)

( I looked at sasuke then to the doctor) I'm truly sorry ... he didn't make it ... ( the doctor said , I went to grab a wall his can't be happening I started breathing fast and crying...)

(When the doctor said that I feel dizzy I saw the lips of the doctor moving saying "how sorry he is" but I cant hear anything at all... A pain in my heart like if someone was stabbing me... I feel to the floor just wanting to die... non even a tear were on my eyes again I feel empty and lonely)

Would you like to go see him ... to say you're goodbyes ...( the doctor said ) Sasuke! Are you okay ?! ( I said crying because of naruto and went to sasuke) go see him ... I'm sorry...

(I looked at her she was crying I wasn't anymore I felt empty inside...) what? (I said not getting what se told me... I wasn't listening at all just reading lips)

Go see him ... ( I looked at him he wasn't even crying...)

(I got up after I read her lips... waiting to them to take me to see Naruto)

Come with me ... ( the doctor said and started walking)

(The doctor stared walking so I just followed him everything was quiet I see nurses talking but I can't hear anything... I felt dizzy and I stopped grabbing a wall and taking a deep breath)

He's in this room ... ( the doctor said and opened the door there was a nurse cleaning the blood from narutos face ) take all the time you want ... ( the doctor said and touched sasuke shoulder him and the nurse walked out of the room )

(I walked to Naruto and I just looked at him... he looked like he was sleeping) you did your best... (Sasuke said and touched Naruto's cheek and gave him a kiss on the forehead...) thanks for everything my love... (Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's hand... and keep looking at him... ) you are better now... I won't forget you... I love you... (he let go Naruto's hand and get out of the room and sat on a bench with his eyes close)

( I woke up and where am I ... I started walking around thinking of where I was ... until I saw someone familiar... ) kiba ? ( now I'm confused...)

What are you doing here? (Kiba said but hugged him)

Here where ? ( I hugged him back ) I have no idea where I am I feel lost ...

You have to get back... it's not your time... it's the time to you to be happy... (Kiba said and took Naruto hand and stared walking... suddenly they were like walking on the hospital... they can see Sakura and Shikamaru crying... Sasuke was there covering his face and even in that world you can feel that he is empty now) they need you... (I looked at him)

Wait so I'm dead ... ( wtf! ) so if I can go back that m and you can too right ...

(Kiba gave him a sweet smile) it's late for me... I can't... but you can...

Why is it late ... there still time ...

He spread venom on me... and he... opened a whole on my chest... (he said smiling) I would love to have you here with me... but that... is selfish... they need you... (he touched Naruto's cheek)

( my eyes got full of tears, I didn't want to leave him here but I wanted to go back with them ...)

I'm sorry... (Kiba said)

Sorry for what ..?

For letting you see me like you did...

Don't worry about that ... I'll just remember you're words ... ( tears got out of my eyes ..)

(Kiba stared crying and hugged Naruto) It would be so perfect to spend the rest of the life I had with you... but I can't... I love you... now get back Naruto... I'll be there always for you... in here... (he put his hand on Naruto's chest in his heart) don't cry anymore for me... cuz I'm not away from you... (I gave him a kiss on his lips) good bye my true love... (Kiba smiled and stared looking blurry)

( I started crying till I felt something inside that was burning and dragged me to the room they had left me it looked like if I was just sleeping but all purple... when I looked back everything was becoming black and left me there in darkness I closed my eyes crying... when I opened them I was in the room laying down...)

( i was at the room where Akamaru was weird on my I was petting him) don't worry Akamaru... I'll take care of you... (Sasuke said to Akamaru)

( I say In bed and looked around , I feel dizzy...)

(A nurse walked into the room where Naruto was and she screamed when she saw Naruto sitting down)

( I gave out a big jump when she screamed that I let a scream myself)

You are alive? (She said scary)

( what the fuck ...) well last time I checked... which was now I think yeah ... ( I looked around)

But it's been 4 hours... how is that possible? (The doctor when inside and looked at Naruto) what? You are alive! (He ran to him and stared checking him and he was like nothing happened) that is amazing! (The doctor Said)

( what the fuck ! ) how is it amazing?! I feel lost !

( what is going on !)

You been dead 4 hours... (the doctor said)

4 hours ? It felt like minutes...

Minutes noo! Hours! Put some clothes on... I'll take you to your room or can you walk? You look like nothing has happened to you...

What look ?

Kid put some clothes! (The doctor Said )

God I'm going! ( I started to put some clothes on the nurse was weird ...I finished putting clothes ) there...

Ok come on... your friends would be happy! (They stared walking to Naruto's room)

I think they are going to be creeped out ... ( I sighed )

Your fiancé it's the one weird... (the doctor said while walking)

Weird ? How weird ? ( I felt happy when he called sasuke that ...)

He was crying... when we told him you die... he stopped and looked at us weird...

( ... that's weird ... ) well that's weird ... ( we where about to go in my room I stopped) what if they just start hitting me or something... ( I whispered )

I don't think so...( the doctor opened the door and got inside... Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke were there but only Shikamaru and Sakura were crying)

( I looked at them then tried to walk away but the doctor stopped me almost pushing me inside the room they are going to be creeped out ! )

(They all looked at Naruto and Shikamaru and Sakura ran to him and hugged him crying... Sasuke was sitting on the bed just looking at him)

( I can't breathe! I just hugged them back ! I thought they would scream or something...)

Naruto! We thought you were dead! (Sakura said)

What a drag! You scared me... I felt like dying (Shikamaru say)

(They were looking at Naruto who looked like nothing happened to him. Sasuke was in the bed still just looking at him... even Akamaru got down an seem happy tot see Naruto)

( I still can't breathe) I felt confused when I woke up ... ( they where really hugging me tight and I looked at sasuke he was just looking at me ...)

Well we better let you too alone... (Sakura said and pull Shikamaru out of the room... Akamaru lay on the floor and Sasuke just keep looking at him)

Sasuke...? ( I looked at him he's probably in shock or something...)

(Sasuke didn't say anything he looked at the window... he wasn't even thinking)

( he doesn't even look at me I got close to him )

(I stared breathing fast when he got close to me...)

( I think he's in shock... I sat on the chair next to the bed to see if he was going to just ignore like if it not here ...)

(I couldn't look at him... I felt like it was a fucking dream and I just want to wake up... and run away)

Are you going to keep ignoring me ... ( he's still in shock...)

(I closed my eyes trying not to hear his voice)

Sasuke... ( is he going to keep ignoring me ...)

(I grabbed my pants pressing it with my eyes closed)

( I was about to hold his hand but something stopped me ...)

( he's probably going to tell me to stop ... or worse ...)

(I opened my eyes and get down of the bed without looking at him I walked to the bathroom... I closed the door and I stared breathing fast... feeling like I'm going to throw up)

( well this hurts... he probably just needs time ... he did see me dead ... I got up and pet akamaru... I should probably leave ...)

(I washed my face and looked myself in the mirror) (am I dreaming )

( I sighed, let's just see how he reacts...)

(I got out of the bathroom he was petting Akamaru... he was like nothing happened) how? (It's the only thing that came out of my mouth)

( I looked at him) a friend told me to get back .. ( I smiled )

(I looked at him confused) a friend? Come back?

Well I was dead ... it only seemed like minutes but apparently it was hours... I saw kiba ... ( I smiled with my eyes full of tears)

(I sat on the floor laying my back on the wall) Kiba...

Yeah... he was the one who told me to get back ...

This is... like a dream...

I still feel confused... I don't know what happened... why did I even die ...

They said something about venom on your body... (he covered his face) I don't know Naruto... I feel... I don't even know how I feel...

I understand if you don't want to see me ... I mean it is a big shock I can leave if you want ...

Why is that you always want to run...

I don't want to run sasuke... but you didn't even want to look at me earlier... so that just gave me to think that you didn't want me to be here ... because of what happened... ( I sat in the floor and akamaru got in my legs )

How am I supposed to react when ... you die... I felt like dying in life and now you are here... I don't even know is all this is not a dream...

Well it's not a dream... ( I looked at him ) I don't know what happened... I just stopped breathing... then I woke up in a strange place and saw kiba...

I feel... weird Naruto... (he was dizzy)

I can imagine... ( he's in shock..)

(Sasuke got up and walked to the table next to the bed and took a bottle of water and stared drinking like he haven't taste water on days or months)

(I just looked at him , is he going to be in shock every time I'm around ...)

(I looked at Naruto looking at me... I walked to him and put on my knees just looking at him...making eye contact)

( I looked at him back , I'm not fake ... but of course he just keeps making eye contact with for some reason I was starting to blush but not like like omg I look like a tomato it was normal blush like I would always blush when he made eye contact...)

(I touched his cheek and I felt my heart pumping fast my hands stared shaking I kept making eye contact)

( his hands are shaking... he's going to get more in shock, I hold the hand he had on my cheek , don't get in more shock !)

(When he grabbed my hand I stared breathing faster and shaking even more I feel dizzy now... )

( oh no ... ) sasuke...? ( ugh ! Wrong choice to grab his hand ! )

I'm dizzy... (he said and sat in the floor shaking)

( I went close to him ) just try to calm down...

I can't believe this... (he said shaking and cover his face talking deep breaths )

( I don't think I should get close to him , he can get worse ...) just calm down...

It was almost like when I saw my parents dying... I dreamed many times that they were alive... you are just a dream... I want to wake up... (his body was shaking)

Sasuke you're not dreaming...( this was a bad idea ...)

How can I sure of that... those dreams were so real just like you! (Sasuke looked at him)

What do I need to do to let you know ... I'm not a dream... ( I looked at him , he really believes in dead ...)

( I keep looking at him and I kissed him real or not I wanted to kiss him)

( he just kissed me , maybe if I respond he'll know I'm real ... so I just kissed him back hopefully he knows I'm real ...)

( I keep kissing him I felt like crying but I couldn't cry... I hugged him and press him) don't ever scared me like that Naruto... (he whispered)

( ahh! My rib ! Fuck that hurts ! I hugged him back with pain ) I'm sorry... ( I whispered)

I couldn't live without you... I still fell empty... ( I pull away from that hug I looked at him and kissed him again. Grabbing his head in delicate way)

( I kissed him back and touched his cheek) it's not going to happen again... ( I said between the kiss as I got closer to him and kept kissing him ... )

(I keep kissing him I stared touching his back feeling his warm skin)

( I kissed him and I felt his hands on my back that just made me blush as I put one of my hand on his head to keep kissing him ...)

(We were kissing like if it was first time since a long long time without kissing each other... ) I need to feel you... (he said between the kiss)

( I was kissing him when he said that I started blushing when he said that ) you're going to have to wait ... ( I said between the kiss just to see his reaction..)

(I pull away from that kiss and I looked at him)

( now I feel like laughing! So I keep looking at him , I really want to laugh!)

(I keep looking at him... I really wanted to feel him)

( he's thought made me blush while I keep looking at him ..)

Ok... (I got up and sat in the chair trying not to make obvious that I got mad and fixing my pants)

( now I want to laugh he got mad ! I went to sit on the bed and I can see on his expression that he's mad )

(I looked at him he was looking at me so I signed and close my eyes and crossed my arms )

( now I really want to laugh! ) what happened.. ( I'll try to act like I don't know he's mad ! I really want to laugh)

Nothing... (he said without expression)

Mmm... ( I really want to laugh I just lay in bed with my stomach facing down..)

(Now I have to wait... how long!? ... maybe I'm been heartless... )

( now I really want to laugh! Should I tease him ? )

(Sasuke signed)

What happened? ( I covered half of my face with the pillow but what he could see of my face I gave him a flirty look to see what he does )

(I opened my eyes to look at him) what do you want? Looking at me like that...

Nothing... ( i covered my face with the pillow trying not to laugh!)

Ok... (I looked at Akamaru sleeping)

( I really want to laugh I got up in a crawling position then got out of bed and started walking to the bathroom... I saw akamaru sleeping... )

(He's getting me hard... I better not look at him)

( now I really really want to laugh ! I got to the bathroom and left the bathroom door a little open intentionally to bother him and took my shirt off but I was giving him my back so that the only thing he can see )

(Ugh! Now it's hurting... I'll close my eyes... and he closed them)

( I noticed they weren't towels so I opened the door shirtless) Sasuke there's not towels... ( I looked at him closing his eyes which made me want to laugh!)

(I open my eyes and looked at him) so?

How am I supposed to dry myself... ( he better not think wrong ...)

(You can shake like a dog) I don't know...

( really! Like a ! Ugh someone's mad ) oh well ... ( I got inside the bathroom.. ) am I supposed to sleep naked or something ( I whispered and took my pants on just being in boxers...)

Yeah maybe and get a cold... (Sasuke said when he heard him talking)

( I got still ... shit ! I'll just ignore him ...)

(Ugh! )

( I started the water took my boxers off and got in the shower the water was really warm ...)

(How is he supposed to dry...)

( don't think wrong! )

(I'll go to the bathroom and fuck him there)

( I got still when he thought that ... no he's not ... he's just ... I don't know he better stop thinking wrong )

Naruto... (he was on the bathroom) are you feeling better? (If he says yes I'll try again)

( I won't read his mind anymore he's a pervert, I was washing my hair when I heard him in the bathroom) yeah ... ( I said standing there so the water would land on my face )

(I opened the curtain and looked at him)

( I felt cold , I had my eyes closed, I started getting goosebumps...)

(I keep looking at him he has his eyes closed) you look sexy... (Sasuke said)

( I got still when he said that I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him letting the water hit my hair , when did he open the curtain I just made eye contact with him ...)

(I stared blushing he was looking at me making eye contact. I took my white shirt off and my black gloves while making eye contact)

( I think I'll just tease him so when he took his shirt of I just bitted my lip making eye contact and winked and him , now I feel like laughing!)

(I took my pants off and my boxer and got inside the shower push him but not hard to the wall talking his hands putting them to the side and stared kissing him the water was falling on my back )

( well that I didn't expect... I just kissed him back , I only wanted to take a shower ...)

(I keep kissing him and grabbed his manhood with one hand and stared moving my hand... I was about to lose him now I need to feel and hear he's alive)

( did he just ... I kept kissing him and let soft moans between the kiss with my hand I started to touch his hips where the v line was just to see his reaction)

(I moved my hand faster while kissing him to feel his hands on me excited me more. I was getting really hard I let my tongue inside his mouth playing with his as well . While moving faster my hand)

( we where kissing in a very wild way I started you touch really close to his manhood as I was letting out moans between the kiss )

(I turned Naruto facing the wall and I let my manhood inside him moving fast and biting his neck while moving my hand)

( I was letting out moans and grabbing the wall as he kept moving faster both of our breathings became faster as the water was hitting both of our backs)

(I was moaning and he was moaning too. I stared moving faster making him moan louder suddenly I stop moving)

( I was breathing fast ... he just stopped ... and I really didn't want to talk ...)

(I felt someone touching my bit and then boobs on my back... I got still not knowing what to do.. I got out of Naruto and I saw a hand gabbing my manhood and a hand touching Naruto's back I was still)

( I got still , wtf is going on ... wtf !)

Sakura? (I said when i saw nail polish on her hands... i got still not wanting to turned around)

( I got even more still ... I don't want to turn around! What the fuck!)

You guys forgot to close the door... (Sakura said on a very weird voice)

( I got even more still I was getting so red right now , and I don't know who is touching my back and butt ! What the fuck ! I can't even speak...!)

You better let my... (a moan got out of my mouth when she moved faster her hand)

Shhh... (she said)

( I got even more still ! What the fuck is going on I feel paralyzed! What is she doing here !)

(Sakura stared touching Naruto's back and butt while moving her hand on Sasuke's manhood...she got in the middle and grabbed Naruto's manhood as well and stared moving her hands ... Sasuke was still wanting not to moan but he couldn't help it)

( I let a moan out of my mouth I didn't want to ! Why is she doing this ! Fucking pervert!)

Sa... Sakura stop... (Sasuke said between moaning)

Shhh just enjoy! (She went down and put Sasuke's manhood on her mouth while moving her hand on Naruto's)

( I had my eyes wide open as she just I let out a moan out my mouth and I didn't want to I try taking her hand away but she fucking pressed and kept moving her hand I was getting so red right now I didn't want to see that !)

(Oh god her mouth... nooo stop! Pull her away!) sa.. Sakura... this... is not ... good... (Sasuke said and she just looked up to see Sasuke's face he looked at her... fuck that green eyes... noo think clear Sasuke!)(she keeps moving faster her hand on Naruto's)

( I know what he thinks! Noooooooooo make it stop! Stop thinking!)

(Suddenly without wanting at least a 50% ... Sasuke finished on Sakura's mouth... she stand up look at Sasuke and push him making him fall to the floor he was blushing... she turned around Naruto and went down on him)

( I was so red right now ! Make it stop I don't want to moan ! ) sa...Sakura... sto.. stop ... ( fuck she was looking and me I was getting so red but she didn't stop ! God I'm going to hate myself!)

(Sasuke was so red looking at Naruto and Sakura in shock but feeling excited... while she stared moving her head fast and grabbed Naruto's butt)

( I was getting really red ! I really didn't want to moan and I saw sasuke I got even more red ! I'm hating myself right now ! I was getting really red !)

(Sakura was stronger than us she grabbed my foot and pull me to her grabbing my manhood and moving her hand I wide open my eyes feeling almost rapped by a woman.. she was moving her head fast on Naruto's and her hand on me I was blushing so bad not wanting to moan but couldn't help it)

I was getting really red ! I'm feel like I'm being rapped! Make it stop ! And just to hear sasuke moan is making me really red ! I don't want to moan ! Fucking perverts ! None of this would of happened if sasuke wouldn't have got in the bathroom! I was getting really red !)

(Finally Naruto finished and Sakura cleaned her mouth and move her hand faster making Sasuke finished 2 times al ready... she got up and looked at them... Sasuke was in the floor looking at her ashamed)

You see I told you guys you were going to enjoy it... (she said all proud) I know you enjoy it more(she said to Sasuke and he blushed even more... she took her clothes and stared dressing up)

( I sat in the tub covering my face of how red I was what the hell just happened...)

(Sakura got out of the bathroom not before kissing Sasuke and touching Naruto's hair)

( I got even more red I didn't want to look at him ... the person who I called my fiancé was doing all that he even finished 2 times and I hate myself now !)

(Sasuke got up and took his clothes and walked out of the bathroom dressing up... he sat in a chair by the window all red and feeling ashamed)

( what the hell just happened I finished my shower and put my clothes on and went to lay in bed covering myself with the blanket and akamaru lay on my legs ...)

(We were without talking or looking at each other) (Fuck I feel so embarrassed)

( I hate myself! I can't even look at my so called fiancé... god I want to die !)

(Sasuke clear his throat and looked at Naruto covering all his body with the blankets) (now he's going to hate me...)

( god I feel so embarrassed! I feel like throwing up of how embarrassed I am ! And I want food ! I haven't eat in 2 days ! My stomach made I noise of hunger ... I got up and went to look for food I'm really hungry!)

(I looked at Naruto get out of the room... I sighed feeling so embarrassed)

I know you like it... (Sakura whispered when she walked next to him)

( I looked at her and got red ) why did you do that ... ( fucking slut !)

You didn't say no... you didn't push me... (she said)

I told you to stop ...

I didn't heard you... you didn't push me then... and Sasuke could push me too... he enjoy it... like you...

Just let me go get food ... I have 2 days without eating... ( I started walking to go get food )

(He's faking I know he likes it... that's why he is so embarrassed)

Stop thinking... ( I said walking away )

(Weirdo)

I'm sorry what was that ( I activated the nine tails ..)

(Sakura keep looking at him) I'm glad you are back Naruto... and I'm not afraid of you...

You are angry because Sasuke enjoyed it...

( I did the sexy Jutsu ) now if I'm a girl on this state I don't think there's a problem if I hit you ... ( I let go a slap on her face and vanished ended up at the cafeteria and got a lot of food turned back to normal and vanished I was back at the room I locked the door incase she comes and got to bed and started eating)

(I looked at Naruto and I stared blushing)

( I was eating when I noticed sasuke was looking at me and I choked on the food ! And started drinking water ...)

(I looked away feeling really ashamed) (he won't talk to me)

Do... you want ... some ... food ... ( I didn't look at him that much I felt really embarrassed...)

(I looked at him) yes please... (I walked to the chair next to the bed and I was about to grabbed an apple and I touched his hand and I felt sooo ashamed)

( when I felt his hand I got sooooo red ! And just drinker water trying to make my red face go away !

Naruto... don't hate me... (I said to him trying to make him talk)

( I choked on the water ! ) I don't hate you ...( I said choking on the water !)

I couldn't stop her...

( stop talking about that ) if someone knocks on the door all crazy don't open... ( I said choking on the water )

Huh? (I looked at him)

Just don't open the door ... ( I said trying not to choke anymore but that made me want to throw up I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom running and threw up )

(Sasuke signed) (he is disgusted of me)

( oh no ! ) don't eat that ! ( I washed my teeth and got out of the bathroom) don't eat that food it made me want to throw up ( I said holding my stomach) I think it's because I had 2 days without eating anything...

(I was about to bite the apple and throw it away) you ate a sandwich this morning... maybe the hospital food is bad then...

I didn't even eat half of it ... hospital food is always bad ... ( I said holding my stomach being hungry and wanting to throw up )

Are you going tomorrow?

( is he talking about kibas funeral) yeah ... I am ... ( I think he's talking about that ...)

Do you want me to go with you?

I would like that ...

Ok... I'll go then...

Thanks ... ( I said sad and went to sit back on the bed )

I'm sorry I made you sad right now

No it's okay ... ( I feel like dying now ... )

(I felt goosebumps all over my body and a cold wind... I looked at Akamaru looking at Naruto )

( I called akamaru and he went to lay next to me ... ) do you think he feels better now ...

Well he hasn't whimpered since a couple of hours so I think he is...

( I started petting akamaru and looked out the window and just felt a cold breeze...)

Suddenly the room got cold...

Don't you think?

Yeah ...that's weird ... ( I looked at him )

(I notice he was looking at me and I looked at him) did you spend time with him?

I spend all day with him ... I didn't want to be alone and akamaru got weird in the street... like not wanting to people get near me not even kiba the he got bad and started whimpering when he was close to kiba ...

Was he happy?

Yeah ... he actually thanked me for being with him all day ... before you know ...

Before he died ...

I see... well at least he was happy...

He suffered at the last moment... but even tho he knew what was going on he always tried to smile ...

How do you know he suffered? (Stupid question I just made)

His face ... he was even spitting out blood ... ( my eyes got full of tears...)

Well he did smiled to you...

But I still know he was suffering... ( my voice broke )

Don't feel bad... he knew what he was doing...

He didn't need to do that ... he was even going to propose to tamaki ... he still needed to live more ... ( tears got out of my eyes )

I didn't knew that...

He told me earlier... he even left her a ring ... ( I covered my face crying) this was all my fault... ( I said crying covering my face ...)

Naruto it wasn't your fault... he decided that you deserve to live... don't cry... (it hurts to see him sad)

( I feel dead ... as I couldn't stop the tears) he was already planning his life ... ( I said crying) and I feel like I ruined everything... ( I said crying even more I couldn't stop crying)

I know it may sound hard but... he didn't have her the ring maybe he was confused... doesn't mean he wanted kids and all with her... (I was saying that to try make him feel better)

He told me he loves her enough to spend his life with her ... ( I said crying) i ... I just can't forgive myself... for letting him die ... ( I said crying even more I lay in bed covering my face while crying)

You couldn't stop his destiny...

( I didn't respond I just kept crying )

Don't cry Naruto... (no way I can help him)

He wouldn't like to see you crying...

I just can't ... ( I said crying trying to calm down taking deep breaths )

Just think in his good things... like when he use to laugh... and joke with you... (fuck now I feel like crying)

( that just made me cry more ) I know I won't see that again ... and when I think about I feel even more guilty to know he would still be happy ... ( I started sobbing)

I'm sorry... (I got up to hugged him ... I had this flashbacks of Kiba playing with Naruto and that bug... his eyes looking at him and when he said Naruto smells delicious... like he was some kind of food... this is going to be hard for Naruto)

( I hugged him back and kept sobbing I can see the flashbacks that he's having and that made me feel worse I just kept sobbing)

It'll pass... (I said hugging him)

( I kept sobbing like the time that sasuke left the village... I didn't want to go through this again ...no words can explain the way I'm missing kiba ...I kept sobbing having difficulties breathing)

Shhh... (I said like the way you say to baby's ) everything it's going to be ok...

(I kept hugging him feeling he's the only thing I have left now ... I kept sobbing trying to calm down as I hide my head on his chest breathing fast ...)

(It may sound crazy but I heard kiba's voice saying "don't cry Naruto" I think I'm getting crazy with all this)

( I heard his voice and felt pain in my heart ... i placed my hand on my heart feeling pain ... as I hugged sasuke..)

(I keep hugging him) it's ok ... soon you will feel better ... (I saw the necklace of Kiba on the side of his bed I took it and I putt it on his neck) he will always he there...(I touched his chest)

( I remember when kiba did that ... I was just dying from the inside as I kept crying...)

It's ok love... you are not alone...

( I looked at him and felt as the blue color of my eyes where just washing away with the tears.. ) please don't leave me alone... I don't want to be alone ... not again ... ( I said crying and looked at him )

I won't leave you... but... (I sat on the bed looking at him) I have to get back... I left my team and many missions...

( I lay my head on his chest sobbing on the pain I feel )

I would like to stay I swear...

I ... I ... don't like ... the way ... this is feeling... ( I said like a little kid in pain as I kept sobbing..)

I know how you feel... I been there before... but you have to be strong... it'll pass...

( my head hurts... it must be from all this crying as I felt someone grab my hand and pressed it ... but it wasn't sasuke... I continued to cry ... I feel so much pain ...)

Why don't you sleep... that would help you to feel better...

( I looked at him and I just hugged him making him lay down... I felt pain and I try to sleep...)

(We were lying on the bed while I keep hugging him )

( I got goosebumps all of the sudden while I was falling asleep... )

(Naruto fall sleep I move out of the bed leaving him sleep and went out of the hospital to buy some ramen so he can eat when he wakes up)

( I woke up giving a big jump and sat in bed breathing fast ... as I just let my self collapse in bed ..)

(I was still buying the ramen for Naruto thinking about Kiba and how good he was ... he was the only one who I can say I like... I hope Naruto doesn't wake up thinking I left)

( I noticed sasuke wasn't there ... I felt even more pain in my heart as I felt something in my head explode when I grabbed my head I noticed it was bleeding... great just what I needed... I'll just let myself bleed to death...)

(I got to the hospital and walked to the room with the food ) Naruto... I got us some food(I said without looking at him)

( my head was still bleeding...) what did you get ?

Ramen... (I said taking the food out of the bags and putting them on the table) this hospital smells horrible...

Yeah ... it does ... ( I sat in bed feeling all weak ...)

Well I don't know what Akamaru eats.. so I brought him meat and rice... (I wasn't looking at Naruto)

He eats any kind of food ... ( I said in a weak voice)

(I turned around to see Naruto and I see him bleeding) what the Fuck! What happened! (I walked to him and stared cleaning him with a towel next to his bed)

What happened with what ? ( I said all weak )

You have blood... (I make him lay down and I finished cleaning his head)

( when he made me lay down I fell like I fell ) ops .. ( I said laughing I wasn't thinking..)

Naruto? Are you feeling good?

I feel all weak ... ( I said smiling) what the hell is wrong with me ... ( I tried to sit down but I don't know what happened I lost my strength and fell of the bed )

Just stay there... I'll go get Sakura...

Noooo! ( I said nervous)

Why not?

Because... yesterday I did that sexy Jutsu ... she was saying shit so now that I was girl on that state there wasn't a problem if I hit her ... she got me mad and I slapped her ... ( I said laughing nervously)

Yesterday? You are talking about today?

I am ..?

Naruto you are confusing things... I'll get her... (I stared walking out to get Sakura and got her to get to the room)

You haven't eat Naruto! I told you you have to eat... (she stared to cure him) you won't go tomorrow... I'm sorry...

I don't care ... I'll still go ... ( I said still laying on the floor )

You can't!

Yes I can ...

And if I have to lock you here I will! You are too weak to go!

No use if you lock me here ... want to know why ...

Why?

( I smiled and vanished ended up close to the entrance and started walking out as I kept laughing for no reason..)

(I saw Naruto and vanished and took his arm) where you think you are going?! (Sasuke said angry grabbing Naruto's hand)

( I got still and laughed nervously I felt like if I was drunk somehow ) me ? Nowhere... ( I'm dead !)

Get back to your room and don't make me drag you there...

Fine... ( I started walking when he let me go I tried running out )

What the fuck fine! If you want to go leave! I'm tired of this shit! (Sasuke screamed angry)

Can't you understand I have to be there ! ( I said all weak ) I just need to be there...

You have to kill yourself to be there! Explain to me how that makes logic to you!

I'm not killing my self... ( ? ) I just need to be there he's like a brother to me ...

(In a blink of an eye I hit his neck making him fainted I took him to the hospital and they lock him down in a room)

( i woke up I was in a room I tried to get out but the door was locked I started to try to open the door by force but nothing )

You won't go out Naruto... I'm sorry... you better eat the food...(Sasuke said)

Let me out ! ( i tried opening the door)

I'm sorry... you can't

Why not ! ( I started trying to open the door my force again and again)

You are to weak to go Naruto... rest and eat!

And maybe I'll let you out

You where the one that locked me here ! ( I started to try to open the door)

I was the one who brought you back to the hospital!

Ugh! Let me out ! ( i tried to get out by force no use )

Nooo

Let me out ! ( I tried opening the door like crazy)

I'm so sorry Naruto

Let me out ! Just let me out ... ( I tried to open the door again and just sat but the door )

I'm sorry... you can't

Ugh! Let me out ! ( I screamed and tried to open the door by force )

I'm really sorry Naruto...

( i went to the window) the window is open ... ( I was getting out by the window)

You will get out when you get better...

Bye ! I'm going home ! ( I said laughing and got out the hospital by the window)

(I looked inside by a tiny window on the door and he wasn't inside... I ran to get him and I grabbed his hand) why! Don't you see how bad you are! (Sasuke screamed angry to him)

I'm not bad ... I swear I'm okay ... ( I said almost fainting )

Don't be stupid Naruto!

I'm ... I'm not stupid... ( I just lost all my strength and fell didn't hit my head because he still had my arm ..)

(I grabbed him and took him to the hospital) (how stupid he is) (we got there and Sakura and Ino cured him together)

( I woke up and tried to move but I couldn't! )

(I looked at Naruto he was trying to move but we tied him to the bed...)

( wtf! I was trying to move but I couldn't!)

I'm so sorry...

( I looked at him angry and tried to move again )

Its the only wat to keep you here...

Why can't you guys understand I can't stay here! ( I screamed trying to get out !)

I do understand but you are weak!

I'm not ! ( i took a kunai I had in my pocket and started to cut the rope )

Fine Naruto you want to go get the Fuck out of here! I wont stop you! But don't come to me later!

You are the one mad now !

(I looked at him with anger)

( my eyes got full of tears as I tried to get out ...)

(I walked to him and untied him) get the fuck out of here and don't look for me... (Sasuke stared walking away)

I fucking won't ... ( I vanished and ended up in my house )

(I walked to my house and I fell sad and anger) ugh! He gets me so mad! (He said for himself)

( I got to my house and started cleaning all the mess even the blood some of the blood in the house while some tears got out of my eyes ..)

(I sat down in a park taking air I'm so angry right now! I just want to leave! I came here for him and he doesn't care!

( akamaru was in my room sleeping and I kept cleaning all the blood )

(I can't take this... this is killing me...)

( I kept cleaning the blood and walked to the garden and saw all of the blood I just fell in the grass crying)

I won't look for him... I'm tired of his shit... (I walked to my house)

( I was in the grass just looking at the blood I felt like dying...)

(I was in my house and I lay on my bed falling sleep I'm tired and I need some rest)

( I was falling asleep in the garden... I feel like shit ...)

(I woke up next morning I took a shower and walked to the funeral of Kiba... he wasn't my friend but he deserves my respect... I got there his family crying. His friends... I want to go...)

( I woke up next morning took a shower and went to kibas funeral ... I saw everyone there ... I lost the blue color of my eyes I felt dead ... I just felt so guilty...)

(We spend there like 3 hours people saying goodbyes and people crying... his mother was even screaming that she wants her baby back... I feel so sad right now I can't deal with this anymore)

( I was just crying in silence as I heard his mom scream... this was all my fault... I can't take this anymore my eyes where white ... I felt dead I even brought akamaru with me ... I kneel down and started to pet him while I Cry in silence...)

(I saw Naruto crying but I didn't get close to him... they put Kiba down and covered the coffin with sand... his mother and sister where crying... when I say to the forest I swear that is saw Kiba standing there crying... I felt sad and I couldn't help it some tears came out of my eyes..)

( when they covered kiba I couldn't hold it anymore I covered my face crying feeling so guilty... this all my fault... ) I'm sorry kiba ... ( I whispered while crying really bad I felt like dying...)

("Don't be" the voice of Kiba said to Naruto "I love you" )

( I stood still and looked shocked as my heart started pumping really fast and tears got out of my eyes I fell to the floor crying...)

(Naruto felt like someone was touching his hair and cheek even tho there was no one near him just Akamaru "shhh... don't cry..." Kiba voice)

( I was feeling like someone was touching my hair and cheek, I couldn't help crying I really miss him ... )

("I have to go now... i don't have time... you will feel me any moment... don't forget me... see you in the other life... I promise I won't be late this time...I love you.." the feeling that Naruto had that someone was touching him stop not before he felt like a kiss on his lips)

( I felt the tears coming out of my eyes as I felt someone kissed me I touched my lips and started crying , I won't ever forget you ... , I kept crying really bad )

(I looked at Naruto he was really bad... crying so bad... I decide to walk to him) Naruto... (I looked at him he was laying on the grass next to Akamaru)

( I looked up to him my eyes color where literally gone just a little I saw it this morning I just looked at him waiting for him to tell me something...)

Everyone is leaving already... come with me...

( I looked around and then kiba grave ..., please come talk to me soon ... ) ok ... ( I said crying and got up leaving a flower there there was one he told me those where his favorites... I smiled while crying looking at his grave I'll miss you...)

I'm sorry about yesterday... (Sasuke said while they stared walking away they didn't notice Akamaru was laying on kiba's grave)

( I turned around and saw akamaru laying on kibas grave I went to him ) it's time to go ... well come tomorrow... ( I said to akamaru and he started walking with us ... ) don't worry about that ... ( I said to sasuke even tho I was still mad and I kept cleaning the tears)

Come to my house... it's better if you stay there with me...

( I nodded my head like saying sure ... as the tears kept getting out of my eyes and akamaru was walking next to me I just remembered kiba there always smiling while walking with akamaru... I covered my face and started crying but didn't want to cry loud ...)

(I looked at Naruto he was crying like some kid who their parents just punished him) want to go to kiba's house? His mother say... there is cake if you want.

I can't... not now ... I'll probably get worse then I already am .. ( I said crying)

Ok... let's go to my house. want my to take you in my back?

( I looked him while still crying and laughed) sure...

(I put Naruto in my back and we walked to my house I put him on my bed so he can rest)

( I feel so dead right now...)

Want something to eat?

( dying... slowly and painfully...) umm.. sure...

Ok... I'll go buy some food... and please tell Akamaru to get down of the bed...

Ok... ( I just looked at akamaru and he knew what sasuke said he got off the bed and went with sasuke asking him to pet him , I'm dying here ... I can't even hear my heart pumping...)

(I put on my knees to pet Akamaru) good boy... take care of him I'll be back... don't get on the bed... (Sasuke walked out of the house to buy food)

( I smiled and got up and lay on the carpet with akamaru and started crying... I really miss him ... )

(I walked to the market to buy food for the week)

( I sighed , akamaru fell asleep... really taking good care I see ... I laughed and just lay my head on the floor )

(I get back to the house and walked to the kitchen to cook some food while it was ready I walked to the room...) what are you doing there?

( I looked at him ) I was laying down with akamaru...( I smiled )

( god I feel like I could sleep all day ...)

Ok... he can lay on the bed...

Really... ( when akamaru heard that he hurried and lay on the bed I just sat down while laughing)

I'm guessing Kiba let him lay on his bed...

Yeah he did ... ( I feel bad now ... I looked at akamaru and started petting him )

But he sleeps apart?

Apart?

Do you mean like ... if he sleeps next to people...?

( I got confused)

Yeah...

Ohh ... he sleeps sometimes by people's legs ... or next to people...

How Kiba had sex... (he said serious $

What ?! ( wtf !)

If Akamaru is on bed all time? How ?

Well only if people are in the room ... and when they go to sleep...

Yeah and he will be here if I want sex? Looking at me?

( I got still ) no... ( I don't think so ...)

(Sasuke looked at Akamaru) he must be pervert...

( I got even more still ) I don't think so ...

How am I supposed to have sex... and feel free to do it..

( does he really only think about sex ... ) I guess you can take him out of the room ... ( don't think wrong!)

Like right now?

( ... I blushed ) what ? ( don't think wrong ! Stop thinking wrong !)

I mean... do you want me to take him out now?

( I got still and blushed ) wh...why ? ( stop thinking wrong I swear if he does something perverted right now I'm going to die..)

No I... got wrong idea... (he blushed)

Y... yeah ... ( I blushed and akamaru got off the bed and went outside of the room and sit down by the door , no no no why did he get out ..!)

I better go and check the food... (I'm so stupid... embarrassing myself like that...) (he walked out)

( akamaru just barked at Sasuke not wanting to let him pass , what is he doing!)

Stop Akamaru... I need to check the food

( akamaru barked and made him get in the room and he stayed outside sitting down) what is he doing...

I don't know... come one Akamaru move.

( he barked in disagreement and went to me and bit my shirt from my arm and he started pulling me to Sasuke, what is he doing? Oh no ! No no no he got the wrong idea ! )

(Sasuke blushed) no wonder how Kiba got sex... Akamaru it's technically saying to do it...

( he got the wrong idea ! I started blushing! )

(Akamaru was pulling Naruto so I ran to the kitchen to turn the fire off...) food is ready Naruto!

Ok! Akamaru stop it ! ( he heard me and started running while pulling me ! Noo nooo he got the wrong idea !)

Naruto! Food! Stop playing around!

I'm not playing around! Akamaru stop ! ( fuck he's stronger then me ! He kept pulling me till me we got to the living room I tried to walk to the table he wouldn't let me then we went to where Sasuke was and barked at him , what the hell is he doing...? Noooo! I started walking again but now he would start barking at me ..)

Akamaru stop! (Sasuke screamed to him)

(I walked to the table and sat down everything was so awkward!)

(I was so angry it's like dealing with a kid! What the fuck ! Akamaru looks sad because I screamed to him and was next to Naruto whimpering like a kid...) want juice or water? (Sasuke said angry)

( now he's angry) juice please... ( I saw akamaru whimpering so I just started petting him I hope he doesn't get mad because of that ..)

Stop Naruto! He's not a kid! (He put the glass of juice in the table) he did wrong!

( I got still , don't tell me it's going to be like this all the time so I stopped petting him and just looked at my food he's really mad)

Akamaru come here... food... (I got him a plate special for him and put it a bit away from us with food and walked to the table to sat and eat)

( akamaru started to move the plate towards us , oh god I was just eating hopefully he doesn't get mad ...)

No no! Stay there! (Sasuke said to Akamaru)

Sasuke... just leave him ... ( I probably did the wrong choice) he just doesn't want to feel alone ... ( don't get mad !)

(Fuck this) (I kept eating)

( akamaru was getting closer and sasuke was getting mad I just had to look to akamaru and he went to where Sasuke put his plate only a bit closer to us , I kept eating)

(Ugh! I don't want kids anymore... I didn't asked for a dog either... )

( wow... I just kept eating... akamaru will get use to this ...)

(I finished my food and go up and washed my dish and walked to my room and took my clothes off staying on boxers and I lay on the bed now full of dog hair)

( I finished my food I got up and went to wash it ... I should probably not bother him ... wait where's akamaru... fuck fuck ! Where the hell did he go I saw him watching sasuke in the room ... that's kinda creepy...)

(I was looking at the ceiling thinking in everything that has happened... Kiba came to my mind on flashbacks and I felt like crying I looked Akamaru at the door) come here... (Sasuke call him)

( akamaru walked to Sasuke just sitting by the bed looking at him , I walked to the room and just sat there I was actually very sleepy now ... I Sasuke petting akamaru well at least he's not mad with him ... I looked to the ceiling remembering what happened and the funeral... )

I know how it feels to be alone... (Sasuke said to Akamaru while petting him) I'll buy you a bed ok... sleep there on the carpet today...

( akamaru just barked at him in form of agreement, I looked down just to remember kibas word at the funeral I want to talk to him ... I really miss him ...)

You need a shower too... (Sasuke said to Akamaru)

I would like to see you try that ... ( I said laughing and akamaru got under the bed )

Did Kiba wash him?

Yes ... it just wasn't easy ..

Well we have to give him a shower... when was the last time he took one? Do you know? (I looked at Naruto)

I think I'm not sure last month... he always needs to take one or twice a month ...

Oh... I didn't knew kiba that well but... I kind of miss him... like when he came here first time or at your house... (Sasuke signed)

Yeah ... ( I sighed I felt so bad I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my my face trying to hold myself together...!

Akamaru get out of there... you can sleep here today... get up before I change my mind...

( akamaru hurried up to the bed and lay down on naruto's side ... )

( I would like to see him again... I just saw him minutes... well for use it was minutes but for them it was hours ... )

(I closed my eyes for a second and I felt cold I opened my eyes and I felt on shock and goosebumps all over me ... kiba was Standing there looking at Akamaru and I... he smiled and walked out of the room ... I couldn't move)

("Hi Naruto" )

( I got still as my heart started pumping fast ) kiba ? ( I felt in shock but I wanted to talk to him )

(The laugh of Kiba sound on the bathroom)

( I just wanted to hug him ... I felt as my eyes got full of tears when I heard his laugh again , that just made me smile ..)

("Don't cry")

I'm really trying not to ... ( I really didn't want to cry )

("I miss you")

( oh god tears started to get out of my eyes ) I miss you too ...

("I don't have much time... remember when I told you to get back... I just have a few minutes to walk there and watch you")

I really don't want you to go .. ( I said crying)

("I'll be coming to see you... please don't let Sasuke to treat bad Akamaru... ")

I won't ... I promise... ( I said crying I didn't want him to leave ..)

(In the reflection of the mirror you can see Kiba but Naruto wasn't looking at the mirror)

("My mother and sister... they are so sad... don't leave them... I'm sorry I'm asking for much")

( I looked at the mirror... and saw him I felt like crying so much ... ) I won't leave them ... they are like family to me ... ( I said crying looking at kiba through the mirror...)

(Kiba smiled..) ("I don't have much time if I spend a lot of time here... I will pass my dead again... and it's very painful...")

( I cried even more ) I'm sorry... I really am ... ( I said crying)

(" don't cry... I took the choice to save you... and I don't regret that...") (Kiba groan on pain and you can see blood coming out of his shirt)

You need to go ... I don't want to see you suffer like that again... just promise me you will come ... ( I looked at the mirror to see him as tears got out of my eyes )

("I'll come back...I... love you... )(he touched Naruto's cheek gave him a kiss and a smiled and He disappeared )

( I fell to the floor crying really bad ... I want him here ... )

Naruto? (Sasuke was at the door) are you talking to someone?

( I looked at Sasuke) no ... ( fuck now he is seeing me cry like this ... )

(I was feeling sad for seeing him suffer like that... And I was guessing that Naruto love him more than he thought he did) need a tea?

Yes please... ( my voice started to break and I just took deep breaths to calm down)

(I walked to the kitchen and I felt something stabbing my heart... I'm not stupid... he love him... more that I thought... more than he thought... he did... and it's painful... but it's my fault for leaving him here alone 2 years... I stared making the tea and cleaned my tears it's painful... even tho I'm the one here... I know he wish him to get back.. I finished the tea and took it to Naruto) here... it'll help you to relax...

Thank you ... ( I grabbed the tea and started to drink it little by little as I was trying really bad not to cry so sasuke wouldn't see me like that ...)

I'll get back to bed... it's better that way... (i tried to smiled and walked to the room to lay on my bed)

( when he left I just covered my mouth and started crying wishing this pain could stop, but it doesn't why did this need to happen...)

(Fuck... how can you fight for his love when Kiba just did good things... and he's dead now... there is no way that Naruto can get over that love...)

( I was crying covering my mouth remembering his laugh ... his voice... what the hell is wrong with me I started sobbing from the pain I fel now using both of my hands to cover my mouth...)

(I heard Naruto crying and I feel bad... pain on my heart.. Akamaru got out of the room I guess he went to Naruto...)

( I saw akamaru get close to me , this is killing me ... I can't live like this ... I started to have difficulties breathing as I kept crying... I can't stop this pain... I just can't stop it ... )

(Nothing I can do for him... it's killing me too in other way...)

( I can't ... I tried to walk to the patio without crying loud and just fell in the grass crying... I don't like this ... make this pain stop! I sat down and just cried there ...)

(I walked out and I didn't see Naruto on the bathroom I went to the patio he was laying on the grass crying I went to him and took him on my arms and walked to the room to lay with him) get some sleep... (he said while touching Naruto's hair)

( I was just letting tears out ) I'm sorry I'm making you deal with this ... ( I said crying while he touched my hair )

It's nothing Naruto... I been there before... just sleep... you are not alone...

( I smiled at him then turned around and just closed my eyes trying to sleep )

(Not later Naruto finally fell asleep and me too...

next day I woke up he was still sleeping I got up and I got ready for the day and decide to make him breakfast I walked to the kitchen Akamaru was following me... I gave him food and I keep cooking until what the fuck is he doing? )

Akamaru noo! Don't bite the table! What are you doing! (Sasuke screamed)

( I woke up by screaming...what time is it ...I feel like just sleeping... I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep..)

Akamaru! Nooo stop! No no no! Bad dog! Stopped! (Sasuke keep screaming)

( what the hell is going on ?! I'm trying to sleep here ! )

Stopped ! If you keep doing that you are sleeping out side under the rain or what ever the weather is! You hear me! Stop Akamaru! (Sasuke was fighting with Akamaru)

( what is he even doing! I'm trying to take a good sleep and they don't let me !)

Stop Akamaru! Out out out! Now! (He keep screaming)

( ugh ! I got up and went to see what happened...)

(Akamaru was biting the table and Sasuke was trying to pull him out grabbing him from the back and screaming at him)

( I got close to akamaru and covered his nose that made him let go of the table ...)

(Sasuke fall to the floor with Akamaru on top of him)

Move! What the fuck ! You are so fat! Move! (Sasuke screamed)

( I just kept looking at them , wtf ? )

(Akamaru doesn't wanted to move on his butt was close to Sasuke's face)

Move! Ugh! You smell move! Move your fat ass from my face! (Sasuke was trying to push him but Akamaru wants to bother him for some reason)

( wtf ? I was just there without saying anything... I offered akamaru food that made him get off sasuke I was there wanting to sleep...)

What the fuck is wrong with that stupid dog! (Sasuke said while he was getting up)

Wrong choice of word ... ( I just saw akamaru jumping on sasuke because of what he just said )

(Sasuke fell to the floor) Ugh! Moveeee! Don't make me fucking hit you! Move!

( akamaru went running in front of me barking at him ... what the fuck ...?)

(I Stand up feeling angry) (Sasuke stared mumbling)

( well my job here is done ... I started walking to the room I feel so sleepy... I yawned on the way to the room. And akamaru stood by the door like not wanting to let anyone in ...)

(I turn the oven off when I saw Naruto walked away) (good making food for nothing) (I walked to the patio and sat on my hanging chair)

( god now I feel like throwing up I haven't eat since I left the hospital I got up and went to wash my teeth and walked by the patio door and stayed there) good morning...( I said by the door )

( I forgot I did eat yesterday...)

(I just looked at him feeling angry) morning...

Don't be angry ...

(Sasuke rolled his eyes)

He's just a dog ... ( not really but maybe he gets into his senses...)

Just a dog! He has a devil inside!

( look who's talking...) maybe he was just playing around...( I sat next to the hanging chair)

Yeah playing around (he whispered)

Just don't be mad ... ( I looked at him )

I'm not Naruto...

You aren't...( surely did look like it ...)

I'm not...

That's good ...

(I looked at him and then Akamaru walking on the garden... oh no! What the fuck !) nooo Akamaru! (He was pooping on my garden) I'm done! What the fuck is wrong with this fucking dog!

(I sighed...he obviously needs a place to use ...)

Fuck! I'll make you eat that! (Sasuke screamed at Akamaru)

That's would be really disgusting...

(Sasuke got up and grabbed the hose turning the water on to wash it and to get wet Akamaru)

( akamaru started running towards me and got behind me so sasuke wouldn't get him wet )

Fucking dog!

( I just sighed)

(I turned the water off and walked into the house to the kitchen)

( he's mad ... god I feel so sleepy... )

(I was drinking water when ... what the fuck ! What's that? I kneel down to a part of my shelves were wet and they had like acid... ) no no no no no! Akamaru! (Sasuke screamed angry)

( ohh shit ... ) akamaru you need to behave better... ( I just stayed there sitting down)

I'm gonna fucking kill that dog! (I walked to the garden he was hiding behind Naruto) I'm gonna fucking kill you ! You ruined my shelve! Stupid dog!

( akamaru was still behind me he was shaking) how did he ruined it ...

He pee on my shelves!

He did ... ( I looked at akamaru he was shaking) don't do that again akamaru... ( he just looked at me and barked agreeing)

What the fuck ! Just that! You need to punish him! Or I'll fucking do it!

What do you want me to do ...

Punishment? (He said angry) you don't know how to punish fucking dogs!

He won't do it again ... and they usually just tell him that and he never does it again...

Sure... I'll hit him so he won't do it again...

You better not ...

(I walked into the house and grabbed a belt I was so fucking angry... I walked out and I was about to hit him hard for biting my table and peeing on my shelves!)

( he was about to hit akamaru when I somehow grabbed the belt he did hurt my hand but I told kiba I wouldn't let him hurt or treat him bad ... )

Let go Naruto!

I don't think so ... ( I kept grabbing the belt , he did hurt my hand ... he kept trying to hit him I have no idea what got into me I got mad and pulled the belt from his hand and hit him with it ) you better not try to do that again or it will go worse ... ( I walked out of there akamaru was just following me I need a shower and also I need to take akamaru with me I got to the bathroom and akamaru just lay on the floor while I was taking a shower...)

(He hit me really hard with the belt I stood there on the floor because he also push me before hitting me... I felt like crying like some kid who just got hit by their parents... I got up and I sat on my hanging chair with my legs up trying hard to not cry I have the belt mark on my arm)

( god he got me really mad ! I started to take deep breaths because of how mad I was !)

(Tears got out of my eyes and I stared rubbing my arm that it hurts and burns. He really hit me hard)

( god ! I feel so angry! I could go outside and hit him again!)

(I walked into the house to grab some water )

( I need a calm down... I took deep breaths I was already calming down... I can't calm down!)

(Stupid dog... making my life impossible!)

( god ! He better not try to hit him again or I'll go bad for him !)

(I was walking to my living room when Akamaru pass next to me and I kicked him)

(I heard akamaru crying I got out and put my towel he was whimpering looking at sasuke in a blink of an eye I hit him in the same spot) stop trying to fucking hit him !

Fuck! Ahh! Stop... (I rubbed my arm)

( I hit his hand that he was using to rub his arm )If you keep complaining I'm going to hit you again !

Mmmm! Ahh... stop! What the fuck !

I told you to stop trying to hit him ... but no I come out of the fucking shower and see him in the floor whimpering looking at you ! And I told you to stop complaining! ( I hit him again in the other arm )

Ahh... (he stared rubbing his arm with tears on his eyes)

So what's it going to be , huh ! Are you going to stop ! Or do I have to keep hitting you ! ( I looked at him deadly serious)

(I felt like crying and I didn't say anything I just looked at him like a kid who's been punish)

I fucking asked you something!

(I tried to hug him to make him calm down)

( what the hell is he doing! I'm going to fucking hit him !)

(I hugged him hoping he will just forget about this)

( what the fuck ! I push him and hit his arm again ) I asked you something!

(Fuck! ) (I didn't say anything and I hugged him again)

( what the fuck ! I push him again ) I'm fucking asking you something!

(I hugged him again... I bit mor tight)

I'm asking you something! ( I was trying to take him off me !)

(I was just hugging him. Trying to make him calm down... before he get out his devil inside)

( I'm about to loose my fucking temper ! I somehow pushed him ) I'm asking you something!

(I just hugged him again)(calm down...)

( what the fuck ! ) I'm asking you something! Fucking respond! ( I was trying to push him away again )

(Fuck his is pushing hard on me... I keep hugging him)

( I was really trying to push him , now I had it ! I push him to the floor and started walking away , God im about to loose my fucking temper !)

Naruto stop! (I grabbed his leg..) calm down...

( what the fuck ! I tried to get my leg out of his arms ! He won't let go !)

Just stop... (fuck he is going to kick me like I did to Akamaru)

You did what ! ( my eyes got red because of the nine tails )

(I let go his leg and now I'm scared... I just looked at him)

( I was about to let a slap go to his face then mouth but just grabbed his foot and dragged him to the living room as I started walking away he didn't even let me change !)

(I was scared I was on the floor just breathing fast) (this is your fucking fault Akamaru!)

( god ! I put my boxers on and lay on the bed facing Down... god I feel so mad !)

(I stand up Akamaru was laying on the floor I looked at him and I felt angry with him) stupid dog! (He whispered to Akamaru)

( god I feel so mad ! Ugh!)

I hope you get out and lose your way here! (He keep whispering to Akamaru)

Shut up ! I can hear you what you're whispering to him ! ( I screamed from the room god I feel so mad !)

(I got still and I walked to the kitchen and I sat down there rubbing my arms they hurt and burn)

( I'm going to fucking die of a heart attack!)

(Fuck they hurt... ugh! Not even my mother or father hit me with a belt before )

( god ! I feel so fucking mad !)

(Why don't kiba's family get Akamaru back)

( ugh ! )

(I can't deal with him and his smell poop and pee ugh! )

( I'm going to die !)

Ugh!

Stop complaining!

Or what you are going to hit me again... yeah I'm scared... (he whispered to himself)

( I walked out of the room and walked to the kitchen) you're fucking asking for it !

(I got still I wasn't expecting him) asking for what? (Make me a sandwich better)

If you don't stop complaining I swear I'm going to hit you even worse !

(Sure... make that sandwich and shut up)

I'm not going to make you a fucking sandwich and if I do I'll tell akamaru to shit on it !

(Sasuke open wide his eyes) you what?

I'm not repeating myself! ( I rolled my eyes and went to the room )

(Naruto got crazy)

( fucking shut up ! God why can't he stop thinking!)

(Sasuke signed) (I'll make me a sandwich and one for him but I'm gonna spit on it! Ugh!)

( I was at the kitchen) what are you going to do !

A sandwich... (he looked at Naruto while taking the bread out)

I'm not fucking stupid I know what you fucking thought

I didn't thought anything...

Stop trying to act all stupid!

I don't know what are you talking about...

You... ugh!( I started walking to the room )

(Stupid... )

Stop fucking thinking! You moron ! Stop calling me stupid!

Look who's the moron

Shut up ! ( in a blink of an eye I slapped his mouth then went to the room)

(I was in shock when I feel that he slapped me even blood come out of my mouth) what the fuck naruto! (He said almost crying)

You're fault!

Stupid idiot!

I'm fucking out here ! Before I start hitting you !( I put my clothes on and went to put my shoes and called akamaru)

Look how scared I am! Fucking crazy!

( in a blink of an eye I went to slap him again even harder) don't ever fucking insult me ! ( I went to finishing putting my shoes and got out of the house with akamaru and slamming to door when I closed it , )

(I got still tears come out of my eyes and pain on my heart... I took a deep breath and I stared moving my leg all nervously... I just stood there )

(I was laying on my bed... Naruto hasn't come back and it's late I went to buy things for Akamaru... and I didn't saw him around... fuck he is mad at me... I have a cut on my lip because how hard he hit me... I wonder where he is)

( I was at the river ... feeling so mad ! Can I just drown myself here ! I don't even know what time it is I can't go home I forgot my keys...)

("What's wrong" Kiba voice)

( I felt happy to hear him ) I had a fight with Sasuke...

("Again ")

Yeah... he probably thinks after all this time I'm the same person who didn't defend themselves...

("It's good that you show him you have changed so he can't... treat you bad...")

You got a point there ... I can't even go home , because I forgot my keys at his house both of them ...

("You can always go to my... house")

Are you okay ... it sounds like you're having problems talking...

("Don't worry about me...")

It's not that easy... ( I smiled looking down ) why did you need to leave me so soon ...

("I'll do anything to get back... but I don't regret what I did...")

I really miss you ... ( I felt pain...)

("Me too... I miss feeling you...")

( I felt as my eyes got full of tears) I would like you to be here ... ( I said almost crying)

("I know...I would like that too")

You just left so soon ... ( I said crying)

(You can hear Kiba crying... "I'm... sorry...")

It's okay... I'll always remember you ... ( I was trying not to cry really bad )

(Groan)("I'll be always watching over you...")

You have to go , right ...

("Kind... of...")

You can go ... I don't want you to feel pain ... I'll really miss you ... ( I said crying)

("I'll see you later... I didn't have much time I went to see my mother and sister... not to talk to them or they'll get crazy") (he laugh between a groan)

Yeah... see you later... I feel glad we can keep talking even tho it's not for that long ...

(Kiba touched Naruto's cheek and gave him a kiss) ("at least i can kiss you... and you are not cheating" ) (he laughed and groan)

( I laughed and cried) I don't want you to feel pain... see you later ... I'll always remember you no matter what ...

("Bye... I... love you") (he touched Naruto's cheek one last time and the cold air got away)

( tears started to get out my eyes as I tried to walk by fell in the grass crying I even let out a scream of pain that I was feeling in my heart ...)

(I'm getting worry... Naruto it's not here and it's already 2am... he's so mad at me... he amor coming home and it's my fault)

( I tried walking as I felt really dizzy and I was loosing my strength... as I was trying to keep walking and placed my hand on my heart ... and became weaker and weaker everything became black I just felt when I hit the ground...)

(I was falling asleep when I hear Akamaru barking outside of my house... I opened the door and he stared jumping and barking...)

Where is Naruto? (He keeps barking and jumping so i decide to follow him even tho I was only on boxers he took me to a place near to the river and I saw Naruto there he had fainted... I took him on my arms and walked home ... we got there and I put him on my bed)

( I started to open my eyes with difficulties I felt like I had a rock on my chest that wasn't letting me breathe...)

Naruto? (I took his hand)

( I looked at him with my eyes closing ... how did I get here ...)

Akamaru show me where you were... I went for you... (I said to him I hate reading his mind but I did to know what he's thinking right now)

( I can't breathe properly... I started breathing with difficulties... I looked around and felt dizzy...)

I'm gonna sit you down so you can breath ok... (I sat him down putting his back on the wall so he can breathe) what happened to you?

I was ... trying to ... walk ... but I just started... to feel weaker and weaker... ( I was having a hard time talking) next ... thing I know ... I just fainted ...

Ok... don't talk... I'll get you juice maybe that would help you... (I walked to the kitchen for the glass and get back) drink it...

Ok ... ( I grabbed the glass and started drinking the juice...)

That would make you feel better... look I'm sorry I made you mad today...(even tho you cut my lip)

( looked at his lip and I had my eyes wide open ) it's okay ... just don't do what you did again... that got ... me. ... really mad ...( I feel sleepy since I drank this ...)

(What he's talking about... Akamaru thing? ) sure...

( fuck I feel sleepy.:.. )

Get some rest...

( I started feeling dizzy so I shook my head trying to make it go away ...)

(I help him to lay down and stared to take off his clothes to leave him in boxers) try to sleep...

Ok ... ( it's cold here ... it wasn't cold ...)

(I read his mind so I took his pijamas and put them on. I covered him with the blanket too)

Thanks ... ( I started to feel warm ... and falling asleep..)

I got you a bed... (I said to Akamaru while I sit on my bed to lay next to Naruto)

( akamaru barked like being happy and went to lay down on his bed , I just smiled and fell asleep quick...)

(I hugged Naruto from his back trying to fall sleep)

( I felt that someone hugged me so I turned around and lay my head on his chest not letting people see my face ... )

(I stared rubbing his back and arm... I know how hurt he must feel with all this... and I have to go soon... Suigetsu contacted me to tell me I have to go back soon ... I don't know how to tell him that... I was thinking until I fell asleep)

( I woke up next morning and I was still hugging sasuke I just stayed there feeling comfortable...)

(I woke up without opening my eyes I felt Naruto still hugging me so I guess he is sleep and I didn't move I just stood there with my eyes closed)

( I don't want to get out of bed ... I think I could stay here all day ...)

(Suigetsu was talking on my mind saying that when i would be able to come back...)(stop bothering I'm trying to sleep!... Sasuke thought so Suigetsu can read his mind )

( am I bothering him ...)

(Suigetsu keeps talking and talking I was getting mad) (just shut the fuck up! Let me sleep Suigetsu don't make me hit you when I see you... Sasuke thought to Suigetsu know)

( he's not talking about me that good ...)

(Suigetsu can be annoying so he keeps talking to me...)(ugh! Ok ok! What the fuck do you want! I'm awake! Sasuke thought)

( oh god ... I feel sleepy and I can't sleep because I hear people talking in my head ...)

(I can't go Suigetsu... it's to soon... Sasuke thought)

( ohh now I know what he's talking about ...)

(I know I left you guys... I know... I know that... shut up let me think! Look it's way to soon to leave him... i know people die everyday but he was his friend since kids... I know he has more friends... just... I haven't tell him that... fuck Suigetsu tell Karin... I'll be back soon... I don't know how soon... oh come on... it's 6 am I'm sleepy can you guys let me sleep a bit more! Shut the fuck up! Ugh! )

( I feel like people are screaming in my head ! Well I did knew he had to go soon ... but I didn't really think it would be so soon ...)

(Suigetsu please shut up! I want to sleep! Ugh your voice can get annoying... yeah... yes please... thank you... yeah talk later... )

( oh well ... I guess I can sleep now ...)

(I fell asleep right away)

( now I feel like I can't sleep ... just don't tell me he's going to start talking or walking in his sleep ...)

(Sasuke hugged more Naruto while sleeping)

( i hugged him back ... I don't know why when he did that I just blushed...)

Let's eat... (Sasuke talked while sleeping)

( I looked at him he was sleeping... I'll just listen to his dream...)

Mother... i don't want to take a shower... (he keeps talking)

( eww ... I want to laugh !)

I'm not dirty... I been making a muddy cake for you...

( aww! I still want to laugh !)

No! No! Itachi stop! That's mothers cake!

( oh god now I really want to laugh !)

Mother! Itachi throw my cake to garbage... (mumbling)

( that was mean ! I want to laugh !)

(Crying) I'm sorry father...

( I wonder what happened...)

( I started to see the images of his dream... damn ! He looks like his mother ! I just see him crying saying sorry to his father ... that looks like itachi! I'm amazed ...)

(His mother was sending him to take a shower and his father looks at him angry) I don't want to take a shower... (Sasuke whispered)

( why is his father even mad ... sasuke was so little... it gave me goosebumps...)

(Sasuke stared walking to the bathroom and ran outside to the garden to make another muddy cake) I'll make another... then I'll take a shower... if Itachi doesn't go snitching on me...

( I really want to laugh ! He was so cute ! )

(He's father behind him took his ear and stared to tell him to be a good boy like Itachi and dragged him to the bathroom) ouch... my ear...

( ... his father was mean ...)

(Littlest Sasuke took his clothes off and took a look outside no one was there... so he ran to the garden again and Itachi behind him trying to make him put a towel) go away! (Sasuke said laughing)

( omg I really want to laugh ! This is so funny! )

(Suddenly he fall to the floor everything stared to becaome black and you can see Sasuke coming from the ninja academy everyone dead on his way home his memories of that day stared playing on his head)

( oh my god ... that is horrible... I started to have goosebumps all over my body ...)

(Running to his house got into the living room his parents dead and Itachi stared showing him how he kill them... Sasuke running begging for his life to his brother crying)

( I feel shocked... how could he even show that to him ...)

(Little Sasuke watching all Naruto's friends playing and Naruto looking at him he face to the side faking to be angry but he smiled when Naruto didn't saw him... Naruto walking away and Sasuke watching at him smiling)

( I ... I ... I did the same thing ... why is it that I never approached him before ... I did consider him as my rival ... just to think the person who was my " rival " is now my fiancé... , I smiled )

(A dream of their first time talking and having sex came to his mind )

( ... you seriously needed to ruin a moment here ! Whyy! That day you made me hit my head then back !)

(He keep dreaming with that and also the day after at the basement)

( no no no no ! I was left in shock !)

(Sasuke walking to his house that day while watching at Naruto with his friends... ) am I falling in love with that freak... (Sasuke said sleeping) (while in the dream he keeps watching at Naruto and his friends while blushing)

( with that what ! Wait what ... was he falling in ... it seriously didn't took him much ! What !)

("I think I never noticed that I like him since kids" he keep walking blushing just looking at him having fun with his friends..."it took him a lot of bravery to talk to me and tell me... I respect him for that...")

( wait what ... what ... what ... what ! I started blushing... what ! What! )

(Sasuke dreaming that he got home that day and walked to his parents room laying on the bed "mother... I'm so confused... I think I been in love since kid of someone... what should I do? Sasuke talking alone "ahh! That's it I'm gonna invite him to come here... good idea mother... just don't tell father he won't like that...")

( ... what ! Can I just faint ! Why is this affecting me so much ! I feel like it's the first time he has talked well not talked but said his feelings! Can I ... i ... just faint ... what going to happen next ?)

("What should I cook mother... lasagna... that's a good idea... it's not going to be like yours but... it would be good at least for him to it... him? Did I say that? Nooo it's not a him... well it is a him... ugh! " he covered his face" I know it's not normal... but it's just that... he makes me feel different... since always... I didn't talked to him before because he is weird... but I kind of like that... just don't tell father no yet... I'm not ready to let people know what I feel... I hate people mother... they are mean... I miss you...")

( What ! Why is this affecting me so much ! Why! I'm even blushing! I can't ! Can I just faint ! Wait I know I was kinda weird no I wasn't ! He liked me being weird ?! ! Why is this affecting me so much ! I feel heart pumping really fast !)

("mother it's not like I should tell you this but... I kind of raped him... " he blushed and cover his face with a pillow " I am a kind of psycho... he drives me crazy I can't think clear... I want to be cute ugh! I hate that word but yeah cute for him in every aspect and that too... but... I can't... it's weird the way he makes me feel... what should I do... I want him for myself but he has this friends there is no way he would let them away... what a selfish person I can be... have you seen his eyes... beautiful like the ocean... and his hair so blonde..." he was blushing "I think I am in love... I been in love since always... and I didn't knew it... I thought that if I was away from him that weir feeling will go away... it didn't even tho I thought it was over")

( what ! I'm going to faint ! I'm blushing more ! I didn't knew he thought that ... I'm blushing! This is affecting me so much ! I can't breathe! What is happening to me !i feel my heart pumping really fast ! Wait did he say he wanted me for himself... what ! I'm just going to faint here looking like a tomato! He ...he ... he... has ... been... in ... love with ... me the whole time ! And I never even noticed! I'm bad at noticing people's feelings! More when it comes to him ! I never thought that he would be in love with me since we where little! I'm going to faint !)

("Well... I guess I have to try to be... cute... even tho I hate that... I don't like showing my feelings... they are a total mess... I get angry at everything and everyone just to look at them... I don't know if he would like to deal with that... and I have offended him a lot../ and I'll keep doing it... I can't stop it it's like a defense thing... but well what can I do... if I just love him" ... the dream stared to become blurry he was waking up)

( noooo! Nooooo go to sleep ! Go to sleep !this is affecting me so much I feel so happy I could die !i was still blushing! Go back to sleep !)

Mmmm... my head... (he said waking up)

( noo! )

Suigetsu Stop! (He said without thinking it... forgetting Suigetsu can't hear him if it doesn't a thought)

( I gave out a big jump , my heart was beating fast ! I forgot I was blushing!)

(Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto) Naruto? ... Ugh! My head! Make him stop!

( he's saying to stop ... , I said in suigetsu mind )

(Uhhhh now fiancé of Sasuke... I'm sorry tell him I need an answer now! And bye... Suigetsu said on Naruto's mind)

He said he needs an answer now ... ( I said and let my head fall in the pillow...)

Ugh! God now my head hurts... he's been talking in my mind all morning... (he sat on the bed grabbing his head)

Do you want some pills ..? ( I said covering my face that looked like a tomato..)

Yes please...

Ok... ( I got up from bed covering my face went to the kitchen grabbed the pills and some juice I went back to the room trying to make him not look at me ) here you go ... that should help ...

Thanks... (I drank the pill and I looked at him and spit my juice almost choked) what happened to your face?

( noo ! ) what happened with my face ? Huh? What are you talking about...? ( I was trying not to get more red even tho he said I looked cute nooo why did I think of that I started blushing more )

Why are you all blushed? What were you dreaming?

( kill me now ! ) blushed ? I am ... , I don't remember my dream...( fuck I'm blushing more god I hate when this happens!)

Oh... well ok... (he smiled) you look good ...

( no no no I'm blushing more I just smiled and sat back in bed )

(I got up and washed my mouth and get back to the room and sat on the bed Akamaru was still sleeping) I'm jealous...

( I was falling asleep blushing and I looked at him which. Made me blush more ) I'll be right back ( I almost ran to the bathroom but some water in my face and washed my teeth...I walked to the room fuck his face is just making me blushed )

(Sasuke smiled to him) come here... (he moved his hand calling him)

( I walked to sasuke and sat next to him )

(I looked at him and gave him a kiss) what in the world happened to you... (he chuckles)

( I blushed more and covered my cheeks with the blanket)

(Awwww) are you sure you don't remember your dream? Or is other thing that have you like that?

I don't remember it ... ( I said in a shy voice while still covering my cheeks my eyes where even lighter then the usual. I looked at him and blushed more )

(I took off the blanket and I kiss him and I sat on top of him) don't cover I don't mind if you look like that...

( my heart started beating fast ... as I blushed and looked at him making eye contact) I feel like I look like a tomato... ( out of nowhere a cute smile showed in my face )

I like tomatoes... (he smiled still making that eye contact)

( I blushed more and making eye contact I don't know why I feel nervous around him like the first time we talked ... I smiled back at him still making eye contact till for some reason I just looked at his lips )

(I noticed he was looking at my lips so I looked at his lips too)

( I started blushing more I got close to him and gave him a kiss )

(I stared kissing him back while I touch his cheek with one hand)

( I started to pass my fingers through his hair , I really like his hair ! )

(The kiss was getting intense for my luck I didn't put on him a shirt last night so I stared to kiss his abdomen getting to his seal mark and making bites)

( why the hell was I blushing! I just look at him and blush.. he was bitting me as always, and it tickles my breathing just became a little bit faster when he got to the seal mark )

(I pull down his pants and boxers and I kissed him close to his manhood so it can come alive to give him pleasure... he was breathing fast sometimes looking at me others closing his eyes)

( I was blushing so much and when he kissed me close to my manhood I let out a soft moan I couldn't stop blushing!)

(He was getting excited and I was too I grabbed his manhood and putting on my mouth to give him pleasure while I hear him moaning)

( I started blushing , I really didn't expect that , without thinking I tangled my fingers in his hair while moaning)

(I keep moving my head on him. Hearing him moaning and grabbing my hair unconscious making me move my head faster on him)

( I was moaning and blushed I looked to the side and saw akamaru looking at us from his bed ... how come sasuke hasn't noticed! I feeel so embarrassed! ) sa... sasuke... ( fuck he doesn't stop I try making akamaru leave but he wouldn't! Why would he leave!)

(I got my mouth out to see Naruto moving his hand weird...) what's wrong? (He said confused)

( I covered my face ) look to the side .. ( I was blushing so much )

(I looked to the side and I saw Akamaru there looking at us) ah! (He gave a small scream) what the fuck ! Stop looking at us... get out!

( akamaru heard sasuke and he got out running , I feel so embarrassed!)

(I got down the bed and closed the door... and I look at Naruto giving him a desire smile) so... should we continue?

( I blushed but I did wanted to continue even tho I felt embarrassed) I would like too ... ( I gave him a flirty look without thinking and then I noticed what I did ... what did I just do !)

(I walked to the bed taking my boxers off while I walked to him and got on top of him to kiss him and get the things hot in here)

( I started kissing him back placing on hand on his head to kiss him more and the other close to his manhood)

(I let out moaning just to feel his hand close to my manhood I keep kissing him and biting his lips. I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand fast)

( I let moans between the kiss , and I did the same thing I grabbed his manhood moving my hand fast while we where both moaning between the kiss I started biting his lower lip and made my way to his neck to make small bites there .)

(I was moaning and kissing him when I heard like a whimpering and I pull away to look at the door... I can see the shadow of Akamaru at the door and I looked at Naruto)

( I looked at the door then to sasuke... )

Just ignore him... (I got to his lips to kiss him again)

( I really can't resist lips , I started to kiss him back even tho I wonder what happened with akamaru... )

(I let my manhood inside him and stared moving faster while kissing him )

( I let out a moan between the kiss I used my legs to pull him deeper as I was moaning and he was too )

(I keep moving faster on him while I let out moaning and he is as well... I felt like blushing when I saw his pleasure face and moaning loud that I move even faster to hear him moan louder... I was moving faster trying to ignore Akamaru whimpering at my room door... I close my eyes to concentrate on what I'm feeling and hearing Naruto. Before I go out and take Akamaru to the patio)

( I started to blush because I was moaning loud and I can hear akamaru whimpering... out of nowhere I let out a loud moan and he kept moving faster ... oh no not again ! I felt as my eyes where getting full of tears just like last time I try for him not to look at my face I was blushing and moaning as he was )

(He moan loud so i took his manhood and moved my hand faster as he finished and I keep moving trying to finish too but I can't Akamaru keeps whimpering and I can't concentrate... I pull out and I lay on bed with my eyes closed just trying to breath normal and not kill Akamaru)

( I had my eyes wide open... what just happened... now I feel embarrassed!)

(Akamaru keeps whimpering and I covered my face trying not to get mad)

I'll check what he has ... ( I put my boxers on and walked to the door when I opened it he ran to the living room I just stood still ...)

What's wrong? (Sasuke said still laying on the bed)

He ran to the living room ...

(I got up taking my boxers and I put it on and walked to the living room) what do you want Akamaru?

( he just barked and lay down, I walked to the living room as well he just wanted to bother ...)

Ugh! (I walked to the kitchen for a glass of cold water) (I can't believe it! I couldn't even finish... ugh!)

( I walked to the kitchen and looked at Sasuke should I ask him if he wants me to help him finish, it's noticeable that he's still ... ugh! I don't know what to do !)

(I looked at Naruto looking at me) are you hungry?

( wait what ... I just blushed , oh god ...)

W..what ...?

(Sasuke blushed) no... I didn't... I... what?

( I blushed even more ... )

(I keep looking at him blushing)

( fuck ! I keep blushing!)

So... hungry? (No that keep sounding wrong)

( I looked at him and blushed:.. )

I meant... eat...

( I laugh nervously) maybe later ... ( fuck that sounded so wrong ! Don't think wrong!)

What? Food right? (He said laughing nervously)

( nooo he's thinking wrong ) well yeah ... ( no that keeps sounding wrong don't think wrong !)

(Sasuke laughed nervously) what else? Huh? ... (fuck awkward)

Mmm...( awkward! Don't think wrong !)

Yeah... well ../ I better eat something...

( I choked) ok... ( I went to the bathroom I want to take a shower ...)

(That was awkward) I'll make a sandwich...

( nooo that sounded wrong! I put the water and got in the shower

(I stared making sandwiches so maybe Naruto would like to eat after the shower... I put some food for Akamaru on his plate and walked to the bathroom) Naruto I made you a sandwich...

Oh ok ...( i was washing my hair )

(I took my boxers off and went inside the tub with him without him noticing)

( I was washing my hair , with my eyes closed I didn't want shampoo to get in my eyes ... I took the shampoo off and just let the water hit my face ...)

(I keep looking at him wanting to laugh it's the first time I see him how concentrated he can be on shower his hair)

( I was still letting the water hit my face , I feel sleepy so I just stretched)

Sleepy? (Sasuke said)

( I gave out a big jump an turned around to look at him ) I didn't even notice when you got inside...

Not long ago... (Sasuke smiled and wet his hair to apply shampoo on it)

( I decided to lean on the wall just enjoying the water and closed my eyes I think I'm falling asleep...)

(I took off the shampoo and looked at Naruto so relaxed ) so what did you dream?

I don't really remember... ( I opened my eyes to look at him )

But you were blushing...

It must of been something nice ... ( I smiled )

Nice? Or dirty?

( I looked at him ) well what do you think ... ( I joke and close my eyes again )

Akamaru poop iron the garden... (he joke)

That's impossible... ( I said with my eyes close because the light of the bathroom was hitting directly at my face but I just relaxed)

You are acting weird.../

How weird ... ? ( I looked at him )

Cool... (he joke)

Yeah sure .. ( I laughed and closed my eyes again )

Well I'm hungry...

Didn't you eat ..? ( don't think wrong!)

Wait what?

( fuck ! Why does he need to think wrong !) you said you where going to make a sandwich... I thought you eat it ...

Oh no... I was about to... but I decide to get inside...

Oh.. ohh ok ...

(I looked at him and I got out of the shower put my towel and walked to the kitchen to eat)

( god I'm sleepy... I turn off the water and when I looked for my towel it wasn't there ! ) where's my towel ... ( I said looking around while I was in the tub still )

Did you said something? (Sasuke said from the kitchen)

( where's my clothes! ) I can't find my towel ! ( I kept looking around...)

(I walked to the bathroom) no idea where is it... (I used on Akamaru bed)

That's weird ... ? ( I sighed )

(I better not tell him..)

Can you check if it's in the room ... ( I'm cold now )

( I'm really cold )

Mmm no... not in the room... (fuck I forgot to buy him a new one)

( I'm really cold ) I wonder where it is ...

Not idea... (I put my clothes on and walked to the bathroom) use mine...

Are you sure ... ( fuck I'm cold and I just sneezed)

Yes... (I need to go out and buy a new one... I hope he doesn't look well at Akamaru's bed

Thank you ... ( I grabbed the towel)

(I walked to the patio)

( I walked to the room put some clothes on but not my sweater just my pants and shirt and saw akamaru bed ... ) is that my towel ?!

(Fuck he saw it... I'll pretend I didn't hear him)

( I grabbed the towel all full of hairs ) Sasuke...

Huh? (Fuck)

Get over here ...

(No... ill pretend I didn't hear him)

Sasuke get over here ...

(Fuck... I walked to the room and looked at him)

Mind to explain... ( I showed him the towel... I feel weird using this kind of shirts I usually I use my sweater...)

Akamaru took it... (lie)

So you are saying you saw him take it but didn't stop him ... ( I made eye contact)

No... I'm just guessing because it has dog hair... (fuck I feel like a kid giving explanations to my parents)

And when would he even take my towel ... when he doesn't even enter the bathroom...

How do you know...

Because yesterday I've been all day with him ... and you bought a bed yesterday for him ... so he was here only at night ... which just leaves you , the one who took it and used it on his bed ...

Me? (He chuckles nervously) maybe he took it at night... bad dog... (he said to Akamaru $

( akamaru just barked in disagree) yes you ...

Yes him...

I was talking to you sasuke...

I did not took it.. why would I...

To use it on his bed ...

No sense...

Yeah sure ... I need to go buy one ... ( I walked to the living room to go out my shoes )

Your not going out with that shirt...

( I looked at him confused) why not ?

It's weird... (you show everything)

I don't see it weird ... ( I looked at my shirt)

It is... use other thing...

I wear this shirts under my sweater...

Use other or put your sweater on...

But it's hot outside...

( I kept putting my shoes )

Put other shirt then...

Bu... but why.. ? ( why!)

Because I say so...

( excuse me ! ) I'll wear the sweater then ... can you bring it ... why can't I go like this ...

I'm saying you can't... (he walked to the room and grabbed Naruto's sweater and his black gloves) take

Thanks ...( I grabbed the sweater but went outside with the shirt ... I don't see a problem with this shirt ...)

Put the sweater! (I put my shoes to go with him)

( I saw that people where looking at me ...) ugh fine .. ( I put the sweater put didn't zip it up ... it was hot outside...)

Zip it... (I looked at him)

What ? Why ? ( it's hot out here!)

Because I say sooo

But It's hot out here ...

And? (I stared putting my gloves on)

Do you want me to die because of a heat stroke..?

You won't...

Can I just go without a sweater...

No!

( I sighed and zip up the sweater half way it was fucking hot ! How come he gets to use those kinds of shirts and I have to wear a sweater!..)

Ok let's go...

( ugh! Fuck it's hot ! I un zip the sweater without him noticing it was so hot !)

(We were walking to the mall we leave Akamaru because he is to big to go inside without people noticing a dog) what color are you going to buy?

I'm guessing orange... ( fuck it's hot ! I want to take this sweater off !)

Orange? Again? (I looked at him) what are you doing? Zip your sweater!

Oh c' mon ... its hot out here ...

And?

Why can't I just take it off ... it won't cause any problems... ( fuck it's hot !)

Because I said no... (I looked at him)

( I sighed and zip up the sweater less then half it was hot ) why do you want me to wear a sweater...?

I told you! Your shirt is weird...

It's not weird ... I see it like any other shirt...

Ok... so what ever you want...

( I kept walking feeling so hot ! I hate this weather! )

(We keep walking... someone took my arm and stopped me)

( I looked at why sasuke stopped... its Sakura ... )

Hi guys... (she still has grabbed Sasuke's hand)

What do you want ... ( now I'm getting in a bad mood )

Just to see how you guys are? (I'm holding his hand ahhhh!)

I'm fine... (Sasuke said)

Stop thinking Sakura...

That means you are feeling better (Sakura said still grabbing Sasuke's hand)

Who said I was feeling better... oh wait , I was but then someone showed up ... I wonder who ?

Don't lie... I made the best day of your life the other day... didn't I Sasuke? (He said still grabbing Sasuke's hand)

I'm not lying... why would I lie to a literal slut ... ( I said in a really clam voice..)

(Her smiled go away)

Naruto... (Sasuke said looking at him)

What I'm only saying the truth... ( she got me mad)

Well... I have to go... (Sakura said all sad)

Apologize Naruto... (Sasuke said)

I'm not ... ( I rolled my eyes she fucking deserves it )

It's ok Sasuke... (she let go Sasuke's hand and stared walking... and Sasuke looked at Naruto)

( fucking slut ! )

(Sasuke looked at him and keep walking)

( what now he got mad ! Who the fuck understands this shit ... I kept walking...)

(I keep walking without saying anything he was really mean)

( yeah sure ! It was the truth! )

(Sasuke looked at Naruto serious)

What ? ( I looked at him )

What? Really ?

I'm not going to say sorry for saying the truth... you know it was true what I said ...

Well maybe I don't see it that way...

( wow ... ) whatever...

Whatever? Really?

What else do you want me to do ?

Not offended her maybe... (I looked at him)

Offended her ? I know I did but it's the truth... I thought she would stop with her crazy shit ... she has me mad you should of heard her crazy talk when you weren't here ...

I can imagine what she said to you... but I don't see the crazy thing there...

What so you're saying you don't regret what she did ...

No... it was weird yeah... but no I don't... (I looked at him)

( motherfucker ! ) well why don't you go and fuck her and cheat on me if you really did enjoy that ... ( I started walking)

(I got still and looked at him now I'm angry) what the fuck Naruto? (I follow him) what's your fucking problem?!

My fucking problem? ( I laughed)

(I looked at him feeling confused)

Think about what you said Sasuke... ( I kept walking)

What did I say? That I don't regret it?

Omg ! Finally! They should give you a prize for figuring things out ! ( I tried to sound really happy)

What the fuck Naruto...

What ? I mean if you don't regret it ... you want to know why I regret it ? Just asking want to know why ?

(I just keep looking at him... I won't ask him why...)

C' mon why don't you ask ?!

Why would I?

Because it should be the same reason for you to regret that ... but now I see it doesn't mean anything to you ...

I... what?

Well if you don't regret it ... that's what you're showing... I don't care if you didn't ask ... but I fucking regret it because I'm engaged to you ... ( I started walking)

(I follow him) that doesn't mean nothing... (fuck i didn't mean that)

It doesn't mean nothing... wow ... I didn't knew that ... ( I didn't even look at him , fuck that hurt )

No I didn't mean that.. I meant that people can have 3some and doesn't mean nothing... even married people can do it... I don't see the wrong there... you surely enjoy it... I did... she did... so?

Fuck ! What part of the word regret don't you get ! ( I started walking again )

(I follow him) well it's ok if you regret it... we don't have to do it again.. but why are so angry at me?!

Me ? Mad ? At you? No really it's nothing... ( I was being sarcastic)

Naruto (I grabbed his hand so he would stop walking)

What ? ( I stopped walking)

(I looked at him trying to find word to say) I did enjoy it she was really good but just for get it.. it won't happen again...

You know details help ... ( wtf was that ! That doesn't fucking help !)

What should help!? It happened! I didn't stopped and you either!

Fuck ! That's why am saying I regret it ! I fucking regret it ! I hate myself for letting that happen! ( ugh!)

You could stop it... you didn't... live with it...

You really do know how to fucking help don't you ! ( I made him let go of my hand and started walking)

If you regret so bad why did you have sexy with me! (I said to him even tho the people passing next to us looked at us)

( I got still when he said that I looked at him ) because I never thought that you wouldn't regret it ... ( I turned around and kept walking... fuck ! )

So what now ? You are not going to be with me for that?

I'm not saying anything ! I just need to take some air ... ( I said while I kept walking)

Sure run away like always...

Why can't you understand... you never fucking understand! ( I screamed in anger )

Who can understand you!?

After all these fucking years I thought you would !

Well I don't! Who would? I don't anyone who can...

Well guess what ! The only person who really understood me is gone now ! ( I screamed in anger and sadness as I felt pain)

Well if you think that... you should stay with him and not me! Fucking stupid!

I should have fucking died ... I should be the one dead not him ...

Maybe it would be better... (Sasuke whispered without thinking)

( I felt pain in my heart and anger) I can see how much you wanted me to die ...

It would be a less problem for me...

( fuck this is hurting) I can't believe what you're saying... I couldn't believe how much of an idiot I was to actually think you cared of me ...

Fucking Stupid... (he stared walking back to his house)

( I felt so much pain) you just killed me ... ( I vanished)

(I got to my house and took off my shoes and went to my room Akamaru was laying on his bed...) fuck... why do I have to ruin everything... I'm such and idiot... ugh! It was nothing! It was some kind of crazy sex... I don't get it...

( I went to the cemetery to visit kiba and change the flower ... my eyes where full of tears and I just felt it started to rain ... )

("Everything ok..." kiba's voice)

Not really... but what can I do ... ( I smiled )

("Don't worry maybe it's nothing")

Yeah ... I don't know why ... problems after problems keep happening...

("Life is full of problems... just don't think about them... and thanks for coming to visit ")

You don't need to thank me ... I'll always visit you ...

("You will get a cold... go home it's raining")

I'm okay... I really don't want to be at home ...

("Sasuke again?")

Yeah ... I don't know what to do anymore...

("What happened...?")

Something that involves Sakura... I feel disgusted of myself... and also that he told me things would be better if I had died ... he wouldn't have so many problems...

("He didn't mean it...")

I'm not sure about that ... I feel like an idiot thinking he could changed ...

("I'm not sure what to tell you")

It's okay ... there's nothing I can do about that ...

("You better get home and fix things... I don't want you to be alone")

I'm not alone... I have akamaru... ( I smiled ) and well sometimes I can talk to you ...

("You love him... he didn't mean what he said")

You know I've noticed something... I've noticed that ... I loved you more than I thought... and I still do ... ( tears got out of my eyes )

("I love you too")

( tears started to get out of my eyes ) I would really like you to be here ... you where the only one who truly understood me ... ( I said crying)

("I will always be with you.. even tho I can't see you or talk to you any moment... We will meet again in the other life... I'm waiting for you...")

To be honest... I would like to go now ... this is so much pain ... I think everything would be better... I would like to meet with you ... see you again ... ( I said crying)

("We will... some day... it not the time yet... don't cry... please don't cry... Kiba touched Naruto's cheek and groan)

You have to go ... right ... ( I said crying)

("I'm sorry... when I feel better I'll look for you at night...")

It's okay ... I'll be waiting for you any moment you feel better...

("I don't want to go... I miss you so much... I don't have anyone to laugh here...". Kiba groan again)

( I started crying even more ) I miss you too ... but I still know you're hear , I'll always have you here ( I placed my hand on my heart) I still love you ...

("I... I love you too Naruto... I'm.. Kiba groan and didn't say anymore)

( I started crying even more and fell to the side of his grave put the new flowers ... I was crying in so much pain not caring if it was raining... I wasn't breathing well I even let out screams of pain that I was feeling in my heart I just covered my face and started sobbing)

Naruto... (Hana was behind him)

Hana ... ( I looked at her and tried to calm Down)

Hi... I heard you talking alone...

( what ? She didn't hear anything) oh it was nothing... ( she might think I'm crazy I started to clean the tears)

I know it's stupid to ask... but... are you feeling good...(she walked next to Naruto to covered him with her umbrella)

Yeah ... ( not really... she might think I'm crazy now )

Ok... (he was talking alone... he surly it's getting crazy) thanks for changing the flowers...

( I know what she think ... ) no need to thank me ...

You are wearing his necklace... (Hana smiled)

Yeah... it reminds me of the good times ... ( I smiled )

They were really good times... Come home eat something... my mother would be happy to see you... if you want of course...

Yeah ... I can only go to eat ... I have to go back with Sasuke I left him with akamaru...

It's ok... let's go... (i help him to get up and we walked to my house... we got there and he stood still at the door I looked at him)

( I just stood still I don't think I can deal with this when I go inside the house ...)

Come on... my mother made that... cake... that Kiba used to love and he shared only with you... (Hana smiled)

( I smiled and my eyes got full of tears)

(I took his hand and took him inside) I'll go say my mother you are here...

Ok ... ( I sat in the sofa and started to remember our last day together... this is hurting more to come here ...)

(The mother of Kiba got out of kiba's room and looked at Naruto) hi son... (she said and smiled)

Hey ... ( I tried to sound like if I was okay and smiled )

I cooked some cake.. come eat... (she walked to the kitchen)

( I walked to the kitchen and we started eating I felt like crying... as we where eating... a few minutes passed I helped to clean like I always did with kiba ... when I finished helping I said I had to go and said goodbye to them I got out of the house I didn't knew where to go now ...)

(It was like 11pm and Naruto hasn't come back I was petting Akamaru sitting on my room carpet... I hope he is ok... )

( I got to Sasukes house and knocked on the door I'm just coming for akamaru...)

(I went to the door... no caring I was only on my boxers. It was Naruto I looked at him and I hugged him)

( I felt angry with him I just pushed him away ) I just came for akamaru...

Akamaru? (I kept looking at him) you are not... staying...

No ... I'm going back home ... I just came to take him ...

No... get inside... (I grabbed his hand)

I only came here to get him ... ( I made him let go of my hand )

No... why..? Get inside... (i took his hand again)

I only came for akamaru... ( again I made him let go of my hand I felt so much anger right now )

Get inside... please... let's talk... if you need too... (I grabbed his hand again)

I don't have anything to talk with you ... I just came to take akamaru with me ...

Ok... we don't talk... just get inside... (I was still grabbing his hand)

If I don't have anything to talk , why would I go inside ( I made him let go off my hand )

We don't have to talk... just get inside... (I grabbed his hand again)

( I made him let go of my hand and called akamaru he went all happy to me ) lets go buddy.. ( I said to akamaru and started walking with him )

No Naruto... don't go... (I followed him and grabbed his arm..)

Why wouldn't I go ...

Get inside... (Sasuke said again still grabbing Naruto's arm)

Why would i... I mean you surely wouldn't care what happens to me ... you would have less problems wouldn't you ... ( I looked at him and made him let go of my arm )

Ok... I'm sorry ok... you can't go... we are engaged... (I grabbed his arm again)

Only because we're engaged... doesn't mean we have to live together... ( I made him let go of my arm and st the same time push him )

Naruto... you are angry... just get inside... (I grabbed his arm again)

You're just making things difficult for you ... ( I made him let go of my arm ) lets go akamaru...

No... Naruto please... (I grabbed his arm again)

( I made him let go of my hand and looked at him ) what do you want ... ( I felt so much anger )

Don't go... (I took his hand)

( I made him let go of my hand ) you're only making things difficult for yourself... lets go buddy ( I said to akamaru and started walking)

Come Akamaru... (Sasuke said)

( akamaru went with him , I rolled my eyes what does he think he's doing..)

You want to leave... ok... but he is staying...

He's not staying... I'm taking him with me ... akamaru lets go buddy... ( akamaru started towards me )

Akamaru come here! (I said to Akamaru he looked at me and walked to me)

Can you stop with you're games ... ( I looked at akamaru) akamaru lets go ... ( akamaru started walking towards me and we both started walking home )

Akamaru come here... (Akamaru looked at us and walked to me)

Stop it with the games ... ( I kneel down) akamaru buddy come on ... ( I said to akamaru he started walking towards me and I pet him so he could stay kiba could always say that to him..)

Akamaru come here.. (I said again)

Come on lets go home ... ( I got up and akamaru started walking with me )

Naruto stop! Don't leave me... (I follow him and grabbed his hand) don't...

( I made him let go of my hand ) why wouldn't I go... ( I just looked at him serious)

Just don't go... stop this nonsense... (I grabbed him again and I noticed that some neighbors were watching at us from their windows)

What nonsense... why wouldn't I go ... if you said it yourself it would be just better if I did " maybe things would be better " those where you're words not mine ... so don't come and tell me , to stop this nonsense... ( I made him let go of my hand and looked him I turned around and started walking with akamaru..)

I'm sorry... I didn't thought what I was saying... stop... (I followed him and grabbed his hand again) come home...

You're only making things worse for yourself... ( I made him let go of my hand and started walking again and akamaru just looked at sasuke and kept walking next to me )

Then just get back home... I'll do anything... please... (I kept following him and grabbed his hand again) just get back...

( I make him again make him let go of me ) just stop .. ( I felt sad but angry)

Don't leave me.. I'm sorry... I didn't thought what I was saying... (I grabbed him again) fuck Naruto... just let's go back... (they were almost like 8 houses away from Sasuke's house)

I'm not going... I just went there for akamaru... now stop ... ( I made him let go of my hand and started walking, just stop , stop making things more difficult... akamaru just walked next to me and started barking that made me stop walking...)

(I just stood there) what do you want me to do.. to fix this... I fuck things up.. ok... I was been honest about Sakura and the other... I didn't think what I was saying..

Do you even think before you speak... ( I looked at him akamaru was barking at me he didn't want me to keep walking)

I don't get you... I'm been honest here... (I keep looking at him)

You don't know how to be honest without saying things how they actually are but that sometimes doesn't help ... ( I started walking and akamaru was barking at me not letting me walk )

Fuck... really I don't get you at all... if I lie you get mad if I don't you do too.. so what am I supposed to do? Not talked to you! Like we used to be? Because I don't see any other way that you won't get angry...

You are making all this mess just for Sakura thing... this is all stupid...

If you really think it's stupid... then just stop ... and it's not just for that ... you don't know the pain you made me feel when you said that ... even tho is you " weren't thinking " when people are angry they say things that could be true ... ( I didn't look at him)

I guess it would be better... if ... I just .. die ...

(I looked at him) ... It wasn't true what i said... I thought you were dead... and it didn't feel good... I'm sorry... I just want you to get back... home... I can sleep in the couch if you want me... but why do you always want to run away from things?

I'm not going back ... understand that ... ( I started walking again , God he's getting me so mad ! )

Naruto... get back... (I took his hand again pulling him to me)

( when he pulled me to him I let him go of my hand and pushed him almost hitting him with my hand ) I'm going to go back only for you to stop pestering me ! Only have one thing in mind I'm not going to be the same person with you , don't even expect me to. Be the same after what happened ! ( I looked to the side feeling so much anger )

(I didn't say anything but I have to admit I felt a pain on my chest... Akamaru stared walking to the house and I keep looking at Naruto)

( I started taking deep breaths to not go and beat him up ... I started walking to the house ... )

(Naruto stared walking and I stared walking next to him I hold his hand trying to make him calm down)

( I make him let go of my hand as I kept walking without even looking at him )

(I felt pain it was the first time he doesn't want me to hold his hand... I took a deep breath and hold his hand again... expecting him to not reject me again)

( I make him let go of my hand throw his hand really hard and made him hit himself in the face with his own hand , and crossed my arms so he wouldn't try to hold my hand again..)

(My hand hit my face so hard that it also burns... I got still for a moment without walking... he crossed his arms and keep walking... I looked at him and stared walking... we got to the house and he took off his shoes and walked to the room... to lay down. I walked into the room without saying anything and I sat on the bed)

Didn't you say you where going to sleep In the sofa ... ( I didn't even look at him )

(I looked at him he wasn't even looking at me) do you want me to sleep there?...

That was what you said you would do , also I wouldn't mind if you did ... ( again without looking at him )

(I got up and grabbed my pillow) I don't have any more blankets... (I looked at him)

Well I guess you'll be cold ...

(I looked at him without moving I wanted to say something but no word got out of my mouth) Akamaru come with me... (I stared walking out)

Akamaru isn't going with you ... he's mine not yours ... in that case he's staying in the room ... with me ... ( akamaru went next to me )

(I looked at Naruto and I felt pain he has never been that mean with me) but it's cold outside... it's just for today... I'll buy more blankets tomorrow...

Just like you didn't care today it was hot ... why should I care if it's cold ...

(I just looked at him... and walked out of the room to the couch with my pillow)

( ugh ! I lay in bed with my stomach facing down, I really don't want to be here I saw akamaru lay on his bed ... )

(It's been a weak and I been sleeping on the couch. Naruto doesn't talk to me like before and he's mean all the time... lucky for Akamaru he's a love with him... we got invited to Sai birthday... Naruto is getting ready so we can go I'm sitting on the couch now my bed... waiting for him)

( I was getting ready I didn't put my sweater on wearing the shirt I always wear I got out of the bathroom and went to put my shoes on )

(He got out of the bathroom and I was petting Akamaru the only one who gives me love this days)

( I put my shoes on and he still hasn't moved ) are you going to stay there ... or do I need to go get a wheelchair..? ( I looked at him all serious)

(Sasuke signed and stand up walking to the door and putting his shoes on.. moving slowly)

We don't have all day for you to be taking you're time like and old person... ( I opened the door and got out )

(I looked at him and finished putting my shoes on... I closed the door and I even had to run to walked next to him...) you are wearing that shirt again.. (I looked at him)

Yes ... do you have a problem with that ... ( I didn't look at him)

Well... I don't like it...

Well so sorry for you. ... I don't care about what you like or don't like ... I'm the one wearing it ... so why should I care ... ( I said without looking at him )

(I just face down and keep walking next to him... I saw his hand and I grabbed it)

( I make him let go of my hand ) don't get to close ...

(I felt pain on my chest and keep walking trying to get close to him but not touching his hand)

( I sighed and walked a little faster so he wouldn't get close to me and then continued with a normal speed)

(I just looked at him walking fast and I felt like crying... I keep walking and we got to Ino's and Sai's house )

( we finally go there I knocked the door and sai opened the door we said hi blah blah blah went inside hoping nobody will come and talk to us ... ugh he keeps on getting close ...)

Hi guys! (Ino said to us)

Hi Ino... (I said and I saw Naruto's hand close to me so I grabbed it for my surprise he let me hold it)

Hey ino ... ( I started to act like nothing happened between sasuke and I )

Thanks guys for coming it's special for Sai to have friends near him on this day (se said smiling)

(I just smiled and press Naruto hand feeling happy that I was holding his hand)

( I smiled at her , and he pressed my hand ... really? Ugh ...

Well thanks... there is food there and juice I don't want anyone to get drunk (she laughed) I have to thank everyone... excuse me... (she walked away)

( my smile got away and I let go of sasuke hand ) don't grab my hand again... ( I walked to get some juice)

(My smile got away when he told me that... I swallowed hard and wanted to cry... I went to sit down on the couch just looking at him)

( I was drinking juice when I noticed he was looking at me and just rolled my eyes )

(I really feel like crying... but I keep looking at him waiting for him to come back and sit next to me)

( ugh! He won't stop ! Is he ! I went to the couch and sat next to him ) stop looking at me too much ... ( I rolled my eyes and didn't even look at him )

(I face down when he told me that and I kept quiet)

Hi guys why the long face? (Shikamaru said )

Hey shikamaru... and it's nothing really... only that this moron got me really mad ... isn't that right Sasuke ..

(I looked at Naruto and I felt embarrassed... I looked at Shikamaru) it's nothing really... (Sasuke said and Shikamaru just looked at them)

(What a drag)

Yeah sure ... nothing ... ( I didn't look at sasuke)

Well... not the time so... bye guys... (what a drag... Naruto it's really angry. I wonder what happen)

( I kept drinking the juice... god I feel so mad !)

Are you going to keep things like this ? (I looked at him)

Like what ... I told you I wasn't going to be the same with you ... so I don't get you're point... ( I looked at him serious)

Your been to hard...don't you think?

I'm. Being totally normal, Sasuke...

Your not acting normal...

Sasuke ... ( I looked at him and got close to him )

(I stared blushing when he got close to me... my heart stared pumping fast and I keep looking his eyes)

( I got close to his ear ) Don't get to close ... ( I whispered in his ear then I sat where I was )

(He just kill me... I keep looking at him not knowing what to say or do)

( I noticed he was looking at me ) what do you want ?

Nothing... The old you... (I tried to grab his hand)

( I moved my hand and just crossed my arms without looking at him ) well you should of thought of that before saying what you said ...

(I move my hand to my legs and looked at the party everyone was happy and I was here next to him wanting to hold his hand or hug him...and he doesn't want me)

Hey guys ! How are you ! ( lee said and smiled )

Hey bushy brows... ( I smiled )

(I smiled to him) hi...

Well I'm taking pictures, for memories of this party... I need a picture of you guys ... ( lee said smiling and took out the camera )

( I'm not getting close to him ...) ok sure ...

Ok... (I said without moving)

Well ... you guys to get close to take the picture... ( lee said and moved his hands like saying how close we need to get )

( never in a million years, I sighed )

(I move close to Naruto but keep still)

Naruto move please... ( lee said )

( I sighed and got close to him when I felt he put his arm around my shoulder... ugh! What didn't he understand I don't want him close! )

I'll take the picture now ... ( lee said waiting for both of them to smile they looked really happy and took the picture) well thanks guys ( lee said smiling and walked away )

( ugh !)

(I had my arm over his shoulder so I looked at him and I was about to have him a kiss)

( i saw him getting his face close to mine he was about to kiss me ... ugh! I put my hand on his face so he wouldn't kiss me and took his hand of my shoulder and sat down again )

(I felt big pain on my chest like if someone was stabbing me) I can't kiss you now?

What ? I'm not going to kiss you like nothing happened... ( I didn't look at him )

Just give me one kiss ...

Not a chance...

It's just one... you will feel better if you kiss me...

No ... I don't think so ...

Just a little one. Just one... (I was begging for him to kiss me)

( I was getting so annoyed I looked at him grab his head and kissed him he started to fucking want to respond I pull away by pushing his lips away from mine ) there you wanted a kiss ... there it was ... ( I did without looking at him )

(I just looked at him and my eyes got full of tears I swallowed hard and face down)

( I rolled my eyes and got up to go to the garden where some of the people where there )

( I just looked at him get away and didn't move from the couch the party was over and he was saying goodbye by at the garden I was waiting for him to go home... )

( I said by to everyone and started walking so I could leave this place...)

(Naruto pass in front of me without saying anything... people looked at me and I followed him. Again I had to run to walked next to him) you leave me there...

You have legs so you can walk ...

We came together I thought we were leaving together...

Well aren't we leaving right now ... no big deal ...

Want to go eat something... I invite you...

Didn't we already eat something at the party...

Maybe ... ramen...

I can have that another time ...

Ok... (I grabbed his hand)

( ugh! I make him let go of my hand , what can't he understand I don't want to hold his hand...!)

(He let go my hand but I grabbed his hand again and press it)

( I move his hand and cross my arm that was next to him ...)

Naruto... we have to stop this... (i looked at him while walking)

Stop what ...

This... you acting like this... (we keep walking)

I'm acting normal... what are you talking about ..?

You are not acting normal...

I totally am ...

(We got to the house and we took our shoes off and he walked to the room and I followed him and grabbed his hand pull him to me and kissing him)

( ugh! I push him away from me ) what are you doing?

I miss you... (I tried to kiss him again)

( I was trying to push him away ) you should of thought of that when you said all those things... ( god he won't let go his trying to kiss me while hugging me and I kept trying to move him , and I finally pushed him and sat on the bed ... I feel so mad !)

You really don't want me to get close to you...

Do you really expect me to act like nothing happened...

It's been a week... (I kneel down and got close to him and I tried to open his pants )

What the fuck ! What are you doing ?! ( I tried to push him with legs , wtf ! Is he doing! )

Let me make you ...forget... (I was desperate to have the old Naruto back)

Forget ! ( i moved from the bed going to the other side because he was acting so fucking weird !)

(I feel to the floor when he move from the bed and I looked at him) if you feel me.. and I feel you... maybe you can forget and get back to normal...

What the hell are you talking about ?! ( was he seriously that fucking desperate I tried to get out of the room but he got up quickly, he's not going to let me leave is he ... ugh! I feel angry with him and he just wants me to have sex with him wtf !)

Just give me a change... (I tried to kiss him again)

Why ! ( I was trying to push him) are you seriously that desperate for sex ! ( ughhh! He was kissing me as I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move !)

Just give me a chance... you will forget... we will be better after... we will

( ugh! He's so desperate! I kept trying to push him away he wouldn't fucking move he wasn't even letting me talk ! )

(I keep kissing him trying for make him respond to my kiss... I tried to take off his pants)

( what the fuck ! I kept trying to pull my pants up and pushing him with the other hand , why won't he move !)

(I was trying really hard to make him respond to me but I felt pain every time he doesn't let me)

( i moved both of hands to try to push him , fuck ! I forgot about my pants ! Noooo! Akamaru fucking help ! )

(I pull his pants down and tried to grab his manhood until I felt a big slap on my face and I got still looking at Naruto)

( I looked at him with anger and breathing fast of the anger I was feeling I pulled my pants up and pushed him so he can fall on the bed and walked to the bathroom... and slammed the door ... fuck ! I want to beat him up ! I was breathing fast of how much anger I was feeling!)

(I was in shock and wanted to cry my face burns... he really doesn't want me to touch him... it's my relationship over? ...)

( I started the water and took my clothes off and got in the shower but just sat on the tub laying my back to the wall and closed my eyes ... I was feeling so much anger !)

(I got up and walked to the bathroom and opened the door... ) Naruto... how long are you going to keep things like this? Because I'm getting tired of this...

( I can't even shower peacefully, he better not open the curtain I swear I'll get really mad !) when the anger and pain go away ... ( I said with my eye closed)

I have asked for you to forgive me... I don't get it... (I opened the curtain to see him) why? How long...

( I opened my eyes a little then closed it , why the fuck do he need to open the fucking curtain ! I grabbed the curtain and closed it ) what don't you get ...

(I opened the curtain again) at least looked at me when I'm talking to you...

( i opened my eyes, I saw him not looking at my face I kept looking at him ) I'm looking at you ... but you're eyes are caught in something else ... ( I closed the curtain he better not stop thinking wrong ! ) now what don't you get ...

(I opened the curtain) Naruto! Stop this crap! And looked at me...

( I moved my hand like telling him to get closer )

(I got in my knees and got close to him )

( I grabbed his jaw and looked at him ) there I'm looking at you ... and I don't need to necessarily look at you I have ears for a reason... ( and pushed to the floor making him land sitting down) now what don't you understand...( I was looking at the ceiling)

(My heart stared pumping fast) I.. want you back... (I looked at Naruto)

That's what you don't understand... and I'm not being the same I was ... because it looks like you thought that I would be the same Naruto who was an idiot and after a fight acted like nothing happened... and for that Naruto you say you want back will be back when the anger and pain go away ... ( I looked at him )

If I were Kiba... you would have forgive me already... (Sasuke whispered)

( I looked at him and felt anger ) if you where kiba this wouldn't had never happened... at least he wouldn't have told me it would be better if I just had died ...

You prefer him... that's fucking obvious...

I would like him to be back ! Because if you haven't noticed how much time I have been with you ! 5 years! And now you come and tell me I prefer him ! ( I put my hands on my face breathing fast !)

The time we have together doesn't mean you don't prefer him.. it's just mean that you think you took the wrong choice...

I never said that ! It's just what you said made me feel a lot of pain ... and I wasn't even well ... kiba had only days being dead ... and the. That problem happens... ( fuck I feel like crying I just started breathing fast )

The problem stared because I told you I didn't regret been with Sakura that day... you got all crazy about that...

Yeah because you're engaged sasuke... and I felt like I wasn't being loyal ! And you ! You didn't even care ...

I didn't cheated on you.. you were there too!

Omg ! Didn't you ever understand that I felt regret so much regret! I feel disgusted of myself! I hated myself! But apparently you don't even care you just see it as something Normal when it's not !

I don't feel disgusted by you... that's what should be important to you... you feel disgusted by me?

No ... but I feel so much regret... well at least I do ...

Ugh! (Such big deal for nothing) Naruto what I said that day... I didn't mean it at all...

( yeah sure ) I just feel anger and pain ... ( I got up and turned off the water , I grabbed my towel still in the tub I put on and went to the room and change )

Naruto please... I can't keep things like this... go on the street trying to hold your hand and you don't want..

That's how I felt ... ( I said in a sad voice)

Huh?

Remember those times you wouldn't even hold my hand just because you where afraid of people would think and I suffer almost 3 years of that ... and you're only feeling that for a week ...

So you are punishing me... I see... (fuck this hurts)

I'm not punishing you ... I just want you to understand... that I'm hurt and I feel anger ...

So... what do you want me to do? Ignore you? Looking at you and feel like I'm less than a bug for you!? That's what you want?

( I sat in bed and sighed) when this is over when this pain and anger go away ... I may be the same as I was ... but I won't be the same same ... things just won't be like how it was before ... ( I put my hands in my face )

(I looked at him feeling like shit) in conclusion... I would never get back the Naruto... the one I was in love of... fine Naruto... you want space you can take it... I won't bother you again... not looking at you. Grabbing your hand... or getting close to kiss you... don't come to me later begging for me to be the same with you... because right now I just feel like we are over... (Akamaru sat next to Naruto)

( I covered my face even more as I felt like crying, how stupid can he be ... akamaru sat next to me and I just started to pet him feeling bad ... )

(Sasuke signed) I don't know what to do... you are free if you want to go Naruto... I don't want you to feel like I'm accosting you... this is painful... and I don't know how you deal with it..

I don't feel accosted by you ... I just don't want you to act like you where acting... I just want all of this to be over ... ( but I felt anger and pain)

So you want me to stop... grabbing your hand...

Just give me space, for a while... that's all ...

Ok... if that's what you want... I'll go out to buy some food for the week... we don't have... want me to bring something for Akamaru...?

He doesn't have anything to play with ... maybe one toy for him ...

(A toy? Does dogs play?...) ok... I'll be back...

Ok ... ( I kept petting akamaru)

(I went out of the house walking to the market thinking about everything that has happened recently)

( I sighed and put my pants and shirt on )

("You could it stay like that" kiba voice and a laugh)

You're such a pervert ( I said laughing)

"Just because you couldn't see me... now you can" (the figure of Kiba became clear he was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room)

( I felt happy to see him and smiled ) how long have you been there ?

"Enough to hear everything... sorry I have 2 days without showing up"

It's okay ... at least you're here now ( I smiled )

"I discovered that if I don't come every day... I can stay longer" (he smiled)

Really ( I smiled I felt happy)

"Mhm (he smiled) so you still mad at Sasuke" (Akamaru walked to Kiba and whimpered)

Yeah ... it's been a week and things are still the same... but oh well ... you didn't see what he did right ?

(Kiba smiled)

Omg ... this is embarrassing... ( I covered my face blushing and laughing)

"Well... nothing happened don't be embarrassed... I felt like hitting him... you are to soft on him"

Yeah sometimes I think that myself too ... at least he stopped with the slap I gave him ... it's not the first time I slap him ...

"I believe that... you slapped me ones..."

Sorry about that ...

(Kiba smiled) "don't be... I was been stupid "

I feel bad , because that was the first time I slapped you ... I felt bad after I did that ...

"Just forget you did ... I hear my mother saying you went to visit her... thanks"

It's nothing really... how come they don't see you or hear you. ? Last time at the cemetery she only heard me talking? She didn't hear you ...

"I choose you..."

You choose me ? ( I looked at him )

"It's complicated to explain... but I can choose someone to hear me and see me... I choose you"

( I looked at him with my eyes full of tears) but what about you're family...

"Yeah... I knew you would ask that... well they would get crazy If they can see me and heard me but most important I choose you because... I love you so much... I couldn't be without you..."

( some tears got out of my eyes ) I love you too ... ( but I noticed that to late...)

"I love you more"

( I laughed and clean my tears)

(Kiba smiled) "every day I got to repeat on moment of my life... and every time I repeat every last thing I did.."

You did ? ( I felt my heart pumping fast of wanting to cry )

"What do you mean with that?"

I'm sorry... I'm just in a bit of shock still ... ( I laughed nervously)

"I knew I was going to... well you know... so I did some last things with everyone " (Kiba smiled)

Shikamaru told me something about you asking to do like last things with them ... ( I smiled ) I would of liked you not to ... well you know ...

"I would like that too... but something on me told me the moment was close..."

I would of liked to help you ... I'm sorry for not being able to help ...

"Nothing you could done... but giving me that last opportunity to kiss you properly... it was enough for me" (Kiba smiled)

( I smiled and blushed)

"Did you wash you pants? Because I went look for you at your house... the bag is still on the garden..." (Kiba laughed)

It is ? ( I laughed)

"Yeah and smells" (Kiba laughed)

Eww well that's you're pee ( I laughed )

"It is but it has days there! Not my fault that smells " (Kiba laughed)

But it's still you're pee ( I laugh a lot more )

"You miss my pee" (Kiba joke and laugh)

You literally peed on my pants... but I can see you still have you're shiny forehead ... ( I laugh )

"Don't say that you hurt my inner me! " (he laughed)

I could literally build a house there ( I started laughing even more )

"Stop with the house and let's focus on my microscopic tiny dick" (Kiba laugher louder)

I thought you said you where a women ... or was it only dust .. ( I laughed louder )

(Kiba laughed) "that's true"

You still wear pampers ( I laughed )

(Kiba stared laughing harder) "noo now that I'm here on this side I made just one wish to have a dick size of and donkey" (kiba was laughing really loud)

(I opened the door and walked into the house and I hear people laughing Naruto and... what? Kiba! I put the things on the floor and walked to the door just to hear if I'm not crazy)

( I started laughing even louder I couldn't stop laughing!)

(Kiba was laughing louder holding his stomach) "I hope I don't pee here"(Kiba said laughing)

(What the fuck ! Am I getting crazy? The door was close so I got closer to hear better... this can't be possible)

Noo don't pee ! ( I said laughing even more )

(I heard Naruto talking and laughing and I heard like Kiba is there... I stared opening the door and I can see Naruto laughing)

"Bye" (Kiba whispered and disappeared)

( bye ... I took my pillow and started laughing)

Naruto?

( I gave out a big jump ) sasuke? Your back ... ( oh shit !)

Who are you talking to? And laughing?

I wasn't talking or laughing... ( fuck !)

I heard you... (and Kiba)

( shit ! ) that's weird ...

You were laughing and I saw you laughing... (Sasuke was at the door looking confused at Naruto)

Ohhh akamaru fell ...

Akamaru? He is already on the floor...

(Fuck ! ) he was umm running then fell and maybe before that he got where he was now ...

Naruto.. take a shower... maybe you have fever... I'll go cook a soup...

( I laughed) a fever ? ( shit he must think I'm crazy)

What the fuck do you laugh? It's not funny... and you were like Imitating kiba's voice... you are getting me worry...

What ? No I'm not ...

I heard you Naruto... you don't have to lie.

I was laughing... but I wasn't imitating his voice...

Are you on drugs?

What the fuck ! Noo !

Take a shower Naruto...

But I just took one ...

Take another one... or you want me to walk inside the room and touch your forehead?

I don't heave a fever ... I swear I'm okay ...

Take a fucking shower! I'll go make you a soup...

(Wtf ! ) ok ok I'm going... ( I started walking to the bathroom)

(I walked to the kitchen to make him a soup he must be sick or something)

( I'm not sick ! Ugh I took my clothes off and sat on the tub with the water hitting my chest and I started laughing and covered my mouth not to laugh loud )

"Funny huh? He almost catch us" (kiba's voice)

I think , he thinks I'm crazy or something ( I whispered)

"I wonder why he can hear me" (Kiba whispered)

I wonder that too ... ( I whispered) didn't you say you could only pick one person?

"Yeah... that's why I don't get it... could it be his sharingan? (He keep whispering)

Yeah maybe it's because of that .. ( I whispered trying not to laugh ) I feel like laughing so much ( I whispered)

"Me too... what to see my new donkey thing" (Kiba joke and laugh in a whispering)

Pervert, it's probably like the size of you're pinkie ( I whispered laughing)

"Don't offend my new member " (he joke)

I thought you only put soxs ( I joked )

"Not now that I wished for a donkey one"

( I started laughing covering my mouth)

(Kiba stared laughing and make himself visible to Naruto)

( I felt happy to see him but I was taking a " shower " I kept laughing covering my mouth I hope sasuke doesn't hear... I would like to hug him ...)

"Want me to go?"

No not really...

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable... you are naked"

Kiba we had shower together it's not the first time I would ever be naked around you ( I whispered)

(Kiba smiled) "its pervert if I tell you... I miss your body?"

Well yeah it's a little perverted ( I whispered and laughed he looks so real I mean he is but it looks like if he was really here ...)

(Kiba laughed covering his mouth) "I would like to kiss you"

Well you have been giving me kisses when you go ... ( I whispered, I really miss him )

"I have... because I miss you... I know I shouldn't)

I miss you too , a lot ( I whispered)

"I hope he loves you at least more than half that way I do..."

You know something... the way you have showed you're love towards me ... I don't really think there's ever going to. Be anyone to get even that close to the love you feel ... ( I smiled and whispered)

(Kiba's eyes were full of tears... he face down)

What happened... ( when I extended my hand to make him look at him I was shocked it's like if he was here )

"I wish I could have more time with you" (tears got out of his eyes)

I wish that too .. ( I cleaned the tears from his eyes touching his cheek he felt so real )

"I really love you... "(he stared crying covering his mouth so Sasuke can't hear him)

I love you too ( I whispered and just hugged him he felt so real I don't ever want to let go of him not again )

(Kiba hugged Naruto back and keep crying)

( I kept hugging him back I really miss him as I let out some tears as well

(Kiba pull Naruto to see him...) "this is like a punishment... leaving without you... not been able to see you anytime..."

Yeah ... I really miss you ... I wish that I could visit you any time ... to know you don't have To go at times ... ( I let tears out my eyes and touched his cheek ) I've noticed myself that I love you more then I thought ( I whispered so sasuke wouldn't hear a thing )

"I feel happy to hear that but it makes me sad too..." (Kiba touched Naruto's cheek)

I know... and I'm sorry... ( I kept touching his cheek)

(Kiba staring to get close to Naruto to kiss him...)

( I don't know if it's wrong but part of me wanted to kiss him again I got close to him and gave him a kiss , not knowing if it was right or wrong...)

(Kiba was kissing Naruto while crying when a groan got out of his mouth and the water stared to turn red with blood)

( tears got out my eyes ) I'll see you later ... ( I put my forehead against his ) I'll really miss you ...

"I'm sorry... (he grabbed his chest and he groan) I don't want you to be scared of this... all will get to normal when I leave... I... I... (he closed his eyes taking a deep breath ) I love you...

I love you too ... ( I gave him a kiss on the cheek) now go I don't want you to suffer...

(Kiba tried to smiled and he disappeared)

( I covered my face with my hands and started crying, I don't want to live like this, I want him to come back ! I was sobbing really bad )

(I was at the bathroom door because I heard Naruto whispering... I didn't get what he was saying... but I think he is getting crazy or drugs... he crying now... I don't know if I should go inside)

( I was sobbing really bad ) this is all my fault! ( I said crying in pain as the water was a little red from his blood I covered my face while I was crying!)

Naruto? (I opened the door the curtain was close)

(The water wasn't red anymore, I broke down in tears I want to believe he's alive)

Naruto?... are you ok?

( I looked at him my face was just full of sadness I couldn't stop crying)

Let me help you to get out... (Sasuke extended his hand to Naruto)

( I extended my hand insecure but then grabbed it while I was crying)

(I help Naruto to get out of the tub... I grabbed his towel and dry him... his pijamas were the so I took it and I stared to put him on while he keeps crying) the food is ready... (I said drying his hair)

O..ok ... ( I said covering my face while I was crying)

(I grabbed his hand and walked him to the table were the food was and I sat in front of him) Naruto... who do you talk to?

( if I tell him he's going to think I'm crazy) I.. I .. ( I couldn't even speak from the crying)

I don't know if I'm crazy... but I saw Kiba 2 times... I don't know If I was dreaming...

( I looked at him) you ... you can ... can ... you can .. see him too .. ( I said crying)

(I got still) now I guess you have seen him too...

Not only that ... I've talked to him ... ( I said crying) that's who I was laughing with ... I get it if you think I'm crazy... ( I looked down covering my face crying)

I don't think you are crazy... I used to talk to my mother... and see her... until we talk and I stopped feeling alone... I let her go... he is here because you haven't let him go...

( I cried even more when he said that )

He... Kiba is not in peace... not until you set him free...

( I started to feel so guilty as I cried )

My mother wasn't in peace... she used to come here every day when I got out of the academy... she suffer her dead many times just to be here... there is a point when they can't go and have to live their dead again... over and over... when I talked to you... and I told her I wasn't alone anymore more she ask me I she can leave now... and I let her go...

( I cried so much feeling pain in my heart I couldn't breathe properly this is just killing me ... I can't live like this ...)

You have to tell him... that he is free to go... (I walked to Naruto and grabbed his hand) I know it's hard I been there... but he will suffer more eventually when he has to pass his dead again and he won't be able to go until he dies again... you are going to be there to see him... nothing you can possibly do..

( i hold his hand back. And I pressed his hand as I cried and cover my face with the other I don't want to let him go I want to see him but I don't want him to suffer not again ... I felt so guilty so much pain )

If you don't believe me... just think... the first time you saw him... did you see him bleed? Is he bleeding now? Eventually... his dead will pass completely again... I'm sorry to tell you this... I don't want you to go through this...

He ... he bleeds... every time he comes here ...(I said crying I don't want to stop seeing him but it's for the best for him ...)

Is he bleeding more now than the first days?

Y..yes ... ( I said crying in pain)

I'm sorry... (I hugged him... I know his pain... I been there when I had to let my mother go... and I made her suffer many times her dead for many years)

( I hugged him back sobbing in pain )

You can always talk to him about it... you don't have to let him go... but... I don't think you want to see him die again... I did that to my mother... and believe me... it can make you crazy something like that...

I...I will .. talk to him ... when he comes ... back ... ( I said crying)

I'm sorry love... I wish... you could have him back... so you can be happy... (Sasuke said sad... knowing Naruto loves kiba)

( I cried even more ) things happen... for ... a reason... ( I said crying)

I don't know... i just know... that things can hurt us a lot...

Yeah ... they can ...

(I keep hugging him) you need to eat or rest...

( I really don't feel like anything...)

Want me to take you to bed...?

Yes ... please... ( I feel like if I try to walk I'll just faint...)

(I took Naruto on my arms and walked to the room.. Akamaru got down the bed to his own bed and I put Naruto there and I covered him with the blanket...) good night Naruto... (I stared walking out of the room)

Sasuke... ( I looked at him )

Yes? (I turned around to see him)

Can ... can you stay ... with me ... I don't want to be alone ... ( I said almost crying of how terrible I felt )

Sure... (I took my clothes off staying on boxers and I got to the bed laying next to him... without touching him I don't want him to feel uncomfortable)

( tears started to get out of my eyes I covered my mouth with the blanket so I wouldn't cry Loud )

I can hug you... if you want me too...

( I let go for a while the anger he had made me feel I turned around and hugged him letting tears out of my eyes,,,)

(I hugged him feeling his tears falling on my chest as I stared touching his hair so he can fall sleep)

( I felt his hands on my hair that made him calm down a bit ...)

(Poor Naruto... the pain is like hell on life... I wish I could make him feel better to make the pain go away)

( I started to close my eyes falling asleep...)

(Finally Naruto fall sleep and I did too... hoping he would feel better at least a bit better tomorrow)

( I woke up next morning I was still hugging him ... I didn't know what to feel ...)

(I woke up without moving I can feel Naruto is hugging me so I stood there with my eyes close)

( I don't know what to do ... I really don't know what to feel or anything... I still feel somehow mad with him ... and even more because of what he did ...)

(I opened my eyes to see Akamaru looking at us ) are you hungry? (I whispered and he whimpers. So I stared moving out of the bed trying not to move Naruto so I won't wake him up)

( I was already awake... so I just move to the side faking I was sleeping...)

(I woke to the bathroom Akamaru following me and I wash my teeth and face. I walked to the kitchen and give him food... Then I went to the patio and I sat there on the hanging chair)

( I just lay in bed not wanting to get up ... I say down and went to the bathroom to wash my teeth and face then went back to the room and lay down with my stomach facing down..)

Akamaru... (I said to him when he got close) I need to give you a shower... Naruto is not feeling good so don't make this hard...(he looked at me and ran under my bed. I walked to the room) come here you need a shower (I said to Akamaru whispering thinking Naruto is sleeping)

( I move my hand making akamaru get out and just looked at him and touched his head )

(I looked at Naruto and smiled but he just looked at me... I grabbed Akamaru and took him to the garden and tied him there with a dog collar and stared to washing him)?

( I was getting out of the room when I saw akamaru running back to the room , I stopped him and made him calm down he was all wet , and I just smiled..)

(I finished washing Akamaru and when I let him go he just ran... I went inside and I saw Naruto petting him... )

( I know how much he hates taking showers I sat down and he got on top of me not caring if he was going to leave my clothes wet and I continued to pet him ..)

(Naruto didn't say anything to me so I walked to the kitchen to grab some juice I can't spec him to be the same just because I hugged him... he keeps looking at me angry ... and not talking like this whole past week)

( I guess I can try to be a little nice even tho I still just want to beat him up I walked close to the kitchen with akamaru and rolled my eyes ) good morning... ( I said close to the kitchen fuck I don't want to be nice with him so fast I feel mad !)

(Naruto talked to me but even tho he talks I can hear he doesn't want to in his voice...) morning... (I said turning around to see him)

( I was looking at akamaru petting him , I really prefer to be in the room... )

(He didn't look at me... I felt like crying) I'll take a shower... (I stared passing next to him and even tho his skin is warm I can feel it cold with me... )

( I sighed I'm not going to be the same with him not so fast ...)

(I took the shower and go out and change... I walked to the living and sat next to him to read I didn't notice I sat close to him touching his arm and he looked at me angry I can say that almost with disgust)

( I just took a deep breath trying not to slap him as I hard as I fucking can and just move my arm and continue reading my book ...)

(I move to the side and got my feet up and stared reading when I tear fall in the pages... I feel so sad about all this and it's all my fault... I can't have him back... he hates me...)

Aug 5, 9:06 AM

( I sighed and kept reading... akamaru was the one between us ... it was better that way ...)

(I got up to go to the kitchen and unconsciously I touched his shoulder) want something to eat? (I ask to notice I was touching him)

I'm not really that hungry right now ...( I'm trying to be nice , I haven't noticed he was touching my shoulder..)

( I keep looking at him... I really want to kiss him... I miss him)

( I kept reading, and noticed he was looking at me , so I made eye contact to see what he wants ...)

(I feel blushing when he looked at me... I really want to kiss him and feel that he still loves me but his look it's cold ... I tried to smiled )

( ugh! Do I have to be nice ! After what happened! Ugh! Fine ! Fine ! But I'm not going to act like anything happened I'm going to be nice with him if he doesn't do any other creepy shit like yesterday! ... I tried to smile back at him ... god ! There ! But don't expect me to be the same I'm still mad !)

(I took the smile off my face and walked to the kitchen I lay on the wall and covered my mouth so he can't hear me cry... he forgot That sometimes I decide to read his mind... and this time I did.. wrong choice for me... I grabbed my shirt on my heart position and sat on the floor crying covering my mouth)

( you got to be kidding... wow ! I'm not thinking anything anymore... I continue reading)

(I just stood there sitting o the floor grabbing my legs and crying)

( akamaru started barking at me ) what ? ( I said to akamaru he was still barking at me ...)

(I lay my head on the wall and looked to the ceiling.. no one told me love for someone can be this hard.. I know all this is my fault... but I never expected that he would be changed and that... that is what it makes me more stupid..)

( I was at the sofa reading... when I heard a knock on the door ... I went to see who it was ... ) hey ino ... ( I smiled )

Hi Naruto... I'm relief that you are here in Sasuke's your house is way to far (she smiled and she was grabbing to big bags)

Yeah a little... do you need help with the bags ( she gave me the bags and I let her in )

Oh my shoes... (she got back to the door and took them off) thanks... I hope you guys don't mind I'm here so early (she smiled ) and Sasuke is here? (Uhhh first time in Sasuke's house. Beautiful)

Yeah he's here ... and it's no big deal if you're here early ( I smiled don't make me go call him )

Can I... sit down? I'm a bit tired (she laughed nervously)

Yeah you can , you didn't really need to ask ...

Oh (she laughed) well I got you guys some things... you left the party so fast no leave me time to give you the gift and some food (she smiled and sat down)

I... we where in a bit of a hurry... sorry for leaving so fast ... ( I smiled ) I'll go take this to the kitchen... ( I went to the kitchen and started to take the food out what the hell this is a lot ! )

(I was now drinking juice and I looked at Naruto) where did you get all that food? (Sasuke ask)

Ino brought it ... ( what the hell this is a lot !)

It's for how many people? (Sasuke joke)

Maybe for 15 ? ( I joke )

(Sasuke smiled) and grabbed a clean glass to put juice and walked to the living room where Ino was sitting)

Hi Ino ... that's for the food...here some juice... (Sasuke said)

Aww thanks... it was nothing (she smiled) no need to thank me (This I a lot of food I just put them in the fridge and akamaru was watching me and bite my pants and started to pull me to the living room ) not again ... ( I tried for akamaru to stop pulling I was going to fall )

It was a nice party... (I don't know what to say)

Yeah(she smiled) thanks again for going... it mean a lot for Sai... at the end someone took some beers... but you guys left so fast...(he looks sad)

Oh... well... something came up... sorry...

Akamaru stop it ! ( I whispered he was still pulling and I was grabbing my pants so they wouldn't fall I think from the living room you could see one of my legs and akamaru pulling it as I was holding down to the wall so I wouldn't fall )

(Ino was watching at the kitchen) am I.. interrupting some kind of fight between you guys? (She looked at Sasuke and he got still without saying anything)

( I fell to the floor ) thanks a lot akamaru ( he just barked at me as I walked to the living room and sat on the chair next to the couch holding my head that akamaru made me hit )

(Ino fake a smiled... this guys were fighting... Naruto didn't want to come to the living room he looked angry and Sasuke sad... oh no bad time for me) well... and (he looked at Akamaru) wow he looks bigger...

Yeah he is ...at he still gives problems... ( I looked at akamaru and he barked at me )

Kiba would be happy to see him... (she smiled) well... did you check the food? Was it good?

(Sasuke looked at Naruto)

( I got sad when she mentioned him I blacked out then came to my senses ) yeah it was good ... ( I smiled I didn't knew I had to try it ...)

Well... I got you guys a lot of food since you guys both are man... oh... I hope I didn't offend you guys...

(Sasuke just looked at her)

( i didn't get it ... akamaru jumped on me and made me hit my head again he was asking me to pet so I started to pet him )

None of my business... but are you guys ok? (She looked at them)

Mhm (Sasuke said)

( sasuke and I said " Mhm" at the same time as I akamaru wouldn't let me see anything)

(Yeah sure) oh... I have here a present for you guys for coming to the party (she took out a little box and gave it to Sasuke and he took it and opened it and looked at her smiling)

I hope you guys like it... I choose this one for you guys...(it was a figure that has grabbed a parchment that says be happy your not alone anymore... Sasuke extended the box to Naruto so he can see it)

Thanks Ino ... (Sasuke said)

( I grabbed the box while making akamaru stop licking my face and saw it ... a smile showed in my face ) thanks a lot ino ... ( I said smiling I felt happy again )

You welcome (she said happy) and here an invitation for other party... she gave the invitation to Naruto..

( I grab the invitation and look at her ) congratulations ( I smiled )

(She smiled and blushed) thanks... (she put her hands on her face smiling)

What is it? (Sasuke looked at Naruto)

( I passed him the invitation to him )

(I grabbed the invitation and read it... a baby shower... she is pregnant... I looked at her without any expression and she looked at me) Sasuke? (She said)

( I just looked at him , maybe what Sakura said it's right ...)

Well... congrats... (he said)

Thanks... are you ok? (She said)

I am... it's just that.. I have see you since you were little and it's weird to know you have a life on you...

( god I felt like I was going to die ... I just thought ugh! I need to get what she said out of my head ... I felt terrible I don't know why ...)

(Ino blushed) well... yeah I guess is weird ... want to feel it... (Sasuke looked at her in shock) come here give me you hand...(Sasuke looked at Naruto and stand up to give her his hand and she put it on her belly... Sasuke just smiled)

( should I feel bad ... I know that he's never going to feel that if he stays with me it's obvious... I just smiled when I looked at them ...)

And when are you guys getting merry? (She said and Sasuke looked at Naruto still having his hand on her belly)

( I looked at them and blushed, I really didn't know what to say ...)

Ok... awkward question (she laughed...)

When you laugh the baby moves... (Sasuke said changing the topic)

I need water ... ( I got up and walked to the kitchen... )

(Sasuke smiled to Ino and get back to sit on the sofa) and are you going back on missions Sasuke? (She asked)

I have to... but I can't right now.. I have some things to fix here before leaving... (he said)

Naruto things.. (she looked at him and Sasuke just looked at her)

( when I heard her say that I choked on the water ... god what the hell happened to me !)

(Sasuke face down)

It's ok Sasuke... we all have problems at home... (she said and Sasuke looked at her) don't worry...

( I kept choking on the water coughing, what the hell is wrong with me ! I feel nervous all of the sudden! I was getting red like a tomato! What the hell !)

After the storm the rainbow comes out... (she said to Sasuke smiling and he smiled to her ) I'll go see if he is ok... before he dies on the kitchen (Sasuke joke and walked to the kitchen to see Naruto choking) are you ok?

( I looked at him and blushed what the hell is wrong with me ! I tried to calm down ! I looked to the side so he wouldn't see my tomato face ... but I think he already saw it )

(He was blushing maybe the baby thing make him nervous) are you better now? I mean you are not choking... anymore?

Yeah ! I think I'm okay now ... ( I said in a shy voice while blushing! What the helll ! Is going on with me !)

Ok... (I keep looking at him) Ino../ maybe she is hungry...

yes please! Ice cream would be good! (She screamed and I looked at Naruto wanting to laugh)

( I laughed when she screamed that but not to loud so she wouldn't hear )

(I opened the fridge and got out the ice cream she asked for and walked to the living room and she stared eating like she hasn't eat ice cream in a while) (what the fuck )

( fuck I need to calm Down I grabbed akamaru and used him to cover my face I went back to the living room and sat down wanting to cover my red face )

Haven't you eat ice cream before? (Sasuke said without thinking and she looked at him with a weir face)

I'm pregnant Sasuke! I need things! Now I need ice cream! And Sai read that it not good for the baby he doesn't let me eat ice cream and I'm enjoying my ice cream! (She said all desperate)

(Is this what pregnancy does.? She looks like some kind of animal)

( I didn't want to laugh when he thought that , I really want to laugh! So I hugged akamaru to try not to laugh !)

(What the fuck... it's a monster... I have to remember not to get close to her when she is pregnant... ) I hope you like chocolate ice cream... I didn't have any other flavor it's the one that Naruto eats... (Sasuke said and she looked at him and stared crying)

(What the fuck ? What's this?)

Ino ...? ( I looked at sasuke then to her , what the fuck ?)

I can't eat the ice cream peacefully! (She said crying)

(Sasuke looked at Naruto and he wide open his eyes)

Eat as much ice cream as you want ... ( I looked at sasuke I was shocked)

Thanks! (She said crying and keep eating)

(She got crazy... that's not pregnancy that's some kind of retarded thing)

( I covered my mouth trying not to laugh! )

I... well... and how is Sai with the news? (With her like that I guess bad)

He's just reading book about that... (she looked at Sasuke)

( I took a deep breath trying not to laugh...)

Are you making fun of me? (Ino said to Naruto)

No ... I wouldn't do that ... ( I looked at her , fuck !)

(She stared crying) I know I'm fat! (Sasuke wide open his eyes and looked at Naruto) (what the fuck?)

What? No you're not ... ( wtf !)

I know I am! Just look at me! (She said crying letting the ice cream fall to the floor and covering her face) I'm a fat ass!

(Sasuke looked at Naruto like saying what the fuck ?)

( I looked at sasuke the same way ) no you're not ...

I'm not attractive anymore! Am I? (She looked at them)

You are attractive... beautiful... (Sasuke said)

What ? You are gay how you should know! You don't like girls! Even Naruto is sexier than I am! (She said crying and I looked at Naruto)

What ? ( i whispered I was so much fucking shocked! What the hell is this !)

I'm so ugly! And fat! I shouldn't be eating ice cream! I promise I won't do it! You! (She looked at Sasuke angry) you made me eat ice cream! (Sasuke laughed nervously and stand up and walked next to Naruto)

Why don't you try to calm Down... you're not ugly or fat ... ( I was creeped out now !)

You made me eat! (She keeps saying to Sasuke and he was just looking at her standing next to Naruto )

I didn't knew... you say you wanted it so...

Shut up! You want me to be fat! And make me break a promise! You are a bad person! (She said angry)

(What the fuck ... should I be scared of her)

Ino try to calm down... its bad for the baby ... ( I'm scared)

(She took a deep breath and smiled) oh I dropped the ice cream... (she pick it up and smiled to them)

(What the fuck! She is crazy.!)

( I smiled back ) I'll go get towels to clean that up ... ( I said smiling and got up and went to the kitchen)

(When Naruto walked to the kitchen she looked at me angry and got up walking to me and took my ear ) you want me to be fat! (She whispered on my ear)

(Naruto... help...)

Ino why don't you sit Down... you told me you where tired ... just try to relax... ( I walked next to them and smiled at her )

(She looked at him smiling and hugged him) aww you are such a good friend ( she walked to the sofa and sat down... I stared rubbing my ear)

( I smiled back and cleaned the floor)

I would like to stay... but Sai can get worry... I have to go... hope you guys enjoy the food (she got up and walked to the door to put her shoes on)

Thanks for the food ... ( I walked to her ) see you later... be careful in you're way home ...( I smiled and she gave me a hug )

(God she is crazy... pregnancy can make women go insane!... I sat on the sofa)

( she walked out of the house and I closed the door , what the fuck was that I went to sit down as well and sighed closing my eyes )

Next time remember me that I shouldn't give ice cream to pregnant woman...

I'm afraid of what would happen if we don't give her ice cream ( I laughed )

(Sasuke laughed) oh god... when she stared crying for been ugly and fat... (he laughed)

I really didn't expect any of that ... well at least I know I'm sexier ( I joked and laughed)

(Sasuke stared laughing) now we can give her an opinion because we date man... god... I can't imagine what's Sai is been through...

Well not going through a good time from what I could see ( I laughed ) she really creeped me out ( I said laughing)

Me too... I was getting scared that she would try to kill us for giving her ice cream... and for been fat and ugly (Sasuke laughed)

( I started laughing holding my stomach)

God... I never thought pregnancy can be that bad... (he chuckles)

Well now you know ... ( I said laughing)

I'm so glad that I'm not a woman... I can't imagine myself crying for ice cream or for been fat ..

Just to imagine you like that makes me want to laugh a lot ( I started laughing even years got out of my eyes )

Stopped I can't handle the idea of you been sexier than I am! (He joke) (suddenly I noticed we were laughing and talking like nothing... like if things went back to normal)

( I started laughing holding my stomach cleaning the tears of laughter)

(I smiled looking at him and I felt happy even for a moment I was enjoying having him even tho if he gets back to be angry at me... ) oh go... now the floor is all sticky!

( I looked at the floor) it can get off by cleaning it with water ... I'll go get some towels with water ... ( I got up laughing and went to the kitchen)

(I got up and move the sofa so we can clean the floor well and I found more ice cream under the sofa.. I went to the kitchen and grabbed something to clean it )

( I couldn't stop laughing I was getting the towel wet when I was finished I turned around and bumped to sasuke we where just making eye contact)

(My heart stared pumping fast and I stared blushing and breathing fast.. I keep looking at his eyes... and his lip... but I can't kiss him... he can get mad at me... again)

( I started blushing just looking at him , I got close to him and grabbed his head for me to be able to kiss him , I felt I blushed more when I kissed him )

(He pull me down to kiss him... I was breathing fast I stared to respond to his kiss. Pulling him close to me I been missing him a lot)

( I kept kissing him I placed both of my hands on his head then shoulders for them to put both of my legs in his waist as I kept kissing him )

(I took his legs with my arms so he won't fall and I kept kissing him in a very passionate kiss like always his skin is warm and this time I can't feel that cold way that he was given to me... I sat him on the shelve to keep kissing him and I let my cold hand go into his back inside his shirt feeling every inch of his skin)

( I felt goosebumps when I felt his hands inside my shirt touching my back I was still holding his head with both of my hands and moved one inside his shirt touching his chest and abdomen)

(I stared biting his lip and his neck while touching his back I took off his shirt and I looked at him waiting for him to either say no or just keep kissing me)

( I didn't even think of the option he was giving me I just started to kiss him again while passing my fingers through his hair )

(We keep kissing I took him on my arms and walked to the room and put him slowly on the bed ... I looked at him and stared taking off my shirt he keep looking at me and I wasn't sure if he just want sex or he really desires me right now... we were making eye contact and he stared blushing)

( I started blushing because we where making eye contact... now I don't know what to do ... I was just blushing looking at him and his lips )

(I took his pants and stared pulling them down slowly just in case he doesn't want me to do anything... I took mine down as well and got close to him and stared kissing him again and his abdomen all way down to his seal mark)

( I was blushing I don't know why I would always blush when he did that , sometimes I looked at him , and I wouldn't I know would feel goosebumps when he got to where my seal mark was )

(I get back to his lips and stared kissing him taking his boxers down with one hand and mine as well... I stared breathing fast scared that he can reject me for a moment I stood still thinking if I should keep going I don't want him to reject me again...)

( I just got close to him and kissed him passing my fingers through his hair , he was breathing fast ... something that he never does I mean after what happened... he's probably scared I'll reject him ...)

(He got close to my lips to kiss me... so I did kiss him back while touching his body and grabbed his manhood moving my hand fast before letting my manhood inside him )

( I was letting soft moans in between the kiss , I placed one hand on his hip and the other one was on his head to kiss him better as a time pass I was letting out moans but not to loud in between the kiss )

(As I heard him moaning I let my manhood inside him while moving fast and kissing him... we were breathing fast and moaning we even forgot about Akamaru on that moment nothing else matter we were just there loving each other not thinking on nothing)

( we where both breathing fast and moaning I started kissing him bitting his lower lip the going to his neck making soft bites there as I bite him on the shoulder not for him to cry or anything I just heard him moan when I bit him , it was just for us to have the same mark I went to his lips again and started kissing him the kiss itself started to get intense )

(Feeling his lips and his bites on me were driving me crazy I was so happy to feel him again... I been so stupid and he has been so good to me I know I don't deserve him but I don't want to let him go... I stared moving faster not just my body but my hand as well kissing him like it was maybe the last time that I can taste him... I'm not sure how is he going to act when this finish so I'm enjoying the moment thinking that I just want him back... he was moaning and moving his hips as well I bit hi neck and his lips. I looked at him his face full of pleasure)

( when he started to move faster I felt as my back archer from the bed for the pleasure I was feeling I just started to kiss him and then made my way to his ear and bite it I could hear him moaning in my ear as we where both breathing fast I started to my hips and wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him deeper that made him and I let a really loud moan as he kept moving faster and faster as the time passed )

(We were both moaning loud I even got tears of pleasure for the first time... we were both moving at same time he was pulling me deeper to him with his legs I grabbed his hips and pull him to me moving even faster both moaning loud and we both finished at same time... I pull out and sat down catch my breath... I felt like I cant breath properly and a bit dizzy... I lay on bed next to him just trying to breath properly)

( I was trying to catch my breath, when I looked to the side and saw akamaru there looking at us ... I felt so embarrassed!)

(I was looking at the ceiling until I felt something sniffing on my leg really close to my manhood... I sat down fast and I saw Akamaru) what the fuck ! Get away!

( I was so red right now akamaru got up in the bed and lay on my chest whimpering because sasuke yelled at him I just laughed)

I'm telling you this dog is weird...

Do you think he saw everything... or just a bit ... ( I looked at him he had tears getting out of his eyes )

I'm thinking he was enjoying the view... (I clean the tear that was coming out of my eye)

( I laughed sasuke tried to touch my cheek but akamaru almost bit him and barked at him ) akamaru what's wrong? ( he didn't want sasuke to get close to me )

This dog is in love with you... (fucking dog)

No he's not ... ( I said laughing )

(I looked at Naruto and smiled and tried to touch Naruto hair but Akamaru almost but me I felt his breath on my hand and I move it fast... and he stared barking at me)

Akamaru what's wrong ... ? ( I looked at sasuke then to akamaru)

(I tried again to touch Naruto and this time he bit me on my hand and I let out a scream and he stared barking at me all angry even growling at me... i stand up from the bed and stood there watching at Akamaru and Naruto while grabbing my hand that was bleeding)

Sasuke are you okay ..? ( what is wrong with akamaru)

Yeah.. I'm ok. I'll go to the bathroom... (what's wrong with him?)

Ok ... ( I tried to get up but akamaru wouldn't let me !)

(I went to the bathroom and I washed my hand and I put my boxers on and walked to the room) It huts. (I looked at my hand I can see his tusks mark on my hand) what's wrong with him)

I don't get why would he do that ... ( I already pull something to cover myself... ) he doesn't want to get off me ...

Well you have to move eventually...

( I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me get up ) he has never done that to you ... it's weird ...

He is acting weird...

Yeah ... ( I tried to move again he wouldn't let me )

This is weird... hey Akamaru come here../ let go... (I called Akamaru)

( he barked at Sasuke but wouldn't move ) this is just too weird ...

I'll go to the kitchen he can't see me there and just move him...

Ok ... ( god he's heavy !)

(I went to the kitchen and drank water to go to the garden and lay on the grass waiting for Naruto)

( i took akamaru off me and put my boxers on and ran to the garden and hide there , he was looking for me inside the house )

(I looked to the side Naruto was hiding behind some pants I got up and closed the door from the garden so Akamaru can't go out... and walked to Naruto and touched hi head) he's not coming out...

What's his problem... he has never been like that ... ( I got out where I was hiding akamaru saw me and started barking like crazy)

I don't know maybe you hit him...

I didn't hit him. ...

I sat on the grass... I don't get it then... (I grabbed my hand to look at it)

It's like if he was taking care of his property or something... ( I sat on the grass)

His property? You mean Akamaru's property or ... (I looked at him)

Or ..? ( I looked at him confused)

Kiba's... (i looked down I didn't want to see his face when I say his name)

Oh ... ( I sighed) but why would he think that ? ( I tried to sound normal...)

I... don't know... (you Also had sex with him)

( I looked at him in shocked by what he said and grabbed his hand to see what akamaru did to him ) that must of hurt ... ( I said looking at his hand ..)

It's nothing... (I looked at him looking at my hand)

It's nothing? You have his teeth marked in you're hand ... ( I kept looking at his hand )

(I keep looking at him and sighed)

( I looked at him , is he even feeling well )

Can I hug you?

Yes ... you can .. ( I smiled )

(I got close to him and hugged him tight) (he thinks you are kiba's property... that's what dogs do... mark territory... and it's my fault)

( I hugged him back and closed my eyes enjoying the wind )

(I pull away the hug and looked into his eyes...) who would imagine I would be here with you... as my fiancé...

( we where making eye contact) yeah ... it's kind of a shocker... but a nice one ...( I smiled and blushed)

It is nice... I have dream a lot of times about our first kiss... (Sasuke smiled)

( I know..) but which one , the first one that was an accident ( I laughed) or the actual first kiss ( I blushed and smile )

The actual first kiss... (he blushed) I was so confused at that moment... but now everything is clear...

( I blushed) Why where you confused...?

I can't explain.. (I can but I won't)

Oh ok ... ( I smiled , why won't he want to explain)

How things would've be if we were talk when we were kids...

It's a really good question...

(I gave him a smiled)

( I smiled back at him )

(I looked to the house and Akamaru was there still barking... I lay on the grass) he won't let me go inside...

He's he would ... ( I got up and went to akamaru and started to calm him down took him inside till he fell asleep , I walked to the garden) he fell asleep in the sofa ...

(My sofa full of fur...) ok... I'll go out some clothes it's getting cold.

Ok ... ( I walked inside and went to the room , and just lay on bed with my stomach facing down)

( I was dressing up and my hand was hurting I hope he doesn't bite me again... I turn around to see Naruto laying down and I sat next to him an touched his hair) are you feeling ok?

I guess I am ... ( I'm just preparing myself to talk to kiba about letting him free ...)

Ok... some way I can help you?

( I moved my head a little to see to the side ) I just don't want to feel alone...

You are not alone... (I removed the hair from his face)

I know I'm not ... but sometimes without me wanting... I feel that way ... ( since the first time you left I felt like I was going to be alone again... and now I can't take away that feeling...)

I know how you feel... but remember you won't be alone ever again... Naruto I know it's not the time to tell you this... but... (Sasuke signed) I have to get back...

When ... ( fuck now I feel like crying)

(Sasuke signed) one or two weeks... I been trying to stay longer but I can't... I want to make sure you are ok. Before o leave...

You ... don't have to worry... about me ... ( I covered my face with the pillow)

I don't want to leave you... I'm sorry... I have to..

I understand... don't worry ...

(I keep touching his hair... I know he feels sad) I'll be back soon...

( I just nodded my head if I speak he'll know I'm already crying)

I love you Naruto... don't forget about that...

( those words where the same as kibas I just sit down in bed and lay my head on his chest I feel like crying so much ... the week that I wouldn't talk to him every day at night I would cry remembering everything...)

(I pull him his body close to mine putting him between my legs and hugging him) I'll be back... I promise...

I'll be waiting for you ... ( I said almost crying, the last time I said that ... I thought I wouldn't be able to keep that promise...)

I know you will... please... this time... please be here... I felt like dying that day...

I thought it was you ... ( I said crying)

Huh?

That day ... I woke up ... I saw someone standing inside my room... I thought it was you ... he looked like you ... not until I saw his eyes...

( I covered my face while crying)

(I hug him tight... I didn't knew about that... there are many things I won't know about that day... )

He just paralyzed with some smoke ... I just remember him hitting ( I started crying more ) I try to run away hitting him too ... but he would always trap me somehow ... he pulled me to the garden grabbing my hair ... he told me that was going to be the last time I saw the stars... and they reminded me of you ... at that moment I thought I wouldn't see you again I just closed my eyes waiting for him to finish... he was about to stab me in the chest ... when I just felt blood spatter in my face and chest ... I opened my eyes and saw kiba ... I try to make him not bleed ... something happened to me ... and I grabbed a kunai and just ran to the man and started stabbing him ... making him scream in pain letting his blood all over me ... the last one I stabbed him in the forehead... I went to kiba ... I swear I tried to stop the blood but it was useless ... I was bleeding out to death ... I saw how he died every single second... and I can't get that off my head ... that day is what makes things more painful... ( I started sobbing) I use the last of my chakra to talk to you ... ( I said sobbing covering my face )

(I was in shock his words made me want to cry... knowing the pain he must feel thinking he would die like I thought when I was kid... watching Kiba dying and knowing you can't do anything for him... (I hugged him more tight and pass my fingers through his hair) there is no way I can take out that images of his hand. They would become nightmares and I can help him)

I thought that was going to be the end ... I just looked at the stars one last time ... and close my eyes dying... bleeding out to death... they where surprised I survived that ... they thought I would be dead ... ( I said sobbing)

You can't skip destiny Naruto... it wasn't your time... and I'm glad you are here.. and I'm thankful to Kiba to save you that day... I don't know what would I do if something had happened to you that day...

( i started sobbing) I knew I only had hours to live ... that man ... has been seeing me my whole life ... waited for me to be all alone ... to ... kill me ... he told me my time to go was closed ... I went home trying to not let anyone get hurt if it was true ... and I ended up hurting more people... ( I did sobbing)

Do didn't mean to Kiba to get there... what was he doing there?

He went to ... take my clothes to my house I was at his house all day ... that's why akamaru was always whimpering when kiba was close to him ... he told me he felt empty... ( I started sobbing really bad ) maybe if I wouldn't have left ... he would be alive and people wouldn't be suffering... and now that I can see him again and I know I have to let him go ... just kills me to know I won't ever see him again ... I knew him since we where really little... and never thought I would see him die ... ( I started sobbing worse then before having difficulty breathing)

(He's clothes?) don't cry Naruto... it's the best for him if you let him go... I know it hurts... Naruto... when you let him go and he agrees get away from him... just don't look at him...

I ... can't ... I feel guilty... it's all my fault...( I started to hyperventilate crying and feeling pain )

It's not your fault Naruto... it's not...

( I can't deal with this pain! I kept hyperventilating I couldn't breathe and I couldn't stop crying either)

It's ok Naruto... just breath... things will get better... (I keep hugging him trying to make him calm down. He was suffering on life and that can be worst than dead)

( I couldn't breathe... I felt as I didn't have any air inside me ... I felt like a big rock was on my chest not letting me breathe)

Try to breath Naruto just like I'm breathing... it's ok... breath slowly... you are alive and safe... I'm here with you...

( I couldn't stop crying... I felt like I could die any moment... I tried to breathe but it was difficult and painful)

(I took him on my arms and put his legs on the side of my body so I can face at him... I keep looking at him trying to make him stop... ) Naruto breath... I'm here you are not alone...

( I started breathing again, it was painful... I felt so much pain when I breathe... I feel weak ...)

Come here... (I pull him close to me and I hugged him) shhh... (I stared touching his hair)

( I kept crying hugging him tight, I just felt myself loose my strength, as I was trying to keep my eyes open)

Just sleep... you will feel better when you wake up...

( I had my hand on his shoulder I was feeling weak I looked at him I felt like dying as an image of that day appear In my head everything... they began since I got home and just lay in bed they just continue to see everything...)

(I got still I stared to see the flashbacks that Naruto was having I can feel his pain and how scared he was... I couldn't handle it... thos imagines are killing me... it's like a dream without sound and not been mine... I grabbed my head wanting for those images to go away... I felt tears coming out of my eyes... Kiba dying and Naruto trying to stop the bleeding... until Naruto sees the stars and all become black and I came to my sense)

( I'm sorry... I just felt as my head fell back I lost my strength as was breathing really really slow ...)

(I put Naruto laying on the bed still feeling his pain... I looked at him rubbing his cheek ) just sleep... (I couldn't say anything else... I felt terrible...)

( I closed my eyes and fell asleep)

(I walked outside the room to the living room Akamaru was still sleeping on the sofa... I sighed and I walked to the kitchen to make some food for the dinner... It took me like 3 hours to cook everything but when I finished I walked to the room and I saw Naruto still sleeping I got close to him and I kissed his forehead) Naruto... I made some food...

( I started to open my eyes wi h they hurt from all the crying I saw sasuke I couldn't hear him I just read his lips he was talking about food ) ok ... ( I sat in bed rubbing my eyes they hurt to much ...)

I hope you like what I did... some cold salad with meat and rice... I made some vegetables but I know you don't like them...

( I can't hear him still ) I... I can't hear you ... ( I looked at him )

You what? (I looked at him worry)

( I looked at him confused trying to understand what he says ) I ... can't hear you ...

I have to go for Sakura... can you read my lips? (Thanks to my sharingan it's easy for me to read lips... but I don't think he can understand me at all)

What ? ( I looked at him confused I touched one of my ears and it was ... bleeding... that's really weird ... )

(Fuck this is not going... Naruto if you read my mind just say yes if you get in going for Sakura)

( I looked at him confused)

(Fuck... I walked to my shelves on the room taking out all my things and pictures that I have there looking for paper I made a mess and find some and I write to him that I have to go and bring Sakura to check on him... to please don't leave the house)

Ok ... ( I looked around and see blurry) I can't see well ...

(I ran out of the house and went to Sakura's hose I told her what just happened and took her to my house... she got into the room and saw Naruto she stared checking on him and told me that she doesn't know how but the venom that the guy gave to him that day has damage his listening... that she would look for any treatment but she's not sure if he is going to listen again... I just looked at Naruto and she looked at him too)

What are you guys saying? ( I looked at both of them confused)

How am I supposed to tell him!?(I said to Sakura)

I don't know... I'm sorry... (she said)

He used to read people's mind... he seems to not be able to do it... it's for the same thing? (I said to Sakura)

Yeah... well I didn't knew that... but I guess it is for that... he may loose that ability too... (she looked at Naruto)

I can't see well ... ( I started to look at them blurry)

(Sakura got close to him and stared curing his eyes) this will help him... with the eyes... but I have to look for some treatment about his hearing... (Sakura said to me and stopped the treatment of the eyes) there Naruto... (she smiled)

( I smiled back ) I have no idea what you said ...

(She just smiled and looked at me) it can be frustrating for him to see you talk and don't understand.. I know you get mad at everything so be patient with him...

(I looked at Naruto)

How am I supposed to leave him like that...? (Sasuke said)

Let's hope I can cure him soon... (she said and looked at Naruto)

( I kept looking at them confused... what is going on ?)

I don't know how to tell him... (Sasuke said and looked at Naruto)

( I can't fucking understand! I just see them talking I don't know what they are saying! I'm going to go crazy! This is so frustrating to see them talk and not understand what they are saying!)

Sakura... is there any way for him to read my lips? It would be better for him...

no... I'm sorry... if he can't do it... he just can't... (Sakura said looking at me)

( I looked at them confused and frustrated) this is going to get me crazy... I can't understand anything...

(I kneel down and took the paper to write to him... "Naruto you will be like that a few days")

Wait ... what ...? ( I started breathing fast , nooooo noooo don't tell me that '!)

Take it easy! (I said forgetting he can't understand me)

What ? ( I looked at him confused still breathing fast )

(I took the paper "Sakura here says she will find a treatment for you... that the venom may course some problems to you hearing")

Should I tell him I can be permanently? (Sasuke said to Sakura)

It better if you not... until we can be sure(Sakura said)

Ok... ( i looked at them and collapsed on the bed , to much to take in )

(I took him on my arms and I move him to sat next to him) I can't say anything to him... he won't get it... (Sasuke said)

I'm sorry Sasuke... (Sakura said)

( I opened my eyes and saw then talking I just sighed I couldn't understand...)

Well I better get going... I'll look for some information and consult with others... I'm sorry... (she looked at Naruto) bye Naruto...

Huh?

(She moved her hand saying good bye)

Bye...

(I lay next to Naruto and hugged him)

How much time is this going to last ...?

(I looked at him) I don't know...

I can't understand what you're saying... this is all so frustrating...

( I took the paper and I write "I don't know")

Oh ... ok ... ( I said sad and frustrated)

(I kiss him)

"I wish there could be a way for you to understand me" I wrote

I'm sorry... everything can get fix right ...

"You are going to be fine... Sakura will help us" I wrote

I hope...

(I looked at him and gave him a kiss... and I heard Akamaru growling at me and i sat down to tell him to go away)

What happened?

(Akamaru stared getting close to me growling and barking) get away Akamaru! (I screamed... I saw Naruto who looked at me confused)

( I looked to the side saw akamaru) akamaru go to you're bed now ... ( akamaru barked and went to his bed and i looked at sasuke)

(I sighed) how am I supposed to do if you can't hear me...

( I put a sad face and didn't look at him I felt bad ...)

(I touch Naruto arm so he can look at me... and I made a movement with my hand like saying let's go eat)

( I sit down and we both walked to the kitchen)

(I stared serving the food on plates while talking o forgot he can't hear me. I laugh and I look at him he was there just looking at me... I took the plate to the table)

( I felt so bad... and frustrated)

(I sat on the table and stared eating... we weren't talking... he can't hear me and he can't understand me... when is this going to be over... just when I thought everything will be better now...)

( I can't talk to him well I can but when he responds I won't understand)

(Sasuke sighed) Akamaru do you want to eat...? (Yeah he bit me but I can't let him die... he didn't came I rubbed my hand on my face)

( I'm sorry... )

( I remember he can read my mind so he probably can know what I'm thinking now )

(I looked at him and smiled)

( I saw him smiling so I smiled back )

(I rubbed my face with my hand and want him to hear me... and he can't... I feel so frustrated)

( god this is so frustrating)

Akamaru come get some food! (I said and he didn't move... I looked at Naruto and I pointed to Akamaru's plate)

( i saw akamaru) akamaru go eat ... ( akamaru barked and went to eat )

I need you to hear me Naruto... please... I can't be like this... I need you... try to get better with the fox helping you... (I said even tho I know he won't understand me)

( I try to understand what he was saying when I saw blood dripping on the table ...)

(I saw blood on the table and I looked at him)

( I touched my ear and it was bleeding...)

(I stand up took a towel and put it on his ear to stop the bleeding) you are going to be ok...

( I just looked down not knowing what to do anymore)

(I walked to the room and took the paper and walked to him I put the paper on the table and stared writing "I'll go... Karin is a few days away from here... if you bite her arm... you can get cure...". I show him the paper)

I don't want to stay alone ...

"I'll be back soon. I'll be fast" I wrote

But didn't Sakura said she'll find something?

"She can take long... Karin has this kind of power that will help you... I have used before "

So I'm just going to stay here ...?

"Yes. Wait for me" I keep writing

I... I ... ( I sighed and looked down) I think I can handle staying alone ...

"It will take a day or two" I wrote

Ok... ( I sighed )

"Promise me you won't go out of my house"

I won't get out ...

"Promise "

I promise...

"I love you" (I got close to him and I gave him a kiss)

I love you too ..

(I went to the room to take some clothes and things and went to the kitchen I touched his forehead and gave him a smiled)

( I smiled back at him )

(I went out of the house running to get Karin before she moves from the place that Suigetsu left her...)

( I was about to get up when I felt someone touched my shoulder...)

Naruto? (Itachi said) where is Sasuke?

( I looked up and saw itachi ) I'm sorry I can't understand what you're saying... I can't hear anything...

(Itachi smiled and grabbed Naruto's face and turned to the side to see his ears... he walked out of the kitchen to his room)

( I grabbed my plate I already finished eating so I got up and went to wash my dish ... this is so frustrating...?

(Itachi walked into the kitchen with some weird plant on his hands he turned Naruto to see him and took Naruto's face to see his ears he applied the plant on his ears and stared saying something ) if you can hear me say I can? Or just tell me... can you hear me? (He keeps saying) Naruto can you hear me?

( I heard a loud pop on my ear I could hear again ) yeah I can hear you now ... ( what was that ?)

(Itachi smiled to him) take this( he grabbed Naruto's hand and as different from Sasuke's his hands were warm... he put the plant on Naruto's hand)

( his hands are so warm ... I saw the plant ) what's the plant for ... ? ( I looked at him )

You had some kind of venom on your ears... this plant absorbs this kind of venom.. (he smiled) you are lucky I grabbed some on my way here... you have to apply it for 3 days 2 times a day... (Itachi smiled)

Thank you ... ( I smiled , he smiles a lot ...)

You welcome (he smiled again. He was all different from Sasuke's actitud)

( he's so different from sasuke)

Nice ring... (Itachi said smiling)

Thanks ... ( I smiled back ) so you just came back from a mission..?

That's right... it's ok if I grab some food? It looks delicious! You did it? (Itachi said all happy)

No sasuke did it ...( I said nervous) I was sleeping while he did the food ... and yeah it's okay if grab food ... I can serve you some , if you want ...

Thanks Naruto (he smiled and sat on the table) and tell me . You are engaged now?

( I started serving him some food ) yeah ... it's kind of a shocker... ( I went to put the plate on the table for him and smiled and sat down )

Yeah actually it is... it's a surprise... it's with my little brother right? (He put food on his mouth and smiled)

Yeah ... ( I smiled )

Nice (he smiled) the food is good. Thanks for serving me...

No problem...

And where is he?

Well I couldn't hear before ... so he went to look for someone that could help me ... but now I don't need it ( I laughed nervously ) he told me he would take one or two days ...

Sasuke (he laughed) always doing things without thinking... (he smiled to Naruto)

( akamaru got close to itachi so he could pet him , and I just smiled )

(Itachi stared petting Akamaru) when did you guys got a dog? Sasuke prefers cats... (he looked at Naruto smiling)

Well one of my friends passed away ... and he asked me to take care of him ... ( I said sad )

I'm sorry to hear that... (he touched Naruto's hand that was over the table) I hope you feel a bit better now. It's hard to loose a friend.. (he said sad)

Well still in the process ( I tried to smile , and let him touch my hand it felt a little weird but comforting)

You will feel better soon... but the pain it never goes you just get used to feel it... (he grabbed Naruto's hand the one that he was touching before) I hope you can feel better soon... you can talk to me if you feel sad (Itachi smiled)

Thanks ... but I don't think you would like to deal with my crying.. ( I laughed)

I don't mind (he smiled) I hope that my little brother has help you to feel better on this painful process..

Well we did fight because of that ... but oh well nothing I can really do about that ...

Fight? He fight because your friend die? (He looked at him surprised and still grabbing Naruto's hand)

Well yeah, it wasn't really good ... I didn't talk with him for a week ... but now we do talk ... and I just feel like crying just to think about that ... ( I laughed with my eyes full of tears)

I'm sorry... don't think about it... he can be fool... (Itachi smiled)

( I smiled back ) I just really don't like to fight ... I don't like going through that ...

I can imagine that living with Sasuke is hard... when he left with me a time a go... well we didn't get along... he was cute when I was kid now... well he can be mean and weird... so he decided to take his own way... and we decided to see each other's every year. Or every time we can... (he said smiling still grabbing Naruto's hand)

Yeah ... sometimes we fight for the littlest things ... ( I sighed , I didn't notice he was still holding my hand )

I know... he takes thing way to personal...

Y... yeah ... a little...

(Itachi smiled) some day he will see how lucky he is to have you...

( i blushed when he said that , I just smiled )

Are you happy with him Naruto ?

( that's kind of a weird question but I am ) yeah ... sometimes we may fight and all , but now we mostly don't fight like we use to ... but I am happy... ( I think I am , wait no stop thinking! )

(He can be cute... all I heard about him it's true... he is nice and really good person... and also handsome) well Sasuke can be hard...

( handsome? What ? Wait what ! ) I just need to have patience with him ... ( I smiled )

A lot... he doesn't think when he talks... (how cute )

( he thinks I'm cute ? What ! ) yeah ... that's one of the reasons we fight ...

Why did you decide to stay with him? (Itachi was still holding Naruto's hand) (he can be with someone who treats him well and make him 100% happy)

( who would that be ) well ... sometimes not even myself can answer that question... it's weird ... ( wait he's been thinking nice things ... who can that person be ...)

Maybe you need someone who is older than you...

( shocked... ) older than me.?

Yeah... someone who can be mature enough to understand you...

I don't really think no one would like to be with someone like me ...

Why not? I would...

( ... what ! What! ) you would ? ( I'm shocked! )

Sure (he smiled)

Well I'm surprised... ( I blushed )

Why? You are a good person. you are funny mature. And handsome... I don't see why not date you...

( I don't know what to say ... well at least I don't think he likes me ) well.. I really don't know what to say ... ( I blushed and laughed nervously)

I like you... and you look beautiful when you blush...(he was still grabbing Naruto's hand and smiling)

( wait what ) you what ? ( no no no I'm blushing no !)

I like you, Naruto... before I did what I did to my family for the safe of the village... I looked at you... your eyes and smiled... you were always special...

Well ... I think you should know that when people tell me news like that ... I ... I ... just ... ( I fainted)

Oh! Naruto! (I ran to his side and took him on my arms and lay him on my bed because the big dog was on the sofa and I don't like going into Sasuke's room... I grabbed a towel and wet it to put it on his forehead)

( I started opening my eyes I was in a not familiar room ... the wall colors where dark red ... it had family pictures... 2 windows... and was that a set of kunai's and a sword... where am I ? )

Naruto? Are you ok?

( my head , I saw itachi... wait is this his room ! ) yeah ... just a bit dizzy...

(Itachi smiled) you scared me ...

I did ? ( I opened my eyes better, because I had them half closed )

Yes you did... you fainted

Oh sorry... ( I tried to smile but I felt dizzy)

Smell this ... (it was a wet cotton) it would help you with that dizzy thing

( I started smelling it ... eww I don't like it makes my nose burn ! But I didn't feel dizzy anymore)

Feeling better? (Said smiling)

Yeah ... thanks ...

I'm glad (he kept smiling)

( he smiles a lot unlike sasuke he doesn't smile a lot ... I smiled back at him )

(I took off the towel from his head) let me grab a dry towel... (I got up and opened my closet and grab a dry towel... I walked to Naruto and I stared to pass the towel on his forehead)

( unconsciously I started blushing... , god I feel like sleeping)

You look good blushing... (Itachi said )

I'm blushing? ( I feel so embarrassed at least he hasn't seen my red face or I would die...)

You are... (I didn't eye contact)

( no no not eye contact! I started getting red )

You really look beautiful Naruto... you remind me of a beautiful sunset and your eyes the perfect ocean on a beautiful day... (I touched his cheek)

( nobody has ever tell me that ... I felt shocked I just got more red while making eye contact with him ... not even sasuke or kiba had told me that ...)

I really like you... not just from your outside but from your inside and good heart... I don't know if it's wrong to feel this but I do... since always... but when I came to home before everything... you were with Sasuke...

I... I ... don't know what to say ... I really didn't think ... that anyone else ... would ever like me ... ( he still had his hand on my cheek I was still blushing... just to think two brothers like the same person... it's confusing...)

You don't have to say anything right now... (he smiled)

( I smiled back at him , nobody has ever told me what he did ... )

(I was smiling to Naruto and I stared to get close to him touching his lips with mine and stared kissing him)

( I was shocked... I don't know what got into me and started kissing him back ... )

(I keep kissing him in a very romantic way, while touching his cheek)

( I really didn't know what got into me ... I just kept kissing him , he was kissing me in a very romantic way ... )

(His lips were soft and warm just like mine and that made even better the kiss it's was a really warm kiss... I pass my finger through his hair and I have to admit Naruto has a very good smell)

( I seriously don't know what got into my head and placed my hand on his cheek , it was a really warm kiss I had to admit I was liking the way it feels ... even tho I don't have good history with him ...)

(Carefully and slowly I stared putting my hand inside his shirt his skin warm like mine that it makes feel our skin hot making the things better in a good temperature... I keep kissing him letting out tongue play together in that very romantic but intense kiss)

( I put my hand in back of his neck and kept kissing him , I felt his warm hands inside my shirt , we where kissing in a romantic and intense kiss , it's not going all wild and stuff like that it's going at its pace )

(I pull away from the kiss and slowly I stared taking off his shirt while my hand rub his skin ... I put his shirt to the side and I looked at him smiling he was blushing and breathing fast looking beautiful... I took off my shirt and put it were his shirt was. I got close to him and pull him slowly so he can lay on the bed. I gave him another smiled to kiss his lips again)

( I was laying in the bed as we kept kissing I was blushing so much ... he was being so gentle... no one has been like that with me ... he has soft warm lips surprisingly just like mine ... it made the kiss feel better... I like the feeling of his warm hands on my skin I was breathing fast because I felt nervous... )

(While kissing him I stared pulling his pants down until I have him naked on my bed I gave him a smiled) you are beautiful... (I said in a whispered to kiss him again on his lips and kiss his cheeks and neck while I take off my pants)

( I started blushing even more when he said that I felt his warm lips on my cheeks and neck I felt like blushing just to feel him kiss my neck ... and he smiles every time he sees me ... he was being really cute I think is the word with me ...)

(I keep kissing his neck and get back to his lips and cheeks ) you have this beautiful scars on your face like whiskers... like a cute kitty (he smiled and touched his cheek to later kiss them)

( nobody has ever told me that ... I felt my heart pumping fast as he kept kissing my cheeks making me blush even more ... nobody has ever been so sweet with me ...as I also have to admit he has a really god smell probably even better then sasuke it was a smell like just for him ... )

(I kissed his lips touching his cheek and slowly so I won't hurt him I let my manhood inside him and stared moving but not in a wild way he deserves the best with respect... I keep kissing him and I bit his lower lip while moving inside him)

( i kept kissing him letting out little moans of my mouth in between the kiss ... he wasn't moving in a wild way ... it was in a slow pace which I had to admit it kinda did feel better that way then being all wild about it ... he was letting some moans out as well our breathing was fast not in a exaggerated way ..)

(I keep moving and Kissing him tasting his lips his skin giving him kiss all over his face and neck trying not to hurt him in any way... I bit his lip while I was moaning and he was as well... I keep moving inside him this time a bit faster but not exaggerating I stared touching his abdomen and his seal mark the way his skin feels it makes me feel hot all over my body but it's the perfect temperature between us he is moaning and stared moving his hips with me)

( I was blushing while we where both moaning he started moving a bit faster not exaggerating I kept kissing him ... i felt nervous when I felt his hand on my seal mark , I don't know why I started to move my hips with him ... I could say I was feeling the same as pleasure or more than being all wild ... could it be this is how making love is ...)

(I noticed he was looking at me so I looked at him and gave him a smiled and reclined towards him I went to his lips to kiss him and let out tongues play together. He was letting moans out of his mouth and I was too until both finished on same time letting the last moan out together... I pull myself out of him and I gave him a smiled and kiss his forehead)

( I felt his lips on my forehead it made me blush more ... we where both breathing fast but not exaggerating... I have to admit I felt more pleasure that way then the wild way ... I felt nervous still ...)

Are you ok? (I said to him smiling)

Yeah ... ( I said in a shy voice and nodded my head in agreement while blushing)

(I rubbed his cheek and smiled to him) want water or something?

( he's so sweet) water will be fine ... ( I smiled back at him )

Ok... (I put my boxers on and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and took it to him) there you go... cold water (he smiled)

( I had already put my boxers on ) thank you ... ( I smiled and grabbed the glass of water and drinker some )

I can cook you something if you want... (Itachi smiled to him)

Or I can go and buy you something (he keep smiling)

I think cooking will me fine ... ( I said smiling and blushing)

What do you feel like eating?

Well we can go see , what they is too cook ?

Ok... sounds good (Itachi smiled and put his clothes on)

( I put my clothes on as well and I noticed him looking at me smiling while I put my shirt that Sasuke didn't like ...)

That shirt look good on you (he smiled) it makes you handsome

( they are so different I'm scared ! ) thanks ... ( I smiled )

You welcome (he smiled and took Naruto's hand to walked to the kitchen)

( awww ... he's really sweet...)

You can sit down. I'll cook for you... (he smiled and sat Naruto on the table)

( he's so sweet! ) thanks ... ( I smiled , how can someone be that sweet!)

(Itachi opened the fridge looking inside) do you feel like eating food or something sweet?

Something sweet, sweet things are my favorite...

Mine too(he smiled looking at Naruto) Sasuke hates sweet things...

You do ( I smiled ) and sasuke most of the times wants to eat onigiri ... I don't really like it ...

Yeah he likes that with tuna and tomato... not my fave either I prefer sweet things... (he smiled) you want a ... flan... or a 3 milk?

Flan ... ( I smiled )

Ok(he smiled taking out the ingredients and stared cooking)

( I was just there looking at akamaru still laying down on the sofa looking at us ... )

So tell me something about you...

Something about me ... ? Mmm ... I'm not the same person when I get mad ? It's a completely scary change ( I laughed nervously)

(Itachi smiled) well I guess you still look beautiful when you are angry

( I look like a demon... but just laughed and blushed)

(Itachi gave him a sweet smile)

What about you ?

Well... I don't have much to say about me. I'm a open book (he smiled)

( I smiled back , so that's it? There has to be something ... , I said inside itachi's mind and smiled )

(Itachi looked at him and smiled) you have your secret don't you? (He smiled)

( I nodded my head in agreement)

Well... now that I think about it... I'm a very playful person and also romantic (he gave him a smiled) no one knows that... just my mother but she's not here so no one knows...

( I smiled back at him ) you're also very sweet...

(Itachi blushed) I guess I am then...

( I noticed he blushed so I smiled , he makes me forget about the problems...)

Oh oh ! And I like... not like I love! To cook (he said happy)

I bet you're a good cook ( I smiled just to see how happy he was )

I hope so... I don't want you to eat something that taste bad... (he put the flan on the oven so it can finish cooking. And sat in front of Naruto)

I don't think it will taste bad ... ( I smiled )

Hopefully... but I'll taste before you... so you won't die on a horrible flavor (he smiled)

( I laughed )

Did Sasuke treat you well?

I mean does he?

Well he does treat me ... ba... good... before it was really bad ... ( I looked down)

That ba... was a bad? (I took his hand)

Well it's sometimes ...

I'm sorry to hear that...

It's okay ... it was worst before ...

I would never treat you bad.. sweet kitty (he smiled to him)

( I smiled back at him while blushing)

Oh the dessert is ready! Can you smell it! (He got up to the oven to take out the flan)

Yeah it smells good !

(He took it out and put it on the fridge) let's give it a moment to cold down (he smiled to Naruto)

Sounds good

What the name of the dog?

Akamaru

Nice name (he smiled) I bet he doesn't like Sasuke...

( I laughed) he does and he doesn't at the same time but still listens to him ...

Of course or he will hit him...

( I laughed nervously) he tried to hit him with a belt I stopped the belt in my hand just in time it really did hurt ... but he wouldn't stop wanting to hit him ... so ... I hit sasuke with the belt ( I said embarrassed)

You what? (He chuckles) I would pay to see that(he laughed)

( I laughed) that's one of the things that happens when I get mad ... ( I said embarrassed) I'm not the same when I'm mad ...

Well I won't get you mad... I can be violent too... not good... (he smiled)

( I smiled ) do you hit people when you're mad ?

Worst... (he said with a sweet smiled)

Oh...ohhh ( I wouldn't like to see that )most of the times I try not to get sasuke mad ... ( I unconsciously touched my arm )

I hit people first then I torture them... (he said) did he hit you on your arm?

No ... he once broke it ... twice ... ( I looked down)

The second time he almost broke it ... dragging me here ...

He what? (He was serious)

Why? Why are you with someone like that? I mean is my brother but that's not right to do...

I don't know ... I really don't know ... ( he'll get worse if I leave him ...)

It not ok... to let you treat that way... if he hit you... hit him back... eventually if you hit him harder than he did... he would stop...

I do hit him back ... sometimes worst then others ...

Has he stop?

Well after he left ... 2 years ... he hasn't hit me again ... only the time he almost broke my arm dragging me here ... thankfully... my friend that passed away ... he was the one that stopped him ... I didn't remember what happened... they just told me what he did ...

I woke up at the hospital that day ...

(Itachi sighed feeling angry at Sasuke) this is not right...

But it hasn't happened again ...

It will happen... he calms down a time and then he forgets and keep been the same he was... it's not fair for you...

He hasn't forced you... to be with him?

( I got still when he said that .) .like ... 3 ... times ( I whispered)

I'm so sorry, Naruto... (I got close to him to rub his cheek) you don't deserve something like that...

He tried it again ... one time ... that I was mad at him ... that's why he still has part of my hand marked in his face ... ( I was looking down )

So it was recently?

Yeah ... like 2 days ago...

I'm sorry... (he rubbed Naruto's cheek)

It's okay ...

It's not... people shouldn't be out there having just sex... its about to make love while you make the other have pleasure in a very sweet moment... and you deserve that no less than that...

( I looked at him ) thanks for being sweet to me ...

(Itachi smiled) you deserve it... you have a very beautiful heart... you deserve the best..

Thanks ... ( I smiled , he's really sweet to me ..)

Don't thank me... (he smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead)

( I blushed when I kissed my forehead... )

Let me serve you that dessert so I can sweet you life for a moment (he said smiling and walked to the fridge taking out the flan and serve it and took it to Naruto and he sat down to eat)

( I smiled at we both started eating) it's really good ! ( I love the taste we kept eating for a while until we finished the flan I grabbed the plates and went to wash them ...)

(I walked to were Naruto was washing the dishes and I hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on his cheek)

( I blushed and smiled at the same time , I don't know ... this is wrong but feels right ... I have so many confusing feelings right now ...)

You are so beautiful Naruto (I whispered on his ear)

( I blushed more when he said that , not even Sasuke has ever told me that ) Thanks .. ( I said smiling washing the dishes)

(I gave him another kiss in his cheek and moved his hair from his face) it's better when you show that beautiful eyes of yours

( I smiled , this is the first time that anyone has ever said really nice things like he did ... I know my history with him it's not really good ... it's horrible... but he makes me forget about every single problem...)

Naruto... (I turned him around so he can see me and I grabbed his hand not caring they were wet) I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past... I was been manipulated by something... and I really like you since always... and I wanted to be with you... I wasn't thinking... I know not excuse will cure the pain that I caused you that horrible day.. but believe me I would like to get back and kill myself before hurting you... I think I might feel love for you...

( I was shocked by his words ) you might ... feel love ...? ( can I just like fall to the floor and faint ! I was getting red ... and his words where still going around my head )

I think.. I might been in love since we were kids... (Itachi blushed)

( kill me ... sasuke thinks the same way ) since kids ... ( I blushed I'm going to faint not again not again not again)

Yes... but then I had to do what I did for the village and I had to go...

How old where you ... when you started feeling that way ..? ( I blushed I feel like fainting)

Well I'm five years older than you... so.. I don't wanted to you to feel I'm a pervert ...

You're 24 ? ( what ! What ! What ! I'm only 19 !)

Well yeah...

( shocked! ) I won't think you're a pervert... but how old where you when you started feeling that way ..? ( I blushed and smiled)

9... (he blushed.. and face down)

I was like ... 4 ... ( shocked ! Never expected that ) don't worry I don't think you're a pervert... ( I grabbed his jaw so he would look at me )

(I was really blushing) I know it's weird...

( a little... ) how did you realize you felt that way ... ( he looks cute when he blushes and it made me smile )

I can't explain... you just made me feel... different... its hard to explain when the person you like was a little kid on that time...

( really little... he was ... 9 and I ... 4 ... what ! ) well I'll be honest... I do feel kinda shocked... but I don't see much wrong ( I don't know what to say ...)

(Itachi looked at him blushing) well I didn't say anything when you were bigger because you were always playing around...

How old was I ..? ( I looked at him and blushed as well)

8...

It was the same year that I had to go...

( shocked! ) why did you did what you did ... if I can ask ?

The Uchiha clan was planning attack the village... they would kill everyone including Sasuke and I... it was that or I had to kill my clan I could live and go away and I can leave Sasuke alive too... (he said sad)

( I was shocked by his words) you only did what you thought was best ... I'm sorry to hear you had to go through that ... at such you age ... ( I looked at him , he only did that to protect sasuke...)

I have to live with that... but my relief Sasuke is alive... he is not the most happy person but still... and my father did say to me on his last words he understands me and he was proud of me...

( I didn't know what to say ) does sasuke know about that ... the reason why you did that ...

No...

But he has forgive me... I don't like to talk about it with him... it was painful for him...

I can imagine... ( the images of the day that I was almost dead came to my head ... I didn't knew why they came to my head...)

But let's forget about sad things... I don't want you to feel sad (Itachi smiled)

( I smiled back at him , I can't take those images away )

Want to ask me anything else?

Well the matter of fact ... I do have a question... why... why did ... why did you made love to me ...? ( I blushed when I asked that )

(I blushed) well... I... really like you... and... well... your skin and smell it's just perfect... I think it was perfect... (he face down)

( I blushed when he said that I felt as my eyes turned brighter I grabbed his jaw to make him look at me and smiled while blushing)

I know it's not the first time you made love... but I tried to be special... (I said making eye contact and blushing)

Well ... ( I blushed more ) I never made love with him ... ( I was blushing so much ) so you are the first person to make love with ... ( I was getting so red !)

(What? They have never...? ) I feel honor... (he said blushing) but can I ask... why?

He doesn't like it that way ...( I was turning so red !)

Does he hurt you?

Hurt me ?

While making it... ( he blushed)

Oh... ohhhh ( I blushed ) he has this thing for ... bitting leaving marks ... and ... and well I guess hitting.. alike slapping me ... I don't know why he does that ... ( I was turning even more red then ever !)

Oh... (he blushed even more) well... ok (he chuckles nervously)

Yeah ... ( I laughed nervously, I feel so embarrassed!)

Naruto... did you... (he face down) enjoy it? What we did? (He whispered)

Well ... I'm going to be honest... I ... I ... enjoyed it more ... then when I'm with him ... ( I whispered looking down turning so red !)

(We were blushing and both facing down... I felt my heart pumping fast and my hand shaking I felt so nervous)

( god I felt my heart pumping really fast I felt really nervous! I was getting so red !)

Want to play a board game... (changing topic)

Sure sounds good ( I said quickly)

(I took his hand and we stared walking to my room)

( i felt so nervous... is this even right ... I have so many confused feelings in my head !)

( two days has passed and I had been with itachi like 4 times ... sasuke would be here soon and I felt really really nervous... I don't know what is going to happen, we where in itachi's room playing a board game ...)

(Finally I got home I was tired find Karin was a total mess... she gave me some kind of plants to put on his ears so that could help him hear... I opened the door and took off my shoes and walked into the house I see on the living room Akamaru sleeping on the sofa I went to the kitchen and Naruto is not there... my room nothing ... the bathroom either! Until I heard him laughing and I saw in direction of Itachis room I can see the door it's almost close and my heart stared pumping fast)

( itachi and I where laughing for a really dumb reason... we would just continue play and laugh for whatever reason )

(I walked to Itachi's room and opened the door and I saw them playing a board game on itachi'a bed He doesn't like people on his room... what is Naruto doing here and on his bed)

Oh hey little brother ... (Itachi said to me)

Itachi... I was out looking for medicine for Naruto... he can't hear... (I said and Itachi looked at Naruto)

Hey sasuke... He gave some plant to put on my ear ... and helped me hear again ... ( now I felt really nervous)

(I looked at Naruto feeling angry) and you couldn't tell me? (He said angry)

( not again) how was I supposed to tell you ?

How? What the fuck ? Really? You could used your stupid head and talk to my mind? Don't you think? I haven take a fucking shower in a day! Because I was Fucking worry about you! And you are here on itachi's bed playing a bird game like nothing!' While I was out side looking for Karin! (He screamed angry)

I'm sorry...I forgot about that ... ( I looked at him he's probably going to scream at me to get out ... )

( why does naruto let him scream like that ... that's just not fair for him ... nothing that he has done to him it's fair ... ( itachi thought..)

Get the fuck out of his room... (he said angry and serious)

( i sighed and got up from the bed and started walking to the door when I was about to get out I felt as sasuke grabbed my arm and started dragging me pressing my arm really bad ) sasuke you're hurting me ! Stop ! ( I tried to make him let go of my hand we got to his room and he pushed me to the bed )

What the fuck are you doing on his fucking room? (He said angry)

We where only playing a board game !

On his Fucking room? There is not table were you can play with him? His Fucking room... his Fucking bed... really!? You can't think?! (Sasuke slapped Naruto's head)

( he sounds really mad for a stupid board game ... I don't see a problem of a board game ... things will get bad if he starts hitting him with me being here ... -itachi thought)

( I looked at sasuke with my eyes full of tears because he slapped me on the head I looked at him scared ..) it was only a board game !

It's not just a fucking board game! You were on his fucking room and his fucking bed! (Sasuke grabbed Naruto's jaw pressing it) are you dump? That you don't get it?

( I was trying to make him let go of my jaw ) what the hell sasuke ! Are you seriously just like that because of that ! It was just a fucking board game !

( is he seriously fighting with him because of a bored game ... ugh ... I sighed ... -itachi thought)

(Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair dragging him to the kitchen) there is a fucking table on my house! You don't have to be in a room with another person! On their fucking bed! (He screamed angry)

I was trying for him to let go of my hair I even pushed him away ) stop this already! ( he was pulling my hair really bad that even made me fall as he pulled my hair again making me look at him )

You don't go into no ones fucking room or their fucking bed! Stupid shit! I been outside looking for medicine and you were here having fun... don't you? How stupid you think I am!? (He screamed pulling Naruto's hair)

What the hell are you talking about ! ( I screamed at him and pushed him that made him let go off my hair I got up and started walking when I felt someone pull me again )

I am talking to you stupidhead! Look at me when I'm talking to you! (Sasuke hit Naruto on his face while grabbing his arm)

( I put of my hands in my face where he hit me and my eyes where full of tears and i tried for him to make my arm go off my arm and he started dragging me to the room while I screamed to him to stop when we got to the room he let a big slap with the back of his hand that made me fall to the bed as tears go out of my eyes )

If you don't get things in the good way I'll make you learn in a bad way Naruto... I tried to be clear that I don't like you on others peoples room! I have a fucking table and you don't seem to understand! (He screamed and grabbed a belt and hit Naruto so hard that even the pants ripped)

Ahhh! ( I screamed in pain that my pants ripped as i tried to stop him ) please stop ! I'm sorry! ( I said in pain not wanting him to hit me again )

Your fucking sorry! You don't seem to feel bad for letting me go outside far away to get you something... you seemed happy and enjoying I was away! (He hit Naruto again with the belt with anger)

( I started crying of the pain I was feeling I grabbed a book and threw as his face to try to get out of the room I was about to get out when he pulled my hair ) please stop ! Im sorry! I really am ! Just please stop ! ( I said trying for him to. Let me go )

You really threw at me a fucking book? You ruined the fucking book! (He grabbed pull Naruto's hair to the book to show him the book was ruined) it was an old book Naruto ! I can't buy another one!

It's you're fault for not stopping! What the hell did you wanted me to do ! ( I tried to make him let go of my hair )

Wtf? My fault!? This is all your fucking fault for been in others room! In their bed! And not tell me o can get back! (Sasuke screamed at Naruto and push him to the wall and when his body fell down he hit him harder with the belt ripping his shirt from the back)

( I started screaming in pain I just looked at him terrified he was about to hit me again when I just saw a hand stop him )

You better stop this sasuke! ( itachi said all angry and pressed sasukes hand )

You better mind your own business Itachi... (Sasuke looked at Itachi angry)

Do you really think this is okay ! ( itachi said all angry and looked at sasuke really angry )

( I was just by the wall feeling that everything burns right now I even hit my head when he pushed me to the wall ... I can't deal with this... )

It's not your problem... (Sasuke said angry)

It's not my problem! Have you seen what you're doing! ( itachi said really angry) he has blood on his back !

Let me go... (he tried to pull his arm) not your fucking business!

Come to you're fucking senses! Look at what you're doing! ( itachi said really really angry and pressed sasukes hand )

( I couldn't even move of the pain I was feeling in my back and head I felt dizzy ... I never thought he would hit me again ... I tried getting up but sasuke took the belt with his other hand and hit me again harder )

Don't move stupidhead! I'm not done with you! (He said angry) and you better let me go... (he tried to pull his hand)

I'm not going to let you go because you're out of you're fucking mind ! ( itachi said even angrier then he was before )

( I tried to at least sit down went I felt he hit me again harder then before , he didn't want me to get up and he was leaving the belt marks all over me )

Stop moving! (Sasuke screamed at Naruto) let me go Itachi! Now! (He said angry)

For what ?! For you to go and hit him ! What the hell is wrong with you ! ( itachi said really angry and pressed sasuke hand more )

( I was trying to not move but I felt so much pain to be laying on the floor feeling the pain , that he gave me another hit ) please stop!

(I looked at Naruto feeling really angry) why are you even defending him? You want to fuck him is that? (Sasuke said angry trying to pull his hand )

( when sasuke said that I got really mad at him and pushed him to the wall ) you better learn how to fucking respect others ! ( itachi said extremely mad )

Ahh! (Sasuke scream when Itachi push him to the wall) respect you? When you don't respect anyone!

You're the one here not fucking respecting ! Look what you're fucking doing! He has fucking belt marks all over ! Do you think that fucking normal for you to do ! ( itachi said angry )

( I couldn't even get up I lost my strength and I had belt marks all over my body )

It's none of your fucking business! (Sasuke said angry)

Why do you treat him so fucking bad ! ( itachi said angry)

( I felt as every inch of my body will be burning right now as I try to get up and he hit me again )

Why do you even care? What to be his hero aw he would let you fuck him?

( I pulled his shirt and make him hit the floor and grabbed the belt and hit him really really hard ) do you fucking like the way that feels ! ( itachi said extremely mad with Sasuke)

(Sasuke groan on pain and looked at Itachi ) don't fucking hit me!

What you don't fucking like it ! That's how you are making him feel ! You idiot ! ( itachi said a very and hit him again really really really hard )

Ah! (Sasuke screamed feeling pain) stop!

He was fucking begging you to stop ! And did you stop ! No you didn't! So why should I ! ( I gave him a harder hit with the belt then threw it away to help naruto is and he was crying in pain he had the belt marks all over him even on his neck )

(Sasuke screamed on pain and stared crying) fucking bastard! Why you don't mind your own fucking business! (He said angry while crying)

( I grabbed the belt and threw at his face and slapped him with the back of my arm then to pull his hair I had the nine tails mode activated) don't you ever fucking touch me again ! You fucking here me ! I'm tired of you're bullshit already! Always getting hurt but you ! ( I grabbed his shirt and threw him to the wall I was about to fall when itachi grabbed him and started helping walk out of the room )

(Naruto just hit me I was in shock and breathing fast while tears got out of my eyes I just looked at him not saying Anything)

( I felt really weak after that I had belt marks all over I called akamaru and we started walking about tif the house itachi came with me he told me he didn't want to see sasuke)

(Naruto got out of the house and came to my sense that I was hitting him without thinking that the anger I felt made me go blind... I stand up and run to catch him) Naruto... I'm so sorry ... I wasn't thinks... I don't know what got into me... (I said stopping him)

( I turned around and was all covered in belt marks thanks to him )

I'm sorry... I was angry I want thinking clear... (I said to him and Itachi was looking at me angry)

Thinking clear ... you where hitting me with a fucking belt merciless! ( I felt pain all over my body)

I'm... I'm sorry... I don't know what happened to me... I know it's not a reason I'm sorry...

What do you expect me to do ... act like nothing happened... ignore all the belt marks you left all over me even in my neck ...

I'm sorry... I was angry that you were on his room laughing when I thought you could spend the rest of your life deaf!

And that's you're reason to hit me with a belt ?! Leaving bruises all over me ( I lifter my shirt up to make him see his hand was marked there left as a bruise ... and not to mention my now bleeding back ...

(I looked at his body) I'm sorry... it won't happen again...

You have said that before... and looked what just happened...

I mean it ... this time I really really mean it...

( yeah sure ) you're going to need to prove that ... now I want to go to my house and change now that you ripped my shirt and made me bleed from my back and leg ...

You have clothes at my house... come to my house...

And why would I go there ..?

You technically live there... and we are engaged...

( I just looked at him , I'm not going there )

Naruto?

What ...

Come inside...

And act like nothing happened...?

I'm really sorry... I swear... (Sasuke said and Itachi was still looking angry at him)

Naruto I'm leaving in two weeks please come back...

How am I supposed to go back ... after this ...

Don't... go... I'm sorry... I really am...

I'll go back ... only on one condition... you're staying at the sofa... because you couldn't understand we already had a week without talking... and when he fix things ... you just ruined it ...

Again...

Really the sofa? I'm sorry Naruto... don't make me sleep there again...

It's the sofa or I'm not going back ... so you decide... what's it gonna be eh Sasuke...

Are you going to be mean to me again... don't you? (Sasuke looked at Naruto)

What ? I'm only acting how a really mad person would act ...

You don't even let me grab your hand!

( I looked at him serious) how am I supposed to let you ... when you did this to my arm ... ( I showed him my arm full of bet marks )

(Sasuke face down) I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking clear...

( yeah sure ) so did you make you're choice yet ... or should I just leave ...

No don't leave me... I'll stay on the sofa...

Well then it's all settled...

(Naruto stared walking to the house and I tried to help him to get there)

( i rolled my eyes ... and felt itachi just carried took me in his arms and started walking) you're not in the state of walking... ( itachi aid and smiled )

( I was shocked by what he did ...)

(I keep looking at Itachi with my fiancé on his arms and I felt jealous... I took a deep breath and stared walking to the house)

( we got home and itachi even took my shoes off my shoes and his and took me in his arms again ... )

Where are you taking him? (I asked when he passed my room)

You can go sleep in you're room ... I can let naruto sleep in mine ... ( itachi Said still holding naruto)

( I was shocked y what he just said ...)

Where are you staying?

In my room ...

(What? ) are you kidding?

No ...

You can't stay on same room as him!

Why not ? ( itachi said still holding Naruto)

( what is he talking about ? Don't tell me there going to fight...)

He's my fiancé! You fucking pervert! He's is not staying on your room!

( I walked to sasuke and slapped him in the mouth) don't call me that again ( itachi said walking to his room and put naruto on his bed and he sat in the chair next to the bed )

( now I have no idea what's going to happen...)

(I was standing there. Itachi just hit me on my mouth... and he took Naruto to his room... this doesn't look good for me... I walked to my room and sat on my bed)

( I was still sitting down on his bed , I really didn't know what to say ...)

Are you ok? Need something?

Yeah I'm okay ... I just want to go and take the blood off my back and leg ...( it burns I wasn't laying my back on the bed or it would hurt and leave the covers full of blood , this burns )

Let me cure you.. I'll go grab some warm water and towel I have some plants that can help you (Itachi smiled and walked out of the room)

( this really burns... god it hurts I won't be able to sleep well like this ...)

I'm ready (Itachi smiled to him he was a bowl with warm water and towels) this is simple I clean it... I put the plants and I cover it with bandage... I promise I'm 5 minutes you will feel like nothing happened (he smiled to Naruto)

Thanks ... ( I smiled back to him )

(I put the things on the shelve next to my bed and I saw Sasuke trying to watch inside the room so I closed my door and went back to Naruto... I finished curing him and I sat on my bed next to him) you are going to feel better in a few minutes

Thanks a lot ... ( I smiled)

Don't thank me... (I grabbed his jaw and got close to him a gave him a kiss. I knew Sasuke wasn't watching at us)

( is this wrong ... I feel like it's wrong but right at the same time , so I kissed him back )

(I was giving him a very romantic kiss... I really want him to end things with Sasuke even to it's wrong but he treats him bad... and I wouldn't)

( is kept kissing him and placed my hand on his cheek )

(I put my hand on his head in a very gentle way to keep kissing him)

( I moved my hand behind his neck , to keep kissing him but at the same time closer it was a really romantic kiss )

(With my other hand I touched his back under his shirt we have 4 times already of making love... and I can say I don't get tired of feeling his body and how cute he can be)

( I really like to feel his really warm hands and soft warm lips , why does this feel so right but at the same time it feels wrong ... )

(I slowly pull away from that beautiful kiss and I looked at him smiling) I'll go buy some things to cook you a dessert... lock the door

Ok ... ( I smiled back at him , he's way so sweet with me )

(I walked out of the room waiting on the door to hear the click of the lock)

( I got us and went to lock the door and went back to lay on the bed ...)

("What are you doing?" kiba's voice)

Nothing... ( fuck !)

"Nothing? Really? Because I have many days coming without talking to you because you look busy..."

Busy ? ( fuck don't tell me he saw ! )

"Mhm busy " (Kiba made himself visible to Naruto sitting on the chair next to the bed)

Busy with what ... ( fuck !)

"Are you really asking that?"

Don't tell me you saw ...

"I understand Sasuke... but why?"

Why what ?

"Why his brother "

Shh! ( I whispered)

"Ok..."

Look I don't know what happened to be honest... it just happened... and it happened again ( I said nervous )

"You were kissing me the other day.. saying how much you love me..." (Kiba said jealous)

Oh c'mon I don't know how it happened with him ... ( I whispered)

"That's your excuse?"

Yes... noo... no it's not .. ( I covered my face )

"I really wanted to be with you... that day... and I stopped because I thought..." (iba looked at Naruto feeling jealous)

( I mean who can blame ... stop thinking! ) I seriously don't know how it happened

And now I have you and Sasuke jealous ( I whispered and covered my face with the pillow)

" it's ok Naruto at the end I'm not even here..."

Don't say that ...( Im a idiot for not thinking...)

( I sighed trying to understand everything...)

"And how are you going to tell Sasuke?...)

Well if I tell him ... I would surely die ...

"Yeah... you are right... well yeah he hit you today... but you kind of deserve it... you cheated on him... so... forgive him..."

Y...yeah... ( I sighed and looked down, I hope he doesn't come here knocking the door all crazy )

"Don't be sad... you are human and I've seen how Itachi treats you... and I know that's what you deserve..." (Kiba got close to him and grabbed his jaw to make him see him)

I don't know what to do anymore... I seriously don know ...

"I know you are confused... If I was on your position I'll be too..."

I want to stop but at the same time I don't ... he treats me differently ... he even tells me things that nobody has ever told me ...

"I know...he is so different from him... from everyone..."

I don't know what to do...

"I don't know how to help you... this is confusing for me too... Naruto I have to go... I've been feeling weird and before I stared again... well I better leave..."

Next time that you come... we need to talk about something ... ( I sighed)

" sure... may I give a kiss or I can't anymore?"

If it helps you feel better...

(Kiba looked at him and his eyes got full of tears) "I better not then... I don't want to feel better... I want you to wish kiss me... it's ok Naruto... doesn't matter..." Kiba vanish...

( my eyes got full of tears... I feel terrible I'm cheating on my fiancé what kind of person would do that and I would be kissing 3 persons now ... I don't know what to do this is all very confusing... and I feel something for kiba also for sasuke and him what am I going to do ... ugh I'm such a terrible person...)

Naruto... (Sasuke's voice outside the room by the door) I just want to know... If you are feeling better...

( no... ) yeah I'm feeling a bit better... ( I feel terrible you know ! I'm such a terrible person...)

Ok... I'm sorry...

( what kiba said it's right I did deserve it ... ) it's okay ... don't worry about it ... ( I sighed )

Itachi is coming... I'll better get to my room...

What the fuck should I do ... ( i whispered to myself) ok .. ( I said to Sasuke... I have to get out of here eventually...)

(Itachi walked to the kitchen hitting Sasuke on the head on his way...) get to your room Sasuke... (Itachi said... and went to the kitchen and stared cooking)

( I just covered my face with my hands ... how is it possible for two brothers love the same person... how ? I don't get it ...).

(Itachi finished cook and went to his room knocking the door)

( I got up and went to open the door I hope he doesn't notice I've been crying...)

I made you a dessert (Itachi smiled to him)

Thanks ( I smiled back to him , I feel confused... really confused...)

Come to the kitchen so you can eat... I won't leave your side... he won't hurt you again...

( fuck he's way too sweet! ) oh ok thank you ... ( we walked to the kitchen and sat down to eat some dessert... I'm really really really really really confused... I have so many mixed feelings right now ...)

You see smiling makes you look better (Itachi said when Naruto taste the dessert and smiled)

( I blushed) it tastes really good

Thanks (Itachi smiled) let me go to Sasuke's room and get you that shirt that makes you look so handsome (he said smiling) I don't want you to catch a flu...

( I'm blushing! Stop blushing) oh ... Thanks ... ( I said smiling and blushing I don't know what else to say !)

(Itachi went to Sasuke's roomand he was laying in bed just looking at itachi get into his room... Itachi opened the closet and grabbed the shirt)

Don't take him that... (Sasuke said)

It's not your body Sasuke... you can't tell him what to wear or what he can't... (Itachi said looking at Sasuke)

Ugh! Whatever... (Sasuke looked at the ceiling and Itachi walked to the kitchen) there you go kitty... (he said smiling and gave him the shirt)

( ki...kitty ...? I smiled to him and grabbed the shirt and put it on ... he sat down again and in a few minutes later I was done with the dessert which was really good !)

Are you still hungry? I can cook normal food for you...

( he's way to sweet! ) not it's okay, I'm kinda full ... but thank you ... ( I smiled )

Ok... how can Help you to you feel better ? (He said smiling)

How about a board game ?

Sure (Itachi smiled) Sorry or Uno?

Uno ( I smiled back )

Ok... it's on Sasuke's room I'll go get it... (he smiled to Naruto and touched his cheek on his way to Sasuke's room)

( I blushed when he did that ...)

(I got to Sasuke's room he just looked at me I went to the shelve and took the game and get back to the table) ok... here it is... want to do the honor? (He offer him the game)

Sure ... ( I grabbed the cards and started to shuffle them then to give both of us 7 and leave the rest there ...)

You don't cheat don't you? Hiding cards under the table?

( I laughed ) no I don't ...

Ok... so you first

Ok... ( I put 7 red )

Mmm(2 red)

( 5 red )

Wow this is not my game (Itachi said while chuckling and took a card from the extra pile) lucky me... (3red)

( I laughed, take 2 )

What! (Itachi laughed) oh god. (He took 2 more cards)

( I laughed , 2 red )

Really? More red! (He laughed and took other card from the pile...) not fair...(and took other card) (2green) (Itachi laughed)

(I was on my room and I heard Naruto and Itachi laughing so I got up and walked to the kitchen the were playing and I felt jealous)

Can I play? (Sasuke said and Itachi looked at him)

You are not invited to play... (Itachi said)

( oh shit ... now I don't know what to say I mean there's nothing really I can say ... I know what he thinks ... that's the only reason he's asking to play ... )

( take 2 )

(Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat next to Naruto)

What!? Again? (Itachi laughed) that's cheating! (He said laughing and took 2 more)

I'm not cheating ( I said laughing, 5 green )

(I keep looking at them... why Naruto has to get along with everyone?)

Mmm oh ( 7green)

( 7 blue )

How many cards you have left? (Itachi looked at Naruto)

Ops ... I don't have none left ( I said laughing)

What?! (Itachi stared laughing)

I didn't notice I used them all ( I said laughing)

That must be some kind of black magic! (Itachi say laughing and Sasuke just looking at them feeling jealous)

( I started laughing, I always win in this game )

(I felt jealous about them both laughing so I took Naruto's hand)

( not again ... ugh ! I made him let go of my hand ) I need water ... ( I got up and went to the kitchen)

(I took his hand so he won't go and I say that Itachi took his other hand too... my heart stared pumping fast) let him go... (Sasuke said)

You let him go... (Itachi said)

( wtf ! Don't fight! They both won't let go of my hands )

Let him go Itachi! Why did you grabbed his hand anyway!? (Sasuke said angry)

You let him go... you hit him today... (Itachi said)

( they are seriously saying to each other to let go of my hand ... how can this get any worse ... fuck they won't let go of my hands !)

Naruto? Tell him to let go you hand(Sasuke said)

Why don't both of you let go of my hand ... and let me drink water ? ( don't start fighting)

(Itachi let go Naruto's hand but Sasuke didn't)

Sasuke... let go of my hand ... ( don't even think of pulling me to you ... or try anything ! This is why I didn't want to come back here ...)

(Sasuke keep grabbing Naruto's hand)

Naruto told you to let go his hand Sasuke... (Itachi said )

Why? So you can hold his hand?(Sasuke said)

( he won't fucking let go ! ) Sasuke just let my hand go ... ( I only wanted water !)

(In a blink of an I Itachi was to the side of Sasuke and press it his hand hard Sasuke screamed and let go of Naruto's hand then Itachi slapped him)

You better learn manners Sasuke... when someone tells you to stop what your doing... you better stop! Don't be a piece of shit! (Sasuke was watching at Itachi with tears on his eyes breathing fast)

( I wasn't expecting that ... I went to the kitchen and grabbed some water this is just going to make big problems... ugh I need to get out of here ... I started drinking water...)

Naruto are you ok? (Itachi told him)

( I almost choked on the water ) yeah I'm okay ...thanks for asking... ( I was still drinking water )

I'm sorry for what I did to him... (Itachi said ashamed) I don't like people to see me treating others like that...

No it's okay ... ( I turned around still drinking my water that I would like to choke and die here )

(Itachi smiled to him)

(I was still on the floor on shock of what just happened... I don't know what to feel)

( I smiled back ... I think I need a shower ... ) I'll go take a shower... it's been a rough day ... ( I started walking to the bathroom)

Ok... I'll be on my room if you need something (Itachi smiled and touched his cheek)

Ok... ( I smiled when he did that ... and walked to the bathroom hoping someone doesn't try anything I got I t the bathroom closed the door and started the water took my clothes off and got in the shower)

(I was now on my room sitting on my bed... this is all stupid... I have this weird feeling that Itachi feels something for Naruto... maybe I'm just imagining things...)

Sasuke! (Itachi walked into my room and walked to me I stared moving to the back of my bed I was afraid of him) next time you hit Naruto or treat him bad I will hit you to dead (he grabbed my neck and push me to the wall. I couldn't move I felt like when I was a kid begging for my life...). Did you understand? Or want me to make you understand? Because I heard to told Naruto he has to learn in a bad way... because he didn't get things talking... (he actives his sharingan and I got even more scared breathing faster without saying anything he throw me to the floor grabbed the belt and hit me so hard that he also ripped my shirt like I did to Naruto... I was crying not wanting to move ... ) I hope that make you understand and quite been the shit you have become... I'm ashamed to be call your brother... (I just looked at him crying feeling powerless and hi hit me on my face and walked away from my room to his room)

(I just sat on the tub trying to relax ... what kind of day was this ... I sighed I don't feel like getting out ...)

(I was still on the floor covering my mouth crying of pain... this is how Naruto feels... powerless and scared of me... )

( I still feel like my body burns...)

(I hate hitting Sasuke but he won't learn to treat him good if he doesn't feel how Naruto feels... I been with Naruto and I like him a lot... but it's obvious he loves Sasuke not matter what...)

( should I leave him ..? I don't like living like this ...)

(Itachi walked to the kitchen to grab some dessert and Sasuke walked in to grab a glass of water when he saw Itachi he felt scared and stared breathing fast again... Itachi took his dessert and in his way out to his room he hit him again on the face as hard as he could) that would teach how Naruto feels near you... (Itachi said and walked to his room )

( I sighed and as the water hit all the belt marks and it hurts... and burns... I hope this doesn't leave scars ... it would be horrible...)

(Sasuke walked to his room lay on his bed crying until he fell asleep)

( I got out of the shower put my pijamas and went to the living room with akamaru...)

(I heard Naruto go out of the shower and walked to the living room) are you coming? (Itachi said)

( I was falling asleep in the couch with akamaru when I heard someone talking it was itachi) what ? ( I had my eyes almost closed )

(I walked to him and I took him on my arms and walked to my room and put him on the bed covered him with the blanket) good night Naruto...

Good ... night ... ( I soon fell asleep...)

(I lay next to him without covering myself and I fell asleep.. I woke up next day and I saw him sleeping and went to make some breakfast. I woke him up when I was finished) Naruto... wake up sleepyhead (he said smiling) I made some breakfast

( I started opening my eyes , I wanted to keep sleeping I felt so tired )

Come on wake up... you need food... (I smiled to him)

Ok ... ( I stretched wanting to go back to sleep I sat in bed and smiled )

I'll go serve you hurry... (I smiled to him and tb his cheek)

( I blushed when he did that , he got out of the room and I got up fixing the bed then went to the bathroom to wash my teeth...)

(I served the food for him and for me and I sat down waiting for Naruto to come sit down)

( I looked at my arms all covered in belt marks ... I sighed and walked to the kitchen and sit down with itachi ..)

(Itachi smiled when he saw him he's eyes were shiny) I hope you like the breakfast

( I smiled) it smells really good

(I smiled and we stared eating)

(I woke up and I heard noises on the kitchen I got up and washed my teeth when I saw my face on the mirror I had all this bruises and my arms belt marks... this is how Naruto feels... I sighed and walked to the kitchen not wanting to Naruto see my face I was facing down)

Good morning.. (Sasuke said and Itachi looked at him) smells good... (I tried to be nice still facing down so Naruto can't see my face)

There is no food for you... if you are hungry cook something for yourself... (Itachi said to Sasuke)

( I didn't know what to say ... I didn't think this would be like this ... the belt marks where red and purple and I saw Sasuke arms th... they had belt marks ...? )

(Sasuke walked to the fridge and took out some milk to eat with cereal... and walked to sit next to Naruto he was scared of Itachi so he didn't want to sit next to him.. he was still facing down so Naruto can't see his face)

( what happened to you're arms ...? , I said inside sasukes mind while eating)

(Sasuke got still and stared breathing fast without saying anything... if Itachi knew he told he would hit him again)

( sasuke...? , I said inside his mind , and kept eating..)

(Itachi.. hit me last night while you were taking a shower... don't tell him i told you...- Sasuke said on Naruto's mind while eating not looking at him)

( he... did what ? ... but why ? , I did inside sasuke mind , I kept eating)

(Just forget about it... -Sasuke said on Naruto's mind)

Naruto want some juice? (Itachi said smiling)

( I got still ) yes please... ( I smiled at him , but why would he do that ...)

(Itachi got up and served juice to Naruto and for him too and walked to the table and sat down smiling to Naruto)

Thanks ... ( I smiled and drank some juice wait tomorrow is ino baby shower ...)

Well... the food was good (Itachi said smiling and Sasuke looked at him serious) you have any problem Sasuke? (Itachi said)

No... (he face down)

( this isn't good... ) thanks for the food ...

You welcome (Itachi said smiling he got up and took the plates not before rubbing Naruto's cheek)

(Itachi Fucking shameless... -Sasuke thought)

( do you think it would be better if I leave...? , I said in sasuke mind )

(Don't leave me here alone with him. -Sasuke said inside Naruto's mind)

( ok ... I never thought he would do that ... , I said inside sasuke mind )

(You just know his good side.. -Sasuke said in his mind)

( why did he hit you ... ? , I said in sasuke mind )

(So... I can feel how you feel... -Sasuke said into his mind)

( I got still when he said that I didn't know what to tell him )

(I got up to wash my dish still facing down I don't Naruto to see my face... )

I'll take a shower../ if you need me Naruto (Itachi said and when he walked next to me he whispered just for me to hear) you better not do anything stupid.. or I'll hit you to dead... (Itachi whispered to me I got still and he smiled to Naruto to walked to the bathroom.. I stared washing my dish)

( this isn't good ... and we have to go to ino baby shower and we obviously have to take both of them ... I sighed )

(I finished with my dish and stared walking to my room facing down)

( I' don't know what to do ... I was still sitting down being shocked ... akamaru went next to me and sat on my laps )

(I was on my room laying on my bed looking at the ceiling... I want him to go so bad... Itachi can be really bad... and he just show his good side to Naruto...)

( I went to the patio with akamaru wanting just to be alone ... I can't believe none of this is happening... I lay on the grass looking At the sky the. Akamaru lay next to me so I closed my eyes...)

(Fuck tomorrow is the babyshower... I got up and went to the patio looking for Naruto... ) tomorrow is this thing with Ino ... (I try not to show him my face) we need a present...

What are we going to give her ..?

Pampers?

You don't give that ... let's buy something for the baby... they can worry about the pampers ...

(I sat on the hanging chair) shoes?

Nope ...

Well... a jumping thing? (I looked at him he was just laying down without looking at me)

Jumping thing ? Doesn't sound bad ... ( I looked at him )

(I face down quickly) ok... where we can get one...?

Maybe where just going to have to go out and look for one ... I don't know where to buy them ...

Can we go now...? (I don't want Itachi to come)

Sure ... if you want ...

Yes please.. (I got up and went to the door to put on my shoes)

( I went to put my clothes on because I had my pijamas and walked to where sasuke was ) shouldn't we tell him ... I can communicate through his mind so he would know ... ?

Yeah...do that... (I wasn't looking at him)

Ok... ( Sasuke and I are going out to buy something for a baby shower we where invited... , I said inside Itachi mind ) well I told him ...

Ok lets go before he gets out... (I grabbed his hand and pull him fast out of the house)

Ok... ( he pulled me out of the house and started walking)

(We were walking I was facing down I haven't see his face directly in all time that we have been together today)

Sasuke why aren't you looking at me ...?

(I got still while waking) I'm embarrassed for what I did to you... (I am embarrassed but I'm lying... he hates lies...)

( I deserve it ) I told you not you worry about it ... ( we where walking when I felt someone stop me )

Naruto? (I looked at him because he stop walking)

( I got still ... I didn't even want to turn around...)

Where are you going naruto? ( itachi said and looked at sasuke mad .. )

We where going to buy a present for a baby shower we where invited... ( I felt bad just to know what he did to sasuke I don't know why ...)

(I face down quickly breathing fast... I didn't want him to come.. )

I'll go with you guys ... ( itachi said and started walking with them leaving naruto in the middle of them ..)

Ok ... ( this is so awkward... tooooo awkward...)

(Tell him he can go... -Sasuke said on Naruto's mind)

( how can I tell him that ? , I said in sasuke mind )

( I told Sasuke not to do anything stupid ! - itachi thought)

(I don't know... should I tell him...? -Sasuke said on Naruto's mind)

( won't he get mad at you ... ? - I said in sasukes mind )

( he better not say anything stupid either ! Or else I'm going to beat him up to death! - itachi thought)

(Well he is already mad... so I don't think I would hurt... or yes?- inside Naruto's mind)

( I don't know if it can get worse..? , I said inside sasuke mind )

(Well ill try... -he said inside Naruto's mind)

Hey Itachi... you can go home... we know the way to the mall. .but thanks for been here... you can go... (Sasuke said without looking at Itachi)

No... I'm okay ... ( itachi said and smiled to naruto)

( this is just to bad ... people are even looking at us ... I mean nobody really expects both of the uchiha's to be here ... ugh! This is so awkward...)

(Ugh! Fucking Itachi!) Naruto should we get them clothes too? (I took his hand)

Wait I forgot... did it say it was a boy or a girl ... ? ( I didn't notice he took my hand )

Oh... I don't remember... we can buy white things is a neutral color... (I smiled grabbing his hand still not looking at him)

Well yeah ... neutral colors... what kind of clothes can we buy ... ?

( I moved naruto hair from his face and smiled at him and then touched his cheek )

( what ? ...)

(What the fuck ? He want me to kill him... I move Naruto to the other side leaving myself on the middle) well... shirts and pijamas?

Why did you move sasuke... ? ( itachi said )

( what is going on with them ! Why does this need to happen!)

It's my fiancé... I want him on this side... (Sasuke said)

He was already next to you ... ( itachi said slightly mad )

( don't tell me they are going to start fighting here )

Well I like the other side better... (I keep grabbing Naruto's hand)

It's the same thing , sasuke ( itachi said getting mad )

( ugh why! Why! Ugh!)

Not for me... (I said getting angry)

And why wouldn't it be the same thing? ( itachi said getting mad )

( why ! Why ! Don't start fighting!)

I don't have to explain things to you, Itachi...

There must be a reason why you moved him ... ( itachi said )

( oh god ... this isn't good ... I'll just ignore them )

(Yeah you! ) nothing special Itachi... why does it bother you that much? Not your boyfriend...

But it if he was I wouldn't treat him bad ... ( itachi said making eye contact with Sasuke)

( oh no ! No no no no no ! )

What the fuck itachi... get your own boyfriend and let mine alone... (Sasuke said angry)

No thanks I'm fine ... ( itachi said and smiled )

( no ! No no no no no !)

What does that mean Itachi? (Sasuke looked at him angry)

Oh nothing... ( itachi looked at naruto and smiled)

( oh god ! )

Stop Itachi... (Sasuke said angry)

Stop looking at him and smiling and stop touching him... I don't like that friendly way of yours with him... (Sasuke said angry)

Don't tell me you're jealous... ( itachi said smiling)

( oh god !)

(Breath Sasuke breath... and Ignore him) so Naruto... the clothes?

What ? Oh that ... umm clothes will have to look for them ...( I didn't look at them )

( itachi was just smiling)

(Fucking Itachi... he hit my face and now I feel that I can look at Naruto... well at least I'm grabbing his hand) white I guess would be good... and maybe black...

Ye... yeah ... ( fuck !)

( itachi reached his hand and touched my hair then walked normal smiling)

(I got really angry when Itachi touched Naruto so I hit him with my elbow) stop touching him!

Why not ? ( itachi said smiling)

( I looked at him then quickly looked away , why is this happening! )

It's my fucking fiancé and I'm telling not to touch him... (Sasuke said angry)

So you are jealous... but why ? ... ( itachi said smiling at naruto)

( I looked at him , and looked away quickly)

He's cute ... ( itachi said smiling)

( no I'm not. ! Why is this happening!)

He's what? (Fuck I really want to hit him... pull Naruto close to me and hug him putting my arm over his shoulder)

Well if you didn't hear me ... I said he's cute ... or should I say beautiful... ( itachi whispered the last part not letting sasuke hear him )

( this can't be happening ! I try to move but sasuke wouldn't let me ... )

Shut the fuck up Itachi...

Why would I ... I'm only being honest ... but maybe he needs someone more mature then him... ( itachi said to bother sasuke)

( stop ! Stop talking!)

(I move Naruto closer to me and I ignore Itachi...)

Someone older... ( itachi said to keep bothering sasuke)

( he doesn't let me breathe! He's pulling me really close !)

I'm older stupidhead!

I meant more older ... ( itachi said and a smirk showed on his face )

( stop ! Please stop ! )

Don't make me hit you just the way you hit me before... (Sasuke said angry)

Truth hurts , doesn't it ... ( itachi said )

( we finally got to the mall and I started walking fast and both of them where walking behind me ugh!)

Naruto would never be with someone like you...

Not if I don't give him reason not to ... ( itachi said and looked to see where naruto was , he wasn't in front of them anymore...)

( fuck I finally lost them ! God they can be annoying!)

Reason to? What do you mean? Do you like Naruto? (I looked at him )

( Itachi looked at Sasuke) not just like ...

( I was walking around the mall to see if I could find anything...)

Huh? (My heart stared pumping fast)

The truth is ... I've been in love with him ... ( itachi said )

( I was about to talk to them when I heard what itachi told sasuke I turned around quickly and went to another section... fuck fuck my heart is pumping really really fast )

You what? ... (Sasuke shake his head) you are fucking kidding to bother me!

I'm not kidding... I love him ... there I said it ... ( itachi said )

( fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck ! )

(I keep looking at Itachi and I felt dizzy and noise on my ears ... I wasn't hearing at all all I can see is Itachi smiling)

( I was walking and accidentally bumped into them ... fuck ! Fuck ! )

(I looked at Naruto to his face not caring I have bruises all over my face and took his hand without saying anything)

What happened to you're face ?! ( I asked sasuke as he started walking)

(I stared walking feeling dizzy my own brother loves my boyfriend and he is trying to make him fall in love with him... that's why he's been acting so friendly and weird)

Sasuke? ( I looked at him and felt as someone hit the back of my neck that made me passed out )

(I turned around to see Naruto)

Naruto? (He was on the floor he must fainted for the impact of seeing my face all full of bruises... I took him and put him on a bench waiting for him to wake up)

( I started opening my eyes and saw sasuke) who the hell hit me ... ( I touched the back of my neck )

I didn't... (I said fast so he can't think I did)

That's weird ...then who did it ... ( last time he did the same thing ...)

It hurts...

(I keep looking at him and I saw Itachi walking to us and I took Naruto's hand)

( god that left me pain that's weird ! )

What happened? ( itachi said )

Nothing that you should care... (go away stupidhead)

And why is that ... ( itachi said slightly mad )

( I kept touching my back of my neck that hurts)

Naruto it's none of your business... it's my fiancé and I'm here... (I keep grabbing Naruto's hand)

Well in the matter of fact ... I care what happens to him ... ( itachi said getting mad )

You shouldn't! My boyfriend my problem!

So he's only you're boyfriend... ( itachi said getting angry)

It's my fucking fiancé!

You better get away from him!

No ... I don't think so ... ( itachi said )

Why is that you always want what I think it's perfect! They only thing that loves me! You took everything from me and now you want to take him too!

( I stood there in shock ... I didn't know what to say ... )

You really don't get it , do you ... ( itachi said )

Get what?

That you want everything I have!

Not everything... just him ... ( itachi said )

( I got still when he said that ...)

(I was in shock. I press Naruto's hand. Just looking at Itachi)

( he ... what ... I was shocked and stood still )

You... can't take him... he is not property...

And Naruto would never feel good with you... (he said I'm a very lower tone of voice)

( I looked at sasuke I didn't know what to tell him I was shocked)

You are looking for love where you can't find it Itachi... Naruto would never kiss you or be with you... you hurt him before...

( oh god ... I can't believe what anything that's going on right now ... )

Went you get someone to love you back ... there is this thing called forgiveness... and I feel really bad because of what I did I was being controlled... and I wanted to be with him ... I wasn't thinking i wasn't my self... but I've been in love since we where little kids mostly he was little... ( itachi said )

You can't have him Itachi...

And why not ? ( itachi said )

( why did he tell anything to sasuke! Whyyy!)

Naruto doesn't feel nothing for you... he loves me... (I press Naruto's hand )

I already felt his soft and warm lips just as mine , and he liked it ... ( itachi said and touched his lips )

( my heart started to pump really really fast ... I felt like I could drop dead here ...)

(I was in shock... and I let go Naruto's hand... ) you are lying...

I'm not lying... ( itachi said )

( I'm going to die here ...)

(I looked at Naruto... I was breathing fast) did you kiss him?

I ... I ... I'm going to be honest with you ... honesty is better then lying... because lies don't last long ... and you know me so either ways you are going to know ... I ... I did respond... I'm sorry... ( I looked down being ashamed of myself...)

(Sasuke stared chuckling) so you did like it? Naruto look at me...

( I had my eyes close tight I thought he was going to hit me I opened my eyes and looked at him , I felt so ashamed... )

Why? (His eyes were full of tears) did you like it or not?

Ok... your silence has says everything... (he stand up and stared walking)

( I started trying to make him stop and hold his hand to make him stop walking) I know ... that I was an idiot but even responding... I want to let you know how sorry am I ... I really am sorry... I feel ashamed of my self and I don't want to imagine how you feel ... but I really am sorry... ( he stopped walking , if he lets go a hit I'll understand him ...)

You know what you deserve for me to hit you really hard... (I looked at him feeling angry even crying for that and sadness) but I promise you... I won't hit you again... no the way I did... and If hit you right now I won't stop... I thought you love me... you were angry for Sakura thing... but I didn't do anything behind your back... and you did... I don't know who you are anymore...

I do love you ... and ... I don't care if you don't stop hitting me right now ... I know I deserve it for being such an idiot... Im really sorry ... but you have to know that I do love you ... and I'm really sorry... I'm begging you to please forgive me for being such an idiot...

You wanted to leave my house... you can right... you have free way out...

I'm sorry... ( my eyes got full of tears) I understand if you don't ever want to see me again ... but I just want you to someday forgive me ... now more than ever I deserve to be alone ...

I don't to see Itachi either... I'll be staying on some hotel or something trying to figures out This mess... I'll buy something for Ino and... not much an option... I'll see you tomorrow...

I'm really sorry... ( tears got out of my eyes I know I deserve this ... )

Yeah sure... while I was away feeling worry for you... you were kissing him... and I don't want to think if something else happened...

I'm really sorry... I really am ...

I just hope you can forgive me one day ...

I have never cheated on you.. I can be a devil... when I feel angry... but never cheat on you... (he rubbed his face) I don't know what to think...

I know I deserve all of this that's happening... someone as terrible at me only deserves to be alone... I just hope you can forgive me ... and you never do ... I'll understand you ... ( tears got out of my eyes )

It's not all your fault Naruto... Itachi can play many rolls on his life... and he show you the good one... he lie to you... and that may cause everything... still you are not exempt from everything...

Didn't you see the fucking ring on your hand!? (Sasuke took his hand to Naruto see the ring) didn't you think of me!? ... don't respond... I don't want to know...

( tears go out of my eyes ) i... I'm sorry... I was an idiot... I'm really sorry...

Ok Naruto... (I let go his hand and I stared walking)

( I just saw him walk away ... now more then ever I deserve to be alone ... again ... )

(I keep walking to the baby store to get something to Ino... Itachi hit me so bad yesterday I'll should be the one who hit him... if I wasn't scared of him)

( I started walking to go get akamaru... he's the only thing I have now ... )

Naruto? (Itachi call him)

( I looked at him , why did he ever need to say anything!)

Where you going?

to go get akamaru...

Why?

Isn't obvious... he doesn't want to see me ...

It's my house too../ you can always stay... (he took Naruto's hand)

( I didn't want him to hold my hand ) why did you tell him ...

I'm sorry.. I thought you felt the same way that I was feeling..

( you thought... )

You are happy with me. don't you?

You did make me happy... but this whole situation just made me see everything... clear...

What do you mean?

That I love sasuke... I really do love him ... even tho from all what he did ... it's impossible to believe... but I still love him after all ...

I won't give up Naruto.. I love you... and... I were not happy with me... I know how you feel when we made love... you felt the same way I did... you enjoyed it... you love it...

What we did was wrong ... I'm engaged to you're brother... ( I looked at the ring then him)

You can always break that... I would make you happy.. I promise I would never hurt you (he hold his hand)

I can't just break that ... that easily... when you love someone... it even becomes hard to take the ring off ...

You did ones... you took it off... you can do it again... he told me you gave it back to him

And that was a really tough decision... it was very painful...

Because you were alone... your not going to be alone with me... I will take you to every place I have to go... has he offered you that? I don't think so...

Yeah maybe I won't be alone ... but what about him ... haven't you think of you're brother...

He is a lonely person Naruto... haven't you see it?

But even tho he is a lonely person... he had me ... the only person that really loves him ... no matter what ...

I won't give up Naruto... even tho if you are saying that now... I know that feel the same way I do...

( I sighed and looked down ) I need to go get akamaru... ( I started walking)

Stay Naruto... you don't have to go..

I have too ... ( even tho he's not going back ) it's the least I could do...

I won't give up on us Naruto... I know you feel the same way...

( I'm just confused) I need to go now .,..

Ok I'll respect your choice...

Bye ... ( I started walking to sasuke house I got there and took all my things absolutely everything that was mine and put them in a book bag I went to the room to get akamaru we both got out of the house I saw that itachi was walking over here so I tied to ignore the fact and kept walking home ... I got there and well it was lonely as always...)

(I was still at the mall I bought some toys and clothes for the baby I ask to someone to cover it for me and put Naruto's name and mine... I'm not sure if I should forgive him...he kiss my own brother... )

( I went to my room , to put my clothes back in my closet ... I can't believe I did that ... I deserve this ... I continue to put my clothes in the closet and I still had the ramen night lamp that kiba gave me ... I went to the bathroom to take off my clothes and got in ... at least he doesn't know where I live ... )

(I got out of the mall and walked to that tree near the river it's been a long time since I went there to sit down... it was almost night. I was there looking at the sunset)

( I got out of the shower put my pajamas pants and didn't put a shirt ... I walked to the garden and sat near the river to put my feet inside the water ... from here I could see the tree where Sasuke and I would sit ... I saw someone was there but didn't know who it was ... I just looked at the water it would be easy to see I was here ... akamaru just barked really really loud and jumped to the water and started swimming around )

(I was there sitting with my eyes close when someone threw water at me when I opened my yes I saw Akamaru) what are you doing here? (I said to him and he just barked)

Akamaru! Where did you go ! ( I was at the garden looking for akamaru , fuck first day back and I lost him ...)

Hi boy... how did you got here... ? Come here sit (he sat next to me and lay his head on my lap)

Akamaru! ( I was looking for him in the garden) where the hell did he go ! ( I was walking backwards when I fell to the water ) ahh! ( I screamed before falling in the water )

(Akamaru stared barking and jumping)

Fuck ! ( I started trying to get out of the water )

(Akamaru Jumped to the water and stared swimming I was afraid to lose him so I swam following him)

( I was about to get out when I felt something bite my leg and pulled me down to the water ) ahhh! ( i try getting out of the water I got out and started coughing making my way to the shore as just trying to breathe)

(I saw Naruto and I got out of the water noticing i was on his garden and I just looked at him coughing)

( I was still coughing with one hand on my leg )

(I just keep looking at him... now I'm all wet here on his house...)

( I felt as someone was behind me I took out a kunai and got up placing the kunai on his neck about to cut him ) sa...sasukes... ( I try to hind the kunai behind me ) I'm sorry it's just after what happened I don't feel safe here ...

(I just looked at him)

( I was about to fucking kill him ! I looked to the side and threw the kunai making it get stuck in the tree trunk ) sorry for that ... ( I looked at him )

No problem...

Can I use some of your towels?

Towels ? ( I looked at him he was all wet ) oh ... ohhhh ... yeah sure ... umm come in while I get you a towel ... ( I walked into the house and went to grab some towels and he was at the living room ) here you go ...

Thanks... you don't have any clothes of me here. Don't you?

I think ... I can go check ... ( I started walking to my room , I'm not sure if I have some of his clothes here ...)

(I was standing because i didn't want to get his sofa wet...) fuck I leave the gifts on the tree...

Ahhhh! Ewww! ( I hit myself with the wall when I saw the cockroach)

(I walked to Naruto's room) are you ok?

( I was on my chair of the room with my legs up ) y.. yeah ... ( where the hell is that cockroach)

(I keep looking at him) (I can't believe someone so sweet cheated on me... this is painful)

( I saw the cockroach and threw a a book I had there I saw it get out of the house by the door to the garden I had in my room and went to closed it I felt goosebumps all over and the images can to my head I try to ignore them ...)

Have the clothes or not? (I tried to ignore he was funny)

Oh.. I forgot about that ... ( I went to see the if I had any of his clothes here and surprisingly I did , from the times he stayed here ) well I found this ... ( he weird but nice black shirt and his pants )

Thanks... (I grabbed the clothes and stared taking my wet clothes off)

( I was trying to look for another pajama pants for me and saw the bite I had in my leg then I saw Sasuke taking his clothes off I tried to ignore that and looked at my leg with the bite ...)

(I put my clothes on and I keep looking at Naruto)

( I really felt bad because of what had happened... ugh oh well ... I deserve this ...)

Did he make you feel good? (I finally said)

( I got still ) well I'm guessing it was mostly sweet talk... ( I look down)

Ok... I just wanted to know... you want to be with me? Are you 100% sure?

If I'm 100% sure if I want to be with you ? ( I looked at him )

Mhm...

I am 100% sure ... ( I look down, but for what maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore...)

I can make a deal with you...

A deal ? What deal ?

I will get out of my house... I will leave everything that for me is important... all I'm asking is for you to never get close to Itachi when you are alone... and to not let him touch you ever again... I will come to live here with you...

Really? ( I was shocked he was willing to leave everything important to him ... to live here ...) I mean , if you don't want me to ever get close when we are alone ... and not let him touch me ... I won't let him ...

You have to swear you won't let him ever again... if you let him... I would leave you and finish this relationship...

( he will what ..? ) I swear... I won't let him ...

Ok then... it's a deal...

Ok... ( does he even love me ? Well what can I really expect ...)

I do love you silly... I'm just angry and sad at you... I want to be with you... that's why I'm leaving everything at my house for you...

( I looked at him and felt relief) but leaving you're house is meaning everything... leaving every Important thing for you ...

You are most important to me than everything else...

( I smiled when he said that I got up and went to hug him ) I'm sorry...( i whispered while hugging him )

(Naruto was hugging me but I couldn't hug him back...) it's ok Naruto...

( this will hurt , I stopped hugging him and walked to the living room akamaru was there ) you bit me ! It's hurts! ( akamaru just barked at me and jumped at me making me fall )

(I was standing on his room just thinking... did I take the right decision? What if he doesn't love me... why did he even do it? ...) Ugh! My head (I whispered grabbing my head)

( akamaru bit me again I got up and went to the garden and he jumped on me making both of us fall in the water ...) akamaru!

(I walked to the door getting out of Naruto's house I forgot the presents on the tree.. now I have to go looking for them... when I got there the presents weren't there. Fuck... I got back to Naruto's house and knock the door)

Akamaru! ( I screamed laughing and went to open the door laughing being all wet with akamaru)

Someone took the presents (I said all serious)

What ? ( my laughter went away )

Yeah... I left them in the blossom tree...

Its Akamaru's fault...

What ? Why ?

He jumped to the water I thought he was swimming away I jumped for him and left them there...

Well I'm sure ... they will give it back ...

If they not I lost my money...

Hey Naruto (Gaara said ignore Sasuke was there)

Hey gaara ( wonder why he came ...)

I found this with your name on it... (he gave him a blue bag)

Ohh ... ( I took the blue bag and it had sasuke's and I names ) well thanks for bringing it ...want to come in ...?

Thanks Naruto (Gaara said)

(What the fuck am I invisible?)

( I let gaara and Sasuke in ) I'll be right back ... ( I went to my room to put my clothes on because the ones I had were all wet )

(Sasuke was looking at Gaara and he was totally ignoring him)

( I got back to the living room and there was deadly silence I was wearing my pants and shirt ) do you guys want something to drink. ...?

Yes please (Gaara said)

No thanks (Sasuke said)

Ok... ( I walked to the kitchen and served him some juice I walked back to the living room and gave him the glass of juice ) here you go ...

Thanks Naruto.. how you been? (Gaara said)

(Can you leave...-Sasuke thought)

Well ... I've been good ... ( not good ) what about you ?

( I need wine! I haven't drinked ! , i thought I forgot sasuke knows what I think )

( I haven't drink a glass of wine ... in a moth ! I feel like I need it !)

Gaara you better get going... it's not a good moment... thanks for bring the things to us... (Sasuke said and Gaara looked at Naruto)

( fuck ! This is killing me ! I really want to drink ! ) are you going tomorrow to ino's baby shower ? ( I'm at the point to go to the kitchen and just grab a glass of wine right now ! , I forgot sasuke knows what I think ..)

Yes I'm going... should I go? (Gaara said)

Huh? ( I really need to drink ! )

Well Sasuke said... that i should go...

He did ... ( fuck I can't handle it ! ) well I love having company here ... but not going through a good time ... so ... ( I'm only making him leave because I need a drink right now ! I'm dying!)

Well ok... thanks for the juice... (Gaara got up and walked away)

You drink? (Sasuke said)

Huh?! ( fuck !)

Since when do you drink?

I don't ... well ... ( fuck this is killing me !) I do... but I don't ...

How you explain that?

Well ... I started drinking after you left and we finished school ... but I had stopped... ( I can't ! )

( god I really really need it !)

So why you need now?

Well... umm ( I laughed nervously) I can't control it ...

One second... ( I walked to the kitchen and checked if I had some ... 5 bottles! I had more ! I got back up ... should I ! Should I !)

You can drink if you want...

Do you want some ?!

I don't drink... just tea...

Ok...I'll make you some tea ... ( I started making him some tea ... when I finished I gave it to him and I serverd myself a glass of wine ... god I really missed this I haven't drink a glass of wine for like a month ..)

Thanks Naruto... (I stared drinking my tea just looking at him)

( I was about to drink when I noticed he was looking at me I feel awkward him seeing me drink this ... well he has at least not seen my bad state of drinking... I'm not myself...)

No problem...

I have to go to my house and get my stuff... maybe tomorrow I'll go...

( I sat on the shelve and started drinking) is it a lot of things ... ? ( this tastes so good !)

My clothes and some important things that I can save on a shelve... if you have one for me...

Yeah ... I have 2 left ... ( second cup ! I started drinking again )

(I keep looking how much he drink I haven't finish my tea and he is already on 2 cups almost 3... I wonder if he expected me to act like nothing)

( I feel like laughing now ... a little while pass fifth cup ! I hope I don't get all weird ... I want to laugh as I kept drinking)

(We weren't talking I was just there looking at Akamaru and him sometimes)

( I started laughing then stopped trying to not laugh again... I kept drink I had more then 7 cups now ...)

Naruto I think you should stop...

What ? ( I looked at him I was even blushing)

You should stop drinking...

But why ... ( I was still blushing and drinking)

Ok... do whatever you want...

( I got out of the kitchen and went to my room with the glass of wine in my hand ... I don't want to get all weird ! ) my head will hurt tomorrow ( i whispered)

(He just left me here... well... if he wants to drink I can't stop him)

( I was walking out of my room when I saw him , and laughed in a flirty way , too late I'm already drunk ..)

(I looked at him confused)

What ? ( I said in a flirty voice ) you look hot ... ( again same voice , I hope he figures out soon I'm drunk I just come back to myself in seconds then I go away )

(What the fuck just happend)

( I kept looking at him in a flirty way ... )

Are you ok?

Couldn't be better... ( again same voice but this time I bite my lip then drinked again)

Ok... (this is weird... he never acts like this)

( I looked at him from head to toes and bite my lip and kept drinking) you are really hot ... ( I said with a flirty voice and winked at him )

(Sasuke chuckles) what the fuck ?

Who am I kidding you are not hot , you're really sexy ...( again same voice just a bit more flirty voice and bite my lip while looking at him )

(Naruto walked close to me and he smells like alcohol) wow... you are really drunk... you don't know what are you talking...

Yes I do ... ( I laughed in a flirty way and walked behind touching his neck with my hand )

(I felt goosebumps all over my body when he touched me and I looked at him)

( I noticed he was looking at me so I winked at him then bite his neck in a flirty way )

(I didn't want him to touch me or do something to me but he make me weak and I can't resist feeling him... so I let him bite my neck I don't care if he lets marks on me or if he makes me bleed because he makes me crazy)

( I started him to give him bites on his neck and put my hand close to his manhood giving him little bites on his neck )

(Naruto was biting my neck close to my curse mark and I was getting excited just to feel his lips touching my skin. I wanted to stop. But I couldn't say no)

( I kept making bites on his neck when I make him grab my hand ) put it anywhere you want ... ( I said as I continue to bite all over his neck noticed he was getting exited so kept doing what I was doing)

(In a moment like that I would expect to act fast but I was kind in shock when he told me to put my hand whatever I want I didn't knew what to do so I just put my hand inside his shirt touching his back )

( I laughed in a flirty way ) you didn't get it ... ( I continue to make bites on his neck I grabbed on of his hands ) put it where you want ... ( I said in a sexual voice and showed him my hand that I made him hold and continue to make bites alll over his neck he even left a soft moan )

(Now I was in shock... this is so weird but I like it... I grabbed his hand and didn't knew where to put it... but finally I put inside my pants so he can touch me while he bite my curse mark)

( I started you touch his manhood he was even letting some moans out of his mouth , I continue bite where his curse mark is then lick all the way to his ear that made him moan a little louder then kept bitting close to his ear then curse mark )

(This has never happened before in all this years with him and I was enjoying this new him even tho I know it's the alcohol... I was letting out moans and stared breathing fast now I was totally excited and he was touching my manhood moving fast his hand... I looked at him and stared kissing him... his taste I really like it and he can gets me crazy. For a moment I thought what Itachi told me but I didn't mind at the end Naruto is with me)

( I was moving my hand fast as I can hear him moan , I kissed him back letting my tounge play with his as he was letting out moans I decided to move my hand faster he's getting really exited and breathing fast , with my other hand I started to touch his back and butt as I kept kissing him , it was really turning into a wild kiss )

(The kiss was getting really intense and I was moaning loud I want him to make me moan louder I feel like I need him and I have never feel this way before. I couldn't stop moaning I touched his butt and press it with my hand while kissing him very intense)

( I started to make hard movements with my hand that was making him moan really loud , I kept kissing making the kiss way more intense, I feel like I need him now but kept making hard movements with my hand while moving it fast he was moaning louder then before )

(I was about to finish I have never finish like this... I was moaning loud and I took his manhood to move my hand fast while kissing him and biting him. I was getting goosebumps on my body I want him naked now but I couldn't think on taking out his clothes or mine... I just kept kissing him and moving my hand to make him moan)

Sasuke... I need you now .. ( I said in a sexual voice and moaning with my free hand I took his shirt off and then to try to take his pants while with my other hand making hard movements I was moaning loud but his moans were becoming extremely loud )

(I took off his clothes and pull my pants down I put him on the floor and I just let my manhood inside him moving fast while he was moaning loud and I was too... I was feeling a lot of pleasure and I think he is too... I move faster and grabbed his manhood to move my hand fast until he finished letting out a loud moan When I finished same thing happened... I lay next to him feeling goosebumps and been all sweaty catching my breath)

( I looked at him with desire wanting to give him even more pleasure I moved my hand grabbing his hand manhood and starting moving my hand making him get exited again and he was moaning loud again , I want to give him all the pleasure I can give him )

(This was totally crazy he was provoking me again I was responding letting moan out of my mouth I was laying on the floor with my eyes closed just feeling his hand moving fast and moaning loud... feeling goosebumps all over my skin)

( I leaned closer to him and started kissing him in a wild way still moving my hand making hard movements also moving my hand faster and faster that was letting him moan really really loud I got on top of him still kissing him and moving my hand with my other hand I grabbed his leg and pressed it making him moan even louder I got away from the kiss to make bites all over him even licking his neck all the way to his ear it was driving him crazy as he was moaning loud )

(I keep moaning loud tears on my eyes my body full of pleasure and his lips kissing me and also biting me... I couldn't resist anymore I let out a really loud moan and I finished again with tears on my eyes breathing really fast)

(I got close to his ear ) want another one .. ( I said in a sexual voice and bite his ear in a flirty way )

(I looked at him I was breathing fast I didn't knew what to say I just looked at him feeling embarrassed)

I promise I'll make you feel more pleasure ... ( again same voice and a flirty look and started making him bites on his neck chest and abdomen when I was really close to his manhood)

(I was moaning again and I was getting excited again for the 3 time.. he's making crazy I was moaning loud I grabbed his hair he was close to my manhood and I was really excited just to feel him breathing close to my manhood)

( I let my blue eyes catch his sight as I licked his manhood from base to tip asking him if he wanted me to keep going )

(I let out a really really loud moan feeling ashamed and blushing while I see his blue eyes) I need you... (I said without thinking I was just feeling a lot of pleasure on my body)

( I give him a flirty smile as I let his manhood in my mouth my starting to move my head up and down making him moan like crazy I decide to also use my tounge so his pleasure could double up as I kept making eye contact with him )

(I was moaning really loud I was getting crazy of pleasure I took his hair between my fingers and I stared also moving my hips while I keep moaning loud)

( I kept moving my head and tounge and decided to go deeper making him moan I started to touch all over his body with my free hand letting him go crazy I could hear him moaning really really loud and I kept making eye contact with him )

(I felt so embarrassed I can't stop moaning loud while he keeps moving his head on my manhood I let out a loud very loud moan finishing on Naruto's mouth and I felt really ashamed)

( I took his manhood out of my mouth I can see tears on his eyes) close you're eyes ... ( he did as I told him to and again starting touching his manhood making him again get exited he was letting out moans and some tears out of his eyes )

(I was with my eyes closed moaning and feeling pleasure with pain it's the first time I finish 3 times in less than a hours... I was moaning really loud tears coming out of my eyes)

( I kept moving my hand fast and making hard movements I can see he's having a lot of pleasure I'll make him finish 5 times... I kept moving my hand making hard movements as I licked the tip of his manhood he was moaning really really loud )

Ahh (he said with pleasure when he felt Naruto's licking his manhood and goosebumps all over his body moaning loud with his eyes closed and tears coming out... he let out a louder moan and finish again breathing fast )

I'm not done yet , Sasuke... ( I said in a sexual voice touching his abdomen) this time I'll let you choose what you want ... ( again with same voice )

(I was in shock I didn't knew what to say... I just finished my 4 time...) I... don't know... (I said embarrassed and blushing really bad while I looked at his eyes full of desire)

( I smiled in a flirty way ... ) close you're eyes then ... ( i order him , speaking in a sexual tone )

(I closed my eyes as he said but I have to admit I was scared)

( I got was still on top I grabbed his manhood and started moving it making him be distracted i grabbed his shirt and placed it on his eyes while I was moving my hand I slowly let my manhood inside him and started moving he was letting out screams of pleasure as he was grabbing the wall moaning as I kept moving inside him and also my hand he was moaning extremely loud )

(No one has been inside me since what happened to me I remember it was painful but this time I feel different I feel pleasure and goosebumps and I stared moaning louder and louder moving my hips with him as he also move his hand on my manhood It's feeling a lot of pleasure I grabbed his hips to pull him to me )

( I was also letting moans out of my mouth as well , but you could mostly hear his he used he even pulled me to him making me go deeper as he was moaning louder then before I was also moaning and moving my hand making hard movements so he could feel like if he was the one inside making him double the pleasure I started moving faster as he was even letting screams of pleasure)

(I couldn't help it I was screaming of pleasure and moving my hips Naruto was moving faster and faster his hand too I was feeling a lot of pleasure. I looked at him and he was full of pleasure moaning loud but not the loud I was... I was still grabbing him to get deeper and to move faster so I can finish... I let out a louder moan and tears )

( every time he pulling me closer to him allowing me go deeper, I started moving faster and faster every time also my hand I was moving it fast and making hard movements at the same time , he was moaning way louder than before , I kept doing the same thing , until we both let out a really big moan and finished at the same time ... I pull out slowly and lay next to him trying to catch my breath)

( I was breathing fast and I have tears coming out of my eyes I closed my eyes feeling goosebumps all over body I feel embarrassed i don't want to look at him)

( I looked at him and cleaned the tears from his cheek, I felt tired I made him finish 5 times ... )

(I opened my eyes when I felt his hand and I stared blushing just to remember what just happened... I can't believe it happens I'm in shock still)

( I grabbed his hand and we walked to the room we both lay in bed not caring if we where dirty and fell asleep... )

( I woke up next morning feeling tired I sat in bed when I realized I was naked and turned to see someone was next to me he was naked ... I was a dirty and so was his I started breathing fast what the he'll happen!) what the fuck ! ( I whispered)

(Sasuke was still sleeping he feels tired about what happened yesterday with Naruto. It was very intense that his body feels with pain)

( I tired to get up , but I felt so tired ... what the hell even happened...)

( everything just feels tired ... )

(I woke up and open my eyes. I feel really tired. Naruto wasn't by my side I just stood there waiting to have some energy to move)

( I put my towel on and went to the living on my way there what I found was surprise... I just stood there still )

(Ugh my head even hurts. What the fuck... )

( I had a terrible headache, god what the hell happened last night ...?)

(I got up and sat on the bed... I was all dirty I can't even remember how I fell asleep last night... everything was so confusing but good... Akamaru got close to me and I stared petting his head)

( I was about to go in the room when I saw him , I had a flashback of me ... what the helll ! I got out of the room quickly covering my mouth breathing fast , what the fuck !)

(Ugh I don't want to get up! ... I throw myself to lay on bed again... I feel embarrassed of myself I couldn't help what happened yesterday...)

( I started to hyperventilate, please don't tell me I did that ! ! Omg why ! No no. No. No. No ! This has to to to to be fake ! )

(Now that I remember we have that baby shower thing... I have to take a shower and get ready... maybe we can cook something and take it too... I hope Ino doesn't get all weird)

( I got in the bathroom quickly wash my teeth out the water warm and got inside the shower letting the water hit my face I had a terrible headache...)

(I finally go up standing there... i don't want to do anything at all... I would like somehow to repeat what happened yesterday Naruto was so wild and sexy... I have to stop thinking before I get hard...)

( I got still , when I heard his thoughts ... wild ... and sexy ...? More flashbacks came but this time of him screaming in pleasure... what the hell! What the fuck ! What the fuck ! What the fuck ! Please don't tell me I did all of that ...!)

(I walked to the bathroom and I heard he was taking a shower. I went inside to was my teeth...)

( more flashbacks came of him even crying and more screaming! What the hell ! This is what I meant when I said I get all weird ... ugh! God what did I do I would never imagine myself doing any of that ! Not even him letting me !)

(I was washing my teeth Naruto hasn't noticed I'm here I look myself on the mirror an I can see all my body mark hickies all over my body mostly on my neck... everyone can be able to see it ... this is going to be embarrassing)

( I heard someone in the bathroom I opened the curtain a little and what the fuck! I had my eyes wide open don't tell me I did that !)

Naruto...( I said without looking looking at the curtain or him... or I will blush just for seeing him)

Di... did ... I do ... that ... ( please tell me I didn't! Or I will die here !)

Huh? (I looked at him blushing)

( I can't even make eye contact with him it makes me. Remember! No no what ! I did that ! ) you ... know... the ... hickies ... ( I blushed )

Who else? ( I said blushing)

( fuck I will die ! I will die!' Just don't think of anything dirty! Because I'm all red like a tomato right now !)

Can I shower with you... we need to get ready for the shower thing...

Yeah... sure ... ( he has bite marks all over his chest and abdomen... what kind of person am I ! The one that eats people alive !)

(I got inside of the shower to wash my body and head... I put some shampoo and I noticed he was looking at me. Mostly my abdomen... I stared blushing) it's everything ok?

( I blushed and looked away quickly) yeah everything fine ... ( how did I even do that !)

(I finished washing myself and got out of the shower) should we get food. Naruto?

( he never really says my name like that ) food for the baby shower thing ?

Mhm... (I said while drying my hair)

We... I don't know... if we cook something... ino might get crazy again... and say we only want to make her fat ... like last time ...

Oh... (I didn't thought about it) yeah we better not take any food... did we say it was a boy or a girl?

I don't remember... ( I forgot )

Naruto... I don't remember what I bought... (I looked at him)

You don't ... remember... what you bought ...

(I blushed) no...

( I don't remember what I did ! ) what are we going to do now ...?

( don't think wrong !)

Well I guess is for baby... but I forgot what color did I get... I was angry and... well I forgot... (we can stay and you can drink... stop Sasuke !)

( I was blushing) do you have a receipt ...? ( I hope they don't offer wine , I'll be forced to not drink or I'll get all weird ... I hope he doesn't start thinking all perverted )

It got wet... (I looked at him)

( that sounds wrong ) so what now ...? ( don't think all perverted !)

We can... well... it's fine maybe it's not a horrible color... I'll go change... (now that I think about all my clothes have the chest opened... this is going to be really embarrassing day...)

( I'm surprised... he's acting like nothing happened... like if it was normal to me to be a totally weird, he just acts normal ! ) oh ... ok ... ( I finished washing my hair I got out and started drying my hair with another towel )

(I put my clothes on and I can still see the marks on my body and neck... well I must prepare for the comments I will get... annoying comments)

( oh god I feel so so so bad ! He has marks all over his body ! I went to the room to put my clothes I just put pants and shirt I didn't put my head band today even tho everyone wears it ... )

Well... I guess we can go it was at noontime or dinner? I guess I was noontime... I remember it says something about don't get late and we are going to spend a whole afternoon together full of games and more bla bla

Ok ... should we take akamaru... ( this will be the first time I don't wear my head band on my forehead I put it like a necklace looks good so I don't mind , he's acting like none of the problems ever happened... that's a little weird ...)

No please... I like him... but he gets all crazy... sorry Akamaru... it's true Akamaru don't look at me like that

( I laughed and akamaru was just looking at him like saying to take him) say sasuke, why are you acting like nothing happened..? ( I had to ask !)

( I looked at him serious and I stared walking towards him)

( fuck I think it wasn't a good choice to ask he was walking towards me when I felt my back touched the wall , well I'm dead !)

Because I don't want to hit you and kill you... (I got close to him and I gave him a kiss on the forehead and stared walking to the door) let's go... we don't want to get late to the fat ass lady party...

( I got still ... fuck ! Fuck ! Now I'm scared of him ) ok.. ( the only words that came out of my mouth and started walking, should I be scared of my life now !)

(We stared walking to Ino's and Sai's house I took Naruto's hand while walking)

( should I be scared ! I just hold his hand back ... I better just listen him and do everything he asks I don't want to end up dead )

I hope there is good food... and not some weird things for a stupid diet...

Well knowing her ... maybe there is going to be good food ... but sai only reads about what people should do ... so I don't have that much hope of good food ... I just hope there is any alcohol... I probably won't drink ...

Well you better drink then...

I can't ... or else you know what happens... ( I just noticed he was looking at me weird )

(I gave him a smiles... and I looked at my chest and I can see the marks... damn they are so mark right now... annoying people will get annoying at that)

( I blushed... he wouldn't possibly want me to get drunk on purpose...)

(We got to the party and we knock the door)

( fuck I can smell some alcohol inside the house ... this isn't good )

(Ino opened the door there was people inside)

Hi guys! Thanks for coming (Ino said)

(Damn she is getting fat) hi Ino... here for you... (I have her the bag)

Thanks guys! (And she looked at my chest and looked at me and then Naruto)

( I noticed she looked at me after looking at sasuke chest I said hit to her and everything we got inside and fuck they have wine and beer... fuck his isn't good ! We both sat in the couch hopefully they don't ask me if I want to drink )

(I put the presents on a table already full of presents) we better take our names off...(I whispered to Naruto)

Yeah... better that way ...( I whisper back , fuck the smell is killing me ! And I don't want to drink )

Well go... take the names off (I looked at him)

( they where close to the drinks I looked at him ) fine ... ( I don't want you to walk close to the drinks ! )

No wait! (I grabbed his arm) she already saw the cover paper... it's useless

( I looked at him , what a relief! I sat back down and saw ino coming towards us with some drinks ... Oh no !)

(I looked at Ino coming to us and offered us wine) I can't drink but you guys can (she said smiling and Sai got to us too)

Thanks for coming ! (He said and looked at my chest) oh wild night (he said smiling and I just blushed and earth open and swallow me please!)

( I blushed , kill me now ! We grabbed the wine I don't want to drink ! Fuck the smell is killing me ! Ino hit sai on the head and walked away with him , I can't drink !)

This can get more embarrassing... ( I smell the wine)

Sorry... for doing that ... ( I had my nose and mouth covered so I wouldn't smell the wine )

Don't be sorry... (I looked at him) this time I can say I have someone that makes things to me... (I blushed)

( I looked at him and blushed, I really want to drink but I'll get crazy I won't stop drinking! Fuck the smell ! I just hope he doesn't make me drink )

Guys want any food? (Ino said and I gave a jump I was distracted)

( I couldn't hold it anymore! I started drinking the wine little by little ) yes please...( I smiled )

Good... (she walked away to get us food even tho I didn't say yes)

You better drink with caution... (I looked at Naruto)

Yeah ... ( fuck this is killing me ) I think it was a bad idea to even drink a little...

Just don't drink more then... (Ino got us the food)

Here guys... and I have to say it... but I can see your hickies from the kitchen (she laughed)

Thanks ( I grabbed the food while blushing)

Naruto... I'm sorry for bother you... can you help me on the kitchen... I wouldn't ask but Sai is a bit busy right now (she looked at Sai he was counting the gifts)

Oh sure ... ( I smiled and walked with her to the kitchen)

(We walked to the kitchen) I need you to get down for me

Down ? ( I looked at her confused)

Oh (she laughed) get over the shelves down there... and help me take out the wine from there... I'm sorry I didn't explain well...

( I laughed) wait wine ? ( I shook my head and got down to get the wine fuck I'm going to die ! I got the wines out and placed them on the table where she told me to put them )

And how things are going with Sasuke? (She said while opening the bottles of wine)

Good ... ( fuck the smell! )

Did you make those things on him? (He said without looking at him)

Y...yeah ... ( I said embarrassed)

( the smell is killing me !)

You can drink if you want (she smiled) I haven't had sex in a while... I'm all needy! (She said blushing)

Thanks ... ( I started drinking) and why is that ? Let me guess ... sai read something about that ..?

(She sighed) yes... I'm about to burn all books on the world!

( cup 4 ! ) maybe you should try to talk to him ...

I have... but it's useless... he keeps saying he read something.. (I looked at Naruto) you guys must have a plenty food sexual life! (She sighed)

( only if I get drunk ... I do that to him , cup 7 ! Almost 8 ) have you try not talk ... but like provoke him ...

Really ? Have you see how fat I am!

You're not fat ... instead you look beautiful... because you are forming a new life within you ... ( I smiled cup 10! I don't even know what I'm saying)

Awww thanks! (She hugged him) you just make me feel better. Thanks for helping me!

No problem... ( I smiled and hugged her back , I lost count of how much I drank...)

Well you can get back to you le fiancé (she smiled)

You don't need help with anything else ?

No I don't have to get anything from the bottom. Thanks

No problem... ( I started walking feeling all needy now ... ugh ! I saw Sakura and Sasuke talking ... slut ! I walked to the sofa again ) hey Sakura ... ( ugh !)

Naruto... (she said serious and move closer to Sasuke)

Don't get to close... (Sasuke said)

Sasuke told me how better you are now... thanks for telling me! (She said angry)

( I looked at her all serious , she was getting close to him )

(She move closer to Sasuke and grabbed his arm and Sasuke just looked at her and sighed) want to repeat what we did the other day (she whispered to Sasuke ear. And he got still looking at her)

Annoying as always! ( I said all angry)

And sexy! (She said grabbing even more Sasuke's arm)

Yeah sure ! With those watery tits you make everyone want to vomit ! ( I made her let go of sasuke arm )

(Sasuke couldn't help laughing) I'm sorry... (he said he had drink so he feels happy when he drinks)

Why don't you go and fuck and old man ... ( I made sasuke sit next to me and she just looked at me so serious and walked away ) that's what I though ( she just kept walking ignoring what I told her and went to the garden to talk with the people there )

(Sasuke was laughing) I shouldn't have drink... now I feel like everything is funny...

Well I shouldn't have drink either... now I feel all needy ( I whispered)

(I got still and I looked at him)

Sorry I drank to much ... ( I didn't want to look at him or else I was just going to start kissing him like crazy )

When you say to much you mean... 3 glasses?

Nope ... more then that ... ( I looked down biting my lip , I feel so embarrassed now )

Ok... (not good at all and so good at same time)

This can sound crazy... but want to get out of here ... ( I looked at him and I feel like eating him alive )

We just got here Naruto we can't go... (I keep looking at him)

Oh but why not ... ( I touch his leg without anyone noticing)

(I felt goosebumps) we have to wait... to them finish with the... (I'm not thinking clear) things...

Do we need to wait ... ( I got my hand close to his manhood making sure no one will notice)

We can always use the bathroom... (I whispered)

After you ... ( I said in a flirty voice and touched his manhood also pressed it , he was holding his moans )

Mm... sure... (I got up getting hard and stared walking to the bathroom)

( in a blink of an eye I was already in the bathroom waiting for him biting my lip)

(I got inside the bathroom waiting for Naruto I didn't noticed he was already inside)

( I was behind him already and made my hand go inside his pants and touching his manhood

(I got still who the fuck was touching me... I was facing the door moaning. Wanting to see who it was)

Don't worry sasuke... ( I whispered and his ear and bite it )

(I got goosebumps when he whispered on my ear... now I know it's him and I can concentrate on what I'm feeling. I know is his warm hand)

( I kept moving my hand making him moan , with my other hand I started touching his abdomen lifting his shirt up so I could make bites in his back then made my way to his ear ) are you enjoying it ... ( I whispered on his ear and licked it )

Y.. yes.. (I said between moaning... I wanted to kiss him so bad and see his face full of desire)

( I turned him around still moving my hand and started to kiss him in a wild way , he kept letting moans out of his mouth so I kissed him to not letting his moans get to loud )

(I put my hand on his manhood and stared moving my hand fast while kissing him in a very wild way... I was moaning and the alcohol it's not helping it's hard for me to control my sounds when I have alcohol on my blood!)

( I started to move my hand faster making hard movements I make him sit down on the toilet seat as I kneel down with my other hand I opened his pants letting his manhood out while still moving my hand I licked from base to the tip asking for " permission " to keep going)

(I let out a loud moan and I grabbed his hair looking at him while he was licking me... damn he can be sexy when he is drunk)

I'll take that as a yes ... ( I said in a sexual tone voice and move my hand a couple of times then let his manhood in my mouth moving my head up and down also using my tounge so he can feel more pleasure i saw him grab a towel and put it on his mouth so he wouldn't moan that loud we where making eye contact in the whole process)

(I had the towel on my mouth whit my other hand I keep grabbing his hair and making eye contact he's eyes were full of desire and I like it... I was moaning loud but the towel was helping a bit... I was really enjoying it)

( I kept moving my head making him moan loud we where still making eye contact I decide to go deeper making him moan louder as with my other hands I decided to touch all over his body )

(I faced the ceiling moaning while feeling his mouth and tongue on my manhood and his hands touching my body unconscious I lifted up my hips and kept grabbing his hair to help him move faster and deeper)

( I kept moving my head and tounge he lifted up his hips making me go deeper so I decided to make him sit tin the floor and pull his pants all the way to his knees and started putting my fingers inside him and started moving them he was moaning louder than before almost screaming in pleasure)

(I was just moaning loud almost screaming trying to cover my mouth so it won't be that loud. The pleasure I was feeling it was bigger than anything before! ) let me feel you... (I said between the moaning while lifting my hips up)

( I moved my head and fingers then slowly took his manhood while licking out of my mouth he was breathing really fast I also took my fingers out of him slowly and he moaned in pleasure, the. Looked at him showing how much I need him this very instant, I also licked my lips to tease him )

(I sat down and I made him lay on the floor I pull down his pants and I got close to him to kiss him and let my manhood inside him moving faster grabbing his hips so I can go deeper. He was moaning and I was as well)?

( I was letting out moans myself I used my legs to pull him even more deeper as we both moan loud at that moment) ahh ( I said in the pleasure I was feeling and kept pulling him to go deeper)

(I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand as fast as I could possibly move it and my hips as well so he can feel the pleasure that I was feeling or even more! We were moaning loud almost screaming both full of pleasure and tears on our eyes)

( we where letting our moans and tears go out of our eyes as he started hitting a point making me moan even louder I was started kissing him letting our tounges play together as my back acher from the floor wanting him to go deeper I started moving my hips with him feeling a lot of pleasure)

(We let out a louder moan between the kiss and we both finished. I pull out of him and I sat on the floor breathing fast and catching my breath. We were both sweaty and our eyes were like shiny for the pleasure that we just have... I looked at him and I gave him a smiled )

( I smiled back to him , I want to hear him moan again as I don't know what got into me that I found my hand on his manhood moving it making him start moaning again )

We.. we... need to get... out... (I said between the moaning)

Shh... ( I whispered in his ear and started kissing him moving my hand faster making hard movements )

(Goosebumps all over my body... as moaning out of my mouth I was sitting on the floor with my legs open as my pants let me open them... he was moving his hand fast and kissing me... I wanted to stop but I can't help it... I like what I'm feeling)

( I kept kissing him moving my hand making hard movements so he can feel a lot of pleasure I got away from the kiss and made my way to his ear ) are you enjoying it ... sasuke... ( I whispered in his ear with a sexual tone voice )

( I looked at him not knowing what to say of course I was enjoying it this was all new... I let out a moan when he pressed my manhood I couldn't speak all that comes out of my mouth was moaning)

I'll make you enjoy it more ... ( I whispered in his ear with the same voice I got in front of him he was looking at me breathing fast as I kept moving my hand sometimes pressing his manhood to make him moan as again I put my fingers inside him while moving them making him moan louder and he was breathing fast I kept moving my hand making hard movements so I could double the pleasure)

Ahh... (I let out a scream of pleasure my voice is deep but with all this pleasure it's deeper than normally is... I keep moaning and he keeps moving his finger and hand... I hate to say this but I want him inside of me... I never thought I would need him that way ever... but his driving me crazy and I'm moaning loud all full of pleasure)

( I kept moving my hand fast also my fingers making him moan ... I got close to him and started kissing him letting our tounges play he was moaning in between the kiss as I was moving my fingers and hand making hard movements on his manhood)

Get... inside.. (I said between the moaning. I need it to feel what I felt yesterday)

( I took my fingers out of him while kissing him and pull his pants down more to give me space I continued to move my hand fast at the same making him moan louder when I pressed it , I started get my manhood inside him in a teasing way , to make him moan louder once it was in I started moving fast making myself go deeper as he was screaming in pleasure with tears getting out of his eyes )

(I grabbed his hips to make him go deeper I was moaning really loud and he was moaning loud too. Tears getting out of my eyes... my hips lifting up. We were full of pleasure ... ) ah! (I screamed with pleasure as I pull him deeper and I help him to move faster in me... I was about to finish I was feeling a lot a lot of pleasure. We were moaning louder I closed my eyes feeling goosebumps for the pleasure I even felt like burn on my curse mark and that has never happened before)

( we where both moaning loud but he was being even louder then me as everything time I go deeper he screams in pleasure he was even crying of the pleasure I leaned close to him and started kissing in a wild day moving my hand even faster then before making him moan louder , I don't know how much time have we been here than we both let a loud moan as we finished he had already finished but I managed to make him finish a couple of times ... I slowly go out of him making him moan and sat down trying to catch my breath looking at him like I could eat him alive )

(I was laying on the floor trying to breath I was without air... I didn't knew that feel a lot of pleasure would let me without air... I noticed he was looking at me and I blush... he makes me feel shy and powerless... I like to the side for first time blushing so bad)

( I crawled to where he was and made him look at me and kissed him passing my fingers through his hair ) you make me go crazy... ( I said to him he blushed I pull my pants up then his ) hopefully they didn't hear ...

(I was looking at him he pull my pants up he has never do that before... I was feeling embarrassed and shy... I was blushing really bad... I have never feel this shy around him... this is totally a new feeling for me... I couldn't even speak of how shy I feel right now)

( I opened the door a little and every was looking without noticing I opened the door a little I closed it again ) they are looking at the bathroom... ( I whispered)

What? (I said blushing)

They are looking at the bathroom... ( I noticed he was blushing, someone was being loud , I laughed in my mind

What now? ...

We get out of here ... ( I took his hand and vanished ended up at my house and akamaru jumped and barked being scared )

I won't be able to see them again... (Sasuke blushed even more) do you think the knew it was us?

Well maybe not ... maybe they did know ... we where maybe the only ones not there ... ( I looked at him he was blushing, I need a drink again ...)

Maybe they think it was you the one moaning... (Sasuke said blushing even more)

Yeah maybe... they'll forgot eventually... I need to drink something... ( I went to the kitchen to start drinking more wine )

No stop! (I grabbed his hand)

( I put the glass of wine down and started drinking water ... I really want to drink now ...)

I'm sorry... I do like it... but I can't right now... I feel like you just leave me empty... (he blushed)

Sorry... ( i put the glass of wine in the fridge , I turned around and noticed he was still a little hard ... wow ... I'll try to ignore it ... akamaru went to the kitchen and jumped on me ) do you want something to eat ... we haven't eat all day ... ( I only have ... stop thinking! )

Well ate something at Ino's but yeah would be good to have something... (I heard a knock on the door I looked at Naruto and I went to open it was Sai I blushed to much when I saw him)

Sai? Shouldn't you be at the party... (I said al nervous and blushing)

( I started to take out something's to make steak and rice with a cold salad... I feel dizzy ... puff I started laughing the for no reason and kept cooking)

Ino said that if you guys don't come back she will come and kill you both... (Sai said)

Naruto... (I called Naruto)

Yes ... ( I screamed from the kitchen trying not to laugh)

Come here...

I'm cooking... ( I whispered and sighed I walked to where he was and saw sai ...) what happened...

Ino said that we have to get back... (Sasuke said)

Or she will come and kill you both... (Sai said)

Go back... ?( not a chance not after what happened)

Yes... she wants to open the gifts will all her friends there... just forget about the noisy thing you guys did on our bathroom (Sai said and Sasuke got still while blushing)

( I started coughing) I need water ! ( I walked to the kitchen and started to drink water )

(Sasuke was there looking at Sai who was smiling)

You are noisy... (sai said to Sasuke and he blushed a lot more!)

( fuck I feel so weird right now )

So... let's go... (Sai said) Naruto? Let's gooo (Sai screamed)

Huh ? ( hell no ! I was at the kitchen drinking water )

Excuse me Sasuke... (said got into the house and stared dragging Naruto out of the house) in sorry it is embarrassing but Ino needs them so let's go... we mostly heard Sasuke so don't worry... (he said dragging him by the street and Sasuke walking next to them blushing so bad)

( he kept pulling me to their house and I fell he didn't care he kept dragging me ) oh c'mon do you really need to drag me like this ?! ( I said to sai which all the time was smiling all the time )

I'm sorry I have to make sure you get there... I know Sasuke will get there he doesn't like to get dragged... at least not for me (he joke and Sasuke wide open his eyes and blushed)

Sai! ( I said of embarrassment)

(Sai laughed) I read that making jokes with friends is good (he said smiling)

You read ...you read ! Look what reading got to you last time you had my hand marked on you're face for weeks because you read something...

( sai looked at naruto smiling) it said right there that you had to make you're friends feel better... ( sai said smiling)

You had my hand marked in you're face because you where about to kiss me !

It said in the book that can help someone feel better... ( sai said smiling)

(Sasuke looked at them wanting to laugh he didn't knew that)

(We got to the house and Sai let us in everyone looked at us I felt my face burning I was blushing really bad... I tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Until Sakura looked at me all horny... she was excited because she heard us moan... I felt embarrassed and I blushed even more..)

You guys! (Ino said) how you there leaving without opening the presents! (She screamed at us and I just looked at Naruto)

Sorry... ( I said all nervous , you better stop it with that look if you don't want me to take your fucking eyes out and make you eat them ..., I said in Sakura mind and she looked scared and didn't look at us anymore she just went to sit down away form us )

Well sit down I'll be open the presents... and I'll open yours first! (She looked at us angry)

Please tell me I got the right thing... (I whispered to Naruto)

We don't even know what you got ... ( I whispered to him )

( she started opening the present and her face changed from anger to a sweet face and she started taking out the things it was a stuff animal with clothes and toys she smiled at us and went to hug us both while she was smiling)

(Thanks god- Sasuke thought)

Thank you guys! (She stared crying) I heard that gay friends are the best... now I know it's true (she said)

(What the fuck ?! - Sasuke thought)

( what the fuck ?! , what the fuck is she talking about ...? , I said in sasuke mind )

(Without thinking Sasuke stared laughing and Ino got away from the hug to look at him )

I'm sorry... (he covers his mouth... must be the alcohol that I drank earlier...)

( I looked at sasuke he was laughing... he really wants to get hit ... ) just ignore him ...

What is wrong with him? (Ino said and Sasuke was still laughing covering his face while facing down) he never laughs... do I look funny crying?

No ... it must be that he drank alcohol... ( I kept looking at him ) just ignore him ...

Alcohol can make people act different (Sai said smiling) for him it makes him happy

I'll ignore you Sasuke... (Ino said)

Alcohol does make people different (Sasuke looked at Naruto)

( I blushed when he said that , he's got to be kidding! Just don't start thinking wrong ! )

Here Sasuke drink more... (Sai gave him another glass of wine) I read it can be good to feel comfortable with friends... (he smiled) and you better not drink... (he looked at Naruto smiling)

Yeah ... yeah :.. ( ugh ! It's not my fault what happens! )

(Ino stared opening the others presents) really all of you except Sasuke and Naruto gave me pampers and socks? (She said serious... and Sasuke stared laughing again)

Oh... ( I looked at sasuke and he kept laughing... what the hell is wrong with him ! He really laughs for nothing!)

Ugh! I better served the food... (Ino said walking to the kitchen with Sai)

And I was about to give her same thing (Sasuke said laughing)

Good thing I told you not to ... ( I had a beer in my hands and drinked )

How stupid... her face when she saw pampers and why people just gave her suck? I mean socks... not point there... (he said all happy and chuckling)

( he's already drunk I just kept drinking my beer hopefully doesn't have the same reaction as wine ...)

I have to pee... (He never informed people he is going to the bathroom he was drunk... Sasuke tried to get up and fall to the sofa again...)

Do you need help ... ( I said drinking my beer )

Help? (He looked at Naruto) I can... grab my own thing to pee... (he said drunk)

No ! That's not what I meant ! I meant to get to the bathroom... ( I keep drinking beer )

Oh... (he laughed) sure... I'll be good I'm a bit dizzy...

( I help him up and took him to the bathroom, he seriously gets drunk fast he only drank one cup and I need like 7 or 10 to get drunk )

(I was at the bathroom peeing when I was washing my hands and I looked myself at the mirror for some reason I got scared and I screamed)

( he's seriously drunk ) what happened... ( I said with the 3rd beer in my hand and kept drinking )

I got scared of my reflection (he said laughing)

With you're ... ( I sighed he's seriously drunk ... I help him to go back to the sofa and sat next to him while drinking my beer )

(3 cup of wine Sai keeps bringing me wine..) I feel like can laugh even for a fly... (Sasuke said chuckling)

You're seriously drunk... ( I laughed and kept drinking now I have 8 beers drank and I felt weird ...)

Hey where is the food?

The food ? ( I looked at sasuke)

Yeah I'm hungry

( he's acting normal? ) well everyone is eating outside... it's at the kitchen...

I... ok... (he tried to stand up and grabbing the things stared walking to the kitchen)

( well now he's really drunk... god I feel weird ... what is this ... )

(I got to the kitchen and I was really drunk I just stared tasting all the food that was there)

( I walked to the kitchen and he was trying every single food there ) what are you doing?

Eating... (he said with food in his mouth)

Well you can get a plate ...

It's better if I just take it like this... (Sasuke said drunk)

Why is it better... it's the same thing only that it's on a plate ...

No... I can grab more like this... (he took some food with his hand and put on his mouth)

Sasuke? ( I looked at him confused) now what are you doing? You're getting you're self all dirty...

Oh(he looked at his shirt and stared laughing... suddenly a noise of wanting to vomit and he cover his mouth)

Are you okay ? ( what the hell )

Yeah... I think I swallowed my own vomit... (he said drunk... and drank more wine)

Oh eww ... ( I looked at him ) maybe you should stop drinking...

Ok... the last one... (he grabbed a bottle of wine and grabbed Naruto's hand walking outside to the garden were everyone was talking and laughing he sat on a chair and make Naruto sit on his lap)

( what the ... now what is he doing... I try to get up but no ! He wouldn't let me ... he's so drunk right now ... )

Don't go... (Sasuke said and you can feel the smell of alcohol... he stared drinking from the bottle...) you smell good Naruto...

Smell good ...? ( what the hell ?)

Mhm.. (he smelled Naruto's neck)

( goosebumps all over me ... what the hell ?) thanks I guess ... ( what the hell am I supposed to tell him !?)

I want to kiss you... (he said and everyone looked at them but Sasuke didn't mind)

( I noticed every one was looking so I moved my head trying to see his , he's so drunk right now ...)

(Sasuke keep looking at Naruto and he grabbed his face and stared kissing him)

( what the hell ? He even started to make lay my back oh his chest ... I just kissed him back ... well it's just a kiss )

(Sasuke was so drunk that he didn't thought about the fact that there was more people there looking at them... he keeps kissing Naruto and put his hand inside Naruto's shirt to touch his abdomen)

( oh no ! No no ) Sasuke what are you doing.?( I had to say between to kiss he wouldn't stop kissing me I try to take his hand out of my shirt , he wouldn't stop )

I want to fuck You right now... (Sasuke said kissing Naruto. Naruto can even taste the alcohol flavor from Sasuke's mouth)

Oh my.. (Ino said)

(This is exciting! -Sakura thought. Everyone else were speechless)

( Sakura you better stop with you're fucking thoughts , I said in Sakura mind I just started to see starting to go inside the house even Sakura the slut !) Sasuke you don't know what you're saying... ( again had to say between the kiss he wouldn't stop kissing me )

I do know... I want you again... (he keep kissing him)

( he kept kissing me but this time he put his tounge inside my mouth I could really taste the alcohol!)

(I put my hand inside Naruto's pants touching his manhood while keep kissing him)

( no no no no ! ) Sasuke people are going to see .. ( I was forced to say between the kiss fuck he kept touching me I don't want to let any kind of sounds but a soft moan go out of my mouth now I really don't want to let any sound ! I try to taking his hand out of my pants but he used his other hand to grab the hand that I was using to make him stop touching me , we where in someone else garden!)

(Sasuke suddenly stop and push Naruto to the floor and he face to other side and he vomited)

( did he just vomit... well at least he stopped... I can still feel the alcohol... he really drank to much ...)

I'm going to... (he covered his mouth)

( I got up and went next to him not wanting for him to throw up on me ) are you feeling okay ?

No... I want to... (he vomited again)

Oh my! (Ino said) my garden!

( I took him to the bathroom so he could vomit there ... fuck now I'm going to vomit... I have his vomit on my shirt ... oh god oh god ! I was just there close to him , he's really drunk )

I'm dizzy... ok I'm not feeling well... (he stared throwing up on the toilet)

It's okay... just let it all out ... ( when he stopped vomiting I took him and vanished ended up at my house I took him to the bathroom again in case he wants to throw up , I took my shirt that had vomit and put water on it ...)

Why I feel so bad... (he said grabbing his stomach) must be something I ate...

You drank to much... ( I looked at him while I was washing my shirt ) I'll go get you some medicine...

Mhm... (he stared vomiting again in the toilet)

( I went to the kitchen and took the medicine in just minutes he'll feel like nothing he still going to be drunk but he won't throw up I grab some juice and took the pill and glass of juice to him ) in just minutes you'll feel better...

Thanks... (I grabbed the pill and drank it... I just lay on the floor feeling dizzy waiting for the medicine to make effect)

( a few minutes pass and he looked like nothing happened to him so I continue to wash my shirt taking off his vomit )

I'm sorry...

It's okay ... ( I looked at him and smiled then continued to wash the shirt ) I'll be right back ... ( I took my shirt to the garden to let it dry ...)

(I got up and washed my mouth and then I turn the water on to fill the tub and I went inside... I was feeling better but still a bit dizzy)

( I walked in the house again and went by the door ) are you feeling better ...

Just a bit dizzy.. (I gave him a smiled) come get inside with me I won't vomit on you again...

( I smiled I took off my clothes and got inside the tub with him ...)

(I was relaxing looking at the ceiling)

( I got more inside of the water so I could put my head under the water not letting myself breath for long )

(I heard Suigetsu talking on my head... I have to go... in two days)

( Now I want to drown!)

(Sasuke sighed)

( I got my head out of the water , and took a deep breath as some of my hair was on my face and the light was hitting directly to my eyes )

You look like someone kind of angel...

An angel ?

(Sasuke smiled ) my angel ...

( I looked at him and smile while blushing)

I have to go... I'm sorry..

It's okay... I knew you had to get back soon ... but when ...?

2 days...

( i sighed ) it's okay ... you don't have to say sorry... ( I smiled to him )

I love you... (I extended my arm to touch his cheek)

I love you too ... ( I smiled ) Sasuke... there's something I need to tell you ...

(Don't tell me you are going to leave me) I hear...

I...I'm leaving ... as well ...

Leave? Where?

Well I have been assigned to go on a mission ...

Just one or many?

5 ...

Oh... well I hope that when I get back here... I can find you... and see you..

I hope that too ... I'll be leaving with akamaru...

Ok I understand that... he is your dog now...

They say I work better alone ... ( I laughed)

(Sasuke smiled) we work for different people.. that's why they don't know that you can get some company...

Yeah ... ( I looked at him ) I'll be leaving tomorrow at night...

Tomorrow? Why you didn't tell me?

They thought that it was going to be canceled... but it turns out it wasn't...

It's ok... we will meet again... some day...

( I smiled and hold his hand ) I hope it doesn't take long ...

I'm not sure about that... but I hope that too...

I don't feel like going... I feel to lazy ... ( I laughed)

(Sasuke laughed) you better not feel that way... I want you back...

( I looked at him and smile )

I will miss you...

I will miss you more ...

(I just smiled at him)

( I smiled back , I wonder when is he going to get his things to move here ...)

Well... now that you think about that... I have to go now.. and take my things...

I forget you know what I think sometimes... do you need help ?

Sure... just please remember our deal...

I will remember...

Ok... (I got out of the tub and put my towel... )what the fuck ?

What ?

My clothes... it has vomit..

It does ? ( I looked at his clothes and they did have vomit...) now what' are you going to wear

Well my pants doesn't have any... I hate to say this but... can a borrow a shirt...?

If they fit you ... ( I got up out my towel and walked to my room to get him a shirt . I had normal shirts all the time so I took him a normal black shirt ) there you go ...

Why I feel like I'm going to show my belly bottom...

Yeah you are ... want to sweater?

Yes...

I don't want to look like Sai...

( I laughed I went to get a sweater for him and surprisingly it did fit him... ) I need to put my clothes on ... ( I went to my room and put my shirt and pants and again I put my head band like a necklace)

I hate this color... (he said while putting Naruto's sweater on)

Well to bad ... you don't have. Anything else to wear ... ( I said while passing close to the bathroom)

(Sasuke sighed and zip it up)

( I laughed) can we take akamaru...

Sure... he needs to walk

Ok... ( I put my shoes on and walked out of the house ) akamaru lets go ... ( akamaru barked and went outside with me )

(We were walking to my now ex house... I took Naruto's hand... all I do for love... )

( I hold his hand back while walking... I feel sleepy...)

(We got to the house and I opened the door and took off my shoes)

( should I go inside... or should I stay here ... )

Are you going to help me?

Yeah ... ( I looked at him )

Ok... (I walked inside to my parents room and took out a suitcases to put my things and walked to my room put the suitcases on my bed to put my clothes there )

( I got inside the house I took my shoes off and with akamaru I walked fast to sasuke room ) what do you need help with ?

Take all the things I have on that shelves over there and put them in this suitcase... just be careful everything there is important...(it was a shelve full of memories of his family)

Ok... ( I walked to the shelve and carefully started putting the things on the suitcase)

Well... I'll take things on the bathroom... I guess I'll grab a bag for that...(he closed the suitcase and walked to the kitchen to grab a bad and then to the bathroom)

( i even took akamarus bed ...I have technically live here all my life ...)

(I was taking things from the bathroom and tears stared getting out of my eyes... I'm leaving everything)

( I don't think this is right ... he's leaving everything...)

(I cleaned my tears and walked to the my room) there... I think I'm ready... I just have to take a picture from my parents room... and we can go..

Sasuke... are you sure ... you want to leave ... ?

It's the best option Naruto... I want you in my life... and I want you far away from Itachi... I'm so glad he's not here now...

But I know this is really important to you ...

You are more important Naruto... (I looked at him)

( I looked at him , this must be hurting to him )

(I walked to my parents room and I took a picture were I am with my parents. No Itachi there... I stared crying... this is painful but I prefer this.. to loose Naruto... I tuned on a candle and I stood there with my eyes close)

( I just stood there , remembering how everything began ... )

(Mother... if you are there... please come with me... you can also take father... I'm sorry I have to go... but you know it's for the best... if you don't want to come... it's ok... I know this is your home... I love you...- Sasuke thought)

( I sighed , I don't know what to do anymore I walked to the window and just looked out ... remembering what happened here ...)

(I turned off the candle and walked to my room) we can go now...

Ok ... ( I looked at him , and started walking and for our bad luck we heard the door open ...)

Oh no... (Sasuke sighed)

( my heart started beating really fast I didn't want to see him I just stood still )

Sasuke... Naruto... (Itachi said when he walked into the living room he saw the suitcases and he looked at Sasuke) where do you think you are going?

( I didn't look at him , my heart was pumping really fast , I felt goosebumps all over me )

I'm leaving Itachi... you can stay here...

Why are you leaving... ( itachi said and looked at naruto who wasn't looking at him )

( I couldn't stop my heart from pumping really fast , I don't know why I even started to breathe fast looking down...)

I don't have to explain anything to you...

I'm you're older brother... so you do have to tell me ... ( itachi said still looking at naruto)

( I looked up and noticed he was looking at me , that made my heart beat faster as I try to ignore he was looking at me )

Are you talking to me or Naruto? Because from here I can see you are just looking at him...

( I looked at sasuke, even tho I wanted to see naruto...-itachi thought )

( what is going on ... I really don't want things to get bad )

Let's go Naruto... (I stared walking)

( I blocked the door way ) you are going to tell me where you are guys going... ( itachi said looking at Sasuke then to naruto)

( I was starting to walk when he blocked the door way I just stood still he was looking at both of us ...)

You don't have to know where I go! Or where I stay! It's no your business... now move I don't want to hit you!

You guys aren't leaving anywhere... ( itachi activated his sharingan and pull naruto from his hair and put a kunai on his neck ) he's staying...

( I was fucking terrified right now as he was pulling me closer to him ) stop this !

( I looked at naruto with my other hand grabbed his jaw )

Itachi stop this nonsense... let Naruto go... (I was scared of Itachi I have been since he killed everyone here)

And why would I do that ... ( itachi said and took another kunai and started ripping his shirt open)

( no no not again please not again ! My eyes got full of tears as I was breathing fast being scared)

Itachi... you told me you wouldn't hurt him... stop... let him go...

Only if you guys never left ... ( itachi said and started passing the kunai on narutos abdomen and started to rip his pants )

( tears where getting out of my eyes , I couldn't speak I was breathing fast being really scared )

Itachi... please... look I'll stay let him go...

I meant both ... ( itachi said pulling the other kunai more closer to naruto neck )

( he started pulling me closer making my back touch his chest I was just breathing fast when I felt his lips on my neck I started to breathe fast wanting for him to stop ! )

Stop! (Sasuke screamed )don't Fucking dare to touch him again... I promise I will hit you really hard!

If you try anything... it'll go worst for him ... ( itachi biting naruto ear )

Please stop ... ( I said scared as he ripped my pants leaving me on boxers he was touching all over my body as I let tears out of my eyes , he didn't stop I was just crying in silence...)

(In a blink of an eye I was hitting Itachi really hard on his face) don't fucking dare to touching him again! I have killed you before I can do it again ! (I was hitting him with my sharingan activated)

( the water clone made a puddle on the floor and in a blink on an eye itachi hit sasuke leaving him unconscious on the floor and started dragging naruto to his room locking the door )

What are you doing ! Stop this nonsense! ( I screamed being scared as he got on top of me and tied me up to his bed and started touching me all over my body while I was letting tears out , as he pulled my boxers down and his too ) please don't do this ! Don't do this ! ( I screamed being terrified , he just hit me on the mouth so I could be quite and let his manhood inside me while me screaming to him to stop )

You didn't want to stay in a good way so maybe this will make you stay ! You are mine Naruto! Only mine ! ( Itachi screamed to naruto while he was moaning and naruto crying)

(I stared to wake up my head was hurting a lot... I touched and I have blood... I looked around and I didn't see Naruto I got up and I heard him screaming. I ran to itachi's room banging the door and I saw that is happening again... he was hurting him again... I stood still for a moments making my body react... I finally could move and I went over him to hit him really hard. He hit me back and grabbed me by my neck and with his sharingan again showing me that imagines of him killing everyone I stared screaming and crying... all was happening again... he made an evil smiled... ) I made him mine... he whispered on my ear and stared showing me the images of how he rapped Naruto... as I was begging him to stop. He vanished and let me fall to the floor. I couldn't move...)

( I was crying like that same day with I felt my eyes loose their color as I was crying really bad I started to hyperventilate while I was crying trying to untie myself)

(I stared walking to Naruto and I untied him... I covered him with the blanket and I hugged him) I'm sorry... (I stared crying) I should've leave you at your home...

( I hugged him back tight while I was sobbing hyperventilating it was really hard for me to breathe this is hurting, I didn't want to have to go through this again )

I'm so sorry... (I keep hugging him and crying with him)

( I couldn't even speak I was still hyperventilating and sobbing I was having a really really really hard time breathing normal I feel weak )

(I grabbed him in my arms and took it to the bathroom I turn on the water to fill the tub and I stared washing him while he is crying)

( I couldn't stop crying I covered my face crying really bad hyperventilating)

(I finished washing him and I help him to put some clothes of mine... he took his things yesterday... I looked at him and his eyes were different a light blue... he stopped crying but he didn't say anything) Naruto? (I had forget the first time it happened to him... I had dream it... but this this I have see it again and I won't forget)

( I wasn't saying anything I just looked at him and my eyes where full of tears but they wouldn't get out of my eyes )

(I hugged him again) I'm so sorry...

( I hugged him tight as I wanted to cry but they wouldn't get out ... I was just breathing like if I was crying)

(I just keep hugging him... this is so painful for him to pass again... )

( I felt like I lost my strength and my eyes closed on its own )

(Naruto just fainted and I vanished with him to his house I left him there and I went to took my things and go back... it's been 2 hours and he is still sleeping I was just sitting on a chair next to the door of his room the one to the river)

( I woke up giving a big jump sitting on the bed ) stop ! Stop! ( I screamed and then I noticed I was at my house I was breathing fast I wanted to cry )

(I looked at him and I walked to him and touched his cheek)

( I just looked at him I was hyperventilating wanting to cry ...)

(I don't have words to make him feel better... I feel so bad with all this... I can't get away that memories...)

( I couldn't speak , I feel all dirty... ) I...I need water ... ( I slowly go out of bed with my hand on my mouth and went to the kitchen and drank some water ...)

(I heard a knock on the door and when I opened I saw Karin)

Sasuke... I followed your chakra (she said smiling happy to see me)

You got here in good time... (Sasuke said)

What's wrong? (Karin said)

I need you to take away some memories for Naruto... and implant new ones...(Sasuke said to her and let her go inside the house)

( I was still in the kitchen... wanting to die I walked to the room and just got under the covers while I started crying really bad , why did this need to happen again...)

Naruto... (Sasuke called him so he can see him)

What ? ( I said crying still under the covers)

I have some who can help you... you must remember her... (Sasuke said)

How can Karin help me ... ( I said crying not wanting to see them )

She will make you forget... this thing...

Is that even possible...

It's is... (Karin said)

But it must be hard for both... (Sasuke said)

Why ?

You have to bit her arm... and suck her blood... (Sasuke said and Karin face down)

With her other hand she would touch your head... taking away that memories...

( I didn't want to look at them , I know that going to be painful for her ...)

(Karin looked at Sasuke and smiled) just for you... (she said and walked to Naruto extended her arm and Put up the sleeves of her arm) don't worry about me... (he won't remember this...)

( I sat in bed without looking at them , I'm sorry I know this will hurt you ... , I said in Karin mind and bit her I really didn't want to do this but I want to forgot )

(Karin screamed as Naruto stared sucking her blood out... she touched Naruto's head and he collapsed on his bed and she stared taking out all memories that happened to him even the ones of the years ago and she implanted the idea that Itachi was a bad person and he need to get away from him no matter what... and she got away from him covering her hand on blood)

It's done... he will sleep a couple of hours... but he won't remember... (Karin said smiling to Sasuke)

Let me cure you... (Sasuke said to Karin and he cured her... as she left saying she would be waiting for him to go on the mission at the entrance of the village 2 days from now...)

( I started to open my eyes it was dark now .. I put my hand on my head it hurts what the hell I think I got to drunk this time I sat in bed and just looked at the bed )

Hi Naruto (I tried to sound happy and not think on anything that happened after the party of Ino thing)

You got drunk on the baby shower... are you feeling better?

I got drunk ? Again ! Ugh! My head hurts...

Yeah you did...

I don't rem... ( I got flashbacks of what happened and started getting all red )

Are you ok?

I just remembered what happened at the baby shower... ( I was getting all red )

You meant what?

(I wasn't sure how much he can remember now)

( I was getting really really red ) us in the bathroom... ( I covered my face with pillow $

Oh... it was nothing... don't worry

( I was still covering my face with my pillow) ok... ( I said all shy )

(I smiled that he was back to normal... I wonder if I did wrong... but I think it was the best)

Sasuke... umm... ummm ( I was getting even more red ) I can't say it ...

Say what? (Does he...?)

Since when ... did I started to ... ( I was getting even more red )

To what...? (I walked to his bed and sat in front of him)

You remember what happened in the bathroom... the last thing that happened... ( I was getting even more red )

Last thing? (I can't think about nothing)

I can't say it ... ( I was getting even more red )

(I looked at him confused) I don't remember... I drank too... and.. I forgot...

Never mind then ... ( I said all shy )

Tell me... just tell me

( I was getting even more and more and hide under th covers) since when am I on top ..? ( I said ina really really really shy voice while getting really red )

You on? ... oh... oh... (he blushed and looked away) well... just 2 times... when you get drunk...

( i was getting even more red ) do you... you ... like ... that ...? ( i look worse then a tomato!)

(I felt my skin burning I was getting red) well... I... (this is embarrassing) I... do...

Oh... ok... ( I looked even worse than a tomato) do I hurt you ...? In anything that I do ...?

(Fuck... why is he asking that much...) no... no Naruto... I do... like it all... (haven't he noticed I'm using his shirt looking like Sai)

( I got even more red ! ) oh ok ... ( I said all shy )

You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing... (I looked at him)

I just wanted to know if you felt comfortable... ( I only let him see my eyes because I had my cheeks all red )

( I was getting really red )

I do Naruto... (I gave him a smiled... I'm glad that all this work...)

( I smiled back while getting red )

Want something to eat? Ramen?

But you don't like ramen ...

I don't care I can eat it for you

Really? ( I said all happy)

Mhmm... just let me change... and we can go out to eat..

You look funny ( I laughed)

I actually do... (I took off Naruto's shirt and went to my suitcases to take out a shit of mine...)

( I laughed and sat on bed I was wearing his clothes... ) why do I have you're clothes...?

(I got still and looked at him)

( I looked at him confused)

We got here drunk and I vomit on my shirt and your clothes... and you decide to put my clothes on to try them...

But I didn't have clothes of yours here ...

I took my things here...

You did ... when ?

While you were sleeping... (fuck)

Did I really sleep that long ?

Wait it doesn't make any sense ...you vomit on my clothes and changed then you went for you're clothes while I sleep ? You're not making any sense right now ?

(I got still) I was drunk... that's how I remember things... (fuck fuck...)

( I looked at my hand and my wrist where all purple) what happened to my wrist ... ?

You... fell..

I fell ... that's a really dumb reason for my wrist to be all purple...

Well.. it's embarrassing.. the truth is that got here and we had... wild sex... (fuck)

What ? ( I got still )

(Fuck) I tied you... (kill me)

You ... you tied me ...? ( what !)

Mhmm...

( I got still ) ok ... ( I moved the covers from my feet and ) what the fuck ... also my feet ? ( I looked at him )

It was... very...(let me die) very wild...

( I got still ) I can see that ... ( I got out of bed ant went to the bathroom ) what the fuck ? ( I had little cuts on my abdomen...)

(Sasuke sighed and face down and sat on the floor)

( I walked to the room shirtless) why do I have little cuts on my abdomen...?

(I looked at him... how can I keep lying) I did them... I'm sorry...

( I got still ) ok... ( I looked at my abdomen) I'll put my clothes on ... ( I started to put my clothes)

(I sighed and I looked at my suitcases... my mind went blank I was just looking at my clothes)

( I finished putting my clothes and walked to sasuke and kneel down in front of him ) sasuke?

(Sasuke didn't hear him)

Sasuke? ( i looked at him ) sasuke! ( he wouldn't listen) sasuke! ( still he wouldn't listen I grabbed his manhood and he let out a moan ) I see that the only way you listen ( i laughed and got up and walked to the living room )

(I keep looking at him walking out of the room... I got up and took my black shirt and I put on and walked to the living room)

( i was petting akamaru on the head)

Ready?

Sure ... ( I looked at him )

(We stared walking out and I grabbed his hand ) I have a question...

What is it? ( I looked at him )

Why is that people think I have black eyes? (I looked at him)

Well it's a dark grey color... that's why it makes them look black ... but they are really grey ...

People are stupid...

Why ?

(I looked at him while walking) they just are...

Well... yeah... ( I looked at him )

(We can't trust in anyone not even our family...) well and where do you want to go eat that ramen?

Do you want to eat there , or at my house ?

Today you choose where... (I gave him a smiled)

My house then ... ( I said all happy and smiled )

Ok... your house is then.. I'll pay...

You sure ... I have money...

I'll pay it's ok Naruto...

( I just smiled )

(We got to the place and we order the food... I was all distracted. He forgot... but I didn't and I feel pain on my rib... I wonder if he broke it...)

( we where waiting for the food when I felt someone was watching I turned around and I went outside of the ramen place I felt goosebumps all over ... that weird I could of sworn I felt someone...)

Naruto?

( this is all weird , I felt someone here)

Naruto are you ok?

( my mind blacked out I was just looking at the street)

Naruto! (I grabbed his shoulder)

( I wasn't listening)

Naruto?! (I stared shaking his body)

Naruto! Wake up! Naruto try to follow my voice! Naruto! (I stared shaking his body even harder)

( what is this place ... it's all red I hear sasuke voice but it's fading away ...)

(Suddenly his eyes were all black and I keep talking to him while I shake is body his not responding and I'm getting desperate)

( i feel like I'm being dragged... where the hell am I ... it's all red here ... I can't hear anything...)

Naruto! Wake up! (I activated my sharingan and I looked at him giving him images of us been together and been happy)

( I started seeing my death... how I was being killed... someone was killing me over and over again ... until I just start seeing images of sasuke and I ... the place was becoming blurry every time ...)

(I keep showing him images of us while talking to him)

( suddenly I felt someone stab me I started coughing out blood ,)

Naruto! Wake up! (I let out a big scream and I send him a imagine of us giving us a very romantic kiss)

( I suddenly feel someone screaming I opened my eyes and I couldn't breathe I felt like I just go out of the water I even fell to the floor )

Naruto? (His eyes went back to normal and I hugged him)

( I was just there trying to breathe... what was that place...)

Are you ok...?

What was that place...

What place?

It was all red ... and I kept seeing my death... over and over ...

(Sasuke sighed) it was... Itachi...

What ? Why ?

He is a bad person Naruto...

( I was still breathing fast ...) well he is ... I still remember what he did a long time ago ...

You do?

Wait what did I just say ?

Huh? The food Naruto...

I'm sorry... I have no idea what I'm saying...

Yeah... let's see the food... (what's going to happen if he gets his memories) let me help you to get up...

Thanks ... ( I got up because he helped me we go the food and started walking to my house ...)

(Suddenly I felt someone behind me and I took out my sword and put it on someone neck. And I saw it was Karin)

I almost kill you! (I said angry)

( I was still shocked and got still )

I'm sorry.. (she said nervous and looked at Naruto) I bring you some tea... (she smiled to Sasuke)

Oh... ok thanks... take Naruto drink it for me...

What ? ( he gave me the tea )

Just drink it... (I said to Naruto... it was a tea that would help him to erase completely that bad memories...)

( it smells bad ... i started to drink it and just kept it in my mouth it tastes bad )

Drink it... (Sasuke said and Karin was looking at Naruto)

( I just fake like a swallow it )

Don't make me hit you. Drink it!

( I got still and drinked a little bit , making it look like I did swallow it )

Naruto you think I'm stupid?

( I nodded my head disagreement and swallow it ...)

Open your mouth... show me you drank it...

( I looked at him shocked I'm not a little kid !)

Show me?!

( I opened my mouth to show him I had swallowed it )

(I check that he did drink it and then I gave him a kiss) just to make sure...

Yeah sure ... just to make sure ... ( I looked at him blushing)

(I touched his cheek)

Sasuke... can we talk? (Karin said and I looked at her)

Let me get to Naruto's house and the we can talk... (Sasuke said)

( I blushed when he did that now even listening to what they just said )

(We stared walking to Naruto's house and when we got there I looked at Naruto) wait for me inside... I'll be there in a moment...

Ok ... ( I smiled and gave him a kiss got inside the house and went to the kitchen I saw the glass of wine and started drinking)

So Karin... it's going to work right? For ever...

That's the thing I wanted to talk about... the tea is going to help ... but he needs to drink it like once or twice a month ... ( Karin said )

I can't make him drink the tea... I won't be with him... you know that... what am I supposed to tell him...

You can tell someone... to always tell him ...( Karin said )

He is going on missions... and I have to give him a reason for him to drink it...

Well there is a way ... you need to put it with his chakra... that way he won't need to drink it ...

How am I supposed to do that?

Well ... you see this little bag ... ( I showed him the bag ) the only way to do that is to bite him ... you apply it on you're teeth then bite him on one of his chakra points... that will make the substance stay and he won't need to drink it ...

I can bite his arm.. or shoulder maybe?

You can bite him ... in any chakra point...

Ok... I think I'll do it that way then... it's not like I have many options.. I had to lie to him today.. and it was all a mess...

Well ... you better make an excuse to bite him ...

Also he will feel pain ... the tea is going to burn him inside at the moment... so you better distract him from the pain he will feel at the moment...

I'll just get him drunk

Drunk? Why drunk ?

But if you think that helps... then get him drunk ...

I can't explain why...

Ok...just get him drunk then ... that will help ... ( I gave him the little bag ) I'll be going now ... good luck and whatever you do ... don't taste it ... try to just apply it and bite him at the instinct... bye now ... ( Karin said and went away )

What would happen if I taste it? (I said to her before she left)

You wouldn't like it ... ( she said and left )

Karin... now I'm worry that I can taste it by accident... why she didn't explain...

( Karin went back running) you wouldn't talk for like more than a week ( she went away again )

She is weird... (I went inside the house for my good luck Naruto was drinking)

( I started laughing for no reason... I was even blushing)

Hi... did you start eating?

No... I haven't eat ... ( I was facing the other way biting my lip )

Well let's eat then... (I stared to put the food on the table getting it out of the bag)

( I kept drinking and blushing)

Come let's eat...

( I wanted to laugh , i need to seem okay ) ok ... ( I walked to the table and sat there blushing without him looking bite my lip )

Want more wine?

Sure why not ...

(I got up and stared serving him more wine... and also I took the bottle to the table so he can drink all he wants)

Thanks ... ( I said drinking)

You welcome... (I sat down to eat)

( we kept eating, and I had almost like more than 10 cups of wine , as we both finished our food )

(Well I think he is drunk enough to not feel the tea burning)

( I lay on the floor laughing in a flirty way )

(I got close to him and I went on top of him and stared kissing him)

( I started to kiss him back putting my hands inside his shirt )

(I took off his shirt so I can look at his shoulder better and I took off mine and I kept kissing him)

( we kept kissing and I don't know what got into me that I found my hand inside his pants touching him )

(I stared moaning but I have to concentrate I have to do it... I pull down my pants and his pants I was been fast so I can finish bite him.. I grabbed his manhood moving my hand fast and he was moaning I let my manhood inside him and stared moving he was moaning and he closed his eyes when I did that I place the weird thing on my teeth and I got close to him and I bite him really hard to let the tea go inside him and I kept moving faster to distract him while I move my hand fast)

( I let out a scream of pain and moan ant the same) I kinda liked it ( , what the hell was that ... I liked it ... I kept kissing him and the kiss started to get intense and I made my way to his neck making soft bites there ... he really smells good ) now it's burning ( I said in sexual tone voice because I was liking it it was weird but I liked it , he kept moving faster in both ways I use my hips to move with him and my legs to pull him deeper)

(Naruto is weird when he is drunk... but I was happy he was feeling good so I keep moving even faster while kissing him... he was moaning loud and I stared moaning too... I saw an tiny light on te place I bite and that make know it was working)

( we both kept moaning loud breathing fast ) ah ! ( I moan in pleasure as he was going deeper he was moaning so I started to kiss him letting our tounges play together, I want thin to go deeper! I kept pulling him every time more deep as he was moaning loud and breathing fast )

(We were getting intense as I keep moving faster and faster he was moaning really loud and I was too... I keep kissing him and biting him but not like a did first time... and in a louder moan we both finished... I pull out of him and I lay next to him... I was tired... we had sex today like 3 tienes and yesterday we did it so I was really tired)

( I looked at him bitting my lip as again I started to touch his manhood now im going to give him pleasure I started moving my hand fast and he was moaning loud as I made hard movements with my hand )

Ahhh (I let go a moan and I was getting excited again I closed my eyes feeling Naruto's hand moving faster on my manhood)

( I started to move my hand faster making hard movements as I got in front of him still moving my hand and let my fingers inside which that made him moan even louder as I kept moving my hand I decided to tease him a lick the tip of his manhood)

Ah! (I let out a louder moan and I looked at him he was looking at me with desire and I keep moaning loud... he was driving crazy) ah! (I let out another I couldn't help it... it feels good and his hands are so warm... it makes me feel even better...)

( I started to move my fingers making him moan louder even screamed in pleasure , I kept moving my hand making hard movements I decided to lick his manhood bast to tip to keep teasing him as he screamed in pleasure )

Get inside now! (I saw in a scream of pleasure... I was feeling a lot of pleasure I was really needing him inside me)

( I started to take my fingers out slowly making him moan even louder as I kept moving my hand making hard movements sometimes even pressing it as he let out screams of pleasure)

(Tears stared coming out of my eyes and I lifted my hips while moaning. I was feeling so much pleasure... I closed my eyes and lift my back from the floor moaning really loud)

( I got on top of him and started kissing him letting our tounges play together as I took my fingers out of him to let my manhood inside of while moving fast making him scream in pleasure he even screamed my name as I kept moving inside him and my hand too making hard movements so he can feel a lot of pleasure every time he was pulling me deeper and moaning my name )

Ah! Naruto... go deep... (Sasuke said between moaning and grabbed his hips to make him go deeper. He stared blushing when Naruto looked at him making eye contact)

( I did as he said and started to go deeper making him scream in pleasure with tears started to get out of his eyes we where both moaning loud I decided to kiss him while going deeper and making hard movements with my hand i can see this was driving him crazy )

(I let out a scream of pleasure and I finished and tears coming out of my eyes I was breathing fast )

( I slowly pull out of him and started to make soft bites on his chest and abdomen till I got close to his manhood and made eye contact with him and licked his manhood from base to the tip )

Ah! (He said and goosebumps all over his skin) aren't... you... ah! ... Tired?

Not really... ( that's what alcohol does, I did the same thing again to see his reaction)

Ah! (He moan)

Do you want me to keep going, Sasuke... ( I said in a sexual tone voice, while I did the same thing , to make him moan )

Ah! (He moan) I do... but... ah! (Naruto keeps licking him) I'm tired...

You don't have to do anything... if that what worries you ... ( I kept licking him this time I put his manhood in my mouth moved my head a few time then took it out to lick him again )

(He keeps moaning) I'll come fast... (he said between the moaning)

I'll make sure that doesn't happen... ( again same voice, and kept doing what I did )

(Sasuke keep moaning) trust me... I have it on the tip... (he moan) if you keep doing that... I'll finish (he moan)

How come ..? ( I kept licking his manhood)

(Sasuke let out a louder moan and he finished again... he blushed and covered his face)

Oh so it was true... I still see it's alive... Sasuke ( I said in a sexual voice and kept doing the same thing I. A way for him not to finish quick )

You... are making it hurt... (he said moaning and blushing)

( I gave him a flirty smile and just lay may head on his abdomen, I really feel like I need more )

(I touched his hair rubbing his head) I'm sorry... (I can't deal with Naruto so drunk)

Sorry about what ? ( I looked at him still laying my head on his abdomen)

For not letting you continue... (he blushed)

( I laughed in a flirty way I even licked his abdomen made him moan then lay may head again on his abdomen)

You are crazy... did you knew that?...

Yeah ... but not my fault...

No... its alcohol fault... (Sasuke staring to fall sleep)

( I looked at him he was falling asleep so I grabbed his manhood and pressed it but not hard he even moaned) don't fall asleep in the floor silly ( I looked at him making eye contact)

(I gave him a smiled) I'll go to bed... I feel tired... (I moved Naruto to the side and I went to the bed I didn't care I was naked... I lay on bed and my eyes stared closing)

( I vanished and ended up in bed and hugged him touching his manhood and made him moan ) ok I'll stop now ( I laughed in a flirty way and just hugged him )

(I hugged him back and I fall asleep with a smiled on my face)

( I looked at him and smile I fell asleep)

"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto" - kiba's voice.

( I woke up because I heard kibas voice ) what happened ... ( I whispered)

"You are naked... I went to Sasuke's house... who is naked too... and you guys weren't there" - (Kiba whispered so Sasuke won't wake up)

( I was trying so hard to keep my eyes open ) he ... he moved houses ... he started living here ... ( I whispered)

"Why?"

He said he didn't want me close to his brother... and ummm I forgot the other reason... ( I whispered)

"Oh well... you told me something the other day... about something you want to talk..."

I did ... oh I did ... ( now I was fully awake, I know what is going to happen) let me get some clothes on ... ( I yawned)

"Ok... hey buddy!" (Kiba said happy and stared petting Akamaru)

( fuck I'm so drunk right now without getting out of bed I put my boxers on then how I could got out without waking up Sasuke even tho at first he pulled me to him then fell asleep fast ) lets talk in the garden by the river ... ( he told me that was his favorite place)

"Sure. I love the view"

( I smiled when I stand up from the bed I fell landing on my face I quickly got up to see if Sasuke was awake but he wasn't ) lets go then ... ( I started walking to the garden)

"You are drunk.." (at the moment Naruto can just heard kiba's voice)

What ? What no ... ( fuck my head hurts and I saw the clothes all over the place I quickly got them and threw them at the garden fuck ! We are going there ! I ran to get the close and hid them in the living room)

"You are funny when you are drunk and hot... I bet Sasuke likes it" (Kiba showed up to Naruto to see him he was now sitting close to the river)

( I started getting red and went to sit by him ) this ... this time ... he got me drunk ... I had more than 10 cups ... his fault ( I said still drunk )

(Kiba looked at Naruto and smiled) you see he likes it... but don't kill him... (he smiled) is bad right? (He keep looking at Naruto)

Bad ? ( I looked at him )

The thing you want to tell me... (he keep looking at Naruto)

Y... yeah ... ( I kept looking at him wanting to cry )

(Kiba sighed and face to the river) I love the view...

It's a really wonderful view... kiba ... ( fuck my voice is breaking) I know you suffer every time you come and see me ... ( my voice broke )

"It's nothing Naruto... " (he keeps looking at the river)

I feel like it's inhuman of my part ... sometimes you are going to suffer more then others... and I don't want to to suffer... not anymore... ( my eyes got full of tears )

"You want me to go..." (kiba's voice was breaking)

I don't want you to go ... I really love having you with me again ... ( I started crying in silence) but I can't see you suffer every time you come ...I know how much pain you go through...

"It's nothing Naruto... I don't have to go... I can keep like this..." (Kiba looked at Naruto with his eyes full of tears) "just tell me to stay and I will... no matter what..."

I do want you to stay ... but it's not going to be for much time ... I just want you to let me know you are there ... let me see you once in a while ... just to know you're there and you won't have to go through such pain ... ( I said crying)

(Kiba stared crying) "but I want to talk to you... I don't want just to show up..."

And I want to to talk to you to ... but I can't stand seeing you in pain ... it kills me to know you are going through pain again ... I don't want to hurt you ... ( I said crying)

(Kiba looked at the river crying) "I guess I don't have any option..."

I'm... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... ( I said crying and covering my mouth to not cry loud )

"Don't worry... I understand you don't want to see me... like you did..." (kiba's cheeks were full of tears)

( I looked at him and cleaned his tears)

"I'm sorry... I made... see me like that...every time I came here..." (he grabbed the bottom of his shirt le he used to do when he didn't want to cry)

It's okay ... I just don't want you to suffer... ( I said crying)

"I should go then..." (he stared breathing fast...)

( I started crying even more )

"I'll see you... some other time..." (he stared crying)

Please forgive me ... it's the best for you ... ( I said crying)

"It's ok Naruto... don't cry..." (Kiba looked at Naruto grabbing his jaw" thanks... for everything... I love you... See you soon... still I'll be waiting for you in the other life... (Kiba gave him a sweet kiss and he disappeared)

( i just stood there crying I looked at the river remembering him and covered my face because of how bad I was crying)

I love you too ( I whispered while covering my face crying)

(Sasuke woke up and it was dark he looked to the side and he didn't see Naruto... he felt scared that maybe Itachi could came for him and he didn't fee it) Naruto? ... Naruto?

( I was still by the river crying really bad I couldn't breathe properly I started sobbing)

(Fuck? Where is he?... Sasuke was getting up from the bed and he fell to the floor for the desperate he was for not seeing Naruto there)

( I walked to a tree there was at my garden and sat there but from the house you wouldn't be able to see me , I just stood there sobbing feeling pain on my heart , I couldn't even breathe correctly I started hyperventilating of how bad I was sobbing)

(I got up from the floor. I hurt my knee... and I was limping but I keep looking for Naruto and I wasn't able to see him) Naruto! (Sasuke screamed)

( I heard someone screaming, but I was sobbing way to bad to actually respond no words left my mouth )

(I get back to the room limping and I took my boxers and put them on. I walked to the the living room and I felt like I was going to die... I saw to the garden ant the kitchen and I didn't see him... I stared breathing fast and Hyperventilating ) Naruto?! (I screamed as loud as I could. And I fell to the floor crying feeling powerless how is that I didn't feel anything)

( I was sobbing so bad I started hyperventilating even worse I just collapsed on the grass and kept sobbing laying down)

(I got up and I keep looking for Naruto wile crying I was thinking that maybe Itachi came and he took him to kill him and hurt him... I walked to the garden and I saw his legs I felt like I was going to die... don't tell me he is dead... I stared walking to where his body was and I saw him there crying. For a moment I feel relief but then I get mad and I kick his leg) what the fuck ! Naruto!

( I couldn't stop crying I felt so much pain I covered my face crying even more because he kicked my leg I felt like I could cry for anything right now the alcohol doesn't help in moments like this )

What are you doing here crying? I thought you were dead you idiot!

( I started crying even more covering my face I was literally crying for anything right now )

(I sat down next to him waiting for him to calm down to explain while rubbing my knee...)

( i sat down crying) kiba ... won't be coming... I told him ... ( I started crying even more I hid my face on his chest )

I see... I'm sorry... (what else can I tell him... even tho I know what he's feeling... I felt that when I let go my mother...)

( fuck the alcohol is not helping! ) I can literally cry just for seeing a bug dying right now ... ( I said crying)

You won't see that... (I said and I looked at him while still rubbing my knee)

( I started to calm down when I looked at the grass and see a bug ... dying I started crying again and hugged Sasuke crying like I a little kid when there parents just punished)

(I just hugged him back... ) it's ok... are are going to be just fine...

( fuck I was literally crying for the stupidest reason ever ! I started crying even more when he hugged me back )

Let's go to bed.. you need to rest... you are leaving tonight...

( not helping! I cried even more ) ok ... ( I said crying cleaning the tears from my eyes )

(I help him to get up and we stared walking I was limping. We got inside and I limped to the kitchen to grab a glass of water)

What happened to you ? ( I said calming down )

(I looked at him) your fault...

( I did a face that I was about to start crying and I covered my face and started crying , fuck I was crying for no reason!)

(Ugh! Fuck) Naruto... I just fell from the bed...

You said it was my fault! ( I said crying, i was acting like a little kid crying)

It was a joke... (note to myself... not get Naruto drunk)

Yeah sure ... ( I started walking to the room and just lay in bed )

(Now he got mad) crybaby... (I whispered)

I heard you ! ( I started crying again )

Ugh! (I grabbed the glass of water and stared drinking)

( I walked to the garden door I got outside and closed to the door I just sat on my hanging chair without letting anyone see me )

(I limped to the room and I lay in the bed just looking at the ceiling)

( I was falling asleep when I fell to the floor I was there still it looked like if I was dead )

(I heard that Naruto feel to the floor but I didn't move... I'll let him there...)

( I started falling asleep there when I saw some guy there ... it had a sharingan ? I got up and went inside the person was still there I just looked out the door )

(I looked at Naruto who run into the room and sat next to me looking outside ) you lost something?

I saw someone outside... ( I said still looking outside, the man was still there)

What? (I sat down to see outside)

( what the fuck ? He hasn't moved , I kept looking outside he hasn't moved )

(I stand up and limped to the patio of Naruto's room ...) what do you want Itachi?

You already know ... ( itachi said with his sharingan activated)

Sasuke? ( I said in a really low voice as I felt someone walked In the room and Sasuke was outside, my heart started beating really fast as I felt someone cover my mouth so I wouldn't scream or anything)

Get away Itachi... (I limped to the room and I closed the door with lock and I saw Naruto sitting on the bed)

That's not me ! ( I tried to scream but they covered my mouth and already was by the living room , akamaru was just sleeping)

(I looked to the side but I didn't see anything and I looked at "Naruto" ) where is he?

Sasuke! ( I tried to scream again but it was useless)

Where is who ? ( "Naruto" said )

Do you think I don't know my fiancé?

What are you talking about sasuke... ( "Naruto" said )

( fuck ! I grabbed a kunai and how I could I turn around and put the kunai on his neck ... then I felt another person pull my head and pressed my arm making me let go of the kunai)

(Sasuke chuckles) Its funny how you think I'm stupid... (i looked the the side but my sword was away from me)

Well... you caught me ... ( he laughed) now tell me ... how strong is this fiancé of yours...? (" naruto" said )

( the other one left so I grabbed the kunai and started stabbing him letting his blood all over me while I was covering his mouth )

Very... you don't have idea... and you look so ugly... you couldn't clone him perfectly... shame on you...

( he laughed) well it's dark... you weren't supposed... to notice the details... (" Naruto said and laughed )

( why won't he fucking die ! I stab him on the forehead covering his mouth )

If you were smart enough.. you would know I will notice... (I activated my Sharingan)

Well... better work next time ... ( he laughed) now tell me exactly how strong he can be ... ( "Naruto" said )

( I started to drag him to the room and saw wtf ? In a blink of an eye I was already behind him and put a kunai on his neck still holding the other person body ) why didn't you tell me we had visitors... ( I looked at sasuke I had the foxes red eyes and he had his sharingan)

I thought you wouldn't like the surprise (Sasuke said to Naruto) you see fake Naruto... the real Naruto hate uninvited visitors...

I can see that ... ( " naruto" said )

You see you're friend here ... it didn't go well for him ... want to see him ... ( I gave him an evil smile ) I don't like having uninvited guest ... ( I lifted the mans body with one had the other hand still had the kunai on his neck )

Well... I think Naruto will have fun now... you see fake Naruto... I'm a bit tired... so I let him deal with you...

And what can he possibly d...( " naruto " said and someone moved him to the side while he was coughing out blood )

How do you like that ... ( I gave him an evil smile , I had my hand through his chest leaving a big whole there ) I can see you cam for the same reason... as you're kanko... didn't you get the news he died ...

(I know this is a different Naruto from the one I know but he must be strong if he is going alone in missions so I just let him deal with the visitor...)

You where he one who killed kanko ... ? ( " naruto " said coughing out blood)

Surprise ! He did something I really didn't like ... and you're friend here the dead one ... he won't help ... ( I grabbed his neck pressing it making it cracked as you can see that his head was separating from his neck )

(I just looked away.. I don't want the image of Naruto killing someone not like that I don't want to fear him... I stared limping to the garden so I won't see a thing)

( you could hear the man screaming in a lot of pain telling naruto to stop as he kept screaming and screaming)

Oh shut up already! You're making me have a headache!

(I sat on the grass on covered my ears and closed my eyes imagining all the good things of Naruto)

Am I going to cut off you're tounge to make you shut up ! ( I grabbed a kunai and cut his tounge) now why don't you eat it ! You must be hungry !

( the man was screaming really really really loud hours passed and naruto kept torturing him)

I'm getting tired ... oh well goodbye... ( I laughed and separated his head from his neck )

(I don't know why but I was crying... I don't like hearing Naruto been like that and I don't want to fear him not even for a moment. I was still covering my ears with my eyes closed)

Now I have to clean the floor ! ( fuck ! I grabbed both of the men and started dragging them ) ugh ... I'm tired ...this is why I don't like any visitors but people won't fucking understand! ( I sighed )

(I got up and limped to the river and went inside swimming under the water)

( I had already made the body's dissolved, fuck I'm tired and all covered in blood I cleaned the floor and just sat there and sighed ... ugh ! )

(I was floating on the river looking at the sky. Trying to ignore the fact that Naruto can be a different one person)

Ugh! Now it stinks ... ( I cleaned to room and leaving room leaving it like nothing happened)

(I stared swimming out of the river and I sat on the grass rubbing my knee)

( yuck ! I have their blood ! I went to the bathroom to take a shower )

(I stand up and went into the house everything was clean I lay on the bed looking at the ceiling)

( I finished my shower...) fucking people... ( I started to put my pijamas on )

(I just looked at him and for some reason I felt goosebumps)

Now my head hurts... ( I groan in pain I felt in my head ) fucking people giving me fucking headaches ... ( I walked to the kitchen)

(I turned around to face the wall and cover my head with the pillow)

( I walked to the room again and lay in bed covering my face with my hands I fucking hate people...)

(I felt Naruto lay next to me and I felt goosebumps on my skin... all this time I thought he was weak but he's not... and it makes me feel weird)

( fuck my head ! )

(I stared falling sleep)

( ugh my head ... I fell asleep after that )

( I woke up on morning and I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower)

( I woke up and went to the bathroom to wash my teeth )

(I was taking my shower with shampoo on my hair and my eyes closed)

( I was falling asleep while washing my teeth)

(Sasuke sneezed)

Bless you ... ( I said falling asleep)

Ah! (Sasuke screamed and fall on the tub)

What the hell ? Are you okay ? ( wtf ?!)

I am... (ahh my butt!)

Why did our get scared?

I was distracted... (I got up and rubbed my butt)

Ohh... ( I kept falling asleep)

How you sleep?

Ehh... I'm still sleepy...

( I yawned)

Oh ok... are you ready to leave today?

Well ... I guess ...

I still don't get why ... they want me to go alone ...

( I yawned)

Well I guess they know you are strong enough...

I don't really do much... ( I yawned)

(Sure..) I know you will be fine... (I opened the curtain and I put my towel)

( I yawned again ) god I'm so sleepy... ( I laughed )

I can see that... (I got out of the tub grabbed his face and gave him a kiss) eat.. that would help you...

( I smiled at him ) I'll go look for something to cook ... ( before I left the bathroom I got in my tippy toes and gave him a kiss , he's so tall )

(Sasuke smiled and walked to the room to get dress)

( I walked to the kitchen looking for something to cook , and I yawned again even stretched)

(I got changed and I walked to the kitchen) it's ok if I sit... or you want help?

( I was falling asleep) no you can sit down...

(Sasuke smiled) tomorrow it's my day...

But I'll miss you...

I'll miss you too ...

( I started cooking some steak and rice )

(I gave him a smiled) you have to take care Naruto... it's stupid to say it... I know you'll be fine but I don't hurt if I tell

( I looked at him and smiled then looked back at the food ) I'm sorry for making you see what happened yesterday...

(I sighed) let's not think about it ... and have you think what are you going to take with you?

I'll only take my ... ( he doesn't know ... fuck !)

Take your what?

I'll go get it ... watch the food ... ( I walked to my room to get the thing I was going to show him I walked out about to show him ... ) this ...

(I was checking the food when Naruto talked to me and I looked at him and wow! It's a sword! It's a cool one, it looks very sharp and it's like a one with fire... it's a very nice sword) it's nice (Sasuke said smiling) when did you get it?

Thanks ... and It's from the fourth hokage... ( I looked at the sword then him )

The fourth? Why?

He's ... (wait he didn't knew ? ) he's my dad ...

Your dad? Since when?

(Stupid question there...)

Since when ? Really? ( I laughed and looked at the sword )

Well now you know ... the fourth ... was my dad ...

I know stupid question... Yeah... it's a shocker tho...

Yeah ... that's what he left ... for me ...

( I sighed )

Well... at least you have something from him (Sasuke smiled and smoked stared getting it from the food he was so distracted that the food burned)

( the food was burning so he quickly turned down the fire ... and we both laughed)

Well... I think we have to eat out today...

Yeah ... ( he keeps looking at the sword ) want to try it ... ? ( he doesn't know it won't work if he touches it ... he fire will go away )

Not try it but yeah I would like to hold it...

Here you go ... ( I gave him to sword , I want to see his face !)

(I was excited of touching his sword and when I grabbed the fire goes away... wtf? ... I looked at Naruto)

( I had a smile on my face and leaned on the wall ) it only works if I hold it ... ( I touch a bit the sword and it starts working)

(I smiled like if I was a kid... ) awesome!

( I smiled just to see his face ) I can't believe... they are making me go on sage mode ... ( I don't like how my eyes look )

(I looked at him) what does that mean?

You'll see ... ( I don't want to ! )

Oh ok... well let's go eat something before you have to go (Sasuke said and gave him the sword back)

I'm leaving at night... ( I grabbed the sword) now I have to be dress like that all day ... ( i walked to the room put my sword down and took out the sage mode thing ... ughhhh! ) I'll take a shower ! ( I said going in the shower )

Oh ok... I'll be at the garden...

( I took my shower got out and went to put my clothes on ... ugh I don't like this ... I activated the sage mode I don't like how my eyes look but what can I do ... I walked close to the garden door ) I need to see if something works!

(I looked at him. He was dressed different and he looked nice, sexy hot! I like it! ) wow.. you look good (he have a smile on his face)

Thanks ... ( I don't like it as much as he does ) I need to try something... ( and I don't want to cut you in half )

Ok... what is it?

( I grabbed his hand and make him stand behind me I started looking around I'll just aim at the trees, I started to gather my chakra when I had it all I look at the trees once again ) Rasenshuriken ! ( I said my attack and threw it to the trees making them cut in half ) still works ... ( I smiled looking at he trees )

(it was a combination of his rasengan and a shuriken... it was awesome... definitely he can go alone) that was good... (I tried not to sound so excited)

( jealous here ... I laughed in my head ) well now I know it works ... ( I looked at him making eye contact I forgot about this eyes of mine )

(I looked at his eyes so different. I really like this... he looks so sexy... I just grabbed his face and I kissed him)

( wasn't expecting that ... I just kissed him back )

I like how you look. ( I said to look at him again)

Well ... thanks ( I smiled at him , he really does like it! Wow I'm surprised! Now I don't want to know what people will say !)

So should we go?

Sure ... I'll be right back ... I forgot something... I went inside and went to my room to grab the scroll I always have to take with me ... I walked to where Sasuke was ) ready ?

Oh ok... ( that's a big scroll there)

I hate to be having to take this thing ... ( I sighed ) but I have to ...

( this scroll is to big !)

Well... it's ok... don't fall... (Sasuke joke)

( I laughed and started putting my shoes on )

(I put my shoes on and we walked out of the house with Akamaru too. He grabbed my hand and I gave him a smiles and we keep walking)

What do you want to eat ? ( I looked at him)

Well... we can go to that place where Kiba used to go... if you want..

Sounds good ... ( I smiled , and I noticed everyone was looking at me ) why are they looking? ( I whispered)

Because you look different and good...

Oh.. ( I do ? )

(We got to the place and we order the food and for first time we sat there so we can eat there)

( I put the scroll right next to me , and waited for the food )

I'll miss you... I think I'll go tomorrow morning... it would be better to spend all day in home alone

I'll miss you too ... I'll always be close ...

Oh yeah... how?

Good question...

(Sasuke smiled)

( I smiled back at him )

We'll meet again my love...

( I gave him a sweet smile ) I can't wait for that day ...

(I touched his cheek) I hope I doesn't take long...

( I hold his hand that was on my cheek) I hope that too ...

(The sir gave us the food and we stared eating)

This is really good ...

I know (I smiled)

( I smiled back and kept eating)

Naruto... you look ready (Kakashi said)

( i looked at kakashi) oh hey kakashi... and yeah I'm ready...

Good... the hokage has a new mission for you Naruto...

A new mission...?

Mhmm... (Kakashi said all calm. Sasuke was just looking at him)

What is it about..?

Tonga village... is an abandoned village... when you get there kill the person who is there... (Kakashi said and gave a quick look to Sasuke to look at Naruto again) you understand?

Yes ... I understand... ( I don't have any option...)

Ok... good luck Naruto (Kakashi said and vanished)

( I sighed and looked at sasuke) just when I thought I was going to finish things quickly...

(I looked at Naruto I had the feeling that something was wrong)

( I don't know there something bad about this ... )

I have a mission there too... I don't have the details yet tho... (I said serious )

There too ... ( I got still and looked at him )

(I looked at him serious)

( don't tell me ... )

Well maybe it's nothing...

Yeah ... (I'm just over thinking maybe)

(I can't stop thinking what if...I have to kill the person there too..)

( my heart started beating fast , maybe I'm just over thinking this ... )

Well... let's take a walk...

Yeah it sounds good ... ( please be wrong ...)

(We got up and we stared walking both on silence)

( this has to be wrong... I'm just over thinking...)

(We got to that beautiful blossom tree by the river and we sat there... still we haven't say anything)

( this can't be real ... I wouldn't... I wouldn't have the strength or guts to do it ...)

(I looked at Naruto) are you ok? (I lay on his lap)

Yeah ... I'm okay ... I just don't feel ready to leave ... ( I started passing my fingers through his hair and looked at him ... I can't do it ...)

(I looked at his eyes and extended my arm to touch his face) you will be just fine, Naruto...

( I'll try to ignore the fact , of the last mission... , I just smiled at him I got close to him and gave him a kiss )

(I keep kissing Naruto... like if it was the last kiss... I have this feeling that something is wrong but I won't tell him... I don't want to worry him)

( I kept kissing him... I won't be able to do it ... I can't ...)

(We were kissing I stared sitting down to make a comfortable kiss while I grab his face feeling his lips and his warm skin)

( I put my hand on his cheek while kissing him ... like if it where the last time ... )

(I pull away from that kiss and I looked at him making eye contact) i love you Naruto... no matter what... i love you...

I love you too ... don't ever forget that ... ( we kept making eye contact)

I will never forget... (I gave him a smiled)

( I smiled back , I'm sorry...?

We have to get back... it's almost night... you will need to pack some clothes or food...

Yeah ... ( I don't think ... I wouldn't forgive myself...)

(We got up and we stared walking to his home that was close and he took my hand and I looked at him and smiled)

( I smiled back , I'm sorry...)

(We got to his house and I took of my shoes and walked to the kitchen to prepare him some food to take with him. It's going to be a long trip so he needs food)

( I went to my room to look for the wrist bad ... I can't ... I took my sword and walked to the living room and started to prepare akamaru I walked to the kitchen to get the pills akamaru needs )

I prepared you some food to take... (I gave him a bag with food )

Thanks ... (I smiled and I grabbed the bag and put akamaru pills there ... )

You have to go now... right?

In a hour ... or so ...

Ok... come lay with me on bed then... (I grabbed his hand and walked us to the bed to lay down)

( we lay down in bed ... that isn't right ... I can't do it ... why did they need to ask me ...)

(I was hugging him. Naruto has his head on my chest and I was rubbing his head)

( I don't want to ... I can't ... )

I don't want to deal with Karin and Suigetsu

They can be annoying...

( I laughed) its better to go alone , sometimes... I guess it depends on the company you have ...

Yeah... I would like to have yours

I would like to have yours too ... ( so I wouldn't have to do this mission)

Well I should quit to the one who gives me orders... to join you... maybe at the end ad all this..

It's a really tough choice...

To quit?

Yeah ... well I guess it depends...

Depends on what?

On who the person who sends you on missions... wants to let you go ...

(...) I'm owner of my body and my own decisions... I can leave if I want...

Well ... yeah ... who is this person...?

I can't tell...

Oh my bad ... ( I laughed) I forgot about that ...

Don't worry... it's not big deal...

Sasuke... who is stronger ... me or you ...

Well... I have some of your chakra... so I guess that helps me...

( fuck my death is closer then ever , when I gave him some of chakra, it was my death ... ) oh I forgot ...

Why?

Just asking... ( I can't believe it ... I will die like that ... wow ... )

Oh ok... you smell good...

Thanks... ( I looked at him )

(I gave him a smiled)

( I smiled back )

Well it's time for you to go...

Yeah ... ( I sat in bed and looked ) why don't you come to the entrance with me...

Sure... (I gave him a smiled and sat on bed)

( I got up from bed and grabbed the bag ...)

(I looked at him and then I stand up and walked to the door to put my shoes on and wait for him there)

( I walked to the door to put my shoes , I had everything with me walked out of the house ) akamaru lets go ... ( akamaru walked out of the house to and we started walking to the entrance)

(We were walking holding hands... this entrance has a lot of memories... when I wait for him to came back... when he wait for me to came back... and now he is leaving again... just that this time he is my fiancé and we will se each other some day... feeling relief that we are ok)

( we where by the entrance already by the entrance) well I guess this is it ... ( I looked at him ) see you soon ... ( I got close to him and gave him a kiss and hug , I know this is the last time I have him on his good side before I left he touched my forehead with his fingers and smiled he said bye to akamaru and we started walking my eye got full of tears... just to think what I've been technically force to do that ... after that me and akamaru gave a big jump into the woods and disappeared)

(I saw Naruto left the village and I walked back to his home and stared to get my things ready... next morning I woke up early and just like Naruto I walked to the entrance where I found Suigetsu and Karin waiting for me... we went I many missions I even gain my Rinnegan On my left eye... it's been 9 months since I knew about Naruto i hope he is ok... we were walking to Tonga village to the last mission I was excited to finish because I know I'll get back to home and wait for Naruto there... we got there and we sat under a tree waiting for the objective to show up and finish the mission)

( god I'm so tired ... I want to finish this mission and go back home ... akamaru and I where walking to tonga village it was all foogy there ... we got into the the abandoned village I started looking around holding my sword for if any moment for the person to strike ... until I saw someone sitting under a tree ... I got closer and my heart started beating fast ... the person that was there was also looking at me ... Sasuke... I felt happy... but I knew it wasn't going to last for long ...)

(Suddenly I saw Naruto and my heart stared pumping fast I got up and stared walking I wanted to hug him I was smiling until...)

There is your objective... ( Suigetsu and Karin said to me)

(I felt like dying)

( I knew this was going to happen sooner or later... I looked at him , I don't think I can possibly do this ... until I saw that Sasuke was taking his sword out ... I felt like dying... well I probably am ... I took my sword out as well ... if I'm going to die , I'll at least to try to fight back ... I saw he activated his sharingan and I had the sage mode and nine tails mode activated...)

(He hasn't change in this 9 months... I had my sword out and I was ready to fight but my legs can't move... I keep looking at him he has his sword ready to fight me back... I'm sorry... I stared running to attack him and our sword hit each other's we were facing each other without saying a thing)

( our swords hit each other's ..., I'm sorry I took a kunai out of sleeve and put it on his neck till he kept trying to attack me and I just kept blocking every single attack of his until I felt that he stabbed me in my waist I even cough out blood ,)

(I was feeling bad about all this but I have to kill him even tho I don't want to... he was already bleeding and I keep attaching him without mercy... not stopping not giving him time to think...)

( in a blink of an eye I was behind him and kicked him making him fall and gave him a big punch , I felt so bad of doing this but I have to I put my sword on his neck ) you don't have to do this anymore... ( I had my sword on his neck at any time to cut his neck )

(I looked at him and for a second I want him to kill me... but I just chucked) you could kill me now but you are so soft... like always...

( I grabbed his shirt and threw him to a tree hitting him really bad ) I thought you told me you made you're own decisions! ( he got back up and ran to attack me I stopped his attack and gathered chakra in my hand ) Rasengan! ( I hit him in the stomach only to burn him really bad but not killing him )

(I let out a scream with pain grabbing my stomach but that just made me more angry I activated my Chidori and i ran to attack him )

( in a blink of an eye I was behind making him miss his attack and kicked him really bad making him go hit himself in the wall ) you really won't stop , won't you ... ( I ran to him and my sword had its fire activated and just stabbed him on the same spot he stab me )

Ahh! (Sasuke screamed on pain and he spits blood and stared chuckling and looked at Naruto) you are stronger that I thought... (he ran to him and kicked him on the stomach throw him to the floor and he put his sword on Naruto's neck and throw away the sword of Naruto) you won't need it anymore...

( I started laughing) you really are stupid... all this time I thought you made you're own decisions now I see you don't you prefer to let someone give you orders... ( I said laughing and kicked his sword with my leg and grabbed my sword quickly and put it on his neck ) you seriously after all this time ... I was going to let myself get killed that easily ... ( I made eye contact with him )

You really surprised me... you are a bag full of things that I don't know... if you are presuming you are going to kill me why don't do it right now?

I can kill you right now ... but not in the mood... ( I laughed and kicked him in the face making him hit the floor and stabbed him in the same spot and kicked his sword far away from him ) really is that the best you could ever do ... talk about surprises...

(In a blink of an eye I was grabbing my sword and I was running to him and he move faster kicking me to the floor he got on top of me and put a kunai on my neck... I looked at his eyes and grabbed my sword and putting on his neck too... ) I think we both are dying today... (I said to him and he just looked at me making eye contact)

( I grabbed his head with my other hand and started to get close to him making his sword start cutting my neck as the kunai also cut his neck a little as I was even letting tears out and letting them fall on his face ) it doesn't matter the decision you make ... and remember when I told you ... to never forget that I... I loved you ... ( I gave him sweet smile )

(When he told me that and I felt his tears fall on my face and I felt tears get out of mine as well his blood fall on my neck and I let go of my sword looking at his face... I didn't care his Kunai was hurting me I took his face with my hands and I gave him a kiss... after 9 months of waiting for kiss him... I did...)

( I let go of the kunai and kissed him back I even let a smile between the kiss, I pull away from the kiss and just lay next to him while curing myself with the foxes chakra and he has some of my chakra so he will cure himself too ...)

(Naruto lay next to me and I took his hand) I've been missing you...

( I hold his hand back ) I've missed you too ... ( even tho you just try to kill me ...)

(I turned my head to see him. He was looking at the sky and I smiled)

( i was just looking at the sky ... I thought it would be the last time I would of seen it ...)

(I saw to the other side and I looked another Naruto there and I sat down) is that Akamaru?

( I sat down and saw akamaru , I got up and went to him I have to wait for him to wake up so he can go back to him old self)

(I got up and I saw Suigetsu and Karin walking towards me)

So you decide to not kill him...(Karin said and Suigetsu smiled)

Tell him I quit... tell he better not look for me or him or I'll go kill him... (Sasuke said)

Well... we better get going then... see you Sasuke... (Karin said and stared walking away with Suigetsu who was smiling)

(I knew he would let you live... I'm glad for that...- Suigetsu said on Naruto's mind)

( well I wasn't sure he was going to let me live ... , I said in suigetsu mind , I saw akamaru waking up and he lay on top laying his head on my chest this looks so weird because he looks like a human... well looks like me ... )

(You shouldn't doubt his love for you...-Suigetsu said on Naruto's mind)

(This is weir Akamaru looking like Naruto... it's like he is hugging himself-Sasuke thought)

Why did they send you to kill me ? ( I looked at Sasuke , akamaru looked at Sasuke and ran to him and started licking him , this is so embarrassing because he looks like me ...)

(That looks so weird) well... (I sat down) I was the right hand of this person... I know he wanted to kill the person who gets here... so he can't become stronger and kill him someday... (I looked at Naruto)

Why did they send you... to kill me... ?

( well he just got his death closer ... ) well ... they didn't want his right hand person to become stronger and one day be sent to attack the village... and they sent me ... because we have the same strength... knowing we could both die ... ( I looked at Sasuke)

I see...

( he always says that ) when did you get you're Rinnegan ?

(I looked at him) like 3 months ago... in a mission...

Looks good ... ( I looked at akamaru)

Sarcastic huh? I know it looks weird (I gave him a smiled)

( I smiled back at him ) are you getting cured ?

I am... you?

Yeah ... ( Sasuke started groaning in pain , I got close to him and lifted his shirt up and saw the wound was still bleeding) this will hurt ... ( I started to gather some of the nine tails chakra on my hand )

What are you doing? (He said between growing)

This will help you get cure ... ( I didn't look at him I was looking at the wound trying to figure out how much chakra he needs to get cured) try to breathe ( I put my hand that had the nine tails chakra on his wound )

(Sasuke let out a scream of pain while Naruto was curing him... Naruto took his hand away and he wasn't bleeding anymore) thanks... (I looked at his eyes)

( I looked at him while the the sage mode was going away ) no problem...

(I touched his cheek and smiled) I was waiting to see you... not like this... but still I'm glad you are here...

I'm glad too ... ( I smiled )

(I got up and walked to him and touched his forehead with my fingers)

( I blushed when he did that and akamaru started to turn to his old self)

We should be going home...

That sounds good ... ( I went to get my sword and walked to give a pill to akamaru) that will make you feel better ( I said to akamaru and pet his head , god I feel weak I gave him a lot of chakra...)

(I grabbed my sword as well and stared walking) come on it's getting late...

( I shook my head and started walking with him ... akamaru was next to us )

You take so long to get here... I had like 3 hours under that tree waiting for my target to get here... (Sasuke said while grabbing Naruto's hand)

Well ...I was a little busy... with more than 50 man attacking me ... ( I hold his hand back )

(I look at him sideways and smiled) busy guy huh?

( I smile , and my smile went away when I saw itachi... I felt anger I was about to grab my sword )

Itachi... (Sasuke said angry) what are you doing here?

Sasuke...Naruto... ( itachi said looking at naruto ) I'm in a mission...

Bastard... ( I whispered and took my sword out )

(I looked at Naruto... could it be that he remembered?) just keep walking Itachi!

And why would I do that ... ( itachi said looking weird at naruto)

If you don't continue you're way ... i swear I'll make you pay for what you did ... ( I was still holding my sword and pointed at him ) you better go ...

You better do what he said... he has become stronger... and you wouldn't like that at all...

He has ... I would like to see that ... ( itachi said still giving naruto the same look ) I would like to touch you feel all over you're skin and make you scream in pain ... ( itachi said bitting his lips )

( I looked at Sasuke... it's his brother after all )

(I looked at Naruto and nodded with my head to give him permission about whatever he wanted to do)

Now bad luck for you ... ( I looked at itachi, they haven't noticed that I was behind him and he was talking to a shadow clone ) now I'm the one who is going to make you scream... ( I took my sword and stabbed him on the back making it go through his stomach and he let out screams of pain I started to twist the sword inside of him then took it out and grabbed his shirt and threw him to a tree really really hard ) now I have to clean my sword... ( I walked to him and started cleaning on his face leaving cuts the shadow clone that was next to Sasuke disappeared and I walked next to Sasuke again )

(I looked at Itachi and he looked at me and I stared walking taking the hand of my fiancé... we leave Itachi there without knowing if he is going to die or survive... I didn't say anything to Naruto because I know Itachi deserves to die... )

( I took a deep breath trying not to go and kill him , I moved my sword to the side and threw a bunch of kunais at a direction and heard screams) I hate when people follow...

I can see that... Ino's son... must be born already... do you think he looks like Sai?

Well ... maybe he looks more like sai and a bit of ino ... ( I sighed ) wait a second... ( I threw even more kunais around us and heard a lot of screams) they won't learn ...

You are crazy Naruto Uzumaki...

Well ... you haven't seen anything... ( I smiled and put a face of being annoyed) they won't stop ... wait here ... ( I vanished and you could only hear people screaming)

(Oh god... he is going to kill me if I make him mad...)

Well we can go now ... ( I said behind him )

(I gave a jump) don't do that Naruto...

It's funny... ( I continued walking)

(For you...) I want to get home and lay on bed and sleep while hugging you...

So tell me ... why did you get a new style... ( emo style )

(I look at him sideways ) to cover my eye... so people won't look at me...

( I moved to hair from his face to look at his eye ) well it's not that bad ...

Sarcasm again?

No... I'm saying the truth...

Mhm let's say I believe you then...

( I smiled , I moved my hand from his hair and kept walking, ) Did you knew you had to kill me ..?

No really... they didn't tell me until I saw you... and before I went to hugged you or something... they told me... what about you.?

Well I suspected it was you ... the day kakashi went to tell me the mission he gave a quick glare at you ... but when I saw you I felt happy... but I knew it was going away soon ... I also thought I was going to die ... you have my chakra... ( that's why my sage mode went away ...)

I do... and what about your sage mode? Why does it went away?

Because I passed you my chakra to cure you ... that's why it went away ... it took a lot of chakra...

Oh... that's good for me (Sasuke joke and smiled to Naruto)

It actually is ... it just made you stronger... ( I smiled)

Thanks then... (I stopped walking and I pull him to me and I kissed him)

( I kissed him back , just that I feel out of chakra now ...)

We are going to be happy now... yeah we will fight but it's ok... I'll be home with you...

( I smiled at him ) just to think my fiancé was about to kill me ... ( I laughed, unbelievable...)

Sorry... I guess I wasn't thinking clear... (he chuckles)

If I didn't know you ... I would believe what you just said ... but I know you ... so I know you where thinking clear ... ( I laughed)

(I looked at him) all I can say is I'm sorry...

I'm sorry too ... but I had to try to not let myself get killed that easily... ( I smiled looking forward)

I know... and thanks for hitting me back.. and making get back to my sense...

No problem... and you should also be thankful I didn't give up on you ... that's why I didn't kill you when I had a lot of opportunities...

Yeah... (I sighed) I felt like dying when I saw you...

I felt like dying too ... but here we are ... for a second I thought you where going to let me without a head ...

(Sasuke laughed) what?

Yeah ...before I kicked your sword so I wouldn't be left without a head ... second that was going to be on me ... I had to try ... ( I looked at him and smiled)

Maybe I was thinking in killing you... but I can't... what I feel for you is... bigger than any thing...

( I gave him a sweet smile )

Thanks Naruto... for save me so many times...

You don't need to thank me ... ( well he does ... I grabbed his hand to make him look at me and gave him a kiss )

(I stared responding to his kiss and I grabbed his head while kissing him... I was missing his soft lips)

( I kept kissing him,I've been missing him so much , and the day I see him is the day we both tried to kill each other )

(I pulled away from that kiss and I looked at his blue eyes) have I tell you... how much I like your eyes, Naruto...

( I blushed when he said that ...) many times ( I smiled and hugged him )

(I hugged him back) I think I'm getting odd with words... (he joke)

( I look up to see him ) why is it evey time you get taller..?

I'm not... you are the one getting shorter... (he joke)

Yeah ... it could be that ... ( I joke )

It's ok... I like you that way...

( I blushed ) I feel like a key chain ... next to you ...

(Sasuke laughed) well that's good I can take you with me always

( I laughed and just looked at him every time I see him he changes his style ...)

Why you look at me so much?

I admire you're uglynes ( I joke )

Thank you... I know how perfect I am...(he joke)

Pretty much ... ( I joked)

God... I missed you so much...

I missed you so much too ... ( at least he doesn't seem to be the same pervert )

(I touched his cheek) so warm... like always

( I smiled at him and hold his hand that was still in my cheek ... could it be he's not a pervert?!)

I miss you...

( didn't he just say that ... mmm there's something fishy here ... ) I missed you too ...

I been missing a lot...

( mmm... something really really fishy here ... ) I've also been missing you a lot ...

I been missing you more...

( fishy ! There's something fishy ! ) I've missed you a lot more ...

I don't think so... I been missing you and needing you...

( I knew it ! Something fishy there ) oh really... ( he will probably say something fishy!)

I swear... I been really missing you... everyday and night...

( mmm fishy ! ) I've also missed you every single second that passed...

Not more than me

I swear it could be more than you ... ( he will respond either something fishy or he'll think wrong)

More what?

( this kid ? Adult! ) missing you ...

Oh

I'm... 21 now you know... I didn't get anything

( he's 20 ! And I'm still 19! ) and what would you like ... ?

Anything... you don't ask for presents

You got a point there... ( I walked behind him ) but there must be something you really want ... ( I whispered on his ear )

You...

( I turned him around slowly and started kissing him putting his back against a tree )

(Naruto stared kissing me and I just responded to his kiss... why not ? I been missing him...)

( he's still a pervert... I kept kissing him and putting my hand on back of his neck to kiss him more)

( the kiss was getting intense and to be honest I was desperate to feel him... so I took off his shirt)

( I started pulling him somewhere else that nobody could see anything and also took of his shirt I have him a flirty smile I knew what he wanted to why not give it to him I put my hand inside his pants touching his manhood while kissing him )

(I stared moaning between the kiss feeling his warm hand on my manhood)

( I started to make hard movements with my hand and make him sit down on the grass not stopping the kiss and I moved my hand faster )

(It been 9 months since we have sex I was really excited I was kissing him in a very intense way and I grabbed his manhood as well to move my hand faster)

( I started to let out moans between the kiss I got close to his ear ) any request... think about it as you're present...

(I was moaning I couldn't think about anything) I don't know... (I said between the moaning)

( I think I'll have to act by myself) there must be something, Sasuke ( I said in a sexual tone and whispering on his ear $

Honestly I c...can't th...think... right.. now(I saw between the moaning)

All right... it'll be a surprise... now lay down and close you're eyes ... ( I said whispering on his ear without him noticing I put his pants down)

(I was laying on the grass he told me to close my eyes but I looked at him to see what is he going to do)

Eyes closed... ( I looked at him still moving my hand on his manhood)

(I let out a moan an closed my eyes)

( I started to move my hand faster every time I decided to tease him and lick all his manhood...)

(I let out a louder moan an I covered my mouth. I don't want anyone passing around to hear me)

( I laughed in a flirty way and got his manhood in my mouth and started moving my head also using my tounge, I started to let him feel my fingers almost inside of him as he was letting Louder moan )

(As he did that I felt goosebumps all over my body and I covered my mouth to not moan louder than I was... my back lifted up an with my free hand I grabbed his hair)

( I kept moving my head and tounge and let my fingers inside him moving them making him scream in pleasure as I kept moving my head going deeper )

Mmmm( he moan covering his mouth lifting his hips up)

( i kept moving my head and fingers every time going deeper as he was moaning really really loud with my free hand I started you touch all over his body making him moan like crazy)

Mmmm mmmm... (he keeps moaning covering his mouth. Naruto was driving him crazy... he was moaning loud even tho he was covering his mouth)

( i started to go deeper in both ways making him moan even more I started to touch his back and butt and pressed it making him moan I put his legs in my shoulders to make him feel more pleasure as he was now screaming in pleasure)

(Sasuke now has tears on his eyes for the pleasure he was feeling moaning so loud he couldn't help it... the feeling was strong)

( I kept moving my head and fingers more as he kept moaning I grabbed his hip and pulled him to me making me got deeper and him moaned really really loud )

Get in... me...(Sasuke said moaning loud)

( I slowly took my fingers out of him still moving my head just to see his reaction )

Ah! (He moan louder )

( I took his manhood out of my mouth while licking it to put my hand there and started moving it fast so he can feel pleasure first)

(He keeps moaning louder and louder)I'll... finish... hur... hurry... (he said between the moaning)

( I started to get my manhood inside of him moving fast making him moan louder than before as I was till moving my hand on his manhood making hard movements so the pleasure could double up for him as I was letting moans out and moving faster )

(Naruto was moving so fast and he was moaning loud and I was louder... it's been long time since I felt him that I couldn't help it and I finished letting out a louder moan full of pleasure with tears on my eyes)

( I kept moving so I could finish and he kept moaning I can see his getting exited again I kept moving faster every time , I don't know what much time it passed and I finished I slowly got out of him making him moan loud I see he's exited so I got close to him and kissed him grabbing his manhood and moving my hand fast )

(I was moaning loud I stopped him from what he was doing and I put him on the grass I looked at him and I let my manhood inside him and I stared moving fast and grabbed his manhood and move my hand faster with my free hand I grabbed his hips and I make him go deeper while moving even faster we were both moaning so loud I looked at the side and Akamaru was sleeping so I keep moving even faster )

( I started to moan louder I used my legs to pull him deeper as my hips began to move with him and my back archer from the grass as I was feeling so much pleasure right now , I grabbed his head and started kissing him while he where both moaning) ahh.. Sasuke... g... go... deeper... ( I said between a moan as I was breathing fast feeling so much pleasure)

(I let go his manhood to grab his hips and pull him to me to go deeper and stared moving him with my hands so the movements can be harder he was moaning louder... we both let out a moan and we finished together... my second time and first for him... I looked at him and I pull out to sit next to him)

( I was laying on the grass breathing fast , I was still feeling pleasure which is weird... I looked at him and I felt like wanting more ...)

(I noticed he was looking at me so I looked at him blushing and I gave him a smiled)

( I smiled back to him , I was still breathing fast )

Are you ready to leave? (I looked at Naruto)

( I nodded my head in agreement , I'm just hungry...)

(I got up and I put my clothes on. I'm so tiered and hungry...)

( I put my clothes on as well, god I'm hungry...)

(We stared walking and our faces looked tired as hell my stomach stared making noises... I was really tired and for out bad luck this is a abandoned village)

( my stomach started making noises as well ... I'm so tired ... and hungry... until I saw an apple tree I threw my sword to the tree cutting 2 apple then went to get my sword and the apples ) want one ? ( I got close to him and gave him the apple)

Yeah... thanks I'm hungry... (I sat down to eat the apple looking at the sky)

( I sat down next to him and lay my head on his shoulder while eating the apple ... akamaru would just sleep every we would stop ...)

How our life's would been if we had parents...? Have you ever think about it...?

Well ... I have think about it ... but I guess we wouldn't be lonely from the start... I guess ...

(I looked at him) do you think... we would be together?

( I looked at him ) not likely...

Why is that?

Just think about everything... everything would be ... like it used to be before ... I told you what I felt for you ...

(I looked to the apple) what if... I was in love before everything...

( I blushed , I knew that ...) you where in love before that ... ?

I guess... I was... (I was blushing not looking at him)

( I blushed , it makes me feel happy he's saying it to me ) but ... since when ..? ( I smiled of happiness)

I don't know... I guess I was 6... I was staring to feel weird around you... (he blushed still looking at his apple)

( I was blushing so much ! I'm going to have a heart attack it's different from his dreaming of it then to tell me ! , I was bearly 5 ... ) why didn't you ever talk to me ...? ( I was blushing!)

You had this friends... and well... Not to my liking to be honest... and you didn't talk to me either... people stared calling me smug... I thought you think the same way as them...

Well... I never talked to you ... because ( blushing) I thought you wouldn't talk to me back ... when people used to call you that ... I would tell them to stop ... that they didn't know you ... sometimes ( blushing I was little!) got into fights ... ( I looked at my apple blushing)

Fights for me? (I looked at him blushing really bad)

Well ... I didn't like people calling you that ... ( I was blushing a lot )

(I smiled to him) thanks... for doing that been so little... I value that...

( I smiled when he said that )

Well... maybe... you are right and things would be like they were but just maybe... I had talked to you before... I was happier when everything happened... well my life changed...

I ... I .. would of still ... tell ... you ... ( I blushed ) at the beginning I didn't knew ... what was going to happen... but look at us now ... who ever thought that we would of been engaged... ( I looked at him and smiled while blushing)

(I smiled to him too) it's been a rough time... we had bad moments and really good ones... I'm glad you told me... I will always be glad...

I wish somehow... to turn back time ... and talk to you ... ( I smiled )

(I gave him a smiled and touched his cheek) I been always loving you... thanks for all this years even the ones we didn't talk...

( I blushed and gave him a sweet smile )

Let's go... let's go home... (Sasuke said and smiled to him)

( I smiled back we both got up and started walking holding hands it has been a few hours and from far away we could see the village entrance... I'll probably get in trouble for not being able to do what they asked me ... but I don't care ... as long as I have him by my side ...)

(We got to the entrance and I stopped him to look at him. That blue eyes that made me fall in love I gave him a smiled and I gave him a kiss the one who marks our new beginning on the village... this time everything is going to be better) I love you. Naruto...

( everything will change ... nothing is going to be like it used to be ... this is the start of a new beginning) I love you too Sasuke... ( I gave him a sweet smile , nothing ever is going to be in our way ...)

THE END….


End file.
